Nestad-La guérison
by Tyra Misu
Summary: Hana est une étudiante pragmatique, affligée d'une maladresse légendaire. C'est une histoire de guérison physique et spirituelle. C'est un résumé de merde, je vous l'accorde, mais passez y jeter un coup d'œil, on s'amuse bien, promis!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hellow !

Alors ! Je publie ma première histoire (ça y est je me jette à l'eau !). Je tiens juste à préciser que c'est la première fois que je vais me faire lire par des personnes que je ne connais pas donc j'attends une honnêteté totale de votre part.

Ah oui ! Avant que j'oubli, il me faut une bêta alors si l'une d'entre vous se sent l'âme généreuse en temps et en compliments (non ?), je chanterais ses louanges jusqu'à Eryn Galen !

Et puis j'oubliais l'évident : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blabla vous connaissez la chanson.

Bonne lecture !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

«Plus haut ton bras ! Tends le bien ! Concentres toi sur ta cible ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Aller ! Reprends-toi, ma belle. Respire.

« Hana ! Ton bras ! Ta flèche n'ira nulle part si tu ne fais d'efforts ! »

 _Elle peut encore te traverser le crâne…_

Pour ceux qui ne l'auront pas encore comprit, il s'agit d'un cour de tir à l'arc. Un cour dont je suis la principale attraction, puisque mon coach n'a de remarques et de reproches que pour moi (pour changer). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai pris cette option à la fac. Je crois que je devais avoir encore l'esprit embrouillé par ma rupture. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le retrouver et en faire un chiche kebab. Pourtant je ne suis pas de nature violente, c'est vous dire à quel point c'est une enflure. Non, je ne parlerais pas de lui, n'insistez pas.

Au fait, je suis Hana Lowell, l'étrange mélange d'une mère marocaine et d'un père américain (blond comme un fétu de paille). Le résultat est que personne ne me crois quand je dis que je suis française (ironie), ni quand j'affirme mes origines hors du commun. Pour vous donner une image, je suis un mètre soixante-dix de formes méditerranéennes, de peau brune à la texane (merci papa) et d'une maladresse à toute épreuve.

Enfin bref, vous l'aurez comprit, je suis sans espoir quand il s'agit de fournir un effort physique , et vous devriez me voir avec une poêle…c'est désolant (au grand dam de mes deux grands-mères qui pour une fois ses ont mise d'accord pour m'initier à la casserole…bref). Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est m'attirer des ennuis. Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être un critère de réussite et on ne distribue pas de prix olympique pour ça non plus. Enfin, la poisse et mes deux mains gauches semblaient inscrites dans mon patrimoine génétique, comme mes yeux verts et mon bassin large. Ce qui expliquerait que lorsque ma flèche parti, elle arracha littéralement le sifflet des mains de mon coach.

« T'es un danger publique, Lowell ! Je veux te voir ici demain à sept heure sans faute, et pareil pour après demain et les jours suivants jusqu'à tant que tu me fasses un tir digne de ce nom ! » s'égosilla-t-il encore une fois, rouge comme un coq.

Je laissais retomber mes bras courbaturés, et soupirant sur ma maladresse, je regagnais les vestiaires en ignorant les gloussements des miss-médaille-de-la-perfection (on en a toutes vu ce genre de filles). En y réfléchissant bien, il y a une chose pour laquelle j'étais très douée. Je quittais en vitesse les vestiaires, en boutonnant sommairement ma chemise, et fonçais comme un train dans la salle de musique. Là, je m'assurais que personne n'entrerais derrière moi en bloquant la porte avec un empli, et jouissais un très court instant du calme ambiant. Mon regard croisa l'horloge sur le mur au-dessus de la porte. 14h20. J'avais encore une heure avant de chercher mon amphi pour le droit constitutionnel.

Mon cœur s'apaisa instantanément lorsque je remarquais le magnifique piano à queue qui trônait sur une estrade au milieu de la pièce. Je m'en approchais en souriant, comme on le fait en revoyant une ancienne et fidèle amie, puis laissais mes doigts se promener sur la surface lisse des touches d'un blanc cassé. Personne n'utilisait jamais cette merveille, tous préférant la guitare que l'on peut déplacer, ou leur mp3 blindés de musique électronique, à croire que mes contemporains étaient nés avec de la merde dans les oreilles. Je m'installais presque religieusement sur le petit banc rembourré, et plaçais presque instinctivement mon pouce sur le Do. J'exerçais une légère pression sur la touche et mon sourire se figea lorsque le son doux et mat me parvint. Je calais mon pied sur la pédale qui ajouta un écho à la tonalité de la note. Il fallait que je pense à demander à ce qu'il soit accordé. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et jouais un air doux, avant de reprendre _Rhapsody in Blue_ de George Gershwin que mon père me faisait pratiquer tous les été depuis mes 10 ans. Mon jeu n'était pas parfait, mais il me permettait de savourer quelques minutes avec un père absent physiquement, mais toujours présent dans mes souvenirs. Il me manquait, neuf mois sur douze. Ce n'était pas un manque dû à une absence soudaine. Mon père n'a jamais habité avec nous. Non, c'était de voir au fil des années mes amies offrir des chocolats à la fête des pères et moi qui devait me contenter d'un coup de fil limité en raison d'une facture salée, ou simplement d'avoir dû apprendre le vélo en observant les mouvements des autres filles au square, et tout un tas de petites choses qui ont fait que mon papa brillait de plus en plus par son absence. En fait, mes parents se sont séparés juste après ma naissance. Une erreur de jeunesse. Ils ne l'avaient jamais formulé comme ça, m'assurant que j'étais la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivée. Mais je savais qu'ils ne se seraient jamais entendus. Ils ne sont pas du même monde.

Mon père est un artiste. Un homme de bohème, qui ne vit que pour cueillir le jour, « Carpe Diem » est son maître mot. Il vit de sa musique et de ses toiles (et de la ferme de mes grands-parents). Ma mère en revanche, en bonne avocate qu'elle est, pensait qu'une journée sans organisation était une journée bêtement perdue dans une vie trop courte pour être gâchée par des choix faits à l'arrache. Ils se sont rencontrés pendant un festival de Jazz à Lyon, où mon père venait faire une démonstration d'improvisation en solo. Une courte nuit et une étreinte plus tard, ils se disaient adieux. Neuf mois plus tard, je pointais le bout de mon nez, pour leur bonheur, même s'ils auraient souhaité ne plus jamais se revoir. Je souris en repensant à l'écart entre ma famille maternelle et ma famille paternelle. Aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu rencontrer l'autre, mais tous insistaient sur le fait que j'étais leur petit soleil. Comme si cela aurait suffit à mon équilibre, et à mon enfance heureuse.

Mon heure de détente touchait bientôt à sa fin. Je rechignais à l'idée de laisser mon meilleur ami prendre la poussière en attendant notre prochaine rencontre. Vous devez vous dire que je suis tarée, que personne de normal ne penserait à un instrument comme on pense à un être humain. C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas normale, je vous fais confiance pour vous rendre compte qu'après une rupture amoureuse douloureuse, on ferait n'importe quoi pour oublier le connard qui fait saigner son petit cœur. Pour certaines c'est le nutella, pour d'autres se sera les livres de Nicholas Sparks ou les adaptations de Jane Austen, moi c'est la musique. Je posais mon indexe et mon majeur sur mes lèvres et les reposais sur les touches du piano.

Le cour se passa dans une lenteur soporifique, et pour ne rien arranger, le micro du prof était tombé en panne. Au bout de sa cinquième blague vaseuse sur la maintenance de l'établissement, j'abandonnais toute tentative de prise de notes, frottais mes yeux fatigués par l'entraînement à l'arc intensif, et posais ma tête sur mes notes éparses sur le pupitre. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus lente, et je sentais mes mains s'engourdir autour de mes bras. Pour une raison inexplicable, je me retrouvais à penser à la position de mon bras pendant le cour de tir à l'arc. Plus haut…plus tendu…et puis soudain…

« Noro lim ! »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je sursautais, et glissais du banc de l'amphithéâtre. Un cri de surprise m'échappa lorsque je croyais que mes genoux rencontreraient le ciment du gradin. C'est en effet ce que je croyais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon genou droit de prend une pierre et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans de la boue ?

« U-Avorn ! »

Un bruit de sabots battants la terre fit vibrer le sol sous mes doigts, et je me refusais à ouvrir les yeux.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

« Noro Lim, Ernilnîn ! »

« Daro ! »

Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve de chevaux et de langue bizarre ? Je devais absolument convaincre ma colocataire d'arrêter avec ses jeux vidéo à la con.

Les chevaux et les voix s'arrêtèrent vite, laissant place à des respirations saccadées de chevaux et de jeunes hommes. J'entendis un rire juvénile, lorsque j'eus la confirmation que mon rêve n'était décidément trop pas normal. J'ouvris les yeux, décrispant mes paupières, et battis des cils quelques secondes pour m'habituer à la trop grand luminosité dans laquelle je baignais. Mes sens semblaient bizarrement exacerbés, ou peut être était-ce la couleur de cette herbe qui était plus verte, et les abeilles considérablement plus grosses que dans la réalité. La présence d'un papillon à la taille démesurée et aux couleurs bucoliques m'arracha un soupire de soulagement.

 _Et pourtant je n'ai pas pris de médocs avant de pioncer !_

Je ris de ma bêtise, et me relevais, lorsque je me retrouvais être la cible des regards de deux jeunes hommes blonds trop grands et trop beaux pour être réels. L'un d'eux porta machinalement sa main à son épée. Ah oui, parce que ces mecs étaient sapés comme pour un cosplay autour de Tolkien. J'ai eu envie d'éclater de rire.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fumé ?_

Je ne dis rien, souriant comme une niaise, et attendant que l'un d'eux se transforme en Schtroumpf et chevauche une licorne verte. Celui qui me paraissait être le plus âgé et le plus nerveux (et qui accessoirement était armé comme Rambo), s'avança dans ma direction et commença à me parler dans la même langue trop bizarre qu'il parlait avec son pote un peu plus tôt. Mon expression ne changea pas tout du long de ce qui semblait être un interrogatoire, avant que le nerveux ne le devienne un peu plus. Je crois qu'il devait penser que je me moquais de lui étant donné que mon sourire s'était élargit, mais cette fois, c'était nerveux.

 _Bon, faudrait peut être que je me réveille, moi._

Son ami le calma avec une injonction et une autorité impressionnante pour un morveux (il devait avoir dans les 17 ans), et il s'adressa à moi dans une toute autre langue, se disant peut être que comme ça je comprendrais. Sauf que non, et je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Je hais les cauchemars à rallonge. Le gentil garçon continuait à me parler essayant une tout autre langue, sauf que je commençais à perdre patience, autant que Musclor qui me charcutait du regard. Une expression de panique devait apparaître sur mon visage, alors que le jeune homme arrêta totalement de me parler et regardait son ami avec étonnement, puis répéta quelque chose que j'avais entendu une bonne dizaine de fois :

« Pedich edhellen ? »

Et comme je ne répondais toujours pas, il reprit la langue que je n'avais pas comprit la première fois :

« Ma quetylië Eldarin ? » (Idem en quenya)

Et là je fondais en larme. Mes épaules se secouaient violemment dans mes sanglots, alors que le souffle me manquait.

 _Réveilles-toi abrutie !_

Puis, j'eu l'impression que mon estomac se contractait. Je tombais sur mes genoux pour renvoyer la bile qui m'obstruait la gorge, alors que mes sanglots se transformaient en convulsions. Je convulsais sur le sol à côté de la flaque de gerbe qui avait éclaboussé les chaussures de ma voisine. Des voix montaient et descendaient en tonalités crescendo autour de moi, des ombres se profilaient devant mes yeux révulsés, et puis ce fût le noir complet.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lexique :

Noro Lim : chevauche vite

U-Avorn : Doucement

Ernilnîn : Mon prince

Daro : Arrête

Pedich edhellen : Parlez-vous elfique ?

Ma quetylië Eldarin : Idem en quenya


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Hola !

Alors, voilà, je suis toute nouvelle sur le site comme vous pouvez vous en douter, et du coup ben je suis un peu larguée, alors j'ai remarqué des erreurs sur le premier chapitre et je ne savais pas que je pouvais modifier et comme je suis trop douée, ben j'ai supprimé ma première fic et je vous ai reconduit sur la deuxième qui est la même en fait, les erreurs en moins (mais on finit par s'y retrouver), Bref !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Ah oui, et je voudrais vraiment une bêta ça pourrait être bien, merci !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Elle est réveillée ? »

Un lourd nuage bourdonnant m'embrumait le cerveau, me donnant l'impression de me retrouver sous l'eau. J'entendais des voix comme à travers des oreillers, et mes membres étaient aussi engourdis que mes sens, comme si je me trouvais sous l'eau. Je tentais d'ouvrir la bouche afin de prendre une grande inspiration et de chasser la désagréable impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine, mais même cela me fût impossible.

 _Calmes-toi. Où est-ce qu'on est ?_

Mes paupières lourdes (très lourdes) papillonnèrent légèrement, afin d'apprivoiser la lumière du néon juste au dessus de ma tête. Très progressivement, je pouvais entendre le bourdonnement du néon, ainsi que quelqu'un parler à mon chevet. Car j'étais allongée. Mes orteilles frottant contre des draps rêches et mes fesses reposants sur une surface moelleuse me le disaient. Une odeur douce de désinfectant s'introduisit dans mes narines, alors que je comprenais où e me trouvais.

« Ah ! Elle se réveille ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, le visage de ma colocataire vint cacher la lumière agressive du néon, un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! » soupira-t-elle en croisant mon regard interrogateur.

Je voulu parler, mais ma gorge empâtée et mes lèvres sèches m'en empêchèrent. Une sensation de faim et d'euphorie me prit aux tripes, me faisant grimacer un sourire.

 _Ca y est, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé._

« Mademoiselle Lowell ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Serrez mon doigt pour me répondre. » s'enquit l'infirmière de la fac.

Elle vérifia la réaction de mes pupilles avec un faisceau de lumière, puis fouilla ma gorge avec son bâtonnet et le retira avant que je ne re-vomisse.

« Bien…vous avez l'air en forme. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, on évite le tir à l'arc pour les six prochains mois. »

 _Si c'est elle qui le dit._

Mais hors de question de laisser ce con de coach avoir le dernier mot sur mes capacités. L'infirmière nous laissa seules, et Clarisse, ma colocataire et accessoirement cousine du côté paternel en profita pour m'attraper la main.

« Je suis désolée… » réussis-je à articuler malgré ma gorge sèche et ma voix enrouée.

« Dis pas de conneries. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Cela dit il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu parle en elfique pendant tes crises. » sourit-elle

 _J'ai parlé quoi ?_

Bon, j'avoue que la plupart du temps, mes crises d'épilepsie me conduisaient à parler en anglais, voir en arabe (alors que j'ai dû l'entendre peut être deux fois dans ma vie), mais ça…je n'avais jamais regardé un film ou lu un livre de ce genre, avant. Ma tumeur devenait de plus en plus encombrante. Bientôt je verrais des fantômes.

Ah oui ! J'oubliais de vous dire que j'avais une tumeur de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong dans le cerveau. Mes médecins ne me donnaient pas longtemps à vivre avant que ça ne cause de sérieux dommages (genre la mort ou la paralysie ou les deux), mais à part des crises occasionnelles comme aujourd'hui, et des maux de tête à se taper la tête contre les murs, jamais rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit. Et pourtant, la crise de ce jour prenait un caractère exceptionnel. Tout ce que j'avais pu voir ou toucher dans mes délires n'avaient jamais eut cette saveur réelle. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un monde sensible où chacun de mes sens étaient comme…magnifiés (et non le lyrisme n'est pas dans mes habitudes). Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je me souvenais des deux jeunes hommes me fixant comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

« Sûrement à cause de tes jeux à la con. » souris-je, ma voix se brisant dans une quinte de toux.

« Hé ! C'est toi qui me torture avec Lana Del Rey toute la journée à tel point que je la chante au boulot ! » répliqua Clarisse en me tendant un verre d'eau.

Je souri en l'imaginant chanter Young and Beautiful en servant des bières dans son bar à motards. Ma lèvre inférieure craqua.

« Je te hais… »dis-je en essuyant le sang avec un grimace.

« Et t'as pas encore goûté au dîné…aller, viens on rentre. Ta mère ne va pas tarder. »

« Quoi, tu l'as appelée ? » sursautais-je

« Et qui veux-tu que je mette en numéro d'urgence ? Je te rappelle que tu as un cancer ! » articula-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à une attardée.

Je soupirais en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Si ma mère était au courant, mon père allait l'être, et j'allais devoir rassurer toute une famille texane à l'autre bout du monde avec un skype qui bug à mort. Ce n'était pas le pire, non. Pas du tout. Ma mère n'allait pas venir toute seule.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Ma chérie ! Mon cœur, est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments ? Tu dors à l'heure, au moins ? Tu te rappelle de ce qu'à dit le neurologue ? Il te faut un rythme de vie régulier ! Je savais que je ne devais pas te laisser seule ! » me mitrailla-t-elle dès la porte d'entrée.

« Merci, tata… » dit Clarisse en fermant la porte derrière ma mère.

Je soupirais et la laissais finir son inspection avant de me tourner vers l'autre source de problèmes qui avait franchie le seuil de ma porte.

« Tu as fait une peur bleue à ta mère. Elle voulait absolument savoir si tu allais bien. Je vais attendre devant la porte. » bredouilla mon beau-père.

Philippe a épousé ma mère, a flatté son égo et vit depuis à son crochet. Chose que j'avais choisi sciemment d'ignorer pour revoir ma mère sourire. Jusqu'à ce que je le croise dans un bar à 23h avec une biatch de bas quartiers en train de lui lécher les amygdales. J'avais bien pensé à le dire à ma mère pour qu'elle jette ce minable, mais on venait d'apprendre que ma tumeur ne pourra jamais être enlevée, et que dans le meilleur des cas, j'avais 50% de chances de survivre. Je risquais donc fort de passer le reste de ma vie dans un fauteuil roulant à cause d'un AVC ou de claquer d'une rupture d'anévrisme ou d'un accident cardiovasculaire. Hors de question d'ajouter à cela les infidélités de cette pauvre tache. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

« Je vais te faire un thé… » dit ma mère en ignorant son mari et les protestations de Clarisse qui m'en avait déjà fait deux

« Je vais bien, maman…En fait tu serais étonnée de la gueule qu'on les beaux gosses dans mes délires. Ca ne donne plus envie de se réveiller. » je souris en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. « Ce que je veux dire c'est…cool maman. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera et ça ne sera une surprise pour personne, mais en attendant, je veux vivre ma vie, et toi la tienne. Ne joue pas aux gardes malades maintenant, ça arrivera bien assez tôt. »

« Oh mon petit cœur !» cria-t-elle en s'effondrant dans mes bras.

J'ai toujours eu un franc parlé qui aurait fait tomber des régimes entiers, et je faisais habituellement toujours attention à ce que je pouvais dire à ma mère. Mais là, la fatigue avait eut raison de ma prudence. Et Clarisse m'envoyait des éclairs avec son regard.

« Je…je crois que tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton homme…J'ai une bonne infirmière ici, et sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas ta soupe qui me remettra sur pied. » articulais-je rongée par la honte

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit… » dit Clarisse en faisant rire ma mère.

Elle se redressa et embrassa mon front.

« Ne retourne pas en cour si tu ne te sens pas mieux. » ajouta Maman en sortant du salon-salle à manger-cuisine

« Je ne la laisserais même pas laver sa vaisselle…Dieu sait ce que ça me coûtera. » dit Clarisse en raccompagnant ma mère.

« Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, ma chérie. » Lui dit ma mère en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je croisais le regard de ma cousine et un sourire malicieux vint éclairer son visage.

« Dis, tu sais qu'on est coincée ici, toutes les deux pour au moins 72 heures… »

« On fait la fête ! » hurlais-je avec un besoin imminent de sentir la brûlure de l'alcool au fond de ma gorge, et me réchauffer les entrailles et embrouiller les souvenirs perturbants de ma crise. Sauf que…

« Non, mais t'es malade ? Ta mère vient de m'accorer sa confiance, je suis responsable de toi. Non, on va se taper la saison 4 de _Game of Thrones_ avec une bonne Häagen Dazs aux noix de pécans. »

« Ô joie !... »

Maudite geek…

Au bout du troisième épisode, je sentais mes yeux s'alourdirent et mes mains lâchèrent le pot de glace alors que me tête se reposa sur l'épaule de ma cousine. La peur de recroiser le regard du jeune mannequin à la chevelure d'argent prit le dessus, et je rêvais de mon été à Marrakech dans la maison de mon grand-père. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur du soleil me réchauffer. Je me réveillais pour voir un des personnages de la série se faire enfoncer les yeux par deux gros pouces. Je refermais les yeux et voyais les mains de mon grand-père m'offrir un verre de thé et une orange. Je fus réveillée en sursaut pas Clarisse qui en se levant d'un coup laissa ma tête rebondir sur le coussin où elle était assise. Le téléphone avait sonné.

« Hana ! C'est oncle Dean ! » cria Clarisse depuis le vestibule en anglais.

Je gémis et me déplaçais péniblement jusqu'au téléphone.

« Tu vas bien, mon cœur ? » attaqua une voix lorsque je pris le combiné.

« Je vais bien papa. Je viens de dormir c'est pour ça que je parle comme une camée mais tout va bien… »

« Ta mère vient de me prévenir, j'allais voir ta grand-mère et j'ai fait demi-tour, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'angoisser pour rien. »

« Non, tu as raison. Merci Papa. Le neurologue a dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre quelques fois par semaine à mon stade. C'est plutôt une surprise que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps sans rien. »

« Si tu le dis. Si tu acceptais de venir te faire soigner ici… »

« Ah non…on en a déjà parlé, Papa. Ils ne peuvent rien de plus que les médecins français. » soupirais-je en entendant venir notre sempiternel source de dispute.

« Hana… »

« Je vais bien ! Comment vont Granny et Granpa ? » demandais-je plus pour changer de sujet que pour demander des nouvelles. Je savais qu'ils allaient beaucoup mieux que moi.

« Oh, tu sais le problèmes d'articulations, et la vieille vache de ton grand-père qui décide de ne plus donner de lait. Je crois qu'il sera bien obligé d'aller au supermarché comme tout le monde. »

Je l'entendais sourire de l'autre côté du combiné. De l'autre côté de l'Océan.

« Tu me manque, Papa. »

« Tu me manque aussi, ma princesse. » ajouta-t-il en essayant de ne pas faire vibrer sa voix sous l'émotion.

Après un petit silence extrêmement frustrant, j'abrégeais rapidement :

« Bon, ça va te coûter un bras et à moi aussi. Bonne soirée! Et mange des légumes ! »

« Oui, Maman…passe moi Clarisse s'il te plaît. » rit-il

La semaine qui suivit, mon médecin traitant décida que j'étais inapte à suivre un cours normal, me disant que le son d'un micro ou la vue d'une lumière trop longtemps pourrait provoquer d'autres crises plus violentes. Au point où j'en étais, je pouvais bien suivre un cours ou deux, tant que ça me permettait d'échapper à ma geôlière et ses instruments de torture (j'ai nommé la X-Box 360 et la Play-station 4…).

J'avais pris énormément de retard part rapport à mes cours, et je devais m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas repenser à cette langue qui me taraudait. Je ne comprenais rien à ce que ça disait, mais des paroles tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. J'évitais au maximum d'en parler à ma colocataire, vous n'avais pas idée de ce que c'est que de se traîner une cousine geek et étudiante en graphisme qui vous colle des dessins bizarres de dragons et de créatures mythiques sur tout les murs de l'appartement (déjà bien petit). Je passais mon temps sur mon Mac à essayer de renouer contact avec le monde réel et avoir les derniers cours avec quelques explications. Sauf que (parce que vous vous y habituerez vite, il y a toujours un bémol dans ma vie) j'étais épileptique photosensible.

 _Et merde…_

Re-crise. Nouvelle vision à s'en taper la tête contre les murs.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ne me tapez pas ! Je vous promets qu'il va y avoir de l'action !

Mais si vous me donnez une ou deux petites reviews, ça pourrait aller plus vite


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Salut mes tous beaux !

Je suis super touchée par les Reviews, c'est vrai que ça encourage à continuer, j'ai eu une petite flemme (mais vraiment micro flemme) mais je continue sur ma lancée ! Remerciements à **Lilouna, Chatonjoli, , Angelike 34, Sissi 72-me, Mane-jei, Toutouille** et **Plop** pour avoir ajouté Nestad dans leurs favoris ou faire parti des followers ou juste avoir donné leur impressions (ce qui est capital pour moi en tant qu'auteur).

Voici le chapitre 3 avec un retour en TDM, mais c'est juste ça en fait, pour les réponses à quelques question que vous avez du vous poser il vous faudra montrer votre patience, mais ne vous en faites pas…Hana n'est pas encore prête à révéler tous ses secrets, ça va être sport pour le reste, mais je garde le cap !

Je répète qu'aucuns personnages, ni aucun lieu, ni aucune langue ne m'appartient, hormis ceux de ma propre invention, tout appartient à Tolkien-Tout-Puissant. Et puis je voudrais bien une bêta aussi en passant…voilà voilà

Enjoy your reading darlings !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Au présent**

Bon, tout ça pour nous mener à cet instant.

Je ne suis pas du genre à me remettre en question, d'habitude, mais je commence sérieusement à me demander si oui ou non j'ai consommé un truc pas net dans la journée. Il n'y avait pas 10 minutes que j'étais en train de copier un cours de droit civil et je me retrouve allongée derrière un buisson….un buisson !

Non mais là ça ne va plus. Ca ne .tout. Il faut que je retourne chez ma psy pour qu'elle m'explique d'où ça vient ce délire médiéval, parce que là…Ils ont des armures ! Un troupeau de mec en armures rutilantes est assis dans une sorte de campement en face de moi. Je reste allongée bien tranquillement, attendant que la contraction magique et la gerbe de la délivrance me sorte de là. Sauf que rien…pendant une demi-heure. L'humidité s'infiltre à travers mon T-Shirt, et je sens mes bras se remplir de fourmillements.

 _Aller, bouge de là…tu vas crever de froid avant que ton cancer n'ait dit ouf…_

Comme le dirait Maman : ne nous laissons pas déborder par des émotions inutiles (si si, elle le dit). Je me retourne sur le dos, sentant ma joue humide se rafraîchir à l'air libre et glacial de début d'hiver. Je suis dans une forêt. Une grande forêt. Il doit être vers les coups de…début d'après-midi. Mes pieds dans mes pantoufles me font horriblement mal, par le froid glacial qui s'y engouffre. Je tente de m'assoir, lorsque j'entends quelque chose bouger au-dessus de moi. Quelque chose guette dans les arbres. Un truc pas net. Pas net du tout. Tellement pas qu'il émet des bruits bizarres. Puis cette chose saute juste devant le buisson derrière lequel je suis allongée, hurlant des trucs que je ne comprends pas dans une langue guttural et franchement dégueulasse à écouter. Une bestiole qui parle. Oui, ça doit être un sacré truc que j'ai prit avant ma crise.

Les autres mecs déguisés sortent ce qui ressemble fortement à des épées, et en parlant la même langue que dans mon délire précédent, ils s'attaquent à cette chose répugnante au visage déformé accompagné par d'autres bêtes pas gâtées par la Nature. J'ai une bataille épique sous les yeux, et je commence à apprécier le spectacle franchement esthétique des hommes en armure dansant gracieusement et mortellement entre leurs adversaires, plus lourds sans grâce, mais avec la même brutalité meurtrière. Je me retrouve hypnotisée par les mouvements des épées et les grognements disgracieux des bêtes féroces. Sincèrement, je suis prête à accepter mes crises si elles ont toutes cette allure pittoresque et chorégraphiée. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'écrase devant moi, m'éclaboussant de son sang poisseux. Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise et de dégoût devant le spectacle sans nom de son visage disproportionné. Une contraction me secoue les tripes, et je me soulage de savoir que je me réveillerais dans mon lit, alors que je rends mon déjeuner.

Mais ça c'est sans compter ma poisse légendaire. Car non contente d'avoir attiré leur attention, je me retrouve à leur donner le spectacle le plus dégoûtant qui soit pour une première rencontre. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas réel qu'il faut se laisser aller. Conventions sociales obligent. Enfin bref, je suis à quatre pattes en train de vomir sur le cadavre d'une bestiole dont j'ignore le nom, lorsqu' un des mannequins à gueule d'ange déguisé me trouve. Comble du comble : il parle exactement la même langue que les deux gusses de la crise précédente.

 _Mon Dieu sortez-moi de là !_

Il se penche sur moi, et sans condescendance aucune, me remet sur pieds. Il se recule parmi les siens, penche la tête sur le côté et m'observe comme si je pouvais représenter quelque chose de dangereux ou du moins très suspect. Il parle avec ses semblables pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles je me pince et essaye de me sortir de mon stupide inconscient. On aurait dit qu'ils se concertent sur si oui ou non je suis humaine. Non parce que je ne suis pas du genre à complexer (pas devant des hommes, en tout cas) mais une fois leurs casques enlevés et leur expression sereine recouvrée, ils ont l'air vraiment (mais vraiment) parfaits. Avec une chevelure qui ferait passer les mannequins de pubs pour shampoing pour des souillons, des visages extrêmement proportionnés à tel point que ça me fais mal de soutenir leurs regards acérés. Pour se situer, ils sont à l'exact opposé des créatures hideuses qu'ils viennent de réduire en kefta. Non, vraiment je ne me sens pas humaine, pas à l'aise, je sens une crise de panique pointer, et mon estomac a encore de quoi rejeter sur les cadavres putrides entassés sur le sol. Pourquoi faut-il que je laisse Clarisse me faire regarder Game of Thrones ?

On m'embarque après moult hésitations et discussions dans une langue encore une fois totalement inconnue. Je ris nerveusement en m'imaginant raconter tout ça à ma cousine à mon réveil. Quoique le caillou dans ma pantoufle m'avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. J'ai fait un malaise au début de mon cancer, avant qu'on découvre la boule dans mon crâne. Ma mère m'avait expliqué que je ne me suis réveillée que grâce à la douleur, l'infirmière avait pressé mes deux doigts sur l'arrête d'une règle. Ca avait l'air de faire un mal de chien, mais j ne me souviens de rien. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que cette douleur là ne me réveille pas ?

 _Ah non ! Non, ce n'était pas la douleur…je sais ce qui peut me sortir d'un cauchemar…_

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je pousse les gardes et ramasse une flèche sur le sol. Bien crade, avec de la terre et du sang gluant et noir. Une étrange odeur de souffre s'en dégage. Si la première réaction a été de me retenir ou de chercher à me tuer, cette fois ils ne savent plus par quel bout me prendre. Des centaines de paires d'yeux incrédules me fixent, ronds comme des soucoupes, attendant ce qui semble être inévitables. Ils doivent se rendre compte que si l'un d'entre eux fait un geste brusque, je m'empalerais sans cligner des yeux. Non en fait, maintenant que j'y suis ça ne me semble plus être une si bonne idée. Qui ferait ça ? Même dans un rêve ou un délire d'épileptique ou quoi, ça semble…bizarre. Bon tant pis pour la première impression. Je ferais meilleure figure dans mon prochain délire. Espérons que mon inconscient m'envoi sur Mars. Je ris en imaginant des hommes habillés comme Jacques Villerest dans La soupe aux choux. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air timbrée pour que l'un d'entre eux se décide à m'attraper le bras. Et des réflexes apparut de nulle part ont fait que je me débats comme une folle avant de lui entailler méchamment le bras qui me retient avec la flèche dégueulasse qui je tiens.

Je n'ais jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit que ce soit par la parole et encore moins avec violence. Je hais la violence. Mais ce que je hais encore plus, c'est de faire mal malgré moi. Et cet homme, bien que bâti comme un bœuf, semble souffrir le martyr et a une sorte de lueur terrifiée dans le regard. Il y a de quoi, cette flèche a l'air rouillée et elle ressemble bien à un nid à germes pas nets. Je lâche immédiatement l'arme qui tombe sans bruit sur l'herbe, et j'ai dois me frotter les yeux plusieurs fois lorsque je vois l'herbe autour jaunir et noircir.

 _Ca ne va pas…il faut que je le réveille…_

Le pauvregars que j'ai blessé par inadvertance se tord de douleur sur le sol. Non mais ilne fallait pas exagérer. Ce n'est rien qu'une entaille ! J'ais un cancer et je n'en fais pas une maladie….façon de parler. Je ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention que cela. Quand je me serais réveillée, il ne souffrira plus. Ce n'est que l'expression de mes peur…Je pris ne dague, une magnifique pièce sculptée dans je ne sais quel métal qui a l'air plus précieux que c e que j'avais pu observer dans mon monde. Des feuilles de bouleau blanc sont gravées, ainsi que de fines lignes qui semblent être une écriture à mi chemin entre l'hébreu, l'arabe et le hindi. La lame était fine, légère et tellement coupante que lorsque je la fais rouler entre mes doigts, elle disparaît une fois sur le fil. Une véritable merveille.

 _Pour une mort mémorable._

Trêve de Drama…La dague pointée sur mon cœur, je serre les paupières et suis sur le point d'appuyer contre mon sein pour me transpercer le cœur quand un homme…je ne sais pas si le terme conviens exactement, mais appelons le comme ça, ça fera l'affaire. Bref, un…être de la race des « soldats » en face de moi emprisonne mon poignet dans une de ses mains d'une force et d'une virilité comme on est sûre de n'en avoir jamais vu dans notre pauvre vie. La poigne de fer semble limite indestructible, comme une arme…

 _Mon imaginaire est vraiment cool…_

Je grimace sous la douleur lorsqu'il me fait lâcher l'arme en me pressant le poignet comme une éponge. Et le pire est qu'il n'a même pas l'air de fournir un effort quelconque. Etant dans mon dos, je ne peux juger de la dangerosité de cette personne. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de me réveiller…vite.

 _Trouve quelque chose…aller…aller trouve !_

Mon inconscient ne semble pas vouloir me laisser vivre dans la réalité. J'ais surtout envie de retrouver ma cousine et la supplier de ne plus jamais me forcer à lire et regarder ses conneries. J'ais l'impression d'être une des filles dans le Monde de Narnia…totalement paumée. J'aurais dû demander au neurologue si ma tumeur pouvait éventuellement m'envoyer dans un asile psychiatrique. Je souris encore en me disant que la seule chose que je verrais à mon réveil sera la gueule blasée de Martine, l'infirmière qui en a plus qu'assez de me ramasser dans les couloirs de la résidence étudiante pour me soigner.

Sauf qu'en attendant, je suis dans les bras d'une armoire à glace et que je dois faire avec la réalité qui m'entoure. Alors je commence par calmer mon cœur qui va finir par sortir de ma poitrine, puis je ferme les yeux en tentant de trouver une issue raisonnable au problème dans lequel je me suis fourrée. Je tente de me retourner, mais son bras qui emprisonne ma taille semble être du même métal que son armure…tellement froide et résistante. Il doit sentir que je me suis résignée, car il me retourne en me gardant près de son corps pour éviter une autre incartade, et m'emprisonne dans son regard de glace. Sérieusement, il y a une banquise là dedans.

Je peux enfin le détailler. Le voir de près. Il me dit quelque chose. Sans savoir où sur Terre j'avais pu croiser pareille créature sans m'en souvenir (parce qu'une gueule pareille ça ne s'oublie pas…), je le reconnais. Je promène mon regard sur lui, un peu comme les autres m'avaient observée un peu plus tôt. Avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse, bien sûr. Je caresse sa peau parfaite du regard, avec son grain de peau si doux, si blanc, sans paraître translucide…pas comme les blancs de chez moi, non. Celui là est plus…parfait. Ses traits sont fins, très bien proportionnés et une sorte de rudesse s'échappe de cette douceur et cette perfection. Comme si cette personne avait trop vécu, vue trop de choses. En même temps, comment le peut-il ? Il ne dot pas avoir plus de…en fait je ne saurais lui donner un âge.

Pendant touts ce temps, il me fixe avec ses yeux à faire geler l'Enfer. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est sur le point de me frapper pour que j'arrête de le regarder, mais que son éducation l'en empêche (j'ai déjà vu ça chez ma tante aristo qui regardait mon père comme une tare mais ne disait rien parce que « on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs »…).Mon inspection le met mal à l'aise, je le vois bien. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ses expressions fonctionnent. Je ne vois rien transparaître sur son visage. Juste de l'agacement dans le désert arctique de son regard. Ses cheveux d'un blond pure, presque blanc, jurant avec le reste de son visage, balaient ses épaules larges, et envoient vers moi une odeur boisée.

 _C'est beaucoup trop réel…_

Je me laisse portée par cette vision merveilleuse (Hana in Wonderland youhou ! Je vais l'aimer ma fin de vie), ne sachant quand j'aurais encore l'occasion d'assister à un pareil spectacle. Je sais que je l'intrigue aussi. Je vois bien qu'il n'a vu que très peu de personnes comme moi dans sa vie. Et je me plais à le voir se battre pour paraître toujours en colère.

 _C'est le genre de rêves qui finissent toujours au pieu !_

…j'ai un imaginaire fertile, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mature. Toujours est-il que le bellâtre qui me fait des bleus dans les bras depuis une bonne dizaine de secondes me repose sur le sol (que j'ignore totalement avoir quitté) et se penche pour reprendre sa dague. Et pour la première fois, je l'entends parler :

« Hein enneth nîn !* »

Oui, il va vraiment falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de se comprendre…Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends parler. Non cette voix profonde, je l'ais déjà entendue. Mais c'est encore trop flou. Et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir avec son regard de glace ancré dans le miens comme ça. J'ais l'impression d'être disséquée. Je me retourne et me dis qu'à la limite puisque me suicider ne marchera pas, autant voir si eux ne peuvent pas me renvoyer d'où je viens. Je tente la fuite, mais ils me rattrapent vite…pas de mise à mort, même pas de tentative de punition. Juste des discours dans cette langue magnifique et chantante, mais qui me gonfle royalement. Puis je me dis que, comme ce mec a l'air d'être le chef, et que tout le monde semble lui vouer un culte hors norme si j'attente à sa vie…ou si j'essais. Ca ne serait bien sûr pas crédible, mis au point où j'en suis…Je donne un coup de pied bien placé au soldat qui me tient le bras, envoyant valser ma pantoufle dans les bois, puis je me jette sur Regard-Qui-Tue avec un cri que je veux effrayant (quoiqu'on aurait dit une truie qui se fait égorger), les mains en l'air. Comme il faut s'y attendre, je m'étale de tout mon long dans une flaque de boue devant lui, et comme prévu, une dizaine de soldat m'entourent de leurs armes, n'attendant que le feu vert du taureau pour me descendre. Mais comme j'ai la poisse et que je l'intrigue beaucoup trop, il détourne le regard, et on m'emmène dans une tente avec lui. Apparemment, je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui.

 _Putain d'inconscient…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Hein enneth nîn ! : C'est à moi !

J'ai pris le temps entre deux révisions de vous envoyer mon chapitre 3 alors…je peux avoir un commentaire ? Hana vous remercie !


	4. Chapter 4

Alors ! Je vous assène un autre chapitre en ce jour glorieux (c'est surtout que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes révisons…)

Bref…les Valars sont avec vous les gens alors remerciez les copieusement parce que le prochain ne sera pas avant un bon moment !

Enjoy !

 **Chapitre 4 :**

La tente semble être royale ou en tout cas très noble, avec des tentures aux couleurs riches et brodées de fils d'argent. Ce mec n'est pas n'importe qui. En fait m'attaquer à lui était carrément suicidaire. Pourquoi me garder envie ? Pour mieux me torturer ? Pour finir le travail en personne ? Bon sang, je ne tiens pas la torture mentale ! Il se retourne et me fait face, sondant mon être comme s'il cherche ce qui ne va pas chez moi (personne n'a jamais trouvé en 22 ans de vie et ce n'est pas lui qui va y changer quelque chose). Je dois vraiment passer pour une malade. Puis il porte ses mains à la feuille de bouleau en argent qui ferme sa cape sur sa poitrine, et la retire, puis s'avance vers moi avec vivacité.

 _Ca y est, je vais mourir…_

Je ne suis plus sûre de le vouloir, maintenant. Je recule en pressant mes paupières, alors qui lève la main en arrivant à mon niveau, me préparant au pire, mais tout ce que je sens est un doux tissu, léger et chaud se poser sur mes épaules. Il a enlevé sa cape verte feuille de chêne pour la poser sur moi…ça doit faire parti de leur coutumes bizarres que de prendre soin d'un ennemi avant de le tuer. Comme le fait de se tresser les cheveux (qui me rendent affreusement jalouse à chaque fois que je pose les yeux dessus). Je rouvre les yeux, ne me détendant qu'à moitié devant l'homme de glace qui me tourne le dos, reprenant sa place. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissent être des heures, il lève la main et les soldats me lâchent, faisant tomber le vêtement dont il m'avait recouverte. Je me penche pour le reprendre, et en faisant cela, je me rends compte de quoi j'ais l'air. J'ais encore mon pyjama Snoopy composé d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon large, tous deux rendu transparents par mon saut de l'ange dans la gadoue diluée par la pluie. La honte.

Le rouge me monte aux joues, et je me mords la langue en pensant à tous ces regards d'hommes sur mon boxer et mon soutien-gorge qui transparaissent à travers mon pyjama. Je hais ma poisse…sincèrement, c'est très lourd à la longue. Je resserre pudiquement la cape sur mes épaules et sur ma poitrine, en chassant l'image de cet homme me détaillant.

« Gwanno ereb men* » Dit-il d'une voix transpirant l'autorité et qui pourtant est aussi douce que du miel.

« Conui*. »disent-ils tous en s'inclinant avec respect et mesure avant de me laisser avec lui. Seule.

Un long silence s'installe. Très étrange, tout en étant familier. Ce genre de silence insupportable qu'on a envie de voir se finir. Je maudis les soldats de ne pas m'avoir tué plus tôt. Ce doit être la seule civilisation que je vois laisser une régicide ou peu importe, s'en sortir comme ça. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Mais on ne va pas se comprendre. Tant pis.

« Merci » soufflais-je après deux tentatives comme je n'ais plus parlé depuis ma crise.

Comme je le disais : ce n'est pas réel, mais les civilités sont quand même de mise. Il semble surpris de me voir parler. Et encore plus surpris de la langue que j'ai utilisée.

« Manan* ? »

Je comprends bien qu'il n'a rien capté. Heureusement, j'ais un penchant pour les options facultatives inutiles (quitte à mourir jeune, autant quitter ce monde la tête pleine). Je le remercie en langage des signes. Ce qu'il comprend lorsque je le fais une deuxième fois. Il me regarde, impassible et dit : « Hannon le », chose que je ne comprends pas.

« Quoi ? »

Un discours de sourd, je vous dis.

« Hannon le » répète-t-il en reproduisant mes gestes un peu plus tôt. Il m'apprend comment dire « merci » dans sa langue. J'adore les langues…les réels en tout cas. Bah, tout est bon à prendre. Et je n'ais rien de mieux à faire.

« Hannon le » je répète

Il me regarde froidement pendant cinq bonnes minutes et je peux facilement deviner qu'il cherche le piège. Voyant qu'il n'y en a pas, il se penche sèchement en avant, la main sur la poitrine. Il a l'air un peu bourru, mais je peux voir que ce n'est pas un mauvais gars. Il croule sous le devoir, ça se voit, mais je crois bien que je peux me détendre. Il n'a pas une tête de violeur. Je reproduis son geste, histoire de m'assimiler aux coutumes de ce monde imaginaire. Il semble apprécier le geste, et comprenant que je ne le comprends pas, il m'invite d'un geste à m'assoir sur une sorte de banquette rembourrée bordeaux, à la manière des romains. Il me sert une coupe de vin et m'offre du raisin dans un plat en terre cuite.

 _Je ne sais pas où je suis ni d'où mon imagination est partie tirer ça, mais j'adore !_

Je commence à me dire que ce ne serait pas si mal, finalement de passer un peu de temps ici, loin de la douleur des traitements et de ces enfoirés de mecs qui passent leur temps à me briser le cœur ou de ses médecins qui me voient comme une source de revenu. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que je ne veuille pas parler de mon cancer ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ramener ça sur le tapis dès que je rencontre quelqu'un. Lui en tout cas ne semble pas intéressé. De toute façon je ne saurais pas lui expliquer que j'ai une tumeur de la taille d'un kinder surprise dans le crâne. Non, je laisse le vin épais me réchauffer la gorge et me délecte de sa saveur parfumée sur ma langue avant de le laisser couler. Un délice (et c'est une connaisseuse qui parle). Il est assit en face de moi, maintenant. Ses traits sont toujours lisses, sans aucune expression, mais la rudesse se sent en eux. A la manière dont il me regarde, et à la tension de ses épaules, je sais qu'il va me cuisiner. Je vois qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Tant mieux, moi non plus. Sauf pour le vin, il est trop bon. Et puis s'il voulait me tuer, je crois comprendre qu'il n'est pas du genre poisons. Enfin c'est ce que j'espère. Je crois que durant tout ce temps il était en train de cogiter sur comment exactement il allait me tirer les vers du nez sans parler sa langue. Puis il laisse vite tomber.

«Man de ? Iston le *? » demande-t-il dans un premier temps en faisant des allers-retours avec ses doigts entre lui et moi.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, mais quand je vois qu'il essai de sonder mon regard en plissant les yeux, je comprends qu'il essai de voir s'il m'a déjà vu.

« Non » dis-je en secouant la tête

Il ne semble pas convaincu, puis il retente une nouvelle question :

«O man dôr túliel le* ? »

Ce qu'il explique en me montrant une carte dessinée à la plume et à l'encre noire, d'un tracé et d'une adresse encore jamais vue dans notre monde. Oui, alors comment lui expliquer qu'on se trouve dans ma tête ? Ca va être drôle cet interrogatoire.

L'interrogatoire à sens unique dura encore quelques minutes qui étrangement passèrent vite tant je m'amusais. J'apprends quelques formules en très peu de temps. Je comprends en voyant les soldats défilés devant lui que c'est une personne importe et que je devrais me référer à lui comme Conui Rînmalthen*…peu importe ce que ça veut dire, ça sonne trop bien. Je réussi à apprendre les salutations, les mots utilisés pour me désigner : adaneth et gwend*. Je réussi à lui faire comprendre que je ne viens de nulle part sur la carte et il m'en montre une autre désignant une île qui avait l'air féerique, mais je me contente de signes négatifs. Quand je crois que son cerveau est sur le point de court-circuiter, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années nous interrompt et débite des paroles qui semblent couler sur son interlocuteur comme la pluie sur une vitre froide tant il reste impassible. Pour ma part, j'ai bien compris que peu importe combien j'essai, rien ne me sera compréhensible. Je me contente de détailler le jeune homme qui se tient droit comme un « i » devant son supérieur qu'il ne regarde même pas dans les yeux alors qu'il semble lui faire un rapport. Il a une magnifique chevelure d'un auburn flamboyant, semblable à celle du jeune homme que j'avais blessé un peu plus tôt. Il est grand, plus grand que moi (ce qui n'est pas difficile), mais je ne saurais dire s'il est plus grand que le « Conui Rînmalthen ». Il est mince, mais robuste et arbore un visage gracieux et paisible. Ses lèvres pleines et vives de leur couleur bougent aussi gracieusement que ses longs cils quand il bat des paupières. Ses yeux sont verts de jade, et je sens leur poids sur moi quand je baisse le regard. Puis, lorsqu'il se penche dans un dernier salut avant de quitter la tente, ses cheveux glissent de ses épaules et révèlent une oreille pointue…pointue !

 _Bon sang où suis-je ?_

Je le vois se relever et partir avec une grâce aérienne, dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ce qui bouillonnait dans ma tête. Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur et trouve la même paire d'oreilles pointues dépassant de part et d'autres de ses tresses.

 _Comment est-ce que ça a bien pu m'échapper ?_

Il a bien sûr comprit que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans la réalité…attends…

« Les dessins de Clarisse ! » je m'exclame en portant mes mains à ma bouche.

Et si ça se trouve je suis dans SA tête ! J'ai le tournis et je n'arrive plus à comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir et sentant que je suis en train d'hyper ventiler, je remonte mes genoux vers ma poitrine et y pose mon front.

 _Respire, ce n'est qu'un rêve, un délire…qui dure depuis presque une heure, mais tu vas bien finir par de réveiller…tu n'as pas le choix…_

Je sens le regard interrogateur de l'homme avec je partage cette tente qui ne semble pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive. On est deux dans ce cas. Il faut que je sache une bonne fois pour toutes si je rêve ou non. J'attrape sa dague alors qu'il m'aide à reprendre ma respiration et l'enfonce profondément dans ma cuisse. Il pousse une exclamation de surprise étouffant à peine ma voix dans un hurlement de douleur, puis de désespoir. C'est trop réel.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée là ? Dr Khan m'expliquera quand je me réveillais._

Sauf que Dr Khan est dans le monde réel. Et que d'ici à ce que je trouve le moyen de le rejoindre, j'ai le temps de faire une dizaine d'AVC. A bout et émotionnellement, épuisée, je m'effondre en larmes, sans égards pour les hommes qui m'entourent, s'activant autour de la plaie béante sur ma cuisse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dormi, et seulement quelques bribes des événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire quand j'émerge de mon sommeille lourd et sans rêves. Épuisant. Je me souviens d'une voix douce, d'un murmure au creux de mon oreille. Comme une prière. Je n'ose ouvrir les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un vieux cauchemar. Malheureusement, l'odeur de pluie et de pin environnante, ainsi que les bruis métalliques et de voix chantantes autour de moi ne me trompent pas sur ma situation. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, anticipant une quelconque luminosité qui ne vint pas. Je suis dans une tente coupée de toute source lumineuse en dehors d'un feu au-dessus duquel boulonnait un chaudron. Une couverture râpeuse est délicatement posée sur moi, me tenant chaud. Je voulu me redresser, mais une douleur me cloua sur ma couche.

 _Ah oui..ça…_

J'ai totalement oublié comment j'ai découvert que je suis prisonnière d'un monde qui apparemment n'est pas le mien. Ou alors je suis dans une sorte de « cosplay » comme ceux auxquels participe Clarisse. Même si je veux de toutes mes forces croire en ma deuxième hypothèse, la première s'impose à ma conscience comme un coup de marteau. Je suis perdue. Autant faire avec. Bah, au moins j'échapperais à ma séance chez le psy avec mon père. Voir le positif. Une chose que seule une mourante pouvait faire dans une situation pareille.

Un bruissement provenant de l'entrée de la tente me tire de mes pensées, et je reconnais le visage du dernier homme à avoir parlé au Conui avant ma crise d'hystérie et il faisait aussi parti de ceux qui se sont précipités sur celui à qui j'avais entaillé le bras. Il est avenant, et sa longue chevelure rousse caresse ses hanches quand il se penche à mon niveau. Il ne cesse de parler dans cette langue que je ne comprends pas et qui me donne envie de pleurer tant elle est belle. Je lui souris, ne sachant que répondre à ses questions (si tant est qu'il y en ait eut) et je ferme les yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Je dois paraître bien faible. Et un véritable fardeau pour ce qui me semble être une légion en chasse ou bref…en voyage. Il doit comprendre, car il cesse instantanément de parler et pose une main sur mon épaule avec un sourire désolé. Je hais ce regard. Mon médecin avait le même sourire quand il m'a annoncé mon cancer. Des années et des années de planifications d'une vie qui tombaient à l'eau après trois malheureux petits mots :

« Une tumeur maligne »

Je n'allais pas devenir journaliste, mais il fallait bien remplir son temps en attendant la fin. Je n'allais jamais devenir archer, mais je devais me fixer un objectif, à défaut de guérir. Et là, je sais que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi avant un bon bout de temps, alors autant se ressaisir et prendre la vie comme elle vient. Même avec des oreilles pointues et un sourire à damner un saint.

J'appuis ma main droite sur ma poitrine et prononce très clairement mon nom. Je le refais encore une fois pour être sûre qu'il saisisse bien mon intention. Puis son regard s'éclaire quand il comprend que j'attends de lui qu'il se présente à son tour. Il appuis sa main contre sa poitrine et se pencha comme l'avait fait le mec aux cheveux blonds de la veille. Puis il parle d'une voix harmonieuse et douce comme elle est propre aux autres hommes-aux-oreilles-pointues (quoique plus chaleureuse que Conui Rhînmalthen) :

« Mae Govanen, heryn Hana. Im enneth Fingrustui. Tirnestad*."

Je secoue la tête, lui signifiant que je ne comprends rien. Je recommence, une main sur ma poitrine je prononce mon nom et reporte la même main sur sa poitrine. Bien que gêné par notre soudaine proximité, il comprend que je veux qu'il fasse simple.

« Fingrustui. » dit-il

Je retire ma main et essais de répéter son nom sans trop l'écorcher. Après tout, il a prononcé mon nom de manière parfaite.

« Finugurustuiu… »

Lamentable…bien sûr, il ne le dit pas, se contentant de sourire. Il répète patiemment, jusqu'à ce que j'y parvienne sans trop le dégueulasser. Je lui offre un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il acquiesce après mon baragouinage informe. Puis étant allongée et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il m'enseigne deux ou trois mots dans sa langue si belle que je sais que je n'atteindrais jamais son niveau. Même si j'adore les langues et que j'ai obtenu un 18 au bac d'italien. Il attrape une de ses mèches lisses à en rendre jalouse Kim Kardashian, et prononce une partie de son nom : « Fing ». Donc ça doit vouloir dire « cheveux » ou juste « mèche », je lui fais comprendre que j'ai saisis en prenant une mèche de mes cheveux et répétant ses mots. Il semble satisfait, car il enchaîne en tapotant la surface du chaudron du bout du doigt pour ne pas se brûler : « Rust » que je ne comprends pas tout de suite pour changer. Quel est le lien entre ses cheveux et le chaudron en cuivre…ah oui ! Je lui attrape une ses mèches de cheveux et dis « Fingrustui » en comprenant que cela signifie « mèche de cuivre ».

Il sourit et passe à un autre mot. Et nous passons ainsi une heure à apprendre des mots de chacun de nos langages, se corrigeant (quoi que son français est tellement parfait que cela en est déstabilisant), et riant de nos propres erreurs. Une quiétude qui est vite troublée par un gémissement venant du fonde de la tente. Une autre personne est ici, avec nous et je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte. Je l'interroge du regard, et il se détourne promptement pour se diriger vers son autre patient. Ce dernier est en train de délirer. C'est moche. Il y a des gémissements, et puis des cris et des pleurs.

« Ada! Adarnîn! Lasto nîn, ù na ennas! Adar! Haaaa!*" (Papa ! Mon père ! Ecoutez-moi, pas par là ! Père !) Beugle-t-il dans son charabia qui me semble tout à coup beaucoup moins poétique.

Je me tords le cou pour voir mon professeur d'un jour le calmer d'une voix douce, n'ayant aucun mal à le maîtriser avec sa carrure à faire pâlir le vigil du Carrefour en face de chez moi. Tout chez lui n'est que douceur et patience, prenant le temps d'être à l'écoute et de s'intéresser à ses patients. Je viens de me trouver un compagnon de choix. Avec un hoquet d'horreur, je le vois changer le bandage du pauvre hère sur son avant-bras. La plaie a l'air pourrie, et le pauvre homme transpire à grosses goûtes en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Je me mords la langue lorsque je le reconnais. Il était là tout ce temps par ma faute. Alors il ne jouait pas la comédie. Ce n'est qu'une entaille causée par une flèche rouillée, certes profonde, mais elle ne doit pas causer pareil tourment. Une larme m'échappe quand je me rends compte de ma bêtise. Il est vraiment mal en point. Et s'il en mourrait ? Et moi qui faisais ma princesse pour un bobo à la cuisse (que je me suis aussi infligée…je suis douée).

J'appuis sur ma volonté et me force à me lever, claudiquant jusqu'à la couche de l'autre patient, ignorant à grand mal la douleur qui me tiraille la cuisse. Je m'assois derrière la tête du soldat, et pose une main tremblante sur son front trempé de sueur. La main du guérisseur m'en empêche, une leur inquiète dans le regard. Oui, je sais que dans un moment de délire, l'inconscient prend le dessus, et la personne peut devenir violente. Je le sais, j'ai giflé ma cousine une fois (bien que je sache que cet homme peut me bien pire). Je le rassure d'un sourire angoissé, et prends un linge qui repose dans une bassine d'eau froide et entreprends de faire descendre la température de son corps. J'éponge son front, puis ses joues, et il se calme petit à petit, retombant dans l'inconscience.

 _Le coach avait raison, je suis un vrai danger public._

Un sourire étire mes lèvres quand je pense aux séances que je sèche malgré moi. Ma mère doit être folle d'inquiétude. Ma cousine encore plus. Mon père ne va pas tarder à prendre l'avion pour la rejoindre, et mes grands-parents s'insulteront copieusement au téléphone, se rejetant la faute de ma fugue. Au moins je n'assisterais pas à ça.

Il délire pendant plusieurs jours, alors que ma propre cuisse se remet difficilement. Je ne sors pas de la tente, et la seule visite est celle du guérisseur ou des amis de celui que j'ai blessé. Tous me jettent des regards noirs de reproches, et m'ignorent royalement, tant que je n'approche pas leur ami. Je respecte autant que possible leur volonté. De toute façon je ne suis pas de ce monde, autant s'y fondre. Et pour cela, le guérisseur continu à m'enseigner ce qu'ils appellent poétiquement, le sindarin (ou eldarin). Leur langue. Je lui apprends autant que possible le français. Il se montre très curieux, si bien qu'au bout d'un mois, il est capable de nommer tout ce qui se trouve dans la tente. A ce rythme là, je ne doute pas qu'il deviendra bilingue avant moi. Je connais les civilités, les noms, mais rien de plus. Et de manière super bancale, en plus.

Un soir, alors que je veille le soldat malade, un bruissement caractéristique se fait entendre. Je me raidi, attendant de voir s'il s'agit de Fingrustui ou d'un autre soldat prompt à me faire payer mon impair. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Conui Rînmalthen (qui est en fait pour moi Hîr Rînmalthen-le seigneur Rînmalthen…merci Fingrustui) me fait fasse, un air étonné plaqué sur son si parfait visage, les cheveux tressés à la manière des autres guerriers, mais un port noble, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son origine sociale. Je m'attends à le voir s'énerver, alors aussi vite que me le permet ma cuisse en cour de guérison, je m'éloigne du corps du malade, et m'incline devant lui comme me l'a appris Fingrustui.

« Mae govanen hîr Rînmalthen. » je balbutie maladroitement, mais assez clairement pour qu'il s'incline à son tour, un air blasé et surpris au fond des prunelles. Puis il m'ignore totalement.

Il ne parle pas à mon grand soulagement, et s'avance vers le corps encore inerte et brûlant, mais beaucoup moins pâle de son soldat. Il pose une main sur ses yeux et marmonne des paroles en sindarin avant de retirer sa main. Le soldat soupire dans son sommeil et semble plus apaisé. Je le regarde, impressionnée (même si après tout ce que j'ai vécu en huit jours, plus rien ne le devrait). Mon regard se reporte sur le soldat qui parle dans son sommeil, et le calme en posant une main sur sa poitrine, comme je le faisais pour ma petite cousine pendant ses fièvres. Cela le clame instantanément.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, moi aussi je fais de la magie !_

Je lui souris, et il m'adresse un signe de tête presque imperceptible avant de disparaître derrière les tentures vertes feuille. Je commence à croire que m'intégrer ne sera pas si dur, finalement. Bah, je n'aurais qu'à ignorer les plus méchants pour me concentrer sur le guérisseur. Guérisseur et arrive en trombe, pensant qu'un quelconque différent a pu éclater entre moi et le commandant, mais il semble satisfait de me voir dormir assise avec une main sur le front de celui que l'on nomme Celon, l'autre reposant sur un livre de médecine en sindarin auquel je n'ai rien compris, mais il faut bien s'occuper, non ?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alors oui, certaines d'entre vous sont probablement déçue que le bel elfe ne soit pas Thranduil, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais lui préparer une entrée Hitchcockienne (ça veut dire se montrer très patiente). Rînmalthen fait partie de mon histoire depuis que j'ai commencé à la penser, alors habituez-vous à sa voix suave et à son charisme il n'en a pas autant que son roi, mais ça se défend !

A bientôt mes Ellyth !

 **Lexique**

* Gwanno ereb men: laissez-nous

*Conui : commandant

*Manan ?: Quoi ?

*Man de ? Iston le ?: Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous connais ?

* O man dôr túliel le ?: De quelle région êtes-vous originaire ?

*Rînmalthen Belegion: Littéralement "couronné d'or", il est le digne héritier de son père Beleg Cuthalion), seigneur des Terres du Sud d'Eryn Galen connu aussi sous le nom de la Maison du Loup (Bar-En-Draug), de part son intelligence et sa fermeté.Ami du roi et commandant des armées d'Eryn Galen, il est connu pour ses talents en archerie.

*Adaneth et Gwend : respectivement femme mortelle et jeune fille

* Mae Govanen, heryn Hana. Im enneth Fingrustui. Tirnestad* : (Bonjour, dame Hana. Je suis Fingrustui. Guérisseur (littéralement gardien de la guérison).

*Ada! Adarnîn! Lasto nîn, ù na ennas! Adar! : Papa ! Mon père ! Ecoutez-moi, pas par-là ! Père !

*Celon : rivière (en raison de son caractère tantôt tranquille lorsque le contexte s'y prête, tantôt déchaîné, généralement lors des batailles qu'il mène).


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les filles !

Alors, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, j'ai prévenu qu'il faut attendre encore un peu (mon imagination n'est pas aussi fertile que celle d'Hana).

C'est pour tout autre chose que je voulais vous parler. Alors voilà, il y a eut un GROS malentendu sur l'un de mes personnages (et j'espère que ce sera le dernier) qui est le Conui Cuthalion, j'ai reçu la review d'une auteure contrariée (à raison), je tiens à m'excuser publiquement, ce n'est pas professionnel, mais je n'ai lu que le premier Seigneur des Anneaux

« BOUHOU ! Vas te cacher ! » Ta gueule Hana, c'est Maman qui parle !

Honte à moi et à mon ignorance, mais j'essai de palier mon ignorance avec les connaissances de certaines amies et de vos fics les filles (et oui, vous m'inspirez grave)

« Lèche-botte… » Mais la ferme j'ai dis !

Donc je risque de faire quelques fautes de cohérences, avec l'histoire originale (mais vous me direz, c'est le but de la fanfic que de modifier le monde créer par nos auteurs préférés), et si JAMAIS vous voyez une similitude avec une autre fic, peu importe laquelle, dites le moi tout de suite.

Je ne fais pas dans le plagiat (sauf au lycée pour rendre un devoir trouvé sur Wikipédia mais qui ne l'a jamais fait ?), et je trouve ça nul, donc désolée pour Cuthalion Blegion, je pensais qu'il existait dans les livres, et je ne prendrais plus de personnages sans vérifier avant…voilà voilà…

Du coup je l'ai renommé dans le chapitre 4 Rînmalthen littéralement "couronné d'or" (cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée!) Belegion, du coup, puisque son histoire est liée à celle de son père...mais suspens!

Ce n'était pas pour vous assommer avec des paroles dans le vent, mais je me sens mieux !

Bref grosses bises !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes chatons ! Je veux juste vous prévenir que c'est un chapitre plus long que les autres parce qu'il s'y passe pas mal de trucs (d'où la longue semaine pour l'écrire). Je n'en suis pas (du tout) satisfaite, alors soyez gentilles avec moi

Bref, trêve de blablatages et place à la lecture !

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Une année passe comme une journée dans ce monde de fou. Ma présence est à peine calculée, bien que beaucoup me considèrent comme un fardeau doublée d'une folle furieuse (qui s'est poignardée après avoir tenté d'assassiner leur commandant et qui avait presque tué leur compagnon…ça fait beaucoup quand même), mais je n'attends pas sagement que ma cuisse se remette pour m'activer à leurs côtés et me rendre utile. Fingrustui reste mon allié le plus sûr, m'aidant dans mon intégration par l'apprentissage de la langue, d'abord parlée, puis les rudiments de l'écriture. En moins de deux mois, je sais m'exprimer…ou du moins me faire comprendre dans les grandes lignes. J'apprends que ce peuple aux oreilles pointues, à la vue sans pareille, et d'apparence si parfaite et sereine était appelée les Evair ou Avar au singulier. Chose que j'ai pu traduire grossièrement par Elfes après avoir éliminé Lutins. J'apprends aussi beaucoup de choses sur mon instructeur, notamment qu'il a 792 ans (oui, c'est vieux un elfe), qu'il est orphelin et pupille de Bar-En-Draug. Pendant longtemps, la rumeur a circulé sur la parenté des deux hommes, disant que Fingrustui serait son bâtard. Chose qui était totalement fausse, et qui lui passait loin au-dessus de la tête. Comme le fait qu'on ne trouve pas convenable qu'une jeune femme célibataire se trouve en compagnie d'un homme seule dans une tente des journées entières. Une jeune femme qui en plus se trouve être une adaneth…qui ont des réputations pas très propres (puisqu'elles sont les seules à pratiquer la prostitution). Mais l'intérêt qu'il me porte est sincère et pur. Et il est tellement patient avec moi que je ne peux que me raccrocher à son savoir. Il y a des profs chez moi qui devraient prendre exemple. Il a piqué une crise de nerf lorsque je lui ais dit que ma prof de chimie avait renvoyé deux élèves en troisième parce qu'ils faisaient exploser des cartouches sur sa blouse. D'après lui, l'apprentissage se fait par amour et non par obligation…il est si naïf. Comment lui expliquer que c'est comme ça qu'elle boucle ses fins de mois ?

Si les premiers temps je m'exprime mal, ma compréhension de la langue est assez bien avancée, et je peux comprendre sans mal tout ce qu'on pense de moi. Dans le meilleur des cas, on m'appelle Adaneth, bien que j'aie spécifié plusieurs fois mon nom et celui de mon père (comme il est d'usage de le faire, même si on n'est pas d'ascendance noble) ou Firiel (comme on aime bien me rappeler que eux vivent des milliers d'années, alors que moi au bout de quelques années je serais soufflée). C'est ça ou Flâdbaran (peau marron- que je trouve vraiment raciste) ou bien encore Host (la grosse) et j'en passe des meilleurs (genre Rhevain : la sauvage). Bref, on ne m'aime pas. Bizarrement, Celon ne me tient pas rigueur de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il me dit qu'il est normal que je pète les plombs après ce que j'ais vu. Il reste néanmoins très distant avec moi.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus que ce que Fingrustui me donne comme travail, je deviens vite son apprentie, malgré les protestations des autres qui refusent de se faire soigner par moi où dans la même tente que moi. Il a fallut que le Conui Rînmalthen en personne me confie son genou après une vilaine entorse qui suivit une chute de cheval, pour que les esprits s'apaisent et que mes camarades me fassent confiance.

Mon ignorance de ce monde, de cette race, de ses coutumes en avait étonné plus d'un, mais on me fournit autant d'informations que je le demande, car telle est leur éducation. Il leur faut répondre à mes questions. On me parle de la Terre du Milieu comme ils l'appellent, on me parle des Valars, des sortes de demi-dieux, et d'Illuvatar, le dieu suprême à l'origine d'Arda la planète Terre. Je les fais tiquer en leur expliquant que dans la langue de ma mère, Arda signifie aussi Terre (comme si le fait même que cela puisse être appelée autrement était impensable). Non, en fait ce qui les étonne le plus c'est qu'un homme et une femme qui ne sont pas du même peuple, puissent s'accoupler et vivre séparément, sans choquer grand monde. Sauf qu'ils ne connaissent pas mon monde. Je leur fais clairement comprendre que s'ils veulent des cours d'histoire-géographie et de sociologie terrienne, ils sont mais alors très très mal tombés.

Après le premier mois passé sur place, j'obtiens l'autorisation (enfin…tout est relatif) de sortir un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes. Or quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir que l'armée est bien plus vaste que ce que je pensais. Je découvre d'autres hommes…elfes…peut importe, habillés de manière différente. Les elfes ont cette sorte d'armure dorée ciselée, et damasquinées de feuilles et d'inscriptions fines, avec des avant bras et recouverts de cuire marron aussi frappées d'écriture enchanteresse. Ces gens là sont différents. Ils rient fort, boivent de la bière et se déplacent avec beaucoup moins de grâce. Ils revêtent une armure argentée surmontée d'un casque pointu et ont tous un arbre gravé au milieu de leur poitrine. Et ils font tous une taille normale…pas comme les perche que je me traîne depuis deux mois et qui me font complexer. Non, plus choquant : ils ont une barbe ! (oui c'est choquant quand on ne fréquente que des mannequins imberbes depuis un mois et demi)

Pas de doute, je viens de tomber sur un camp d'Homme avec un grand « H ». J'ai envie de pleurer de joie quand je réalise que si ça se trouve, ils savent parler français (on ne peut pas se trouver si loin de chez moi…si ?). Une petite lueur d'espoir qui est vite soufflée lorsque l'un des soldats me remarque. Il sort de derrière un arbre en réajustant son armure, alors qu'une odeur de bière et de pisse envahit mon espace vital. Un guerrier saoul, sûrement en mission depuis plusieurs mois si ce ne sont plusieurs années (et qui donc n'a pas dû voir beaucoup de jupons), seul avec une jeune fille en tenue légère (pour ma défense, il doit bien faire 25°C) au milieu de nulle part.

 _Je ne veux pas être fataliste, mais ça sent pas bon pour ta gueule ma grande. Cours._

Chose que je ne fais pas. Parce que un mois passé en Terre Du Milieu ça te bouffe tout bon sens, et tu te retrouve à chercher de l'espoir là où il n'y a que des emmerdes.

 _Souviens-toi de ces filles disparues et retrouvée violée et égorgées au fond d'un fossé !_

Je me sens un peu comme les femmes dans les films d'horreur qui s'acharnent à descendre les escaliers vers la cave où on sait qu'elles vont trouver une folle possédée qui va chercher à les étriper…bah là c'est pareil, sauf que moi, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Au lieu de courir, je dis :

« Vous parlez français ? »

 _Ah bah oui ! Tape la discute, vas-y ! Offres lui un verre et puis retire tes vêtements pour lui faciliter le travail tant que tu y es !_

Je n'écoute jamais ma voix intérieure, mais quand je le fais, ça ne finit jamais bien, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai la poisse !

J'esquisse un mouvement de recul quand je vois son sourire s'agrandir avec ses yeux fixés sur ma poitrine (cadeau génétique de mamie! Et dire que des filles paient pour ces conneries…), et je trébuche, avant de me rattraper sur un tronc et de détaler. Sauf que c'est un soldat que j'essai de fuir, et même si son armure est lourde, il a bien dû apprendre à sauver sa peau sur le terrain. Et je me retrouve plaquée au sol, avec un mec d'une tonne à califourchon sur moi. J'ai beau me débattre, il me maîtrise en deux temps trois mouvements, et m'arrache le haut de ma tunique. J'avais refusé de me séparer de mon soutien-gorge lorsque Fingrustui m'avait apporté de quoi me changer, et je suis fière de moi quand je le vois galérer pour le retirer, ce qui me donne assez de temps pour lui casser le nez et essayer de me relever. J'hurle comme une malade lorsqu'il me rattrape et me frappe pour me faire taire. Ce qui ne marche pas.

 _Quelqu'un va bien finir par t'entendre._

Oui, quelqu'un a entendu et n'a pas trouvé mieux que de planter une flèche dans l'œil de mon agresseur. Je sens qu'on me relève et qu'on me pose dos à un arbre, pas loin du cadavre du poivrot. J'hyper-ventile et sens ma poitrine se serrer. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas mise dans de beaux draps, tiens…

« Tu vas bien ? » demande un Celon froid et calme en sindarin

J'essai d'acquiescer, mais ça ressemble plus à des convulsions qu'à un « oui ». Il a tué un homme pour me sortir de là… Je lui ai encore attiré des problèmes.

Il me soulève et me ramène au camp que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Il me pose dans une tente à l'écart de tous. Il me recouvre avant de me servir un verre d'eau. Un bourdonnement vient casser le calme de la tente quand je me rends compte que c'est Celon qui me parle en sindarin, mais je suis trop bouleversée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Hana ! Firiel… » dit-il en me secouant comme un prunier pour obtenir mon attention. « Je reviens avec Fingrustui, mais tu ne dois pas sortir, tu m'entends ? »

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois et resserre la couverture autour de mes épaules, avant de me relever et de faire les cent pas.

Je viens d'échapper à ce qui fait la hantise de toutes les jeunes filles là d'où je viens. Et rien que de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu me faire, je me retiens de vomir, alors qu'un frisson vient me secouer. Depuis mon premier jour ici, je pensais que la sécurité m'était acquise parce qu'un commandant de légion avait généreusement offert de m'abriter en attendant que je retrouve mon chemin, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'étendue de la cruauté de ce monde. Quel retour à la réalité…Les elfes, eux, ne semblent pas être ce genre de race aux bas instincts. Je ne suis même pas sûre que cela leur effleure l'esprit. Je suis une femme, et en tant que telle, ils ne peuvent même pas me regarder dans les yeux quand ils s'adressent à moi. Je pensais au départ que c'était du dédain, mais ce n'était que du respect pour mon intégrité et ma dignité. Sauf ceux qui sont mariés (Finn est marié…qui l'eut crû !). Et Rînmalthen, mais lui il est un peu spécial…

Je commence à penser à ma mère.

 _Non, ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas chialer et passer pour une faible et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils font aux faibles ces gens là…_

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand deux hommes entrent dans la tente. Fingrustui se précipite sur moi et commence à m'examiner. Je ne comprends pas encore tout dans sa langue, mais il essaye de faire au mieux et de mélanger au français, histoire que je comprenne.

« T'a-t-il touché ailleurs qu'au visage ? »

« Non »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ? »

« Il le voulait… » je réponds en français

Etant le seul à comprendre ma langue maternelle, il poursuit en français :

« Qui était-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas…un homme de l'autre campement. »

« Tu es inconsciente ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ? » dit-il en perdant de sa froideur pour un ton inquiet

« Mais il est mort maintenant. Vous allez le dire au Conui ? » j'ajoute en sindarin pour détourner la conversation

Il s'échangent un long regard grave qui en dit long sur la merde dans laquelle on se trouve.

Je m'inquiète sincèrement de ce que pourrait leur faire ce vieil aigri. Depuis notre première rencontre il n'a eu ni regards ni égards pour moi. C'est à peine s'il me remercie quand je le soigne, et bougonne dans sa barbe quand il doit parler de moi (et non à moi comme le voudrait la bienséance à laquelle il est TRES attaché, mais passons). Et ne parlons pas de la droiture avec laquelle il traite ses hommes. D'une justesse sans faille, il peut parfois même frôler la cruauté.

 _T'as encore fait du beau boulot ma vieille !_

« Quand va-t-il arriver ? » je demande en essayant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui se forme dans mon ventre.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt dans son auscultation. Il n'a pas pensé aux conséquences pour moi. Je suis sortie en dehors de leur campement alors que je suis sous sa responsabilité, et j'ai entraîné la mort d'un soldat allié. Il ne va pas aimer.

« Reposes-toi » me dit Finn en sindarin en me recouvrant les jambes avant de quitter la tente.

D'accord. Alors c'est vraiment grave. Et je croyais que Celon pouvait me tenir compagnie, mais il non. Il sort peu après Finn pour éviter les questions indiscrètes. Ils ne devaient pas disparaître aussi longtemps de leurs fonctions (ou alors il a peur que je pète les plombs et le plante encore une fois). C'est ainsi dans l'armée sylvestre, chaque soldat est capital à l'équilibre de la légion. Je me retrouve alors seule, en proie à des pensées sombres et sans doute inutiles, puisque la réalité finit quand même par me rattraper. Le Seigneur revient de la chasse, et les pauvres larves que nous sommes vont souffrir milles morts pour avoir défié son autorité (je vous dis que le lyrisme n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais c'est joli quand même).

Un cor de Vert-Bois (oui c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle…) a retenti et toutes les tentes se vident pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Ce n'est pas le Conui. Les manières de saluer ne sont pas les même. Je n'ose pas sortir de ma tente, parce que je sais à qui j'ai affaire. Et pour une fille sans importance comme moi, rencontrer un chef d'Etat aussi important, ben ça fait peur (on ne parle pas de François Hollande là). J'aperçois le cortège royal passer trois rangées de tentes plus en devant de là où je me tiens, les pans à peine entrouverts. Des « Mae tollen, Ernil » (Bienvenu, Prince), et autres « Im gelir celi ad lîn » (je suis heureux de vous voir à nouveau) retentissaient de tous les coins.

Alors c'est lui, sur son cheval blanc comme neige et sa longue crinière argentée ceinte d'un diadème d'argent…ou non, c'est trop brillant. Il revêt une armure plus rutilante encore que celle de ses soldats, et son port royal ne tromperait pas un aveugle. J'ai envie de profiter de l'agitation ambiante pour filer, mais c'est sans compter sur les barbus alcooliques et l'attention accrue de Finn qui me pousse à l'intérieur.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de te reposer ! » siffle-t-il en entrant à son tour

« Je ne peux pas rester enfermée ici, alors que vous aller vous faire punir par ma faute ! » je réplique en espérant qu'il gobe facilement.

« Ne sois pas idiote ! Le roi doit avoir un million de problèmes plus urgents à régler. Et quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas te montrer, pas maintenant. »

Il esquisse un mouvement vers la sortie, lorsqu'un cri en sindarin (qui ressemblait plus à une lamentation lyrique) fendit l'air.

« Manan ? » je demande en voyant son expression changer du tout au tout.

Finn tourne un regard douloureux dans ma direction et dit tout bas :

« Arana gwann » (le roi est mort)

Je retiens une exclamation. Me réjouir serait vraiment incongru (mais bon, je ne crèverais pas aujourd'hui), tous tiennent à leur roi (presque autant que les british tiennent à la mother queen), et le fait que cela reporte mon problème ne le fait pas disparaître pour autant. Attends…

« Ce n'était pas lui sur son cheval blanc ? »

« Non…il s'agit de Cund Thranduil, ionîn. » dit-il d'une voix éteinte. « J'ai…je dois…ma place est auprès de lui. Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviendrais te voir. » puis il disparaît.

Alors, après plusieurs semaines de retard, je peux enfin rencontrer le prince d'Eryn Galen, celui de qui dépend ma survie et mon sort selon son bon vouloir. Je ne le vois pas bien de là où je suis. Il discute avec un de ses capitaines, un mec pas commode à la chevelure rousse. Il vient de perdre son père, mais je ne vois pas une once d'émotion sur son visage. Ses émotions fonctionnent comme celles du Conui : tout est enfoui à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas assez proche pour voir ce qu'il en est réellement. Il tourne la tête vers Finn qui lui présente ses condoléances. La perfection propre aux sindar (ou les elfes blonds…faut suivre) ne devrait plus m'étonner même si je n'en ai rencontré qu'un seul. Mais une exclamation m'échappa (la même que j'essayais de cacher tout à l'heure) devant son visage angélique, brisé par ce masque dur et froid qui caractérise si bien les hommes de pouvoir dans ce milieu.

« Mais qui es-tu, Thranduil Oropherion ? » je murmure pour moi-même

Sauf que lui, ben il a tout entendu (on m'avait pourtant prévenu). Il lève la tête dans ma direction et le temps qu'il cherche à me fixer, je disparais derrière les pans de la tente. Aïe Aïe Finn va me tuer. Je prie discrètement pour que Rînmalthen sorte de nulle part et lui fasse oublier ma gueule bronzée au milieu de ces visages blancs aux chevelures parfaites. Rien ne se produit pendant très longtemps et j'en conclu qu'il a plus urgent à faire. Mais cette fois, je reste dans la tente.

Le Conui ne refait surface que quelques heures plus tard, confus et déchiré de douleur à ce que m'en a dit Finn. J'aurais aimé voir ça par moi-même, un soupçon d'émotions dans cet océan de glace. Je n'ai toujours pas obtenu le droit de quitter la tente quelques jours plus tard, alors que le corps de ce soldat avait disparut par les soins de Celon, mais risque d'être découvert à tout moments. Je me ronge les sangs pour ces énergumènes, et ils s'obstinent à me calmer, comme s'il ne s'agit que d'un vol de bonbons…

« Un homme est mort par ma faute ! Un allié à notre cause qui plus est ! »

« Un scélérat et une ordure ! Tu n'as pas à le regretter… » dit Finn

« Mais…il est mort ! »

« Au cas où l'information n'aurait pas complété son voyage jusqu'à ton esprit j'en suis sûr Ô combien brillant : nous sommes en guerre. Des hommes meurent tous les jours, ils ne se formaliseront pas d'un cadavre de plus. » dit Celon

« Nous sommes perdus… » je continu dans mon drama, ce qui ne l'a conduit qu'à rouler des yeux et quitter la tente.

Bref, deux jours plus tard, on lève le camp. Ce qui ne m'avait pas vraiment frappé jusqu'ici et qui me saute aux yeux de part sa stupidité c'est : pourquoi rester aussi longtemps sur place, alors qu'on aurait très bien pu les rejoindre sur le champ de bataille ?

« Le roi était très prévoyant. En emmenant son fils avec lui à la guerre, il savait qu'il exposait son royaume à l'anarchie si les deux devaient mourir. Alors il a confié les rennes à son ami le plus proche et le plus fidèle : Rînmalthen, le dernier Sinda à Eryn Galen. Il devait reprendre la couronne si aucun des deux ne revenait vivant de Dagorlad. » M'explique Finn dans un français parfait (je gère comme prof il n'y a pas à dire !), alors que je l'aide à ranger ses onguents et autres potions. «Il a établit son camps ici à Henneth Annûn, car si une mauvaise nouvelle devait arriver, il devait être capable de… comment dis-tu _orthor_ dans ta langue ? »

Il mime une couronne sur sa tête.

« Oh ! Régner. Il n'est pas un héritier légitime. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui lui donne le droit de régner, c'est un sinda, certes, mais je vois mal ce qui peut bien justifier sa présence sur un trône. C'est franchement raciste. »

Il rit de mon innocence. Bah oui, chez eux le clan définit la classe sociale. Et les Sinda sont au top, donc les autres ne peuvent que suivre. Mais la démocrate du XXIème siècle que je suis ne l'entend pas comme ça. Avec le recule on dirait Hermione et son syndicat des elfes de maison martyrisés (on ne sort pas indemne d'une collocation avec Clarisse). Sauf que sa réponse m'a totalement mouchée tellement elle n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attends :

« Hîr Conui Rînmalthen n'est pas seulement le commandant des légions d'Eryn Galen et membre du conseil des Cinq Maisons. Il est aussi le neveu du roi, le fils de son frère unique Ovor, mort à Doriath, bien avant leur arrivée à Eryn Galen. Je t'ai déjà raconté leur histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est juste…alors Rînmalthen aurait été leur seul héritier légitime encore vivant. »

« Très juste. Mais ne l'appel plus par son prénom, c'est grossier. Il est ton seigneur, traite le comme tel. »

Je lui avais déjà raconté dans quel régime politique je vivais avant d'arriver ici. Il s'est moqué, pensant que je déconnais. Mais non. Il est parti sur un long (très long) laïus sur la vertu d'être dirigé par un être omnipotent, comme un enfant aurait besoin d'un père. Ouais…nos avis divergent un peu mais j'ai besoin de lui pour survivre, alors je m'assois sur mes principes et ne dis rien.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous résumer l'année que j'a passée en compagnie de ces si intéressants et adorables…non on ne va pas aller aussi loin ,disons qu'ils sont supportable ces gens.

Et je me retrouve après cinq interminables mois de marche alternée entre le cheval noir de Celon et mes pauvres pieds endoloris et blindés d'ampoules, à…marcher. Seule. Ils m'ont abandonnés pour chevaucher à l'avant, avec leur commandant et leur prince, et moi (du fait de ma condition et de la discrétion de rigueur pour laquelle je ne suis naturelle pas douée, je dois me contenter de la compagnie des soldats à pieds, grognons froids et hyper grégaires (ouh ! un terme scientifique…sociologique…bref, elle étale sa culture l'auteure). Mais au moins je ne risque pas d'attirer son attention, puisqu'il ne jette que très rarement (voir pas du tout) de regards au bas peuple à l'arrière.

Je fais passer les journées en essayant de traduire en français ce que disent les soldats, et très vite, je me rends compte que je suis capable de traduire la marseillaise en sindarin. Ce voyage n'aura pas été totalement inutile. En cinq mois nous avons traversé une plaine dégueulasse avec une terre empoisonnée et une herbe qui semblait malade où (bonne nouvelle) les Hommes nous ont quittés (avec un soldat en moins, mais il faut croire que Celon est bon dissimulateur), passé un marais qui puait la charogne après avoir été rejoints par une délégation d'elfes aux cheveux noirs (sauf un qui arborait une magnifique chevelure blonde et lumineuse…machin fidel…je ne me rappelle plus de son nom), qui sont les Noldor d'Imladris (Finn a réussit à m'inculquer quelques trucs finalement). Je souris devant la négligence avec laquelle le roi Sinda salut leur roi…seigneur (je ne comprends toujours rien à leur système politique). Toujours est-il qu'ils voyagent, et campent avec nous à Emyn Muil. Le coin le moins rassurant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Imaginez vous des pics aux arrêtes dentées de roche noire à perte de vue, et de la poussière grise soulevée par un vent chaud venant du sud. Il y fait tellement gris, c'est à se demander s'il ne fait pas nuit tout le temps. Je remonte mon col sur mon nez pour ne pas respirer les nuages de poussière. A première vue, on sait que ce n'est vraiment pas sain. Une main s'abat sur mon épaule, et je vois Finn me sourire. Rares étaient les moments où on se retrouvait ces derniers temps. Je suis contente de le voir.

« Je dois te monter quelque chose. » m'annonce-t-il

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

J'anticipe déjà un truc de malade avec de la magie ou des dragons, quelque chose qui me donnerait un peu de baume au cœur dans cette atmosphère glauque. Au lieu de quoi, Monsieur juge bon de m'apprendre à suturer une plaie béante et dégueulasse sur un cheval qui est tombé dans une crevasse deux heures plus tôt. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour son premier rendez-vous avec une fille…

« Finn… » je gémis en retenant la bile qui m'obstrue la gorge

« Ce n'est que la base de ta formation en tant que guérisseuse. » ajoute-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque « Tes passé au stade supérieur de la simple préparatrice d'onguent, estimes-toi honorée. »

« Et qui je te prie t'as fait croire que je voulais devenir guérisseuse ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas des vôtre ! »

« Souligner l'évidence ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Tu es bien une étrangère, et d'une race considérablement inférieure (oui, il a osé), mais tu as ta place parmi nous. Nombre d'entre nous te considèrent déjà comme membre à part entière de notre légion. »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! La plupart d'entre eux regrettent que j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps parmi vous et tu le sais ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Parce que si tu ne trouve pas immédiatement de quoi te rendre indispensable, la seule solution est de te laisser derrière nous, en proie à cette Nature hostile. Et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. » siffle-t-il en s'abaissant à mon niveau

Je soupire. Il a raison. Je ne suis qu'un poids mort ici. Je n'ai fait que leur attirer des ennuis plus gros les uns que les autres. Il faut que je fasse ma place et gagne le respect du plus grand nombre. J'attrape la trousse et me joins à lui devant le cheval noir.

« Par où dois-je commencer ? » je dis d'une voix blanche, le cœur au bord des lèvres face à tout ce sang

Finn me sourit et reprenant cet air de prof du dimanche, il me montre les différentes étapes de la pose des sutures. Je n'ai jamais travaillé sur des grosses plaies, juste des entorses, des épaules démises (et le bruit des os qu'on remet en place ne me fait plus gerber…oui je suis fière de moi !), et même une écharde ! Enfin, je comprends pourquoi Finn me donne un cheval comme premier gros patient plutôt qu'une personne, en raison du stress. Et je suis fière de pouvoir dire que je n'ai pas charcuté l'animal, en fait la cicatrice ne se voit presque pas.

« Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée. Le Conui va être fier de pouvoir le récupérer. La jument des Galadhrim le rend fou. » sourit-il, plus satisfait de son enseignement que de mon apprentissage.

« C'est le cheval du Conui ? » je demande en paniquant soudain. Et s'il tombait malade après une infection due à un point mal posé ?

« Aglareb, le Glorieux. Maintes batailles les unirent, et il suffit d'une simple crevasse pour le mettre à terre. » dit-il en ignorant mon angoisse. Il s'agenouille et caresse avec douceur et tendresse la crinière ébène du cheval d'un calme à toute épreuve (à moins qu'il ne soit drogué).

« Qu'est-ce que Galadhrims ? » je demande en essayant de calquer ma respiration sur le souffle chaud et régulier du cheval (celui du Conui brodel !)

« Le clan qui s'est joins à nous en même temps que les Noldor. Ils sont originaires du Naith de Lorinand, là où nous devrons aller, afin de présenter nos respects à Amroth, leur futur roi, et d'assister aux funérailles du roi Malgalad Amdir dans leur cité, Caras Galadhon. »

« Oh pitié…combien de temps cela va prendre pour rejoindre leur forêt ? » je soupire en m'asseyant et me massant les pieds.

« Si le climat et les terres nous ont favorables, huit mois. »

« Pardon ? » je m'étrangle « Alors, nous ne sommes pas plus près d'Eryn Galen ? »

« Eryn Galen n'est que notre dernière étape, et nous sommes encore loin de l'atteindre. Dans deux ans au mieux. » dit-il en s'étonnant de mon manque de notion du temps

Seigneur ! J'allais devoir les supporter encore longtemps !

 _C'est ou ça ou tu te réveilles dans un lit d'hôpital avec une séance de chimio par semaine qui mettra KO ton compte en banque._

Mouais…la voix de la raison. Et puis j'ai apprit plus de chose en un an et demi avec ces créatures (que j'essai le plus possible de qualifier de réelles en vain), qu'en deux ans de fac. Et Fingrustui n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus terrible comme compagnie. Ni Celon. Et j'ai même sympathisé avec le regard dur et froid du Conui et l'indifférence à la limite du snobisme du Prince Thranduil…non il ne faut pas aller aussi loin, le Caun a l'air d'être un vrai Staline, le communisme en moins.

 _T'es trop gentille avec eux._

Oh la ferme ! Ils me gardent en vie qu'est-ce que je peux bien espérer de plus ?

Il a été convenu entre les dirigeants que les soldats seraient mieux reposés dans des tentes, à l'abri de cet air malsain. On monte donc un camp. Dans une zone à risque. Je salue l'esprit de ces personnes si imbues de leur personne qui se croient hors de danger et en terrain conquis là où les troupes ennemies se sont réfugiées…Bref, je ne suis pas rassurée. Je monte ma tente avec Finn qui a décidé que plus personne n'aurait besoin de lui et qu'il peut bien prendre une heure pour s'occuper de son incapable d'humaine tout seul. Il ne le dit pas, ne le pense sûrement pas, mais les autres nous voient comme ça. L'assistée et l'assistant. Mais comme je vous le disais plutôt, Finn est totalement insensible au qu'en dira-t-on. Puisque la seule opinion qui compte à ses yeux est celle de son seigneur et tuteur, Hîr Rînmalthen (et elle lui est presque toujours favorable).

Il m'installe un lit de camp, alors que je rechigne à le laisser m'assister comme si j'avais les membres amputés.

« Non mais sérieux quoi ! » je bougonne en français « Si je savais qu'en restant ici au lieu de gagner en autonomie, je serais toujours traitée comme une invalide, je me la serais plantée dans le cœur cette foutue dague ! »

« Ne parles pas aussi fort ou tu vas attirer la curiosité des Galadhrim ! Sincèrement, les voir fourrer leur petite gueule de singe dans nos affaires est la dernière chose souhaitable. » dit-il en français avec calme en arrangeant des coussins comme le ferait ma maman.

« Leurs quoi ? »je hoquète choquée par ses propos sur ses semblables

« Gueules de singes ? Je t'ai entendu tenir les mêmes qualificatifs à l'encontre des hommes, je pensais que c'était de rigueur pour des personnes dont on ne n'apprécie pas la compagnie » dit-il avec la même expression que ma petite cousine à qui je fais répéter les gros mots qu'elle a dit en classe. C'est trop mignon.

« Non, Finn. Tu as raison, mais c'est assez grossier. Ne dis plus ça, ça salit ta jolie bouche. Et puis ils n'ont pas des gueules de singe, non ? » je souris

« Je te le dirais bien si je savais de quoi il s'agit ! » soupire-t-il, honteux.

Ils n'ont pas de singes en Terre du Milieu ? Bon, ils ne loupent rien. Une fois au Maroc un singe m'a sauvagement volé mes gâteaux et a pissé sur mon sac avant de filer dans son arbre. Je l'aurais tué.

« Un singe est une créature assez proche de l'homme dans ses traits mais qui diffère de nous par son absence de langage parlé et l'opulence de sa pilosité. » dis-je, fière de mon sindarin presque courant (par contre l'accent est dégueulasse)

 _On dirait une phrase Wikipédia…_

« Oh ! D'où l'insulte. Je vois… »

J'adore jouer au prof avec lui !

Un grondement sourd nous sort de notre petite quiétude. Soudain, bref, mais intense. J'interroge Finn du regard, mais ses sens sont tous dirigés vers le nord du campement. Il sort sans un mot, vif comme un coup de vent, et disparaît. C'est un autre soldat qui entre dans la tente. Un gros dur répondant au doux nom de Dagnir (pourfendeur…oui je sais…). Je l'ai toujours évité à cause de ses regards carnassiers, mais je me retrouvais piégée.

« Il faut que tu sortes ou Caun Thranduil et les seigneurs vont se poser des questions. » grogne-t-il avec son habituel air bourru

Il jette une armure rutilante de soldat lambda à mes pieds et dit :

« Enfiles ça et vient avec moi »

« Mais…je ne sais pas me battre ! »

Panique à bord ! Je n'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie, pas même à Fort Worth chez mes grands-parents (et Dieu sait que c'est le paradis du flingue là bas). Sauf une fois où je devais chasser des oiseaux mais mon grand-père a vite laissé tomber. Et je doute qu'ils aient des fusils ici.

« Ne sois pas idiote ! La Conui le sait et il m'a chargé de ta protection. On me donne un ordre et je l'exécute, alors tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même. »

Il veut me protéger ? Je lui avais sauvé son cheval, après tout. J'enfile tout et sors avec Dagnir, alors qu'une vision cauchemardesque et des cris de tous les côtés me parviennent.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alors ? Pas trop déçues d'avoir attendu pour ça ? (REVIEWS !)

A la prochaine ! (qui devrait arriver dans la semaine si je me met au boulot sérieusement)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

Coucou mes chatons !

Alors, je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir oubliées la dernière fois, mais je me rattrape : MERCI pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir, je crois qu'on sous estime un peu le pouvoir de quelques mots dans la détermination d'un auteur à publier ou non une suite, vous m'avez poussée à continuer dans ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit passe-temps en attendant les choses sérieuses.

J'ai normalement répondu à toutes celles à qui je pouvais répondre, les autres je vous dis que j'apprécie que vous preniez le temps de m'écrire là-dessus (personnellement je ne suis pas toujours satisfaite de ce que j'écris ce n'est pas de la super littérature non plus).

Il va y avoir de la violence et des descriptions assez imagé, alors je rappelle : RATING T

Je n'ai pas eus le temps de le relire, du coup s'il y a des fautes, je veux bien en être informée, et de même si vous trouvez que c'est trop rapide, que je survol des détails.

Bref, Bonne lecture !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les mêmes créatures affreuses, les orques, qui avaient attaqués le campement à Henneth Annûn avaient surgit de derrière les pierres noires, se fondant dans le décor. Ils tuent et étripent tous ce qu'ils trouvent.

Je savais que venir s'installer ici serait une mauvaise idée. Mais je crois que le roi a besoin de faire swinguer sa lame, vu comme il s'acharne sur les pauvres bêtes. C'est un vrai film d'horreur qui se joue devant mes yeux. Des têtes sautent, des gargouillis sanguinolents retentissent alors que ces bêtes se font égorger, et pour la première fois, je vois un elfe mort, les tripes à l'air. Du sang me gicle dessus dans tous les sens, ne comprenant pas s'il s'agit de sang orque ou elfe. Ce que je ressens est au-delà de la nausée, même la plus forte. J'ai peur, et je sens le monde rétrécir autour de moi. Ou peut-être est-ce la prise de Dagnir autour de ma taille, alors qu'il abat le tranchant de son arme sur le crâne d'un orque, le fendant en deux et faisant gicler son sang nauséabond dans notre direction. Il me pose dans un coin calme à l'ombre d'un amoncellement de pierres noires.

« Ne bouges pas ! Et gardes ça pour te défendre. » dit-il en me mettant une dague entre les mains.

Bizarrement, ce truc me semble plus lourd que la première fois. Ce n'est pas la même, mais le métal est le même, bien que taillé plus grossièrement que celui du Conui.

« Je ne sais pas m'en servir… »

« Tu n'es pas idiote à ce point, si ? Le côté pointu doit frapper l'adversaire. Point. » il grommèle avant de disparaître.

Ca a l'air idiot dit comme ça. Mais moi je n'ai jamais tué personne. Du moins, pas volontairement. Pas à ma connaissance.

Comme le premier jour sur cette Terre, j'observe fascinée le spectacle de trois armées différentes, avec des techniques tellement complexes et hétéroclites, propres à chaque peuples. La scène se déroulant, je me rendais compte qu'une seule victoire prévaut sur les autres : celle de la Mort qui rafle tout ce qu'elle trouve sur ce champ de bataille improvisé. Sylvestres, Galadhrim, Noldor, tout ce qui peut posséder un cœur et une tête se fait vider de son sang sous mes yeux impuissants. Et je prie de toute mon âme qu'elle épargne ceux qui m'ont épaulée et protégée tout ce temps. L'odeur de la mort envahit peu à peu mon espace, et je la sens embrouiller mes sens, entêtante un peu comme la fumée des chichas dans lesquelles me traînait mon cousin maternel (la référence laisse à désirer mais le résultat est le même).

Je suis tellement absorbée par ma vision que je ne vois pas arriver une ombre noire à ma droite. Une créature hideuse. Un orque…non, c'est plus gros que ça. Un troll ? Finn m'en avait parlé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que mon premier combat se fasse avec une créature plus forte que moi. Et plus grand, il devait faire deux tailles d'hommes de plus que moi. Il avance dans ma direction avec un pas bourru, plus lourd que les orques. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus rapide que moi, mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable en détalant comme une lâche. Non…tout le monde va me voir. Il donne un premier coup de sa massue faite d'une matière que je ne tiens pas identifier. Des relents pourris viennent me gifler les narines, et je ne peux me retenir de tousser. La poussière noire soulevée par nos pas me rentre dans les yeux, et la bouche.

 _Mais quelle victime ! Non mais regardes-toi ! Moitiée arabe moitiée américaine, deux peuples conquérants et guerriers, pour donner ça ? Tes ancêtres doivent rougir de honte là où ils sont._

Inutile. Un vrai fardeau. Je suis là à attendre qu'on me sauve, qu'on se salisse les mains pour moi.

Je vois encore Celon mourir de rire alors que je lui expliquais mes origines. Comme pour une tortue descendante d'une famille de lièvres. Ca n'a pas de sens. J'ai du sang de Cow-boy dans les veines et les autres ont envahit l'Andalousie !

 _Non en fait ce sont des paysans venu s'installer à Almeria au IXème siècle…_

J'essai de me concentrer, La Voix…bouges-toi !

Je soulève la dague d'une main mal assurée et tremblante en direction du Troll qui me fixe de ces yeux vides. On dirait le regard d'un pigeon. S'il a la capacité de réflexion d'un pigeon, ça devrait être vite réglé…Je test mes suspicions et jetant discrètement un caillou qui tombe derrière lui dans un petit bruissement qui lui fait totalement oublier ma présence. Oui, ça va être simple.

Utilisant ma rapidité (pas non plus Usain Bolt), je file entre ses jambes, et tente de trancher son artère fémorale en utilisant les connaissances en anatomie. Ayant la force d'une poule effrayée et sa peau épaisse d'aidant pas, je ne réussi qu'à lui faire une petite entaille, et il bouge la jambe tellement brusquement que la dague y reste fichée, et je me retrouve sans armes devant un troll en colère.

 _Cherches…cherches…_

Mes yeux se posent sur le pic de pierres noires derrière lui. L'ascension va être longue et périlleuse, mais c'est ou ça ou mourir sous sa massue. Je cours en direction de ce pic, qui représente ma seule chance de m'en sortir par moi-même dans cette bataille. Je ne suis pas que l'apprentie de Fingrustui, ou la protégée de Celon ou celle qui a miraculeusement échappée à la mise à mort par leur Seigneur et Commandant. Je suis une personne à part entière, un membre de cette légion qui s'est investie presque autant que les autres pour notre survie.

Je sens le sol trembler sous mes pieds, et je sais que le Troll me suit, martelant le sol de ses pieds énormes et déformés, et de sa massue qui me rate systématiquement. Mes pas ne sont pas aussi légers que ceux des elfes, et pour une fois, cela joue à mon avantage. Je sens la poussière s'échapper sous mes pas, et mes pieds s'enfoncer dans la caillasse calcinée par l'air vicié. Je m'essouffle, alors que je vois se rapprocher le pic à vingt mètres devant moi. Je me retourne, et vois arriver le Troll qui crache par intervalles irréguliers, autant d'air qu'il le peut de ses poumons malades. Il arrive enfin à moins de cinq mètres devant moi, et laisse retomber sa massue devenue trop lourde pour lui. Il préfère essayer de m'étriper à mains nues. Ce sera encore plus simple. Il avance à pas lourds. Je commence à reculer, et il prend un peu plus de vitesse. Je cours encore une dernière fois, et enjambe le pic. Il tente de me rattraper, mais la poussière et les pierres déjà martelées par mon poids s'échappent sous ses pieds, et il s'écrase sur le pic, empalant sa tête sur ce dernier. Du sang jaillit comme un gésaire de son crâne ouvert, tombant sur mon visage en une pluie chaude et grisante.

 _Félicitation…ta première victime consentie._

Une fascination pour la mort qui me vient de je ne sais réellement où. J'ai passé les trois dernières années de ma vie sur le fil du rasoir, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que le peu de vie qu'il me restait pouvait bien m'apporter ou si la crise d'épilepsie qui me prenait serait la dernière. Je ne voyais pas d'avenir, pas de lendemain, juste une succession de visites chez le cancérologue, le mercredi après-midi, et mon neurologue deux fois par mois, puis mes restrictions quotidiennes qui faisaient de moi une malade victime du cancer, et non pas un malade luttant contre le cancer. Pour la première fois, l'ennemi je le vois, et je le combat, et je le tue. Dieu que ça fait du bien !

Les mains tremblantes d'adrénaline, je fixe son corps difforme pendant encore quelques secondes avant d'être rattrapée par la réalité. Un hurlement dans la langue propre aux orques (langue noire apparemment) me scie le tympan gauche, et un : « Crève pourriture harradhrim ! » s'en sut avec autant de véhémence. Je ne comprends plus rien…les harradhrim sont les Mauvais Hommes, ceux qui ont été corrompus par l'Ombre ? Si j'en sors vivante, je questionnerais encore Fingrustui.

Il abat sa hache près de mon visage et je l'esquive par chance. Son arme étant trop lourde pour lui, il la suit dans sa chute, et me laisse le temps de déloger la dague de la cuisse du troll, avant de lui faire face.

« Et elle veut se battre ! Le Maître aime les caractères forts. » croasse-t-il avant de me foncer dessus.

Il frappe une première fois avec la hache, puis une seconde fois, et finit par m'allonger avec une droite bien placée. Ca réveil. Je me relève difficilement, et tente d'évaluer mes options. Il n'est aussi lourd ni aussi con qu'un troll. Ca va être coton.

« Allez, approche ma jolie. Ne rends pas les choses trop faciles, bats-toi ! » grimace-t-il dans un sourire vicieux.

Pourquoi est-ce que je le comprends, lui ? Est-ce que j'ai réellement le temps de lui poser des questions sur les origines de sa langue ?

La peur devrait être là. Je devrais prier pour que Finn ou le Conui ou Celon ou même Dagnir débarque de nulle part pour me sortir de là. Mais je n'arrive qu'à ressentir de l'excitation. Un peu comme si je me prépare à danser en publique pour la première fois. Mêler mes pas lourds et maladroits à la chorégraphie si parfaite des elfes en pleine bataille. Je rends son sourire à Quasimodo et écarte les pieds, calant mes pas sur les siens, ma respiration sur la sienne.

 _Ca ne peut pas être si compliqué que ça…tant qu'on ne me demande pas de tirer à l'arc._

Il esquisse un mouvement dans ma direction, et je me recule en frappant à l'aveuglette. Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres quand je me rends compte que je l'ai touché au bras. Il relance avec un plaisir malsain, nullement diminué par sa blessure. Il me frappe de nouveau au visage, et envoi son pied dans mes côtes. Un craquement m'arrache un hurlement, et le sang inonde ma bouche. Je me relève tant bien que mal, mais la bête me rallonge aussitôt, avec un sourire de jouissance malsaine.

« Alors c'est ça le nouveau jouet du prince ? Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de ton sort. On va voir si tes cris peuvent l'atteindre. »

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit ou reprendre ma respiration, il enfonce sa hache dans ma jambe, me faisant hurler. En ce moment, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'un cri féminin parmi les troupes pourrait créer comme désordre. Je veux juste qu'il me fiche la paix. Je pourrais peut être être sauvée par un réveil dans mon lit entourée de ma famille.

 _Arrête de rêver, tu te fais éclater par un orque et si tu as de la chance, il t'achèvera bientôt._

Mourir. Non…pas tout de suite. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Je le voir avec horreur lécher mon sang sur le tranchant de sa hache, la délectation dans le regard et sur ses lèvres pourries. Ils ne sont pas seulement des bêtes féroces, mais aussi de grands malades ! Je ne veux pas savoir à quel point.

Je relève la tête et envoi une pierre ramassée au passage ricocher contre son crâne. Je n'ai pas assez de force dans les bras, et ses mois d'inaction m'ont un peu empâtée, et m'on causé une vive douleur dans le biceps. Mais l'effet que cela produit sur lui me permet de fuir en claudiquant entre les corps qui chutent et qui saignent, en évitant les haches, les dagues et les épées impressionnantes. Des hurlements dans des langues que je ne peux plus comprendre, des supplications, des gargouillis, la douleur dans ma jambe, tout ce fond sonore coule sur moi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Il me vient à l'idée de rechercher Finn, lui raconter que j'ai réussi à tuer un troll, et le traîner dans une tente pour faire des potions…nous allons en avoir besoin.

Mais de quoi je parle ? Je ne veux plus être spectatrice ou actrice de cette danse. C'est une folie, une chose à laquelle je n'ai pris part que par obligation, je ne suis pas sensée être là. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, et je le ressens aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Comment se fait-il que où que j'aille, je finis toujours par souffrir ? Il n'est pas génial le plan du Tout-Puissant. Mes Grand-père me diraient de garder la foi, que tous les hivers ont une fin. Vas dire ça aux Stark ! Je n'ai pas l'esprit clair. Mais je ne veux plus voir ça. Je dois survivre. C'est ma priorité : surv…

Je me fais faucher par un train à poil puant la mort. Je suis traînée sur une longue distance, ma tête butant contre une surface métallique au rythme du galop effréné de la bête, le corps trop endoloris pour faire quelques efforts que ce soit pour m'en sortir. Je sens mes membres s'engourdir, et ma respiration fuir mes poumons alors que je lutte pour les remplir d'air. La poussière me recouvre alors que je suis finalement larguée sur le sol rocailleux, m'infligeant plus de bleus. Un gémissement brisé m'échappe, alors que je sens un museau fouiller abruptement mes cheveux. La langue noire écorche de nouveau mes oreilles alors que l'orque qui maîtrise cette chose lui ordonne de s'éloigner de moi.

Je suis foutue. Je ne pourrais jamais me battre contre eux. Ils devaient avoir des siècles d'expériences et étaient rompus aux combats, sans compter leur bestiole. Si tant est qu'elle soit la seule…

Quelque chose de froid et poisseux se pose sur ma joue. En la sentant bouger, je me rends compte que c'est une main. L'orque répond quelque chose à l'autre orque qui dit autre chose et je suis traînée par les jambes. Je me débats comme une folle, hurle comme une malade. Rien à faire. Je vois le plaisir dans les yeux de mes assaillants.

 _Je ne vais pas survivre si je continue comme ça. Aller sois forte ! Personne ne t'entend de toute façon. Ils ne remarqueront ton absence qu'à la toute fin._

Bordel de poisse.

Je me relève et fais face à l'orque avec dans l'idée de le fuir dans une tentative désepérée, mais il me couche d'une gifle magistrale qui m'assomme à moitié. Je suis traînée pendant encore quelques minutes qui me semblent des heures. Je ne perçois bientôt plus rien. Seulement le feulement de la bête au dessus de moi qui nous suivait…un loup. Non c'est plus gros. Sa bave chaude s'écoule sur mon front et se mêle à mes cheveux déjà poisseux. On me charge comme un sac à patate derrière une autre de ces bêtes, et l'odeur de crasse et de mort devient insupportable. Je gémis en enfonçant mon nez dans la tunique que Finn a faite pour moi. Mon cœur se contracte alors que je réalise que je ne le reverrais certainement pas avant un moment. Il semblerait que dès que je m'attache à quelqu'un, l'Univers me le retire comme s'il le bonheur et la stabilité ne m'étaient pas permis.

Essayant de ne pas trop penser à demain ou aux secondes qui vont suivre maintenant que le Conui ne me protège plus, je ferme les yeux et régule ma respiration, afin de m'endormir. J'ai toujours fais ça pendant mes crises d'angoisse. Le temps passera plus vite. Comme ça je ne verrais pas la mort arriver.

La bête part dans un galop immodéré, et je sens la prise de l'orque sur mon dos pour me maintenir en place, ses griffes crasseuses s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Une larme se perd dans la fourrure du loup, alors que je rouvre les yeux pour voir Celon se faire laminer par un orque sur un autre loup.

C'est finit. C'est finit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Salut !

Je veux juste vous prévenir que mes chapitres, s'ils ont commencé sur une note plus ou moins légère, vont s'assombrir avec le temps et à se rallonger. J'espère que cela ne vous dissuadera pas de regarder la suite, mais ce ne sera plus joyeux joyeux…voilà !

Bonne Lecture !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Merci pour vos Reviews je les savoure comme de l'eau dans un désert !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! »

« Tiens-toi tranquille, mon coeur. Ce sera rapide »

« Mais ça va faire mal ! »

« Pas si tu récite la formule magique. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Oui Tata. »

« Dis la avec moi : Je suis la Reine de Cœur, le monde n'est qu'un tas de losers ! »

Un rire cristallin raisonna dans la bijouterie _Hammer and Sons._ Larry Hammer, le dirigeant de la petite boutique couvrait les deux jeunes personnes de ses yeux casi-centenaires, alors que la petite Hana choisissait deux trèfles à quatre feuilles comme premières boucles d'oreilles. Il a connut les trois générations de Lowell et aucun jamais ne s'est pointé dans ce monde avec une crinière brune, une frimousse aussi adorable, et une timidité qui n'était certainement pas de ce côté de la famille.

« Allons, petit papillon. Ne bouges pas et compte jusqu'à dix. Paul aura finit d'ici là. » dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil à son fils cadet.

Paul Hammer venait d'atteindre la trentaine, et le soleil texan ainsi que le travail le rendaient plus âgé. Plus mature et viril… vous devinerez donc qui Tante Allison a choisit pour engendrer Clarisse un mois plus tard.

Personne ne put retenir un sourire attendrit devant la frimousse émerveillée de Hana face au miroir.

« Je ressemble à Lady D ! Je suis une grande dame ! Je suis une princesse ! »

Elle s'extasiait comme si plus rien au monde ne pourrait la combler plus que ces deux petits trèfles en argent. Comme si avec ces boucles d'oreilles, elle pourrait conquérir le monde et s'en réclamer la reine. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Car elle avait franchit un interdit.

Maman allait criser. Papa allait adorer.

Petite Hana de trois ans venait de se faire percer les oreilles et on aurait pu croire qu'elle était trop jeune pour ça. D'autre diront qu'elle aurait du le faire plus tôt. Hana savait que cela arrivait juste au bon moment. Comme tout dans sa vie. Tout devait arriver au bon moment, car rien n'arrive sans raison. Rien ne peut être injuste. Pas même son chat écrasé par le voisin, ou son mp3 tombé dans les toilettes, ou même la boule blanche sur son scanner IRM. Tout devait arriver à point nommé, parce que le Destin ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Jamais. Pas même en Terre du Milieu.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un marteau-piqueur me martèle le crâne. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite. Ma bouche s'est ouverte dans mon sommeil, et ma langue est sèche et ma bouche pâteuse. J'ai faim. J'ai froid. J'ai mal. Je suis encore en vie.

Des bruits dégoûtants de mastication et une odeur âcre me parviennent de leur repas improvisé. Ils vont essayer de me faire manger leur viande séchée dégueulasse. Je préfère encore mourir de faim. Je frissonne et amène mes jambes vers moi autant que me le permet ma jambe blessée. J'ai compté deux jours depuis mon enlèvement (journées au fond de cavernes sales et humides et les voyages de nuit). Aucun elfe en vue. Aucune aide d'aucune sorte. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait être étonnant, la guerre a vidé cette terre de ses hommes compétents. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est croiser une troupe rival aux orques qui me laissera l'occasion de partir.

 _Oui, garde espoir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nous sommes le 30 Octobre de l'an 3438 du Second Age (Eh oui, je compte encore).

Cinq autres jours se sont ajoutés à ma captivité. Et je me gèle encore les miches.

Ces bêtes immondes ont prit l'habitude de me réveiller avec de l'eau glacée en plein visage, puisque nous longeons une rivière depuis Emyn Muil. Je ne vais pas tarder à chopper une fièvre ou une pneumonie, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux mourir. Mais c'était ou ça ou un coup de pieds en pleine face.

J'ai pris le temps de soigner sommairement ma jambe ces derniers jours. Je crois que j'ai évité l'infection. Mon armure me pesant lourde, je l'ai abandonnée lors de notre dernière halte, il y a six jours. Je le regrette amèrement. Même si le froid ne me dérange pas la plupart du temps puisque je suis toujours sur le loup. Ma jambe blessée les ralentissait trop, et me torturer leur faisait perdre trop de temps, alors ils ont opté pour la facilité. Ils ne me remarquent pas et se contentent de me garder en vie. J'ai parfois même l'impression qu'ils se contiennent pour ne pas me faire trop de mal, comme pour obéir à un ordre. Ils essaient de me nourrir. Je n'avale que l'eau. Mes muscles se sèchent, et ma tête tourne, mais je ne mangerais rien de ce qu'ils me donneront. Je rouvre lentement les yeux et les laisse s'habituer à la luminosité grise de la Lune froide, mais vive. Toutes les nuits sont lumineuses ici. Ca m'a frappé les premiers temps, et puis je dormais dans une tente, alors j'ai finit par ne plus faire attention. Mais la Lune remplit le Ciel de toute sa splendeur et sa lumière. Les étoiles sont plus grosses et plus nombreuses que les nôtres. Et dire que personne n'y prête attention à part les Elfes qui leur consacrent leur architecture pour en accueillir la lumière, et un jour dans leur année, appelée Mereth en Gilith (La fête des Etoiles). Ils leur vouent un véritable culte, et ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'un peuple qui adore littéralement toute source de beauté.

Bref. Tout est gris et brun. Celon m'avait parlé de cette plaine pendant notre voyage à pied. Il me faisait l'itinéraire que nous devions emprunter. Et cette plaine désolée, brûlée et triste se nomme les Terres Brunes. Elles s'étendent sur des miles, à tel point que je me sens comme un petit caillou dans le Loch Ness. Rien pour s'abriter des intempéries, pas une ombre pour les jours de grande chaleur. Le pire à traverser si on ne sait pas se repérer, car tout ce ressemble, et c'est si vaste qu'il est aisé de perdre son chemin. Personnellement même si je pouvais m'enfuir, je ne le ferais pas ici, où l'on peut voir à des kilomètres à a ronde. Pas pratique pour la discrétion. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où on pourra bien se cacher quand il fera jour.

Je sens du mouvement dans mon dos. En fait c'est beaucoup trop faible pour que je puisse savoir de quoi il s'agit. Un petit gémissement m'en donne une idée.

 _Pitié…non. Tout sauf ça. Fautes que je me trompe…faites que je me trompe…_

Je n'ose pas me retourner de peur de trouver ce que je crains le plus en ce moment : une source d'émotions.

Le gémissement se fait encore entendre, suivit par des petits sanglots. Si petits.

 _Et merde ! Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Et ici, en plus !_

Serrant les paupières, je me retourne vers la source du bruit, bloquant mes émotions dans un coffre fort de self-control à peine maîtrisé. Mon cœur se contracte sauvagement quand je vois la source de mon angoisse.

Les problèmes ne font que commencer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Ccchhht… »

C'est la seule chose que je peux articuler correctement tant la peur qu'ils nous entendent me saisi. Je passe une de mes mains sur le petit visage tordu de douleur et d'horreur de l'enfant qui me fait face, essuyant ses larmes. Un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans. Je l'entends murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, et je me dis que vu son jeune âge, la langue ne comptera pas trop. Tant que j'arrive à le rassurer, il devrait s'en remettre.

 _Non, ne t'en mêle pas. Ca va encore finir avec un cœur brisé et des larmes à n'en plus finir._

Mais comment résister à cette petite boule brune ? A ces grands yeux gris ? Et comment se fait-il que je ne le remarque que maintenant ? Hier…Hier une autre troupe d'éclaireur nous on rejoint avec un sac de toile. Il devait être dedans. Ils ont dû salement l'assommer, car je le vois se débattre avec ses liens pour tenter de se masser l'arrière du crâne. Je regarde vers les orques. Ils mangent un cheval mort depuis plusieurs jours, trop absorbés par leur festin dégoûtant pour nous prêter attention. Je prends le petit et le fais basculer de mon côté, afin d'avoir tout le loisir de lui parler sans être vue. Je vais très vite m'y attacher. Et ça ne va pas le faire. Il semble déjà plus calme, même s'il tremble encore beaucoup. Ses petites lèvres étaient bleues, et je me rends compte qu'il n'a presque rien sur le dos. Je n'ai rien moi-même pour le réchauffer, et je ne veux pas le voir mourir d'hypothermie entre mes doigts. Je regard ma tunique. J'ai perdu du poids, et elle flottait déjà lorsque je l'ai enfilée la première fois. Il est assez petit pour renter dedans.

Je le rassure d'un court baiser sur le front, et enfonce le petit garçon sous ma tunique, sa tête se retrouvant vite calée contre ma poitrine, son front et ses cheveux dépassant de mon décolleté. De cette manière, on pourra au moins échanger notre chaleur. Il a une douce odeur. Comme celle de tous les enfants. Je le berce doucement pour le laisser s'habituer à mon odeur, et il s'endort presque automatiquement, réchauffé et rassuré. Un petit bruit de succion me parvient de ma poitrine, et je sais qu'il suce son pouce. Tant d'innocence. Si petit et fragile. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas une pourriture ? Les pourritures s'en sortent toujours.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce que sont devenus les parents de ce petit. Mais je me jure de prendre soin de lui autant qu'il m'en sera possible. La nuit n'est pas tombée depuis très longtemps, ils doivent se dire que comme elles se rallongent, ils ont le temps de traverser la plaine au galop. Ca nous laisse un peut de répit. Le petit cesse de trembler et ses joues creuses se colorent quelque peu d'un rose grisâtre. Combien de temps est-il resté sans nourriture ? Mes entrailles se serrent quand je pense à mon enfance. Heureuse et pleine de vie. A quoi ressemblera la sienne avec eux ? Une chose est sûre, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Ou ils devront me passer sur corps…façon de parler, c'est assez dégueux quand on voit la tête des bestiaux.

Il remue, parle un peu, et enfonce son nez dans ma tunique.

 _Non, personne ne me le prendra, maintenant que je l'ai trouvé_.

J'enfonce mon nez dans ses cheveux et ne m'autorise aucun repos. Mes yeux scrutent l'horizon. N'importe qui peu se trouver dans les zones d'ombres. Je prie de toutes les forces de mon âme pour un miracle et une armée elfe. Ou une un groupe d'éclaireurs. Ou simplement un seul elfe. Ou un Homme…peu importe.

Je suis seule. Non, NOUS sommes seuls. Je viens de me trouver une responsabilité.

 _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça._

Soudain je sursaute. C'est imperceptible pour un œil extérieur, mais le petit la senti. L'un d'eux approche. Il a aussi senti que je flippe grave, parce qu'il se recroqueville contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous. De lui. Est-ce qu'ils mangent les enfants ? L'enfant enfonce sa tête un peu plus dans ma tunique, si bien que je n'ai plus qu'une touffe de boucles brunes dans le décolleté. J'aurais bien ris si je n'avais pas une gueule déformée en face de moi. Un sourire-muraille de Chine sadique sur le visage, il parle dans sa langue avant de me rouer de coups. Je fais rempart de mon corps contre le petit, comprenant qu'ils veulent tester ma détermination à le protéger, et aussi un peu s'amuser. Je sens ma plaie à la jambe se rouvrir sous les coups de massue, et je mords ma lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Le petit garçon tremble dans mes bras, et je l'entends gémir, trop faible pour pleurer ou crier. Lorsque l'orque est finalement repu de violence, il me crache des insultes dans sa langue copieusement, m'arrosant de postillons répugnants, avant de me tirer par les cheveux, et me traîner jusqu'à son loup, sous les rires gras de ses acolytes, se délectant de mes hurlements. Je sens mon cuir chevelu se décrocher et brûler par endroits.

L'humiliation ne me touche pas. Pas venant d'eux. Pas comme ça. Il me force à me relever, me faisant lâcher le petit qui commence à couiner sous ma tunique en s'accrochant désespérément à mon corps meurtri. Je ne pleure pas. Pas encore. Je ne dois pas craquer. Mon calme est encore un point d'ancrage pour le môme. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Et la frustration des orques devant mon refus de jouer le jeu, les conduits à m'attacher les poignets et à garder la corde dans les mains de l'un d'eux, me traînant comme un chien en laisse derrière leur loup, tirant dessus brutalement. Bien qu'épuisée, et boitillante, j'appui sur ma volonté et garde la tête haute. Le petit tiens bon malgré la maigreur de ses petits bras, et resserre ses jambes autour de mes hanches, toujours plus fort, et lorsque je le sens glisser, je le remonte impitoyablement avec mon genou. Mon désespoir pointe dangereusement. S'ils prennent la peine de « se faire plaisir », c'est que nous devons approcher de leur destination finale (qui se trouvera aussi être la notre si je ne réussi pas à faire le nécessaire).

Nous marchons ainsi des heures entières, alors que je sens mes poignets se détacher de mes bras, le sang poisseux et collant couler le long de mes bras et se coller à ma tunique. Mes pieds se recouvrent d'ampoules et s'écorchent sur les pierres qui traversent mes semelles. J'ai la sensation de marcher sur des braises ardentes. La soif se fait très vite sentir, ainsi que mes jours de jeûne. Mes jambes peuvent à peine supporter mon poids, alors maintenant que je me retrouve avec un enfant, je sens mes genoux protester violemment. Je tente de les reposer, mais le cavalier orque me tire violemment, alors que je perds l'équilibre, et suis traînée. Ma tunique est râpée, et les pieds du petit ont prit à la place de mon bassin.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir. Je ne vais tenir très longtemps. Le petit à faim et soif, et s'affaiblit de minutes en minutes, et j'ai découvert en caressant ses cheveux plus tôt une bosse anormale à l'arrière de sa tête. Sûrement une infection dû au coup qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Je veux m'excuser et le serrer fort dans mes bras, et laisser libre cours à mes larmes, mais je suis soulevée par les poignets au bout de la corde râpeuse, et chargée sans ménagement sur le loup géant. Au moins, maintenant, je peux le serrer dans mes bras.

« C'est bientôt fini, mon grand. On est les Rois de Cœur, et ce monde n'est qu'un tas de losers. » je lui murmure en anglais.

Il ne comprend pas, mais je le sens s'apaiser, bien que le stress le conduise à rester accroché à moi comme une moule à son rocher.

Nous chevauchons le reste de la nuit. J'entends bientôt des clapotis, et des voix s'élèvent dans leur langue noire. Des protestations. Des hurlements. Ils n'aiment pas l'eau. Il me vient à l'idée de sauter avec le petit. De fuir en nous laissant porter par le courant. Une idée avortée par le cavalier qui me ligote à lui pour être sûr que je ne ferais pas de bêtises. Je ne retiens pas mes larmes de frustration. Pas quand je sans l'eau fraîche et pure m'éclabousser alors que nous traversons. Ayant conscience que ce seront peut être les dernières gouttes d'eaux avant très longtemps, je sors la tête du petit et lui fait profiter de l'humidité de l'air, et je le vois cligner adorablement des yeux alors que des gouttes l'atteignent aussi. Je souris et pleure. Je sanglote. Pas fort, pas assez pour que l'orque le sente. Je sais qu'il ne se risquera pas à des gestes brusques de peur de tomber dans l'eau. J'ai envie de basculer.

 _Ils ont des flèches. Sûrement enduites avec du poison de morghul. Ne tente rien, tu as un enfant avec toi._

Si seulement il n'avait pas été là ! Il aurait été mort ou avec ses parents. En tous cas, sûrement mieux que maintenant, dans les bras d'une étrangère qui pue la charogne et qui ne parle pas sa langue.

 _Inutile…_

La fatigue et l'épuisement n'ont rien enlevé à ma détermination. Je ne me suis déjà pas d'un grand secours, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour lui rendre sa vie. On va tenter…pas tout de suite. Nous retrouvons vite la terre. A peine sur la berge, nous sommes lancés au grand galop, et je sens les liens entailler mes bras nus dont j'ai du arracher les manches pour me faire un bandage à la jambe. Je suis gelée. Frigorifiée. Mais je crains d'avantage pour sa vie.

 _Il va falloir que je lui demande son petit nom._

Si on en sort vivants, oui. Mais je ne devrais pas me faire de soucis quand à ma survie. Ils ont l'air de me garder vivante pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer. Ou le petit. Un frisson d'horreur me parcoure en imaginant les mains griffues de ces bêtes sur la peau soyeuse de l'enfant. Je veux pleurer. Pas lui. La nuit se prolonge et ne semble jamais finir. Mais la rapidité des bêtes nous fait arriver dans un bois alors que l'aube pointe. Manque de chance, le couvert des bois leur est favorable, les cachant de la lueur du jour. Si même la Nature est de leur côté…

J'ai envie d'hurler sur ma connerie de poisse. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux et de cogner sur tout ce que je trouve. J'ai envie de laisser tomber le petit sur le sol, ils ne le remarqueront pas. Mais je reste amorphe. Léthargique. Le moment n'est pas encore arrivé.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je nous laisse balloter pendant encore deux semaines. Deux semaines sous le couvert des arbres. Se croyant à l'abri, ils ont prit tout leur temps pour se repaître de ma souffrance, alors que le petit regardait. Le premier soir, la halte fut prise à côté d'un courant d'eau où nous avons pu nous désaltérer et nous nettoyer sommairement. Apparemment, la vue de mon corps meurtris les excita beaucoup. Leur folie perverse se lisait sur leurs visages dégoûtants. Ils m'immobilisèrent contre le sol, ignorant les cris de l'enfant qui écarquillait des yeux horrifiés. La peur de la douleur, la peur de la mort, et la simple peur provoquée par leur laideur le faisaient hurler dans les bois, le vide transmettant son écho dans toute la forêt. Mes hurlements pour lui faire tourner la tête ne fonctionnèrent pas. Ils m'arrachèrent ma tunique et s'amusèrent à creuser des sillons le long de mes seins, sur mes épaules, et de mes hanches, léchant le sang qui coulait au passage, me cognant le visage au moindre mouvement brusque. On m'hurlait des choses dans mes oreilles, et on faisait boire un liquide noirâtre qui brûla ma gorge et m'étouffa presque. Cette humiliation là passa moins bien que la première. Et elle dura des heures…de très longues heures où mes hurlements firent parti du bruit ambiant des bois aux allures enchanteresses. Puis on me laissa renouer les lambeaux de ma tunique autour de mon cou. Alors je comprenais l'utilité du petit. Ils ont besoin d'un spectateur. Parce que détruire est tout ce qu'ils savent faire. Et ce fut la même chose durant des jours.

Je me sentais sale, honteuse, impure. Inapte à prendre le petit sur mes genoux pour le rassurer. Ils se sont éloignés, riant grassement, se cherchant querelle. Nous oubliant jusqu'à leurs prochaines pulsions. Je me nettoyais dans l'eau, évitant mon reflet à tout prix. La nuit, je le serrais contre moi, lui chantant une berceuse que me chantait ma Granny avant de dormir. Il s'endormi. Fit des cauchemars. Puis se rendormi. Puis hurla à nouveau. Et la journée qui suivit ne fut pas mieux, partagée entre les humiliations qui leur firent me couper les cheveux très courts en me crachant au visage. Je voulais hurler. Mais je n'en n'avais plus la force.

Je voulais ma mère. Je voulais qu'elle me serre fort contre elle, et qu'elle me dise que tout va bien se passer de sa voix douce. Je voulais Clarisse et ses blagues lourdingues et ses références geek. Je voulais retourner chez moi, même si cela signifiait retourner au calvaire du cancer. En vérité, la sentence me semblait plus douce sous cet angle.

Je voulais mourir. Là, c'était dit.

Leurs lames crasseuses passèrent sous les ongles de mes pieds, me faisaient hurler au désespoir. Mon épaule était démise, et l'un d'entre eux s'amusa à sentir mes côtes craquer entre ses doigts. Et je vous en épargne des belles. Au bout de ces deux semaines, il ne restait plus rien de nous.

Aujourd'hui, nous marchons encore. Le regard vide du petit garçon (que j'ai nommé librement Galadh parce que je l'ai rencontré un jeudi et qu'il vient du Gondor) me broie le cœur. Je ne peux plus le regarder tant sa maigreur et sa douleur me font mal. Pire encore. Il est brisé. Son innocence semble affectée. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Si j'avais été plus vigilante sur le champ de bataille, si j'avais écouté Dagnir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Galadh serait encore avec ses parents. Et aujourd'hui il souffre ainsi que ses parents par ma faute.

Une journée, puis deux, puis trois s'écoulent sans incidents. En fait, les orques semblent différents jours après jours. Ils ne sont pas apaisés. Bien au contraire. Leur agitation n'est pas physique, mais mentale. Il m'est impossible de savoir ce qui se trame là dedans, mais ça ne sent pas bon pour eux. Je ne sais pas encore ce que cela signifie pour nous. Mes membres tremblent à chaque pas, mais je me décide à porter le petit qui semble sur le point de mourir d'épuisement. Tout comme les orques. Je ne comprends pas. Ils semblaient comme vidés, mais emplit d'une colère froide. Une folie qui ne quitte plus leurs regards devenus douloureux. L'un d'entre eux tombe sur ses genoux au bout de quelques heures, et je le vois suffoquer dans sa folie.

Oui, c'est bien ce que je vois. De la folie à l'état pure. Il va tuer. Il va devenir fou. Comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà. L'air dans cette forêt, l'atmosphère magnifique et enchanteresse semble affecter leur esprit corrompu. Même les bêtes couinent et tentent de s'arracher les oreilles avec leurs pattes. Tous semblent voir perdu ma raison. Alors je comprends que c'est le bon moment.

 _On ne nous a pas laissé tomber finalement…_

Mais j'ose à peine y croire. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils ne chercheront pas à nous atteindre ?

 _Arrêtes de réfléchir pour une fois !_

J'ai le petit est dans mon dos, aujourd'hui. Je sens son souffle régulier sur ma nuque. L'ayant habitué à l'anglais depuis notre rencontre, je continu à lui murmurer des paroles douces, en caressant ses jambes meurtries sur mes hanches. Il se tend. Il a comprit.

Etant sur la gauche du cortège, je m'éloigne sur le côté un pas sur deux. Personne ne remarque rien. Je jette des regards par intermittence à tous les orques présents et à leurs bêtes. Soudain, un feulement inhabituel sort de la poitrine d'un des orques, Celui qui est en tête de la diligence. Il engueule l'un des deux qui l'entourent. Et pour la seconde fois, je comprends ce qu'ils disent. Le « pourquoi » ne me frappe pas, en fait j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Je t'avais dis que cette forêt était maudite ! » crache l'orque

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! Nous sommes passés par là pour venir ! » grogne son acolyte

Et je ne comprends plus rien. Ils s'échangent d'autres paroles apparemment très hostiles, et après quelques minutes, je les vois se sauter dessus et se charcuter mutuellement, avant d'être rejoints par les autres, alors que les bêtes, prisent de la même folie, se mordent violement les pattes, rependant leur sang infecte sur le sol merveilleux de cette forêt qui semble nous porter secours.

« Accroches-toi, Gal. » je lui murmure en enserrant ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi pour lui faire comprendre.

Il acquiesce et enfonce sa tête dans mon cou, se tendant comme un anaconda autour de mon corps. Je suis faible, je n'ai pas mangé ni bu depuis des jours, mais la perspective d'une liberté proche, me revigore comme un seau d'eau glacée.

Je cours aussi vite qu'il m'est possible. Aussi vite que mon corps brisé me le permet. J'avale ma douleur, m'en nourris pour aller de plus en plus vite. Ma maladresse légendaire semble avoir prit sa journée de RTT. Et ma poisse est restée avec les orques agonisants dont les hurlements nous atteignent encore. Je cours plus vite encore, et soudain, le silence me frappe comme un coup dans l'estomac. Je pile net, ce qui, au vue de mon état physique, n'est pas une bonne idée. On se retrouve par terre, le petit projeté à deux mètres de moi. Je me débats avec la mousse pour ramper jusqu'à lui. Il sanglote. Il pleur de plus en plus fort, et je serre contre ma poitrine. Je sais ce que ses larmes signifient. De l'horreur et du soulagement. Ce n'est encore qu'un petit garçon, après tout. Je le berce contre mon sein, me découvrant un instinct maternel, et lui embrasse le sommet de son crâne. Il a peur, il est dans un endroit inconnu entouré d'une femmes qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Je sais ce que ça fait.

« Tout va bien…cchhht…Je vais prendre soin de toi, Gal. On va s'en sortir. »

J'ai plus l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre. Ma santé mentale va en prendre un coup, ou alors je vais devenir Rambo. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelque soit l'issue de ce voyage, je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque le souvenir de mon père me racontant des histoires de pirates et d'aventurier pique mon cerveau. A cette époque, l'innocence et l'excitation l'emportaient sur la peur. Je me voyais capitaine de frégate, ou à la tête d'une expédition au cœur des cités Maya, ou dans un sous-marin à deux mille mètres sous l'océan à la recherche du Titanic et de ses trésors…

Je pleur. La perte de l'innocence est une expérience extrêmement douloureuse, peu importe l'âge. Je sais que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Mais je me prépare, je dois me sentir prête. Parce que je sais que la tempête n'est pas encore passée, et que Gal a besoin de moi.

Il se sépare de moi, et pose ses petites mains froides sur mes joues. Pour la première fois, il crée le contacte avec moi. Je lui souris faiblement, et il m'embrasse avec tendresse, avant de se relever. Il me tend sa petite main.

Oui, il est temps de repartir.

« On y va, mon bonhomme. On a deux ventres à remplir. »

Il me sourit pour la première fois de ses petites quenottes.

Je bande ma jambe une nouvelle fois, et attrape sa main, avant de marcher vivement vers une autre destination, vers notre nouvelle vie. Ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellow!**

Je suis contente de vous retrouver mes chatons! Je vous envoi un nouveau chapitre long, il se passe pas mal de choses, mais on se rapproche de Thrandy à grands pas, ne perdez pas espoir!

On va bientôt revoir nos amis elfes, mais j'espèrais faire un petit saut chez les nains de la Moria, vu que je les adore, ça va être bien, promis.

Grosses bizes tout partout!

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Bon, je vous l'accorde, le chapitre denier n'était pas le meilleur de mon existence. Je résume : Je me fait snober par Thranduil-Tout-Puissant qui décide que je ne vaux pas la merde sur ses bottes rutilantes, je suis reléguée au statut de…en fait je n'en avais pas, on établit un camp sur une montagne alors que je les avais prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée et « Ô surprise ! » on se fait attaquer en pleine nuit par une troupe d'orques sur des loups gants (qui se trouvent s'appeler des Wargs…ouaip), je me fais enlever, torturer et humilier, et j'adopte un petit orphelin que je prends avec moi dans ma fuite, alors que les Wargs en questions sont rendus fous par la magie de la forêt.

Et c'est là que je vous retrouve les copines. J'ai arrêté de compter les jours, mais je peux vous dire sans soucis qu'une bonne année est passée. Une longue et laborieuse année adoucie par la présence de mon petit soleil. Galadh a quatre ans, et sait tuer et vider ses écureuils tout seul comme un grand. Je me suis retrouvée avec une bouche à nourrir et une raison de me lever le matin. Il a été une telle source de motivation pour moi que je me sens mûrir de jours en jours. Je lui ai appris l'anglais, le français et tout ce que je sais du sindarin et de l'arabe (pas grand-chose, mais assez pour qu'on puisse communiquer sans qu'on nous comprenne). Je lui donne tout ce que je possède autant dans mon savoir que dans mon temps, il est mon petit monde. Je crois que sans lui, je n'aurais pas été fichue de quitter les orques, ou je me serais laissée mourir de faim et de froid.

Nos cicatrices ont bien cicatrisé, même si d'autres ne se soignent pas avec des herbes ou un fil et une aiguille. Je garde un léger boitillement, et mon épaule droite ne peut plus supporter les charges trop lourdes, mais je travaille à ma propre rééducation lors des parties de chasse (tout les putains de jours…j'en peux plus !). Le petit ne garde qu'un trait horizontal à l'arrière de sa petite tête, mais elle a été très vite recouverte par ses boucles brunes.

L'été a débuté il y a quelques jours, et déjà, le couvert des arbres rend la chaleur étouffante. Nous essayons de ne pas rester trop longtemps vers la rivière, car c'est l'itinéraire le plus logique pour les voyageurs de passage, et je ne suis pas encore prête pour une vie sociale ou un autre enlèvement. Nous n'avons plus entendu ou vu d'orques, et je crois que c'est bon signe. La forêt semble enchantée, comme si sa pureté chassait toute trace de noirceur. Je n'ai plus revu de larmes sur les joues de Gal depuis notre fuite, et je sais que ce n'est pas dû à la magie de la forêt. Il est heureux. Je le sens dans mes tripes, et c'est ce qui me fait encore avancer.

Nous marchons deux fois par jour et ne restons jamais plus de 24 heures au même endroit. J'ai accompli un vrai miracle pendant notre vie de Robinson : j'ai fabriqué un arc ! Eh ouais ! Hana le danger publique à fabriqué un arc et a tué des sangliers avec ! Dans ta gueule Coach ! J'ai dû en faire un modèle réduit pour la petite pousse parce qu'il passait son temps à me piquer le mien. Je ne suis pas une experte dans le domaine de la tuerie et de la cuisine de gibier, mais je me démerde avec ce que j'ai et franchement je gère grave !

Notre séjour avec les roques a laissé un arrière goût amer à mon bonheur actuel. Je sais que j'avais besoin de me souvenir de cette souffrance pour savourer l'instant présent. Nos plaies se sont transformées en cicatrices, nos larmes ont laissé place à un sourire et une franche détermination, et la peur à une confiance en l'avenir que jamais je n'aurais ressenti auparavant.

Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls changements que j'ai remarqué. Je m'adapte. Je veux dire…mon corps s'adapte. Et d'une manière pas normale du tout. J'en ai eus des prémices avec la Langue Noire, et ma facilité avec le sindarin. Mais je ne me suis pas posée plus de questions que cela. J'aurais dû. Je peux entendre un troupeau de cerfs et de daims à des kilomètres (littéralement !), je peux voir un sanglier se mouvoir de l'autre côté de la rivière comme s'il était juste devant moi, et peux _voir_ l'horizon. Sans parler de mon odorat et de ma capacité à me mouvoir dans une forêt, ce qui il y a très peu m'aurait semblé un miracle. Ca et puis un changement que j'ai mis deux mois à remarquer, mais…je n'ai plus mes menstruations. Littéralement. Le rêve !

Non pas que ça ne m'a pas fait flipper quand je m'en suis rendue compte, me dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de gosses…oui mais bon pour ça il faut un homme ou je ne m'y connais pas. Et sachant que je vis une vie d'ermite, je suis contente de ce souci en moins tous les mois (et puis ce n'est pas comme si Gal ne remplissait pas sa fonction de gamin casse-pompes).

Ces changements sont venus progressivement, comme pour me laisser le temps de m'y habituer psychologiquement. Et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas pour rien dans notre survie. Il aura fallu un miracle pour que je puisse manipuler un arc et une flèche. Mon orgueil en a prit un coup, mais ce qui compte, c'est que Gal et moi soyons en sécurité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les changements ne concernaient que mes sens, du coup ils étaient invisible…étaient. Je ne l'ai pas senti, mais je suis plus musclée, plus athlétique. Après ce mois de captivité et une année à vivre à la sauvage dans une forêt, je ne suis pas maigre et affaiblie, mais musclée et plus rapide…C'est quoi ce bordel ?

 _Oh mais de quoi tu te plains ! Oh moins tu auras moins honte si jamais tu recroise un Eldar._

Les Eldars…Finn, Celon, le Conui, même le Caun et ses capitaines pètes-secs. Après avoir vu autant de visages déformés, un peu de beauté de devrait pas me faire de mal. Si j'avais été seule, je m'y serais rendue sur le champ. Oui, mais j'ai un enfant avec moi, et j'étais déjà considérée comme un poids pour eux, sans en plus en rajouter avec mon…protégé. Et ils ne m'ont pas vue depuis si longtemps. Ils vont croire que je suis morte, autrement j'aurais donné des signes de vie. Ils me pardonneront. Ils comprendront. Ce n'est pas de l'ingratitude. Juste de la survie.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Nana ! Nana ! »

La petite voix suivie de la tête brune de Galadh galope dans ma direction, ses genoux écorchés et ses vêtements maculés de boue, mais un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Nana ! Les oiseaux ! Z'ont pondu plein des neufs ! » il piaille en me tendant un nid pleins d'œufs.

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui !

« Gal, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la chasse ! Je dois _toujours_ être avec toi, tu m'entends ? »

« Mais c'est que des neufs… »

« Non, ce n'est pas que des neufs ! Ce sont des bébés d'une maman oiseau qui n'en voudra sûrement plus, maintenant que tu les as prit…Et ça aurait pu être très dangereux, tu le sais ! »

Etre une maman poule est venu tout naturellement, mais croyez-moi, on ne le sait pas tant qu'on n'a pas eut un marmot à temps plein. Et à chaque fois je crois l'émouvoir ou l'effrayer pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, mais…

« Ben si la maman n'en veut, ben c'est que c'est plus de manger pour nous ! » rit-il

J'ai un monstre…

Je soupire en roulant des yeux, avant de faire une omelette. Et je lui relave ses vêtements. Pour la troisième fois. Les camps établis par les hommes dans le coin nous permettent de trouver des ustensiles et des vêtements pour nous couvrir, il suffit d'attendre que tout le monde dorme. Les plus faciles à d'trousser sont les marchands. Ils se croient tellement en sécurité et ne concentrent leur surveillance que sur leur argent, à tel point que leur voler de la nourriture et des vêtements en est ridiculement simple. Et cette petite crapule est devenue un vrai Arsène Lupin, avec ses grands yeux gris et ses quenottes trop adorables.

Il mange tranquillement, assis sur une branche basse, laissant ses jambes battre l'air. Mon sœur se serre quand je me dis que ce seront sans doute ses souvenirs les plus heureux de son enfance. Mais qu'ais-je à lui offrir à ce morveux ? Je ne sais même pas me protéger ni manipuler une arme. Et qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? Je veux dire, là il est petit et il me tient compagnie, mais quand il grandira et deviendra un homme ? Cette vie lui suffira-t-elle ? Parce que je me vois mal en faire un soldat ou un prince et encore moins un braconnier. Non il mérite mieux que moi. Même si cette idée me répugne et me fend le cœur comme une hache chauffée à blanc, je dois lui chercher un vrai foyer. Et m'assurer qu'ils prennent soin de lui, pas comme les Thénardier avec Cosette.

Le soir, il vient comme à son habitude se blottir contre moi. Je respire ses cheveux, et essaye comme d'habitude à penser à notre itinéraire de demain. Nous n'irons pas loin. Je ne pense même pas qu'on arrivera quelque part. Cette forêt a été notre seul toit durant plus d'un an, et je me vois mal envisager de passer la nuit ailleurs que sur ce sol mousseux et accueillant. Je crois que le petit n'y verra pas d'objection, tant que je serais là. Non, elle _me_ rassure cette forêt. Je suis celle qui doit se sentir rassurée. Bien que je me sois trouvée un semblant de famille avec ce petit. Mais je sais que ça ne me suffira plus longtemps. Je vais bientôt avoir besoin de plus, et il ne doit pas faire parti de mes plans, bien que ça me tue de le laisser à une autre femme.

Je n'y pense plus. Demain est un autre jour, on verra bien ce que ça m'apportera.

Des caresses dans mes cheveux m'ont réveillée ce matin.

Je les ignore.

On insiste.

« J'ai faim Nana… » murmure mon agaçant petit garnement

Je gémis en ouvrant les yeux sur lui. Je m'étrangle dans un hurlement quand je vois sa face couverte de sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Je me précipite sur lui et l'examine avant de le remettre sur pied devant moi en me rendant compte qu'il n'a rien.

« D'où vient ce sang ? » je dis un peu plus calmement

« Un cureuil. J'ai faim je voulais un cureuil, mais n'a pas le feu… »

 _Seigneur, accordez nous la force et la patience…_

« Et tu l'as mangé ? Cru ? »

Je me fais l'effet de ma mère quand je mangeais des fruits sans les avoir lavé. Bon là c'est plus du même calibre, mais le résultat est le même. Je soupire devant sa mine contrite et attrape un bout de tissu que je mouille avant de lui débarbouiller la face. Il faudra que je lui explique la salmonellose.

« Je vais faire un feu. On va manger un écureuil cuit et sain. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas une bêtise, mais je voudrais que tu me préviennes la prochaine fois. »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nous avons passé la journée à marcher vers le nord où nous pourrons trouver une rivière et nous ravitailler en eau. Je le laisse gambader devant moi, alors que ma vigilance est au plus haut. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sens que quelque chose n'est pas net. Il fait un silence de plomb. Normalement, cette région de la forêt est pleine de visiteurs, de marchands, de voyageurs de toutes les races et de toutes les contrées. Quelque chose de pas net se prépare. Soudain, au bout de deux heures de marche, un murmure presque inaudible me fit piler. C'est un murmure qui me serait totalement passé au dessus de la tête un an en arrière. Quelque chose de si discret que même les oiseaux n'en sont pas perturbés.

« Ralenti, Galadh. On va faire comme pour la chasse, d'accord ? »

Il me regarde de ses petits yeux intrigués, avant de ralentir et de se positionner derrière moi, marchant dans mes pas. Je porte ma main à mon arc, par réflexe et je m'assure de la présence d'un poignard dans ma ceinture. Une magnifique pièce volée à un marchand rohirrim étourdit par la bière. Je dissimule ma respiration dans ma poitrine, et tend l'oreille, mon regard à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

Soudain, les feuillages au dessus de nos têtes se mettent à remuer. D'abord très doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. L'absence de vent rend la chose encore plus flippante. Je sens la petite main de Gal accrocher ma ceinture, alors que je sors une flèche et bande mon arc en direction du ciel. Je sens mon estomac se contracter de frustration quand je ne trouve aucune cible à viser, seulement un million de feuilles vertes qui s'agitent dans tous les sens. Le murmure se fait entendre encore une fois, avant de se prolonger un long et grinçant grognement.

 _Ok…Ok…on se calme, ce n'est rien, tu hallucines ou tu dois rêver, ou alors…il doit forcément y avoir une explication à tout ça._

Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine quand la raison en question se met à se mouvoir juste devant nous. C'est un tronc. Un tronc avec des pieds et des yeux. Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais je vous jure que j'ai un arbre en train de marcher juste devant moi. Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds, ou l'air sur mes joues, ou la sueur dans mon dos. Je ne vois plus rien qui ne soit pas un arbre avec des jambes et des bras, et…Gal qui court vers l'arbre en question.

« Gal ! Reviens ! »

Mais il n'est pas possible ce gosse ! Il va me rendre chèvre avant ses dix-huit ans (je parle comme une maman!).

« Regarde Nana ! Gros arbre, gros ! »

 _Nana ne va pas tarder à faire un syncope si tu continu petite pousse…_

L'arbre ne bouge plus, hormis ses yeux qui font la navette entre Gal et moi, comme pour nous inspecter. J'aimerais savoir quel danger on peut bien représenter face à lui…

Puis, le silence devient lourd. Et les yeux continuent de faire la navette. Et Gal continu à rire en lui tournant autour et essayant de grimper sur ses branches. Puis, après une longue (très longue) minute de silence, la…chose se met à parler. Dans une voix et une lenteur qui me laisseraient croire qu'il a fumé tout un champ d'herbe du bonheur à lui tout seul.

« Qui… (grande respiration) êtes… (idem)…vous ? » (on dirait Steevie dans Malcolm)

Je me remets très lentement des vagues de frissons qui me parcourent, et je réponds d'une voix que je veux assurée, mais qui sonne plus comme un couinement.

« Je…nous…nous sommes des…des rescapés d'un enlèvement par des orques. »

 _Bien, bien…reste calme…cool…On parle à un arbre…on parle à un putain d'arbre, bordel !_

Il ne semble pas convaincu au départ. Puis il se laisse distraire par Gal qui essai pour la quinzième fois d'escalader ses branches.

 _Il ne va pas l'écraser ! Si ? Non…putain reviens ici p'tit con !_

L'arbre finit par se pencher vers Gal. Mes doigts se crispent sur le poignard, et pile quand je m'apprête à trancher sa main et en faire des cure-dents, il saisit la main de Gal et l'aide à s'accrocher à une de ses branches les plus basses. Je regarde effarée l'arbre couvrir Gal d'un œil attendrit et amusé.

C'est le summum. Là je crois bien avoir tout vu, je peux mourir en paix. Il se retourne vers moi et demande de sa même voix traînante et profonde :

« Que faites-vous par ici ? Les Hommes traversent cette forêt, les elfes, ainsi que les nains et les orques, mais aucun jamais ne s'est établit ici. »

« Nous…nous n'avons nulle part où aller. »

Techniquement, c'est vrai étant donné que j'ignore totalement par où se trouve le Lorinand et encore moins Eryn Galen. Connaissant la situation politique et diplomatique plus déplorable dans ce monde, je n'ose pas dire avec quel peuple je voyageais de base. Je ne veux pas non plus me brouiller avec la Nature qui nous a si bien accueillie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pense à la Nature comme une personne.

L'arbre me regarde très longuement, avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je manque à mon devoir, femme elfe. Mon nom est Sylvebarbe, Seigneur de ces lieux, mais je vous permets de m'appeler par mon nom en sindarin : Fangorn. »

 _Fangorn…oui, ça me dit quelque chose…Finn l'a mentionné…dans une autre vie._

Je me rends compte que la politesse de base voudrait que je me présente à mon tour.

« Oh…hem… je me nomme Hana Deaniel, et je…je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. C'est…compliqué. Et le petit sur vos…branche, c'est Galadh. Je l'ai adopté sur ma route. » J'articule, toujours impressionnée par le fait que je m'adresse à un arbre.

« Hmmmm…votre nom ne me dit rien. Et votre petit, ne me semble pas menaçant. Je vous accorde la permission de séjourner sur mes Terres, femme elfe. Mais je vous conseille de cesser de manger les fruits de Baichêne. Sa tolérance aux enfants n'est que trop limitée pour être ainsi chatouillée. »

« Bien…merci…Monseigneur ? »

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?_

Attends…il y a un détail qui me chagrine.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je sais que ça peut sembler absurde (pas aussi absurde qu'un arbre qui tape la discussion, mais passons), mais quelle langue parlons-nous, exactement ? »

Ah oui, je ne vous ais pas dis ? Le truc qui me prenait avec mes orques et leur langue noire, me prenait aussi avec des Noldo de passage. Et je sais que le sindarin n'est pas leur langue, puisque eux sont des Noldorhim. Et je les comprenais comme si j'avais grandis parmi eux. Sauf que c'est comme l'inspiration…parfois ça reste, parfois ça s'envol en un instant. Et je sais que comme pour le français et le sindarin, je vais devoir l'apprendre pour le parler et le comprendre, pour de bon.

« Le Quenya est la langue que je préfère, femme elfe. Elle est celle que nous utilisons en ce moment. »

Il ne semble même pas perturbé par ma question. Non, il me répond le plus simplement du monde. Alors je parle le Quenya sans le savoir. Je me rappelle de cette langue parlée il y a des siècles de cela dans mon premier voyage éclair sur cette Terre par le bel ellon Sinda.

Ma vie est vraiment trop bizarre.

Je le regarde et ressens comme une myriade de questions ayant ou non un rapport avec la Terre du Milieu (genre : pourquoi est-ce que j'ai plus mes règles, bordel ?). Mais je me tais. Je sais que chaque chose doit venir en son temps. Non en fait j'ai toujours cette sorte de Gille de La Tourette qui pourrait bien me faire tuer un de ces quatre.

« Vous avez l'air vieux, quel âge avez-vous ? »

 _Bravo. Non, vraiment continue comme ça et tu pourrais bien finir empalée sans l'aide des orques_.

Il me regarde longuement, avant de reprendre sa respiration traînante qui me donne envie de bâiller.

« Avant que le fer ne fût trouvé et l'arbre abattu,  
Quand la montagne était jeune sous la lune,  
Avant que l'Anneau ne fût forgé, ou le malheur ourdi  
Je parcourais les forêts au temps jadis. » (* citation de Gandalf dans le livre)

Waaaah….il parle en vers…La littéraire en moi s'est excitée si fort que je sens ma tête tourner. Alors il est vraiment vieux. Il a parlé d'un anneau. Celui pour lequel est morte le roi Oropher (oui ici les gens déclenchent une guerre pour une bague…Kim Kardashian quitte cette Terre !).

« Je suis née en 1993… »

 _Ok, apprends à la fermer là tu te ridiculise…_

« Hmmmmm….c'est un âge respectable pour une Avar du Premier Age…. »

Oui, alors non…je ne suis pas une Eldar. Je me fais traiter de vieille où je rêve ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis une…Avar ? »

Il me dévisage comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit, comme je lui demandais si j'avais une queue et des oreilles de lapin.

« Vous communiquez avec la Nature de la plus instinctive des façons…c'est pour nous une évidence que votre dons vous ai été légué par Illùvatar lui-même. Vous êtes du peuple des Premiers nés. »

De quoiiiii ?

Je suis une étudiante née en 1993 dans un hôpital lyonnais qui a été fermé depuis, et s'est retrouvée dans cette merde que parce qu'elle a une tumeur dans la tête ! Je ne suis pas une elfe…à moins que je ne le sois devenu. Ca expliquerait pas mal de chose…

« Cependant… »

Ah… il parle, je crois que c'est bon.

« Cependant, je me dois de vous signaler que votre aspect physique correspond à la race des Hommes du Sud. Y seriez-vous apparentée ? »

Oh-oh…je n'aime pas son ton. Je crois que les Harradrhim sont les gens les plus détestés du milieu, plus encore que ce Sauron dont on me rabattait les oreilles.

Je me contente de le regarder, les lèvres tremblantes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Comment lui raconter ma vie ? Et honnêtement, je me sens lasse et épuisée émotionnellement. Je suis sauvée par Gal qui ayant grimpé sur son tronc, glisse sur son nez, comme les petits écureuils qu'il aime tant. Il pose une de ses mains sur l'œil ouvert de Sylvebarbe et murmure de stupeur en voyant son manque de réaction.

« Nana, il a pas mal…il a pas mal quand je fais ça… »

 _Ne le tente pas, mon cœur…vraiment, descend !_

L'arbre émet un murmure proche de celui d'un vent d'automne dans un feuillage. Je crois qu'il rit. Je vois Gal essayer d'atteindre le sommet de ses branches. Il le chatouille. Avec horreur, je le vois refermer une des branches qui lui sert de bras autour de la taille de Galadh, afin de le faire descendre. Il semble tellement petit et fragile entre ses doigts immenses et feuillus que j'aurais cru qu'il l'aurait écrasé sans efforts.

« Vous devriez vous éloigner du Sud, afin de conserver votre famille en sécurité. Je ne puis que vous conseiller de rester au Nord. La chute du Seigneur Noir est encore trop récente, et ses disciples fourmillent entre nos branches encore trop facilement. Je pense pouvoir les repousser aussi longtemps que durera ma magie. Mais je ne puis vous garantir une sécurité sans failles. Vous devez vous montrer plus prudente. Allez, maintenant. Je veillerais sur votre route. »

Heu…d'accord…

« Nous reverrons-nous un jour ? »

Pourquoi je demande ça ? Ca fait la petite bourge en manque de compagnie…

« Vous foulez ma forêt. Où que vous soyez, je vous vois. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant ou flippant. Je veux le remercier d'avoir permit notre évasion un an auparavant, mais un silence percutant fait place aux murmures de la forêt.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sylvebarbe n'est plus qu'un arbre parmi les autres dans cette forêt gigantesque et enchantée. Enfin, pas totalement. Avec le recul, c'est un arbre gargantuesque, et son âge et son âme transpirent à travers son écorce. L'unique émotion pouvant être évoquée par sa vision est le respect. Sa grandeur me fait presque baisser les yeux (un peu comme la Statue de La Liberté), pas à cause du soleil, mais de sa majesté.

Encore étourdie, je ne vois pas Gal essayer de grimper à nouveau aux branches de Sylvebarbe.

« Viens ici, Gamin. On a de la route à faire. »

J'ai pris une décision à la va-vite en espérant qu'elle soit la bonne. Le couvert de la forêt de Sylvebarbe nous a certes protégés tous ce temps, mais pour combien de temps, encore. Il me l'a bien fait comprendre, ça va devenir de plus en plus dur. Je vais rester dans cette forêt encore quelques jours, le temps de rassembler le nécessaire, et puis nous rejoindrons le nord. C'est une chose que j'a appris en très peu de temps ici : Le Nord n'est pas sympa, mais le Sud l'est encore moins. Et je ne me referais pas enlever encore une fois.

« On va oùùù ? » demande Gal en agrippant mon bras.

Je lui souris.

« On va chasser du gibier à ne plus savoir quoi en faire ! Et après, on va fumer la viande. Il serait temps que tu apprennes à cuisiner. Il y a assez de machos ici. »

Il gambade devant moi avec enthousiasme, alors que je sens un étau se resserrer autour de ma poitrine. La quiétude va me manquer. Parce que ce qui va suivre ne sera pas un partie de Mario Kart.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deux semaines…deux foutues semaines de marche des aurores au crépuscule, pour enfin voir le ciel. Cet océan qui nous a été caché pendant un an et demi. A vrai dire, il était encore agréable de trouver un coin d'ombre pour faire une sieste. Là c'est…lumineux. Trop lumineux. Gal enfonce ses petits points dans ses yeux. J'attrape une de ses mains, et me met en route vers le Nord, comme nous l'avait conseillé Fangorn. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce sens de l'orientation. J'ai le choix entre l'instinct de survie ou la magie de Fangorn ou encore ma soudaine mutation. Je vais bientôt être capable de lire dans les pensées. Quelle horreur.

Nous marchons de jour, et la nuit, nous nous cachons dans des grottes où je ne dors que dans un œil, agrippant mon armes (ouais enfin…c'est pas de la super artillerie non plus). Gal prend en assurance, et insiste pour que je lui donne sa propre arme. Je lui apprends en gros ce que la vie en Terre du Milieu m'a appris, mais il se débrouille beaucoup mieux que moi. Il insiste pour tenir le premier tour de garde le soir, et je le laisse faire juste pour l'amusement de le voir tomber de son rocher, la bouche ouverte quelques minutes plus tard. Il rage toujours le matin lorsque je le réveil.

Le voyage se prolonge encore sur quelques jours. Je ne sais pas combien, exactement. Peut être cinq, peut être douze. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fait affreusement chaud, et qu'on n'a aucun moyen de s'hydrater en dehors de l'eau que j'approvisionne avec zèle. Je lui abandonne parfois ma part, voyant ses petites lèvres se craquer, et ses yeux se fermer sous l'épuisement. Je le porte sur mes épaules lorsque j'estime nécessaire, mais je le force à marcher lorsque le temps est clément. Je ne serais pas toujours avec lui. J'ai appris à mes dépend que le « ensemble pour toujours » n'est pas une option ici.

Un soir, nous arrivons dans un renfoncement au creux de la montagne que nous longeons vers le Nord. Un vent agréable vient nous ébouriffer les cheveux, et j'entends un petit ruisseau clapoter à quelques mètres de nous. Je sens que Dieu renoue contact avec nous, et fonce en traînant Gal sans ménagement, vers la source fraîche. Et elle l'était. Je soupire de bonheur en éclaboussant mon visage de cette eau pure, sentant la fatigue s'atténuer petit à petit, et la transpiration quitter ma peau collante. Je regarde Gal qui a sauté dans l'eau, plongeant sa tête dedans pour boire à grosses gorgées. Je lui souris, alors qu'il ressort de l'eau, un immense sourire soulagé sur le visage. Je vide nos gourdes pleines d'eau chaude et imbuvable, et les remplit de nouveau. J'imite Galadh et plonge ma tête dans l'eau, savourant sa fraîcheur sur mon visage. Je retire mes poignards et mon arc, ainsi que ma tunique, afin de me rafraîchir entièrement.

Soudain, l'eau se brouille autour de mon visage, et de la vase remonte. Je relève la tête et secouant mes cheveux pour les éloigner de mes yeux.

« Bon sang, Gal ! Ne saute pas dans l'eau c'est dégueulasse ce que ça te met dans les cheveux après…Gal ? »

Il ne me répond pas. D'habitude il me répond par un rire ou une myriade de questions quand je l'engueule. Un halètement soudain me fait me retourner.

Gal est là, mais il n'est pas seul. Un homme encapuchonné le tient par la taille et le bâillonne de ses mains robustes. Il a une respiration lourde, comme s'il avait couru un marathon à cloche pied. Je tente de rester calme, mais la lueur terrifiée de Gal dans ses bras me renvoi à de trop mauvais souvenirs.

« Reposez le petit…immédiatement. » je grogne en sindarin, afin d'être sûre de paraître plus imposante (même si c'est une langue d'aristo)

L'homme retient son souffle quelques instants, avant de marmonner avec difficulté dans sa langue. Je sais que c'est un homme de la race humaine. Mais il semble plus petit et plus robuste que ceux que j'ai croisés à Henneth Annûn. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être super imposant.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, cet homme menace Gal, et encore une fois, je me sens totalement inutile. Il a l'air blessé, et je crois que la pire connerie à faire serait d'énerver un ours blessé. Il serait capable de tout.

« On va en parler. Calmement. » je murmure en me rapprochant de lui à pas de loup.

Il recule, et coince un peu plus la tête de Gal dans son coude. Il va lui broyer la nuque ! Je ne peux même pas communiquer avec lui. Soudain il se met à tituber, et relâche sa prise autour de Galadh, et ce dernier veut en profiter pour fuir.

« Non ! Non mon grand, attends…attends, pas tout de suite. »

Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une folle, mais s'il s'en va tout de suite, il va le faire paniquer, et je ne veux pas de réaction de panique, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il titube pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de céder à la douleur, et de hurler avant de s'écrouler. Et je n'ai rien eu à faire.

Gal s'échappe de son poids, et me rejoint à grandes enjambées me sautant des les bras.

« Cccchhht…tout va bien, petit. On va s'en aller… »

Je ramasse nos affaires, et m'apprête à reprendre la route, quand un violent sentiment de culpabilité me sert les tripes devant le grognement de douleur que pousse le mec bizarre, alors que j'effleure son bras de mon pied en l'enjambant.

 _Tu sais qu'on doit être les seules dans toute cette foutue Terre du Putain de Milieu à avoir de la compassion pour notre prochain, même quand il a essayé de tuer notre enfant ?...Tout va bien, excellent…_

Je ferme les yeux de frustrations, et pose Gal sur un rocher bien en vue, avant de traîner le corps inerte du malade encapuchonné vers le ruisseau. Je lui lave le visage, et regarde son bras. Il fait encore trop noir pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Je le fais boire, et attend patiemment l'aube, surveillent Gal et le clochard.

C'est Gal qui me réveille avec un petit baiser sur le nez. Il me sourit de ses petites dents dépareillées, avant de montrer le mec debout avec des fruits pleins les bras, un sourire sur son visage barbu. Panique ? Panique pas…si panique ! non…il a l'air gentil. Les psychopathes aussi ont l'air gentils.

Il s'avant vers moi, et me tend des fraises des bois, et une pêche blanche. Où il a trouvé tout ça. Gal refoule la framboise…et merde, il en a mangé !

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la nourriture ? Tu dois toujours m'en parler avant de manger ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, tu veux mourir ? » je m'énerve en le secouant comme un prunier.

Je le sers dans mes bras quand je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Pardon, j'ai eu peur. Pardonnes-moi, mon cœur. »

Je le sépare vite de moi, et me lève pour faire face à l'homme aux fruits qui semble bien piger que je ne peux pas me l'encadrer. Ses yeux voyagent sur mon corps, et je le vois lutter pour garder son regard dans le mien. Je sais que je peux choquer en société, mais j'ai vécu loin de tout pendant si longtemps. Je me suis taillé des sous-vêtements dans une ancienne robe de soie volée à un marchand nain, et je porte une de mes meilleures pièces, alors que ma tunique repose sur le sol, là où je me suis endormie. Il semble apprécier la vue.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Je répète soudain, pour la première fois, une phrase qui m'a été répétée des centaines de fois :

« Pedich edhellen ? »

Aussi surpris que soulagé, il me répond rapidement.

« Oui, je parle le sindarin. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous comprendre. »

Sa voix est grave, et éraillée, comme s'il avait trop crié, trop souffert. Il me sourit de nouveau, alors que je le détaille à mon tour. Il est habillé un peu comme les gaulois, avec des baies en lin, une chemise noire sans manches, et une cape à capuche. Il est armé. Plus que moi, et je crois que s'il avait eut l'intention de nous faire du mal, on lui en a laissé largement l'occasion pendant notre sommeil. Il a des cheveux longs, tressés, mais pas comme les elfes. On sent l'imperfection et la normalité humaine dans la manière dont ils ont été noués. Je n'ose même pas me l'avouer, mais ça me fait tellement de bien. Enfin une personne normale qui n'est pas saoule, qui ne mord pas et ne cherche pas à me violer ou à me faire la morale.

Je garde mes distances, et garde Gal bien serré contre moi.

« Qui êtes vous, d'où venez vous, et donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous planter là, avec vos blessures. »

Il repose les fruits avec un soupir résigné. Il me fait face et retire sa cape, avant de s'avancer légèrement et de s'arrêter lorsque je recule d'un pas. Il parle d'une voix plus claire, son accent bizarre transperçant cette langue si belle.

« Je me nomme Tanan, fils de Teon. J'appartiens au peuple des Woses du Rohan, un peuple des bois. J'ai été enlevé lors de la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance par une troupe d'orques venus du Sud. Les troupes on été défaites par les nains de la Moria et je rentre désormais chez moi. J'ai été blessé par d'autres orques sur ma route, mais j'ai pu m'en échapper. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité où que vous alliez. Laissez-moi être votre guide, nous voyagerons mieux ainsi. »

Mais pour qui il se prend, lui ? Il débarque de nulle part, essaye de tuer Gal, et me propose son aide ? Le monde marche sur la tête.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne tenterez plus de nous tuer, dans notre sommeil ? »

Il sourit de ses dents si…humaines.

« Vous êtes la seule guérisseuse à des miles, et je ne gâcherais pas ma chance de voir mes blessures guéries de mains expertes. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ! » je beugle en sentant mon poignard me démanger la cheville.

Il lève les mains en l'air, tentant (en vain) de m'apaiser.

« Pardonnez mon audace, mais j'ai besoin de soins, et je suis un excellent interprète. J'ai négocié pour les marchands rohirrim toute ma vie. Je saurais vous guider et vous protéger à travers les royaumes que vous traverserez…non pas que vous ayez besoin de protection » il ajoute devant ma fureur.

Je tente de me calmer.

 _Regarde le côté pratique, sois pragmatique, tu l'as toujours été…calme…_

J'aime Gal, assez pour vouloir sa sécurité. Et soyons honnêtes, je ne suis pas en mesure de le protéger tout le temps, l'épisode d'hier me l'a prouvé. Mais je ne peux pas faire confiance à un homme que je ne connais pas…raaah ! Fait chier…

« Je vous accepte pour une période d'essai. Le temps que vos plaies cicatrisent. On verra le reste plus tard. Je ne suis pas encore prête à me lancer dans un road trip avec vous. »

Il semble tiquer à la référence anglophone, mais il me sourit encore à pleine dents.

« Merci, damoiselle ? »

« Hana. Et ne le criez pas sur tout les toits, c'est déjà assez humiliant d'être réduite à faire confiance à un inconnu… »

Il ne bronche pas à l'insulte, mais il ajoute avec le même sourire.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. J'avais soif, et étais désespéré de trouver de l'aide. J'ai vu vos plantes et vos onguents et j'en ai déduit votre fonction. On voit l'empreinte des elfes dans votre savoir faire, d'où venez-vous ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions. Aller, montrez moi ces plaies, qu'on en finisse. »

Je soupire en m'installant à côté de lui, alors qu'il retire sa chemise. Je tente de ne pas laisser mon regard trop naviguer sur ses muscles saillants qui se tendent à ses mouvements.

 _Mon Dieu ça fait tellement longtemps…_

« Très bien, Hana…montrez moi ce que vous savez faire. »

On aurait pu interpréter ça de maintes manières différentes. La plus logique est celle que je choisi. Des contusions et des bleus et des paies béantes se répandent de partout sur son corps.

« Bon ben…c'est parti… »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Hello !

J'ai essayé de ne pas être trop longue avant la publication du neuvième chapitre, histoire ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

Alors je voulais revoir plusieurs points avec vous.

Déjà, je suis super heureuse de lire vos reviews, ils me font chaud au cœur, et je les attends comme des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

J'avais besoin de placer tout contexte, avant de placer la relation entre Hana et Thrandy, et je suis désolée que cela vous paraisse long, mais vous vous rendrez compte que tout ceci est nécessaire pour la suite. Alors oui, il va y a voir des scènes qui impliquent des dos des reins et des poitrines palpitantes couvertes de sueurs, mais pas tout de suite (que je suis sadique ! et je viens aussi de paraphraser Janet Kyle, mais passons).

Aussi, je suis désolée si les chapitres sont mal écrits, en fait je les relis deux fois chacun, mais c'est toujours à la publication que je vois ce qui ne va pas. Désolée !

Aller je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il fait chaud. Non en fait il fait doux. Je suis enveloppée dans une douce chaleur, m'emplissant d'une profonde sérénité. Je bouge mes jambes et les étire dans mes draps…oui je suis dans des draps !

Je me relève en sursaut, et me rends compte de ma nudité. Je tire les draps sur ma poitrine, et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une chambre. Pas la mienne, pour sûr. Une grande chambre, elle doit au moins faire la taille de mon appartement. Les murs sont couleur ocre et recouverts de feuilles sculptées et d'inscriptions elfiques. Je vois une sorte de petit salon avec deux fauteuils et un guéridon sur lequel sont posés deux coupes et une carafe de vin vide. Des vêtements son éparpillés sur le sol, et je ne reconnais pas les miens dans cet amas de tissus précieux. Les draps sont soyeux, et couleur crème, le lit est en bois clair, et deux grandes portes fenêtres donnent sur un balcon tout aussi grand. L'air y pénètre, faisant voler les rideaux. J'arrive à en sentir la fraîcheur sur ma peau couverte de sueur. Un grand miroir souligné par un banc capitonné de daims beige en face du lit me donne une idée générale de ce à quoi je ressemble. J'ai les cheveux en bataille, bien que ce soit plus mignon que lorsque je me réveillais chez moi, et j'ai l'air…j'ai l'air d'une fille qui a passé une longue nuit, avec mes lèvres enflées, et mes cernes grisâtres. Je sens une légère douleur entre mes cuisses…oh non…

Une porte grince à ma droite, alors que je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ma stupeur. Un elfe fait son entrée. Pas n'importe lequel. Un elfe qui ne m'a rien inspiré d'autre que de l'agacement, depuis que je l'ai connu. Ses longs cheveux argentés et soyeux cascadent sur ses épaules larges et reposent sur son torse fort. Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres pleines, et je sens une myriade de frissons m'envahir alors que je me perds dans l'océan de son regard. Je sais qui il est, je sais ce que je fais dans ce lit, mais je ne sais pas comment et par quel miracle j'y ais atterri. Il s'avance vers moi, s'approche du lit, et sans dire un mot, retire sa ceinture d'argent, avant de se glisser dans le lit, pour me rejoindre.

« Altesse… » je soupire, alors que ses lèvres douces se referment sur mon cou.

« Nana ! » hurle la voix de Gal

Je me lève en sursaut, en nage.

 _Oh Seigneur, mais c'était quoi ça ?_

Galadh me saute dessus, et m'embrasse les joues en me suppliant de le rejoindre avec Tanan qui avait trouvé une rivière.

« J'arrive, donne moi une minute… » je murmure d'une voix pâteuse, avant de me relever et de prendre ma tête entre mes mains.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Depuis quand tu fantasme sur le Caun Thranduil ?_

Je ne comprends pas d'où ça me vient…en fait ce n'est pas le premier, cette semaine, mais les autres rêves n'avaient jamais été aussi précis. Je pouvais le _sentir_! J'ai encore son odeur musquée au creux des narines. Ca va mettre longtemps avant que je puisse l'oublier.

Quatre fois en deux semaines. Quatre fois que Thranduil Oropherion m'empêche de dormir comme il le faut. Mon Dieu, et dire que je ne le supportais pas…je ne le _supporte_ pas ! Pourquoi je parle au passé ? Ce mec m'irrite passablement, même quand il n'est pas là ! Avec son snobisme à deux balles ! Je t'en foutrais des rêves érotiques !

Je me gifle mentalement, et reprends mes esprits, avant de me remettre difficilement sur pieds. Je boite péniblement jusqu'à la berge de la rivière trouvée par Tanan hier soir. Nous étions trop épuisés pour faire un pas de plus et nous nous sommes endormis près de cent mètres plus loin. Je reste bouche bée devant leur trouvaille. Un grand bras d'un bleu scintillant cour comme un millier de petits diamants sur la vallée rocailleuse. L'eau est si pure et transparente que l'on voit chaque petit poisson et écrevisse qui y font leur chemin. Au milieu de tout ça, des éclaboussures et des rires raisonnent. Je vois Tanan et Gal se jeter l'un sur l'autre, s'envoyant des giclées d'eau dans la figure.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux gosses avec moi.

« Oh, regarde qui s'est réveillée ! Bien dormi, princesse ? »

Il sait que je déteste qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Viking à la noix.

« Rejoins-nous ! Elle est très bonne ! » continu-t-il, avant que Gal le fasse taire d'une éclaboussure dans la bouche.

Je l'ignore et défais mes habits. Cela me fera le plus grand bien étant donné que j'ai transpiré comme un porc durant les dernières semaines, sans pouvoir m'offrir un vrai bain dans les contrées désertées que nous avons traversées.

Oui, je l'ai accepté dans notre compagnie. Il a prouvé sa valeur à plusieurs reprises, alors que nous avons rencontré des marchands et diverses sortes de voyageurs qui auraient pu nous vouloir du tort s'il n'y avait pas un homme avec nous qui parle leur langue. Oui, les femmes ne sont pas en sécurité dans ce monde, pas plus que dans le notre. La vérité est bien triste, mais ce sont les hommes qui font la loi ici. Les hommes font la guerre, et les femmes nettoient derrière eux. Comme chez nous. J'ai laissé tombé mes espoirs de voir un monde où les femmes auraient une place au moins à moitié aussi importante que celle des hommes, mais je sens que la parité ne fait pas parti de leur vocabulaire. Tanan est différent. Il ne me voit pas comme une personne faible de part mon sexe. Il ne m'a jamais jugée, et n'a jamais pensé qu'une femme qui acceptait la compagnie d'un homme inconnu aussi facilement serait facile ou une femme de mauvaise vie (si tant est qu'il y en ait déjà eu). Il a fait de moi son égale, en m'apprenant à me battre comme il le faut, en m'apprenant à reconnaître les terres accueillantes des terres hostiles, me faisant part de ses talents de traqueur, et des rudiments de sa langue. Je déteste penser ça, et je ne le dirais sûrement jamais à voix haute, mais il m'a redonné confiance en moi. Un peu comme un baume m'aurait guérit de mes blessures.

Mais on se détend, il n'y a jamais rien eut entre nous. C'est un homme d'honneur et un homme marié avec trois enfants dont le dernier avait l'âge de Galadh la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Ca expliquerait son comportement avec lui. Il l'a très vite adopté, et a su lui donner de l'affection et de l'autorité. En fait il me repose un peu. Peut être que je devrais le laisser repartir avec lui…cette idée ne m'a jamais quittée. Je ne me suis attachée à cet enfant que parce que j'étais dans une situation de détresse, et que j'avais besoin de quelque chose auquel me raccrocher, pour me motiver. Mais je commence à guérir de mes blessures, et mon amour égoïste n'est pas bon pour lui. Je ne suis plus assez bien pour lui. Lorsqu'on aura pu trouver une situation stable, je vais devoir me défaire de lui. Je l'aime assez pour vouloir le voir heureux, et je sais que ce ne sera pas moi qui y parviendrais. Je ne suis pas assez responsable…peut être trop jeune pour lui.

Mais avant cela, il va falloir qu'on retrouve Le Prince et sa troupe. Mon cœur rate un battement, lorsque les effluves de me rêve embrument mon esprit encore une fois. Ce qu'il peut être sexy…Ca fait un an et demi que je ne l'ai pas revu, et j'en garde pourtant une image parfaite. Le dernier rêve que j'avais fait de lui avant celui-ci m'a laissé pendant plusieurs jours avec un souvenir fantôme de la chaleur de sa main sur ma joue. Allez savoir pourquoi lui, alors que Celon et le Conui étaient très…très très potable aussi. Et surtout plus accessibles. Enfin, je suppose que pour l'instant, je suis aussi près de coucher avec le Prince que de revoir la face souriante de Finn. Un violent pincement au cœur me prend sous le manque de mon premier ami sur cette terre maudite.

Je me laisse aller dans le courant, alors que je savoure la chaleur matinale du soleil sur mon visage, et la fraîcheur de l'eau sur le reste de mon corps. Ça le rappelle mes baignades en France, avec mes amies…enfin, celle que je fréquentais au lycée. Plus aucune n'est restée après le bac. Comme quoi je ne peux compter que sur ma famille. Je sens des vaguelettes se former autour de moi, et mon instinct me dit de me relever. Mais je n'en fais rien. J'ouvre les yeux, et trouve un Tanan souriant au dessus de ma tête.

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas te baigner alors que ta hanche cicatrise encore… » je soupire en refermant les yeux

« Oh je t'en prie, ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie. »

« Mmmmh…et éloignes-toi de mon soleil. » je grogne en tentant d'ignorer ses efforts pour me couler à mon insu.

Je finis par me relever, car son manque ridicule de discrétion me rend complice de sa connerie. Je lui fais face, alors que Gal sort pour se réchauffer sur les galets chauds. Je vois Tanan plisser les yeux face aux rayons matinaux. Il semble déçu de voir sa blague pourrie tomber àç l'eau (haha que je suis forte !), mais je me félicite de pouvoir le voir seule à seul.

« Combien de temps, avant que tu ne nous révèle notre destination. Je prends déjà de gros risques en plaçant nos vies dans tes mains. Qu'as-tu prévu pour nous, par la suite ? »

Il redevient sérieux en très peu de temps. Il soupire et regarde derrière lui. Une magnifique et majestueuse montagne nous surplombe.

« Dans deux jours, nous atteindrons les pieds de Caradhras. Si notre progression n'est pas interrompue, nous arriverons à la Moria dans les jours qui suivront. Peut être deux ou trois. Après cela, je vais vous mener à Imladris, de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux. Là vit un seigneur elfe, le seul en qui je place une confiance totale et aveugle. Il a été bon avec moi par le passé, et je crois sincèrement qu'il le sera de nouveau avec vous. »

« Pourquoi la Moria ? Pourquoi les nains ? On ne va faire que retarder notre voyage… »

« Parce qu'il est très impoli de passer par les terres d'un grand seigneur, et dans ce cas, un roi, sans lui présenter ses respects. Peu importe les affaires. Et les nains sont une race très fière, peut être même un peu trop, alors évitons de les contrarier. Honnêtement, je me demande quel genre d'incidents diplomatiques tu déclencherais sans moi…»

Je me renfrogne. Puis je me concentre sur ce qui m'a le plus intéressé dans notre itinéraire.

Alors il nous emmène voir de nouveaux elfes ? Ceux d'Imladris…des Noldo. Et ce seigneur doit être Elrond qui a rejoint les troupes d'Eryn Galen pour le voyage. Je ne lui ais rien révélé de mon passé ici, hormis de rares bribes de notre enlèvement par les orques. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois lui faire confiance pour me mener à bon port, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. En tout cas, s'il dit vrai, nous serons très bientôt en sécurité. J'imagine la petite bouille émerveillée de Gal devant la beauté des elfes. Et j'ai hâte de savoir si leurs demeures sont aussi belles qu'on veut bien nous le dire. Si cela correspond à mon rêve.

Je baisse les yeux sur les cicatrices blanches sur mon ventre et ma poitrine, et vois les mêmes chez Tanan. Je crois que sa détresse doit être plus grande que la notre, peu importe ce que l'on a traversé. Et j'ai bien plus en commun avec lui que je veux bien le croire. Nous avons tous deux été arrachés à notre famille, et jetés en pâtures à des bêtes sauvages sur des Terres qu'on connaît à peine (enfin non, lui il voyageait déjà beaucoup avant). A la différence près que lui est sûr de les revoir.

« Saurais-tu me conduire en Lorinand ou à Eryn Galen ? » je murmure, de peur que le petit n'entende.

Il semble surpris lorsque je relève mon regard sur lui.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu aller là bas ? Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas hospitaliers, les elfes de Vert-Bois le Grand son connu pour leur enthousiasme et leur joie de vivre, si on oubli leur Prince, mais…les Galadhrim ? »

Ah…ils posent encore problème. Je me rappelle la réticence de Finn quand je voulais socialiser avec l'un d'entre eux.

« Je…il y a des personnes que je souhaiterais revoir. Et ils se trouvent dans l'une de ces deux contrées. »

Il baisse les yeux, comme pour réfléchir à nos options, et à ma requête totalement farfelue (honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'une humaine sans attaches comme moi irait faire dans un royaume elfique qu'elle n'a jamais vu ?).

« Eh bien…la Lorinand se situe un peu plus à l'Est, nous n'aurons qu'à suivre la Rivière Nimrodel, mais je doute que nous soyons les bienvenus à Caras Galadhon. Le couronnement récent du roi Amroth conduit les Galadhrim à un comportement très protecteur envers leur royaume. »

« Le couronnement ? Alors les Prince Thranduil doit toujours y être, n'est-ce pas ? » je dis avec une lueur d'espoir « Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous y être ? »

« Tu n'écoutes pas ? Je te dis que nous ne serons pas les bienvenus ! Honnêtement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre un an ou deux dans leurs geôles, parce que tu caresse le doux rêve de partager la couche du futur roi sinda ! » il grogne

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive.

« De… QUOI ? » je croasse

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, je dois boucher les oreilles de Galadh quand tu soupire et gémis son nom dans ton sommeil…tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

 _Merde…merde…MERDE !_

Non…pas ça…Mon inconscient continu à faire des siennes, même après ces années passées ici, je continu à avoir des réactions pas normales. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ces pensées, pourquoi ce genre de pensées ?

« En tout cas, je comprends mieux le pourquoi de ton empressement à arriver à Eryn Galen. »

Mais il va se taire ? C'est super humiliant…Et il a l'air de savourer ses paroles, le bougre !

« Tu auras tout le loisir de lui parler et…enfin bref…tu pourras le voir à Imladris, un terrain neutre. Je ne fais pas confiance au Galadhrim… » il dit tranquillement, avant de se laisser flotter sur le dos, s'éloignant de moi, m'abandonnant à mes pensées.

 _C'est ça, rajoutes-en une couche…pauvre tâche_

Mon cerveau fonctionne à mille à l'heure…je ne suis pas amoureuse, c'est sûr, parce que cela impliquerait que je le connaisse, et je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai entrevu plusieurs fois, et il n'a jamais daigné m'adresser un regard, ou un semblant d'attention. Mais je l'ai toujours trouvé impressionnant dans sa magnificence, et il en avait un peu trop conscience, ce qui le rendait repoussant au possible, pour moi. Non, vraiment je ne suis pas attirée par lui. Et les hommes de pouvoir ne sont pas vraiment mon trip. Connerie d'inconscient.

« Quand tu auras finit des suppositions à la con, on pourra peut être reprendre la route ? Et se chercher de quoi manger, je crève de faim. » je marmonne de mauvaise humeur.

J'entends un rire grave, et des clapotis. Non mais quel gamin !

« Oui…plus vite je me débarrasserais de toi, plus vite je reverrais ma femme et mes enfants. » il dit en se traînant en dehors de l'eau.

Je marmonne dans ma barbe. Sil n'est pas content de nous aider, rien ne l'oblige à rester. Sa famille est restée dans sa forêt, au Rohan. Il me la décrit comme le plus bel endroit de la Terre du Milieu. J'ai envie de le croire, mais les gens sur cette Terre on une grande tendance à l'extrapolation quand il s'agit de leur contrée d'origine. Si tous les endroits habités sont comme la forêt de Fangorn, alors je peux comprendre.

Je sèche le petit et lui fait enfiler ses vêtement, avant d'enfiler moi-même les miens.

Nous pêchons quelques saumons que nous faisons sécher au soleil, et cueillons quelques baies sur les berges, avant d'emballer nos affaires et de lever le camp. Nous marchons pendant des heures, nous relayant pour porter le petit que les pierres sur le sol font souffrir. Nous marchons toute la nuit. Nous avons finalement opté pour Caradhras et la Moria. Tant qu'à faire, autant se mettre en sécurité. Et je n'ai jamais vu de nains de la Moria, la plupart allaient vers Erebor, une autre montagne ou les monts de fer. Je n'en reviens pas de me faire manipuler aussi facilement. Je devrais essayer de rejoindre la Lorinand par mes propres moyens. Mais si Tanan a raison ce ne sera qu'une perte de temps et une prise de risques inutile. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux plus me permettre. J'ai deux choses auxquelles me raccrocher, maintenant : Gal, et ma liberté.

Je souris en voyant le garnement empêcher Tanan de dormir en lui sautant sur le dos. Ce dernier est si calme, si doux avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu hausser le ton. Il sait se faire respecter et aimer. Un pincement de jalousie m'envahit la poitrine, quand je vois leur complicité. Celle d'un père et d'un petit garçon. Un truc que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner étant donné que je suis une femme.

« Viens ici, petite tête. Tonton Tanan doit se reposer. » je l'appel au bout de cinq minute

Il pose gentiment sa tête sur mes genoux, alors que je surveille l'horizon de ma nouvelle vue, une main distraite caressant ses cheveux. Les nuits sont claires et calmes par ici. Il est difficile de dire qu'on pourrait tomber sur des troupes d'orques en pleine immigration vers les monts de l'Ouest dans des cavernes inhabitées. Tanan me dit que les nains de la Moria, bien qu'ils soient trop fiers pour le dire, ont pas mal de fil à retordre avec nos amis à gueule cassée. Je reste néanmoins très vigilante. Je sais ce qui se cache derrière chaque ombre, chaque rocher. Je sais que l'on ne peut jamais ses croire en sécurité en dehors. C'est un monde merveilleux, recelant de tas de mystères et de trésors, mais comme un cadeau empoisonné, il se retourne contre vous en moins de deux.

Une ombre se profile au loin, venant de la montagne. Cela soulève la poussière sous ses pas pressés. Comme une chose qui foncerait sur nous au galop. Y étant que trop familière, je me relève, et bande mon arc. Mon bras tremble légèrement. Je reprends une grande respiration, et le vise à nouveau, parfaitement concentrée. Je m'interdis la panique. Je l'attends. Il s'approche. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus près. Et lorsqu'enfin je l'ai dans ma ligne de mire, un poignard surgit de nulle part et lui traverse le crâne. Le Warg s'écroule et tourneboule le long du flanc de la montagne, avant d'atterrir à quelques mètres de nous. Le bruit fait gémir Gal qui ne se réveille pas, trop épuisé par la marche.

Je me retourne vers le lanceur de couteau, frustrée de ne pas avoir eu ma proie. Tanan m'offre un sourire satisfait et parle sur un ton faussement désolé :

« Je sais que si je te l'avais laissé, tu aurais été insupportable pendant des semaines à me rappeler que je te dois la vie. Je m'évite de l'ennui en trop grande quantité. »

 _Non mais quel…quel…_

Je le mitraille du regard, et me penche pour ramasser son poignard. Je l'essuie, et le range avec mes affaires.

« Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-il, abasourdit.

« Une compensation. Tu m'a prit ma proie et la seule distraction que j'aurais pu avoir dans ces montagnes, alors je te prends quelque chose en retour. Nous sommes quittes. »

Je l'entends renifler fortement, avant de soupirer pour se calmer.

« Soit… Maintenant vas dormir, je sens que je ne dormirais plus avant très longtemps… » grogne-t-il avant de prendre ma place sur un rocher qui nous surplombe.

« Mais on vient de se faire attaquer par un Warg ! »

« Oui, un Warg, pas une troupe, pas une meute. Et il ne nous attaquait pas, il fuyait. Ce qui veut dire que des nains sont en train de faire leur boulot plus haut. Faisons leur confiance. A mon humble avis, aucun autre ne suivra. » dit-il en prenant une branche sur le sol et commençant à la tailler avec un autre de ses nombreux poignards. Ca a l'air lourd, je me demande comment il fait pour courir aussi vite.

« Le prochain sera pour moi… » je marmonne en m'allongeant sur les pierres au sol.

Il ricane, et se concentre sur sa branche.

Je ne m'endors pas tout de suite. J'ai peur que mes rêves recommencent, et je ne me sens pas de gémir le nom d'un homme que je n'apprécie même pas devant un autre homme duquel dépend ma survie. Je me retourne sur le dos et me contente d'observer le ciel. Le ciel est magnifique. La Nuit est magnifique, comme toujours ici. Et cette lune, ces étoiles…

« Ithilnîn ah êlnîn… » (Ma Lune et mon Etoile)

Un murmure parcourut mon esprit comme un coup d'électricité.

Ces paroles… Je les connais. Elles ne m'ont pas quittée depuis ma première crise. Celle après laquelle je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie de la Fac. Je n'en connaissais pas le sens à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui…pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je les entends encore, aujourd'hui ? Et d'où sortent-elles ?

Je frissonne, et ramène mes genoux contre moi. Je ne suis pas folle, j'ai entendu ce murmure comme si quelqu'un à la voix de miel me l'avait murmuré au creux de mon oreille. Je en suis pas folle…

Le sommeil m'emporte. Sans rêves.

C'est le soleil en pleine face qui me réveil. Je vois les hommes s'activer pour repartir. Ils allaient me réveiller.

« Rien d'inhabituel ? » je demande en bâillant

« Tu veux dire hormis le fait que tu n'ais pas gémis de toute la nuit ? Non, rien d'inhabituel… »

Je vais me le faire, lui…à la marocaine…

Le frotte mes yeux à la place, pour m'habituer à la luminosité réverbérée par la pierre blanche au sol. Gal me tend allègrement une pomme cueillie il y a deux jours, et s'en va jouer avec des pierres. Je croque avec délice dans la pomme. Un peu de sucre me fait du bien. Je m'avance ver Tanan, alors que je m'assure que le petit n'entend pas.

« Ne refais plus jamais ce genre d'allusions devant le petit ou je t'étripe avec les dents, je suis claire ? »

Il me sert son sourire le plus insupportable, et je roule des yeux, avant de prendre la tête de l'expédition. Direction la Moria et Imladris !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les gardes des portes du Royaume de la Moria nous accueillent joyeusement, ce qui est un soulagement, après toutes ces rencontres hostiles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens soulagée…je m'attendais à pire, ça c'est sûr.

Les nains sont…comment dire ? De toutes les races que j'ai fréquentées jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils sont les plus sensibles à la démesure. J'ai été habituée un an aux elfes et leur éducation classique sui leur impose la mesure et la retenue en toute circonstance, les Hommes qui sont…ben des hommes quoi, et maintenant eux…je les aime. Je crois que je vais rester ici, finalement.

Rien qu'à l'entrée, on nous en a mis plein la vue, avec la démonstration de forces armées qui tient les portes. Une centaine de nains en armure lourde de cuivre jaune, et le symbole de Durin gravé sur leur casque (une sorte de chapeau-couronne et un marteau). Une immense arche avec une porte sous la montagne ne pouvant s'ouvrir que sur ordres du roi, ou à la lumière des étoiles avec une formule magique en sindarin (étrangement ironique étant donné que les deux peuples ne se supportent pas). Ils étaient méfiants, puis Tanan a donné son nom et un motif à notre visite dans un Khûzdûl parfait (que je ne comprends pas, ça marche pas toujours le super pouvoir d'intégration), et enfin, on nous a fouillé deux fois chacun (même Gal qui riait sous les assauts de leurs mains fortes qui le chatouillaient). On nous a dépouillés de nos armes « simple précaution » d'après Tanan, mais je me sentirais plus rassurée avec un poignard dans ma poche…simple précaution.

On nous a fait traverser des kilomètres de corridors, et monter des milliers de marches, certaines dans de longs couloirs dont les murs sont d'une pierre grise bleutée gravés d'écriture qui ressemble au vieux norrois (je vous dis que j'aime les options inutiles à la fac) utilisé par les peuples scandinaves dans l'Europe médiévale. Parfois ces escaliers sans fin se prolongent dans d'immenses cavités dont le plafond est si haut qu'il en est invisible et où chaque murmure se répercute en écho sur les murs eux aussi rendus invisibles par l'immensité, et le vide. Oui, en parlant de ça, j'ai cru défaillir à plusieurs reprises en regardant en bas, avant que Tanan me dise de regarder devant moi. Ce palais est une vrai caverne d'Ali Baba…des gravures sur les murs sont ornées de peinture d'or, des pierres finement taillées y sont incrustées, des portes immenses finement ciselées et soigneusement sculptées reflètent les siècles, les millénaires de savoir-faire et de prestige d'un peuple méconnu. Des courtisans et serviteurs se pressent ou se promènent dans les couloirs, tous admirant notre taille et pestant sur notre allure négligée.

 _Ah…les aristos…_

Nous arrivons finalement dans une grande salle où trône une forêt de colonnes de marbre d'un bleu sombre dont les socles sont incrustés d'or massif. Je retiens des exclamations d'émerveillement à chaque pas dans ce palais, ce temple de la démesure. Je jette un coup d'œil amusé à Galadh qui se balade tranquillement la bouche ouverte devant tant de splendeur.

J'ai emmené le petit à Disneyland.

Devant nous, à près de cent mètres, se dresse un trône immense pour la taille de son propriétaire, qui ne le remplit que par sa prestance et son charisme. Un grand siège du même marbre bleu que les colonnes, gravé de motifs naniens et incrusté de joyaux bleus et jaunes. Le roi est assis sur une sorte de plaid en cuir richement travaillé.

Le roi…en parlant de démesure. Le roi est un nain d'une trentaine d'année (du moins c'est ce qu'il paraît), avec une chevelure et une barbe rousse flamboyante, rangée en tresses et ornées de perles d'onyx, d'or et d'argent. Chacun de ses doigts porte une bague plus renversante les unes que les autres. Entre ses genoux repose sa couronne, la même qui est gravée sur les casques de ses soldats. Il porte des vêtements riches, de ce même tissu que je porte sous ma tunique, avec une épaisse ceinture en cuir ainsi que des avant bras et des protège-tibias de la même matière richement travaillée. Les bras de sa tunique sont relevés sur ses avant bras forts, et le col en V ouvert sur sa poitrine saillante, est brodés d'argent. Tout en lui respire la grandeur et la virilité, et son allure guerrière et expérimentée intimiderait Gengis Khan lui-même!

 _Ca c'est du mec…_

Ses yeux gris perçant s'ancrent dans les miens au moment où notre vue nous permet de nous fixer (c'est-à-dire tout de suite). Je tremble, transpire, ne sais plus où me mettre. Je me place en retrait par rapport à Tanan qui lui, les connait mieux que moi. Il prend la parole avec assurance, et je suppose qu'ils parlent de notre motif pour notre passage sur ses terres. Je les vois échanger un bon moment, avant que les yeux se tournent vers Gal et moi. Je tremble légèrement et resserre mon emprise autour des épaules du garçon, alors que lui est encore trop absorbé par sa contemplation des « cailloux qui brillent » pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Je vois le roi continuer de nous fixer, tout en enchaînant les questions avec notre « interprète ». Puis, au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable, je l'entends parler en sindarin dans un fort accent nanien. Avec sa voix grave qui cause un tsunami de frisson en moi, comme si elle se répercutait entre mes côtes. La voix d'un vrai souverain, qui impose le silence et le respect.

« Sois la bienvenue dans ma demeure, Dame Hana. Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Après un très long moment où je cherche à humidifier ma gorge et ma bouche, je réussi à articuler quelques mots :

« Je sais que vous êtes le seigneur de ces Terres, et le roi des royaumes nains. Je sais que vous êtes Durin IV » je croasse

Il sourit, satisfait de ma réponse. Il reporte son regard d'acier sur Tanan qui semble lui aussi satisfait de n'avoir pas déblatéré pour rien pendant deux jours.

« Elle apprend vite ? » demande-t-il en sindarin pour que je comprenne. Donc il me cherche…

« Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Majesté… » ajoute Tanan avec un œil moquer sur mes rougeurs

Je vais le tuer.

J'entends le roi rire de bon cœur, alors que tout ce que je vois c'est la lumière réverbérée par sa dentition parfaite…ils sont croisés avec des elfes les Durin, c'est pas possible !

« Allons, allons, ma chère ! Ne prenez pas cet air, si je ne vous appréciais pas, il y a longtemps que vous auriez finit dans nos geôles ou je ne vous aurais pas permis d'entrer. »

Il se lève et s'avance vers nous, assez prêt pour ne pas avoir à parler aussi fort pour se faire entendre, tout en restant sur ses marches. Il est clair qu'il veut nous dominer. Quoique son charisme à lui seul aurait suffit.

« Soyez les bienvenus, toi et ton fils. Allez vous rafraîchir, nous donnerons un repas en votre honneur. Tanan est homme de valeur, et ses amis sont les nôtres. Vous reprendrez votre route aux aurores. »

Il nous invite à quitter la salle d'un geste ample de son bras. Aussitôt, des serviteurs nous entourent et nous guident vers les appartements des invités. Mois, Hana Lowell, la pauvre étudiante paumée, je suis invitée par le Roi des rois des nains, la quatrième réincarnation du Père des Nains pour festoyer et dormir dans ses meilleurs lits. Ah…un lit ! Les pierres m'ont recouverte de bleus, et d'écorchures. Après ça, Tanan n'a pas intérêt à essayer de me faire croire qu'il n'a été que de passage ici, tout le monde l'aime…mais tout le monde a ses secrets.

Les deux jeunes naines que l'on nous a assignées sont originaires du Beleriand, qu'elles me disent. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de où ça se trouve, mais je les laisse parler et prendre soin de moi, ça me détend. Je tique deux secondes lorsque je me rends compte que ce sont les premières femmes que je rencontre dans ce monde. Et il fallait que ce soit des servantes…

Elles aussi ont reçu une bonne éducation, car elles parlent toutes les langues parlées en Terre du Milieu. Elles m'ont précisé que le roi exige de donner une éducation au personnel. Car il est le roi des Nains, de tous les nains, et pas seulement des nains bien nés. Un socialiste. Je l'aime bien.

Elles m'emmènent dans une salle de bain gigantesque où je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Elle est séparée en deux, une partie pour moi et une autre pour Galadh. Je crois qu'ils ont compris que je ne veux m'en séparer sous aucun prétexte. Nous somme séparés par un rideau, et je dois le rassurer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne parte avec la douce naine aux tresses brunes. Celle qui reste à mes côtés m'entraîne dans une baignoire (une piscine serait plus exacte) d'eau fumante. Je rougis de honte en quittant mes vêtements souillés de crasse, et soupire de soulagements en entrant dans l'eau chaude. Elle dénoue mes muscles et picote un peu au niveau de la plante des pieds et de mes jambes où j'ai de nombreuses écorchures…mais c'est le pied.

Je me laisse aller, calmant ma respiration, savourant le massage crânien que m'offre la jeune femme de ses mains expertes. Elle passe tout un tas d'huiles et d'onguents dans mes cheveux, je n'en connais pas la consistance, mais le résultat est extraordinaire. Je n'avais qu'un amas de nœuds plein de poussière et collant de crasse à la racine, et elle en a fait une crinière soyeuse au toucher…j'aime cet endroit ! Je ne suis pas à l'aise lorsqu'elle commence à me frotter le corps, et elle le comprend. Elle finit par me laisser le faire moi-même, et me laisse seule. Enfin un moment en tête à tête avec moi-même. Je ne sais même plus à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai pris soin de moi avec tant de sérénité. Je prends plaisir à me frotter, à décrasser ma peau calcinée par le soleil sans protection. Je passe mes mains sur mes cicatrices blanches. Je refusais de poser les yeux dessus, les premiers temps. Gal ne m'en laissait pas le temps, et je pensais que leur vue me donnerait plus de mal que lorsqu'elles m'ont été infligées. Mais maintenant que je prends le temps de les détailler, je me rends compte que rien ne survient. Pas de culpabilité, pas de honte…pas même de la haine. J'ai fini par m'y faire. Et je suis même heureuse qu'elles soient là. Elles me rappellent pourquoi je suis encore en vie.

Je me laisse reposer encore quelques minutes dans l'eau renouvelée, et ressors finalement, une serviette douce enroulée autour de la poitrine. La servante m'accueille avec un sourire et me fait m'assoir sur un tabouret rembourré devant un miroir en face du bain, une sorte de coiffeuse avec plus de produits cosmétiques posés dessus que dans la salle de bain de ma cousine Sofia. Elle libère mes cheveux de la natte que je leur ais faite, et commence à démêler mes cheveux avec douceur et savoir-faire. Je la regarde me parler de sa vie dans ce palais, tout en tressant mes boucles et les arrangeant en un chignon compliqué. Ils ont tellement poussé qu'elle peut même les laisser retomber sur mon épaule. Elle y glisse des fleures et des perles. Je ne me serais pas reconnue si je ne me regardais pas en ce moment même. Je tente de la calmer dans son élan, mais elle me dit qu'elle reçu des ordres spécifiques, et qu'elle y prend le plus grand des plaisirs. Je me laisse faire. Si en plus c'est gratuit et de bon cœur…J'enfile ensuite une robe magnifique bleue océan avec une ceinture blanche qui me prend toute la taille, de sous els seins aux reins. J'enfile une paire de sandales blanches, et elle me guide finalement vers la grande salle où Toute la Moria s'est réunie pour manger et boire. Notre venue n'est qu'un prétexte je le vois bien. Gal et moi sommes des inconnus pour eux, mais Tanan…Tanan semble à sa place ici.

 _Alors toi, mon cocot…il va falloir qu'on parle._

Je prends place entre lui et Galadh qui dévore avec appétit la pièce de viande qu'un noble lui a servit dans un plat en terre cuite. Je le ralenti tout de suite. Ce la fait des mois qu'i lest habitué à manger en petites quantités, un trop gros repas le rendrait malade. Je lui enlève toute cette viande grasse et lui met du raisin et des carottes. J'ignore sa moue boudeuse, et me tourne vers Tanan qui finit sa conversation en khûzdul avec son voisin. Il m'énerve avec ses faux-airs de Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout ! Il se présente comme notre meilleure chance de nous en sortir, mais il n'est même pas capable d'être honnête avec moi !

« Ne me dis pas que tu faisais des affaires avec le roi en personne…Ton épouse est une naine ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu m'as menti. Avoue que tu n'es pas qu'un interprète, et que tu veux nous vendre comme esclaves au roi ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne cherche pas à nous perdre ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes mensonges, Tanan ! » je veux juste le provoquer, histoire d'être sûre d'avoir la vraie version de lui pour une fois.

Il avale tranquillement sa bière et se tourne vers moi, avec un rire cynique. Il se calme petit à petit, et reboit encore une gorgée, et parle d'une voix un peu plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi… »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà. »

Il boit encore à grandes gorgées. Ok, ça ne va pas être facile pour lui, mais j'ai besoin de savoir à qui j'ai confié ma vie, même si je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

« Avant la guerre, je me suis engagé dans l'armée rohirrim à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et je combattais pour le roi en portant ses couleurs avec fierté, et je suis toujours fier de ma contrée d'origine… »

« Mais ? »

Il reprend une gorgée, et fixe sa choppe.

« Mais la vie a été chienne…comme tu t'en doute. »

Il a perdu son sourire. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je vois ce qu'il y a sous ce sourire abominablement faux. Il a souffert. Plus que moi, plus que ce que je pensais. J'y ais été trop fort avec lui.

« J'ai combattu les première années avec force et conviction, j'aime à croire que j'ai mis toutes mes forces dans ces combats contre le Mordor. J'ai épousé une magnifique jeune femme rencontrée à Edoras. Nous nous sommes installés avec mon peuple, dans les forêts du Rohan. Nous avons eut des jumeaux, et un petit dernier deux ans plus tard. Nous avons été les plus heureux et les plus épanouis. Puis…puis Sauron a déchaîné ses armées sur les Terres libres…J'ai été envoyé repousser les armées qui frappaient au Nord de nos frontières. Mais le Seigneur noir est malin. Il savait que nous chercherions à protéger la Trouée du Rohan à tout prix, au dépends de nos frontières au Sud, trop peu protégée, et pourtant celles qui nous séparent. Lorsque je suis revenu, il était trop tard. Tout avait été brûlé, saccagé…et l'Westfold était tombé. Il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne vous ais pas menti : ma famille m'attend bel et bien dans les forêts du Rohan…et je les rejoindrais, un jour. »

Un éclat de rire nous fait sursauter, et je vois le roi se fendre la gueule avec un autre nobliau, complètement saoul.

Tanan évite mon regard et se ressert de la bière et reprend deux gorgée, avant de continuer, encouragé par mon silence.

« J'ai déserté l'armée quelques mois plus tard, ne croyant plus à la politique menée par notre roi. Je savais qu'il nous mènerait à notre perte. Je n'avais plus foi en rien. J'ai erré pendant des mois et des mois entre le Gondor et le Rohan, dans les Mont Brumeux, jusqu'à Imladris, puis Vert-Bois…le Lorinand et les Galadhrim… » il rit amèrement « Enfin, j'ai finit par me faire enlever et torturer par des orques ayant fuit le Mordor. Je me croyais assez fort pour les envoyer manger des pissenlits par la racine, mais ils ont finit pas me submerger. Le roi passait par là, et m'a sorti de ce mauvais pas. Je lui en dois une. Il m'a accueillit ici, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il a fait de moi son ambassadeur, et je traitais avec les autres contrées en sa faveur, car il connaissait mes facilités avec les mots. »

« Oui…je l'ai expérimentée aussi. » je souris…il me répond.

« J'ai rencontré une femme de ce peuple. Un magnifique jeune naine. On m'a longtemps maudit parce qu'elles sont déjà assez rares pour eux sans qu'un blanc-bec venu du Sud leur vole celles qui restent. Nous nous sommes aimés. Et un jour, elle a épousé un noble nain. Les devoirs avant le cœur. Son amour pour moi a finit par la tuer, car les nains peuvent mourir de chagrin d'amour.»

Il en a vraiment chié le pauvre gars…

« Je suis parti, je les ai quitté, bien que Durin m'ait assuré être le bienvenu à tous moments. Ma vie de rôdeur me va mal. Je ne fais que m'attirer des ennuis. Je sortais d'un énième conflit avec les gobelins des montagnes, avant de tomber sur toi et le petit. A vrai dire, vous êtes la seule chose convenable qui me soit arrivée ces dix dernières années. »

Je le vois reprendre une gorgée, avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as offert un but et un défi en me laissant prendre soin de vous. Alors non, Hana fille de Dean…je ne veux pas vous vendre en esclavage. Vous êtes mon seul espoir de guérison et de réconciliation avec la vie. Mon intérêt est sincère bien que très égoïste. » il murmure en me souriant de nouveau.

Je rougis furieusement.

Mais quelle conne ! Je ne pouvais pas juste la fermer et accepter qu'il ait ses secrets ? Connerie d'orques ! Ils m'ont infligé cette connerie de méfiance, tout mon savoir-vivre en société !

Je le regarde encore un peu, et me sers moi aussi de a bière en grosses quantités. Peu importe si je dois me lever tôt demain, cela fait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai bu de l'alcool. Je bois de grosses gorgées, devant son sourire amusé.

« Et moi, je suis mourante. »

Il ne perd pas son sourire. Il se contente de lever sa choppe et de dire :

« A la guérison de nos âmes… »

« Et à nos cicatrices sans lesquelles la valeur de la vie n'aurait aucun sens… »

Et nous trinquons.

Je sens la tête de Gal se poser doucement sur mon bras, et sa respiration lente sur ma main.

« Montez vous coucher, demain nous repartons pour Imladris. » me dit Tanan

« Tanan mon garçon ! Ne la monopolise pas ! Laisse-nous profiter de sa délicieuse compagnie ! » nous coupe joyeusement le roi en levant sa choppe dans ma direction.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir m'attarder plus longtemps, Majesté. » je dis avec plus d'assurance « Galadh est très fatigué, mais il ne dormira pas sans ma présence à ses côtés. »

Le roi semble déçu, mais il me sourit tout de même.

« Eh bien soit. Vous êtes une jeune femme qui sait faire face à son devoir. J'admire cela. Vous êtes une bonne mère. Faites de beaux rêves Dame Hana. »

J'incline la tête dans sa direction, et suit une servante qui nous conduit jusqu'à nos appartements. Le lit moelleux fait énormément de bien à Gal qui dort d'une traite. Moi aussi.

Le lendemain, le départ se fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le roi nous fait promettre à plusieurs reprises de revenir le voir à la première occasion. Je croise les doigts car je ne sais pas quand cette occasion se représentera. Un pincement au cœur accompagne ces au-revoir. Je quitte ceux qui m'ont réconciliée avec la vie. Ceux qui m'ont permis d'oublier que le monde n'est pas que blanc ou noir.

Pour une fois, je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir. Je sais où nous allons. Je suis emplie de certitudes qui me font aller de l'avant, avec ma nouvelle famille, vers Imaldris. Mon ventre se tord lorsque je me souviens qui nous attendra là-bas…

 _Mon Dieu, faites que tout se passe bien lors de nos retrouvailles…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alors ? Aimé pas aimé ? Review !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Wow ! Dix Chapitre, déjà !

Merci à vous mes lectrices d'amour, pour votre soutiens qui me touche (snif), et pour votre patience (il en a fallut de la patience). Merci de me suivre, ça me fait toujours un bien immense de vous que vous êtes toujours là !

Je suis désolée pour les délais de plus en plus longs, je dois concilier la vie privée avec le boulot et tout plein de trucs (genre les problèmes de sécu) et cumuler ça avec l'écriture c'est dur, mais ne vous en faites pas je ne lâcherais jamais, Hana a encore tellement à vivre…tellement…vous n'avez pas idée ça va être trop bien !

Aussi je veux m'excuser comme d'hab pour les fautes et les incohérences (je fais comme je peux, mais un bac L ne fait pas tout !)

Ce chapitre à été pénible à écrire (mais je crois que vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant) j'ai planché dessus comme une folle puis effacé et recommencé…jusqu'à arriver à un truc de lisible (mais je ne suis pas très satisfaite alors soyez gentilles.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je jure devant le Seigneur Tout Puissant de ne plus jamais, JAMAIS pester contre la SNCF ! Jamais !

Un mois…un mois pour atteindre le Gué de la Bruinen, la rivière qui fait office de frontière à Imladris. Et d'après les Nains, c'est être proches ? Je crois n'avoir jamais autant marché de toute ma vie (non en fait c'est une certitude, vue mon rapport au sport). J'ai plus marché en deux mois que durant toute ma vie, mes premiers pas compris. Je suis dans un état déplorable. Les pieds calleux, les mains râpeuses, mais le côté positif est que je me suis musclée, et que les courbatures ne se font plus sentir (rester optimiste...). Je ne veux pas énumérer les côtés négatifs, il n'y a pas assez de place pour ça.

Nous avons traversé le col de Caradhras pour commencer, en plein mois d'Août (les Nains m'ont mise à jour sur le calendrier), mais la hauteur et les neiges éternelles ont rendu l'endroit tout de suite moins accueillant que le début de notre voyage. Je commençais pour la première fois à regretter le couvert de Fangorn, et la sécurité du train-train quotidien. Le vent nous aplatissait les vêtements neufs gentiment mis à notre disposition par Durin IV (je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir copiné avec un roi), et les traversait comme si nous ne portions rien. J'ai emmitouflé le petit dans une seconde cap et l'ai chargé sur le dos de Tanan pour avancer plus vite…honnêtement, personne ne voudrait s'attarder par là.

Les paysages n'étaient rien d'autre que de la neige et des roches pentues, lorsque le temps était assez clément pour nous laisser voir plus de deux mètres devant nous. Nous avons finit par nous entourer la taille d'une corde, pour éviter de nous perdre. Les montées se succédaient, plus ardues et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Les cailloux gelés faisaient rouler nos pieds, et je comptais une bonne dizaine de chutes pendant les montées. Notre guide nous mena pendant trois longues journées et trois encore plus longues nuits, à travers ces terres hostiles, avant de retrouver un semblant de terrain plat. Enfin un terrain…un étroit passage entre la falaise et le vide, ne pouvant contenir plus d'une personne et demi sur la largeur. Je ne me risquais à aucun coup d'œil en contrebas, de peur de basculer dans le néant.

Après plusieurs jours plus pénibles les uns que les autres, nous avons pu arriver au pied de l'autre côté de la chaîne des Monts Brumeux. La traversée de la plaine de Hollin n'a pas été moins pénible que la montagne, car si les vents et le froid étaient violents là haut, en bas c'était une chaleur étouffante qui nous attendait à bras ouverts. J'ai déchiré les manches de mes habits, et j'ai retiré la chemise que portait Galadh pour le laisser gambader à l'air libre. Le pauvre à virer au rouge tomate dans l'heure qui suivit.

Tanan est resté fidele à lui-même pendant notre marche. Les blagues vaseuses, et les plaisanteries à deux balles pleuvaient comme une giboulée. Mais cela ne me gênait plus autant que je voulais bien le montrer. Les masques étaient tombés depuis bien longtemps, et je veux bien accepter ce qu'il est comme il accepte que je sois une folle qui a atterri ici par accident. Oui, je lui ai tout raconté. Après tout, ce n'est que justice. Simple retour de politesse. Il ne m'a pas jugée, une fois de plus. Je commence à croire que me séparer de lui sera plus dur que ce à quoi je me préparais.

Nous atteignons et traversons enfin la Bruinen (littéralement, la rivière bruyante) pour arriver sur une terre nommée simplement l'Angle, car nous rapprocher plus encore que nécessaire de ces montagnes infestées d'orques était de la folie pure. La raison de ce nom bizarre est que la Bruinen et la Mitheithel forment un angle à leur confluence. Elle paraît vaste, bien que sa traversée ne dura que quelques heures. Elle est composée d'une herbe verte et tendre, comme il nous en a été que trop rarement donné de voir dans ce monde. La Plaine de L'Angle de trouve au Nord de l'Eregion, une contrée autrefois peuplée d'Elfes dont le Seigneur Elrond que nous allons voir. Je comprenais alors mieux l'harmonie et la paix que respirait cette Terre. Tanan m'a expliqué la chute de l'Eregion, et pourquoi on n'y trouve plus un seul elfe. La raison pour laquelle Fondcombe fût fondée. Fondcombe est le nom en Westron de Imladris. Tanan a jugé bon, comme il ne sera pas toujours là pour tout me traduire, et que le sindarin n'est pas une langue très courue, de m'enseigner la Langue Commune, dit le Westron. Je sais parler deux langues, désormais. Je n'ai plus d'excuse pour m'attirer des ennuis, désormais.

Bref, nous arrivons après quelques trois ou quatre jours au Gué de la Bruinen. L'épuisement et la fatigue autant physique que morale entraînée par notre périple s'est vite changée en excitation pour le petit et en appréhension pour ma part. Nous traversons le Gué avec beaucoup de précaution. Tanan nous a expliqué que la rivière possède une sorte d'âme et qu'elle protège le peuple Noldor d'Imladris contre leurs ennemis. Bonne nouvelle ou mauvaise nouvelle je ne sais pas encore étant donné que Tanan traverse en premier pour tester.

"Je croyais que tu étais déjà venu ici?" je lui lance depuis la berge, alors qu'il a déjà bien avancé.

"C'est le cas, mais j'ai eu une sorte de passe-droit."

"Quoi?"

"Le Seigneur Glorfindel m'a aidé à me sortir d'un mauvais pas et m'a raccompagné sur ces Terres. Je ne suis jamais venu seul."

"Et je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu comptais nous le dire?"

"Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, il suffit de traverser." Il dit en haussant les épaules et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le Gué

"Pas d'import…Tu te rends compte que tu joues avec nos vies? Je suis encore trop jeune pour crever noyée parce que tu as fait une erreur de calcul !"

"Calmes-toi, tu vas faire paniquer le petit…"

Non mais je rêve!

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? » je demande avec une lichette d'espoir très vite aspirée par la réalité.

« Si tu le souhaite, nous pouvons rebrousser chemin et passer par les Mont Brumeux, mais il me semble que tu as été assez claire sur le sujet. »

Oh mon Dieu.

« T'ai déjà déçu ? »

« Tu veux une réponse honnête ? » je plaisante sans sourire en regardant le courant d'eau paisible et claire.

Il sourit et continu sa traversée.

La réponse est non, bien sûr. Il ne m'a jamais déçu et a toujours dépassé mes attentes. C'est un homme en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, mais là…je vais devoir placer la vie de Gal dans ses suppositions.

Bah, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il arrive de l'autre côté et me lance un rire triomphant. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre avec le petit. Je me penche vers lui, et le fait basculer dans mon dos où s'accroche de toutes ses petites forces. Sa poigne est bien plus force et son poids plus conséquent que lors de notre première rencontre. Mais je me suis aussi endurcie. Je trempe mon pied dans l'eau froide et agréable par ce temps chaud et sec. Je marche les premiers mètres, alors que l'eau commence à m'arriver aux genoux, et je hoquète sous sa froideur. Je continu ma progression sous l'œil attentif de Tanan qui se tient près de la berge, prêt à intervenir. L'eau m'arrive à la taille et mouille les fesses de Galadh qui couine, puis sourit.

« J'ai envie de faire pipi… »

« Retiens-toi, mon grand. » je murmure en marchant un peu plus vite vers la berge. Je ne veux pas être couverte d'urine.

J'arrive finalement vers Tanan qui attrape le petit et le pose sur les galets.

« Tu vois ? »

« Non…vraiment, Tanan, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ça. » je grogne en accompagnant le petit derrière un arbre pour se soulager.

La marche vers Imladris se fait paisiblement. Nous ne risquons plus rien, nous le savons. La forêt semble…enchantée. Pas à la manière de Fangorn, celle-ci est plus vivante. Je ne saurais réellement la décrire, mais je sais, au fond de mes tripes, peu importe comment que ce voyage et ce séjour va tout changer. Tout.

Les arbres sont plus hauts et espacés, et les feuilles sont d'un vert argenté, presque bleu. La mousse et le lichen habillent les troncs, leur donnant des allures de grandes dames. Les buissons sont chargés de baies rouges et noires, et l'humus encore humide étouffe nos pas, me donnant l'impression de marcher sur de la gomme. Je prends le temps d'imprimer chaque parcelle de cette forêt dans ma mémoire, de peur d'oublier le sentiment d'apaisement de plénitude qui me gagne au fur et à mesure de notre progression dans cet océan de merveilles. Je ne laisse cependant pas Gal manger les fruits qu'il trouve. On aura tout le temps de nous goinfrer chez le Seigneur Elrond, pas avant. La Nature ne m'inspire toujours pas confiance ici. Nous marchons ainsi de longues heures, avant de nous faire repérer par les gades de la Cité elfique. Ils nous attendent.

« Ils nous attendaient ? » je murmure à Tanan qui finit de discuter avec eux en Quenya.

« Le Seigneur Elrond est pourvu du don de vision. Il peut voir l'avenir, et votre arrivée à toi et Gal est attendue depuis très longtemps. » il me sourit

Alors c'est ça ? Je vais rendre visite à un diseur de bonne aventure. Super.

Je suis Tanan qui lui suit les soldats Noldo à travers les dédales d'arbres et de buissons. Gal commence à somnoler, et Tanan le prend sur ses épaules. Nous marchons encore longtemps, et l'atmosphère se fait de plus en plus légère et l'air devient plus parfumé, alors que nous approchons de l'orée du bois. Enfin, nous franchissons la dernière barrière végétale, avant la civilisation. Nous arrivons devant un immense pont de pierre recouvert de mousse, et où des lianes se sont enroulées au fil des années. Je pousse une exclamation de stupéfaction devant la splendeur ce qui s'étale devant moi. Les Nains sont très fort…mais je crois que rien ne pourra rivaliser avec la féérie qui se dégage de l'architecture elfique. Nous marchons sur les dalles blanches du pont, et au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, je vois croître au devant de nous, deux grandes statues de granit représentant deux soldats tenant une lance, surveillant le pont et l'entrée de leur cité. Un peu plus bas, se dresse une sorte de kiosque composé de deux arches entrecroisées, à l'air libre qui fait office de vestibule à la cité. Le sol est recouvert d'une sorte de gravure elfique que je ne saurais décrire. Elle forme des arabesques et des arcs de cercles harmonieux. Nous y arrivons, alors que des soldats s'écartent pour nous laisser le passage. Ils possèdent des armures argentées aux reflets dorés, les recouvrant complètement, ainsi je n'ai pas le loisir de croiser leur regards. Les elfes m'ont tellement manqué. J'ai peur de ne plus savoir me comporter face à cette race si raffinée, si subtile. Un noble en plus. Cela fait tellement longtemps. Nous nous arrêtons au milieu du kiosque, donnant une vue magnifique sur une cascade qui se prolonge dans la vallée, rougie par le crépuscule. La forêt semble tellement petite et ridicule comparée à ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la Bruinen. Une immense étendue d'arbres d'un vert plus, et qui pour une raison inexplicable, me fait froid dans le dos.

Je tiens Gal pas les épaules ayant trop peur qu'il bascule dans le vide qui s'étend sous nos pieds. Tanan comme à son habitude, s'avance et reste en avant, alors qu'un elfe à la chevelure ébène marche dans notre direction. Il descend un petit escalier devant le kiosque d'un pas léger, tellement qu'il semble les survoler. Une expression paisible flotte sur son visage enfantin, alors que le vent fait voler ses cheveux autour de on visage, et ses robes d'un gris bleuté autour de ses jambes galbées dans ses bottes brunes. Sa voix chantante vole dans notre direction, alors qu'il nous adresse un message de bienvenue :

« Mae tollen, mellyn haraduin. Govaded vaer gen." (Bienvenu, amis du Sud. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer) chante-t-il dans un sindarin parfait. Dieu que ça m'a manqué…

« Le suilon, Lindir o Imladris. Merci de nous recevoir » dit Tanan, alors je m'incline pour le saluer à la manière de Fingrustui. Je n'ai pas tout perdu, finalement.

« Tanan… » dit-il en posant un main sur l'épaule de notre guide « Gwannat lû an. » (ça a été trop long.)

Une ambiance chaleureuse et paisible s'installe et se prolonge, alors qu'il nous invite à le suivre à l'intérieur de la cité. Je ne retiens aucune de mes exclamations, trop soulagée de retrouver un semblant de ce qui m'avait accueillit mes premiers jours, alors que l'innocence me berçait encore. Galadh ne fait pas mieux, et se rue sur chacune des statues qu'il trouve.

« Oh regarde, Nana, on dirait un vrai ! Oh et celui là ! Et la dame, elle est vraie, Nana ? »

Il attire des regards amusés et attendris, jamais de l'agacement, comme j'ai pu en voir chez les nains ou les hommes de passage. Des sourires cueillent ses remarques et le font rougir jusqu'aux oreilles de plaisir qu'ils lui soient accordés. Nous traversons de magnifiques couloirs ouverts sur m'extérieur, je n'ai vu aucune pièce avec des mus complets. Toutes offrent une vue imprenable sur la vallée peut importe l'endroit où l'on se trouve. C'est un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Nous arrivons dans une immense pièce circulaire, donnant elle aussi sur le vide et la vallée. Je sais que jamais je n'oserais me rapprocher du bord. Je rappel Galadh et ressers mes mains sur ses épaules. Une immense table rempli le centre de la pièce, et des chaises de bois blanc l'entourent, des livres sont disposés sur des étagères qui en sont l'unique tapisserie. Des mètres de livres jusqu'au plafond et ce, sans paraître étouffant ou mal rangé. De grandes arcades tenues par des piliers investies par des lichens, font office d'ouverture sur la vallée. Elles sont couvertes par de minces rideaux blancs soulevés par une légère brise estivale. En fait ce sont là les seules barrières entre nous et le vide. Le tout baigne dans la lueur presque surnaturelle d'un coucher de soleil. Une parfaite harmonie règne dans cette pièce. Je suis tellement absorbée par ce que je vois que je ne remarque pas l'homme nous faisant face. Un grand elfe à la chevelure noire de jais flotte dans une sorte d'aura de majesté et de sagesse. Il a un véritable port royal, pourtant Tanan m'a certifié qu'aucun roi n'a élu domicile dans cette cité. Un bandeau de mithril ceint son front et un autre d'or orné d'une pierre d'un bleu profond et éclatant, entoure son indexe droit. Lui aussi est vêtu de robes d'un tissu précieux, tout en paraissant léger et fluide, ondulant comme de l'eau à chacun de ses mouvements. Son regard gris est perçant et dur, tout en étant doux et chaleureux. Mes mois passés dans la vie sauvage m'empêchent de détourner le regard, et je le détail de longues minutes, alors qu'il parle dans sa langue. Au bout d'un certain moment, je me rends compte qu'il s'adresse à moi personnellement, et que Tanan n'a pas jugé bon de le prévenir de mon illettrisme. Je secoue la tête lentement, et articule du mieux que je peux dans ce qu'il me reste de Quenya de ce que Tanan s'est fatigué à m'apprendre en marchant.

« Quetin u quenyo… » (Je ne parle pas le quenya)

Il semble surpris. Puis il m'adresse un sourire serein.

« Vous venez pourtant de nous en faire un belle démonstration. » il dit en westron

« Ma faculté au langage est très approximative et aléatoire…je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer… »

Il incline la tête, m'indiquant qu'on aura tout le temps de bavarder plus tard.

« Mae tollen, Hana o Eryn Galen. Im weren o govaded vîn. Baren lîn." (Soit la bienvenue, Hana de Vertbois. Je suis heureux de notre rencontre. Ma demeure est la tienne.)

Mon Dieu…de la politesse ! J'en ai bien eu assez avec les Nains, mais pas de manière aussi chantante que chez les elfes. Il m'a associée aux elfes sylvestres ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Peut-être parce que c'est le peuple qui m'a adopté. M'enfin ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'incline.

« Hannon le, hîr Elrond o Imladris. Elen sila lumenn omentielvo. » (Merci, Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris. Une étoile brille sur notre rencontre.) je lui répond dans le sindarin le plus convaincu que je possède. Celui que je parle avec Tanan est trop ramollo.

Il rapporte son regard souriant sur Gal.

« Comment te nommes-tu, mon enfant ? »

Gal enfonce plus profondément sa tête dans ma jambe, rougissant furieusement. A part Tanan et moi, personne ne s'est jamais adressé à lui ces derniers mois. Il se décide néanmoins à parler, lorsqu'il voit que ni moi ni Tanan ne prenons la parole pour lui.

« Gal…Galadh » il couine, ses grands yeux papillonnant vers le seigneur qui lui répond d'un sourire bienveillant.

« L'Arbre Blanc…un très beau nom pour une pupille du Gondor. »

« Mon fils. C'est…il est avec moi. »

J'ai été un peu trop prompte à répondre. Un peu trop agressive, mais il semble apprécier.

Il n'est pas déçu par ma réponse et me répond d'un magnifique sourire.

 _Seigneur doivent-ils tous être aussi beaux ?_

Une douleur me tire dans la jambe qui me fait boiter, et je change d'appui. Je vois le seigneur d'Imladris toiser longtemps mon ancienne blessure, et ramener son regard d'acier sur moi.

« Allez vous reposer et vous restaurer. Nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter des circonstances de votre venue demain matin. Allez en paix. Garo bost vaer » (Reposez-vous bien.)

« Hannon le. Sidh am gen » (Que la paix soit avec vous) répond Tanan.

« Garo aduial vaer ! » (Bonne nuit !) crie Galadh en s'éloignant. Il en a prit l'attendrissante habitude depuis que Tanan nous a rejoint.

Mais il n'est pas possible ce gosse, va falloir que je lui apprenne à se tenir en société. Elrond est surpris que ce petit sache parler le sindarin. Puis il cède à un sourire qu'il réprimait, et lui murmure :

« Garo elei vaer, Galadh Hanaion » (Fais de beaux rêves)

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'un tel titre lui est accordé. C'est un peu comme s'il officialisait le lien qui nous unis depuis notre enlèvement. Ce n'est pas un bâtard, pas une pupille, pas un orphelin…Je souris et réprime une larme d'émotion. C'est mon fils. Je l'ai souvent dis avant, mais je n'en avais jamais réellement prit la mesure.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit est tellement paisible. Trop paisible.

Je suis assise sur le balcon de la chambre qui nous a été attribuée, profitant de l'air libre et de l'ambiance calme.

Ces semaines d'agitations se sont comme tatoués dans ma chaire et mon caractère. Je ne peux plus dormir d'un sommeil profond et serein comme lorsque j'étais chez les Sylvestres. Mon instinct de survie avait prit le dessus, m'obligeant à anticiper et rester sur mes gardes, même lorsque rien ne m'y oblige. Comme aujourd'hui. J'aimerais me détendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Toute la magie de ces lieux ne saurait chasser mon inquiétude. Le mystère de ma venue ne me quitte plus depuis quelques temps. J'avais beau me répéter que c'était un coup du destin que je ne pourrais rien y faire, je me retrouve aujourd'hui chez une personne qui pourra m'apporter des réponses. S'il voit l'avenir, il pourra certainement me dire comment je suis arrivée ici. Non pas que j'ai envie de partir…en vérité j'en sais trop rien. J'ai trouvé ici plus de paix et de sérénité que dans mon monde, mais ma famille me manque cruellement, même si j'ai pu m'en construire une, ici.

Je me retourne vers Galadh, allongé dans un lit beaucoup trop grand pour son petit corps gracile. Paisible. Il doit rêver à toutes les merveilles que nous avons croisées ici, dans son esprit encore emprunt d'innocence. J'aperçois soudain un mouvement en contrebas. Une sorte d'ombre est passée entre deux arbres avant le pont à une grande distance de là où je me trouve. Puis, plus rien. Je tends l'oreille, mais aucun son hors mis les discussions des elfes dans les jardins ne me parvient. Je ne devais pas me méfier autant. Ce seigneur Elrond a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable.

 _Reprends-toi ! Tu n'es plus une gamine…_

Je secoue la tête pour calmer mes appréhensions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être et me dirige vers le lit. Le gamin est couché de travers et prend tout le centre du matelas. Bah, après des semaines sur le sol dur et rocailleux, je survivrais à une nuit sur le divan. Je me couche et me couvre avec ma cape…avant de l'envoyer valser sur le sol. Il fait trop chaud et je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux, comme si des ressorts étaient collés à mes muqueuses oculaires. Je me force à caler ma respiration sur celle de Galadh. Douce. Lente. Je compte les bourgeons sur la branche de plante grimpante inconnue qui est entrée dans la chambre par la fenêtre. Je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, nous sommes conviés par Elrond pour déjeuner en sa compagnie. J'enfile une robe mise à ma disposition et habille Galadh avec les vêtements riches qui lui ont été prêtés. Ma robe tombe jusque sur mes pieds, et retombe parfaitement sur mes épaules. Le tissu léger est parfait pour la saison, et comme pour la nuit chez les nains, je me trouve belle (ça arrive trop rarement ces temps-ci). Je passe une main sur mes joues.

 _Mon Dieu ce que j'ai maigri…_

Galadh a l'ai d'un petit prince. Je lui coiffe des boucles rebelles en vain, et me dit qu'un petit coup de ciseau ne lui ferait pas de mal. En arrivant dans l'espace (je en peux pas appeler ça une salle, c'est à ciel ouvert) réservé aux repas, je remarque une jeune femme assise à la table, à la droite d'Elrond. Une magnifique créature à l'âge incertain et à la peau de porcelaine se lève avec Elrond pour nous accueillir. Si je n'avais jamais vu d'elfes avant, je crois bien que j'aurais poussé le pire juron en ma possession. Une beauté sans nom habite ses traits fins et délicats. Une sublime chevelure blonde légèrement ondulée cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, orné par un magnifique diadème de mithril et de perles, se perdant sur les côtés de sa tête et venant embellir son front, et rehausser son regard azur plongé dans le mien, hypnotisant. Ses courbes gracieuses sont mises en valeur par ses robes fluides, ouvertes sur la poitrine et retombant autour de ses pieds que je devine délicats. Elle marche vers moi et attrape mes mains pour ma plus grande surprise.

« Bienvenu, Hana du Sud. Hannon gen a tholled. » (Merci d'être venue) chante-t-elle d'une voix si parfaite qu'elle ferait passer la mienne pour un grincement informe.

Sa peau est tellement douce, et ses lèvres, comme un bouton de rose sur son visage doux me sourit à pleine dents. Ma gorge se sèche, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle reprend la parole.

« Je me nomme Celebrian. Je suis l'épouse du Seigneur d'Imladris, Dame de Fondcombe. Et j'ai tant attendu votre venue ! »

Elle sourit encore. Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique. J'ai envie de me cacher. Mais je sens que je dois dire quelque chose.

« Im veren o govaded, Wen Celebrian Celeborniel" (je suis heureuse de faire votre rencontre, Celebrian fille de Celeborn) je réponds avec plus de naturel que je l'aurais cru.

Elle me fait signe de les rejoindre à table où son époux nous observe, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il me semblait avoir gardé quelques vestiges des cours de géopolitique de la Terre de Milieu de Finn quelque part. Galadh nous rejoint en sautillant, avant que je ne le calme d'un regard. Je l'ai briefé avant qu'on ne quitte la chambre, mais je ne sais pas si cela suffira. Je pense qu'il saura se tenir à table. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tout ce qu'i la connu avant aujourd'hui n'est que de la viande froide assis sur une pierre. Je regarde la table et mon ventre gronde violemment. Des corbeilles de fruits colorés sont posées devant chaque chaise, des infusions aux parfums floraux fument dans leur théières, des pâtisseries dont la consistance et le goût m'échappent, mais dont l'aspect est des plus appétissant, du pain doré et rond comme une galette, encore chaud fume dans un panier devant chaque place assise. Et une jolie musique douce pour accompagner le repas. Je m'assois à côté de Celbrian, et place Galadh à ma gauche. J'échange encore quelques civilités avec Elrond, et je comprends que chez les elfes d'Imladris, on ne mange pas tant la table n'est pas complète. On attend encore du monde. C'est alors que la raison de ma venue ici (en quelque sorte) me frappe.

« La délégation d'Eryn Galen n'est pas encore arrivé sur vos terres ? » je demande à la surprise d'Elrond

« Le Prince et sa bonne humeur vous manquent-ils à ce point ? » me sourit-il alors que je rougis furieusement en baissant le regard. Il rit : « Allons, mon enfant, ne soyez pas gênée. Il est arrivé avec nous il y a quelques mois et est reparti aussitôt. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le retenir dans ma cité. Il disait être pressé par des affaires concernant la couronne et son couronnement prochain. Il a cependant laissé un émissaire, afin de témoigner de sa bonne foi. »

Mais quelle impolitesse ! Il en fait des manières pour un prince !

« Je me demande qui peut bien remplacer un Prince à la table d'un Seigneur. » je murmure

« Son cousin. Tiens, je crois que c'est eux. » répond Elrond.

Le Conui ? Ici ? Mais…Pourquoi ?

J'essai de contenir la très brusque et inexplicable montée de panique dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que je panique ? Il n'est pas celui que j'attendais, c'est sûr. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, la perspective de me retrouver tout à coup devant lui après presque deux ans de lutte pour ma survie me rend nerveuse. Comme si j'avais faillis à quelque chose.

Devant nous, arrivent deux silhouettes riantes et légères, vêtus tous deux de tuniques respectivement grise et bleue, richement ornées de perles et de broderies. Et là je le vois. Tellement beau, presque autant que lors de notre première rencontre. Ses cheveux argentés propres à son peuple volent autour de lui, le baignant d'une aura que je ne saurais décrire. Ma panique s'apaise et disparaît au son de son rire. Il a un très beau rire. Cela me renvoi à la première fois que j'ai entendu sa voix. Comme si mes oreilles étaient lavées des grognements d'orques. Rînmalthen et Tanan confient leurs chevaux à des écuyers, et nous rejoignent à table. Rînmalthen…il rit ! Il exprime une émotion ! La vache !

Tanan s'avance et s'incline devant le seigneur et la dame, avant d'embrasser la tête de Galadh et d'enserrer mon épaule pour me saluer. Alors…lui aussi il le connait ? Et bien, en plus. Je glisse un regard interrogateur à Tanan qui s'installe vers Galadh. Il détourne vite le regard. Encore un truc qu'il devra m'expliquer plus tard. Ne manquant pas à ses obligations, Rînmalthen avance sa silhouette gracieuse vers Gal et moi. Je vois le petit se ratatiner sur sa chaise, tant il est impressionné par la carrure puissante du Commandant des légions d'Eryn Galen. Même sans armure, il ressemble à une armoire à glace. Dieu qu'il m'a manqué avec son caractère péteux. Il s'incline

« Hana. Je suis heureux de constater que vous vous portez bien. Votre disparition a beaucoup affecté notre soigneur. » il dit d'une voix formelle, sans fioritures. Il fait son devoir.

J'ai manqué au soigneur. Je suppose que je dois me réconforter de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans toute cette légion s'est soucié de savoir si je respirais encore. Je lui réponds avec autant d'indifférence que possible (j'ai l'air d'une hystérique).

« Eh bien il me faudra lui écrire et l'informer de ma condition. Je ne voudrais pas que son inquiétude pour moi l'empêche d'accomplir comme il le faut son travail. »

Non, en fait je suis sèche. Je crois qu'il a comprit ma déception. Ou pas. J'en sais rien on ne peu rien voir sous cette couche de glace !

Il s'incline encore une fois et repart à sa place.

« J'ai eu vent qu'un archer s'était lancé à votre recherche trois jours durant, et ce malgré son état physique déplorable. » me dit Elrond sur le ton de la conversation.

Un archer a tenté de me retrouver ? Mais personne ne me supportait là bas ! Je n'avais que Finn et…Oh mon Dieu !

« Celon ! Celon a tenté de me retrouver ? » je dis avec beaucoup moins de retenu tout à coup.

Il n'est pas mort ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Et dire que j'ai porté son deuil pendant des mois, j'étais persuadée que le Warg l'avait achevé !

« Mais…Comment ? Il était mort ! » je bafouille alors mes yeux se remplissent de larme.

Elrond semble confus de ma réaction. Le soulagement prend la place de la raison et de la retenue dont j'ai essayé de faire preuve jusqu'ici.

« Il a été grièvement blessé, mais il semblerait que votre amitié lui ai permis de surmonter la douleur, afin de vous secourir. Vous avez laissé toute une légion pâtir de votre enlèvement, Hana. » dit le Conui en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je sens des fourmillements aller de mon cerveau et se répandre dans tout mon corps, m'anesthésiant. Je ne comprends rien à ce mec. Il y a deux seconde qu'il ne ressentait rien, et là on dirait qu'il est soulagé de me voir en vie. Non, il veut juste dire que mes talents de soigneuses leur ont été trop longtemps privés. Ca veu dire que je leur aimé…manqué en quelques sortes. Mon Dieu je suis pathétique. Notre échange est interrompu par les gargouillis de l'estomac de Gal qui se trémousse sur sa chaise depuis dix bonnes minutes, maintenant.

« Eh bien, nous remettrons nos discussions à plus tard. Galadh semble affamé. » sourit Celebrian

A la fin du repas, Galadh est emmené par Tanan pour pêcher, me laissant libre de discuter avec une bande d'Elfes curieux de ce savoir ce qui m'est arrivé ces deux dernières années. Nous sommes retourné dans la grande salle où nous sommes arrivé hier soir. Elrond nous y a conduits, prétextant vouloir me montrer des ouvrages qui me permettront de comprendre ma venue en ce monde. Personne ne sait ce qui m'est arrivé et tout le monde y est intéressé, ne sais pas si c'est rassurant. Les trois nobles elfes me font face, et je les écoute me bombarder de questions.

« Combien étaient-ils ? »

« Quelle direction ont-il prit ? »

« Combien de temps êtes-vous restée en captivité ? »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper ? »

Cette dernière est de Rînmalthen. Il connait ma maladresse et mon inaptitude à me démerder, l'image même de moi tenant une arme potinée sur quelqu'un doit lui être proprement risible. Enfin, ça c'était avant. Je prends le temps de leur raconter tout mon périple, je ne m'épargne aucun détail, quand bien même je peine à trouver les mots. Des images enfouies depuis trop longtemps ressurgissent, manquant de me faire pleurer, mais je me pince la cuisse et continu mon récit. Une fois mon voyage raconté, je les regarde et attends de voir en quoi est-ce que ça peut bien les intéresser. Chacun d'entre eux semble troublé par mon récit, à sa manière.

« Les Mont Brumeux…j'aurais dû m'en douter. » grogne Rînmalthen.

« J'avais anticipé cette hypothèse et ais préféré l'ignorer, pensant que sans maître ils ne seraient pas à même de réaliser autant d'atrocités. Galadh et vous êtes des rescapés heureux, beaucoup n'ont pas eu la chance de revoir la lumière. » dit Elrond, les sourcils froncés.

« J'en ai conscience, et je suis sûre que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi de ne plus y repenser. Ma survie et celle de Gal étaient en jeu. Je ne devais me permettre aucun écart…je ne le peux toujours pas. »

Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien de mettre des mots là-dessus !

« Vous semblez…liée émotionnellement à cet enfant, Hana. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, l'affection est réciproque. » dit Celebrian, compatissante.

« Oui…il avait…il a besoin d'un mère. Il doit être rassuré, et je crois avoir rempli ce rôle. Mais… »

 _On y est. Mets des mots, vas-y !_

« Mais ? Vous craignez de ne plus être à la hauteur des attentes de l'enfant. » sourit-elle avec sympathie

« Je crains…je crains de devenir néfaste pour lui. De l'étouffer dans cet « attachement », dans mon égoïsme à vouloir être heureuse et le perdre. Et je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Je n'ai pu lui donner que sa liberté et la possibilité d'entrevoir un avenir sans souffrance, mais il ne doit pas être avec moi. Je ne peux lui offrir aucun avenir, je n'ai pas de situation stable, et je ne peux tout bonnement pas l'entraîner dans une vie aussi dangereuse. Je en sais même pas combien de temps je vais rester dans ce monde avant de rejoindre le mien.» ma voix se brise légèrement à la fin de ma phrase.

Je n'avais jamais formulé mon malaise à voix haute, ni même évoqué cette idée devant qui que ce soit.

« Galadh avait besoin d'un nom, et vous lui en avez accordé un. Il avait besoin de l'amour d'une mère, et d'une éducation, et vous leur avez donné tout ce que vous pouviez lui offrir. Je crois comprendre votre détresse. Quelqu'un d'autre doit reprendre l'enfant. » dit Elrond

« Cela doit-il être maintenant ? L'enfant est beaucoup trop attaché à Hana pour envisager la présence de qui que ce soit d'autre à ses côtés. » dit Celebrian, une ride entre les sourcils.

« Je crains que tout de suite ne soit le meilleur des délais. Plus longtemps nous attendrons, plus difficile il sera de prendre une décision. Hana, le choix vous revient. »

Elrond fixe son regard d'acier sur moi, bientôt imité par son épouse et le Seigneur Rînmalthen. De ma vie je n'ai eus de décision plus difficile à prendre. Sans crier gare, une larme coule sur ma joue témoignant de ma détresse. Je ne veux pas m'attirer leur pitié. Mais je ne peu pas non plus garder Gal avec moi. Ce ne serait pas sain pour lui. Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rînmalthen prend la parole.

« J'en ferais ma pupille. Il est incontestable que ce garçon a besoin d'une éducation rigoureuse, et les Hommes ne seront pas en mesure de la lui donner, malgré tout le respect que je porte à Tanan. »

Ca si je m'y attendais… Lui, offrir une éducation à mon fils ? Sans rien demander en retour ?

« Voilà qui est très généreux, mellon. Et comme il est évident que vous souhaiter rejoindre, Eryn Galen, cela demeurera le meilleur moyen pour vous de rester proches. » sourit Elrond

« Oui…merci. Merci beaucoup, Hîrnin. » je murmure en m'inclinant, masquant mon trouble du mieux que je le peux

Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens tout court. Cet homme me connaît à peine, et tout ce que je suis c'est une source d'ennui, mais il décide malgré tout de prendre mon enfant en charge quand je ne peux plus l'assumer ? A quoi il joue, lui ?

« Cependant…pourquoi est-ce que vous me venez en aide ? »

C'est sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, ça non. Je suis déjà bien contente qu'il m'aide, mais…ça me turlupine. Il me regarde gravement, puis retourne au visage impassible.

« Disons que ce n'est qu'un retour de faveur. Vous avez sauvé Aglareb, il est normal que je sauve ce que vous aussi chérissez. »

Alors c'est ça. Une vie pour une autre. Tant mieux. Je ne me voyais pas le laisser ici, avec des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, recommencer tout de zéro, même si Rînmalthen lui est totalement inconnu. J'aime assez cet enfant pour m'inquiéter de sur qui il va tomber. Et je suis contente que ce soit lui. Je me contente de lui sourire, et reporte mon attention vers le couple qui nous accueille. Une chose me trotte dans la tête depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

« J'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander. »

« Tout ce qui vous ferait plaisir. » le sourit Celebrian, encore émue par mon précédent sacrifice.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à me défendre, lorsque je faisais partie de la délégation d'Eryn Galen. Cela m'a presque coûté la vie à maintes reprises, et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Je veux pouvoir me défendre, et je sais que les elfes sont les meilleurs dans l'art du maniement des armes. »

« Vous voudriez que nous vous enseignions notre savoir. Ma foi, cela ne pourra vous être que bénéfique. » dit Elrond. Il sourit : « J'en conclu donc que vous compter rester ici quelques temps. »

« Permettez que je me charge de votre formation aux armes. » me dit Rînmalthen en inclinant la tête dans ma direction.

« J'en serais flattée, Monseigneur. » honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment j'arrive encore à articuler devant lui. Je suis comme déconnectée de mon propre corps, il réagit à sa guise.

Il me fixe de ce regard. Mon Dieu, ce regard déclencherait une guerre. Je ne peux détourner mon regard du sien, peu importe si nous sommes observés. Je n'arrive même plus à rougir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nous sommes le 28 Mars 3442 et il est exactement midi (la seule heure dont je peux être sûre sur le cadran solaire).

Nous avons passée deux années (les meilleures années) à Fondcombe. Le Seigneur Elrond a redoublé de générosité à notre envers. Après quelques semaines, il a jugé handicapant mon absence de maîtrise de sa langue. J'ai très vite appris le quenya tout comme j'ai appris le sindarin. Il m'a initié à la médecine, voyant mes connaissances et ma maîtrises de certaines pratiques (et le travail que j'ai accomplit sur moi, Gal et Tanan). Cet homme est un puis de savoir avec tellement de modestie qu'il me donne envie de rester et de m'abreuver de tout ce qu'il sait jusqu'à plus soif.

Gal a grandit. En taille, d'abord. Il m'arrive à la poitrine le petit bougre, et a perdu et changé presque toutes ses dents. Un vrai petit bonhomme, fier et droit, comme le lui apprennent les elfes de Fondcombe, et Rînmalthen, qui prend son rôle auprès de lui très à cœur. Il a apprit autant de langues qu'il le pouvait et se bat comme personne au corps à corps. Sa maîtrise de l'épée laisse encore à désirer, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant de sept ans après tout. Il s'est fondu dans cette société comme s'il y avait grandi, comme s'il appartenait à ce monde. Quand à moi, j'ai perfectionné mon tir à l'arc, et j'ai constaté qu'un peu de patience et de paroles encourageantes ont fait plus en six mois que mon coach en un an. Je me sens bien, ici. Je ne veux plus partir sur les routes. La sécurité et la sérénité des lieux m'ont gagnée, et je ne veux pas m'en défaire. Tanan…est à sa place. Comme d'habitude.

Rien n'a vraiment changé en deux ans, quand j'y pense. Ah si.

« Respirez profondément. Faites corps avec la terre. Imprégnez-vous de ce qui vous environne et nourrissez-vous de ce que cela vous apporte. »

Je me concentre. Une main vient se loger au creux de mes reins, l'autre sur m'on épaule.

« Redressez-vous. Faites face à la menace. »

Ses murmures m'atteignent dans un souffle refroidi par l'hiver. Mes pieds commencent à s'engourdir, et je ne sais pas si c'est la neige, le fait que je sois restée comme ça pendant de très longues minutes, ou les mains de Rînmalthen sur moi.

« Très bien. Maintenant, fermez les yeux. »

Oulà, ça commence.

Je suis entrain de suivre une énième leçon de combat par Rînmalthen en personne qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire de ses journées que de faire de moi un soldat. Je ne voulais qu'apprendre à me défendre, mais avec ce que j'ai appris, je ne doute pas d'obtenir ma place dans les légions. J'ai longuement observé les femmes Noldo qui se comportent un peu comme leur reine : ne rien faire d'autre que des activités fort chiantes toute la journée, genre jouer de la harpe, lire des histoires d'amours remontant au Premier Age ou encore broder des tapisseries. Des tapisseries bon sang ! Mais qui en a quoique ce soit à faire que le fil rouge doit s'enrouler quatre fois sur le premier fil de trame, sinon il s'en va et tout finit à la poubelle ? Personne ! Rînmalthen me sauve d'un ennui mortel tout les jours que je vie ici. Et c'est très bien. Une sorte d'accord tacite est passé entre nous. Je crois qu'il s'ennui profondément de sa forêt et que son devoir le retient ici contre sa volonté et je suis une sorte de distraction dans ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Il est assez sympathique quand on apprend à le connaître. Je le vois parfois jouer avec Galadh, l'emmener chasser, ou lui enseigner avec une douceur et une patience infinie, l'art du tir à l'arc (et il fait un bien meilleur boulot que moi). Gal l'aime beaucoup. Pas autant que Tanan qui est resté sa référence masculine première, mais il le respecte énormément. Je suppose que le Commandant fait parti de ces personnes qui imposent le respect par leur nature.

Aujourd'hui, il m'initie à l'affrontement à l'épée en aveugle. Je ne dois me baser que sur mes instincts et mes sens. C'est dur, même après la vie sauvage. Surtout dans le confort et la sécurité de Fondcombe. Il le sait. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas hésité à m'infliger des ecchymoses et autres hématomes sur le corps pendant nos entraînements pour rendre la chose plus…crédible. Je bande mes muscles par instinct, avant de tendre l'oreille. Le souffle du vent m'amène des odeurs. Celle du commandant n'est pas loi. Il est dans mon dos. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je connais ses mouvements, je l'ai étudié durant nos deux années ensemble. Je sais ce qu'il va tenter à la respiration qu'il prend. J'entends son épée fendre l'air et s'abattre à côté de mon épaule, et l'arrête net avec la mienne (généreux cadeau d'Elrond). Je me retourne en gardant les yeux fermés et riposte, non pas avec peur et violence, comme les premiers temps, mais avec mesure et précision. Je sais qu'il sourit, je l'entends. Il ne sourira plus lorsque j'ouvrirais les yeux. L'orgueil de la famille royale n'est plus à démontrer, et il est fier du travail qu'il a accomplit avec une empotée comme moi. Il me répond avec véhémence et passion, et je le repousse avec la même mesure. Je suis tellement satisfaite que j'en oubli de rester concentrée. Une seconde d'inattention, et je me retrouve sur les fesses, ma propre épée et celle du Conui pointées sur moi. Il a une expression indéchiffrable et en même temps tellement familière sur le visage.

« Vous avez baissé votre vigilance. » il constate, sans pour autant me le reprocher.

« J'ai été…distraite. » je grogne en acceptant sa main pour me relever.

« Dans ce ca je suppose que nous sommes heureux que ce ne soit que moi qui fais face. »

« En effet. »

Je tente de ne pas laisser l'amertume me gagner. Mon égo en a prit un coup. Comment j'ai pu être aussi faible ? Et si ça me prenait lors d'une vraie bataille ? Je rumine dans mon coin, et j'entends le léger bruit qui signifie son sourire. Je l'amuse en plus !

« Je pense que l'on peut en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Tanan et Galadh doivent être rentrés depuis un moment. »

Je récupère mon arme et la range dans son fourreau. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il a l'air ennuyé. Il ne veut pas partir.

« Comment espérez-vous faire de cet enfant un homme si vous le couvrez constamment ? » il dit, renfrogné.

Il me surprend. D'habitude, il ne formule jamais ses pensées aussi distinctement. Il fait toujours en sorte de m'amener à penser comme lui. Je suppose qu'il doit vraiment en avoir marre.

« Je ne le couvre pas. Je pense simplement qu'il aura beaucoup de choses à me raconter, et je veux les entendre. »

Pathétique. Il sait, il voit bien que c'est pour moi que je vois le petit pendant des heures dans la bibliothèque où nous lisons des histoires d'aventures. C'est pour moi que je l'accompagne dans sa chambre tout les soirs et le borde, malgré ses protestations. « Reste dans le couloir, je suis un homme maintenant ! » qu'il me baragouine en français. Une idée qui lui a été inculquée par Rînmalthen, je le sais. Il a accomplit un super travail d'éducation avec lui, mais je passe mon temps à gâcher ses efforts avec mon comportement de maman poule. Je sais que c'est le but d'une éducation à deux, que de laisser l'autre prendre le relais lorsque cela sort de mon domaine de compétences (c'est comme ça que fonctionnent les parents). Mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le laisser faire seul. Parce que pour moi, il est et sera toujours la petite boule ligotée à côté de moi dans la Plaine Brune. Et c'est ce que je voulais éviter. L'idéal reste un entre deux. Comme Tanan.

Nous arrivons à temps pour le déjeuner, et retrouvons Tanan et Gal assis, racontant à Dame Celebrian leurs prouesses à la chasse, la faisant rire aux éclats avec leurs hyperboles. Le seigneur Elrond est debout, et nous invite à prendre place. Nous prenons part au repas dans une allégresse non feinte, même si j'essai d'ignorer les regards de Rînmalthen lorsque je sers le petit (plus si petit que ça). Le repas fini, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir le regard d'Elrond sur moi, avant qu'il ne dise :

« Hana, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous dans la bibliothèque. »

Il a gardé un ton neutre, et son visage n'en dit pas plus. Je me contente de me lever, et de le rejoindre laissant les autres attablés nous suivant du regard.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » je m'enquis en le voyant froncer des sourcils.

« Hana, je dois vous avouer que votre cas m'a causé du trouble depuis votre arrivée. J'ai parcourut tout les livres de ma bibliothèque, discuté avec tout les sages qui m'ont été donnés de rencontrer, jamais je n'ai vu ni entendu pareille histoire. Il ne semble même pas qu'un autre monde parallèle au nôtre ai pu être mentionnée quelque part. C'est comme si vous étiez sortie de nulle part. »

C'est ce que je craignais. Même si je ne l'ai jamais formulé, pas même dans mon esprit. Je suis coincée ici par la faute d'un bug de la Nature. Un bug de mon cerveau. Connerie de cancer.

« Je…je pense pouvoir fournir un élément de réponse, bien que ce soit très incomplet. Je suis malade, Monseigneur. Mourante pour être plus exacte. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Non…vous vous portez à merveille, je vous ai examinée à plusieurs reprises. »

« Non, je suis malade, je vous dis. Un mal incurable, qui prend racine dans mon cerveau et se répand dans mon corps. Et un jour, il me tuera. » j'insiste en secouant la tête.

« Un tel mal ne m'est pas inconnu. Je le connais pour y avoir fait face. Et je vous assure que vous êtes parfaitement saine. » il dit, la mine sombre.

J'ai du mal à tout assimiler. Je suis…saine ? Quand j'y repense un détail me frappe en plein visage, et je pousse une exclamation lorsque je réalise qu'aucune crise, jamais aucune ni aucune migraine telles que je les ais connues ne m'ont jamais, jamais atteinte ici. Jamais aucun symptôme n'a fait surface. Alors c'est ça…mon arrivée sur ce monde a été ma renaissance. Un corps sain dans un esprit…sain ? Je souris et je soulagement m'envahit. Il ne comprend pas ma réaction. Il lève un sourcil.

« Je croyais que la nouvelle de votre captivité en ce monde aurait causé plus de larmes et de désespoir. »

« Seigneur Elrond…pardonnez-moi. Que vouliez-vous me dire d'autre ? » je tente de me calmer

Il se redresse et me fait face comme pour une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut-être que s'en est une.

« Je n'ai pas non plus pu expliquer tous vos changements physiques. Votre vue, votre ouïe, vos réflexes et votre métabolisme ont tout de ceux de ma race, cependant votre guérison et votre vitesse, ainsi que votre capacité à vous mouvoir dans la nature restent humains. Et je ne sais si tout ceci est définitif ou si cela évoluera ou disparaîtra. Pour résumer ma pensé, très chère Hana : vous êtes un mystère. Je ne vous suis d'aucune aide, pardonnez-moi.»

Il semble réellement désolé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Certes, tout cela m'intriguait mais j'ai finis par me dire que tout ceci était parce que ça devait être. Il n'y a pas de raison à ma venue ici, pas plus qu'il y en a pour la collision des cailloux qui ont créé la Terre. Je suis là parce que je dois être là. Et je crois qu'il vient de percuter.

Je lui souris.

« Ne soyez pas désolé pour une chose que vous ne maîtrisez pas. Je ne suis pas désolée de me retrouver en votre compagnie, pas plus que d'avoir rencontré Gal ou toutes ces personnes merveilleuses qui m'ont tant apporté. »

Je le pense. J'ai plus vécu ici que dans mon monde. Et c'est bizarre, mais…ma famille a beau me manquer, ma vie ne me manque pas. Celle là est tout ce que je désir. Elle me comble comme jamais.

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes…ou quelques heures, j'en sais trop rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'adore nos conversations. Et je n'en ai jamais assez. Je lui parle de chez moi, il me donne ses impressions, approfondi mes connaissances sur la Terre du Milieu…j'aime ce mec.

Nous retournons auprès des autres. Ils se sont regroupés dans un coin qui donne comme un salon d'extérieur, afin d'écouter la Dame jouer de la harpe et chanter. C'est sûr que c'est plus joli avec ses longs doigts fins et doux qu'avec mes mains calleuses de bûcheronne. Elle chante de sa voix magnifique, et j'ai envie de pleurer tant c'est beau. Je me tiens derrière Galadh, à droite de Rînmalthen qui a une sorte de vénération dans le regard devant la Dame. Il incline la tête dans ma direction, et murmure :

« Le roi nous a envoyé un papier nous urgeant de rejoindre le Royaume. Nous partons dans une semaine. »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voilà ! Dites ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous surkiffe !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

 **Coucou ! Désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai pas pu publié plus tôt (genre il y a un mois) parce que j'ai du régler tout un tas de soucis pour mon inscription à la fac (cette tueuse !) et je m'en retourne vers vous, mes chéries, la queue entre les jambes. Mais du cop j'ai pu écrire un très long chapitre et un autre suivre (YEEEEES !)**

 **Je remercie du fond du cœur tous ceux qui me soutiennent encore, ceux qui nous rejoignent je leur dit Bienvenue, et les autres qui ne sont que de passage, passez un bon moment !**

 **Je vous aime et pluie d'amour et de paix sur vous !**

 **Bizoux !**

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » je soupire en regardant, accablée, la montagne de malles qui s'accumulent dans ma chambre.

« Voyons, Hana. Vous voyagerez avec le Commandant des légions, et vous porterez les couleurs du plus grand des derniers royaumes elfiques. Vous vous devez d'être présentable en toutes circonstances. » me dit Lindir avec amusement devant ma mine torturée. Il se penche vers moi comme une confidence « Et entre nous, je ne prendrais pas le risque d'irriter le Prince en arrivant, et surtout pas si proche de son couronnement. »

Monsieur est stressé pour sa promotion et on doit tous en pâtir ? Non mais regardez-moi ces corsets !

« On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui les porterez… » je grimace devant l'amas de lacets emmêlés dans un enchevêtrement compliqué.

Je vais regretter mes habits pratiques, moi. Et même les sous-vêtements de fortune taillés de manière informe dans des vêtements de riches.

 _Au moins je pouvais respirer !_

Je vois une servante s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire angélique, une robe parme reposant sur ses bras tendus. Oh Seigneur…

« Et qu'arrivera-t-il si l'on se fait attaquer ? » je grogne dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à la torture de l'essayage des cadeaux de Dame Celebrian. Je préfère encore de loin ceux de son époux. L'année d'avant, il avait fait forger deux dagues magnifiques pour moi, et une épée à ma taille, ainsi qu'un poignard pour Gal. Il sait comment faire plaisir à ses invités.

« J'imagine que Hîr Rînmalthen saura vous protéger en toutes circonstances. » il sourit avant de se reprendre devant mon humeur assassine.

« Je n'enfilerais pas de robes. Et le Prince peut bien criser des jours durant que ça n'affectera pas mon choix. » je siffle

Il hausse les épaules en soupirant, et donne des directives aux servantes qui se remettent au travail avec le plus grand bonheur. Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe de cette Maison tirer la tronche. Ca va horriblement me manquer cet apaisement.

« Je ne suis même pas une noble dame…sincèrement, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de porter ces accoutrements ! »

Il me regarde comme si je lui demandais pourquoi le ciel est bleu.

« Eh bien, il me semble que la réponse la plus logique serait que vous êtes une femme ayant séjourné à Imladris, et au vu de notre coutume à l'égard de nos invités, vous devez être couverte de présents qu'il serait très impoli et déplacé de décliner ou de laisser moisir au fond d'une malle. »

J'aime bien Lindir, mais son attachement à l'étiquette m'irrite profondément. Parfois j'ai envie de le secouer et de lui dire que la vie n'est pas seulement le protocole, et qu'on peut bien roter dans un couloir sans pour autant être un Nain ou une personne mal polie ! Oui, je parle en connaissance de cause ! Parfois le relâchement de Durin IV et de sa cour me manque.

Je soupire bruyamment avec un air de martyr, avant de faire sortir Lindir et d'enfiler ces instruments de torture.

Au bout d'une demi heure, je suis prête et laisse entrer Lindir, pour un premier verdict. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de regarder dans le miroir. Et vu sa grimace, je crois que ce n'est pas terrible terrible.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Hana…croyez-moi, vous offenser n'est pas dans mon intention, mais…nous allons devoir élargir la robe… »

Il ne me vexe pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis étonnée que Celebrian n'ai pas deviné correctement mes mensurations. Je me retourne avec appréhension vers le miroir, et je vire au rouge tomate.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… » je m'étrangle en me couvrant la poitrine des deux mains.

Tout déborde, et la servante n'y est pas allée de main morte pour serrer les lacets de mon corset. Oh la honte ! Même après des mois et des mois à crever de faim dans les bois et le régime hyper diète des elfes Noldor, j'arrive à déborder de leurs robes…merci Mamie.

Je reste dans ma chambre pendant encore très longtemps et essaye tout ce qui est dans les malles, pour au final trouver une robe assez sobre bleu lavande, pas très ouverte sur la poitrine, et recouvrant mes pieds. Elle reste assez large pour que je puisse monter en cavalier (j'ai essayé l'amazone, mais je me suis étalée au moment du galop), et assez jolie pour qu'on sente que je suis une fille bien venue rendre visite à son roi… _mon roi._

Les rêves se sont calmés ces derniers temps. Peut être qu'il me fallait un vrai Sinda pour me faire oublier ma solitude ? Le Commandant a bien remplit cette mission. C'est un homme bien et une compagnie agréable s'il vous apprécie. Pas ce que j'en ai pensé les premiers temps, étant donné qu'il m'ignorait royalement, me laissant avec les soldats. Bien sûr, il n'est pas la plus agréable des compagnies, et je préfère encore celle de Lindir à la sienne, quand je ne peux pas avoir celle du Seigneur des lieux. Je ne sais pas si ma vie sur cette Terre m'a changée, mais je ne supporte plus la présence d'une autre femme. Et Dieu sait que je n'ai rien contre la Dame, mais sa compagnie est d'un ennui…à pleurer. Elle est douce, et une bonne dame du monde, et je crois que c'est ça qui me dérange. Déjà étant petite, ma tante Janane (petite sœur de ma Maman et héritière de la fortune de son qatari de mari) me sortait pas les yeux. Je ne supportais pas son air suffisant, sa manière de me dire de me tenir à table et ses répliques dégueulasses à l'encontre de mon père. Et pourtant, j'étais le centre de son monde, étant donné qu'elle n'a pu donner naissance à ses filles que très tard. Enfin bref, vous aurez comprit que seuls les hommes trouvent grâce et intérêt à mes yeux (et pas comme vous me pensez bande de coquines).

Un autre elfe a fait son entrée dans la cité, il y a une semaine. Un elfe qui ne m'est pas inconnu, puisque je l'ai vu lors de notre voyage avec les Noldor. Un elfe d'une beauté sans pareil, et dont la sagesse se lit sur ses traits. Un Noldo à la chevelure couleur d'or.

« Le Seigneur Glorfindel » m'a murmuré Tanan

J'étais contente de mettre un visage sur ce nom légendaire (il est présent dans bons nombre de livres de la bibliothèque d'Elrond). Il avait escorté le Roi Sinda jusque sur ses Tarres et est resté à ses côtés quelques jours, avant de revenir.

Son histoire est épique. Il aurait tué un Balrog de Morgoth avant de mourir lui aussi. Il a été ramené à la vie (comme apparemment tout les elfes de cette Terre) et il est le seul (avec le Seigneur Cirdan mais lui c'est une autre histoire) à être revenu en Terre du Milieu. C'est ridicule dit comme ça, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais comme une petite fille devant Mickey Mouse. Ses histoires ont bercé les nuits de Gal sous ce toit, et j'avais fini par le voir comme un personnage d'histoires pour enfants. Sa bataille pour sauver Gondolin (un fail il faut bien l'admettre), alors que les autres fuyaient vers Cirith Thoronath a marqué Gal qui dit pouvoir aire preuve d'autant de courage face à l'ennemi pour le bien de ses êtres chers.

Le seigneur de Gondolin a été étonné de notre venu et pensait que j'aurais cherché à rejoindre les troupes de retour chez eux, plutôt que voyager jusqu'à eux. Il n'en est pas odieux ou froid pour autant. Un homme bon ce Glorfindel. Et comme toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontrées pendant notre voyage, il a une histoire avec Tanan.

« Et là je le vis, se battant courageusement contre cette horde de mercenaires, protégeant son bien avec fougue et hargne. Je ne pu me résoudre à l'abandonner à son sort, sachant que malgré son courage, il n'aurait pu se sortir de ce mauvais pas par ses propres moyens. »

Glorfindel nous raconte ses histoires à table, s'amusant de l'intérêt innocent de Galadh, avec qui il aime passer du temps. J'aurais cru que Rînmalthen se vexerait de voir que Gal ne réclame plus sa présence et le refuse comme maître d'arme, préférant le tueur de Balrog. Je ne m'en plains pas. Tanan étant trop occupé à battre la forêt ces derniers temps, je me retrouve plus souvent avec le Conui (ne posez pas de questions la logique et moi ça fait deux). Le seigneur de Gondolin est un homme extrêmement enrichissant de part sa présence, et tout le monde lui porte un respect et une adoration sans faille. J'ai cru m'étouffer avec mes flocons d'avoine en apprenant que Rînmalthen est en fait plus jeune que lui. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé son âge, ni à qui que ce soit (non pas par politesse, mais parce que ça m'est sorti de la tête) mais l'imaginer plus jeune que quelqu'un me semble bizarre. Tanan m'a dit qu'ils vivaient dans le Beleriand avant de venir ici, mais ça je le savais déjà. La famille royale qui n'en n'était pas une, à l'époque, vivait dans la maison de Thingol, le roi à cette époque, à Doriath, le plus grand royaume sylvestre. Le cousin de Thranduil fût envoyé à Gondolin, à Bar-en Duilin (la Maison de l'Hirondelle), afin de parfaire son éducation et de devenir membre permanant de la Garde Royale, et plus tard, capitaine. La Maison dirigée par le Seigneur Duilin était réputée pour former les meilleurs archers de Gondolin (voir du Beleriand, mais personne ne voulait vexer le roi). Le roi l'avait dans ses bonnes grâces. Et puis on sait ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite.

Oui, le Conui n'a pas eut une vie toute rose.

Gal se penche en avant sur la table, et changeant totalement de sujet au mépris de Tanan qui est au centre de l'attention, lui demande :

« Racontez-moi comment était Gondolin ! » il dit avec un air de midinette des étoiles plein les yeux

Glorfindel paraît désarçonné quelques instants, et je jurerais avoir vu une ombre traverser son regard, avant qu'il ne reprenne son éternel masque propre à sa race.

« Jeune Galadh…je vous parlerais un jour de la grandeur de Gondolin, et de l'apogée des douze Maisons. Je vous parlerais de mon ami Galdor, Seigneur de Bar-en-Galadh et un grand ami. »

« Sa Maison portait mon nom ? » il dit, sa voix montant dans les aigues sous l'excitation.

« Un bien noble nom pour une noble personne. Et je suis sûr, jeune Galadh Hanaion que vous saurez vous en montrer digne à l'avenir. » sourit Glorfindel

Je l'aime bien.

Je souris en voyant Tanan rouler des yeux et se resservir du vin. Il ne vit pas bien l'éloignement de Galadh. Bien moins qu'il ne le montre. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Tu es prêts à reprendre la route, Tanan ? Pas trop encroûté dans un quotidien confortable ? »

Il me regarde avec un air offusqué.

« Pardon, Princesse, mais je battais la campagne quand tu tétais encore ta mère ! »

Je ris, alors que la Dame tourne un regard outré vers Tanan qui lui adresse un bref signe de tête avec un sourire pincé. Il évite mon regard et tripote nerveusement une tranche de Lembas.

Je me mords la lèvre et fixe ma coupe quelques instants.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous accompagner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette pensée m'a effleurée il y a quelques jours, alors que je le voyais contempler le Sud avec nostalgie. On peut arracher un Wose à la Forêt, lui faire vivre les pires atrocités, son unique souhait sera toujours de la retrouver. Et c'est ce que j'admire chez lui. C'est ce que je lui envie. Je ne rentrerais probablement jamais chez moi, et je ne souhaite pourtant pas que cela m'arrive. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de considérer cet endroit comme ma maison.

Non, pas encore…je ne suis pas encore chez moi.

« Toi et le petit n'avez plus besoin de moi. Vous avez Rînmalthen, et vous pouvez vous défendre seuls, maintenant. Tu es parfaitement polyglotte…pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un interprète ? » il est souriant, mais pas aussi bon comédien que les elfes. Il ne peut pas cacher le chagrin au fond de ses yeux. Pas à moi.

Je soupire en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de ce vin épais qui leur est propre, savourant son goût sucré.

« J'aurais espéré que ça attendrait encore quelques mois. Que tu nous quitterais en cour de route, pas…ici. »

Je dois moi aussi dissimuler mon chagrin. Cet homme a prit une place toute particulière dans mon cœur, je ne sais pas si j serais en mesure de l'oublier ou ne seras-ce que passer outre son absence. Je le vois jeter des regards vifs et discrets à Galadh de l'autre côté de la table, entre ses deux tuteurs.

« Non. Je ne ferais que vous retarder. Je partirais d'ici demain à l'aube. »

J'acquiesce, le cœur plus lourd que je le pensais. Il pose très soudainement la main sur mon bras, évitant toujours de croiser mon regard.

« Ne le dis pas à Galadh. Pas tout de suite. Laisses-moi lui parler. »

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois et reporte mon regard sur mon fils adoptif. Il est fasciné par les deux colosses qui l'entourent, mais pas avec la même candeur que les premiers jours. Je remarque pour la première fois à quel point il a grandit. Physiquement, oui. Mais aussi psychologiquement. Il sollicite de moins en moins mon attention, appréciant chaque seconde passée avec son tuteur, et son tuteur apprécier son attention. Je sais que Rînmalthen ne fait que son devoir, en sauvant la réputation d'une fille sauvage et la vie d'un enfant, alors que j'étais sous sa responsabilité dès mes premières minutes sur cette Terre. Je suis malade rien qu'à l'imaginer me quitter avec autant de facilité. Je ne veux pas de souffrances pour lui, mais…ça me rends folle de savoir qu'un autre que moi saura le rendre heureux et lui offrir ce que moi je n'ai pas pu lui donner.

« Regardes-le comme il est heureux… » je murmure

Je sens son regard se poser brièvement sur moi, avant qu'il ne reporte sa coupe à ses lèvres.

« Il est clair qu'avec une vieille chouette comme toi il ne doit pas sourire beaucoup. »

« Moi au moins je ne l'ai pas encouragé à sauter d'un falaise pour me prouver sa bravoure ! »

« Je le tenais ! Et puis il y avait un lac en contrebas, je ne suis pas totalement irresponsable. » il grommèle d'un air suffisant

« Eh bien, je suppose que cela règle la question, n'est-ce pas ? » je réponds sur le même ton.

Il me sourit.

 _Ne pleure pas_

Oui ben…facile à dire. Il va me manquer ce couillon.

Je reporte comme lui mon regard morose sur mon assiette et avale les quelques grains de raisins qui s'y promènent. Il nous reste en tout et pour tout, trois jours avant le grand départ. Je ne sais pas si je reverrais cet endroit un jour. Ca fait beaucoup d'adieux.

Le repas se finit avec la dispersion des membres autours de la tablée. Je ne prête pas attention aux autres et me contente de profiter de mes derniers instants avec Tanan. Il m'emmène sur les berges de la Bruinen en contrebas de la cascade. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous marchons, et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste prolonger au maximum sa présence à côté de moi. Il a été mon repère pendant près de trois ans, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça.

« Tu te rappelle de cette nuit aux pieds des Monts Brumeux, lorsque tu a tenté tant bien que mal de négocier des soins contre la vie de Galadh ? » je souris en regardant la forêt sombre qui s'étend devant nous.

Je l'entends ronchonner et taper dans un caillou. Je ris.

« Qui aurait crû que je t'accorderais ma confiance et la vie de Gal… »

« Un fou. Ou un idiot. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, tu sais. Si tu avais décidé de me laisser mourir. »

Son ton me force à tourner la tête et à le regarder avec un pincement au cœur. Pour la première fois, je sens le regret frapper ses mots comme un marteau sur une enclume. Il rigole ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me faire ?

« J'ai reçue une éducation qui ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Te laisser crever n'était pas une option. » je dis d'une voix neutre.

En fait je suis blessée. Troublée. Je voyais cet homme comme une rocher auquel Gal et moi nous pouvions nous raccrocher. Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir un jour douter de quoi que ce soit, lui qui était si sûr de lui tout au long de notre périple. J'avais entendu son histoire une fois et une fois seulement, et ce jour là j'avais cru entrevoir qui était réellement Tanan. Mais ce ton ce soir…ce vide et ce chagrin dans son regard…Cette lassitude sur ses épaules.

« Que regrettes-tu le plus, Tanan ? Si tu devais nommer une chose qui te manque dans ta vie. »

Je décide de m'assoir sur l'herbe humide et ramène mes genoux sous mon menton, en regardant le court d'eau tranquille. Il en fait de même en soupirant lourdement.

« Il y a quelques années, je t'aurais dis ma famille. Mais j'en ai trouvé une sur ma route. »

Il fait une pause et jette un regard douloureux à l'ombre des arbres.

« Désormais ce qui me fait défaut, c'est le temps. Si j'avais été un elfe ou un Dunadan, je vous aurais accompagné où que vous alliez, je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre prendre soin de vous. Mais il semblerait que j'ai moi aussi des choix douloureux à faire. J'estime qu'Eryn Galen est un bon endroit pour vous. Gal a un excellent tuteur, et tu auras un bon foyer, je sais qu'ils y veilleront. »

Sa voix vacille sur les dernières syllabes. Il renifle bruyamment et tourne la tête, évitant mon regard encore une fois. Portée par la compassion, autant que le chagrin, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Je le regarde emmêler nos doigts, puis les retirer de ma poigne pour recouvrir ma main de la sienne.

« En d'autres circonstances, Hana…en d'autres circonstances, cette vie m'aurait comblé. J'aurais parcouru la Terre du Milieu et toutes les îles d'Arda pour vous garder à mes côtés. Mais…ma famille m'attend. »

 _Attends…il ne v pas…il n'est pas…_

« Je vais rejoindre mes frères, idiote. » il sourit devant mon air paniqué.

Je soupire de soulagement.

« Tu as des frères ? »

« Mon père et quelques-uns des membres de ma famille ont pu échapper à la destruction de la forêt. Je vais les rejoindre et finir ma vie à leurs côtés. J'ai beaucoup donné au court de ma vie, je crois qu'un peu de repos me fera le plus grand bien. »

La panique revient à la charge dans ma poitrine.

« Mais…tu es un déserteur ! Tu as eus de la chance avec les Nains et les Elfes qui ne se mêlent pas des affaires des Hommes, mais si tu retourne là bas, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

« Je dois faire ce qui est de mon devoir. J'ai abandonné mes troupes, et maintenant, Sauron a été vaincu, je dois essayer de rejoindre mon peuple. La fuite n'est plus une option pour moi. »

 _Mais il est taré !_

« Non, je…je ne te laisserais pas… »

Tout devient confus dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ais pas donné de raisons suffisantes pour le garder avec nous ? Notre famille ne lui suffit-elle pas ? Il ne peut pas se rendre ! Pas maintenant !

Il pose une main sur ma joue et plonge son regard humide dans le mien.

« Princesse…ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu as encore tant de belles choses à vivre. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur à Eryn Galen, mais cela devra se faire sans moi. Je suis désolé de te causer du chagrin. Mais chacun doit suivre son chemin, et c'est ici que nos routes ses séparent. »

Il essuie du pouce une larme sur ma joue, et me sourit.

« Peut-être nous reverrons-nous si le roi se montre clément. Et alors, je serais heureux de vous retrouver toi et le petit. Et je t'emmènerais avec moi sur les Terres de mes ancêtres. Mais en attendant, je veux que tu prennes soin de toi. Au nom de notre amitié et du lien qui nous lie. »

Ses paroles me font plus de mal que ce que je pensais. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il s'en ira pour de bon. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à de faux espoirs et penser qu'un jour il refera surface. Il mourra pour sa trahison à la couronne, et les liens entre le Rohan et les royaumes Elfes et Nains seront altérés. Mais plus important encore : Galadh sera atterré.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot.

« Tanan… » je murmure

Il se penche alors sur moi et pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Nous n'avons jamais été très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre. Mais ces adieux et ce contact physique sont une nécessité. Et c'est ça a une affreuse odeur de dernière fois. Je dois me sentir rassurée. Alors je pose ma tête contre son épaule et me presse contre lui. Ses cheveux ne sont pas tressés, et je les sens me chatouiller le visage. Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et nous restons ainsi quelques instants à n'écouter que le bruissement de l'eau, le chant des arbres, et la musique de nos propres respirations.

 _Et je m'étais juré de ne m'attacher à personne. Bah bien._

A ma grande surprise, je me mets à prier pour que Tanan dise vrai. Pour que le roi se montre clément et nous le laisse en vie, nous le renvoi. Nous, sa vraie famille. Parce que ce que nous avons construit dans la détresse et l'instinct de survie s'est révélé plus fort que les liens du sang ou un protocole quelconque.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui suivit. Je crois m'être endormie dans ses bras. Je me réveil dans ma chambre. Il fait encore nuit. Un frisson m'agite, alors qu'une brise légère caresse mes bras et mes jambes nues, découvertes par ma robe qui s'est relevée. Je tâtonne et clignote des yeux à la recherche d'une couverture, lorsque je vois une ombre et un reflet argenté disparaître dans mon balcon. Alertée, mon esprit fait disparaître la brume du sommeil, et je me précipite vers la rambarde et ne vois rien d'autre que la nuit, bien qu'une respiration obsédante et erratique me parvienne.

 _On m'a observé…quelqu'un est venu me regarder pendant que je dormais._

Ne pas stresser est la clé. Concentration…

Quand je crois reconnaître un soupire de frustration, un sanglot me parvient de la chambre de Galadh. Je me redresse, et abandonne l'affaire pour le moment, le cœur lourd.

 _Ca y est, il lui a dit._

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et croise Tanan sortant, le visage vide et épuisé, le regard vitreux. Il lutte pour garder un masque parfait, mais il n'est pas Rînmalthen. Il n'est pas Cund Thranduil. Et son chagrin suinte de chaque pore de sa peau.

Je retiens mes larmes devant le visage décomposé et douloureux de Gal. Il pleure, ses larmes s'écrasent sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Je le vois serrer un bout de métal à s'en faire saigner les doigts. Je reconnais le poignard de Tanan, dérobé à un roi orc en personne. Je lui attrape sa main, et contrairement à son habitude ces dernière années, il ne le repousse pas. Il ne fuit pas mon affection, et se blotti contre ma poitrine. Je serre les poings dans son dos, et maudit Tanan le temps d'une larme qui roule sur ma joue. Je pleure pour la première fois en ces lieux où je ne pensais pas connaître la perte et le chagrin. Mais je sais que c'est nécessaire. Galadh doit apprendre qu'en ce bas monde, tout à une fin et spécialement les bonnes choses. Je ne serais pas toujours avec lui. Il avait semblé accepter l'idée de ne me voir que très rarement, mais Tanan était la seule figure paternelle qu'il ait connu, le seul modèle sur lequel il voulait se calquer.

Le lendemain, au moment des adieux, j'observe Gal, droit et fier serrant Tanan dans une accolade formelle et froide, avant de s'en retourner aux côtés de son tuteur qui le façonne à son image. Mon Dieu, je le retrouve de plus en plus en lui. Il n'est plus le petit garçon qui chassait les écureuils à Fangorn ou celui qui distrayait les cavaliers rohirrims alors que je leur dérobais leurs provisions. Il n'est plus le petit garçon joueur que je connaissais. Que Tanan a connu. Tanan lui attrape les épaules, lui murmure des paroles que j'ai choisi de ne pas écouter. Son regard se pose une dernière fois sur moi, puis sur Gal, empreint d'une fierté paternelle que je ne lui connais pas : son rôle avec le petit s'achève ici. Il laisse le flambeau à ce lui qui en fera un homme accomplit. Je le vois se retourner après quelques civilités avec les nobles présents, avant de disparaître au bout du pont, derrière les arbres d'une forêt qui ne me semble plus aussi attrayante.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La journée qui s'en suit est morose. Oui, juste morose. Je n'ai eus en tout et pour tout qu'une nuit pour faire à l'idée qu'il nous quitterait, bien que je le soupçonne depuis un moment, déjà. Mais son absence réelle est tellement plus douloureuse… Je l'ai maudit, oui. Longtemps, en fait bien plus longtemps que mes larmes. De quel droit débarque-t-il comme ça dans la vie déjà chaotique de deux personnes ne voulant que la paix, et chamboule-t-il leur existence pour ensuite disparaître et les laisser plus orphelins qu'au départ ?

Je n'avais pas le goût de suivre Rînmalthen dans les bois, ou de rejoindre Celebrian sur la terrasse, ou Elrond dans la bibliothèque. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et essai de mettre de l'ordre dans la tête et mes affaires. Je m'allonge sur le ventre sur le divan, et calme ma respiration.

Un autre courant d'air pénètre par le balcon grand ouvert, et soulève la robe jusque sous mes cuisses. Un vent frais…apaisant, me faisant frissonner. Je glisse ma tête sur le côté, et respire une odeur musquée et boisée, comme une soirée d'été. Des cheveux viennent chatouiller mon visage, et je les chasse. J'ouvre les yeux, alors qu'un petit rire grave me sort de ma torpeur. Un homme me fait face. Pas un homme, un elfe. Encore une fois, je rêve d'un prince elfe. Je ne panique pas, et laisse mon songe me mener. Il est beau. Comme à chaque fois. Je me félicite de voir que ma mémoire ne lui a pas fait défaut. Je le vois au dessus de moi, souriant et murmurant des paroles douces, son souffle me caressant le visage.

« Ithilnîn… »

Je sens ses doigts tracer des arabesques sur mon dos, repoussant ma crinière brune de mes épaules nues. Les siennes aussi son nues. Fortes et carrées, encadrant une poitrine saillante et musclée. Je sens sa main chaude se poser sur la hanche, ses yeux chercher les miens. Il se penche sur moi comme un loup sur sa proie, et alors que mon cœur cesse de battre, il cueille mes lèvres des siennes, pleines et douces. Son autre main se pose sur ma joue et la caresse de son doigt, alors qu'il approfondi notre baiser. Ses rêves sont si réels…si réels…

« Hana…Adaneth… »

Mon nom a une consonance suave et chaude venant de lui.

« Adaneth… »

Je rouvre les yeux et vois le visage de Thranduil se métamorphoser en celui de Rînmalthen.

 _Quoiiiiii ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon rêve ? »_

« Hana, réveillez-vous ! » je le sens tapoter ma joue

Oh la honte ! La honte !

« Hana vous rêvez, réveillez-vous ! »

Je me lève comme une furie, et saute du divan pour me jeter sur mon lit.

Qu'a-t-il entendu ? Qu'ais-je dit ? Tanan ne serait pas le seul à savoir, pour mes rêves…

Je réprime un gémissement en me souvenant du départ de mon ami et sauveur. Lui me quitte, et moi je rêve que je passe du bon temps avec un mec qui ignore jusqu'à mon existence (quoique même s'il savait que j'existe, il ne doit pas en avoir grand-chose à faire et même s'il voulait me faire quelque chose, je doute que ça implique un lit et nos corps nus à proximité)…

Je suis accroupie au milieu de mon lit défait par mon arrivée en tornade, et jette un regard terrifié et mortifié à Rînmalthen à travers des mèches folles qui volent autour de mon visage. Il est debout au centre de la pièce, droit dans sa tunique blanche, des tresses retenant ses cheveux autour de son visage parfait…si doux. Il a un regard interrogateur, inquiet et une lueur de…je ne sais quoi qui me fait frissonner au plus profond de moi, bien malgré moi. Mon maître d'arme me toise encore pendant quelques secondes, avant de tenter une approche.

« Galadh a finit son enseignement pour la journée, j'ai jugé bon d'écourter ses peines au vu de son chagrin encore trop vif. Je pensais vous rejoindre et finir ce que nous avions entamé la dernière fois. »

Sa voix est stable, bien que je sente une légère vibration sur la fin.

 _Il voulait me voir…pour mes leçons. Ne stresse pas…_

Je ne parle pas. Je le regarde encore méfiante. Il essaie de noyer le poisson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici, dans ma chambre, alors j'avais fermé la porte, je ne sais pas pourquoi sa main était sur ma joue, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne cesse de me regarder quand il pense que je regarde ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi alors que c'est contraire à cette éducation qu'il adule tant. Il comprend mes interrogations. Il comprend que je ne suis pas dupe pour un sou, et qu'il va devoir me fournir une explication très crédible (quoique là il peut bien me servir n'importe quoi que j'avalerais pour ne plus penser qu'il est ici pour…pour…bah !).

« Je… » il commence en faisant un pas en avant, ce qui a pour effet de me faire reculer contre la tête de lit, la férocité dans le regard.

« Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? » je demande doucement, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître mon anxiété.

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois.

« Hana…ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, bien qu'elles paraissent douteuses. Je vous ais entendu gémir des choses incompréhensibles dans votre langue d'origine, et je n'ai su comment interpréter les choses, j'étais loin de me douter que vous rêviez, et je suis entré vois comment vous alliez… »

Mouais…bof. On va s'en contenter.

Quoi que…

« En entrant par le balcon ? »

Je frissonne encore en pensant à ce qui m'a réveillé hier soir.

« C'était vous…vous…vous étiez ici hier soir, vous m'avez…vous m'avez espionnée ? »

Mon estomac se retourne. J'étais presque nue avec ces satanées robes qui remontent à chaque fois que je dors, je les retrouve au dessus de mes cuisses. Mais quelle horreur ! Il m'a vue comme ça ! Moi !

« Je vous assure que quoi que vous pensiez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… » il panique, alors que ma respiration s'accélère.

« Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait en être autrement ? Je serais prête à croire n'importe quoi si vous osiez seulement me mentir hîrnîn ! »

Il tique fortement à la mention de son titre. Il a manqué à sa place et à son devoir. Il a manqué à son honneur et au mien. Heureusement pour lui que je n'ai aucune famille ici pour le défendre. Je ne voudrais pas le voir aux prises avec mon cousin Farid ou mon oncle Damon. Il n'y aurait pas photo sur le gagnant, mais l'image mentale est assez drôle, je dois bien l'admettre.

Il continu son agaçante manière de me fixer avec la bouche qui s'ouvre et se ferme, et puis il finit par se reprendre. De manière totalement inhumaine, il passe d'un visage noyé d'émotions contraires à un masque de marbre. Il s'avance d'un pas puissant et ferme, et sans équivoque, me balance :

« Pardonnez mon offense, je n'étais pas à ma place. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous mettre en tenue et me suivre, nous avons un entraînement à performer. »

Sa voix est ferme, à la limite de la domination. Je le connais comme ça avec ses hommes, et ses domestiques, quoiqu'il est plus sec.

« Ne me faites pas attendre, j'ai plus urgent à régler avant notre départ. »

Non mais pour qui il se prend, lui ?

Je garde le regard baissé, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Il vient dans MA chambre et pose ses mains sur mes joues et ensuite il me parle comme si j'en étais la fautive ? Au Diable les elfes Sinda et leur foutue fierté !

Je le rejoins uns heure plus tard, et le retrouve au milieu des bois. La neige à fondu, ne laissant qu'un sous-bois humide et spongieux. Il m'a entendu arriver. Il sait que je suis là, mais il me tourne résolument le dos. Je me racle la gorge plusieurs fois de suite, bruyamment mais rien n'y fait. Je dégaine mon épée, en prenant bien garde à ce que le bruit soit sec et menaçant, pour le faire réagir, et je frappe d'un coup violent vers son épaule. Il esquive et me fait face, mais il ne dégaine pas.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tout cela rime ? » je dis, exaspérée de le revoir avec son masque solennel et froid.

Je n'ose me l'avouer, mais les moments de vérité son rares chez lui et très appréciés quand je sais qu'il ne se le permet que lors de nos entrevues. Et là, sa vérité me manque, bien qu'elle m'effraie.

Il me regarde avec froideur, et dit :

« Le roi veut vous rencontrer. Il m'a demandé de garder secrète la raison de votre arrivée pressée à Eryn Galen, mais comme vous me l'avez si bien fait comprendre : je ne sais pas mentir. »

 _Non…ce n'est pas ce que tu veux dire : je ne VEUX pas mentir…_

Je reprends un peu contenance.

« Pourquoi veut-il me voir ? » je dis d'une voix que je veux pleine d'assurance, mais qui tremble lamentablement.

Trop…c'est trop d'un coup. D'abord Tanan nous quitte, et puis je fais un autre de ces rêves bizarres que je veux oublier parce qu'ils n'ont aucun sens pour moi, et qu'ils ne font que semer le doute dans mon esprit (c'est tellement réel), et maintenant j'apprends que l'objet de mes rêves me demande en toute urgence, parce qu'il veut me connaître ? Et moi, c'est quand que j'ai mon mot à dire, là dedans ?

« Il n'a rien spécifié. Simplement qu'il a apprit que vous aviez voyagé avec nous, bien que vous pensiez être transparente, et que vous lui avez manqué de respect en disparaissant sans mot dire durant des années, sans présenter vos respects à Sa Majesté. »

Le comble ! Le comble de la connerie Sinda dans une seule lettre ! Lui, offensé ? Lui ?

« Je suis sûre que Son Altesse, dans sa grande mansuétude saura trouver assez de bonté en son cœur pour pardonner la grande pécheresse ingrate que je suis. » je cingle en le mitraillant de mon regard froid

Je tressaille en croyant voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne saurais vous protéger durant tout le voyage, apprenez que votre formation est presque complète. Nous l'achèverons ce soir, dans ces bois où nous l'avons commencée. »

Je rêve ou il regrette ? Je regrette aussi que ce soit la dernière fois. Mais je ne l'aurais pas dit, pas pour tout l'or de la Moria.

« Eh bien finissons-en que chacun puisse retourner à des occupations plus pressantes. » je grommèle en me mettant en position.

Je le vois incliner la tête dans ma direction, et attaquer comme un éclair. Je mets toute ma hargne dans ce combat. Toutes mes émotions refoulées, mes tristesses et frustrations, mes peurs et mes angoisses. Je m'attaque à ce mur de perfection et de réflexes innés et peaufinés au cour des siècles et millénaires, je frappe l'imbattable, l'inattaquable, parce que je le dois, parce que je ne peux plus tourner le dos, parce que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Parce que je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi. La forêt résonne de mes gémissements et de mes cris, de m'entrechoquement de nos lames, mais jamais un son ne sors de ses lèvres, jamais une plainte de s'échappe de sa bouche. Ses yeux restent obstinément braqués sur les miens, essayant de comprendre, de ME comprendre… Que fait-il ? Pourquoi ce revirement ? Ou m'a-t-il toujours porté un tel intérêt qu'il ait ressenti le besoin de me refourguer à Finn et Celon ? Il baisse sa garde…

Je joue du poignet et des jambes et réussi à le mettre à terre, nos deux épées tournées contre lui. Dans la forêt ne retenti qu'un silence assourdissant, et le bruit de nos respirations saccadées. Je le tiens en joue pendant encore un moment, vulnérable sous mon autorité. Une prise de conscience soudaine vient me frapper. Pourrais-je un jour, si on ne me laissait pas le choix, tuer un homme ? Ou du moins une créature qui y ressemble. Je ne le pourrais pas. Pas comme ça. Mes poignets trembles tant que je sais que si ç'avait été une personne mal intentionnée, je serais déjà morte depuis très longtemps. Déjà, pour commencer, il n'était pas super concentré. Comment peut-il m'entraîner s'il a l'esprit ailleurs ? Je suppose que la question devra être réglée sur notre route si nous croisons des orcs ou pire…

Il se redresse sur ses coudes et m'adresse un sourire satisfait, sa poitrine frôlant le bout de sa propre lame.

« Eh bien, Hanawen…je dois dire que vous me surprenez. »

« 'Vous faut pas grand chose » je marmonne pour moi avant de lui tendre la main.

Il s'appui sur son autre main pour éviter de m'arracher le bras dans son élan, et me fait face avec le même air froid et désinvolte, mais le regard lourd d'un je ne sais toujours pas quoi.

« Eh bien il me semble que mon rôle s'achève ici dans votre formation. »

Encore du regret. Et là, il fait un truc que je n'ai pas vu venir…pas du tout.

« Cependant, si je puis me permettre, vous laisser libre court à vos émotions et elles musèlent votre faculté d'adaptation. »

Il range son épée dans son fourreau, et vient se placer derrière moi. « Fermez les yeux, Hana. » il dit

Je m'exécute, non sans me poser des centaines de questions à la seconde, alors que je le sens tourner autour de moi.

« Nommez ce qui vous anime. »

Que je nomme… ? Que dire ? Hors mis le plus évident.

« L'instinct de survie ? » je murmure

Je l'entends soupirer.

« Plus profond. »

Ou veut-il en venir ?

« L'amour de Galadh ? »

Je l'entends ralentir légèrement, et souffler du nez.

« Plus profond. »

« La colère… »

Ca sort d'où, ça ?

« Allez chercher plus loin, Hanawen… »

« La rage. »

« Encore. »

« La haine… »

« Plus loin »

« La p…la peur… »

Je l'entends s'arrêter derrière moi. Prendre une longue inspiration. Et faire le tour pour me faire face.

D'où ça sort, ça ? Même ma psy n'a pas réussit à me soutirer mon ressenti aussi facilement ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais confiance, tant qu'on y est ?

« Nous y sommes. Qu'est-ce qui nourrit votre peur, Hana ? »

 _Bah oui, quoi ?_

« Perdre ma famille. »

Pour sûr, c'est la réponse la plus simple que je puisse donner.

« Votre famille ? »

« Galadh. »

« Mais encore ? »

«Ta…Tanan… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Vous… »

De quoiiiii ?

Il arrête de respirer quelques secondes. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je me serais attachée à lui à ce point ? Finn et Celon me manquent, et eux je ne me gênerais pas pour leur dire ce que je ressens.

« Votre race a su si bien m'accueillir que je peine à m'imaginer sans, comme la dernière fois… »

 _C'est ça, empêche le Titanic de couler ma grosse…_

« La dernière fois ? »

Il paraît un peu trop soulagé de passer à autre chose.

« Mon enlèvement. »

« Alors votre haine, votre colère est le résultat de cette peur animée par le fait d'être coupée de ceux qui vous sont chers. La solitude. »

Il est trop fort…

« J'ai su me reconstruire ici ce que j'ai perdu chez moi. »

Même moi j m'y mets.

« Nourrissez-vous de cette peur. Mais ne la laissez pas vous dominer. Gardez les yeux fermés, Hana. »

Je les ai ouverts sous la surprise, et je l'ai vu me fixer de ce regard brumeux, comme perdu dans la tourmente de sentiments et émotions qui lui sont propres. Il a reprit une respiration calme et posée, et j'entends ses pas reprendre calmement autour de moi, pour s'arrêter totalement derrière moi.

« Laissez courir votre peur, Hana. Laissez là aiguiser vos sens. Je serais un orc. »

Quoi ?

« Mais… »

« Je suis là pour vous aider, je n'irais pas trop loin avec vous. »

Je suppose que ça doit me rassurer.

Rappeler la peur n'est pas très difficile. Le départ de Tanan est trop récent, et je me sens déboussolée sans lui, et la perspective d'un voyage sans lui ou du reste de ma vie sans le revoir me rend folle. Sans parler du flot d'images qui m'ont accompagnée tout ce temps avec Celon qui se fait salement planter par un cavalier Warg. Si seulement j'avais une épée et tout ce savoir à cette époque…Ca y est, je crois que je sais ce qu'il veut dire.

Je l'entends prendre encore une respiration :

« Je veux que vous laissiez vos sens vous guider, pas votre vue. » dit-il en nouant une étoffe autour de mes yeux, son souffle caressant mon cou.

 _D'ac, c'est noté…_

Je prends une grande inspiration qui m'apporte la douce odeur boisée de Rînmalthen, et pas celle rance et putride des orcs. Je l'entends prendre une courte et sèche respiration, avant de frapper comme un fou à ma droite. Je l'évite de justesse, et me laisse gagner par la panique pendant quelques secondes, avant de respirer à fond, et de frapper à ma droite. Mon épée rencontre la sienne, un peu plus proche que ce que je croyais. Une lutte de domination s'impose, avant qu'il ne prenne totalement l'avantage, avec dextérité.

« Si les orcs étaient aussi habile, je n'aurais pas atteins la Moria aussi facilement » je fais remarquer, alors qu'il laisse échapper un petit rire essoufflé.

Il attaque de plus belle de front, alors que je me retrouve dos à un tronc. J'entends sa lame fendre l'air et se diriger vers ma gorge, et j'ai juste le temps de lever mon épée pour l'arrêter. La pointe m'entaille la mâchoire, alors qu'il appui pour me faire abandonner.

 _Tu rêves mon pote…_

Je résiste et il pousse plus encore contre ma poitrine, son souffle se mêlant au mien.

« Allons, ma Dame…luttez pour Galadh et pour… _ma race_ »

De l'amertume vient teinter ces derniers mots. Je ne peux pas comprendre cet homme. Je renonce.

Je pousse encore de toutes mes forces.

« Vous savez ce que j'ai voulu dire, Hîrnin. » je dis, à bout de souffle.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous êtes de ceux que je ne veux pas perdre…vous êtes de ceux qui me sont chers… »

Pendant un laps de temps pas plus long qu'un battement de cil, je le sens relâcher la pression, et j'en profite pour le repousser et le frapper violemment à la jambe droite. Il titube et tente de reprendre son élan, mais je le repousse dans les extrêmes de ses retranchements, et le force à hurler lorsque je réussi pour la seconde fois à le faire tomber. Je le chevauche, et coince son bras droit sous mon genoux pour le faire lâcher son épée, et appui la mienne contre sa gorge, un filet de sang accompagnant mon mouvement. Je retire mon bandeau sur mes yeux, et laisse ma vue reprendre l'habitude de la luminosité.

Et je le vois, essoufflé, en-dessous de moi, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, et un air résigné sur le visage. Il ne rit plus, mais a l'air franchement pas content de la tournure des choses. Je ris.

« Vous devez admettre que vous ne l'avez pas venu venir. » je souris

Il grogne, et prend un air mal à l'aise, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il vient de se passer. Non, je sais.

« Mais je le pensais. Je le pense. »

Je parle bien sûr de ma petite confidence qui, soit dit en passant, m'a aussi servi stratégiquement. Il semble décontenancé, pendant un petit moment. Comme toujours, il ne laisse presque jamais rien transparaître et ses yeux ressemblent encore plus à une banquise sous le blizzard. Il dégluti et fuit mon regard.

« Pouvez-vous…descendre de sur moi, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Oh…pardon. » je murmure, confuse.

Je m'assieds en tailleur à ses côtés, sans égards pour le sol mouillé.

« Pourquoi fuyez-vous mon regard ? » je demande, agacée de le voir tourner systématiquement la tête pour ne pas me faire face.

« Je ne vous fuis pas, j'essai de comprendre comment vous appréhendez le monde…notre monde »

Eh ben…

« Vous allez cogiter longtemps, parce que je n'en ai moi-même pas la moindre idée. »

Il ne réagit pas. Je soupire :

« Ecoutez, je veux vous dire que je me suis construite une famille et un équilibre dans cet environnement plus qu'hostile à ma venue, et que je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans vous. Le jour où je vous ai volé votre dague pour vous attaquer avec…assez minablement, il aurait suffit d'un seul mot de votre part pour me faire exécuter. Pourtant vous avez décidé de me garder avec vous, de me faire entrer dans votre monde en me faisant totalement confiance. Ne sous-estimez pas, par pitié toute ma gratitude pour vous , et nos séance d'entraînement on vu se développer une…amitié entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Ne brisez rien par fierté »

Il s'assoit et me fait face. Je croyais qu'il allait crier, mais non.

« Moi aussi, je le pensais. Ce que je vous ai dit le jour de notre rencontre ici, à Imladris. Vous avez créé un grand émoi en disparaissant de nos troupes. Vous…vous nous avez manqué. Pas seulement vos soins. »

Il a l'air gêné, mais sincère. Encore un moment de sincérité tant chérit entre nous. Cet homme a le dont de me surprendre chaque fois plus. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec lui, de construire un semblant de socialisation avec cet homme habituellement si réservé et froid. Mais si on le connait aussi bien que moi, on sait que la froideur n'est qu'apparente. Je l'ai vu faire avec Gal, avec Tanan, avec Finn, avec moi. Je ressens comme une pointe de fierté de faire parti de ce cercle très fermé et privilégié.

Je lui souris, et il se relève, me tendant la main. Il tire si fort que je me retrouve contre lui, riant de l'inconfort. Lui ne rit pas. Sa main vient essuyer le sang de l'estafilade qu'il m'a infligée à la mâchoire.

« Je vous ai blessée… »

« Ca aurait pu être pire. Je ne vous ai pas épargné non plus. » je souris avec un pointe de culpabilité.

Il sourit, cette fois, plus sincèrement. Magnifique. Je ne sais pas si un jour je m'habituerais à tant de beauté. J'ai presque honte qu'il me regarde.

« Allons, on nous attend. »

Je le suis hors des bois avec une nouvelle sensation au fond de mon ventre. Ce revirement soudain dans son comportement à mon égard n'est pas si soudain, je le sais. Mais j'ai choisi d'ignorer son intérêt pour moi, je ne suis qu'une étrangère, et rien de franchement intéressant, je ne sais presque rien faire sans causer de catastrophe. Il me fait de l'effet. Une sensation familière. Puisque je ressentais la même chose pour Thranduil dans mes rêves.

 _N'y pense pas trop, il va deviner…_

 **Laissez moi une review que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

 **Pas taper! Je suis juste confrontée à ce qu'on appelle "le syndrôme de la page blanche" et je bug grave sur ce Thranduil de tout mes malheurs. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce qui sort de ma plume, alors je vais bosser encore un peu sur leur première rencontre. Il n'est jamais comme je veux qu'il soit c'est dingue non?**

 **Enfin bref, je vous demande milles excuses pour mon putain de retard je suis vraiment désolée mais vous ne serez jamais aussi frustrée que je le suis. J'essai de faire au mieux mais c'est pas toujours ça (déjà ce chapitre je ne suis pas sûre que vous l'aimiez).**

 **J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les reviews de la dernière fois, mais pas à toutes alors désolée je vous aime et vous lis quand même et je suis toujours aussi touchée par vos messages. Vraiment vous êtes ma source de motivation (si je ne les avais pas relues, pas sûre que j'aurais publié aujourd'hui).**

 **C'était sensé être un seul chapitre avec le 13 et la rencontre avec Thranduil, mais ça aurait fait trop dans un seul chapitre. Du coup j'ai coupé en deux, vous verrez même comme ça c'est assez chargé en évènements.**

 **Je vous aime fort fort et continuez à donner votre avis, ça compte beaucoup!**

 **Enjoy my darlings!**

 **Chapitre 12**

Notre départ d'Imladris se fit sans grandes pompes. Nos adieux à la vallée furent brefs, et moroses. Pas de larmes, pas d'effusions. Je souris alors que mon regard croise celui de Galadh et ne rate pas celui froid et fier de son tuteur posé sur lui. J'ai pu voir que l'influence de Rînmalthen sur Gal a payé. Il s'est conduit comme un homme tout au long du discours d'adieu du Seigneur Elrond. Le Seigneur de la dernière Maison Simple à l'Ouest de la Grande Mer nous adressa un long discours comme si nous nous voyions pour la dernière fois (et j'ai prié le Ciel et leurs Valar pour que ce ne soit pas vrai). Je m'interdis les larmes, bien que sache qu'elles n'auraient pas coulé même si je l'avais voulu.

Je remontais le menton pour me redonner une contenance. Je jetais de temps à autre des regards appuyés à Dame Celebrian dont les yeux amusés faisaient la navette entre moi et mon maître d'arme, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son époux. Les efforts de Lindir n'ont pas été vains, et je me retrouvais à porter une magnifique tunique verte et un pantalon marron, tous deux brodés aux effigies de Vertbois Le Grand. Je les portais fièrement, car à défaut d'une véritable famille, je faisais désormais partie de ce peuple qui m'avait adopté et accordé sa protection (enfin, encore me fallait-il avoir l'aval du roi pas encore roi).

De bout sur le kiosque qui nous a accueillit quelques années plus tôt, je laissais mon regard vagabonder une dernière fois sur les toits bleutés et les balcons blancs immaculés d'Imladris. Mes yeux accrochèrent la coupole de la salle de conseil, où j'ai pu suivre mes cours avec Lindir et le Seigneur des lieux, lui même. Cette même salle où je fis proprement la connaissance du Seigneur Glorfindel, dans toute la splendeur d'un après-midi ensoleillé, mais toujours dans la froideur des derniers jours de l'hiver, les rayons dorés se reflétant dans sa chevelure de lumière, son aura magnifique allégeant l'air . Comme en ce jour. Il croise mon regard et je ne rougis plus. Je ne suis plus cette fille. Je ne fuis plus devant toutes les merveilles que m'accorde ce monde, elles ont été bien peu nombreuses, ces derniers temps. Un vent fort fait craquer les arbres plus à l'ouest, et attire mon attention sur une forêt au loin, loin des toits brillants et des lueurs rassurantes de Fondcombe. Une forêt sombre et froide, faisant honneur à la funeste réputation du Rhudaur.

 _Vertbois sera plus accueillante...elle le doit._

L'heure de nous séparer de ce peuple merveilleux arrive enfin, et nous nous inclinons vers les notables d'Eryn Galen. Dame Celebrian m'adresse une regard serein, et un léger sourire quant à ma tenue. Elle inclina la tête, fermant ses beaux yeux en amande, ses riches boucles d'un blond de blé glissant autour de son visage de porcelaine. C'est ainsi que je me la rappellerais: belle douce et seigneuriale. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Sa compagnie reposante allait me manquer. Tout comme celle de son époux et de Lindir, avec qui j'avais tissé quelques liens, malgré l'exaspération que je lui inspirais durant nos sessions. Elrond me coule un rgard noyé d'émotions contraires. Je le sais frustré de ne pouvoir me comprendre, de ne pouvoir saisir mon origine, comme j'ai bien pu atterrir ici, et de ne pouvoir m'aider à rentre chez les miens. Il m'offrit un sourire d'apparat avant de monter son cheval.

Je l'imitais, très vite rejoins par mes compagnons de voyage. Nous étions une vingtaine de personnes: Rînmalthen, Galadh, moi et la portion de la garde que le Commandant se devait de garder à ses côtés de part son statut politique et social. Nous chevauchâmes en tête, Le Seigneur Elrond, le Seigneur Glorfindel et Lindir au visage maussade fermant la marche. Une drôle de sensation naquît au creux de mon estomac...un peu comme quand je doit quitter mes grands-parents au Texas: du regret et de la hâte. Seulement s'ajoutait à ces sensations familières, celles très désagréable de l'appréhension. Je quittais mon cocon douillet pour retrouver la peur et l'ignorance du lendemain...planifier sa vie à court terme. On dirait un cercle infernal. Galadh a eut droit à son propre cheval, offert par son tuteur afin de le responsabiliser. Si une vie dépend de lui, il saura décider avec dextérité et agir avec réflexion. On manque d'éducateurs aussi impliqués dans mon monde.

Nous chevauchâmes en silence jusqu'au Gué de la Bruinen qui nous a vu venir. Là, le Seigneur des lieux nous fit face, majestueux dans sa tenue pourpre et son diadème de mithril.

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Mellyn. Ainsi, je vous adresse mes derniers au-revoir jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, car je ne doute pas de votre retour dans ma vallée. Acceptez tout du moins ce derniern conseil: ne soyez pas trop prompt à sous estimer l'Ombre qui fourmille dans les Mont Brumeux. Vous l'avez fait une fois, Hanawen. Puisse ce voyage se dérouler sous de meilleurs hospices."

Pour toute réponse, nous nous inclinons, la main droite sur la poitrine. Malgré tous les efforts de Dame Celebrian et de l'Intendant de la belle cité, je n'ai jamais pu me conduire autrement qu'en soldat. Je suis un catastrophe mondaine, et un phénomène social qu'on venait observer des quatre coins des terres elfiques. Tu m'étonne qu'un gosse aussi gâté que Thranduil veuille sa part de spectacle. Une nausée me soulève le coeur à cette idée.

Les Seigneurs Rînmalthen et Glorfindel démontèrent afin de se saluer d'une accolade solennelle et virile. Pas de paroles, pas de regards, mais leur complicité transpirait de leur proximité. Glorfindel se tourna alors vers Galadh qui démonta à son tour. J'ai vu mon garçon s'avancer vers son compagnon de jeux et de contes, un expression franche et presque mûre pour son âge. Il le toisa pendant assez longtemps pour ça en devienne gênant.

"Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse. Vos contes...je ne les ai pas entendus. Je ne connais toujours pas le seigneur de Bar-en-Galadh."

Le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur s'éloigna pour mieuvoir son interlocuteur, évitant de poser un genou à terre pour s'adresser à lui d'égal à égal.

"C'est vrai. Mais je réserve ce plaisir pour une prochaine occasion."

"Vous évitez un conflit..." dit Galadh d'un ton bien trop vieux pour sa petite taille.

Glorfindel éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"Comment pourrais-je vous quitter en de mauvais terme? Pardonnez ma couardise, jeune Galadh, mais nous règlerons cet impaire à la première occasion."

Galadh baisse légèrement le regard.

"Il se peut qu'en cette occasion, mon humeur ait totalement changé...ainsi que ma soif d'aventures."

Que Galadh se confie aussi facilement m'épate. Je le regarde et me force à ne surtout pas couler une larme. Alors c'est de ça qu'il a le plus peur? L'oisiveté? C'est vrai que ces dernières années on été très mouvementées, même à Fondcombe il ne restait que très peu entre quatre murs...il se demande comment sera sa vie à Bar-en-Draug et si cette dernière ne l'aura pas étouffé.

Glorfindel cède au regard de Galadh et pose une main sur son épaule, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Vous êtes le digne apprenti d'un respectable Commandant au sein d'un grand royaume. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez leur faire honneur. Il me tarde de vous revoir, Mellon. Car alors vous serez changé. Vous serez un soldat au sein d'Eryn Galen."

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur Gal qui lui sourit à pleine dents (du moins celles qui ont repoussé). Puis le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur se tourna vers moi.

"Notre rencontre a été un véritable enchantement, Hanawen. Votre compagnie nous manquera aussi sûrement que celle de mon vieil ami."

Il sait flatter le vieux.

"Voyons, vos récit ont sûrement plus enchanté que mon ennuyeuse présence." je lui souri

"Vous et votre mystère seuls saurez rendre une ennuyeuse attablée plus attrayante, c'est indéniable." il me répond avec la rangée de diamants qui lui sert de sourire. "Navaer, Hanawen" il répète en inclinant la tête sa cascade dorée suivant le mouvement.

 _Grand Dieu...de quoi parlait-on, déjà?_

J'aurais juré avoir entendu un soupir appuyé d'un grand ellon derrière moi.

Lindir nous adressa ses adieux de manière sobre. Il n'était pas descendu de son cheval, mais je sentais le regret dans son regard insistant vers Galadh et vers moi avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps.

"Mara mesta, mellyn. Sidh am gen." (Bonne chance, mes amis. Que la chance soit avec vous.) nous dit Elrond une dernière fois, avant que nous ne nous détournions d'eux. En montant sur mon cheval, une brise vint caresser mes cheveux, et j'aurais juré avoir entendu un murmure venant de la forêt. Un murmure porté par le vent, aux accents de la Dame de la Vallée.

"Galu, Hanawen..." (Bonne chance, Hanawen)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

6 Avril 3442 SA

Il pleut. Beaucoup.

Ma cape est trempée, ainsi que mon pantalon et ma tunique, mes sous-vêtement, mes cheveux, ma selle...tout est imbibé d'eau, et ça n'a pas l'air près de s'arrêter. Et je les avais prévenu, hier. Ils sont sensé sentir ce genre de choses, les elfes, mais non, je dois jouer les miss météo. De toutes façons, on ne peut rien pour se protéger, ni avancer plus vite. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est éviter de faire des pauses, et surtout, ne pas y penser.

 _Positif, Hana...positif._

"La pente est trop escarpée, les chevaux glisseront inévitablement. Nous devons trouver une cavité et nous y abriter."

Tant pis pour le positif. Et si je tuais un soldat du Conui et le faisait passer pour un accident, nous partirions plus vite...non?

Je crois que j'ai une fièvre.

"Allons, pressons. Je n'aime pas être aussi au Nord dans ces Monts." dit Rînmalthen.

"Et pourquoi donc Hirnîn?" demande Galadh sentant venir les histoire d'aventures chevaleresques.

"Parce qu'au nord des Monts Brumeux se trouve la forteresse à la réputation plus noire que celle du Mordor. Gundabad. Je ne dirais rien de plus dans ces contrées. On ne sait jamais ce que de tels contes peuvent amener."

Il est superstitieux, maintenant?

Biensûr que j'ai entendu parler de Gundabad...et la seule chose que j'en ai retenue c'est qu'il faut en rester le plus loin possible. Tanan m'avait confié que mon enlèvement devait nous y conduire. Encore une fois une bouffée d'horreur vient me secouer.

Nous avançons de quelques mètres dans la pluie battante, avant de rencontrer un renfoncement dans la roche. Ca l'air humide, glauque au possible, mais entre ça et la pneumonie, je préfère me serrer contre Galadh pour me réchauffer. Nous rentrons les chevaux, les descellons et leur donnons de quoi manger et boire, avant de les laisser à leur repos. Mes cuisses me font souffrir, et je dois réfléchir longtemps avant de m'assoir. J'aurais dû partir chevaucher plus souvent avec le Seigneur Glorfindel et Tanan. Je m'assois dans un coin sec pour mes masser les jambes, alors que Rînmalthen distribue des ordres à ses soldats. Galadh vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Il reste silencieux. Le temps de quelques respirations.

"Je te proposerais bien de chasser avec moi, mais Hîr Rînmalthen dit que le gibier est absent ici."

Silence.

Depuis quand exactement est-ce devenu aussi difficile pour nous de communiquer? Quand avons-nous perdu notre complicité? Avec Tanan? Avec Conui? Ou l'ai-je perdu toute seule?

Je ne le regarde pas. Lui si. Il m'observe et me détail, comme s'il me voyait pour le première fois.

"Tu as changé."

Je lui retourne un regard étonné de sa remarque et encore plus qu'il m'ait adressé la parole.

"Eh bien...il me semble que c'est...normal. Beaucoup de temps à passé depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés." je dis, le regard fuyant le sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma conversation avec lui me met tout à coup très mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde.

"Non, je veux dire...depuis qu'on est arrivé à Fondcombe. C'est...bizarre." il dit en cherchant mon regard. "Toutes ces fois où tu disparaissais dans les bois, et Conui Rînmalthen revenait de meilleure humeur pour nos cours d'équitation, et toi tu fuyais dans la bibliothèque, et...tes sourires aux dînés..."

Merde...je suis si peu discrète que ça? Et quelle abrutie j'ai été de sous estimer la clairvoyance de Galadh.

"Je...Imladris apporte beaucoup de sérénité aux âmes en peine comme nous l'avons été toi et moi durant des années...je...je pense que le Conui y était aussi très sensible, et nos session d'entraînements dans les bois lui apportaient aussi beaucoup de joie. Je crois...que Tanan et toi avez ressenti la même chose durant vos parties de chasse et de pêche."

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je me rend compte que le commandant tend l'oreille dans notre direction, un léger sourire en coin.

 _Mais viens m'aider idiot!_

J'ai la gorge sèche...

Gal tourne la tête vers le feu allumé, et dis d'une voix atone:

"Tanan disait que vos sessions étaient bien trop longues, et que vous ne discutiez sûrement pas de l'inflation des prix des pierres d'Erebor, et que Conui Rînmalthen devait avoir déjà cueillit ta fleur...et on ne pêche pas dans la Bruinen, l'Esprit nous avalerait!"

Je m'étouffe avec l'eau et essai de me raccrocher au mur derrière mon dos.

Enflure de Viking! Il a de la chance de ne plus être à ma portée!

Galadh me tape le dos maladroitement et me souffle des excuses confuses en me disant que de toutes façon le Conui n'est pas un voleur et ne me prendrait rien sans ma permission. Je le regarde à travers les larmes, et dis d'une voix enrouée, mais très basse en sachant que Rînmalthen et probablement une bonne partie de la garde auront entendu:

"Ne parle plus jamais de choses que tu ne connais pas. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus y penser."

Il secoue la tête et pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps, il pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je savais que ce moment viendrait. Mais je pensais que comme dans ce monde les clips de Rihanna et les documentaires sur la reproduction des bonobos n'existent pas, il garderait son ignorance et son innocence encore quelques années (genre ses dix-sept ans). Et Tanan qui précipite tout!

J'oubli ma gorge qui me brûle et mon agacement, ainsi que le regard de Rînmalthen sur mon dos, réprobateur, amusé, agacé, attendrit...qui sait? Je n'y verrais que de la glace. Je caresse la tête du petit et lui fredonne la même berceuse que lorsqu'il me cherchait la nuit, dans la forêt du Seigneur Fangorn. Un sifflement réprobateur de Aduial, lieutenant de la garde royale me fit crisper mes mains sur la tête de Gal qui ne réagit pas.

"Raconte-moi ton monde, Mère."

...

 _Non...non..._

Il avait formulé sa requête en français, comme s'il ne voulait pas être comprit des soldats et des oreilles indiscrètes de Rînmalthen.

"Heu...je..."

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme.

"Mère...qui est ta mère? Qui est Dean?"

Et voilà...encore des questions et des choses que je n'aurais pas voulu aborder avant très longtemps, voir jamais.

"Ma mère? Pourquoi veux-tu la connaitre?"

"Je...je n'ai pas de grands-parents. Tes parents seront les miens si tu le veux bien, je veux pouvoir imaginer ma vie avec eux."

Oui...oui, je n'avais jamais imaginé quelle aurait été leur réaction s'ils apprenaient qu'ils étaient grands-parents. Ma mère aurait crisé, se croyant trop jeune, mais elle l'aurait aimé. Et Papa lui aurait apprit le piano, comme moi.

"Ma mère...se nomme Aya. Elle a 43 ans et...elle défend les personnes qui se sont attiré des ennuis. Elle leur évite l'emprisonnement ou réduit leur peine. Mon père, lui est un artiste. Il aime, la musique, la peinture et la sculpture. Il aurait adoré Imladris, et Maman aurait beaucoup aimé le seigneur Elrond et sa Dame...et le seigneur Glorfindel, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ma mère est une femme très ordonnée, alors que mon père est un homme vivant au jour le jour, comme si chaque jour était une peinture différente sur une fresque gigantesque peinte par les hauts elfes du Beleriand: magnifique et unique."

A mon grand étonnement, j'aime me rappeler ces détails...j'aime décrire la vie qu'aurait eut Galadh avec ses grands parents. Dans notre monde, où au lieu d'apprendre le maniement des armes, il aurait une tablette et des cours d'arts plastique, et il ne craindrait que les heures de colles et louper son bus, pas de se faire embrocher par des orques. Je me lèverais tout les matins et l'habillerais pour l'école après avoir vérifié son cartable et l'accompagnerais au bus puis je prendrais mon tram pour la fac et reviendrais à 6 heures le prendre à l'étude du soir.

Sa respiration se fait lourde et lente. Se cheveux commencent à sécher, ainsi que les miens et la chaleur des trois feux allumés envahit notre espace. J'attrape une cape mise à sécher, la roule en boule et la pose sous la tête de Galadh, avant de me relever. Je ne dois pas dormir maintenant, et mes paupières lourdes deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à garder ouvertes. Un peu d'air me fera le plus grand bien.

Je me poste à l'entrée de la grotte. Mon séjour à Imladris a anesthésié mes réflexes de survie. Je dois les retrouver avant Eryn Galen. Je sais que la vie n'y sera pas aussi plaisante. Ni les elfes aussi clames et apaisés. Je soupire en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule à la garde royale. Il s restent des elfes avec tout ce que cela implique de raffinement et de retenue. Mais plus relâchés et plus sauvages que les autres, cela est indéniable.

Galadh avait raison, la chasse nous ferait le plus grand bien. Si seulement il y avait de quoi faire saigner nos lames.

« Où vous êtes-vous égarée ? » me fait sursauter la voix douce de Rînmalthen à ma droite.

« Vous ne devriez pas être avec vos hommes ? » je grommèle en réajustant mon appui contre la paroi de la grotte.

« Ce sont mes hommes qui devraient être à votre place. Vous êtes encore trop novice pour prendre le premier tour de garde. »

Je t'en foutrais du novice…

Je fixe l'horizon invisible derrière le rideau de pluie. De vagues ombres pâles nous indiquent les montagnes nous surplombant. Aucun autre indice sur le monde extérieur ne transparaît.

« Votre récit a fait…beaucoup de bien à Galadh. Il vous admire plus qu'il ne le dira jamais. »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Il s'éloigne de moi de jour en jour. Un jour il deviendra soldat et me sera arraché pour toujours. »

Ma voix se brise sur la fin.

« Je suis désolé de la tournure que prennent les choses. Mais un éloignement est nécessaire. Vous lui avez permis de guérir ses peurs infantiles. Désormais il devra apprendre à y faire face, et les combattre. »

Je soupire et retourne près du feu. Entendre ce genre de choses ne me faisait aucun effet, mais je pensais à ce petit bout d'homme la seule chose à peu aussi normale que moi à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher, qui s'éloignera de moi et partira pour un monde dont il ne connait rien et auquel il pourrait très bien ne jamais être intégré. Il est un fils des Hommes, comme moi, il vieillira vite, comme moi et mourra probablement aussi vite, sinon plus vite que la moyenne des hommes de chez moi. Je repense au regard fier de Rînmalthen et sa main sur son épaule. Je sais qu'il saura prendre soin de lui comme il a su prendre soin de Finn.

« Allons. Mêlez vous aux hommes et riez pour ce soir. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous renfrogner devant mon cousin. » il plaisante en me faisant face.

« Je doute que ma présence soit appréciée chez les autres gardes et je me sens assez lasse. Bonne nuit, Hîrnin. » je dit en m'allongeant auprès de Galadh.

Du moins j'allais m'allonger. Car il me semble avoir vu une ombre se profiler devant l'entrée de la grotte. Je me redresse, mes sens en alerte, alors que les soldats avinés continuent de rire. Je fixe la brume et le rideau épais de pluie, pouvant à peine distinguer les mouvements en face de nous, mais tout de même assez pour reconnaitre une escouade d'orcs en mission. Ils ont été prévenus de notre passage par les Monts Brumeux. Ils tentent une attaque surprise.

Ils savent que la pluie masque leur odeur, aussi fétide soit elle.

Je me relève lentement, retire mon épée de son fourreau, et m'avance vers l'entrée, dépassant le Conui, trop hébété pour comprendre ce que j'essais de faire. Je lui fais un bref signe de tête vers l'extérieur, avant qu'il ne fasse taire ses hommes d'un seul sifflement. Il prend son arme et me rejoint à l'avant, ses hommes l'imitent sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Orchs » il souffle entre ses lèvres, avant que les soldats ne comprennent et se mettent en une formation organisée à une vitesse qui m'aurait surprise quelques années en arrière, oubliant leur ivresse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Il est temps de me montrer que tous ces efforts n'ont pas été vains." il me sourit

Je lui rend un masque froid et déterminé. Pas déterminé à éliminer les orcs, cela va de soit, mais à lui faire ravaler son sourire à la première occasion à cet elfe prétentieux.

Un calme assourdissant prend place dans la grotte. Un calme qui devait annoncer aux orcs que nous savions leur venue. Mais le silence persiste aussi de leur côté, me rendant plus nerveuse et à l'affût. Mes anciennes peurs noient mon esprit, et je commence à m'agiter. Appliquer la philosophie de Rînmalthen quand on n'est que tout les deux, c'est une chose, mais l'appliquer au combat avec de vrais orcs qui peuvent encore m'enlever et prendre Galadh...Cette pensée me fait me retourner vers son corps recroquevillé vers le feu. Du moins il l'était...Où est-il?

"Galadh..." je soupire en me retournant totalement.

Mes yeux fouillent le camp de fortune, mais je ne le retrouve nulle part. J'attrape le bras de Rînmalthen pour le faire se retourner. Il me scrute, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans sa contemplation du grand vide, car c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe dehors: rien.

"Une diversion..."il murmure avant de faire signe à cinq de ses hommes qui resteront surveiller l'entrée, les autres viennent avec nous explorer le fons de la caverne.

Une tonne de plomb me tombe dans l'estomac et me tord les boyaux. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner à eux, pas encore une fois. Pas alors que j'ai juré de le protéger. Je sens le malaise grandissant chez Rînmalthen qui a perdu sa pupille dans une diversion stupide. Lui, le Commandant des légions royales d'Eryn Galen s'est fait berné par une troupe d'orcs stupides et vicieux.

Nous poursuivons notre progression et nous retrouvons au niveau du dernier feu allumé par les hommes de Rînmalthen. Un grondement sourd nous parvient de l'obscurité au delà. Un grondement sec, malade. Un rire d'orc. Des bruits de pas lourds se rapprochent de nous, et commence à voir leur silhouette se dessiner au fur et à mesure qu'il approchent de nous. La tension monte dans le groupe, et Rînmalthen lève la main pour leur intimer l'immobilité. A ce moment là, toute masse désordonnée sort de l'ombre. Une masse d'orcs oui, mais suivie d'un immense troll des cavernes. J'ai de plus en plus envie de hurler et de me ruer sur sa face morte avec son regard vide. Rînmalthen me retient par le bras.

Ils finissent par s'immobiliser devant nous.

"Que votre meneur s'avance et parle!" dit Rînmalthen de sa voix puissance te écrasante d'assurance et de charisme.

Même tout le charisme de l'univers ne saurait les impressionner. Sauf celui de leur sacro saint patron mais il a été défait quelques semaines avant qu'on ne parte d'Henneth Annûn. Qu'est-ce qui peut encore bien pousser ces immondices à nous persécuter ? Ils sortent totalement de l'ombre, et Galadh inconscient apparait dans les bras du plus costaud d'entre eux. Mon cœur rate un battement et je sens de la sueur froide descendre le long de mon dos. Ma peur va les exciter et ils vont le tuer…il faut que je me calme.

Un orc sombre aux yeux jaunes perçants et parsemé de cicatrices dégoûtantes sur le corps s'avance, un sourire satisfait et difforme aux lèvres.

« Tu m'as demandé, elfe ? » il grince de sa voix caverneuse.

Rînmalthen se tend et fait craquer ses jointures sur le pommeau de son épée. Le manque de respect le défrise, et je sais ce que je dis. Il détend un peu sa mâchoire et dit :

« Rendez-moi mon apprenti. Il est encore trop jeune pour avoir conscience de la notre…désaccord. De plus la guerre est finie, vous n'avez plus rien à prouver. Rentrez chez vous et oublions tout ceci. »

Aucun tremblement dans sa voix grave et autoritaire ne laisse paraître son état de stress, et pourtant aucune de ses paroles n'a eut d'effet sur eux. Au contraire, un rire grinçant monte crescendo dans leurs rangs et arrêté aussi sec par la main levée de leur chef.

« Encore une preuve de votre égocentrisme naïf, elfe. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

De la glace me prend les tripes. S'ils ont un meneur assez fort pour exiger et voir ses ordres suivis et craints je dois avoir peur pour Gal…et pour chacun d'entre nous.

« Qui vous guide ? Qui vous ordonne ? » je laisse échapper alors que les elfes de nos rangs sifflent, comprenant sans oser le dire à voix haute.

Un autre rire vient glacer mes artères, et leur chef prend la parole.

« Tu l'ignores donc Etrangère? Voyons, tu étais sur le point de faire sa rencontre lorsque cette vieille branche de Fangorn a rendu fous mes camarades...tu te souviens?"

Mon enlèvement...il n'était pas fortuit? Alors ils savent qui je suis? Et qui suis-je au juste pour eux?

"Oui...l'idée fait son petit cheminement dans ton esprit, créature geignarde. Tu en as donné du fil à retordre à mon maître, mais rien ne vient jamais à bout de sa patience. Ce soir, tu vas repartir avec nous."

Ses paroles auraient pu paraître risibles, comiques s'il n'y avait pas ce sourire carnassier et ce regard menaçant sur moi.

"Que nous veux-il? Et qui qu'il soit, il peut bien se déplacer seul pour me rechercher à moins d'être lui même une créature faible et geignarde." je dis avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas.

Un grondement monte dans sa poitrine et il est prit d'une toux malsaine avant de dire:

"Tu n'es pas stupide à ce point? Ton séjour chez les oreilles pointues t'aurait dépourvue de ton sens de la déduction?"

"Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps raclure!" je siffle et je sens Rînmalthen se tendre un peu plus à côté de moi.

"Oh, je baisserais d'un ton si mon fils était dans les mains les moins enviables de la Terre du Milieu...mais je te répondrais: tu es une curiosité à la mode dans le Monde et les rois s'arrachent le droit de te posséder, de t'observer. Tu représente une rareté et personne n'a encore découvert ton potentiel. Mon maître a décidé que ta place sera à ses côtés."

Son ton sonne comme un jugement irréversible. Je dois sauver les meubles.

"Je suis prête à vous suivre si vous lâchez le petit." je dis sans égards pour les exclamations de Rînmalthen et de son escouade.

"Une offre alléchante, seulement le maître requiert aussi la présence du petit..."

Le désespoir me vrille la gorge. Nous sommes cernés, piégés, submergés et à la merci d'une bande de bêtes sans âme ni conscience. Et je vais retourner à case départ avec le petit que j'ai juré de protéger contre vents et marées. Et Rînmalthen...il ne supporte pas d'être battu aussi facilement.

"Pourquoi..."est tout ce que ma gorge nouée me permet de demander.

Un rire gras et froid résonne encore une fois.

"Parce que le sang royal servira à assurer sa descendance et la prospérité de son oeuvre. Le Roi-Sorcier ne peut se permettre de s'associer à un fils de rien...mais tu l'ignorais, n'est-ce pas? Tu ignores que tu as élevé comme ton fils, la progéniture bâtarde d'Elendil et d'un paysanne gondorienne?"

 _Non...non...il est orphelin, il n'a pas de parents, je suis sa mère...il est...il_ _ment_

Une larme perle au coin de mon oeil et l'envie de le faire taire me pousse en avant, avant qu'un soldat de la garde ne me retienne "Hanawen!" lui échappant. Je ne peux pas le laisser dire des ignominies pareilles! Galadh est mon fils! Pas celui d'un roi quelconque, le mien! Et il ne servira aucun intérêt autre que le sien.

"Tu vas crever, ordure!" je crache en me débattant.

"La vérité est toujours douloureuse, femme. Bien plus que les supplices qui t'attendent. Tu te consoleras de cette idée dans les geôles de Gundabad." rit un autre orc à l'air malade.

"Il va falloir me tuer avant..." je grogne en serrant mon épée dans mes deux mains.

"Si tel est ton souhait." sourit l'orc noir de ses dents pourries.

"Personne ne vous emmènera, Hanawen. Nous y veillerons." me dit le soldat qui me retient.

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre quand je suis coupée dans mon élan par le même orc.

"Biensûr qu'ils ne te laisseront pas partir! De tous les rois cupides, Thranduil cette bouse de licorne doit être le pire! Tellement fier qu'il ne supporte pas voir ce qu'il convoite lui échapper. Tu n'es que son dernier jouet, tu n'as aucune importance à ses yeux!" rit l'orc.

Je ne sais pas si j'avais besoin d'entendre ça ou si je le savais déjà inconsciemment. Je savais qu'il est fier, en tout cas assez pour me faire venir de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux pour que je lui présente mes hommages. Mais je me suis laissée bercée par des rêves plus stupides les uns que les autres. Je suis faible et sans famille...seule. Lui et son royaume représentent tout ce que j'ai perdu et que je peux retrouver. Galadh aurait du me suffire. Fondcombe aurait dû me suffire. Et maintenant je nous perdu tout les deux. Au moins il ne sera pas seul.

Je me dégage de l'emprise de l'elfe. Leur roi a beau être cupide, eux n'y sont pour rien. Je ne laisserais personne mourir pour moi. Je trouverais bien un moyen de m'échapper avant d'arriver à Gundabad. Tanan m'en a assez apprit pour que je puisse survivre avec Gal. Et il n'est plus un bébé. Il comprend et sait, grâce à son tuteur.

"Très bien. J'accepte de vous suivre, mais vous ne devez faire aucun mal aux elfes. Prenez ce que vous devez et partez." je dis d'une voix plus forte et calme que je ne l'aurais cru.

Un sourire carnassier se creuse dans la face difforme de l'orc. Il fait un signe de tête et quatre orcs viennent pour me prendre et me désarmer. Tout le groupe d'elfe s'agite alors que les orc posent leur mains froides et crasseuses sur moi.

"Ne vous avancez pas, mellyn. Je suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et Galadh. Mais vous devez me laisser partir."

Ces années auprès d'eux ont quelque peu assouplit nos relations et je me rends compte qu'ils se sont attachés à moi, tout comme je ne peux pas les voir risquer leurs peaux pour moi. Rînmalthen est le pire. Avec son air froid, son habituel masque je ne peux rien lire sur ses traits, mais son regard suinte la défaite. Il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Je lui souris et lui glisse en quenya:

"Nous nous reverrons."

"Je reviendrais vous chercher." il gronde dans un westron déterminé, afin que tous le comprennent.

Je baisse la tête et rejoins Galadh qui doit être drogué, car il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Nous revoilà.

L'orc noir triomphe de ma reddition et de celle du Conui, riant et moquant la dynastie Sinda en royaume sylvestre. Je me tais me ferme, retombe dans la même apathie de laquelle je me suis échappée quelques années auparavant. Je jette un dernier regard aux elfes impuissants, nous regardant partir. Je détourne le regard ne pouvant plus soutenir le leur.

Ils nous entraînent dans le long couloir par lequel ils sont arrivés, loin du Conui et de ses hommes, loin de toute aide. Nous sommes seul, comme au commencement.

Et c'est alors qu'il retenti...notre espoir. Trois coups.

Un vide et un silence stupéfait envahit les cavernes. Tout se fige.

"Cela ne se peut..." j'entends murmurer

Des hurlements orcs et des bruit mats de chutes qui s'en suivent se répercutent sur les parois de la cavité. Les orcs autours de nous se resserrent et commencent à jurer dans leur langue, plus paniqués de minute en minute. Pour ma part je ne sais pas comment agir. Je ne sais pas si je suis sensée me réjouir ou pleurer de ce qui se précipite sur nous. Pourtant c'est le soulagement qui prend le dessus. Le Troll, trop idiot pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, lâche Galadh et cour en hurlant vers la nouvelle menace. Le choc dur du sol avec son corps fait cligner des yeux Gal qui me fixe quelques secondes avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois et vais le ramasser. Je le jette sur mon dos et vais pour rejoindre les elfes, mais c'est sans compter sur les orcs et leur zèle. L'orc qui me tenait me barre la route, et je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que la confrontation. Je sors une dague cachée dans la doublure de mes vêtement (on ne ressort pas d'une cohabitation avec Tanan intacte), et vise sa gorge d'un geste vif malgré le poids de Galadh sur mes épaules. Je pense pendant quelques secondes ne pas l'avoir atteint tant l'entaille est fine, mais le sang ne tarde pas à jaillir, inondant le sol sous ses pieds.

"Tu ne t'y attendais pas? Couille molle..."

D'autres orcs alertés par le bruit de la lutte arrivent vers nous et tentent de me neutraliser. Je glisse Gal dans un coin sombre et sors ma deuxième dague.

"J'ai eus le meilleur prof de tout Eryn Galen et ne rêve que d'entailler des vrais orcs...vous voulez me rendre ce service?" je minaude en jouant de mes dagues, fouettant l'air autour de moi.

Ils me regardent avec perplexité, puis décident que je ne dois pas représenter une menace. Mon apparence faible jouera toujours en ma faveur. J'envoi un pied dans la poitrine d'un premier qui s'est élancé comme la bête en rogne qu'il est, et une de mes dague se ficher dans la tête de celui qui le suit. Les quatre derrière s'arrêtent et hésitent devant mon air féroce et déterminé.

"C'est presque trop facile...amusez moi!"

Et ils se jettent sur moi et frappent de toutes leur forces. Je sens une de mes côtes craquer sous un gourdin et ma mâchoire enfler sous les coups de poing. Comme avec Rînmalthen je ne laisse rien transparaître, et envoi ma dague faucher des bras, percer des poitrines et crever des yeux. Je le laisse porter par ma peur, par mon angoisse et par ma haine de cette race. Ma foi le vieil elfe avait raison. C'est plutôt efficace. Je me retrouve avec une marre de sang à mes pieds. Je devrais être dégoûtée, pleurer, culpabiliser. Mais tout ce que je ressens c'est de la fierté et du soulagement. Je nous ai sauvé, encore une fois. Je ris, mais une douleur cuisante me rappel l'état de mes côtes. J'entends des pas lourds venant dans notre direction. Je prends Galadh et cours en direction inverse, vers ma famille. Ils sont là, plus nombreux et se battent avec force et vaillance pour leur vie et la nôtre. Je revois mon épée sur le cadavre d'un orc. Je la récupère et me sens entière. Je repose Gal, embrasse son crâne et me mêle à la bataille. Les orcs sont très vite en minorité et ceux qui le peuvent, s'échappent. Les derniers sont gardés par des elfes venus à notre secours. Ma lame tranche une dernière gorge avant de rejoindre son fourreau. Là, je lève le regard. Ma première véritable bataille en leur compagnie, comme l'une des leur, avec leurs techniques, leurs armes et jurant dans leur langue. Mon visage dégouline de sueur et de sang, le mien et celui des orcs. Essoufflée, j'attends que quelque chose se passe. Je ne sais toujours pas comment prendre la venue des elfes de Vertbois à notre rescousse. Vont-ils faire de moi une prisonnière pour être sûr que je me présenterais à leur roi comme un cadeau d'anniversaire à un gamin pourrit gâté. Cette idée me répugne plus que les cadavres putrides entassés devant moi. D'autres elfes rentrent dans la caverne, et parmi eux, Rînmalthen. Il fouille fébrilement du regard la cavité, et arrête subitement son regard sur moi. Une chaleur nouvelle m'envahit...j'ai cru ne jamais le revoir. Et je sais qu'il pense la même chose.

Je vais pour courir dans sa direction et me freine devant le regard des autres elfes. Je m'incline simplement devant le seigneur qu'il est. Lorsque je me relève, il est blessé. Il penche la tête sèchement de mon côté et regarde vite ailleurs.

"Où est celui qui mène cette troupe? Je lui dois des remerciements." il dit d'une voix forte

Les elfes venus d'Eryn Galen se séparent et laisse la place à leur chef. Un grand elfe brun à la stature robuste et au visage strié de cicatrices sur le côté droit. Il porte une armure argentée propre aux supérieurs hiérarchiques d'Eryn Galen. Un cor pendu à la ceinture et rebondissant sur sa cuisse à chaque pas. Un elfe que je reconnais, malgré les années.

"Celon..."je souffle

Il me sourit.

"Bonjour, Princesse."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello ! Alors oui, je reviens avec un (très) long chapitre, je vous avais prévenu dans le chapitre précédent que ce serait long et riche en évènement (et je trouve que l'arrivée tant attendue de Thrandy chou est un évènement en soi, non ?), donc accrochez-vous.**

 **Pour ce qui est des reviews bien je suis assez déçue de n'en avoir eu que deux sur le chapitre 12 même si je comprends parfaitement que mes long exils dans les terres de l'imaginaire puissent agacer, mais je vous promets d'être plus assidue (j'ai déjà fait un effort considérable en publiant cette semaine !).**

 **Alors je voulais vous dire que comme je l'ai annoncé dans le chapitre 12, je ne suis pas, mais du tout satisfaite de mon Thranduil. J'ai écrit des dizaines de brouillons et aucun ne m'a plût. Je suis finalement revenue au premier avec des éléments de réflexions venus avec le recul et après moult visionnages de La Désaulation de Smaug et La Bataille des Cinq Armées. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, je n'ai pas le recul nécessaire, mais je compte sur vous pour me le dire.**

 **Merci mille fois de continuer à me lire, je vous aime plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer.**

 **Prenez un chocolat et à votre lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 13**

Je dois me reprendre plusieurs fois, alors que je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Il m'a appelé "Princesse", comme...l'autre. Et cet imbécile qui ne cesse de sourire!

"Je te croyais mort..." je murmure, oubliant la masse d'elfes dans la caverne avec nous.

Un souffle de vent venant de l'extérieur vient secouer mes cheveux, et rafraîchir ma peau en sueur.

"Et moi je n'ai pas douté de toi une seule seconde." il sourit.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse d'avoir pu douter de ses capacités au combat. Mais il avait reçu une lance dans l'abdomen. Et le Warg a laissé ses traces sur son beau visage. Il paraît tellement plus vieux...plus expérimenté. Mais toujours avec le même sourire. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé à quel point je serais heureuse de le revoir.

Le seigneur de la maison du Loup décide de jouer les trouble fête à cet instant, se raclant la gorge comme si un rat s'y trouvait.

"Alors comme ça, Ernil a choisi de vous envoyer nous chercher." coupe Rînmalthen. Je lui envoi un regard outré, mais il ne regarde pas dans ma direction.

Celon se redresse et lui fait face. Il lui répond avec détachement et assurance.

"Hîrnîn Rînmalthen." il le salut. "Nous avons été dépêché après avoir constaté votre retard de plusieurs jours. Le Prince n'a jamais douté de votre capacité à vous sortir d'un mauvais pas. En revanche, il connait le zèle des orcs et la cupidité de leur maître. Il a pensé que cinquante hommes de plus pouvaient les dissuader de vous poursuivre."

"Et il t'a nommé, toi pour les diriger." dit-il de son même air supérieur avec lequel il avait l'habitude de me parler, les premiers temps.

Non mais quel mufle!

(Je rêve ou tout le monde savait pour les orcs et leur roi caché à Gundabad?)

Celon ne se formalise pas de son ton. Il est bien vrai qu'il a connu pire sous ses commandes, je m'en rappel.

"Ernil devait faire confiance à un soldat d'expérience et en qui vous avez confiance. Je suppose que je ne suis pas si loin de tout ceci."

Encore un péteux...mon Dieu faites les taire!

Rînmalthen lui sourit.

"Comment saviez-vous que nous prendrions ce chemin et pas la Route des Elfes?" dit-il avec suspicion

"Eh bien vous ne vouliez pas vous faire remarquer, et il semble que comme les orcs, j'y ai aussi pensé."

"J'aurais donc été plus sage d'oublier ce chemin. Très bien, capitaine Celon. Nous vous suivrons. Et je suppose que des félicitations sont de mise." il dit en désignant sa tenue.

Je le regarde et remarque qu'il a changé de tenue. Il n'est plus un simple soldat.

"Capitaine de la garde royale. Il est évident que le Prince vous apprécie." dit Rînmalthen

"Il connait mon dévouement à la couronne" réplique Celon, conscient du sous entendu.

Rînamlthen grogne dans sa barbe et se tourne vers moi.

"Réveillez Galadh. Nous partons sur le champ. D'autres orcs doivent guetter notre sortie."

"Pas avant que je n'ai eus une explication." je dis sèchement, envahie par un sentiment inconfortable. Mon malaise me conduit à lui parler aussi librement que lors de nos têtes à tête dans la forêt d'Imladris. "J'en ai marre d'être traînée de pays en pays, manipulée et préparée en vue d'être jetée en pâture à une personne que je ne connais pas! J'en ai marre qu'on prenne des décisions pour moi. Cela ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que je puisse avoir une volonté propre?"

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir survécu à cette attaque surprise ou la colère de ce que j'ai appris par la suite, mais je ne peux tout simplement plus me laisser manipuler. J'ai mon mot à dire, et lui aussi a des choses à me raconter. Je ne me rends pas compte des regards des autres elfes sur moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Aduial siffler un hargneux "Stupide Firiel!". Ce n'est pas une manière de s'adresser à un supérieur. Mais comme d'habitude, j'envoi chier les conventions.

Je choque. Beaucoup.

Ok, beaucoup trop.

Rînmalthen me fixe quelques secondes, ne sachant s'il doit se vexer ou se sentir honteux. Il finit par s'approcher de moi du même pas puissant que la toute première fois qu'il m'a vue, puis m'entraîne en dehors de la caverne, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ca veut dire très loin de la caverne. Là il me fait face, et ne me lâche toujours pas. Je crois que je vais encore avoir un bleu à cause de cet elfe.

"Je sais que mon comportement ces derniers temps laisse à désirer, et que tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à me reprocher, mais je ne tolèrerais pas le manque de respect devant mes hommes. Est-ce bien clair?"

Comme de l'eau de roche... (Il me tutoie maintenant?)

Je hoche la tête, mais il garde ses doigts plantés dans mes bras, me fusillant du regard. La pluie ne s'est toujours pas arrêtée, et elle trempe petit à petit sa chevelure dorée qui paraît pâle et blanche sous ce ciel couvert. L'aube est encore loin, mais la luminosité ne change presque pas dans ce coin du monde. Il m'a gardé proche de lui, et je peux le regarder. Sa peau si parfaite, son regard si froid. Comme au premier jour...non...maintenant je peux lire en lui. Il regrette. Et je lui cause beaucoup trop de soucis. Plus que je ne le devrais. Il s'est calmé. Lui aussi me scrute. Il ouvre les lèvres pour dire quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien. Et son souffle caresse mon visage. Et je perds mes moyens.

Mais il se reprend. Il me lâche, me permettant de reprendre mes esprits. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et refuse de regarder les siens. Je me masse le bras et m'éloigne de lui.

"Je vous écoute." dit-il, froid.

 _Allez, vide ton sac._

"Je...je n'apprécie pas d'être traitée comme un objet, un vulgaire objet que l'on offre à son Prince comme une offrande sans conscience. Je n'aime pas être prise pour une idiote, car je ne le suis pas!"

"Bien sûr..." il murmure en inclinant la tête, comme pour me demander pardon.

"Et...Gal non plus! Quand il se réveillera, il faudra le lui dire. Lui dire qui est son père, et ce que cela fait de lui. Il doit avoir un contrôle total sur son avenir. Je veux lui laisser le choix." je dis alors que des larmes bouche ma gorge. Mais je les arrête sinon je vais me transformer en fontaine, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut si je veux m'imposer.

"C'est évident. J'y veillerais."

"Et je ne veux être le jouet de personne."

"Bien entendu. Vous êtes libre de repartir aussitôt que cela vous plaira."

Pourquoi...pourquoi il est comme ça? Il n'est pas sensé désobéir à son Prince, mais je sais qu'il est certain que je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir vu le Royaume sous les arbres. Il m'énerve à me regarder comme ça...j'ai l'impression d'être passée au rayon x.

"Vous ne me laisserez pas partir...vous ne le voulez pas."

"Ce que je veux n'a que très peu d'importance. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous possédez une volonté propre et êtes libre de choisir que faire de votre vie...sans que je n'ai à intervenir."

Raah...il m'énerve!

"Très bien. Je vais retourner à Imladris avec Galadh. Ou au Rohan à la recherche de Tanan."

A la mention de Tanan, il tique et détourne le regard. Il a beau savoir que je n'irais nulle part, me savoir ailleurs que sous sa surveillance l'insupporte. Et pourtant, il me laisse le choix. Son attachement aux convenances me donne la nausée.

"Allons, Hîrnîn...vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point ce départ nous serait pénible. Biensûr que je vous suivrais. Je m'en voudrais que Ernil Thranduil s'en prenne à vous à cause de mon égoïsme."

Cette carapace dans laquelle il s'est enfermé depuis notre départ m'horripile au plus haut point. Je sais quel elfe il est lorsque nous sommes seul, et je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons construit au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres dans les bois. Je suppose que Tanan avait raison sur un point: cet homme ne me laisse pas indifférente. Et je sais sans vanité aucune que la réciproque est vraie.

"Vous...vous renonceriez à votre liberté pour m'éviter le courroux de Thranduil?" il dit comme s'il s'agit d'une absurdité.

"Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous étonne à ce point? Et puis si ça se trouve, j'ai moi aussi très envie de rencontrer l'homme qui a dérangé ma retraite à Imladris."

Le manque de respect et de convenance dont je fais preuve en parlant de son prince est sensé l'agacer, mais je vois un petit sourire étirer les coins de lèvres.

"Vous êtes une bien étrange créature, Hana Deaniel." il murmure

"Je ne m'encombre pas de faux-semblants. Vous devriez essayer." je dis en levant un sourcil...il m'analyse comme une créature bizarre. Le fait que je puisse m'inquiéter pour une autre créature d'une race autre que la mienne est sidérant pour un elfe.

Je le fais rire. Ca y est, je le retrouve. Il s'arrête et me fixe pendant longtemps. Très longtemps, comme il a l'habitude de me regarder. C'est super gênant.

"Arrêtez ça et dites-moi ce qui vous chagrine." je dis en baissant le regard.

Il se reprend et tourne la tête.

"Rien d'important."

Ok, retour à la case départ.

"Je vous vois me fixer depuis des jours, vous avez quelque chose sur le coeur, dites le moi qu'on en finisse! Je croyais que vous ne me traiteriez plus comme une chose d'intelligence inférieure."

Il pèse le pour et le contre. Il me regarde, baisse la tête et caresse son menton. Il prend une grande inspiration et me parle.

"Je ne veux pas... que vous pensiez que notre arrivée à Eryn Galen change quoi que ce soit dans notre...amitié. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis un Seigneur, un membre du Conseil et de la famille royale. Je ne pourrais plus être avec vous comme nous l'étions jusqu'aujourd'hui. Nous avons été très proche, mais nous ne devrons plus nous montrer ensemble...ce n'est pas convenable."

Le voilà qui recommence. Je commençais à l'apprécier.

"Ne vous en faites pas, Rînmalthen. Je veillerais à ne pas vous embarrasser." je grogne en marchant vers ma grotte.

Il soupire fortement, et je l'entends marcher vers moi. Il m'attrape le bras.

"Je vous prie d'excuser ma maladresse." il dit. Je sais qu'il est sincère. Ca lui demande un effort considérable de s'assoir sur ce dans quoi il a grandit.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement?" je dis, exaspérée par cet elfe qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme à plusieurs reprises.

"Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais vous dire ce que j'attends de vous, Rînmalthen." (vous vous mettez vos convenances là où je pense!) " Je veux pouvoir vivre à Eryn Galen en étant sereine pour Galadh et son éducation. Je veux pouvoir être tranquille en pensant que l'on prend soin de lui, si tant est qu'il choisit de rester avec vous. Je veux pouvoir avoir un ami qui me rend compte régulièrement des progrès de mon fils dans son éducation. Je veux pouvoir vous revoir sans avoir peur du qu'en dira-t-on des servantes desquelles je ferais très certainement partie, car vous avez été un ami et un protecteur que je ne peux me résoudre à quitter aussi facilement pour des bêtises. Voilà ce que j'attends de vous, Hîrnîn."

Il veut me répondre. Il va me répondre.

"Je puis vous assurer que je tiendrais mon rôle et mon engagement auprès de Galadh. Je vous promets dès maintenant que je vous écrirais chaque semaine afin de vous rendre compte de la santé et des progrès de Galadh. Et je serais votre ami aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi."

Il a ajouté sa dernière phrase avec une seconde d'hésitation. Mais le résultat est le même. Je ne vais pas le perdre au profit de son cousin. Je vais continuer à le voir. Il ne va pas me rejeter. Je lui souris alors qu'il me regarde avec insistance, comme pour percer mon crâne et voir ce qu'il cache.

L'eau ruisselle sur son visage et retrace les contours de son nez, de sa mâchoire, colle des mèches sur son cou. Je dois ressembler à un chat mouillé, j'ai honte qu'il me regarde comme ça, alors qu'il est si parfait. Un frisson m'agite les épaules, et détruit cet instant.

"Nous devrions rentrer...je en veux pas attraper froid en plus de mes côtes cassées."

Il se redresse et ne perd pas son demi-sourire.

"Vous êtes tellement fragiles, vous les Fils des Hommes. C'en est affligeant." il rit.

Je lui retourne un regard faussement courroucé.

"C'est notre condition qui nous rappelle de vivre chaque jour comme le dernier, et qui vous pousse à nous traiter de sauvages. Une chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre."

"En effet. Une chose que je vous envie."

Je suis choquée. Il nous envie notre vie éphémère, alors que pour la plupart des elfes, c'est une fierté que de vivre éternellement. Sans parler des millions d'Hommes qui donneraient leur bras droit pour vivre des siècles. C'est...bizarre.

Notre proximité me gêne. Je ne le regarde plus, car je sens que cet entretient va virer dans une direction qui n'est préférable ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Je m'enroule de mes bras, et repart vers la caverne, essayant d'oublier la douleur dans les côtes.

" Il sera très heureux de vous revoir. De voir ce que vous êtes devenue." il dit un peu plus fort en me suivant.

"Je me doute qu'il sera très satisfait de m'avoir pour sa collection de bizarreries." je dis avec cynisme.

"Je parlais de Fingrustui. Il a été atterré par votre disparition. Je pense que vous revoir plus forte et aussi vivante lui fera le plus grand des plaisirs. Il a toujours voulu vous présenter son épouse." il dit avec un fond de fierté, comme s'il parlait de sa propre progéniture.

Je me retourne vers lui.

"Oui...le revoir me fera aussi le plus grand bien."

Je peux voir que c'est un sentiment que nous partageons en ce moment. Il s'approche de moi et soulève son bras, me couvrant de sa cape. Des effluves boisées et…d'autres qui lui sont propre me font tourner la tête.

"Allons, ils nous attendent."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nous arrivâmes dans la caverne, le sourire aux lèvres, indifférent aux regards courroucés des autres elfes venus avec Celon (car les autres étaient habitués à mon attitude bizarre), choqués de notre attitude. Il faut vraiment qu'ils se détendent.

J'ai examiné Galadh et ai constaté qu'il avait ingéré de la Morgulloth, "Fleur de Morgul", une plante qui ingérée en quantité raisonnable peut faire tomber un éléphant dans le coma, et grande quantité peut devenir létal. Dieu merci, Elrond a fait de moi une experte dans l'art de l'antipoison. Il a eut de la fièvre et a déliré tout le long de notre traversé des Monts Brumeux, et arrivé en bas, de l'autre côté, il est tombé dans un sommeil épuisé. Celon a cédé sa place à la tête à Rînmalthen, pas habitué à suivre, mais à guider. Nous en avons profité pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il m'a parlé de leur voyage jusqu'à Imladris, comment ils ont du eux-mêmes se battre contre des orcs pas si loin de l'endroit où ils nous ont attaqué. Fingrustui a u sacré coup de lame d'après lui. Je n'ai jamais pu constater ça par moi même.

Nous avons traversé en une demi journée la rive est de l'Anduin. Nous avons traversé à gué sur nos montures, par là où passe l'Ancienne Route des Elfes. Nous nous sommes ensuite éloignés le plus possible de la rivière, ne voulant pas tenter le sort et retomber sur des orcs en plus grand nombre. Nous avions établi notre campement pour la première nuit vingt kilomètres au nord de la Route des Elfes, espérant ne tomber sur personne. D'après Celon, le prince n'étant pas encore couronné craint pour sa place et pour sa tête, et a de ce fait doublé la garde aux frontières du Royaume. Toujours d'après Celon, ils sont tellement à cran qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se présenter à eux en essayant d'entrer ailleurs que par la Grande Porte du Royaume. Nous allions devoir longer la forêt à une distance assez raisonnable pour éviter de se faire canarder par des soldats excités ou par des orcs tous deux cherchant la bénédiction de leur patron. Comme dans la grotte, les hommes du Conui et de Celon allument le feu, se chargent de la bouffe et ne me laissent rien faire. Je m'assois en pestant contre mon vagin qui me rend d'après eux beaucoup moins apte à tenir un arc après une longue journée à cheval. C'est vrai dans un sens étant donné qu'avec la fatigue, je ne suis plus bonne à rien, mais pas parce que je suis une femme. J'ai survécut seule avec Galadh sur les bras pendant un an au milieu d'une forêt vivante après nous avoir extraits des mains poisseuses d'orcs (bon les arbres nous ont filé un coup de main, mais là c'est pas la question), alors j'estime avoir droit à un peu plus de considération!

 _Parle à un mur..._

Cette fois Galadh ne vient pas me parler. Il est posé sur un lit de fortune préparé par un subordonné de Celon. Lui aussi suivait une formation de guérisseur auprès de Finn. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je me doute bien qu'il devait avoir des dizaines d'apprentis avant moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se priverait maintenant. Mais il a prit ma place auprès de mon premier ami et mentor, et rien que pour cela je pourrais en faire ma tête de gobelin. Je m'assois donc près de Galadh et passe ma main sur son front en sueur. Il n'a plus de fièvre, mais il évacue le poison. Et la fièvre l'a épuisé, alors je ne tente pas de le réveiller pour mon plaisir égoïste de pouvoir parler à mon fils. Je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton et fixe les flammes dansant sur les bûches de bois sec.

« Tiens, réchauffes-toi »

Je me tourne vers la voix et vois Celon me tendant une couverture avec sa fameuse moue de soldat sérieux.

« Merci. » je souffle, assez frigorifiée pour ne pas refuser.

« Je sais ce qui t'agace. » il dit en prenant place à mes côtés.

« Je t'en prie, éclaire moi. »

« Tu te dis que les femmes de ton monde sont libre de chasser et de vivre sans subir les dictats d'une société phallocratique à tendance auto-claustrante, sans suivre un roi qui les manipule comme sa propre épée. »

« C'était l'idée lorsque je suis venue ici pour la première fois. Ca fait des années que je ne m'indigne plus de votre système social et politique. Je me demandais simplement comment je pourrais pourrir la vie du nouveau. » je dis en montrant le guérisseur en train de préparer une décoction pour Galadh.

Celon éclate d'un rire clair.

« Eiliant s'est proposé pour venir à votre recherche. Je n'avais pas le cœur de refuser un volontaire aussi fougueux. Je suppose qu'il doit être satisfait de constater qu'il n'est pas venu pour rien. »

« Mmmpf… » je grogne en retombant dans la contemplation des flammes.

« Fingrustui ne t'a pas oublié, si c'est ce qui te chagrine. » il dit en changeant de ton.

Je lève le regard vers son visage redevenu sérieux. Nous n'avons pas parlé des conséquences de mon enlèvement dans les Emyn Muil, ni des suites de l'attaque. Je comprends maintenant que les centaines de morts ont été causée par ma seule présence parmi eux. Une explosion de culpabilité me fait détourner le regard de sa cicatrice.

« Après ton enlèvement, j'ai sauté sans réfléchir sur le premier cheval devant moi et j'ai essayé de retrouver ta trace. Mais vous aviez traversé l'Anduin et je perdais trop de sang. Une équipe dépêchée par Conui Rînmalthen et Ernil m'ont retrouvé gisant sur les berges. Je t'ai toujours protégé…si j'avais pu…si… »

Je pose une main sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien, maintenant. Toutes ces mauvaises choses n'ont fait que me rendre plus forte. Et elles m'ont plus apporté que prit. » je dis en regardant Galadh.

« Si j'avais pu t'imaginer mère…toi qui pouvais à peine prendre soin de toi. » il sourit en regard le corps bien grandit Gal.

« Oui…j'ai été la première surprise. »

« Fingrustui va vouloir le rencontrer. Il a entendu parler de la rhavan de Fangorn et de son petit qui pillent les marchands. »

« Alors c'est ça notre réputation ? Des sauvages délinquants ? Et nous ne pillions pas ! On survivait avec les moyens du bord. »

Il rit.

« C'est ça. Toujours est-il que tu es une sacrée bizarrerie dans le Royaume. Tous le monde attend ta venue avec impatience. »

Je baisse la tête. Je ne suis pas blessée par ses propos, je sais qu'il ne dit pas à mal. Mais de savoir qu'on aurait envoyé des forces armées pour qu'une bande de nobliaux puisse vois la dernière bête à la mode dans les salons mondains, me fais horreur. Je veux repartir vers Fangorn où tout allait bien, malgré la rudesse de la vie. Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je ne serais en sécurité nulle part. Et je ne veux plus faire subi Galadh. Lui aussi mérite un foyer, à l'abri des regards. Et je dois être là pour m'assurer que rien ne va de travers. Celon remarque mon trouble.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous. Et j'ai hâte de te montrer notre royaume. Tu en oublieras vite Imladris, avec des jardins plus grands et magnifiques les uns que les autres, et des habitations abritées de racines de hêtres, de bouleaux et chênes, et les lumières à le nuit tombée. Je te ferais visiter le Palais de Bar-en-Aran qui est au-delà de tous les mots. Tu vas aimer. »

« J'espère bien. Parce que je déteste me déplacer pour rien. » je souris.

« Ne sois pas trop exigeante, ou tu pourrais te retrouver ramasser le fumier et originales pour un siècle. »

« Connaissant le Prince, je crois que c'est un moindre mal. » je ris

« Le Prince sait recevoir ses invités. Et il prend soin de tous, même de ceux dont il ne supporte pas la vue. »

« Et comment saurais-je si je lui plais ? » je dis, sérieusement.

« Il te le fera savoir. Essais juste de ne pas le contrarier. »

« Tu m'en demande trop… » je dis toujours avec sérieux, ce qui le fait rire.

Rînmalthen qui nous observe depuis un moment, mais que j'ai choisi d'ignorer pour profiter de la présence de Celon, décide de rappeler le Capitaine de la garde afin de discuter de choses importantes, je suppose, vu l'assiduité et le ton qu'il met pour le faire lever d'à côté de moi. Si je comprends bien, il préfère me voir seule qu'en compagnie d'un autre ellon que lui. Je commence à me demander s'il ne va pas me faire une demande en mariage ou signer un contrat d'exclusivité. Je me renfrogne et accepte le plat de viande rôtie qu'on me sert bien poliment.

 _Ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. Pas avec lui…_

Comme si je pouvais faire autrement !

Je mange seule et m'allonge à côté de Galadh, sur l'herbe tendre et les pierres. C'est bizarre, mais je suis contente de retrouver ce petit morceau de notre vue d'avant. Je l'entends soupirer et il tourne la tête pour me faire face, toujours perdu dans son sommeil. Mon Dieu que j'aime cette petite chose ! Je jure que rien ni personne ne prendra sa place dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas du genre démonstratif, mais un jour, je me rappelle lui avoir avoué qu'il est mon premier amour, le seul homme qui pourrait influencer mes décisions. La seule et unique déclaration d'amour ouverte que j'ai pu faire en vingt-six ans de vie. Dieu que je suis vieille.

Je ferme les yeux et fais tout pour ne pas penser au lendemain. Car Celon m'a dit que si tout allait bien, nous atteindrions le Palais Royal demain dans la soirée. Je ne rêve pas. Et puis je sens un souffle sur mon visage. Je remonte la couverture. Mais on me retire la couverture de mon visage. Je m'apprête à savonner le bébête qui trouve drôle de m'empêcher de dormir, quand je fais face à, devinez qui ?

« Rînmalthen ! » je souffle fortement dans la surprise.

Il appui deux doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Son regard me montre son étonnement que je l'appel par son prénom et non par son titre, comme le veut le protocole. Je suis assez surprise moi-même d'avoir eus à l'appeler comme ça en m'oubliant totalement. Je rougis de ma connerie, et tente de me redresser.

« Venez. » il me dit simplement, avant de m'aider à me relever sans réveiller Gal (ce qui aurait été un miracle).

Je suis encore engourdie par le sommeil, et titube un peu, mes jambes tremblant sous mon poids. Lui n'a pas dû fermer l'œil et se porte très bien. Il avance vite et puissamment avec une assurance qui aurait impressionné les plus grands dirigeants de notre monde. Il s'arrête, constatant que je suis loin derrière lui, puis il revient vers moi et me traîne par la main. Sa main chaude me guide et m'aide à le rendre compte que je ne rêve pas, tant je suis dans le coaltar. Il me guide dans les bois, à l'écart des soldats qui assurent le tour de garde, et de la lumière de la Lune. Nous sommes dans une obscurité presque totale dans les bois d'Eryn Galen que je ne peux même pas apprécier à leur juste valeur, tant je cour derrière lui. Nous finissons par nous arrêter derrière un buisson. Il me laisse quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne peux même pas exprimer ma surprise, tant j'ai du mal à rassembler les mots dans ma bouche. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de se comporter ainsi, de courir comme ça avec une jeune femme mal vue par ses hommes, prenant le risque de perdre sa crédibilité. Tout ça pour quoi ?

« Puis-je savoir ce que je fiche ici ? Pourquoi ce réveil hâtif, et pourquoi prendre le risque de se faire piquer par les soldats du Prince aux fronti… »

Il me fait taire de sa main sur mes lèvres. Il parle alors doucement, mais avec une lueur au fond des yeux qui le faisait ressembler à un gamin la veille de Noël. Et il se remet à me tutoyer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

« Te souviens-tu de la chasse à Imadris ? »

Je le regarde comme s'il m'avait demandé si je me souviens de mon prénom.

« Eh bien…oui, mais je… »

« Tu te souviens que nous ne pouvions tuer à notre guise, le Seigneur Elrond considérant les bêtes comme ses amis. »

« Techniquement, non. Il ne se contente de chasser le strict nécessaire, mais je ne vois toujours pas… »

« Il pense que nous pouvons les apprivoiser. Je le pense aussi. Je pense que nous pouvons en faire nos compagnons et ne pas nous contenter de les voir comme une nourriture potentielle ou des compagnons domestiques. »

Il m'énerve à me couper comme ça ! Et où il veut en venir, le vieux ?

Il écarte les feuillages et laisse entrevoir un loup mort. Ou plutôt une louve.

Ok, il commence à me faire peur.

« Heu…je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir votre pensée… »

« N'ai pas peur…approche. » il dit doucement en me tendant la main, alors qu'il se penche sur le cadavre de la bête.

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de tout ça, mais à la limite, s'il pète les plombs, je ne dois pas le laisser seul. Je m'approche et attrape la main qu'il me tend. Il la dirige vers la fourrure de la louve morte. Je me laisse faire, m'étonnant de la chaleur toujours présente sur le corps du canidé. La douceur est apaisante, ainsi que la voix de Rînmalthen, bizarrement.

« Le loup est l'emblème de ma Maison. Et pourtant, au cour des siècles, personnes n'a pensé à élever un loup et en faire une mascotte. Un seigneur en l'absence de son maître. Un égal. »

Son regard se perd sur la louve. Je ne sais pas si je dois fuir en criant, ou rester à côté de lui et profiter de sa douce folie. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il me sourit.

« Regarde entre ses pattes. »

Je m'exécute et écarte une des pattes de la belle créature grise, et trouve une boule noire. Une toute petite chose lovée contre le ventre encore chaud de sa mère.

« Oh… »

La petite fille en moi ayant toujours voulu avoir un chiot saute de joie et fond pour cette petite boule poils craquante. Je tends la main, et mon cœur se serre quand je réalise qu'il n'a plus personne pour le protéger en ce monde. Qu'il aurait pu mourir si Rînmalthen ne l'avait pas vu. Le bébé tient à peine dans mes deux mains, et je le pose sur ma poitrine pour le tenir au chaud. Je souris alors qu'il bâille de sa toute petite gueule, et enfonce sa tête sous mon bras, rabattant ses oreilles. Il est doux…mon regard croise celui de Rînmalthen qui guette ma réaction. Il n'est pas déçu par mon sourire, et me sourit en retour. Lui aussi est doux…et tellement beau…et attentionné…olà ! Reprends-toi, ma grande !

« Merci… » je souffle.

Il semble perdu quelques instants, puis ajoute dans sa même voix douce.

« C'est lui qui te remercie. »

Il tend un doigt et caresse le dos maigre de la petite créature. Voir autant de douceur de la part d'un être qui a été si brutal et meurtrier deux jours en arrière est déroutant. C'est un homme déroutant.

« Il faudra lui donner un nom. » il dit, me faisant reprendre mes esprits.

« Oui…mais j'ai épuisé mon stock lorsque je cherchais un nom à Gal. Tu as une idée ? »

Il ne tique même pas lorsque je le tutoie. Je vais le faire plus souvent. Il réfléchit.

« Je crois que nous devrions laisser Galadh s'occuper de son prénom. » il dit au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

Le louveteau bouge au creux de mon bras, et bouge se petite gueule.

« Il cherche à téter sa mère. » il dit en plaçant toujours avec douceur et tendresse, son auriculaire dans la gueule du bébé loup qui tète avec avidité.

Mon Dieu…

 _Non, pas de ça, pas avec lui ! Il ne voudra jamais de toi, tu es pour son Prince, pas lui ! Tu es une bizarrerie venue d'ailleurs, rien de plus !_

« Nous devrions le laisser, le lait maternel est encore bon deux jours après la mort. »

Il me le prend des bras avec une infini délicatesse, et repose le bébé devant les tétons de sa mère. Nous restons assis, longtemps en silence. Mais cette fois, aucun de nous ne ressent le besoin de briser ce silence. Cette fois, il n'est pas dérangeant. J'aime cette ambiance. Je voudrais que cela soit comme ça tous les jours avec lui. Mais je me rappelle la manière dont il a viré Celon de mes côtés, la manière dont il régissait à Eryn Galen lorsque je le quittais pour bavarder avec Tanan…la manière dont il réagit lorsque je moque son cousin. Tous les hommes excepté lui ne peuvent trouver grâce à mes côtés. Et je me refuse de penser à ce que cela implique. Je ne suis pas une elfe. Je suis bronzée, j'ai les cheveux bouclés et bruns, je suis petite malgré ma poussée de croissance à Fangorn (due à l'eau d'après Eiliant), j'ai un accent à couper au couteau lorsque je parle leur belle langue, je suis désobéissante et je jure comme un maçon portugais à longueur de temps. Je n'ai rien pour moi, rien pour plaire ou attirer un être aussi parfait. Je ne suis même pas capable de nommer un louveteau !

Lui aussi est perdu dans ses pensées, allez savoir où. Il a levé son regard au ciel, au-delà de la cime des arbres. Je l'observe et me rends compte à quel point je suis chanceuse de vivre ces moments d'intimité avec lui. Il ne se montre jamais aussi sensible devant ses hommes. Mais là, sous le couvert de sa forêt, à l'abri des regards et des jugements, il n'est plus le Conui des légions de Vertbois Le Grand et Seigneur d'un des plus grands domaines du Rhovanion. Il est Rînmalthen et il savoure un instant d'innocence en compagnie de Hana qui est inexplicablement la seule personne en qui il place encore assez de confiance pour se montrer aussi vulnérable.

Je soupire.

« Vous êtes un elfe plein de surprises, Rînmalthen. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de sa part je termine ma nuit sur son épaule.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je me réveille le lendemain très tôt, réveillée par les glapissements de Galadh. L'aube pointe, alors que je réalise que mon garçon s'est totalement remit de sa fièvre. Je souris, alors qu'il me regarde en riant.

« Regarde ! Regarde ce que Hîr Rînmalthen m'a apporté ! »

Je ris encore en le voyant bercer le petit loup délicatement de ses mains. L'expression sur son visage témoigne alors de l'âge qu'il aurait dû avoir dans une autre vie. Dans une vie où il n'aurait pas eu à craindre autant les orcs. Soudain, me revient en mémoire ce que je dois lui annoncer, la nouvelle sur ses parents qui pourrait me l'arracher à jamais. Il m'est venu à l'esprit d'occulter ce détail, mais je m'y refuse. Je ne dois pas lui mentir. Même par omission.

Je me lève et croise brièvement le regard de Rînmalthen. Il sourit légèrement et m'adresse un clin d'œil. Encore une légèreté à laquelle il ne m'a pas habitué. Je souris en retour et me dépêche de donner à Galadh les décoctions d'Eiliant, même si ça m'agace.

Nous reprenons la route aussitôt Galadh repu, car deux jours d'inconscience lui ont creusé l'estomac. Je l'installe devant moi sur mon cheval et nous suivons les autres. Celon qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire pleinement connaissance avec le nouveau protégé de Rînmalthen lui jette de temps à autre des regards intrigués, voir étonnés. Galadh le sent sans le faire voir. Il se penche en arrière et me murmure :

« C'est lui l'elfe que tu as poignardé ? »

Je ris

« Oui, c'est bien lui. »

« Je crois qu'il t'en veut encore. Il n'arrête pas de me regarder. Il a peut-être peur que tu me poignarde aussi. »

J'éclate de rire et Celon baisse la tête en nous devançant.

Je sais qu'il ne me croit pas capable de m'occuper d'autre chose que de moi-même, mais il est bien forcé d'admettre que j'y arrive plutôt pas mal.

Nous finissons par arriver au nord du Rhovanion, à l'entrée principale du territoire du Roi. Un grand pré d'herbe verte et tendre s'étend sous les sabots de nos chevaux. Nous avons avancé plus vite que la plupart avaient imaginé, ce qui met tout le monde de très bonne humeur. Assez pour que tolère qu'Eiliant prenne Gal avec lui sur son cheval. Nous apercevons l'orée de la plus grande et la plus belle forêt de toute la Terre du Milieu. Devant nous, se dresse la Porte des Elfes, autre que celle qu'empruntent les voyageurs lambda. Je suppose que je dois me sentir honorée.

La Porte en elle-même doit mesurer plusieurs dizaines de mètre de hauteur, et paraît tout de même plus petite que les arbres.

« Admirez, Adaneth. Le roi Oropher et son épouse vous accueillent. » me murmure Rînmalthen.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine alors que mon regard se porte sur les deux statues nous surplombant. Le roi nous toise d'un regard froid et calculateur, une main tenant un aigle et un loup couché à ses pieds. Da stature et confirmée par une couronne de rameaux autour de son crâne altier. A sa droite, son épouse. Une grande femme elfe réunissant tous les critères de beauté elfiques. J'aurais juré voir Thranduil sur son visage doux mais fier. Sur son épaule, un furet de prélasse, et dans ma main, une chouette nous surveille. Mesurant plus de quinze mètre de haut, je ne pouvais que baisser le regard devant tant de majesté. De quoi refroidir les assaillants potentiels. Leur mains libres de joignent en une arche protectrice sur le couvert du royaume. Un éclair de fierté brille dans le regard de Celon, alors qu'il s'arrête à côté de moi :

« Bienvenu Hana, dans le dernier Haut Royaume elfe en Terre du Milieu. Les dames d'abord. »

J'aurais sifflé de son sur jeu si je n'étais pas moi-même soufflée. Mon cheval ne se fait pas prier et avance sur la lisière de la forêt, passant sous le regard menaçant d'Oropher et la main douce de sa reine. Que dire du bois d'Eryn Galen ? Il est bien loin de tout ce que j'ai bien pu m'imaginer. Bien loin de ce que j'ai connu à Imladris. __Nous nous engageons sur un petit sentier pavé, construit par les elfes, bien avant l'arrivée d'Oropher de Doriath. Je ne sais où donner de la tête, tout semble magnifié par une sorte de magie…un peu comme celle qui vit à Fangorn. Les couleurs sont chatoyantes, les fruits affriolants, les animaux, dociles et doux, et le feuillage d'un vert vif qui nous sert de toit semble filtrer la lumière du soleil pour ne nous en renvoyer que ce qu'il y a de plus doré et lumineux.

Comme lors de mon arrivée à Imladris, je me comporte comme une gamine à Disneyland et me laisse impressionner par tout ce que je peux voir. Des exclamations de Galadh se mêlent aux miennes, sous les regards amusés des elfes natifs de cette région du monde. Je vois Rînmalthen guetter notre réaction à chaque court d'eau, chaque bosquet, chaque prairie fleurie. Il n'est pas déçu. Je ne suis pas déçue. Je dois dire que les récits sont pour une fois, bien fondés. Nous ne nous arrêtons ni pour manger, ni pour reposer les chevaux, qui semblent avoir repris des forces, rien qu'au couvert des feuilles. Nous avançons lentement, afin de nous laisse profiter du paysage, cer cette fois, le danger ne nous poursuit plus et nous nous laissons gagner par la sérénité des lieux.

Notre progression s'arrête devant un pont. Pas comme celui que nous avons vu à Imladris, non, un pont plus entretenu, moins gagné par la Nature, sans pour autant la repousser. Celle fois, les lichen et lianes sont gravées, sculptées dans la pierre, sur les piliers soutenant le pont. Devant nous, à l'autre bout de ce pont, deux grands piliers sculptés à la manière de racines d'arbres cachent cinq grandes portes bleues, surmontées de sculptures de racines formant des arabesques harmonisées et symétriques. Une de ces portes, au milieu reste sobre, et résolument fermée.

Le second du capitaine, un elfe affable qui nous a ignorés pendant tout le voyage, part frapper à la porte selon un code bien définit. Il s'en revient monter à cheval, et je le vois passer devant moi, un à un. Les portes s'ouvrent, laissant entrer les gardes par les portes sur les côtés, et nous entrons pas la porte au centre. Je ne finis pas de m'émerveiller. Un véritable palais sous-terrain. Et moi qui pensais que les Nains étaient maîtres dans l'art, les elfes ne sont pas mal non plus. Des ponts composent la seule surface sur laquelle nous pouvons marcher, ce qui demande une adresse et une assurance que je ne possédais pas en arrivant. Nous arrivons sur une plateforme où nos chevaux sont emmenés, et nous marchons en file indienne à travers les dédales de ponts et de marches. Le bruit tantôt doux, tantôt assourdissant d'une rivière attire mon attention, et je regarde en bas. Mauvaise idée. Je me mets au centre, et vois Galadh se balader dans l'insouciance, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« La tenue, Galadh » dit Rînmalthen, d'un ton sec et sans équivoque.

Le petit se reprend tout de suite, et j'ai une réplique parfaite du Conui devant moi. Grand Dieu, comme si un ne suffisait pas…

Nous arrivons finalement à un étage où le sol est normal (à certains endroits), et où je peux marcher sans regarder mes pieds. Une immense porte sculptée d'arabesques blanches avec deux grandes ramures de cerfs de chaque côté, se dresse devant nous. Je sens que mon cœur va bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il ne reste plus qu'une porte entre nous. Celon me salut, me disant qu'on se reverrait sûrement le lendemain. Je me retiens de le supplier de rester. Il parle aux gardes devant la porte, et ils entrent nous annoncer au roi.

Le Conui se tourne vers moi et dit d'une voix où perce un peu d'inquiétude.

«Bien, maintenant écoutez-moi. Je connais votre ignorance quant aux convenances lors d'une rencontre officielle, bien que Lindir se soit tué à la tâche. Baissez la tête quand il s'adresse à vous et ne tiquez pas aux insultes. Contentez-vous de répondre à ses questions et ne prenez pas la parole librement. C'est un ellon fier, ne le froissez pas.»

 _Un ellon fier ? Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi, hein ? Mon commandant ?_

Les portes s'ouvrent, et nous pénétrons enfin dans la salle du trône. La plus belle que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici. Rien à voir avec le faste de la salle de Durin IV, mais la retenue et la mesure propre aux elfes s'est retrouvée légèrement compromise. Cette salle a assurément le même but que celle de la Moria : impressionner les visiteurs. Deux ponts nous séparent du trône, et une plateforme avec une gravure magnifique d'une tête de cerf tout en arcs et en arabesques en son centre. Par d'or ni aucun métal, simplement du bois et la végétation pour seule parure. Tout cela arrangé de telle manière qu'on aurait pu croire que la Nature elle-même s'est arrangée pour faire une place au Haut-Roi Sinda et à sa cour. Une cascade coule sous le pont nous menant de la porte au trône, des lierres et des plantes rampantes enlacent les piliers qui soutiennent le plafond de racines et de fleurs. Sur la droite, un escalier mène à une plateforme où sont réunis des courtisans s'occupant à des jeux d'esprit ou chuchotant des mots vides sur notre passage. Une forte odeur de résine et de musc nous assaille, alors que nous passons vers eux. Sur la gauche, se dresse un escalier menant tout droit au trône. Si on pouvait faire un trône à l'exact opposé de celui de Durin a la Moria, ce serait celui de Thranduil Oropherion. Un grand fauteuil taillé dans le chêne qui lui sert de toit, et deux grandes ramures lui servent, d'ornement et d'accoudoirs (où actuellement une jambe pend avec ennui).

C'est en achevant de contempler la grandeur et l'originalité de la salle du trône que je me rends compte que je cherche à éviter les poignards gris perle du regard du Haut-Roi des elfes. J'ai peur. Je le sais différent de ce que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à présent, et le peu que j'en ai vu me dissuade de me laisser aller à rencontrer son regard.

Et pourtant…

Je baisse mon regard, lentement sur la cible de mon attention. Je ne sais ce qui paraît de mon attitude à mes compagnons ou au roi en personne, mais je sens ma poitrine se gonfler et se bloquer sous une inspiration d'appréhension. Il est là, je le regarde.

Thranduil.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

D'abord, il y a la couronne, de longues ramures de métal blanc ornées de pierres bleues. Elle repose sur un front haut auréolé d'une chevelure blanche de Lune et souligné par un regard bleu glacial. Un regard calculateur et inquisiteur. Un regard pouvant arracher ses plus noirs secrets à l'âme la plus sombre. Un regard pourtant illuminé par la curiosité que Galadh et moi inspirons. Un petit sourire triomphant vient réveiller ses traits figés, alors qu'un de ses longs doigts vient caresser sa mâchoire carrée et se reposer sur son menton fin. Il porte sa tenue de fin d'hiver, une magnifique tunique blanche brodée de fils cuivrés et un pantalon de cuir noir. Il est…magnifique. Lui et son cousin. Une touche d'autosatisfaction qui le diffère de Rînmalthen. Je le vois se pencher en avant, ramenant ses jambes devant lui, délaissant le lourd manteau de riche tissu bleu et de fourrures.

Je garde la tête baissée, ne sachant trop que faire. Tous mes rêves remontent à la surface, alors qu'il parle, et je sens que je vais vomir.

Il tonne de sa voix grave, forte et suave :

« C'est un grand jour pour moi où je peux enfin rencontrer la voleuse Harradhrim et sa pupille gondorienne ! Je ne vous attendais plus. A croire qu'il plus difficile d'arracher une rhavan à la vie sauge qu'un gobelin à sa caverne. »

 _C'est sa manière de dire bonjour ?_

Il est exactement comme me l'avait décrit Tanan : raffiné, beau, et absolument exécrable.

Nous nous contentons d'une révérence aussi pincée que gracieuse, tout dépend de qui on regarde. Je me rends compte qu'il est plus facile d'affronter cette première rencontre un genou à terre et la tête baissée, pour le pas le voir jubiler de m'avoir enfin en sa possession. Lorsqu'il parle, je peux entendre une nouvelle forme de sagesse et de brusquerie que je ne connaissais pas aux elfes que je fréquentais. De la même manière que je percevais un calme froid et un contrôle de soi hors du commun chez Rînmalthen , son royal cousin, lui laisse émaner de sa personne un tempérament de feu, prêt à brûler tout ce qui peut barrer sa route et menacer son peuple. Un homme passionné dans le corps d'un elfe millénaire. Un paradoxe animé par le chagrin de la perte et la charge d'un royaume trop grand, ainsi que l'héritage trop exigeant d'un père aux attentes guidées par le succès.

Le pauvre…

Il descend lentement les marches menant à son trône, traînant le bas de sa longue robe asymétrique, avançant sa silhouette vers nos corps courbés. Il s'immobilise et je peux le deviner en train de sourire devant nous, pendant de longues secondes (durant lesquelles Rînmalthen est resté remarquablement immobile.).

« La rumeur dit que votre sindarin est…fluide. »

Il me fait sursauter et je dois me calmer et reprendre ma respiration, avant de parler, observant des coccinelles sur le sol devant moi.

« J'ai eu de bons maître, Altesse. »

« Quelqu'un de mes troupes, je présume? Un soigneur si j'en juge par le temps que vous passiez ensemble. »

 _Quoi, il va avoir des problèmes ?_

« Fingrustui Draugion, Altesse. »

« Fingrustui. Un de nos soigneurs les plus talentueux. J'ai vu votre œuvre sur Aglareb. C'est un bon maître. Du moins juste assez pour vous permettre de lacérer notre langue pour vous faire comprendre. Pour ce qui est des civilités lorsqu'il s'agit de votre souverain, vous êtes d'une ignorance affligeante.»

Attends, il vient de m'insulter, là ?

Quel prétentieux ! Et moi qui croyais avoir vu le comble avec Rînmalthen. Il veut quoi que je lui voue un culte ? C'est peut-être déjà le cas avec mes rêves. Et si j'avais su qu'il était comme ça dès le départ…

Mais peu importe. Finn est ici…

« Sait-il que… »

Je me reprends très vite, avant que Rînmalthen ne me décapite. Le roi a bien comprit, et sourit. Il répond en se rapprochant de moi.

Il essai de…me renifler ?

« Non, il ne sait pas encore, dans la mesure où c'est moi que vous êtes venu voir, et non lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il joue avec mes nerfs ?

Je l'entends sourire :

« Allons, décrispez vous. Il viendra à vous aussitôt l'audience finie. »

Je lève la tête et le regarde encore une fois. Aussitôt que mon regard entre en contact avec le sien, je me sens comme…opprimée par sa personne. Il est…très imposant. Il se détourne de moi, et je reprends ma respiration.

 _Je la retiens depuis quand ?_

Il se détourne de moi et entame une conversation qui aurait du ouvrir notre arrivée ici.

« Mon cousin ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Quelles nouvelles d'Imladris ? »

Ils conversent un certain moment, avant de passer à Galadh. Galadh qui, en bon disciple de Rînmalthen, se tient droit comme un « i » et salue son roi de manière solennelle, presque craquante. Je vois le futur roi sourire.

« Tu feras un bon membre de la garde royale, à n'en pas douter. »

« De votre Garde, Ernil nîn ? » dit-il, le regard plein d'étoiles

« Bien sûr que non, la garde du Gondor, enfin ! Seul un elfe peut prétendre à un tel poste. »

Non mais quel…

Le regard de Gal se voile quelque peu, mais ne perd en rien de sa contenance. Rînmalthen le couve d'un regard froid quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers son cousin.

« J'en ai prit la charge personnellement et l'ai sous ma protection. Il sera pupille de Bar-en-Draug, aussitôt que j'aurais regagné mes terres avec lui. »

Thranduil lui lance un regard surpris, presque gêné. Puis il dit d'une voix rauque :

« Rînmalthen… toujours à défendre les orphelins. Tu vas te retrouver avec une véritable basse-cour si tu continu à ramasser des chats errants aux quatre coins de ce monde. »

Rînmalthen dégluti fièrement, et regarde froidement son cousin avec une lueur de réticence dans les yeux. Comme avant de cautériser une plaie et qu'on sait que ça va faire mal :

« Nous sommes tous deux bien placés pour connaître la détresse de l'orphelinat. Je ne fais qu'offrir ce que nous aurions aimé recevoir, rien de plus. »

Blanc.

Un gros malaise prend place dans la salle du trône avec un silence assourdissant. Les deux hommes se tiennent en apnée, leurs regards brûlants s'affrontant. Un vrai choc de titans. Tellement impressionnant que Gal et moi nous recroquevillons sur place, attendant l'explosion.

Le Prince finit par rompre ce silence avec un sourire soufflé, aussi sec et froid qu'une tempête de glace. Supérieur et péteux, comme toujours.

Non mais je rêve ? Il se prend pour qui, lui ?

 _Pour le roi._

Il n'est pas roi !

 _Pas encore…_

Oh, la ferme !

 _Tu ne disais pas la même chose dans ton rêve…_

Je rougis violemment, alors qu'il croise mon regard. Grâce à Dieu, il interprète ça autrement.

« Eh bien, il me semble avoir réveillé votre instinct maternel. Pardonnez mon impétuosité, Hanawen, mais je suis très porté sur les traditions. »

Un elfe intégriste, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait !

« Bien, je vais vous faire raccompagner à vos appartements. Je vous ferais mander pour le dîner. » dit-il en inclinant la tête dans ma direction.

Dans ma direction. Ca veut dire qu'il ne me veut que moi à dîner…eh merde ! Je vais faire quoi ? C'est possible de chopper la fièvre en trois heures ? Et pourquoi moi ? Son cousin est mille fois plus intéressant, j'en suis sûre…enfin s'il arrive à lui soutirer une conversation convenable sans que ça vire à la guerre civile.

Nous sommes raccompagnés dans nos appartements, dans le pavillon dédié aux invités royaux, séparés bien que sur le même étage. Je dis bonne nuit à Galadh, le visage plus décomposé que jamais. Apparemment, il a beaucoup trop idéalisé le Prince, et l'original ne lui a pas plût. Toutes ces déceptions ne sont pas bonnes pour lui. Tout comme je sais qu'il a vu la manière dont me regardait le roi. Il ne comprend plus rien, et il a l'impression de me perdre. Je le sais, j'ai vécu la même chose avec ma mère (sauf que ma mère est une reine de beauté et que je n'ai hérité d'elle que son bassin et ses cheveux…et son aptitude au sport). Je l'embrasse, et il me laisse l'enlacer sous le regard réprobateur de Rînmalthen.

 _Oh fous-moi la paix !_

Je laisse Gal refermer la porte derrière lui, et je me retourne aussi vite vers Rînmalthen.

« Par pitié, dites-moi qu'il y a un moyen de contourner ce dîner ! » je supplie, la voix montant dans les aigues.

« Chhht ! »

Il me saisit par les bras et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Il referme la porte sur nous.

« Vous voulez que les serviteurs rapportent tout à Thranduil et que nous nous retrouvions à devoir justifier vos malencontreuses paroles ? » il siffle

« C'est…à ce point ?"

« Le Prince est une personne dont l'égo surpasse la grandeur. Vous l'avez bien constaté avec le motif de votre venue, ici ? »

« Mais…je ne peux pas dîner avec un prince… » je pleurniche

« Tanan m'a dit que vous aviez dîné avec un roi. »

« Pardonnez-moi, mais la conception de la royauté chez Durin IV n'est absolument la même que celle de votre cous…de Ernil Thranduil. Et il y avait du monde ! Et là nous serons…seuls »

« De quoi avez-vous peur, Hana ? Le Prince est un homme raisonnable et passionnant si on lui laisse la chance de s'exprimer. Ne soyez pas dure avec lui. »

« Mais je n'ai aucune conversation ! »

« Nous en avons pourtant bien tenu dans les bois d'Imladris. »

« Oui, mais…je ne le connais pas ! Et ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Il souffle par les narines et se pince l'arrête du nez pour se calmer. Il prend une grande inspiration.

« Le but de toute socialisation est de faire la connaissance d'une personne inconnue pour en faire une personne de votre entourage ou la rejeter en fonction de ce que vous verrez en cette personne. Et c'est exactement ce que vous allez faire avec le Prince. Maintenant allez-vous en ou je vous traîne jusqu'à lui par mes propres moyens. »

Je soupire et gémis comme un agneau qu'on emmène à l'abattoir.

« Très bien…mais s'il décidait de me faire exécuter au petit matin, vous transmettrez mon amour à Galadh… »

« Adaneth… »

« Bon ! Mais j'ai une dernière question : que dois-je porter ? »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ayé ! Alors, cette première rencontre ? Laissez vos impressions, même si je sais que je ne peux pas répondre aux attentes de tout le monde.**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas si le caractère sied bien au personnage d'origine, mais bon…à la limite c'est moi l'auteur et j'invente mon propre Thranduil.**

 **Bizoux les choux !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ola chicas! Alors, je voulais déjà m'excuser pour la manière super abrupt avec laquelle je vous ai dit que j'étais pas contente d'avoir reçu que deux reviewq: déjà c'est pas gentil pour celle qui m'ont parlé, et en plus c'est optionnel ,alors vous faire culpabiliser ça craint su boudin. Donc, désolée les filles (et mecs)!**

 **Ensuite, je reviens à vous en ce samedi matin glorieux (00h42) avec un nouveau chapitre pas inspiré du tout, mais alors...**

 **Il se passe quand même des trucs que je pense...déterminants pour la suite des aventures de Hana Lowell en TDM (y restera-t-elle, là est la question, je vous laisse choisir), et l'évolution de sa relation avec les deux elfes les plus con(pliqués) de l'Histoire des elfes.**

 **Je m'excuse à l'avance de vous servir un chapitre court, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite. Et oui, les grandes oeuvres ont besoin de temps (Erebor ne s'est pas faite en un jour).**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous promet rien pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vais ESSAYER d'être un peu plus rapide, dans mes publications.**

 **Petite info qui sert à rien, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec en fond "Earned it" de The Weekend. Voilà, maintenant cous pouvez discuter de mes goûts musicaux entre vous. Enfin bref!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 14**

« Saloperie….saloperie ! »

Je maudis les robes de Dame Celebrian plus encore que le jour des essayages avec Lindir. Un corset m'enserre la taille et remonte mes atouts (inexistants dans la race elfique), la robe traîne partout autour de mes jambes, me faisant trébucher à chaque pas, et une ceinture (parce que ce n'est pas assez serré, voyez-vous) de cuivre jaune ornée de lapis lazuli. Le tout sur une robe vaporeuse bleu lavande, et les cheveux lâchés pour sécher à l'air libre (le seul compromis que j'ai pu arracher aux servantes).

J'ai commis un vrai carnage dans la chambre (qui s'est révélé être un appartement bien plus grand que celui que je partage avec Clarisse) avec toutes les robes contenues dans les malles. Je me suis sentie honteuse devant les servantes dépêchées par le roi pour me servir, lorsque pour les faire entrer, il a fallu enjamber tout un tas de tissus coloré.

En fait c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit: une cage dorée. Une grande chambre faite de couleurs neutres, un grand lit à baldaquin trônant au fond, couvert de tissus que je n'ose toucher, tant ça a l'air chère. Une pièce un peu plus petite est placée en face du lit, coupée par une grande porte de bois massif et sculpté. Un sorte de dressing-salle de bain. Un truc de malade si vous voulez mon avis. Mais un cadeau empoisonné, à coup sûr. Je ne ressens peut-être pas encore les effets de l'enfermement en ce moment, car c'est ma première nuit dans le Palais Royal, mais aussi car j'avais Rînmalthen juste en face de ma chambre et Galadh dans celle de droite. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemblera ma vie une fois qu'ils seront partis. Et Celon et Finn auront leurs obligation auprès de leur famille et leur boulot. Et moi...j'amuserais la galerie. Je n'avais pas tout ce luxe à Fangorn ou même chez Durin et Elrond...mais j'étais libre.

Je me suis déshabillée et me suis regardée dans le miroir mural. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eus l'occasion de me regarder, ces derniers temps. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, mais pas autant que lors de mon escapade dans les bois. Je reconnais à grande peine mon visage, creusé, barré de cicatrices. Mes yeux sont les mêmes...non...ils ont vieillit. Eux aussi en ont trop vu dans ce monde. Mes cheveux sont plus sauvages que dans mes souvenirs, ils sont crasseux, pleins de poussière et rangés en une tresse difforme dans mon dos. Les autres cicatrices sur mon corps me rendent étonnement fière plus que l'aurait fait un tatouage. Ils me rappellent que moi, j'ai pu survivre seule. Moi, la catastrophe.

J'ai pris un bain d'une heure et demi (littéralement), profitant de ce moment de quiétude et de délassement après un long voyage. J'ai profité un peu plus longtemps que prévu de ma solitude en partant avec deux minutes de retard (ce qui a failli tuer une de mes servantes qui a presque hurlé). J'aurais peut-être du l'écouter et partir avec de l'avance, parce que ces chaussons super serrés et cette ceinture m'obligent à modérer mon allure je suis sûre que si on me film, je ressemble à une femme enceinte en plein travail. Je souffle comme un bœuf et ma main ne quitte pas mon ventre ceinturé.

 _Les Nains devraient leur donner des leçons de vie…_

Je pleure presque en arrivant devant les portes de la grande salle, guidée par une des servantes. Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, et reprendre un minimum de contenance (tu vas voir un Prince, merde !)

Elle part frapper trois coups distincts et mesurés sur la porte de bois massif, et se retourne vers moi, le regard compatissant.

« Beren » (courage) elle me murmure avant de faire demi-tour, et de me sourire "Le banui, Wen" (vous êtes belle)

Je lui rends un sourire crispé, alors qu'elle disparaît dans les longs couloirs. Je ne suis pas une noble Dame...

 _Respire…il ne mord pas. Il est con et imbu de sa personne, mais il n'est pas méchant...oooh, j'ai le vertige..._

Les grandes portes grincent et deux gardes au visage à demi couvert d'un voile marron foncé m'escortent vers la grande table devant laquelle m'attend le prince, un air satisfait sur le visage. Satisfait de ma réaction face à la grandeur démesurée de tout ce qui nous entoure. Une table rectangulaire d'une taille gigantesque trône au milieu d'une pièce circulaire, meublée uniquement de bois clair. Je retiens un gémissement d'exaspération en voyant que tous les sièges entourant cette table sont uniformes (de bois clair et recouverts de velours rouge), sauf biensûr celui du roi qui est lui auréolé de ramures de cerf (du moins ça en a l'apparence, mais je crois bien que c'est du bois flotté). Un immense lustre pend au-dessus de la table, contenant des milliers de chandelles. La vaisselle quand à elle doit être issue du commerce avec les Hobbits. Il y en avait du même genre chez Elrond.

Tout ceci sans bien sûr mentionner le Prince. Il s'est changé et a opté pour du pourpre et du noir. Une tunique simple et fendue sur sa poitrine saillante, brodée sur le col et autour de sa poitrine. Elle retombe parfaitement autour de ses genoux, et sa chevelure reflète la lumière des chandelles d'une manière que je pourrais décrire sur vingt pages ou pas du tout. La rangée de perles qui lui sert de dents me sourit, alors que ses yeux me poignardent de part en part. Cette fois, il ne porte qu'un diadème aussi fin et simple que portait le Seigneur Elrond. Comment deux personnes aussi diamétralement opposées peuvent dégager autant de majesté?

Les grandes portes se referment sur les gardes en un grincement sourd qui se répercute dans la salle, puis plus rien.

Je n'ose ni avancer, ni parler. Je reste bêtement à le regarder, en attendant qu'il décide de dire quelque chose. Sauf que la notion du temps chez un elfe est très très différente de la notre. Par exemple, le temps normal pour croiser le regard de quelqu'un en société est de 6 secondes chez nous, au-delà c'est une envie de meurtre ou de…coït. Ou les deux. Et je sais qu'il me considère pas assez bien pour lui (je suis humaine, rendez vous compte !), et il n'a aucun grief contre moi pour exécuter un meurtre à main nues (qui salirait sa jolie robe…il est vraiment trop beau). Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi il me scrute depuis aussi longtemps, sans ressentir le besoin de parler.

 _Biensûr qu'il ne veut pas briser le silence, c'est un Prince et toi tu es la fourmi dans son bocal, et là il jubile de t'avoir en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour tester son nouveau jouet._

« J'ai…j'apprécie mes appartements, Altesse. Je vous remercie de votre générosité. »

Pourquoi j'ai couiné ça, je ne le sais pas. Mais ça a au moins pour mérite de casser le bourdonnement du silence assourdissant (c'est de famille on dirait).

« Vous m'en voyez satisfait. »

 _Ah bah ça pour être satisfait…_

Nouveau silence.

"J'espère...ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre." je dis, plus pour combler le vide que pour m'excuser.

Je ne le regarde plus. Il est vraiment trop imposant et le regarder me ferait bégayer. Je l'entends rire du nez, et reprendre lentement sa respiration.

"Pas le moins du monde. Vous avez longtemps été éloignée de toute civilisation, je ne peux vous en vouloir pour quelques minutes de retard."

 _Heu...je ris, je pleure, je m'indigne...qu'est-ce que je fais?_

« Je vous en prie, prenez place. Il y a plusieurs sujets que je souhaite aborder avec vous et qui nécessitent que nous soyons seuls. »

Ok. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Imladris.

Il me tire le siège à sa gauche, m'installe lui-même et me sert une coupe d'un vin clair et doré. Puis il prend place et se sert lui-même, avant de me sourire.

« Ne paraissez pas si étonnée, j'aime prendre soin de mes invités lorsque j'apprécie leur compagnie. »

« Comment…pouvez-vous apprécier ma compagnie, si vous ne me connaissez pas ? »

Il a un sourire que je n'arrive pas à définir, et il reprend :

« J'aime à croire que j'ai un bon instinct quand il s'agit de mes relations sociales et politiques. Je crois ne pas me tromper si j'affirme que vous êtes une femme fidèle à ses principes et prête à tout pour subvenir aux besoins de ses êtres chers. »

« Soulever l'évidence ne vous rend pas clairvoyant. »

 _Eh merde…_

Voilà ce que je craignais réellement! La nervosité me fait dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, même les choses qu'on ne devrait pas entendre. Je bois une longue gorgée d'eau, me disant que si j'arrive à faire des ravages toute seule, l'alcool ne m'aidera pas le moins du monde.

Son sourire se crispe, mais ne s'évanoui pas. Il me fixe un certain temps, avant de regarder son assiette.

« Je crois comprendre ce que Rînmalthen apprécie chez vous. Vous ne ressemblez en rien aux femmes humaines ou elfes. »

Super. Je suis une autre rareté qu'on va vouloir se trimballer comme un trophée. Comme l'ont fait les orcs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce mec me met sur la défensive.

« Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Il me semble que ma bizarrerie a plutôt réussi dans ma survie et celle de Galadh. »

Il lève des yeux brûlants.

« Cela et votre rencontre avec Tanan le Wose. Votre _bizarrerie_ vous conduit à faire confiance à des personnes peu recommandables. »

Je claque ma coupe sur la table et le bruit résonne dans toute la salle.

 _Non mais qui il est lui pour critiquer MES relations sociales?_

« J'aime à penser que mon instinct est bon quand il est question de survivre après des semaines passées seuls avec pour seule compagnie des orcs, à qui j'ai servi de divertissement ! » je claque

Il semble amusé sans en avoir l'air. Il fixe mon regard du sien, froid, calculateur. Je soutiens son regard, sans égards pour son statut ou le fait qu'il me soit infiniment supérieur en taille et en force physique. c'est un crétin comme un autre et de savoir ça, fait qu'il ne m'impressionne presque plus. Puis, sans crier gare, il change de sujet.

« Aurais-je tort d'affirmer que votre séjour sur ces terres n'est pas le premier ? »

 _Passer du coq à l'âne c'est son truc pour me déstabiliser ? Pourquoi Rînmalthen n'en a pas parlé ?_

Ne pas paraître impressionnée ou désarçonnée. C'est le secret.

"Non, en effet. Je crois même savoir que c'est la principale raison de ma présence ici. Allons, soyez honnêtes avec moi et ne réfutez rien. Vous un hommes égoïste, mais j'aime à crois qu'il y a assez de raison en vous pour ne pas faire venir une personne de l'autre côté de Monts Brumeux, pour la simple satisfaction de la voir s'incliner devant vous."

Il pince les lèvres, et je commence à me dire que la présence de Rînmalthen me manque cruellement. Au moins son regard glaciale a pour effet de me faire taire. Celui du Prince me pousse à parler un peu trop librement. Je baisse le regard et regrette immédiatement de l'avoir insulté, mais c'est trop tard.

"Voyez-vous ça..."

Son regard me brûle le visage, et je me refuse à le regarder.

"Eh bien...Hanawen. Je dois admettre que vous avoir eu à mes pieds un peu plus tôt était en effet, très satisfaisant. Avoir enfin capturé la stupide créature qui a faillit perdre mon armée par sa simple présence, est un cadeau que j'avoue savourer à chaque respiration. Maintenant, écoutez-moi: j'ai beau être un être égoïste et cruel envers les races qui m'indiffèrent, votre venue ici a un tout autre but."

Ouaip. Comme ça, sec.

Je ne sais pas si je peux de nouveau le regarder. Je sais qu'il dit la vérité sinon, pourquoi serait-il aussi frustré et énervé? Je ne l'ai pas blessé, il doit recevoir ce genre de remarques à chacune de ses rencontres, non, il a...besoin de moi pour quelque chose. Et remarquer ça ne fait qu'accroître ma crainte de ce prince.

Il reprend la parole de sa voix neutre, et je m'autorise un regard dans sa direction.

"Il y a de cela trois mille ans, vous avez fait la rencontre de deux jeunes elfes au Sud de Doriath."

Cette constatation me laisse perplexe. Déjà, comment je pouvais savoir que je serais dans un ancien royaume elfe du Beleriand? Et je suis aussi vieille que ça?

"Eh bien...je...trois mille ans?"

Je n'arrive plus à penser avec cohérence.

"Vous...comment...vous possédez aussi un don de voyance?" je dis en toute innocence.

"Vous faites référence au Seigneur Elrond. Je ne suis pas pourvu de tels pouvoirs. Mais je possède une bonne mémoire."

Que dire? Je suis en plein processus de digestion. Je viens de mettre des noms sur les visages qui m'ont obsédé pendant plusieurs nuits. Non, pas tous.

"Et qui était le second elfe...à vos côtés?" je dis en commençant à avoir une ébauche de réponse.

"Allons, je vous sais idiote, mais accordez-vous plus crédit. Je sais que votre esprit de déduction n'est pas aussi médiocre qu'il n'y paraît." il rit

Même en m'insultant, il reste l'elfe le plus majestueux et magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Soudain, l'évidence me frappe comme Mohammed Ali lors de son dernier match. Tellement que je laisse s'échapper une exclamation, alors que la manière qu'avait Rînmalthen de me regarder le premier jour de mon apparition me revient en mémoire. Il m'a reconnu. Il m'a reconnu et m'a épargné car je l'intriguais. En fait il n'y avait aucune alchimie entre nous, aucun courant, ce n'était que de la curiosité, et il a espéré que son cousin lui apporte des réponses, que je serais plus disposée à parler avec lui. Je suis blessée, mais ne laisse rien voir. Je ne dois plus laisser de brèches à qui que ce soit. Désormais, je sais que ma confiance ne s'accordera plus à personne.

"Alors quoi, je suis...liée à votre famille? A chaque fois que je dois apparaître, ce sera en la compagnie de l'un de vous deux?" je tente en reprenant contenance, malgré la présence écrasante du Prince, et de son sourire face à ma réaction.

Il se ressert une coupe de vin et remplit la mienne.

« J'espérais que vous puissiez apporter des réponses à ces interrogations. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas non plus comment vous avez pu apparaître ici ? » il demande la voix lasse

Aucune frustration. Il s'y attendait, c'est évident.

« Non, Ernil. Mais je pense à un coup du destin. Pourquoi ne seraient-ce pas les Valars qui s'amusent avec les destinées des mortels ? Je ne pense pas avoir de raison véritable d'exister sur cette Terre. Je le suis, c'est tout. »

Je repense à _La Machine Infernale_ lu en première. Oui, comme les dieux grecs avec Œdipe, les Valars doivent sûrement me voir comme un morceau de viande à sacrifier pour tromper l'ennui de perches blondes qui doivent se faire royalement chier dans leur éternité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de nous ? Quels rôles jouons-nous, mon cousin et moi dans votre raisonnement ? »

« Je ne peux déjà pas trouver mon rôle à moi dans ce schéma...peut-être les Valars ont-ils jugé bon de vous ouvrir les yeux sur ce que les autres races que vous considérez comme moindre, peuvent apporter. Vous les elfes, vous vivez chaque jour comme un éternel recommencement, et vous organisez votre éternité de sorte à ne pas vous ennuyer...nous autre, devons vivre au jour le jour.»

Il me regarde comme si je lui parle chinois. Je ne sais pas à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais.

« Vous avez de biens étranges manières pour une jeune femme ayant passé deux année dans une maison elfique. Mais peut être sont-ce là les usages de votre race. »

 _Elle vous emmerde ma race._

« Avez-vous...conservé quoi que ce soit de notre première rencontre? » je dis en décidant de passer à autre chose. Converser avec lui sur les usages la philosophie humaine est vain.

«Un volume rédigé tout de suite après votre disparition. Et…ceci. » dit-il avec un masque froid en me tendant une chose fine et argentée.

Je lâche un juron en français.

« Ithil a Elen. C'est ainsi qu'il vous nommait. » il dit toujours aussi froidement

"Il? Mais qui, il?" je demande en fixant le bijou qui pend entre ses doigts fins.

"Ne soyez-pas idiote. Vous savez de qui je parle. Rînmalthen." il dit, très contrarié de devoir s'expliquer. "Reconnaissez-vous ce bijou?"

« C'est…C'est le pendentif de ma mère. » je murmure, une boule m'obstruant la gorge.

Je portais ce pendentif le jour de ma première visite sur cette terre, et à mon réveil, il avait disparut. Je pensais l'avoir perdu dans les gradins de l'amphi. Et il pend, là, entre les longs doigts d'un Prince elfe, à l'autre bout de l'univers, peut être dans une autre galaxie. Je tends des doigts hésitant vers la chaîne et touche le pendentif.

« Ma…Ma mère possédait cette chaîne. Elle lui avait été offerte par mon père, il y a de cela des années. Elle était tout ce qui me reliait à mes parents. »

Je saisit la chaîne, froide, dure, lourde…réelle. Je la presse contre les lèvres, et presse les paupières. Je revois ma mère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressens sa présence. J'entends la voix de mon rêve, très distinctement :

..."Ithil nîn a Elenîn..."

Alors c'était ça. La lune et l'étoile, je devais les retrouver chez le Prince, d'où la voix prononçant les paroles de mon père. L'évidence me frappe de plein fouet. Mais je ne parle pas.

« Votre héritage a été conservé avec passion par mon cousin, des millénaires durant, gardant espoir que vous ne soyez un fruit de son imagination. »

"Je me souviens pourtant l'avoir vu montrer ses armes avec passion, lors de mon apparition."

Il rit.

"Oui. Rînmamlthen était un elfe...fougueux dans sa prime jeunesse."

"Il semblerait que vos personnalités aient en effet beaucoup changé à travers les millénaires." je souris.

"Je suis désolé de vous décevoir." il dit dans un demi-sourire que je retrouve chez son cousin.

Il est vraiment trop beau. C'est inhumain.

"Alors...je suppose que puisque je ne peux apporter de réponse à aucune de vos questions, ma présence ici n'est plus requise." je dis en m'apprêtant à me relever.

"Non, en effet. Mais les cuisiniers se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour nous. La moindre des choses serait de leur faire honneur."

Je rougis de mon empressement. C'est vraiment pas poli, en effet. Je me rassois et fais fasse à toute la nourriture sur la table.

"Vous ne pensez pas...que nous aurons besoin d'aide pour finir tout ceci?"

Il rit.

"Cette dinde vous effraie donc tellement que vous n'oseriez l'attaquer seule?"

"Si vous me promettez de m'aidez à en venir à bout..." je dis en regardant le monstre sur le plat en argent.

A quoi ils les nourrissent?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je rentre tard dans ma chambre. Je ne vois aucune lumière sous les portes, j'en conclu que le tuteur et sa pupille ont du dîner et dormir depuis longtemps. Repenser à Rînmalthen me contrarie. Non pas à cause de son mensonge, mais parce que je n'arrive pas à le trouver autrement que mignon et adorable d'avoir voulu me conserver dans ses souvenirs des millénaires durant. En tout cas il avait raison sur un point, hier: le prince vaut la peine que l'on fasse sa connaissance. Ils ont beaucoup plus de points communs qu'ils veulent bien l'admettre. Comme Rînmalthen, Thranduil ne laisse rien paraître de sa sympathie en publique et préfère l'intimité pour se dévoiler. Bien que je sois surprise qu'il n'ai pas attendu plus longtemps pour me montrer comment il peut être gentleman et vraiment drôle. Tout en conservant cette...distance froide. Il est déroutant. Je suppose qu'il accueille ses hôtes de la même manière.

En tout cas, je suis repue, crevée, et un peu saoule sur les bords. Et cette ceinture me creuse des faussés sur les hanches, il me tarde de m'en défaire. Je plante la clé dans la serrure après deux tentatives qui me font rire bêtement, puis je rentre en refermant derrière moi. Sans attendre, je défait ma ceinture et la jette derrière moi. J'attends le cliquetis qui m'indiquera qu'elle aura touché le sol, mais rien ne vient. Je me retourne lentement, me disant que l'alcool me joue des tours, mais je reste interdite devant la silhouette qui se dessine devant la grande porte-fenêtre menant au balcon.

Etourdie par l'alcool, je pense que me débarrasser des lacets qui m'enserrent la taille est une priorité, ce que je fais, laissant la robe et le léger manteau voleter à la brise légère qui pénètre à travers les rideaux. La silhouette, sûrement affolée à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une folle aussi saoule que nue, s'avance vers moi, une main en avant.

"Hana."

C'est bien lui, qui m'attend dans ma chambre à pas d'heure de la nuit pour je ne sais quoi. Moi et mes quelques grammes dans le sang, trouvons cette occasion bien trop belle de vider notre sac. Tant pis pour la bonne ambiance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure?" je grogne, ne voulant pas tenter le diable et marcher jusqu'à lui au risque de tomber et de me couvrir de ridicule.

"J'attendais que nous puissions avoir une conversation au sujet de ce qui a pu se dire ce soir." il murmure.

Je me calme quelques instants, ne m'attendant pas à autant de sincérité.

"Eh bien...qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?" je balbutie

Il sourit.

"Je ne crois pas avoir à me défendre contre toi, Adaneth. J'ai fauté et je ne peux qu'espérer ton pardon."

"Et en quel honneur, dis-moi? J'aurais pu me livrer aux orcs il y a deux jours, eux au moins étaient clairs sur leurs intentions."

"Je sais...que je t'ai blessé. Mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr."

"Etre sûr de quoi, Rînmalthen? Tu...tu as joué de ma naïveté depuis le début! Lorsque tu as choisis de me laisser la vie sauve, lorsque tu as envoyé Tanan sur mes traces, NE NIE PAS!" je hurle alors qu'il ouvre la bouche "Tu as été assez lâche pour faire ne sorte que je te craigne et que je te doive quelque chose, plutôt que me dire la vérité! Et ne crois pas que j'ai été assez bête pour ignorer que tu as pris Galadh sous ton aile car tu avais deviné sa parenté...je suis allée de tromperie en tromperie avec toi, et pourtant je me suis accrochée à vous tous comme une naufragée à sa planche. Car je pensais réellement que vous pouviez m'apporter le foyer que j'ai perdu en atterrissant sur cette pauvre Terre. Et tu as joué de ça, Rînmathen..." je dis, la gorge nouée, par le dégoût et les sentiments contraires qui se bousculent dans mon crâne.

Je ne sais pas réellement quand je me suis rendue compte pour Tanan. Après Imladris, certainement. Lorsqu'il a commencé à s'éloigner de moi. Mais le Prince m'en a donné la confirmation. Il ne s'est pas fait prier pour répondre à toutes mes questions le concernant. Et il se trouve que la seule faute qu'il ait commise soit son omission de la réelle raison de sa présence dans les montagnes le soir où il nous a trouvé.

"Je...je voulais t'en parler lorsque je t'ai sortie de la caverne l'autre jour. Mais...j'ai pensé qu'alors tu..."

"Que je ne voudrais plus te suivre?" je ris "Avoues qu'apprendre que tu n'es qu'un objet de convoitise et que personne ne te porte de réelle attention ou affection, n'est pas le plus agréable des sentiments. M'en aurais-tu vraiment voulu?"

Il baisse le regard sur le pendentif que le Prince m'a remit. Il tend les doigts et je recule. Il doit avoir prit l'habitude de le toucher pour se persuadé qu'il n'avait pas perdu la boule. Mais il est à moi. Est-ce que le fait de le voir autour de mon cou me rend plus réelle à ses yeux?

"Non...mais j'aurais espéré que tu serais tout de même venue. Pour moi, pour Finn et Celon."

Il avait murmuré ces mots. Le regret perce chacune de ses paroles. Me duper n'a pas été facile pour lui ,je le vois bien, mais je suis encore trop énervée pour les concessions.

"Pour Finn? Tu me demande encore de faire confiance à ceux-là même qui se sont foutu de moi? Comment pourrais-je encore faire confiance à qui que ce soit dans ce royaume? Dis-moi? Tu le pourrais?"

"Fingrustui a toujours été sincère avec toi. Il n'a jamais été mis dans la confidence, bien que je le soupçonne d'avoir deviné après ton enlèvement lorsque je..." il marque une pose. "Il a retrouvé un dessin que le prince a fait de toi peu après ta disparition. J'étais tellement persuadé de te retrouver que je le gardais constamment sur moi...il n'a pas posé de questions...mais il savait qu'un lien existait entre nous. Que nos routes ne s'étaient pas croisées par hasard."

"Et c'est ce que tu crois? Qu'il y avait un but à mon apparition ce soir-là à Henneth Annûn et à Doriath?"

Il ne réponds pas. Il baisse la tête, comprenant que je ne peux lui apporter aucune réponse.

"C'est cela. Maintenant que tu sais que je ne peux t'apporter aucune information, et que je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire hormis mon apparence, tu vas pouvoir me rejeter dans la Nature. J'ai perdu tout intérêt à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas décevant, Commandant?" je dis alors que ma voix se met inexplicablement à trembler.

Il est choqué et garde la bouche ouverte pendant quelque secondes dans l'incompréhension que soulèvent mes paroles en lui.

"Je...cela n'a jamais été mon intention! Comment...Comment peux-tu penser que je t'aurais rejeté en pâture aux orcs, alors que je me suis donné tant de mal pour te mettre à l'abris?"

"Peux-tu vraiment m'en vouloir? " je siffle, l'amertume toujours coincée dans la gorge.

Il se recule légèrement. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on s'était autant rapprochés. Il sourit et un petit rire nerveux et amer traverse ses lèvres retroussées.

"Tu n'as eu aucun mal à passer outre le caractère de mon cousin, pour boire son vin et manger à sa table, et tu es prête à rejeter mon amitié et tout mes sacrifices pour un malheureux mensonge?"

"Tes sacrifices?" j'attaque sur le champs.

Mais il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Et je suis trop fatiguée pour arguer avec lui jusqu'au petit matin (qui ne doit plus être très loin). Je secoue la tête et me masse les tempes.

"Ca suffit, sors d'ici." je murmure

"Hana, tu es saoule, peut-être..."

"Je vais très bien...sors. S'il-te plaît."

Il fait quelques pas en arrière, en reniflant fièrement, lissant sa tunique. Je lui ai encore manqué de respect. Mais cette fois, il ne laissera pas passer.

"Très bien. Mais désormais, vous vous réfèrerez à moi comme votre Seigneur Rînmalthen, ni plus, ni moins. Et les tutoiements ne sont plus de mise. Je ne tolèrerais plus aucune familiarité de votre part."

"Si vous le dites." je grogne en lui faisant une révérence aussi maladroite que ridicule.

Puis, je lui tourne le dos. Je l'entends se courber dans ma direction en murmurant "Adaneth..." puis il hésite quelques instants, avant de regagner la porte, et de quitter ma chambre.

"C'est Hana...idiot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un souffle.

Je tourne la tête sur mon oreiller.

Un nouveau souffle. Et un rire.

Je lève la tête, voulant fermer la fenêtre qui laisse passer la brise, retombe sur mon oreiller de soie, le crâne sur le point d'exploser.

"Mmmmph..." je grogne en m couvrant les yeux.

La gueule de bois. Une chose que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis le lendemain de la nouvelle de mon cancer. Je souris. Jamais dans mon monde je n'aurais cru avoir l'occasion d'en revivre une. Finalement, ce monde est plein de possibilités. Je pense ça avant de me rappeler comment c'est finit ma soirée d'hier soir. Et dire que je le trouvais rassurant et sincère...

Un rire retenti à nouveau, et cette fois je me lève pour fermer la porte-fenêtre.

"T'as vraiment une sale tête."

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Galadh.

"Toi et ton tuteur devez de toute urgence apprendre à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer!" je grommèle.

Il retrouve son sérieux.

"J'ai entendu votre dispute hier-soir."

Et merdre...

"Ecoutes, mon coeur..."

"Non, je sais ce que vous avez dit. Et je sais aussi que Tanan n'était pas là de son plein gré. Mais il nous aimait. Tout comme le Conui. Ne soit pas si dure envers lui, il ne fait que nous aider. Même s'il aurait très bien pu être plus honnête avec nous."

Ce gamin me fiche la trouille. J'ai l'impression de parler à ma mère.

Je soupire et m'assois, la tête entre les mains. C'est encore trop tôt pour une discussion sur mon comportement de la veille. Trop tôt pour parler de Rînmalthen.

"Mère." il pose sa main sur mon dos "Je l'ai vu te protéger lors de l'attaque des orcs dans les Monts Brumeux. Je l'ai vu rire avec toi lorsque vous êtes revenus. Et je vous ai entendu courir dans les bois lorsque je faisais semblant de dormir..."

"Tu..."

Le petit diable!

"Ecoutes! Je sais que tu penses que c'est un menteur, et que tu crois qu'il ne tient pas à toi! Mais quand on fait toutes ces choses là avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'on l'aime! Tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi."

Je reste coite. Longtemps. Il m'a laissé matière à réfléchir pour le reste de la matinée. Ou de l'après-midi.

"Quelle heure est-il?" je demande en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Deux heures. Je viens de finir mon enseignement aux armes avec Maître Laermallen, et j'ai une pose d'une heure avant de rejoindre Hîr Rînmalthen pour perfectionner mon tir à cheval."

 _Deux heures?_

"Personne ne t'a envoyé me chercher? Personne ne me recherche?"

"Pas que je sache. Dis, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre comme nom? Laermallen? Eté doré!" il rit

Je souris.

"Je dois dire qu'ils ne manquent en effet pas d'imagination. Enfin, si tu devais t'arrêter sur tout les noms qui te semblent bizarre, je crois que tu n'auras jamais fini, ici." je dis.

"Tu devrais sortir de ton lit, les infusions sont dégueulasses froides." il dit en se relevant. Il marche jusqu'à la porte. Puis il se retourne et me dit." Je suis content que tu ais choisi Galadh pour moi. Hîr Rînmalthen m'a toujours dit que c'est un très beau prénom."

Puis, il s'en va.

Je crois que je vis en ce moment ce que ma mère a dû ressentir le jour où je lui ai dit que je partirais à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier. Il grandi tellement vite, et je le sens pourtant tellement fragile. Mais je sais qu'un jour où l'autre, je vais devoir lui dire au revoir pour au moins une dizaine d'années.

Aller...on arrête avec les idées noires.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la bassine d'eau fraîche renouvelée ce matin et me débarbouille autant que je le peux et enlève l'excès de tout d'hier soir. Je lève mon visage vers le miroir et tente d'arranger le nid de pie sur mon crâne. J'enfile une tenue qui traîne là et sors manger quelque chose. J'arrive dans mon petit salon privé et je trouve une grande table pleine de victuailles. Je ne sais pas si j'avais l'air d'une affamée hier soir, mais Celon avait raison: le Prince sait recevoir. Je m'assois et mange un peu de tout et savoure l'infusion d'herbes parfumées. Je repense à ce que m'a dit le petit. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un petit connait aux histoires de grands? C'est vrai que depuis Imladris, il s'est retrouvé injustement entre nous deux, à chercher l'attention de l'un et de l'autre, sans nous trouver réellement là où il en avait besoin. C'est à la place de vrais parents. Tanan tenait sa place auprès de lui. Moi je l'ai toujours étouffé, et Rînmalthen l'entraîne pour devenir le prochain champion d'Eryn Galen. Le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est ne pas ajouter nos soucis par dessus. Et puis il y a Rînmalthen. Il avait vraiment l'air blessé hier. J'y suis allée très fort. Je n'aurais pas dû parler en étant autant saoule.

Et voilà que je me met à culpabiliser! C'est lui qui m'a traînée comme une poupée avec ses mensonges depuis le premier jour.

Je me promène, n'ayant rien à faire de la journée (du moins de ce qu'il en reste). Je marche lentement, comme si je me promenais dans un musée. Il y a d'abord le pavillon royal et les appartements dédiés aux invités du roi. Je l'ai déjà parcouru deux fois, mais la première fois je courais, et la seconde fois je n'étais pas en état de m'extasier devant sa beauté. Je regarde les fresques gravées sur les murs, représentant des motifs floraux ou des scènes courtoises. Le tout dans une précision désarmante. Contrairement à Imladris, les couloirs et pièces intérieures ne sont pas envahies par la végétation, laissant place à une autre forme d'art. Ma cousine aurait adoré ces endroits. Il ya ensuite les escaliers qui collent le vertige dès la première marche. Elles sont creuses, de sorte qu'en les montant, on peut voir ce qu'il y a sous nos pieds (c'est à dire pas grand chose d'autre que le vide). Je promène ma main sur la rampe de bois claire traversée par endroit par des ramures. Les cerfs est très présent dans ce Palais. Je veux en voir.

Je dévale ce qu'il reste et me dirige vers ce qu'il me semble être une sortie vers l'extérieur. Je rentre dans une pièce pleine d'elfe en effervescence. Des exclamations et des sifflements de surprise ont retenti aussitpot qu'ils m'ont vu. J'ai compris que je ne suis pas sensée passer par là. Je continue un peu plus loin, dans un long couloir.

Un long couloir donc.

Sérieux, il n'a pas de bout?

J'arrive enfin à une porte au bout en bois flotté. Je l'ouvre doucement histoire de ne pas avoir une autre mauvaise surprise. Non, je me trouve enfin en-dehors du pavillon royal. Je respire l'air de l'extérieur. On sent arriver le printemps. J'avance sur un chemin pavé sous une sorte de haut-vent fait de pierre et de verre, qui s'étend sur plus de...il est très long. Je marche et remarque si certains bâtiments sont à mon niveau, d'autres se situent bien plus bas. Tout a été agencé de sorte à ce que le pavillon royal domine la cité sous-terraine (pas tant que ça puisque je peux avoir le ciel et le soleil). Quelques mètres plus loin, une grande plateforme a été arrangée comme une arène, entourée de piliers et avec un petit bâtiment dans le fond, surement pour ranger les armes. Une dizaine de soldats s'entraînent sur cette immense plateforme qui pouvait en contenir une bonne centaine d'autres. Je continu et arrive dans les quartiers des soldats. Celon m'a expliqué que les soldats sont autorisés à venir habiter avec leur famille près du Palais Royal. Ils ont une maison et un petit terrain à cultiver. Je marche encore une demi-heure et arrive à une sorte de carrefour, ou quatre chemins se croisent. Bon, le tout ce n'est pas de visiter, mais de pouvoir retrouver son chemin ensuite.

"Ca te plaît?" j'entends rire derrière moi dans un français pas le moins du monde altéré par le temps.

Je prends mon temps avant de me retourner.

"Maintenant c'est encore mieux." je murmure avant de sauter dans les bras de Fingrustui, plus vraiment habitué à mes débordement, mais également heureux de me voir.

Je ris en le sentant m'entourer aussi de ses bras.

"Tu en auras mis du temps." il dit après m'avoir serrée contre lui.

"J'ai eu...un petit contre temps." je minaude en baissant le regard.

Il change d'expression pendant quelques secondes, et son regard se perd dans l'échancrure de mon col en v. Les marques des orcs sont encore là, rose ou blanches par endroits. Je ne cherche pas à m'extraire à sa vue. Il en a vu des bien pire. Sauf que cette fois, c'est sur moi. Il écarte un peu plus mon décolleté et regarde vers mon épaule.

"Si j'avais été là..."

"La cicatrice serait plus belle...mais j'ai dû faire avec les moyens à ma disposition. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout le savoir que tu m'as offert. Il est vrai que je n'en connaissais pas la valeur à l'époque, mais maintenant, je sais sans cela, je n'aurais jamais survécu."

Il semble reconnaissant quelques instant, avant de me montrer le chemin sur notre droite, celui par lequel il est apparut.

"Je t'en prie, suis moi. Je vais te faire visiter." il dit avec un sourire "Nous avons six longues années à rattraper."

J'attrape son bras et me laisse guider à travers les dédales de mon nouveau chez moi...du moins je l'espère.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut ! I'm back !**

 **Je voulais remercier flobise555, Zeriame, milyi, Juliefanfic, , lizzia0901 et Toutouille pour votre soutien et vos impressions. C'est vrai qu'il me faisait assez flipper le Thranduil, mis bon, je suis assez satisfaite de ce que ça donne au final.**

 **J'ai écrit un long chapitre que je voulais scinder en deux chapitres différents, mais j'ai décidé que ça serait cool d'en faire un seul long, pour une raison de narration.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 **Chapitre 15**

"Et voici l'endroit où mes talents sont le plus requis."

J'écarquille les yeux en pénétrant dans la Maison de Guérison. Moi qui suis une habituée des hôpitaux, je n'ai pu qu'être admirative de l'avancée dont ils font preuve. Les fenêtres entourent la pièce de telle sorte qu'aucun lit n'est laissé à l'ombre, la lumière traverse de part en part la salle de soin. Une petite table et trois fauteuils entourent les lits et des jeux d'esprits et une plume et une pile de papiers sont disposés sur les petites tables, de sorte à occuper les patients. Des systèmes de cloches sont installés de sorte à ce que les patients n'aient qu'à tirer sur une petite corde pour que les guérisseurs accourent. La salle ne sent pas l'antiseptique et la javel, mais elle fleure bon l'eucalyptus et d'autres plantes aux arômes propres à cette Terre. Finn m'emmène plus loin et j'apprends que les patients sont répartis dans les étages en fonction de ce qu'ils ont. Nous sommes actuellement dans la Maison du Peuple, et plus loin, il y aura la Maison des Soldats et plus loin encore, les Royaux. Chaque maison contient quatre étages, le premier pour les moindres maux et les blessures partielles. L'étage du dessus, pour est une sorte de maternité, bien qu'elle serve surtout à prendre soin des elfing les enfants elfes (un elfe est enfant jusqu'à ses cent-cinquante ans), qui ont besoin de soins particuliers. L'étage encore au-dessus est pour les blessés grave et enfin, le dernier étage est consacré, de part sa luminosité et son exposition à l'air libre, aux apprentis et à leur apprentissage de l'anatomie et des potions. Beaucoup de jeunes elfes choisissent cette voie, d'après Finn. Il n'est pas de plus grand bonheur que de se sentir utile aux siens. Je veux bien me croire.

C'est avec une ferveur et une passion que je n'avais encore jamais vue chez lui qu'il m'explique l'utilité de chaque pièce, de chaque personne, m'assurant qu'il me trouvera une place parmi eux aussi vite qu'il le pourra. Je lui souris, heureuse surtout de le revoir. Nous arrivons en bas du bâtiment, et il m'entraîne vers les habitations des soldats. Il me dit qu'il habite là avec son épouse, depuis qu'il s'est engagé comme soigneur militaire auprès de son roi défunt. Les rues sont pavées de blancs, les murs sont harmonieusement peints, les cadres des fenêtres et des portes délicatement sculptés, et les jardins entretenus avec amour et talent. Comme si en fait les animaux de compagnie n'existent pas, on préfère donner cet amour aux fleurs et aux arbustes qui s'épanouissent dans des pelouses d'un vert à faire pâlir les meilleurs jardiniers de France. Des petits animaux se promènent librement sur notre chemin, et nous croisons plusieurs elfes, certains qui étaient avec nous à Henneth Annûn et qui me reconnaissent. Je leur adresse un sourire et il pressent le pas. Et là je la ressens. La différence. La chose que j'avais appris à oublier par la force des choses, mais qui revient au galop dans ma face: tu n'es pas chez toi. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'un vote ou un long discours pourra changer, mais un fait. Je ne suis physiquement pas compatible avec ce paysage de perfection et de rigueur. Finn le sait, Rînmalthen le sait, et Celon. Mais ils en ont tous fait abstraction et pour quoi? Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, désormais. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis le dernier monstre de foire à la mode, ou est-ce parce qu'ils espèrent percer le mystère de ma venue et tromper l'ennui de leurs longs millénaires de vie, ou simplement parce qu'ils ne voient que ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent possiblement trouver de bien en toi?_

Je n'en sais rien. Mais peut-être que j'attends toujours une preuve qui me montre que je ne suis pas sans valeur à leurs yeux. J'ai pensé à vivre sans les elfes, retourner à la cour de Durin où je me ferais embauchée comme interprète, bien que je ne comprenne pas le khûzdûl. Mais peut importe ce que j'essai de me mettre dans le crâne avec le relâchement des nains et leur capacité à apprécier chaque être à sa juste valeur, malgré leur méfiance naturelle, les elfes reviennent toujours comme une réponse évidente à mes attentes. Je suis coincée ici, pas seulement à cause de leur Prince mégalo, mais aussi à cause ma volonté très inexistante à vivre sans ces oreilles pointues. Je n'osais me l'avouer avant, mais je me reconnais maintenant une véritable dépendance à ces personnes. Ces magnifiques personnes.

Magnifiques et capable de grands maux. Franchement, bien qu'on m'ait déjà parlé de la médisance des elfes, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait prit de telles proportions. Je me promène avec Finn et alors que je crois que je retrouve enfin un peu de sérénité, j'entends des murmures et des commérages sur mon sillage. Des elfes évitent mon regard, mais reprennent la parole entre eux aussitôt que je passe derrière eux. Ils doivent penser que mon oreille est celle d'une humaine. Comme le pense Finn, c'est pour cela qu'il ne bouge pas, pour ne pas m'alerter. Et biensûr, le dîner en tête à tête avec le Prince n'est pas passé inaperçu et est aussi sujet aux suppositions le plus folles. Sérieux, j'ai souris plusieurs fois. Bref, je suis une infréquentable dépravée à la cuisse légère, et je traîne avec un homme marié dans les rues de la capitale, en vue de rencontrer son épouse. Et moi qui pensais les humains irrécupérablement cons.

Finn s'arrête devant une porte et me parle en français, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

"Voilà, nous y sommes. C'est assez modeste, mais j'attends de pouvoir installer mon épouse dans les beaux quartiers, une fois notre enfant né."

J'acquiesce. Puis j'écarquille les yeux.

"Un enfant? Mais c'est magnifique!" je dis en lui tenant les mains. Je les relâche aussitôt en entendant les soupirs outrés de deux femmes plus loin.

Sérieux, elles n'ont rien à faire?

« Je suis heureuse pour toi ! » je chuchote comme si je me trouvais à la bibliothèque.

Il sourit de ma conduite et de ma réaction à la grande nouvelle.

« Hîrnîn Rînmalthen ne le sais pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. » il dit, une lueur dans le regard.

« Il est très fier de toi, Finn. Il sera heureux pour toi. » je dis en me rappelant la manière dont il souriait en évoquant sa pupille. « Bien, assez de papotage ! Où est la femme qui met un sourire sur ce visage ? »

Il rit et pousse la porte.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Chhht…dites-moi simplement s'il dort. » je murmure à une servante qui quitte la chambre de Gal.

« Oui, Wen. Mais il vous a attendu à l'heure du dîner. »

Zut !

Cela fait aujourd'hui quatre jours que nous sommes arrivés à Eryn Galen, et quatre jours que je cherche à voir mon fils, mais tout semble contre nous. Le matin, Celon vient me chercher et m'emmène pour ma formation à la Maison du Peuple où Finn s'occupe de l'enseignement. Puis, l'après-midi, je la passe entre la bibliothèque (qui est soit dit en passant beaucoup plus impressionnante que celle d'Imladris, mais beaucoup moins fréquentée) pour perfectionner mes langues (j'ai attaqué le khûzdûl, et le bibliothécaire m'a chaudement recommandé de ne pas en faire mention à qui que ce soit de la famille royale…bande de racistes), et chez Finn, où son épouse, Naur m'accueille toujours aussi chaleureusement. Si j'avais pu me sentir étrangère en-dehors, chez eux j'ai la sensation de faire partie d'une famille, d'appartenir à leur univers. J'ai appris qu'elle aussi est orpheline de guerre, son père ayant été tué lors de la chute de l'Eriador, et sa mère lors de la guerre contre le Mordor. Plus que leur histoire, c'est en les voyant interagir que je comprends ce qui a bien pu les attirer l'un vers l'autre. On aurait dit un puzzle, c'est un vrai bonheur de les voir rire, se regarder, se frôler, échanger sur leur journée, lui à la Maison de la Guérison, et elle comme enseignante dans les Haut-Jardins derrière le palais royal. J'essaie de ne pas troubler l'harmonie de leur foyer par ma présence que je ressens comme encombrante, mais qu'eux voient comme une bénédiction si vous connaissez le voisinage.

Parfois je m'essai à un entraînement dans l'arène où on me laisse une portion pour m'exercer. Seule, la plupart du temps, Celon n'ayant pas le temps de par ses responsabilités, et Rînmalthen…c'est une question qui ne se pose pas. Cela ne s'est pas arrangé entre nous. Il a beau occuper l'appartement en face du mien, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis le soir où on s'est disputé. Je l'entre-aperçois très rapidement parfois, mais comme s'il sentait mon regard sur lui, il disparaît aussitôt, me laissant me demander si je l'ai réellement vu. Et pour rien arranger, j'ai appris par une maladresse de Finn l'autre jour, que le Prince se tient régulièrement informé de mes faits et gestes et de mes progrès. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je tombe sur cette famille ? Je ne pouvais pas apparaître au milieu de la Moria, ou dans un village du Rohan ou même dans la rase campagne gondorienne, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu trouver le paysage fantastique.

 _Et voilà que tu rêves de voyage. Tu n'es pas une grande nomade, un palais devrait de rendre heureuse. Logée, nourrie, blanchie aux frais de la princesse (du prince dans ce cas)._

Disons que mes attentes ont quelques peu changé ces dernières années. Rester en vie a été une grande satisfaction pour moi, puis retrouver des visages familiers. Mais tout ça…c'est beaucoup trop. Peut-être que j'ai le mal du pays et que ça passera, mais pour l'instant tout ce à quoi j'aspire c'est passer du temps avec Galadh. Et comme ce temps est accaparé par ses maîtres d'arme et son tuteur, je dois me contenter d'un long bain. J'enfonce ma tête sous l'eau, et profite de sa chaleur. Je ressors et commence à peigner mes cheveux.

J'ai pu faire quelques progrès en tir à cheval, aujourd'hui. Mais pas autant que si j'avais eu Rînmalthen avec moi. Je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'il me manque, que notre proximité me manque. Et cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec notre dispute, bien sûr que ça aurait pu aider de rester en bons termes, mais il a des responsabilités ici qu'il n'avait pas à Imladris ou sur la route. Nous serions de toutes façons toujours séparés, et ne nous verrions que très peu.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il s'est joué de moi, même si je dois admettre avec le recule que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix avec mon caractère de cochon. Je vois bien qu'il est aussi fier que moi, et qu'il attend de voir combien de temps je peux tenir avant de lui reparler. Et il est très patient. Tant mieux, je peux bien me débrouiller seule ! Et puis j'ai Finn et Galadh. Demain, je saute sur l'occasion de le sortir avec moi, et on sèchera tous nos cours ensemble, et tant pis pour l'éthique et l'éducation irréprochable. J'ai déjà mauvaise réputation, une frasque de plus ou de moins ne me rendra pas meilleure ou pire. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire avec lui, comme lui annoncer qu'il est le fils bâtard issu du batifolage d'un roi avec une fermière. Que le sang de Numenor coule dans ses veines, qu'il pourrait s'il le décidait, se battre pour se faire une place au Gondor parmi les grands. Ou simplement rester dans l'ombre rassurante d'Eryn Galen, servir en tant que soldat pour son Commandant, Seigneur et tuteur. Mon Dieu, de si grandes attentes pour de si petite épaules.

Je sors de l'eau, me sèche et enfile une chemise verte. Je déteste le vert, mais dans mes draps personne ne me voit. Je laisse la porte du balcon ouverte. J'aime voir les lumières de la ville, le soir et le bruit de rires et de vie dans la cité me bercent. Je ne sais pas exactement quand on commence à prendre l'habitude de quelque chose et quand on arrive à trouver cette chose agréable. Peut-être qu'on ne trouve rien vraiment agréable et qu'on se fait juste à l'idée que c'est notre environnement et que maintenant il va falloir faire avec ce qu'on a. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne doit pas virer à la dépendance. Parce que c'est là qu'on va devoir s'en défaire, et c'est toujours dans la douleur que ça se passe. Toujours.

Je me réveille aux aurores, et arrive même à devancer la servante qui vient me réveiller. Je m'habille de manière pratique, et quitte ma chambre en veillant à ne faire craquer aucune latte sous mes pieds, et ne surtout pas claquer la porte. Je me glisse avec la même discrétion dans la chambre de Galadh et m'approche lentement de son lit, de peur de trouver Rînmalthen avec lui. Ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Je le trouve seul, la tête dans ses doux oreillers, encore perdu au pays des songes. Je suis tentée de restée assise et de le regarder dormir, profiter de ces derniers instants de sommeil avant une autre journée éreintante. Qui suis-je pour troubler son sommeil ? Mais si je n'y vais pas maintenant, le Prince sera roi avant que je ne puisse profiter pleinement de la présence de Galadh, et Rînmalthen l'embarquera et ne le ramènera qu'une fois que ce sera un homme. Cette pensée me donne des frissons et je me dépêche de réveiller le petit, de manière un peu trop abrupte. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, se retournant et baragouinant dans son sommeil. Puis il ouvre un œil, et me sourit en chuchotant :

« Bonjour. »

Je souris.

« Bonjour, mon grand. »

Il s'étire et se redresse laborieusement.

« Tu n'es pas censée être ici, le Conui va venir vérifier que mes devoirs son faits et s'il te trouve ici… »

« On s'en fiche de Rînmalthen. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

Il semble mal à l'aise. Que je manque de respect à son tuteur, et que je le pousse à enfreindre les règles ne l'enchante pas.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux…ils sont très stricts, tu sais. »

« Ne les crains pas. Ecoutes, nous serons bientôt séparés, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et le Conui a promis que je pourrais te rendre visite autant de fois que je le souhaiterais. »

« Ah, il a dit ça… »

Le fourbe ! Le manipulateur ! Mentir à un gosse qui te fait confiance ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne de lui ! Biensur qu'il ne pourra pas me rendre visite autant qu'il le voudra, il ne s'agit pas de traverser la porte à côté. Les Terres du Seigneur se trouvent au Sud du Royaume, bien au-delà de la Montagne des Elfes. C'est loin, même sans y avoir mis les pieds, je sais qu'il faut au moins cinq jours de voyage, sans faire de grandes haltes. Mais détruire le Commandant devant lui qui le vénère tant, n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne ferais que lui infliger une peine supplémentaire et inutile, car je dois bien dire que je vois où le commandant veut en venir en lui promettant de telles choses. Je cherche la petite bête, mais moi aussi je joue à cache-cache avec la vérité ces temps-ci. Mon ventre se tord quand je me rappelle ce que nous allons nous dire dans cette forêt.

« D'accord. De toutes façon je ne supporte plus Laermallen et ses « Lève les coudes, Draughên ! », « Tu n'enverras cette flèche nulle part, Pinig ! ». »

Je ris de son imitation ridicule de l'elfe que je n'ai jamais eus l'occasion de rencontrer. Il me sourit en retour.

« Moi aussi je n'ai jamais pu viser comme il le faut avec une flèche. Tu sais ce qui m'a fait réussir ? »

« Non… »

« Toi. Je devais te garder en vie, pour cela je devais chasser. Et chasser avec toi et pour toi a été le meilleur des entraînements possible. » je conclu avec un sourire en lui caressant la joue.

Il écarquille les yeux.

« Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je chasse ? »

Je ris.

« Non, je veux dire que la méthode de Laermallen n'est peut-être pas la bonne. Je suis sûre que tu débrouille beaucoup mieux avec Rînmalthen. »

Il acquiesce. Je ne veux pas qu'il se pointe demain chez son maître d'arme et qu'il le contredise et le vexe, mais il doit comprendre que le problème ne vient pas de lui. Je l'ai vu faire, c'est un gamin plein de talent.

Je l'aide à sortir, le laisse s'habiller tandis que je rédige un mot pour quiconque viendrait à trouver cette chambre vide. Il attrape son arc et son épée, puis nous sortons en douce, luttant pour ne pas glousser, comme des enfants. Lui est un enfant, mais moi je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis que j'ai volé un paquet de cigarettes menthol sur le bureau de la CPE en première. Nous passons devant les gardes le plus naturellement possible, car chercher à nous cacher aurait été vain, et suspect à leurs yeux. Ils nous laissent passer tranquillement, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter que de vérifier les emplois du temps de chaque personne habitant le palais.

Nous arrivons enfin dehors, à la limite entre les quartiers militaires, et le palais royal. Nous nous engageons sur le sentier, et courrons comme des fous vers notre journée bien à nous.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Voilà…maintenant ramène ta main contre ta joue…ne perds pas ta cible des yeux…tu y es ? »

Il tire la langue et tente de ne pas trembler, alors que le faisan picore allègrement le sol de la prairie. Il lâche soudain la corde, et sa flèche traverse le flan de l'oiseau, le tuant sur place.

« Eh bien tu vois ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, en fait. » je souris, alors que fier de lui, il part chercher sa prise.

Nous trouvons un courant d'eau où nous nous installons pour déjeuner. Je lave et vide la volaille, alors qu'il allume un feu et prépare une broche. Je l'envoi ramasser des herbes sauves et m'en sert pour aromatiser la viande. Je suis plutôt douée. Nous mangeons bien, et nous reposons sous un arbre millénaire au tronc épais. Une famille d'écureuil court sur les branches.

« Mère ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Que voulais-tu dire lorsque tu as dit à Rînmalthen « sa parenté » ? Je veux dire, je suis orphelin et tu m'as adopté, ce n'est un secret pour personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai envie de geindre. On était si bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ramène ça sur le tapis ?

« Heu… »

Je me redresse sur mon coude.

 _Aller, dis-lui tout et ce sera finit._

« Ecoutes, petit. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, et ensuite, la décision restera entièrement tienne. » je dis, sentant mes mains trembler.

« Ce ne peut pas être aussi grave, je suis déjà… »

« Non, Galadh, tu ne comprends pas. Ton père, Gal est le roi du Gondor, Elendil. Tu es un héritier, certes illégitime, mais tu peux encore te battre et te faire un nom auprès de ton peuple. » je débite sans mesurer mes paroles.

Il a les yeux comme des soucoupes, et la bouche entrouverte sur ses dents repoussées. Lui, petite chose fragile des Plaines Brunes fait partis des grands de ce monde.

« Je…je suis un prince ? » il bafouille

« Seulement si tu le souhaite. Je ne te forcerais jamais à prendre une décision, et tu sais que quelle qu'elle soit, je te soutiendrais toujours. Je me débrouillerais pour te suivre, et je te ferais connaître des gondoriens. On repartirait à la recherche de Tanan, ce monde lui est plus connu qu'à nous, il saura comment… »

« Non ! » il claque.

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas comment on a pu en arriver à sa colère.

« Pardon ? »

Tous les gosses rêvent d'être roi, il ne fait pas exception ? Si ?

« Je ne comprends pas ! Tu me dis que je suis ta seule famille, mais tu veux me jeter chez des gens que je n'ai jamais vus et qui n'ont jamais cherché à me retrouver ou me sauver des orcs ! Ils ne m'aimeront jamais et même si cela arrive, je ne veux pas que ce soit parce qu'ils sont obligés ! Toi tu m'aimes parce que tu es ma mère, et c'est tout ce que je veux. »

Sa voix résonne sans appel dans la forêt. La maturité qu'il a acquis à son âge me donne le vertige.

« Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire. » je réponds avec une larme. « Parce que te savoir là où tu me deviendrais inaccessible me rend triste. »

« Je ne te quitterais jamais, mère ! Pas pour toutes les couronnes d'Arda ! »

Je le serre contre moi à ces mots, le soulagement et l'émotion me comprimant la poitrine. Il ne pleure pas, mais sourit à pleine dents. Je ne l'enverrais pas se manifester auprès de son père qui doit le croire mort, ou du moins, espérer qu'il le soit. Ce petit bout d'homme est mon fils, et deviendra un grand homme préparé par les meilleurs de cette terre.

Nous passons l'après-midi à cueillir des plantes médicinales, et des fleurs pour son livre de botanique qu'il a commencé avec Eiliant.

« Celle-là peut guérir de n'importe quel poison. Eiliant a dit qu'elle est la plus forte, mais aussi la plus rares de ce côté des Mont Brumeux. On la nomme Athelas. Celon m'a dit que c'est avec celle-là que Fingrustui l'a soigné quand tu l'as poignardé. » il piaille

« Oui…et si tu pouvais éviter de ramener mes exploits à tout bout de champs, ça m'arrangerait. Et depuis quand tu fréquente Celon ? »

« Il est souvent avec Rînmalthen ces derniers jours. Je crois qu'ils parlent du couronnement du Prince. » il dit en haussant les épaules.

« Tiens donc… » je dis distraitement en ramassant une fleur blanche qu'il me semble ne jamais avoir vu. « Et celle-ci ? » je dis en la tendant.

Galadh ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais il est vite interrompu.

« Ithîloth. Une Fleur de Lune. » dit une voix forte et chaude derrière sur notre gauche.

La voix de Thranduil.

Sur le moment, nous restons hébétés, ne sachant que faire et comment réagir. Depuis combien de temps il est là ? A-t-il entendu notre échange plus tôt ? Etait-il à notre recherche ? Et surtout…qu'est-ce qu'il fait seul au milieu de la forêt, alors que son couronnement n'a toujours pas été prononcé ?

« Eh bien, il me semble avoir brisé votre échange. Pardonnez-moi, continuez, je vous prie, je ne faisais que passer. »

« Ernil… » dit Galadh, ayant repris ses esprits plus vite que moi. Puis il se courbe devant lui, et je l'imite dans sa révérence.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas à votre recherche, j'aime moi aussi profiter de la beauté de la forêt aux prémices du printemps. Comment la trouvez-vous, Hanawen ? » il me demande en avançant avec son cheval.

Il me faut un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il s'adresse à moi.

« Heu…Ma…magnifique, Altesse. C'est…magique… »

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

Je refuse par tous les moyens de croiser son regard. La Hana saoule et décontractée qu'il a vu il y a quelques jours n'est plus qu'une loque maladivement timide. Et très très impressionnée.

« Oui…oui c'est le mot. » il dit d'une voix étrangement évasive et mélancolique en promenant son regard sur les arbres qui nous entourent.

Le silence retombe. Lourd, gênant. Galadh me jette parfois des regards paniqués, ne sachant s'il devait se comporter avec lui comme avec Rînmalthen ou simplement se taire et faire comme moi. Il est vraiment perdu dans sa contemplation, alors je me permets de relever la tête. Il est grand. Moins que la première fois que je l'ai vu, car debout à côté des arbres, il paraît aussi normal que vous est moi. Les cheveux autour de son visage sont rangés en une tresse derrière ses oreilles et sa tête, mais des mèches ont été libérées par sa chevauchée. Il ne porte pas d'arme, hors-mis une dague à sa ceinture, et son regard qui dissuaderait un Troll d'attaquer. Il est vêtu simplement, pas comme un prince, mais comme un homme sorti en promenade. Un simple homme voulant profiter de quelques heures de solitude.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, et me sourit.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû défier Rînmalthen de cette manière, il se sent insulté. C'est un ellon très fier, vous savez. »

J'aurais ris si je n'étais pas écrasée par son regard. Rînmalthen m'a dit la même chose de lui, mais ça, hors de question qu'il le sache.

« Lui et moi avons toujours été très proche, lui n'ayant plus de famille et moi n'ayant jamais eus de frères ou de sœurs. Il a longtemps été mon seul ami. Il l'est toujours… »

C'est vraiment touchant la manière qu'ils ont de s'aimer en secret et de ne jamais se le montrer autrement que par des actes cachés. Ils ont sont compliqués quand même.

« Je crois…que vous comptez énormément pour lui aussi. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, c'est un ellon fier. » je laisse glisser.

Il me regarde un long moment, avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Accompagnez-moi, voulez-vous. Marcher jusqu'au palais seul sera d'un ennui mortel. » il dit en s'avançant vers nous.

N'ayant pas le cœur de dire non, je lui emboite le pas, et Galadh nous suit de près.

« Alors, dites-moi, jeune Galadh. Comment avez-vous occupé cette journée loin de vos professeurs ? » il demande un sourire en coin.

Galadh rougit et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Ce qui fait rire le prince d'un rire clair et musical, qui se répercute dans mes entrailles. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si beau.

« Allons, rassurez-vous. Je ne suis pas sensé le dire, mais Rînmalthen et moi nous échappions couramment des enseignements de nos précepteurs, principalement des leçons de géopolitique. »

Galadh soupire. Je sais qu'il déteste écouter le professeur déblatérer durant des heures, je l'ai vu s'endormir plusieurs fois devant Lindir ou le seigneur Elrond. Il soit être rassuré de trouver le prince un peu plus humain. Il rassemble son courage et parle d'une toute petite voix :

« Mais…vous êtes bientôt roi. Vous devez bien connaître vos leçons pour monter sur le trône. »

Thranduil tourne le regard vers lui, et lui sourit. Il le rassure en hochant la tête.

« Le pouvoir implique des responsabilités. Celle de connaître les autres peuples et leur histoire pour diriger le mien en fait partie. Mon père nous a surpris un jour, fuyant à cheval dans les forêts Sud de Doriath…et je suis depuis devenu un élève assidu. »

Son regard croise le mien quelques instant, avant qu'il ne reporte son regard devant lui.

« Mais je ne doute pas que cet écart reste exceptionnel. Un second ne saurait être toléré, que ce soit par moi ou ton tuteur, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » il dit d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Il fit baisser la tête au petit qui hoche la tête rapidement, et avance devant nous, ne supportant plus son regard. Je crois qu'il faut le vivre pour le comprendre. C'est comme des lances qui vous traversent et fouillent votre esprit.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Galadh ! » je dis, alors qu'il a repéré une famille de lapins et a décidé de leur courir après.

Et me voilà seule, encore une fois. Avec le mec le plus intimident de ma connaissance. Sa présence à ma droite me brûle le bras, et je me rappel du touché de sa peau…

« Je dois vous paraître bien étrange, n'est-ce pas ? » il dit au bout de quelques mètres, loin des oreilles de Gal.

Je sursaute, ne m'y attendant pas du tout. Puis, tentant de modérer les battements de mon cœur, je réponds d'un ton détaché, ne voulant laisser transparaître plus de trouble qu'il n'en voit déjà :

« Je vous retourne la question. »

Il sourit.

« Votre arrivée ici doit soulever toutes sortes de doutes et de questions. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir répondre à toutes. » il dit

« Répondez ou ne répondez pas, c'est vous qui décidez. Vous serez bientôt roi, et je ne vous demande pas de vous justifier. »

Il garde le silence quelques instants. Il n'y a que nos pas sur les brindilles et les feuilles mortes, et nos respirations.

« Fingrustui m'a parlé de vos progrès dans le domaine de la guérison. Il est fier de vous.»

Et il change encore de sujet !

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à me parler, lorsque je vous suivais à Henneth Annûn ? »

Moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu-là.

Il est désarçonné quelques instants, pas habitué au franc-parler, mais je préfère lui annoncer la couleur. Je n'ai pas mené la vie facile à Rînmalthen il n'y a pas de raison pour que je courbe l'échine devant une couronne. Et contrairement à son cousin, il ne s'offusque pas de mon comportement. Ce me trouble aussi pour vous dire.

« Eh bien…si je puis être honnête, je pensais que vous vous manifesteriez tôt ou tard. Que vous chercheriez à me voir, afin de vous approprier ce que toutes les jeunes filles convoitent. »

Attends, quoi ?

Je le regarde hébétée, ne sachant si je dois rire ou gueuler. Je reste pétrifiée, le regardant. Non, il est sérieux, il pensait avoir à faire à une prostituée opportuniste.

Bah bien l'image !

« Vous…vous pensiez que je serais intéressée par le pouvoir ? » je dis, la voix rendue basse par la surprise.

« Un chef d'état doit toujours se méfier de ce genre de choses. Mais vous paraissiez trop absorbée par votre amitié avec Fingrustui et Celon pour que je ne m'inquiète plus que cela de votre présence parmi nous. »

« Une adaneth débarque de nulle part et perturbe la tranquillité de votre camp, mais vous ne voyez aucune menace ? »

« Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous auriez tout au plus servit de divertissement au camp de gondoriens, et semé la pagaille entre eux et vos amis, mais vous n'auriez jamais pu porter préjudice à mes hommes. Il suffit de vous regarder pour comprendre. »

Trouduc'…

Je suis assez bien pour distraire des guerriers en manque d'affection, mais pas assez pour représenter une menace ?

« Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, Ernil. » je dis en français.

Il est surpris de mon langage. Je viens d'utiliser le français pour parler à un haut dirigeant elfe. C'est assez maladroit, je dois bien dire, mais c'est tellement drôle de voir cet abruti sûr de lui perdre ses repères. Comme je vois qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir puisqu'il n'a rien comprit, je m'explique.

« Cela signifie que vous ne devez pas juger les apparences, et qu'une personne qui paraît inoffensive peut cacher un guerrier accomplit. » je souris.

« Voyez-vous ça. Et…en êtes-vous un ? » il dit, amusé.

« Hîr Rînmalthen vous le confirmera. » je minaude, pas très sûre de vouloir qu'il ait une conversation avec lui sur nos sessions dans les bois. Ces moments étaient à nous.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas vérifier vos dires moi-même ? » dit-il en arrêtant son cheval.

Quoi ? Non !

« Heu…je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Altesse…vous êtes le prince et …vous n'êtes pas armé. » je tente de le dissuader.

Mais il a déjà attaché son cheval et enlève son manteau qu'il pose sur sa scelle, dévoilant des bras à la musculature impressionnante pour son statut social.

« Je vous en prie, je ne suis que le cousin de votre instructeur. Et ne m'insultez pas en remettant mes capacités lutte en doute. »

Eh merde…je vais devoir me battre contre le prince d'Eryn Galen, alors que je voulais être tranquille juste pour aujourd'hui. Chiottes…

Je soupire lourdement, et me débarrasse aussi de mon manteau que je laisse choir sur une branche d'un arbre mort quelques mètres plus loin. Je décide de ne pas prendre mon épée, mais garde ma deuxième dague, sentant venir le coup de travers. Il est nettement plus âgé et plus expérimenté que moi et a connu plus de bataille que je ne pourrais espérer en compter dans ma vie. Je vais me faire latter la face comme jamais.

Il a un petit sourire à mi-chemin entre la suffisance et l'amusement. Rien à voir avec son cousin quand il prenait les armes face à moi. Je m'approche de lui et sors ma dague, bougeant comme lui, coulant mes mouvements dans les siens, calant ma respiration sur la sienne. Il n'a pas l'intention d'attaquer. Il veut me voir perdre patience et tout ce que j'ai appris pour me prouver que j'ai encore besoin qu'on me protège.

Je fais jouer ma dague dans ma main et lui souris :

« Allons, Altesse, ne jouez pas à cela avec moi. Votre cousin m'a habitué à mieux. »

Il paraît étonné que je fasse mention de Rînmalthen pour en faire un exemple. Il se renfrogne, et attaque comme je l'ai vu faire dans les Emyn Muil. Avec grâce et mesure, il feinte avec son bras, avant de barrer l'espace entre nous de sa dague, de jouer de ses pieds pour tourner comme une danseuse étoile, ses cheveux flamboyants renvoyant la lumière dans mes yeux. Je feinte, esquive et n'ose pas frapper, avant d'être sûre de connaitre ses ruses. Pas dupe pour un sou, il finit par m'allonger d'une balayette. Je retrouve mes esprits, et cri :

« Vous trichez ! »

Il ricane et me tend sa main.

« Mon cousin vous enseigne l'art du combat comme il le vit : à la loyale. Malheureusement, vous apprendrez que vos adversaires ne le seront pas tous. »

J'accepte sa main, et il me remet sur pied sans efforts. Sa poigne est ferme et douce, comme celle de son cousin. Il se recule de moi encore un peu et continu de me sourire.

« Encore ? » il demande avec espièglerie.

Oh et puis zut, tant qu'à faire, autant que cette sortie me serve ! Et je vois bien que ça lui fait du bien de relâcher la pression.

« Surtout, n'ayez pas peur de vous fatiguer. » je ricane à mon tour

« Les dames d'abord… » il sourit

J'attaque cette fois. Avec autant de fermeté et de précision qu'avec Rînmalthen dans les bois. Il feinte, frappe, rit, tourne. J'ai l'impression de jouer avec un enfant.

« Vous frappez comme un troll ! » je me moque

« Et c'est un gobelin déguisé en elfe qui ose parler ? » il répond sur le même ton.

Il est marrant en fait. C'est troublant comment ils peuvent changer d'humeur et de caractère comme de chemise. En publique froids et en privé chaleureux et joueurs. Cette famille me rend folle.

Le silence reprend sa place, la lourdeur en moins. Nos souffles et nos gémissements se mêlent, et alors que je m'y attends le moins, il fait voler ma première dague. Je sors la deuxième, alors qu'il me charge et me colle contre un tronc, sa propre dague sous mon menton et la mienne contre mon ventre. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder savourer ma défaite, un sourire moqueur, mais un regard d'une profondeur abyssale. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu me perdre autant dans ses yeux, un regard qui contrairement à celui de Rînmalthen contenait trop d'informations différentes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il veut, mais il me scrute pendant encore longtemps, avant de parler.

« C'est étrange comme vous n'avez pas changé et pourtant vous semblez si différente…Hana. » il murmure

Lui m'appelle par mon nom, alors que son abruti de cousin qui me connait mieux que lui reste coincé dans son délire Adaneth. Je suis perturbée par la familiarité qu'il se permet en me souriant et traînant son doigt le long de ma joue. Voilà enfin une différence notable avec Rînmalthen. Il ne se serait jamais permit une telle proximité dans nos premiers jours. Il finit par se reprendre et mettre fin à ma gêne.

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Epuiser votre prince ne vous rendra pas votre liberté. » il dit en reprenant son air supérieur et suffisant.

Quel con !

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, bien que je sache que vous n'y aurez jamais consenti. »

Il rit du nez en remettant son manteau. Galadh avait assisté à l'échange, et était resté tétanisé, ne comprenant pas s'il s'agissait d'un véritable affrontement ou d'un simple accrochage.

« Jeune Galadh ! Vous revenez juste à temps pour le tir à l'arc ! J'allais justement montrer à votre mère que tirer comme un nain est suffisant pour chasser mais handicapant sur un champ de bataille. » il sourit en tendant un arc et des flèches au petit.

Il change encore…je vais perdre la boule ! Il sourit à peine et paraît pourtant tout à fait sérieux. Je me masse les tempes et vais m'assoir sur un tronc, les regardants faires. Il a moins de savoir-faire avec les jeunes que Rînmalthen, je le vois à la manière qu'il a de parler avec impatience à Galadh. Pourtant, son savoir-faire millénaire lui est tellement connu qu'il n'a aucun mal à expliquer ce qu'il attend du petit. Je me laisse attendrir devant Galadh qui reprend petit à petit confiance en lui, devant le Prince, prenant note de ces conseils, et s'appliquant à lui plaire. Je vois de là où je suis que Thranduil est sensible aux efforts que fait Galadh pour lui plaire, mais il n'en montre rien au garçon.

« C'est un garçon vaillant. Il présence beaucoup de qualités, plus que je ne pouvais en voir, au premier jour. » il dit, alors que nous marchons de nouveau.

L'après-midi a bien avancé, et le couvert des arbres filtre une lumière de plus en plus rare. A tel point qu'avec ma vue d'avant, je ne verrais plus grand-chose. C'est le cas de Galadh qui a cessé de courir dans tous les sens.

« Vous devez penser que je me joue de vous, mais…s'il continu de progresser, une place pourra lui être accordée dans nos rangs. Si toutefois, il sait se tenir en digne soldat d'Eryn Galen. Mais avec son tuteur, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. » il dit sur le même ton.

Déroutant je vous dis.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

« Allons, ne paraissez pas aussi étonnée. Rînmalthen a raison. Les orphelins méritent qu'on leur prête attention. Ceux issu de famille royale plus que d'autres. »

Ce n'est donc plus un secret pour personne. Il sait que son père est Elendil.

« Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre dans son royaume. Il aurait été traité en paria et trainé dans la boue. C'est un digne membre du peuple de Numenor, leur courage et leur loyauté coule dans ses veines. Je n'aurais jamais permis qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit sous ma responsabilité. Il s'agit de mon fils. » je dis avec conviction

Le prince perd son regard dans les arbres devant nous.

« Dans ce cas il est heureux que vous ayez croisé son chemin. » il conclu

Nous marchons en silence encore quelques longues minutes, alors que la pénombre s'installe pour de bon. Je suis distraite dans mes pensées, essayant de comprendre l'homme qui marche à côté de moi, avant que ma cheville ne se torde dans une racine. Un craquement pas très rassurant retenti. Sur la même jambe qui me faisait boiter il y a quelques années. Et biensûr, Finn doit être en train de pioncer à l'heure qu'il est. C'est ma chance !

Thranduil s'arrête et me regarde souffler en essayant de masser ma cheville qui double de volume. Il lève les yeux au ciel, et se penche sur moi.

« Cessez de gesticuler comme un ver. Vous n'allez faire qu'aggraver la situation. » il dit, agacé de mon comportement puéril, alors qu'une larme descend sur ma joue.

Il retire ma botte avec délicatesse (mais ça fait quand même un mal de chien), et retrousse le bas de mon pantalon. C'est moche, même dans le noir, on peut voir que la couleur n'est pas normale. Galadh vient regarder, même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas intervenir. La médecine, ce n'est pas son truc, je le sais depuis qu'il m'a vu recoudre Tanan et a tourné de l'œil à la vue de l'aiguille. Je ne suis pas douillette non plus, mais je n'aime pas la vue du sang, et les os qui craquent sous mes mains ne sont jamais agréables.

Le Prince ne semble même pas dérangé par la vue de la chose. Il a dû voir pire, c'est sûr, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent obligé d'examiner ça lui-même. Il pourrait laisser un professionnel s'en occuper. Non pas que je ne lui fait pas confiance, mais…j'ai pas confiance.

« Heu…est-ce que vous êtes sûrs que…ahaahhhAHHHAA ! »

Il a profité de mon inattention pour me remettre ma cheville en place !

« Mais ça ne va pas ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! » je beugle

« Et risquer que vous vous débattiez ? Et on dit généralement merci quand quelqu'un qui n'est pas obligé de vous aider le fait ! » dit le Prince en déchirant un bout de sa tunique pour bander ma cheville.

« Merci… » je couine

« Je vous en prie. Maintenant… »

Il me soulève comme un sac de plus et me pose sur le dos de son propre cheval.

« Essayez de ne pas glisser, cette fois. Et vous et moi allons devoir marchez, jeune Galadh. Votre mère a besoin de ce cheval plus que vous. » il dit devant la mine déconfite de Gal qui espérait une petite place avec moi. Pour lui faire oublier le temps et ses ampoules, il lui parle de la marche qu'il a effectuée lors de la bataille du Dagorlad. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour s'attirer toute l'attention et l'admiration du petit. Je l'écoute distraitement, essayant de ne pas bouger ma cheville qui pendait dans le vide. Je souris en voyant que Gal aussi a failli tomber tant il est absorbé par le récit de son Prince. Prince qui en ce moment est plus un jeune homme essayant de distraire un petit de la peine de sa mère. Biensûr il n'a rien à voir avec Glorfindel, mais une certaine fascination nait en tous ceux qui le regardent et l'écoutent.

Nous arrivons quelques heures plus tard, devant les portes du palais. Tellement incognito que même les gardes n'ont pas reconnu leur prince. Il a fallu s'approcher et l'entendre les menacer de les faire décapiter s'ils s'obstinaient à attendre l'ordre d'un prince qu'ils pensent garder. Je souris en le voyant envoyer des menaces pour faire paniquer les pauvres gardes qui n'ont plus tant sommeille que ça tant ils paniquent.

«Arrêtez ça, ils vont regretter d'avoir bien fait leur travail ! » je ris

« Je ne fais que m'assurer qu'ils continuent à le faire aussi bien. » il répond avec sérieux, mais une lueur au fond du regard.

Je sors un petit rire, et nous arrivons vers les écuries. Il m'aide à descendre, avant qu'on emporte son cheval.

« Veillez à ne pas appuyer sur votre cheville. J'ai beau l'avoir remise à sa place, elle reste encore fragile, et sera encore douloureuse quelques semaines. Je vous ferais porter des infusions contre la douleur » il dit comme un médecin traitant parle à sa patiente.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaitre. » je souris

« J'ai assez vécu pour acquérir ces connaissances. » il me répond.

« Et je l'ai aidé à pratiquer. Qui croyez-vous a formé Fingrustui. » j'entends parler Rînmalthen.

Eh merde…il est là depuis combien de temps, lui ?

« Cousin ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'enverrais pas tes hommes à nos trousses. » dit Thranduil d'un air détaché devant le regard glaçant du Conui.

« J'avoue y avoir pensé, mais après avoir constaté l'absence de ma pupille et de sa mère, j'en ai conclu que je ne devais pas interrompre votre journée. »

« Non, en effet. Cela aurait été bien dommage, nous nous sommes tellement amusés. N'est-ce pas, jeune Galadh ? »

Je rêve où il essaye d'énerver l'autre ? En tout cas ça marche bien, parce que Galadh n'ayant pas saisi les desseins de son Prince, répond avec un trop d'enthousiasme :

« Oh oui, Ernil ! Ressortirons-nous bientôt ? »

« Certainement pas ! » le coupe Rînmalthen « Et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le répéter. Maintenant regagnez vos appartements, un dîner et vos devoirs vous attendent. »

Il est tellement sec et sur les nerfs qu'il ne vient même pas à l'idée du petit de contester. Il m'embrasse rapidement, et courre vers sa chambre.

« Eh bien, pour de l'autorité… » dit Thranduil, sans sourire, mais avec le même air détaché. « J'espère que tu laisseras tout de même Hanawen me régaler un peu plus de sa compagnie ce soir pour le dîner ? »

Heu…il joue à quoi là ?

Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je pète un câble pour que ça rentre ? Et le pire c'est qu'il m'utilise pour énerver encore plus son cousin.

« Adaneth est une femme libre de ses choix. Je n'ai pas intervenir auprès d'elle. »

« Je suis lasse de toute façon. Et ma cheville me fait encore mal… » je dis en désespoir de cause, priant pour qu'il me foute la paix.

« Voilà qui est bien dommage. Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne nuit à tous les deux. » il dit avant de disparaître sans un mot de plus.

Si j'avais été un cartoon, ma mâchoire toucherait le sol, et mes yeux sortiraient de leurs orbites.

Mais c'est quoi ce mec ? C'est quoi leur problème à tous les deux ?

« Je ne pensais pas que lorsque vous m'aviez confié l'éducation de Galadh, vous vous chargerez vous-même de tout saboter. » il dit, froidement, sans même me regarder.

« Je suis désolée » je dis, sincèrement. J'avais conscience qu'en faisant ça, je l'inquièterais en plus de l'emmerder. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela servirait au Prince pour l'atteindre.

« Vous pensez que c'est un jeu ? Vous pensez qu'il suffit de sourire au prince pour qu'il se montre doux et avenant ? » il dit en me regardant cette fois.

« Non, je ne pensais pas… »

Si…si, tu l'as trouvé sympathique et tu es tombée dedans, comme une mouche dans le miel.

« Non, vous ne pensez pas. Vous ne pensez jamais, et je pensais avoir réglé ça à Imladris. » il dit durement.

Je me sens comme une gamine qu'on réprimande. Ce que je suis en fait, si on y regarde de plus près.

« Je…je voulais passer une journée avec Galadh pour profiter encore un peu de sa présence. Je savais qu'après le couronnement, il ne pourra plus venir me voir, et je voulais lui parler de son père avant qu'un autre ne le fasse. Parce que c'est ma responsabilité. » je bafouille, essayant de me redonner une contenance.

« Ne refaites plus jamais ça. » il dit froidement, alors que j'ai la tête baissé. Un trémolo dans sa voix me fait remonter le regard jusqu'au sien, et je vois qu'il s'est sincèrement inquiété.

« Je le jure. » je dis, espérant le rassurer. Il baisse le regard jusqu'à me cheville, puis s'approche de moi. Je panique, ne je sachant ce qu'il va faire.

Puis il passe un bras sous le mien, et l'enroule autour de ma taille. Etant trop petite pour me servir de béquille, il me soulève entièrement, et je me retrouve calée contre lui, la tête contre son épaule. Il m'emmène à travers les dédales de couloirs, de ponts, de plateformes, puis me pose enfin devant ma porte.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il l'ouvre d'une main, et chasse du regard la pauvre servante qui attendait mon retour, assise sur une chaise devant le feu. Elle referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Nulle doute que demain, tout le palais saura que l'adaneth a encore attiré le Conui dans son pieux. J'ai entendu cette rumeur plusieurs fois dans les rues et les couloirs. Ils disent que le Conui m'a trouvé devant un bordel sur la route durant la guerre, et que je l'aurais ensorcelé pour m'approprier son âme et qu'il prenne soin de moi, en échange de faveurs…Il n'y a rien de plus éloigné de la vérité. Déjà parce que pour aller aux putes, il faut un minimum de relâchement, chose dont il est totalement dépourvu. Et ensuite, je doute que le Conui soit homme à se laisser corrompre aussi facilement. Quoi que je n'ai jamais essayé. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit un amant passionné, si j'en juge par sa manière de se battre.

Arrêtes de penser à ça ou tu vas leur donner raison.

Oui…la sortie a dû bien me fatiguer.

Il me pose sur la chaise où la servante était assise, et par me chercher une couverture. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je tremblais. Il la déploie sur mes épaules, et pose un genou à terre pour regarder mon pied. Il garde le silence et part quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec un bol et de vrais bandages. Il s'agenouille à nouveau, et prend un peu de la mixture grasse dans sa main, avant de me masser la cheville. Je pense au début que ça va faire mal, alors je la ramène vers moi. Il me regarde, et la prend doucement dans ses mains. Il fait des cercles avec ses pouces et exerce des pressions là où ça me fera du bien. Je me relâche au bout de quelques mouvements de doigts sur ma cheville. Il est doux, soigneux.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait venir Finn ou Eiliant ? » je demande, alors qu'il reprend encore un peu de crème dans sa main.

« Fingrustui doit veiller sur son épouse, et Eiliant étudie dans la Maison du Peuple. Ce n'est pas une chose qui nécessite que je les dérange. » il dit, froidement.

« Tant mieux. » je dis, alors qu'il arrête ses geste sous la surprise. Il reprend, dans le même silence.

Raaah ! Il m'énerve !

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Si vous voulez réutiliser cette cheville un jour… »

« Non ! Je parle de ça, entre nous ! Ce silence ! » je m'énerve.

Il garde le silence. Je reprends mon pied.

« Ne m'ignorez pas ! »

Il soupire et lève un regard las vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Une vraie conversation ! Comme on en avait avant, vous me dites ce qui vous chagrine et on en discute. »

« Vous semblez en avoir plus sur le cœur que moi. » il dit en réajustant sa posture. « Allez-y. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez entendre. »

« Je… »

Bah vas-y ! Parle !

« Je… » je bloque.

Il lève un sourcil et garde le silence.

« Je suis désolée. » je fini par souffler.

Heu…non. Non ce n'est pas ce que tu es sensée dire.

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu vos excuses, n'en rajoutez pas. » il commence

« Non ! Non, je suis désolée de vous traité comme je l'ai fait dernière fois. Vous aviez raison, j'étais saoule et je ne mesurais pas mes mots. »

Il semble ne pas comprendre sur le coup, puis il baisse la tête. Il semble hésiter avant de dire :

« Tu avais tes raisons. Je n'aurais jamais dû te cacher la véritable raison de ta venue. Te cacher mon égoïsme était une erreur. Mais je sais que tu peux me pardonner. »

« Biensûr que je le peux. Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'avez gardé en vie simplement pour vous. Vous êtes un homme bon, Rînmalthen. » je dis en enfreignant la barrière qu'il a mis entre nous la dernière fois. Mais c'est lui qui a commencé à me tutoyer en premier.

Il lève le regard, soulagé. Mon Dieu que ça m'a manqué ! Je reprends mon souffle comme si j'en avais été privée durant tout ce temps. Ma dépendance à cet homme ne peut pas être normale.

« Et vous êtes une personne des plus fascinantes, Hana. » il dit

Enfin ! Enfin il dit mon nom ! Je lui souris en retour. Son regard sur moi change comme si lui aussi était plus rassuré de m'avoir à nouveau près de lui. Il hésite quelques instants, puis il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux… » je laisse échapper, hypnotisée par son regard.

Je me reprends, alors qu'il sourit, honteuse, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais encore me perdre là-dedans, plus encore qu'au premier jour. Voilà de quoi manque le regard de Thranduil : le sien je ne l'aime pas.

« Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Lorsque je t'ai appelé, m'as-tu entendu ? »

Je comprends après quelques secondes de quoi il parle. Après le dîner avec son cousin, il sait qu'il m'a parlé de mon pendentif et de son importance à ses yeux. Il a dû penser si fort à moi que je l'ai entendu dans l'autre monde. Soudain, je me rappelle les paroles en sindarin que je pouvais entendre chez moi, sans les comprendre.

« Oui. » je réponds, simplement.

Son sourire s'élargit. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de joie sur ce visage qui, il y a quelques instants était renfrogné. Ils sont vraiment perturbants les deux. Surtout lui, avec son regard qui me dévore l'âme.

« Mais…je ne peux pas tout comprendre. » j'ajoute en faisant référence aux autre paroles qui tournent encore dans ma tête.

« C'est du doriathrim. Je te l'expliquerais au moment voulu. »

Je ne dis rien, trop contente de notre proximité retrouvée. Soudain, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, ses doigts viennent caresser ma joue.

« Hana… tu es si naïve. Ne ressors plus jamais sans m'avoir prévenu au préalable. Et surtout pas avec le Prince. Bien que je comprenne que tu veuille passer du temps avec lui pour le connaitre. » il murmure

« Et c'est cela qui t'effraie ? » je souris « Que je préfère la compagnie du prince ? »

Il a l'air embarrassé, et détourne le regard. Je ris.

« Il est vrai que c'est un ellon tout ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, et il a beaucoup à offrir pour peu que l'on se donne la peine de le connaitre. Mais je ne le connais pas comme toi. Sa compagnie n'est pas aussi agréable que je le voudrais. » je finis pas confesser.

Il relève la tête et me dit :

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit avant ton dîner avec le Prince, mais il ne faut pas te faire d'illusions. Il est froid et calculateur, et cherche son intérêt là où il peut se le permettre, c'est-à-dire partout et avec n'importe qui. Il sait quel fascination il peut engendrer chez les jeunes femmes, et il en joue allègrement. Ne tombe pas dans le piège. »

Il me met en garde comme si j'en étais à mon premier rodéo. Je sais ce qu'il est, même s'il est fascinant et déroutant. Mais il n'est pas comme Rînmalthen. La sincérité manque cruellement à ses paroles.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur pour moi. » je dis.

Il est gêné que je remarque ce qu'il veut me cacher. Son intérêt pour moi me surprend et me fait chaud dans le ventre. Tout comme je ne peux plus ignorer les papillons quand son regard croise le mien, ni la brûlure quand sa peau touche la mienne. Tout comme je ne peux pas ignorer ses yeux brulants sur moi, alors que je ne le regarde pas. C'est à mon tour de le toucher, de poser ma main sur son épaule herculéenne. Il me regarde de nouveau et je lui souris. Ses doigts retournent sur ma joue.

« J'ai menti. » il murmure, puis reprend comme je ne comprends pas, « Notre arrivée ici a changé mes sentiments à ton égard…non, elle les magnifiés. »

Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine, et alors que je crois qu'il va s'arrêter, le visage de Rînmalthen touche le mien. Plus vite que la pensée, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est le baiser le plus long et le plus court de mon existence. D'abord doux, puis passionné, je dois m'accrocher à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber du tabouret tant je tremble. Même à genoux devant moi, il me domine de sa taille impressionnante. Il glisse une main assurée sur mes reins, et mêle ses doigts à mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser.

Je dois me reprendre, et lâcher ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle. Je garde les yeux fermés pour calmer mes ardeurs et retrouver mes esprits, mais son souffle sur mes lèvres et son odeur et la fluidité soyeuse de ses cheveux dans mes mains ne m'aident vraiment pas.

 _Ne fais pas ça. Pas comme ça._

« Nous…nous devrions nous coucher. Chacun dans sa chambre. » j'ajoute, alors que je le sens repartir.

Il se reprend également. Il se recule légèrement, et me regarde. Comme pour m'imprimer dans son esprit.

« Oui. Tu dois te reposer. » il murmure de sa voix grave, et je dois calmer les battements dans mon ventre.

Il se relève et me tend la main. Je la saisi, et il me soutien, avant de me donner une canne pour m'aider à me déplacer. Puis il s'éloigne de moi.

« Bonne nuit, Hana. » il dit en s'inclinant devant moi.

Je suis encore trop sonnée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il me sourit, et sort, ne me laissant que le souvenir de sa chaleur sur mes lèvres, et son odeur dans la pièce.

Je porte une main à mes lèvres et les caresses du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour!**

 **Je vous envoi un nouveau chapitre! Soyez indulgents mes amis, je fais ce que je peux avec les cours.**

 **Oui, Hana a enfin embrassé le Commandant de son coeur (ouh que c'est joliment dit!), et ils se sont avoué leur attirance réciproque...mais jusqu'où cela ira-t-il? Tin tinnnnnnn (musique de suspens)**

 **Thranduil devient de plus en plus clair dans l'esprit général, c'est un pauvre gars qui souffre de sa condition et de l'absence de Papa Oropher et qui du coup se défoule du Rînou chéri...enfin bref, la famille est trèèèès compliqué chez les elfes de la famille royale.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir!**

 **Chapitre 16**

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui a pu se passer après notre baiser, ce soir-là. Je suis allée me coucher, cela est une certitude, puisque je me suis réveillée dans mes draps. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi céder, comme ça, alors que j'ai réussi pendant aussi longtemps à cacher ce que j'avais au fond ? Lui y a cédé aussi. Je ne comprends pas, tout cela me passe loin au-dessus de la tête.

Il se risquerait pas avec une fille humaine, une Adaneth. Il mettrait en danger sa réputation, sa carrière pour quelques minutes d'évasion ? Il est surprenant, étrange et tellement adorable. Tellement qu'il en est irréel. Pourquoi est-ce que moi, la fille qui n'a fait qu'attirer des soucis à tous mes compagnons, ne mettrais pas les pendules à l'heure, pour une fois ? Je suis assez lucide pour comprendre que je n'ai aucun avenir avec cet homme, je ne dois pas l'encourager vers cette voie…et pourtant…et pourtant tout mon corps hurle pour ses mains et son regard, encore une fois.

Je me giflerais si je le pouvais…mais je suis déjà assez esquintée comme ça sans que j'en rajoute avec mes conneries.

Je crois qu'il est temps que je mette des mots sur ce que j'ai au fond de moi. Depuis Imladris, lorsque je voulais me convaincre que ce que je voulais de lui n'était que son enseignement, je savais que je m'aventurais sur un terrain glissant. Et voilà que j'ai touché le fond. Je suis sans espoirs. Non, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose en lui signerait ma fin. Je ne peux pas continuer avec lui, et pourtant, envisager de me passer de lui me crève aussi sûrement que de m'enfiler un sac plastique sur la tête. Non, maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je ne me laisserais pas tout gâcher.

Bah bien on dirait une schizophrène. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux.

 _Si...tu le veux lui._

Oui, mais la question est: me veut-il, lui aussi? Est-ce que ce sont de vrais sentiments ou est-ce qu'il tente de tester ce que l'Adaneth a à offrir? Un peu comme ce que peuvent prétendre les rumeurs. C'est vrai quand j'y repense, l'autre jour je réparais mon arc adossée à un pilier à côté des bassins et des servantes qui étendaient le linge disaient que j'avais l'air de bien m'accrocher à lui et qu'il ne fallait pas me faire de faux espoirs, qu'il voulait simplement un peu d'exotisme. De l'exotisme. Il n'a pas dû être déçu.

 _Tu te montes le chou mon coeur..._

Je soupire lourdement en sortant du lit, inexplicablement de mauvaise humeur. Je ne me souviens de ma cheville qu'une fois le pied à terre.

"AAAAhh! Merde!" je hurle en m'écrasant.

Je me redresse difficilement et attrape la canne qu'il m'a laissé hier. Je vais devoir me trimballer ce truc toute la journée. Super. Il faut que je demande à Finn...

"Demoiselle! On vous réclame dans le petit salon." me dit une servant qui a dû entendre mon réveil.

"Je viens!" je grogne

Je me relève et boite lamentablement pour enfiler un peignoir et ne pas apparaître en chemise devant le visiteur. Mon coeur s'emballe. Et si c'était lui? Non...il doit être occupé ailleurs. Je le reverrais sûrement ce soir.

Je vais dans le petit salon, essayant de soigner ma démarche du mieux que je le peux. Je deviens nauséeuse quand je vois mon invité surprise.

"Ernîl..."je dis en m'inclinant.

"Je vous en prie, vous êtes déjà assez mal en point." il dit en me faisant signe de me redresser.

Des bleus et des courbatures que je ne me souviens pas m'être infligées, me font grimacer. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à sa visite. Pas après hier soir. Pourquoi pas, en même temps. C'est lui le proprio de la maison, il fait ce qu'il veut. Je dois donc ravaler ma question ,à savoir: qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici?

"Je viens m'enquérir de votre état, y étant quelque peu responsable. Comment vous sentez-vous?" il demande, sans même me regarder, traînant sa haute silhouette royale dans la pièce.

Je ne bouge pas, me contentant de le regarder bouger. Je ravale ma salive et ma gorge sèche me fait tousser.

"Bien, je vais...bien."

"Tant mieux." il ajoute très vite.

"Bien, puisque vous ne pouvez vous déplacer normalement, je propose que vous passiez la journée ici, votre cas sera excusé auprès de Fingrustui, et Eiliant veillera sur vous."

Chiotte!

"Non, je peux très bien suivre l'enseignement, aujourd'hui. Finn ne me pardonnera pas de manquer deux jours de suite!"

C'est faux, biensûr, mais je ne peux pas rester dans cet appartement aussi luxueux soit-il! Je vais ruminer toute la journée, et le soir venu, Galadh va trouver une vieille pie amère!

"Rînmalthen lui a expliqué votre...écart d'hier. Il comprend, n'en doutez pas."

Mon écart? Et lui? Il a un royaume entier à sa charge, disparaître une journée est très irresponsable et peut avoir des répercussions plus grave que louper une journée de cours. Je ferme la bouche et ravale mon amertume. C'est le Prince, il ordonne on obéit. Mon Dieu, mon ancien moi se serait étouffée devant son autosuffisance.

"Puis-je tout de même rester seule? Je ne veux pas priver Eiliant de sa journée."

"Eliant a assez prit d'avance pour se permettre quelques jours de repos. De plus il a manifesté beaucoup d'enthousiasme à accepter sa mission. Celon le fera mener à vos appartements. Il est biensûr hors de question d'essayer d'échapper à sa vigilance. Il doit intégrer la garde royale le siècle prochain. Vous faites un bon entraînement." il ajoute avec un sourire en coin.

"Si je comprends bien, je dois rester prisonnière de ses murs à cause d'une pauvre entorse?"

"N'insistez pas...Rînmalthen a assez beuglé pour vous garder à l'abris, ne rajoutez pas à ma migraine..." il dit en se massant les tempes.

Je souffle. Il est chiant le vieux!

Enfin, je suis tout aussi vieille si j'en suis leur logique. Trois mille ans putain...

"Bon, puis-je espérer que vous serez à ma table, ce soir?" il dit en joignant ses mains devant lui.

"Eh bien..."

"Ou préférez-vous que je vienne pour le déjeuner?" il dit avec un le même demi-sourire.

La peste soit de ces elfes!

"Bien sûr..." je réponds avant de comprendre ce que je sors.

"Dans ce cas..." il dit en inclinant la tête, la main sur la poitrine. Puis il sort.

Non mais c'est quoi cette famille?!

La servante revient en courant, avec des serviettes. Oui, je dois prendre un bain. J'ai dormi avec ma transpiration et les brindilles dans mes cheveux...ça gratte. Je m'assois sur un tabouret, alors que la jeune elfe me retire le bandage de ma cheville.

"Quel est ton nom?" je demande. Quitte à être coince ici, autant faire connaissance avec celle qui prend soin de moi depuis mon arrivée.

Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts étonnés. Puis, les rougeurs aux joues, elle murmure:

"Gwirith..."

Avril.

"C'est un beau nom." je murmure aussi

Elle rougi encore, et se relève pour débarrasser mes cheveux des brindilles.

"Parler aux domestiques n'est pas une pratique courante par chez nous. Mais je vous remercie."

Je souris.

"J'ai été dans le palais de Durin IV dans la Moria, et les servantes étaient si bavarde que je n'avais même pas à leur répondre."

"Oui, c'est ce que j'entends dire des femmes nains. On me dit aussi qu'elles sont tellement rares qu'ordinairement elles ne servent pas, mais sont servies."

"Oh, je vois." je dis, en réalisant que si ça se trouve, ils ont dépêché des nobles pour prendre soin de nous.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que les femmes elfes, elles ne sont pas si rares. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir rencontré de noble dame à la cour."

"Oh, elles sont très présentes, demoiselles! Mais elles préfèrent la tranquillité des bains, le soleil et la forêt pour jouer de la harpe et échanger sur les nouveautés dans le royaume." elle me dit en toute innocence.

"Comme moi." je dis, sans amertume, mais je la vois rougis et changer de position dans son malaise.

"Demoiselle..."

"Non, je t'en prie, Gwirith. Tu me connais mieux que n'importe quel courtisan, et tu mieux que quiconque ce qu'il se passe et se dit entre ces murs. Ilest normale qu'à la moindre rumeur sur mes faits et gestes je pense à toi." je dis doucement, ne cherchant pas à la mettre mal à l'aise.

"Demoiselle..."elle répète, avant de reprendre son souffle "Je ne disais pas à mal...les servantes plus âgées mo posent beaucoup de questions, vous savez. Elles ont peur que vous soyez assez mauvaises, et que vous détourniez d'elles leurs époux par la magie noire..."

"Alors c'est cela ce que vous vous racontez entre vous? Que je suis une sorcière voleuse de maris?"

J'attrape ses mains dans mes cheveux, et la fait venir devant moi.

"Gwirith...est-ce que tu vois une sorcière en moi? Une forme de magie quelconque qui pourrait vous nuire?" je demande, doucement.

Elle me scrute, d'abord intriguée, puis sûre d'elle. Elle secoue la tête.

"Eh bien, ma chère, j'aimerais que tu fasse en sorte que plus rien ne sorte de ces murs, à partir d'aujourd'hui, est-ce bien clair?"

Elle acquiesce. Je lui souris, et la laisse retourner à son travail. Si personne ne prends la peine de leur parler, tu m'étonnes que ça devienne l'anarchie et qu'ils fassent la loi. Je ne suis pas royaliste, loin de là, mais le prolétariat a ses limites quand on en vient à ma vie privée, et aux rumeurs douteuses liées à ma race.

Elle se montre beaucoup plus bavarde qu'au départ. Je crois que la discussion a aidé de ce côté là aussi. Ne pas tisser de liens affectifs avec les servantes pour ne pas culpabiliser quand il faut gueuler est une erreur. Mieux tu les connais et mieux il veulent faire leur boulot. Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas mariée, mais qu'un guérisseur dont elle refuse de me donner le nom, lui fait tourner la tête depuis qu'il a fait accoucher sa soeur. Je sais qu'elle habite dans le pavillon des servants avec sa soeur et son frère qui son cuisinier et femme de chambre. Ils sont heureux, et n'ont presque pas connu leurs parents, ils ont été élevés par la gouvernante qui récolte toutes les rumeurs du palais pour en faire des histoires d'horreur. Il faudrait que j'ai une conversation avec elle.

Elle me coule un bain chaud qui me fait un bien fou, tant je suis courbaturée. Elle me masse les épaules et me peigne les cheveux avec des onguents aux parfums qui me sont inconnus mais hypnotiques, me frotte le corps avec un savons de rose, et j'ai même droit à une épilation! Je ne savais pas que ça se faisait chez eux, c'est magique! Il avait raison le Prince. Cette journée de détente me fait énormément de bien. Elle me sèche, me bande de nouveau ma cheville qui me permet de marcher à nouveau, et me fait enfiler une robe que dame Celebrian a fait faire pour moi. Un magnifique manteau orange et jaune ouvert sous le ventre et tissé de perles et brodé d'or autour de la poitrine. Et avec, un pantalon ample de la même couleur, brodé à la ceinture et au-dessus des chevilles. Elle met des huiles parfumées dans mes cheveux et les rends soyeux. Elles les tresse avec des perles, avant de me parfumer de lavande. Elle ne met pas autant de soin dans ma toilette, d'habitude.

"Merci." je dis, alors qu'elle m'enfile ma dernière chaussure orange et or. Une vraie oeuvre d'art. J'avoue avec honte ne pas connaitre le contenu de ma garde robe, vu que ce sont les servantes qui s'en sont occupées pendant mon dîner avec le Prince, mais je me promet d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Elle me sourit en retour.

"Le banui, Wen. Même sans artifices. Maintenant, vous devez vous hâter de rejoindre le petit salon, je crains que nous n'ayons que trop fait attendre le pauvre Eiliant." elle sourit.

J'aime son audace. Une servante docile et soumise m'aurait tellement contrariée! Je sors, et la laisse ranger la salle de toilette. Je trouve en effet Eiliant dans le salon, discutant avec le Capitaine de la Garde.

"Eh bien, eh bien...regardez qui décide de me rendre visite." je souris en voyant Celon, plus grand et fier que jamais.

"Et je ne regrette pas mon audace. Eryn Galen a fait de toi une véritable elfe, Hana." il dit en m'examinant.

J'ignore sa phrase que je ne sais comment prendre et me tourne vers Eiliant. Il a représenté ce que je devais détester pendant tout le voyage et il s'est révélé être un ange avec Gal et moi. J'ai un peu de remords quand je repense au fait que c'est moi qui lui ai volé ses vêtements alors qu'il était en train de se baigner et j'ai échangé sa camomille contre un laxatif naturel...pas fière de moi du tout. Et il est là, debout au milieu de la pièce un petit sourire plein de chaleur et d'innocence. Tellement pur...

"Bonjour, Eiliant. J'ai entendu dire que tu as insisté pour venir t'occuper de moi. Je t'en remercie. Autant que ce soit quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance."

Son sourire s'élargie de plaisir. Il veut vraiment prendre soin de moi. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire? J'ai vraiment besoin d'amis à la cour. Et comme les nobliau me font la gueule...

Il se penche la main sur la poitrine et se redresse, sa chevelure flamboyante glissant sur ses épaules.

"C'est un honneur pour moi de vous servir, Hanawen."

Oh qu'il est chou!

Je me retourne vers Celon avec un regard suppliant.

"Ne peux-tu pas rester?"

Il sourit.

"Hélas non, Hana. Mais si la peur de l'ennui guide ta question, sache que Eiliant a prévu de te faire rattraper ton retard dans tes études. Bonne journée!" il dit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le fourbe!

Je me retourne vers Eiliant.

"Bon...quel est le programme, professeur?" je dis d'une voix lasse.

Mais je m'arrête dans mon élan quand je remarque qu'il m'ignore totalement, préférant la beauté cuivrée dans mon dos. Alors c'est donc lui...le fameux Eldar qui fait le coeur de ma servante est Eiliant. Bon bah puisque je n'ai rien à faire de la journée, on va jouer les agences matrimoniales. Je souris malicieusement, et me retourne vers Gwirith.

"Jeune fille (la bonne blague, elle doit avoir cinq cent ans de plus que moi), je dois me concentrer sur des leçons que Finn m'a fait parvenir. Je peux te faire confiance pour prendre soin de mon invité. A tout à l'heure!" je chantonne en refermant la porte de ma chambre à clé derrière moi, les laissant seuls dans le salon, avant qu'ils aient pu émettre la moindre objection.

Je n'entends plus rien. Ca va bien se passer.

Du coup , je me retrouve sans rien à faire. Ben oui, ce n'est pas tout d'inventer des raisons, il faut un plan de secours. Soudain, une idée folle me vient à l'idée. Mais il va falloir être très prudente. Mon dieu que c'est excitant!

Je colle une nouvelle fois mon oreille contre la porte, et entends un rire cristallin, celui d'Eiliant. Ils ont autres choses à faire que de me surveiller. Laissons l'amour naissant absorber leurs pensées, et mo, je vais rejoindre l'arène. Je retire ma robe et enfile quelque chose de plus pratique aux armoiries de la famille Royale, et attache mes cheveux en une longue natte bâclée, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Je jette un dernier regard derrière moi, sers un peu plus le bandage autour de ma cheville qui va me permettre de marcher à peu près droit, et ni un ni deux, saute la rambarde du balcon. J'atterri lourdement sur le sol, mais rien ne me fait mal, j'en conclu que je peux continuer sans faire plus de bruit. Je longe le pavillon et respire à grandes goulées l'air chargé de parfums printaniers. Il me faut quelques minutes avant de dépasser les quartiers militaires où je risque de tomber sur quelqu'un au courant de mon congé. Je marche tranquillement (enfin "boîte" est plus approprié) sur le sentier qui s'éloigne de la petite ville, puis décide de sortir pour m'éloigner du sentier et de quelque visiteur importun. Des clameurs me viennent de l'arène et je comprends que les entraînements ont virés aux paris et aux combats organisés. Chose que j'aurais été sûre de ne jamais trouver chez leurs cousins d'Imladris.

Mon coeur bat la chamade alors que je m'approche de l'arène. Je vois un véritable mur d'armures cuivrées. Je ne sais pas comme je pourrais possiblement passer entre eux sans me faire me faire remarquer. J'essai une autre approche. Le bâtiment du fond est très rarement surveillé, et même quand il l'est entrer dedans est d'une facilité déconcertante. Un vrai paradoxe quand on sait que c'est la réserve d'armes des gardes du Palais. Pas officielle, biensûr celle-ci ne sert qu'aux entraînements, mais il y a tout de même de quoi armer un régiment là dedans. Une lucarne dédiée à l'aération de l'espace clos est comme je m'y attendais, sans surveillance. Ne mesurant pas haut (par rapport à eux), et ne pouvant sauter à cause de ma cheville, je ne m'engage pas tout de suite. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien utiliser pour me glisser dans ce bâtiment. Escalader le mur est exclu étant donné que je m'écraserais dès que j'appuierais sur ma cheville, et ce n'est pas le but. Je veux m'amuser, moi!

Je trouve une roche, une sorte de grosse pierre sur le sol, caché par les racines d'un arbre mort. Je le pousse, aidée par la terre meuble et le fait qu'elle roule facilement, ignorant mes protestations de ma cheville qui se demande si elle est bien à moi. Je mon dessus et arrive devant la lucarne donnant sur une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. C'est beau la civilisation...

Je me hisse par la force de mes bras, et glisse et tombe comme un éléphant dans la réserve. Dieu merci, ils font beaucoup plus de bruit que moi, et ne doivent pas se rendre compte de grand chose. Je me redresse en toussant sous le nuage de poussière que j'ai soulevé, et fais face à la phase 2 de mon plan d'éclate: les armures. Il y en a de plusieurs tailles, mais même la plus petite de me va pas. Je trouve un coffre plus bas et cherche activement. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour me faire piquer dans la réserve! Je finis par trouver mon bonheur avec une armure d'elfing pile à ma taille. Les elfing eux n'ont pas de seins, mais je suppose que je pourrais me démerder pour respirer suffisamment. Je l'enfile sur ma tunique et mon pantalon, et tresse mes cheveux avec plus de soin. Je me fondrais plus facilement dans le décor. J'attrape une épée, une dague et un poignard, tous plus lourds et moins équilibrés que ceux que m'a offert Elrond, mais elles ne sont pas sur mesure. Je pense pouvoir mettre la raclée de sa vie à un ou deux elfes.

Je me retourne ensuite après avoir enfilé un casque, et sors par la porte de derrière qui ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur. Et voilà! Ni vu ni connu!

Je me joins à la foule. Je prends mon temps pour l'analyser. J'en connais la plupart, les autres ont dû rester défendre le royaume en l'absence de leurs souverains. Je mets devant, et regarde enfin ce qui les mets dans tous leurs états. Celon (qui avait des affaires pressentes, vous vous souvenez?), met une raclée monumentale à un prétentieux qui fait partie de sa garde. Il lui fait mordre la poussière au moment même où je me mets devant, et il l'aide à se relever avec un sourire condescendant qu'il m'accordait les premiers jours ensemble. Je dois sûrement en conclure que je me suis améliorée entre temps.

"Allons, Capitaine! Assez de récréation, votre Prince vous demande."

Je me retourne, aussi surprise et étonnée que les autres présents.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui?" je souffle, ne voulant pas être entendue.

"Nous empêcher de nous amuser, il semblerait." me répond un autre soldat, l'air morose.

Bon. Une drôle de sensation d'injustice m'envahit soudainement. Non pas parce que Rînmalthen nous empêche de nous amuser, mais parce que c'est la seule manière dont le voient les autres soldats. Et moi, dans toute cette assemblée, je suis la seule à savoir qui il peut être dans l'intimité. L'assemblée se divise. Ah non! Je n'ai pas souffert de ma cheville sur tout ce chemin pour rien! Je ne peux pas défier qui que ce soit en tant que soldat dans une petite armure, je ne serais pas crédible. Mais en Adaneth...l'Adaneth est bizarre, tout le monde le sait, et ça en choquera personne. Je retire mon casque et respire une bonne goulée d'air pur.

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait tous ce chemin depuis le palais, seulement pour délivrer un message, Hîr Conui!" je l'interpelle.

Il se retourne, choqué et surpris, puis se renfrogne, avant de me lancer sous le regard de ses hommes:

"Eh bien il serait judicieux de vous faire à cette idée et de rejoindre vos appartements. Les ordres du Prince étaient clairs à votre sujet. Je ne veux pas croire que vous ne puissiez les comprendre."

"Et le besoin de distraction de vos hommes est assez clair pour que vous ne puissiez l'ignorer. En tant que Seigneur et Commandant, il vous faut vous y plier. Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi dans ce projet?" je lance, malicieusement. Je sais que sa fierté ne lui permettra pas de laisser les autres émettre l'hypothèse qu'il aurait peur de relever le défi d'une humaine.

"Adaneth, rejoignez vos appartements, je ne le répèterais pas." il menace

"Battez-moi, et je vous suivrais." je lance en me reculant jusqu'à rejoindre l'arène.

Il réprime difficilement un sourire, et je vois ses épaules trembler légèrement sous un rire silencieux. Je souris plus librement, et fais jouer mon épée dans l'air. J'ignore les murmures des hommes qui ne me connaissent encore pas et qui s'indignent de la manière dont je parle à leur supérieur. Mais comme tout le monde, ils sont assez curieux pour s'avancer vers l'arène, alors que leur Commandant enlève sa cape et sors son épée brillante. Mon Dieu qu'il est beau...

"Je tâcherais de ne pas trop vous amocher." il me dit.

"J'aimerais beaucoup ça. Mon visage est mon seul atout." je ris en me penchant vers lui. Il me sourit.

Nous sommes seuls, de nouveau. Il n'y a plus de clameurs, ni de foule de soldats autour de nous. Nous sommes seuls, et profitons d'un moment à nous.

Il feinte sur ma droite et j'esquive sans grande difficulté. Il feinte de nouveau, et je recule. Il attaque de front tout de suite après, son épée battant l'ait violemment autour de moi, sans parvenir à me toucher. Je connais ses méthodes, il me les a enseignées. Je sais me battre quand je me bat avec lui. C'est simple, fluide, pas comme avec son cousin. Rien n'est comme avec son cousin. Bien que j'apprécie la compagne de Thranduil, mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer chercher sa compagne volontairement. Il est trop...lui. Nous nous battons quelques minutes, avant que le Conui, fatigué d'attaquer dans le vide s'arrête, m'invitant à montrer ce que je sais faire. Je le remercie d'un sourire, avant de mettre toute ma hargne dans ce combat, coup après coup, gémissant, suant, mais plus vivante que jamais. Je dois remercier Eiliant pour sa diversion involontaire.

Je finis par le désarmer et envoyer son épée plus loin. Il sort une de ses dagues, et donne un coup rapide sur mon bras, à un endroit non-protégé par l'armure. Je surjoue, et gémis de douleur. Comme prévu, il s'est largement attendrit par rapport à nos premiers jours ensemble. Il s'arrête et fait un mouvement pour d'approcher, et j'en profite pour le balayer et l'étaler de tout son long. Je sors ma dague et la mets sur sa gorge. Il m'adresse un regard surpris, puis amusé.

"J'ai gagné..." je souffle, haletante.

"Je ne parierais pas dessus." il sourit en appuyant sa dague sur mon flanc.

Merde...j'ai oublié de le désarmer.

"On est quitte?" j'ajoute.

"Non..."il souffle en inversant les pauses, maintenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. "Mais maintenant, oui."

Ah, le fourbe!

"Vous trichez..." je gémis

"J'apprends de mes erreurs." il rectifie.

Je hais les elfes!

Il rit de mon malaise. Il se relève et me tends la main. Je me rends compte à ce moment-là à quel point les autres étaient absorbés par notre échange. Je ne saurais dire s'ils étaient choqués, amusés ou fascinés, mais ils ne regardent pas ailleurs. Puis, ils applaudissent chaudement leur Commandant. Jusqu'à ce que certains viennent me féliciter de mon exploit: j'ai mis le Commandant à terre!

Je souris, mal à l'aise, pas habituer à recevoir des compliments de leur part. Nous nous avançons pour partir, et je m'écroule sur un soldat. Ma cheville me fait de nouveau mal. Oh non! Je vais avoir la cheville enflée. Mais je ne regrette pas du tout ce moment de distraction. Non mais sérieux! Rester enfermée toute la journée avec Gwirith et Eiliant qui se lancent des sourires et des regards timides et rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de leurs oreilles... non, franchement...non. Le soldat me soutien, alors qu'un autre rit de ma faiblesse. Il est vite calmé par le regard froid de Rînmalthen.

"Adaneth...je t'avais dit de rejoindre ta chambre."

"Pas de tutoiement en publique, Hîrnin." je lui souris.

Il secoue la tête et me récupère dans les bras de l'autre. Il leur dit de partir et qu'il les rejoindra bientôt. Personne ne se pose de question et disparaît sur la route qui mène au village militaire. Nous sommes seuls. Rînmalthen me regarde consterné et amusé de ma bêtise. De notre bêtise, parce qu'il a bien joué le jeu. Je ris en repensant à ce que nous avons fait. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avant. Il se joint à mon rire, doucement.

"Quelle douce folie caresse mon esprit lorsque je te vois?" il demande en passant son doigt sur le filet de sang sur ma tempe.

Nous ne nous sommes pas épargnés. Une vraie bataille. Et pourtant nous ne nous sommes amusés comme jamais.

Les papillons reprennent leur envole dans mon ventre, et mon coeur tape contre ma poitrine.

"La même qui m'a poussée vers toi aujourd'hui." je souffle en retour

"Alors nous sommes le duo le plus fou du monde." il sourit.

Je lui souris en retour. Oui, nous sommes complètement tarés! Se laisser aller à des batifolages en publique, devant leurs hommes et leurs semblables...mais à quoi on pense? Sans parler du fait que nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble. Je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants, et même si par miracle je tombais enceinte (je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour), il seraient un phénomène de foire, l'étrange croisement entre un elfe et une humaine venue d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas leur imposer ça, ni à lui cette humiliation. Mais pour le moment, mes sens sont engourdis par sa présence, et je ne perçoit rien qui ne vienne de lui.

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et me soulève par la hanche, si bien que je ne marche que sur la pointe des pieds, c'est lui qui me fait marcher. Mais au lieu de marcher vers le Palais, nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt. Cette fois, c'est lui qui décide de manquer à son devoir, et c'est encore moi qui vais lui attirer des ennuis. Mais je décide de m'en foutre. Des moments comme celui-là, on n'en vit plus beaucoup. Il marche doucement entre les arbres aux troncs énormes et espacés de plusieurs mètres, si bien qu'on pourrait construire une maison entre eux. Nous marchons quelques instants de plus, avant que ma curiosité ne devienne insoutenable.

"Où m'emmènes-tu?"

"Tu vas voir." il dit avec un sourire en quoi.

"Je vais aimer?" je demande avec une réelle appréhension.

Il sourit encore plus, mais ne répond pas. Voilà qui est très rassurant. Je le suis, sans un mot. Puis, nous arrivons à un endroit où les arbres sont plus rapprochés. Nous approchons d'une clairière ensoleillée, baignée de senteurs de fleurs printanières, et traversées de petits lapins et d'oiseaux de toutes sortes. Je pousse une exclamation en voyant en son centre une cabane en bois. Un peu comme celles que les enfants se construisent pour vivre leurs aventures. Il guette ma réaction avec délectation. Il sourit à ma voix.

"Tu aimes?"

"Ben ça alors..." je réponds.

Nous avançons au milieu de la clairière, les hautes herbes caressant mes jambes, un petit lapin nous a suivit jusque devant l'entrée de la cabane. Là, il me pose.

"Ceci est la cabane que Galadh a construit pour vous. Il a voulu construire la maison où vous vivriez tous les deux et seriez heureux à nouveau. Il a passé beaucoup de temps dans cette clairière. Et moi je le pensais à ses enseignements."

"Oh, Gal..." je murmure en caressant le montant sur lequel il a gravé en sindarin: "Ici se dresse la demeure de Hana Fille de Dean et Aya, et de son fils Galadh". Une larme menace de poindre.

Je rentre en boitillant, me maintenant au mur. L'intérieur est encore en construction si j'en crois les planches et les marteaux encore au sol. Des clous sont éparpillés partout, et dans un coin, je vois un portrait. On me voit, enlaçant Galadh, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me dirige vers l'oeuvre et la prend entre mes mains.

"Un petit cadeau pour votre nouveau logis." il me murmure.

"C'est vous qui avez fait ça?"

"Une bien maigre participation. Eiliant a quant à lui bien mieux participé."

Eiliant. Le pauvre petit. J'aime savoir mon Galadh si bien entouré. Je pleur devant ma bonne fortune de m'être si bien entourée. Moi qui croyais ma vie finie entre les mains des orcs.

"Oh Rînmalthen..." je sanglote.

Il ne comprend rien à ma réaction.

"Aurais-je dit quelque chose.."

"Non. Non, tu es parfait. Et Galadh est le meilleur fils qu'une mère puisse rêver d'avoir. Je réalise simplement la chance que j'ai de vous avoir rencontré."

Il se radoucit.

"Et moi je le suis d'avoir pu te trouver pour soulager ma solitude. Ces trois millénaires ont été la pire des tortures. Ne savoir si tu étais réelle ou un fruit de mon imagination. Ne savoir si je pourrais un jour te toucher et sentir son coeur battre...si vivante...si réelle."

"Je suis bien là. Regardes..."

Je prends sa main et la pose là où mon coeur menace d'exploser. Il ne se débat pas. Il ne résiste pas. Il savoure notre contact. Et je ne retire pas sa main de la mienne. J'aime beaucoup trop le contacte de sa peau. Si chaude, si douce...

Il se penche vers moi, et comme la veille, nous nous embrassons. Et cette fois, je ne mets aucune bride. Personne ne nous verra. Nous sommes loin de tout, loin des conventions, loin du Prince, loin de tout. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque, sous sa chevelure si fluide que je crois toucher de l'eau. Lui me soulève par la taille, et écrase un peu plus ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon Dieu, je pourrais rester ainsi pour toujours. Dans cette douce folie qu'est la notre. Nous sommes fous, et nous vivons notre folie pleinement. Il recule légèrement, afin de me permettre de reprendre mon souffle. J'ignorais que j'en avais besoin. Son souffle chaud chaud et saccadé se mêle au mien.

"Hana..."il souffle

"Cchhh..."

Et je reprends notre baiser. Ses mains se font plus entreprenantes, et il défait les attaches de mon armure. Le haut tombe, ne laissant que ma tunique. Je souffle plus durement, voulant sentir ses mains plus que jamais. Mais il s'arrête là. J'approfondi notre baiser, mais il se recule.

"Hana...il ne faut pas...pas comme cela..." il dit avec difficulté.

Oui. Il a raison et je le sais. Mais ce moment est tellement magique, je répugne à retourner à ma vie terriblement ennuyante au palais. Je me calme, respire profondément et m'éloigne de lui.

"Ne m'en veux pas...mais il ne vaut mieux rien tenter tant que rien n'est officiel."

Il a raison.

"Je comprends." je dis

"Mais tu peux te joindre à moi pour mon dîner avec le Prince, ce soir." il sourit.

"J'adorerais, mais le Prince me crois enfermée dans mes appartements avec Eiliant et Gwirith" je grogne

"Qui est Gwirith?"

"Ma servante. Nous avons eut une conversation très intéressante sur les rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet. A notre sujet." je dis en insistant sur le "notre".

Il baisse la tête.

"Ce ne sont que des commérages. Ne leurs accorde pas plus de crédits."

"Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Je me demande seulement combien de temps est-ce que cela restera un simple commérage."

"Je ne te suis pas..."

"Eh bien...pour l'instant, j'ai l'approbation et la protection du Prince et futur roi, mais qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'il se sera lassé de ma compagnie, et si je ne trouve pas une place dans ce Royaume, je serais chassée ou pire."

Je sais que je me monte la tête, mais ma place ici m'a obsédée depuis que j'ai appris la véritable raison de ma venue. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici, et je ne peux pas lui apporter les réponses qui lui permettront de compléter son livre. Je m'applique autant que je le peux à suivre Finn et ses cours, mais je m'ennui d'une manière qu'il n'est pas possible de décrire. Ma vie sauvage me manque plus que jamais. Et j'en retrouve les effluves avec Galadh et Rînmalthen. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit plus suffisant. Et je n'ai nulle part d'autre où me réfugier, je n'ai pas d'autre famille ici. Les Nains ont été content de m'accueillir pour Tanan. Seule, je n'ai plus de valeur.

Pourquoi faut-il que je ramène ça sur le tapis? Il paraît tout aussi soucieux pour moi.

"Viens avec moi."

Je le regarde, surprise de cet écart, lui qui est toujours maître de lui même et qui chérit les conventions. Mais il est parfaitement sérieux.

"Non...tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et le Prince ne l'autorisera certainement pas. Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi dans ton domaine. Et qu'y ferais-je, de toutes façons?" Je demande plus pour moi-même que si j'attendais une vraie réponse.

"Tu pourrais vivre près de Galadh en tant que gouvernante. C'est une pratique assez courante chez les Hommes. Et tu serais logée et protégée. Personne n'y trouverait à redire." il dit, plus pour se convaincre.

"Allons, Rînmalthen. Soyons terre-à-terre. Te suivre n'est pas une bonne idée. Et depuis quand est-ce que les habitudes des Hommes sont adoptées chez vous?"

Il sourit.

"Je trouverais un moyen de te sortir d'ici."

Une promesse. On dirait qu'il me sortirait de prison. Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est ce que je veux. Créer des tensions dans cette famille n'est pas mon intention. Ce n'est déjà pas une famille très heureuse.

« Ne fais rien qui contrarierait ton cousin. Et puis, c'est un hôte très agréable. Et il est très drôle. » j'ajoute avec un sourire.

« Oui. C'est un homme très agréable lorsqu'il s'en donne la peine. Seulement, depuis la mort du Roi, nos rapports sont quelque peu tendus. Il doit craindre de ne pas être à la auteur, et projette sa peur sur moi qui ait dû gérer seul mon domaine des millénaires durant. »

Comme je le disais, je plains le Prince. Plus que Rînmalthen qui doit subir sans parler. Cela ne doit pas être facile d'être seul dans une fonction qui nous a été échue trop tôt. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il recherche ma compagnie aussi souvent. Il est naturel lorsqu'il peut me voir seule. Il semblerait que je fasse cet effet à beaucoup de monde. Je me décide à accepter plus souvent ses invitations.

"Il t'aime beaucoup." je glisse, ne voulant pas que le mauvais sang s'installe dans cette famille où tout est compliqué.

Il me regarde, surprit qu'on ai pu avoir assez de conversation pour que je remarque l'amour que lui porte son cousin. Il me sourit, mais paraît gêné. Je change de sujet, comprenant que c'est un terrain glissant.

« Cela n'a pas du être facile. Devoir faire face à tant de responsabilités, seul. »

Il ne semble pas destabilisé par le changement de sujet. Du soulagement, plutôt.

« Non. Non, cela ne l'a pas été. Mais j'avais mon oncle et mon cousin. Et mon domaine est devenu mon monde. Je l'ai pu façonner à ma façon, et en faire une terre prospère et calme. Je t'y emmènerais. Je sais que tu aimeras Bar-en-Draug. »

Je lui souris. J'ai très envie de connaitre son domaine, oui. J'ai envie de tout connaitre de lui. Mais la partie la plus raisonnable de mon cerveau me conjure de reprendre mes esprits. Je vais m'attirer des problèmes, et ça va l'atteindre d'une manière ou d'un autre.

Mais reste loin de lui, bon sang !

Facile à dire…j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, il se trouve sur mon chemin. Ces trois milles ans ont forgé un lien entre nous que le simple bon sens ne saurait expliquer. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de succomber, et que sera sera. Je suis submergée par son regard glacé et chaud à la fois. Je me sens traversée par une multitude de sensations aussi inconnues qu'agréables. Je voudrais rester dans cette cabane pour le restant mon existence. Mais à cet instant, un grattement survient à la porte, suivit de trois jappements joyeux.

« Faerentaur… » je murmure en reconnaissant le petit louveteau que nous avions récupéré dans la forêt quelques semaines plus tôt.

J'ouvre la porte et il saute sur moi, jappant et léchant mon visage. Je souris en lui grattant derrière les oreilles. Il n'a que deux semaines, mais il fait déjà la taille d'un caniche adulte. Et il pèse plus lourd que les louveteaux normaux. La voix de Galadh ne tarde pas à suivre.

« Qui va là ? » il tonne, l'épée en avant.

Il la baisse aussitôt qu'il nous aperçoit.

« Mère ? Hîrnîn ? Que faites-vous là ? Ce devait être un cadeau pour ton anniversaire ! » il dit, la mine déconfite.

« Oh, pardonne-moi Gal…je voulais absolument savoir ce que tu avais derrière la tête, et j'ai pressé le Seigneur Rînmalthen me montrer ce qu'il savait. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît. » je dis avant que Rînmalthen n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il vaut mieux qu'il pense que son tuteur est sans défauts, pour encore quelques années, avant qu'il ne grandisse et ne découvre la vie. Rînmalthen est sur le point de répondre, mais je lui envoie mon coude dans les côtes.

Il hésite quelques secondes, puis change de regard.

« Bon…tu as toujours été curieuse de toutes façons. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » il demande avec plus d'appréhension que d'excitation.

Je lui souris de nouveau.

"C'est magnifique. Le plus beau cadeaux qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Merci, Galadh."

Il me rend un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Pour vrai? J'ai eus tellement peur que tu trouve ça trop petit, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait passer du temps, ici, avoir une vraie maison pour nous, comme on n'en n'a jamais eut..."

Il était surexcité, et cette fois, son tuteur le laisse faire, souriant de son enthousiasme. Le voir aussi heureux me comble plus encore que n'importe quel présent, et je crois que chaque mère dans l'assemblée pourra témoigner. Rien n'est plus précieux à mes yeux que son sourire. Il finit par laisser ses descriptions des travaux à venir, et me saute dans les bras.

"Tu verras, nous serons heureux, Nana. Rien que tous les deux." il murmure contre ma poitrine.

Je le serre plus encore. Il m'a appelé Nana.

"Oui, petite tête. Nous le serons."

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Non, je voudrais changé ma phrase plus haut: c'est maintenant que je veux rester ici pour toujours. Tout ce que je désir est dans cette cabane. Je répugne plus que jamais à retourner dans mes appartements.

 **Le petit bouton appelle votre sollicitation!**

 **"Tu dérailles, Tyra"**

 **"Merci, Hana...sans ça tu n'aurais jamais roulé une pelle à ton commandant, je dis ça je dis rien..."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut Salut!**

 **Je reviens avec un chapitre qui devait arrivé plus tôt, mais j'ai eus une coupure "temporaire" d'internet et j'ai dû attendre d'arriver à un endroit où il y a internet (Fac de mon coeur!).**

 **J'ai une petite surprise pour vous dans ce chapitre ^^ Ca va vous plaire et si non, dites le moi.**

 **Ah oui! Merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçue, ça fait du bien de vous lire, mes amours!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

 **Chapitre 17**

Les semaines qui suivent sont bonnes. Douces. Cela me fait énormément de bien, mais tout ce bonheur me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que tout va me revenir dans la face. Mais l'impression est très vite balayée par un sourire, un regard ou un contact, même furtif. Galadh me rend plus fréquemment visite, et nous partons pour la cabane dans la clairière pour les travaux de finition. Je savoure chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, ne sachant quand tout ceci pourra se reproduire. Nous passons des journées à aller et venir dans la forêt. Je crois que Thranduil le sait sans nous le faire voir. Il doit s'amuser de nos rougeurs quand ils nous surprend de retour d'heures à peindre les murs et retaper la toiture et chasser du gibier.

J'ai tenu mon engagement et me donne à fond dans ma mission de connaître un peu mieux le Prince. Il accueil ces entrevues avec une figure froide et circonspecte mais je sais qu'au fond, il n'est que bonheur et soulagement, en cette période si proche de son couronnement qui doit se faire en été. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais il y a un évènement avec les étoiles qui doit bénir son règne. Nous n'en parlons pas lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Il trouve plus intéressant de me poser des questions sur ma vie antérieure. Je lui avoue que je m'accroche autant que je le peux à mes souvenirs, à ceux plus important des visages que j'aime: ma mère, mon père, Clarisse, tante Allison, mes grands parents des deux côtés...

"Aucun homme?" il demande avec un regard mutin.

Non mais en quoi ça te concerne mon pote?

"Non, aucun." je réponds simplement.

J'ai appris à cacher l'effet que me fait cet homme avec son aura écrasante. J'ai l'impression d'être une fourmi dans un bocal et que lui est un gamin qui observe mes réactions à ses questions.

"Fort regrettable. Sont-ils tous bien dotés de vision?"

Oh! La barbe!

"Je ne vois aucune noble dame dans votre cour, Altesse. Les chasseriez-vous sciemment?" je demande avec le même regard.

Il paraît furieux quelques instants, puis un sourire étire ses lèvres.

"Vous savez tirer avantages des situations les plus embarrassantes. Une faculté d'adaptation développée chez les orcs, je suppose."

"Et votre faculté de déduction a été aiguisée par vos longues années de pratiques dans une cour de faux-semblants."

"Croyez le ou non, tout ceci me fatigue plus que cela ne m'amuse." il répond en tirant un lacet de son manteau argenté entre son pouce et son indexe, un air las sur les traits.

Je suis étonnée qu'il se livre aussi facilement. C'est un homme si fier, d'habitude. Il prend un air mélancolique quelques instants, avant de se reprendre.

"Dites-moi, Hanawen. Comment se diverti-t-on dans votre monde?"

Heu...je dois lui parler de Game of Thrones ou des tablettes tactiles?

"Nous jouons aux cartes...ou faisons des jeux plus stupides lors de soirées entre amis. Mais je doute qu'elles soient adaptées."

"Me prenez-vous pour un demeuré ou un rabat-joie? Apprenez moi!"

Et voilà comment j'ai passé la soirée à lui apprendre à jouer au poker dans la salle où nous avons dîné avec Rînmalthen et Galadh. Oui, il a voulu le féliciter pour tous ces progrès et a fait une entorse au règlement en lui permettant de s'assoir à sa table. Il a à peine touché à son repas, trop fasciné par le Prince qui, de son aura seule, remplissait la pièce. Il a lu et relu les livres de la bibliothèque d'Imladris relatant les exploits des eldars, et avoir le Prince qui a tué un dragon lors d'un combat impitoyable, le rendait tout chose. Un peu comme lorsqu'il parlait à Glorfindel. Nous avons abusé du vin et commencé à parler de sujets qui risquaient fort de blesser les oreilles du pauvre garçon. Rînmalthen qui apprécie de plus en plus les dîners avec son cousin, depuis que je lui ai révélé ses sentiments à son égard, a décidé que nous devrions rester seuls pour parler des moeurs des femmes du Sud auxquelles je suis très souvent comparée. Je suis contente de constater que leurs relations se sont adoucies.

Enfin bref, l'homme en face de moi qui ne perd pas une seule partie et me fait boire une boisson forte à chaque fois que je perds, n'a rien à voir avec l'homme froid et hautain dans la salle du trône, le premier jour. Je suis plus que cuite quand il décide que cela suffit pour ce soir. Il avoue s'être bien amusé. Ce à quoi je répond un baragouinage que je ne comprends pas moi-même.

 _Non mais regardes-toi! Et dire qu'avant tu pouvais faire la fête jusqu'à quatre heure du matin, et là il n'est même pas minuit que tu es déjà cuite?_

"Mon Dieu, je me fais vieille..." je marmonne sans articuler.

Il rit et décide de me raccompagner.

Nous montons doucement les escaliers, lui de son coté et moi du mien. Je le vois tendre la main vers moi quand je chancèle, mais je me rattrape assez vite à la rampe sur laquelle je me raccroche, ne la lâchant qu'une fois arrivée en haut. Je souris bêtement en trébuchant sur mon propre pied.

"De la tenue, enfin! Ne me faites pas regretter mon relâchement." il murmure entre les dents avec irritation.

"Oh, je vous en prie! Vous en aviez besoin de cette soirée!"

Il siffle et me devance. Je tente de le suivre, puis, comme le sol ne veut pas arrêter de bouger, je décide de ne pas marcher. Il tourne la tête dans a direction et soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, il tient mon bras et m'aide à avancer jusqu'à ma chambre.

"Et faites-moi le plaisir de ne rien casser à l'intérieur." il grogne.

"Bonne nuité!" je chantonne en refermant derrière moi.

Il ne se retourne même pas. Je crois que c'est foutu pour les invitations mondaines. Lorsqu'il va recevoir du monde, il va vouloir m'enfermer dans mes appartements. Je ris seule, sans raison, avant de me coucher. Je me suis bien amusée. Je devrais ouvrir mon esprit plus souvent, c'est marrant ce qu'on peut trouver dans ce monde.

Ces derniers mois, j'ai retrouvé Rînmalthen assez souvent dans les bois, pour le simple plaisir de marcher avec lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés. Après ma sortie sous la surveillance de Eiliant, il a tenté de criser, mais le sourire de Galadh l'a bien calmé. Et le Prince n'a rien trouvé à y redire, quand il a apprit mes exploits à l'épée. Lui même a réussi à m'enseigner à feinter avec l'adversaire. J'ai essayé de le remercier, mais il a refusé. J'ai tout de même insisté très fort pour qu'Eiliant ne subisse pas les conséquences de ma désobéissance. Celon s'est montré gentil, espérons que Finn en a fasse pareil.

Le Conui et moi avons réussi à garder secret ce...cette chose qu'il y a entre nous. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un mot pour cela. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je cherche sa compagnie lorsque je ne suis pas avec Galadh, mais je dois souvent me contenter de Gwirith qui vient avec toujours plus d'histoires sur les autres dames de la cours. De belles personnes qui ne tiennent pas plus que moi à se retrouver en ma compagnie. Je lui demande beaucoup de choses sur elles. Elle me dit que je ne le ressemble en rien. Non pas que ce soit un défaut. J'apporte autre chose, une chose à laquelle personne n'est habitué ici. Je n'ai pas grandit ici, il ne faut pas s'étonner que je n'ai pas leurs habitudes. Elle me dit que c'est bien plus que physique.

"Le Prince aime la compagnie lors de ces dîners, mais jamais il n' renouvelé ses invitations plus de deux fois, même avec les Dames les plus belles et accomplies de cette cour, et il en vient des dizaines tous les ans. Si bien que les dames désespèrent de pouvoir un jour porter la couronne de reine à ses côtés."

Je ne sais pas comment interpréter son regard plein de sous-entendus, mais je sais qu'elle doit se calmer et vite. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur le coup, mais je sais qu'elle n'osera pas répandre la moindre rumeur sur moi. J'ai conscience d'intriguer beaucoup à la cour, que les murmures sur mes passages s'intensifient de jour en jour. Mais je décide de ne pas m'en formaliser. Je ne serais pas la reine de quoi que ce soit, je n'arrive même pas à gérer mon propre appartement, alors un royaume!

Non, je ne suis qu'une curiosité et un vent exotique qui permet à leur Prince de s'évader quelques heures avant de reprendre la dure réalité qu'est le trône. Et bientôt, sa couronne viendra ajouter du poids à touts ceci. Nous encore en pleins préparatifs pour le couronnement, le palais ne connait rien d'autre que l'effervescence depuis notre arrivée. Des rénovations ont été apportées au palais, des visites fréquentes des grands nobles ont lieu, et plus important encore: l'arrivée du roi du Lorinand et de sa cour au Palais pour l'occasion.

"On va avoir de nouveaux voisins!" me chante Galadh en faisant irruption dans ma chambre.

Je gémis en me massant les tempes.

"Pas si fort, Gal..."

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que chacune de mes entrevues avec le Prince se change en beuverie? C'est épuisant à la longue. Sans parler de l'état de mon foie.

"Le Roi Amroth et la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn seront là demain soiiiiir!" il chante à nouveau, surexcité.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un pataquès."

"Tu veux rire?" il cour et saute sur mon lit et s'assois sur les jambes...avec ses bottes. " Ce sont les parents de Dame Celebrian, et les Seigneurs Elrond et Glorfindel ne vont pas tarder à suivre! T'imagines le nombre d'histoires qu'ils ont à raconter, ensemble?"

"Oui, eh bien peu importe les histoires qu'ils peuvent raconter, tu ne seras pas là pour les entendre." Je dis en le poussant pour me lever.

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" il geint en se débattant avec mes couvertures pour se relever.

Je boite jusqu'à la console et me verse un verre d'eau.

"Parce que le protocole l'exige. Ce sont des invités prestigieux, et le roi...le prince en l'occurrence, ne laissera pas un enfant s'assoir à sa table. Nous ne sommes plus à Imladris, mon coeur. Je pensais que tu l'avais comprit." j'explique à contre coeur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il l'aurait tous les jours son tête à tête avec les Galadhrims.

Je souris en l'entendant bougonner un "Il pue le protocole...", puis me tourne vers lui.

"Allons! Eiliant doit t'attendre en bas. Ne le fais pas attendre."

"Pfff..."

Il boude. C'est trop mignon.

"Ecoutes...parles en à Rînmalthen. Il pourra te trouver une solution."

Il me regarde un petit moment, puis, quand ça comme à devenir gênant, il dit:

"Vous êtes bizarres vous deux en ce moment."

Puis, il tourne le dos et s'en va, me plantant là, la bouche ouverte. Ce gamin va être ingérable à l'adolescence.

"Gwirith! Où sont mes béquilles?"

Elle apparaît à ma porte, des mèches folles devant les yeux et les joues rougies par sa course.

"Là, Demoiselle! J'arrive..."

Elle me les apportes.

"Doucement, tu sais que tu aurais pu simplement me dire où elles sont. Et où étais-tu?" je demande en la voyant sourire comme une niaise.

"Nulle part, Demoiselle..."

"Gwirith...si j'avais voulu des bobards, je serais allée m'adresser à ta gouvernante."

Elle baisse la tête, les joues et les oreilles plus rouges que jamais.

"Ah...je vois. Bien, fais en sorte de ne jamais te faire prendre où ils m'enverront une autre servante, et Galadh a encore trop besoin d'Eiliant pour qu'ils le renvoient. Et ce n'est pas que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, Demoiselle. Vous ne me réprimandez pas?" elle demande, surprise.

"Pourquoi? Tu l'aimes et lui aussi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de répréhensible à aimer quelqu'un." je dis en me déplaçant jusque dans la salle de toilette.

Elle se place derrière moi avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle commence à ouvrir ma natte.

"Oh, Demoiselle! Je crois que l'on peut difficilement rêver meilleure chose que ce que je vis en ce moment. Je doute que qui que ce soit dans ce Royaume soit aussi heureuse que moi!" elle soupire, aux anges.

"En effet." je constate, amusée.

"Il a promis de m'épouser après le couronnement du Prince. Je serais logée dans les quartiers militaires, et nous aurons la maison de Maître Fingrustui, il l'a promit à Eiliant, aussitôt qu'il aura trouvé une épouse." elle chantonne.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être de si bonne humeur?

"Mmmhmm"

Je suis heureuse pour elle, mais le rappel de ma condition ne m'est jamais agréable. Elle aura toujours sont utilité et sa place ici, parce que c'est une elfe et qu'elle peut porter les enfants de son mari. Et moi? Si je ne trouve ma place nulle part, si je ne peux épouser personne, si je ne peux même pas retrouver ma liberté, et si je perds la sympathie du Prince...qu'est-ce que je dois faire de ma vie? Je dois au moins me féliciter d'avoir trouvé un foyer pour Gal. J'ai tenu ma promesse, et je l'ai mis en sécurité, à l'abris du besoin.

Je rumine dans ma barbe, alors qu'elle s'échine à me faire belle. Une chose qu'elle ne faisait pas avant, mais le fait que je sois gentille et attentionnée envers elle l'a rendue moins méfiante à mon égard. J'aime bien cette fille. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver en elle dans mon adolescence.

"Fermez les yeux, Damoiselle. Je vais essayer une chose qui est courant chez les femmes du Sud, mais qu'aucune elfe n'a essayé, cela ne nous irait pas."

"Fais-donc. Mais ne me défigure pas trop. Je suis déjà assez fuie, je ne veux pas que tout le monde cour en hurlant." je dis.

Elle rit, mais sa main experte ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je me demande quelle est cette chose qui pourrait possiblement ne pas aller avec les elfes. Elles sont si belles, il est assez difficile d'imaginer que quoi que ce soit leur aille mal.

"Voilà, je crois ne pas m'être trompée..." elle dit en se redressant. "Regardez-vous."

J'ouvre les yeux et contemple mon reflet dans le miroir. En fait, avec un mélange d'ocre noir (ça existe en Terre du Milieu, ne posez pas de questions), et d'huile de lavande, elle a recréé de l'eyeliner. Je ne pensais pas me revoir maquillée comme ça un jour. Mes paupières sont très finement soulignées, aucun abus, rien qu'un trait très net et une virgule inversée à l'intérieur de mon oeil. Ayant une couleur naturelle verte, je me retrouve avec des yeux de chat. J'aime assez. Elle a relevé mes cheveux et a entrelacé dans une coiffure compliquée des tresses et des rubans ornés de perles. Elle me tend ensuite une robe vaporeuse rouge et blanche.

"Ce n'est pas un présent de Dame Celebrian...c'est bien trop voyant." je remarque en regardant la robe de plus près.

"Le Prince l'a achetée pour vous. Il a bon, goût, il faut l'admettre." elle dit avec le même regard que tout à l'heure.

Non mais là ça ne va plus du tout!

"Tu vas m'effacer ce sourire, Gwirith." je grogne.

"Voyons, Demoiselle! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir la préférence du futur monarque. Et si un jour il devait choisir sa reine..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite, avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Soyons réalistes et évitons d'être insultantes. Je ne suis pas le modèle parfait de la Reine des Elfes (pas comme la statue de sa mère) et je ne suis même pas elfe. Je suis l'invitée provisoire de votre futur roi et on en reste là, veux-tu?"

"Vous minimisez votre potentiel. Beaucoup donnerait père et père pour un regard du Prince." elle dit en le regardant dans le miroir.

"Eh bien grand bien leur fasse! Moi, je ne vis que pour les choses simples!"

"Comme le Seigneur de Bar-en-Draug?" elle minaude en battant des cils.

"Co...je...non..."

"Oh, Demoiselle! Je suis heureuse pour vous!" elle jubile en s'agenouillant devant moi.

"Gwirith..."

"Je le savais depuis quelques jours, mais j'ai eus la confirmation le jour où il a tenu à remplacer votre arc cassé par le sien. C'est un ellon très fier, vous savez!"

Tout le monde me dit ça en ce moment.

"Gwirith, peu importe tes suspicions, tu ne dois souffler mot à personne, tu m'entends? Peu importe s'ils te collent les orteils au-dessus du feu." je dis en me penchant sur elle.

Elle me sourit plus encore.

"Demoiselle, je promet sur ma vie et mon honneur que je ne dirais rien à qui que ce soit! Mais s'il s'acharne à vouloir être aussi démonstratif, nous ne serons plus les seules à connaître votre relation."

"Oui...je lui parlerais. Merci, Gwirith, ce sera tout."

Elle se lève, et va pour sortir de la salle, puis se retourne vers moi.

"Vous avez été si bonne envers moi. J'aurais souhaité connaître cela plus tôt. Nos heures ensemble sont ce que j'attends avec le moins de patience, en plus d'Eiliant." elle me sourit.

Je lui rends son sourire. Si j'arrive à me faire des amis dans le personnel, pourquoi pas. Elle me lance encore, de l'autre côté de l'appartement:

"Il n'empêche que je ne souhaiterais avoir personne d'autre comme reine!"

Puis la porte se claque, avant que je ne l'attrape. Oh, la petite...

Pourquoi ce cadeau? Et puis, la réalité me rattrape...

"Oh merde...j'ai vingt-sept ans..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Apparemment, beaucoup de monde a été mis au courant de mon anniversaire, sauf moi. Le 15 Juin, je suis une fille du printemps.

 _Comme le Prince..._

Gwirith le savait et m'avait faite belle pour l'occasion. Le Prince le savait et m'a envoyé une robe. Galadh le sait, et a opté pour un bracelet en cuire avec nos initiales gravées dessus, étant donné que j'ai découvert son cadeau en avance. Et Rînmalthen...est introuvable. Je me promène dans le Palais, étant exempt de cours aujourd'hui. Je crois Celon a plusieurs reprises, qui me souhaite un bon anniversaire dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Je me rappelle qu'il le faisait, avant avec ses camarades. Finn, lui m'a invitée déjeuner chez lui. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Je n'ai rien à faire, et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Naur depuis un certain temps.

"Comment se porte le petit?" je demande en désignant l'harmonieuse rondeur de son ventre.

Sérieusement, j'aimerais rayonner comme ça si un jour je tombe enceinte.

"Oh, il ne m'a pas laissée fermer l'oeil. Je suis exténuée. Non pas que tu doives t'en aller, je ne t'ai pas encore remis ton présent."

Oh non...

"Non, il ne fallait pas, je ne connais même pas votre date de naissance..." je tente lamentablement de me justifier.

"Je t'en prie. Nous sommes amis. Les présents ne sont que secondaires." elle sourit en me tendant un petit paquet.

J'hésite à l'ouvrir, puis je cède sous son regard insistant.

"Oh, ben ça alors..."

Une petite boite en bois de hêtre, l'arbre favori des elfes sylvestres de Vertbois, gravée de runes de vieil elfique sûrement de Doriath. Une fleur de cerisier en argent est posée sur un petit cousin de satin.

"Cette broche ira à ravir dans ta chevelure." elle dit en la plaçant dans une de mes tresses.

"Merci." je dis en lui serrant la main.

"Voyons, ce n'est rien. Bon, puisque nous sommes désertée par mon époux, nous devrions commencer sans lui." elle dit en se relevant difficilement.

"Laissez-moi vous aider." je dis en me relevant.

"Le vouvoiement n'est pas plus nécessaire avec moi qu'il l'est avec Fingrustui." elle ajoute avec un sourire éclatant.

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Rînmalthen aime chez moi? Il pourrait voir n'importe quelle femme dans ce Royaume, des femmes belles et accomplies et riches, avec du sang noble qui siérait bien mieux à un membre de la famille royale que moi. Et pourtant, l'imaginer avec une de ces godiches qui peuplent les bains me rend folle. Non, sa place est avec moi. La mienne est avec lui. C'est...compliqué à expliquer, comme si son âme complétait la mienne. Je ne suis entière qu'avec lui. Comme Finn et son épouse. C'est cela, en fait. Je l'ai trouvé, finalement, celui dont parlent toutes les adolescentes fan de twilight, ce mec qui fait vibrer tes tripes, et avec qui tu pourrais affronter le monde. Je n'avais pas saisi l'importance de mes sentiments à son égard, avant ce jour où il décide de disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Le déjeuné se déroule dans une bonne humeur qui dépasse mes attentes, et Naur se montre bien plus bavarde que d'habitudes, me racontant des anecdotes datant de l'époque où elle étudiait pour devenir enseignante à son tour. J'aurais tué pour une prof comme elle. Elle me dit qu'elle était destinée à travailler pour la Grande Trésorerie Royale, mais jouer avec les pièces du Roi ne lui disait que très moyennement. Elle aurait pu devenir riche, mais elle a préféré sa passion. On manque de gens comme ça dans mon monde. En sortant de chez elle, je rencontre un soldat qui avait gagné en sympathie à mon égard. Il me sourit et m'adresse un signe de la tête. Je lui réponds de la même manière. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, et un que je ne connais pas du tout.

Si avant j'entendais leurs femmes murmurer des "qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, celle-là?" ou encore "Le Conui ne lui suffit pas, il faut qu'elle vienne importuner la pauvre Naur et son heureux foyer!", j'entends des choses moins hostiles, comme "Regardez c'est elle! Elle a gagné en grâce, c'est indéniable!", "Serait-ce sa relation avec le Prince qui la rend si rayonnante?", ou encore "Le lit royal lui va bien...". Bref, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Mais au moins, les hommes eux, me respectent beaucoup plus que lors mon arrivée sur ces Terres. Je me sens un peu plus chez moi. Un elfing dont je connaissais le père à Henneth Annûn (il fait arit de ceux qui ont tenté de m'empêcher de me tuer avec la flèche d'orc) vient me donner une rose, assez rares dans ce coin du monde.

"Pour Hanawen. Donnez-la à Galadh, je la lui doit depuis avant-hier, mais elle n'était pas encore épanouie. Bonne journée, Hanawen!"

Puis il s'en va, gambadant entre les passants. Galadh s'est fait des amis, mais je doutais qu'il puisse s'intégrer aussi facilement. Cela me fait du bien de constater à quel point il est aimé, et pas seulement des adultes. Une lavandière me regarde avec un oeil mauvais, puis crache quelque chose que je ne comprend pas dans un elfique ancien. Je ne prête pas attention, mais je décide tout me même de rentrer au palais, avant de causer des dommages. Je rebrousse chemin, et passe devant l'arène, où des soldats me font des signes pour que je les rejoigne. Je leur fais comprendre que ma cheville ne me le permet pas. Une chose qui leur rappelle que je ne suis pas une des leurs. Ils le savent, biensûr, mais ma fragilité les déconcerte. Pas autant que moi, en tout cas. Je retourne dans la caverne géante qu'est le palais d'Oropher qui deviendra dans un mois tout pile, la demeure de Thranduil. Le pauvre doit être angoissé au bord de l'implosion. Mais je ne veux pas le voir, c'est mon anniversaire, et je veux passer du temps avec ceux que j'aime...et qui sont aussi portés disparût. Je hais ma solitude, aujourd'hui. Puis, je le souviens d'un endroit que j'ai aimé et avait hâte de visiter sans en trouver le temps: la bibliothèque.

Je me souviens exactement de emplacement, et monte les étages à toute vitesse, avant de me planter devant les grandes portes de bois massif qui signent l'entrée de mon futur domaine exclusif. Pas grand monde la fréquente, c'est l'endroit parfait pour perfectionner mes connaissances de ce monde. Je souris, et pousse de toutes mes forces l'un des battants de la grande porte. Je ne réussi à la pousser que très peu, et assez pour me faufiler à l'intérieur. J'entre et retiens mon souffle, comme la première fois que j'ai vu cette pièce. Les espaces entre les étagères servent de petits salons où l'on peut lire et consulter les livres tout en buvant un bon Dorwinion. Je m'avance doucement et choisi une étagère parmi les dix présentes. Je tombe sur les récits des grand travaux dans la première forteresse du roi Oropher, au Sud, là où est maintenant le domaine de Rînmalthen. Je laisse ce livre et cherche un autre. Un ouvrage sur les évolutions de la langue elfique parlée et écrite au cour des derniers millénaires, depuis Doriath jusqu'en Eriador. Je le prends, bien décidée à ne plus me laissée insulter dans la rue, sans pouvoir répondre. Je passe des heures à me régaler de leur savoir, sans sentir une crampe s'installer dans ma nuque.

Je vais me chercher une chandelle, lorsque débute la soirée, et continue la lecture de ces ouvrages sur l'Histoire du Beleriand. Je tombe sur trois volumes aussi épais que ma cuisse, tous portant pour titre principal _Hauts Faits et Récits d'Aventures Vécues Par Fingolfin Le Magnifique_. Je dévore le premier volume, et j'en suis à l'affrontement entre Fingolfin et Morgoth lorsque j'entends un bruissement vers la porte. Je soupire. Lorsque ma solitude me pesait, personne à l'horizon, et maintenant que je désire être seule, je suis envahie par des indésirables. Je me replonge dans ma lecture. On tire un livre maladroitement. Je tente de ne pas prêter attention. On tousse. On tourne les pages bruyamment. On claque le livre, et on le replace tout aussi bruyamment dans l'étagère. Je maudis à voix basse, consciente qu'il ou elle m'entendrait, qu'il ou elle soit. Je me relance dans ma lecture.

"Je perds patience, Princesse!" claque une voix que je n'espérais plus entendre.

Je suis comme plongée dans un bain remplit de glace. Je ne bouge pas. Puis, je reprends ma respiration, lentement, avant qu'elle ne s'accélère toute seule.

"Tu pourrais au moins te retourner." il dit plus doucement.

Je prends une grande inspiration, et me retourne d'un bloc. Ma tête tourne, et je reconnais sans aucun mal l'allure viking et les dizaines de poignards rangés dans sa ceinture.

"TANAN!" je hurle sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me relève comme un bourrin et lui saute au cou avec toute la force dont je suis capable.

"Oh! Hana, je ne suis pas aussi bien nourrit que toi, tu vas me casser quelque chose!" il grogne, alors que le sert plus fort encore.

Des larmes coulent. Celles qui n'ont pas voulu sortir à Imladris se font fleuve sur mes joues.

"J'ai crû t'avoir perdu..." je murmure dans un sanglot.

"Je sais...moi aussi." il dit en se laissant aller à me serrer à son tour.

Je remarque à quel point il est maigre. Il doit avoir des centaines de contusions, le connaissant, il n'a pas pu traverser autant de pays sans encombres. Je me sépare de lui, et il attrape mon visage dans ses mains.

"Ma petite Hana...tu es devenue une femme..." il dit en me détaillant.

Je suis heureuse de le revoir, et ses compliments ne sont qu'un plus.

"Et toi tu es si maigre...qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Je veux bien papoter, mais je dois d'abord manger. Et où est Gal?" il demande en cherchant derrière moi.

"Oh! Gal! Il va être si heureux de te revoir!"

"Tu en es sûre? Même après notre dernière entrevue?" il dit, la mine sombre.

Je me rappelle la dernière fois qu'ils ont parlé, et l'expression dur le visage de Galadh qui semblait ne plus pouvoir sourire. Il va lui en vouloir.

"Laisse-lui le temps de digérer ce que je vais lui dire. Il viendra te voir lorsqu'il sera prêt. Viens, je vais te donner à manger!"

Rien ne saura me mettre de mauvaise humeur! Je suis heureuse que j'en oublie Rînmalthen qui a disparût toute la journée sans dire un mot. Je ne sais pas si je dois prévenir Tanan. Non, pas encore. Nous avons du temps à rattraper. Je l'emmène dans mes appartements, à défaut de trouver mieux. Gwirith nous accueille, un peu étonnée de me voir avec un rohirrhim sorti d'on ne sait où.

"Plus tard..." je chuchote, alors qu'elle allait me poser une question. Elle s'incline et sort nous chercher de quoi nous sustenter. Surtout lui, en fait.

"Eh bien, dis-moi. Il y en a pour qui tout va bien." il dit avec un sifflement admiratif devant mon appartement royal.

Je lui souris.

"Imagine ma surprise la première fois que je suis entrée ici. Assieds-toi. Il faut que je sache ce que tu as fait après Imladris. Cela fait presque cinq mois depuis ton départ."

"Oui...cinq longs mois. Et des choses assez surprenantes."

"J'ai toute la nuit." je dis en posant mon menton sur mon poing.

Il me sourit et commence son récit. Il a été chez Durin IV un nouvelle qui a été fort déçu de ne pas me revoir avec lui cette fois. Il a ensuite continué sa route le long de l'Anduin qu'il a été obligé de traverser vers la frontière du Rohan. Il a traversé le pays et est arrivé dans ce qu'il restait de sa forêt. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne restait plus grand monde. Tous ceux qui en avaient les moyens ont fuit, et ceux qui ne le peuvent pas ont été relogés par le nouveau roi, l'ancien s'étant donné la mort il y a de cela longtemps. Il a prit des nouvelles de ses frères qui se sont mariés pour la plupart et sont partis pour le Rhovanion, dans une ville des Hommes qui vient de voir le jour: Dale. Il a ensuite fait son chemin jusqu'à Edoras où le fils de l'ancien roi lui a accordé une audience après cinq refus. Il lui a expliqué sa désertion et ce qui l'a poussé à rompre les rangs. Il lui a assuré qu'il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de son acte. Il a été jugé coupable de trahison et condamné à l'exil. La peine de mort ne lui a pas été accordée, car il aurait dû patienter des mois durant dans un prison pleine à craquer d'opposants au nouveau roi. Considèrent son cas comme moindre, il décida d'économiser une tombe et de le renvoyer d'où il vient: la vie sauvage.

"Du moins, plus pour très longtemps, je compte rejoindre mes frères à Dale. On dit que c'est une ville qui se construit encore, c'est parfait pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Je pourrait peut-être ouvrir une forge, ou une auberge. Qui sait?"

"Je désolée pour toi. Tu avais tellement hâte de retrouver ta forêt..."

Il garde le silence un long moment que je n'ose interrompre tant il semble prit dans la tourmente de ses pensées. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais ça a l'air intense.

"Dis-moi..." il finit par dire à un moment, la voix enrouée "Je me disais que...j'ai eus cette idée il y a quelques semaines, alors que je pensais venir vous rejoindre ici, mais...est-ce que ...est-ce que tu ...éventuellement, ce serait envisageable pour toi de...enfin...j'aimerais beaucoup revoir Galadh définitivement, tu comprends... avec toi, à Dale."

Oh,Tanan...

"Je...Tanan, nous avons commencé une vie, ici. Nous venons à peine de trouver nos marques, tu nous demanderais de partir tout quitter pour venir avec toi. J'aurais été plus qu'heureuse de le faire il y a quelques mois, mais...les choses ont changé."

Il acquiesce sans me regarder. Il a comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Biensûr, il n'a jamais voulu dire que je vivrais avec lui comme sa femme, ou du moins pas si je n'en n'ai pas envie. Nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Il a eut son grand amour et elle est morte, je ne suis que son amie, une famille de sauvetage. Rien d'autre. Et je le pense lorsque je dis que je l'aurais suivit. Mais je ne pourrais plus y songer comme une possibilité. Sauf si je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Si on me laissait le choix, il resterait pour toujours ici, avec nous, comme une famille enfin au complet. Mais ce ne sont que les désirs égoïstes de Hana qui s'expriment, pas la raison.

Gwirith revient avec un plateau plein de victuailles, un petit sourire en coin quand elle croise mon regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore? Elle s'incline et disparaît encore avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je me tourne vers Tanan qui n'a rien suivit de notre échange, tant il est absorbé par la nourriture devant lui.

"Doucement, tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours. Cela va te faire mal. Au fait, tu t'es présenté au Prince?" je demande, inquiète de la réaction de Thranduil s'il découvre un invité surprise.

"Fier comme il est, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faufiler en douce. Il a reçu ma lettre il y a une semaine. Et il m'a reçu peu avant que je ne te rejoigne. Tu n'as pas été difficile à trouver..."

"Une semaine? Une semaine qu'il le sait?" je reprends, sentant la trahison m'emprisonner la poitrine.

"Ne lui en veux pas, il a été prit par sa cérémonie et un problème d'orcs qui traversent ses terres de long en large." il dit, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

"Il savait très bien que tu compte pour nous et il a refusé d'ouvrir sa bouche lors de nos dîners..."

"Tu dînes avec lui?" il s'exclame, relevant la tête de son poulet dans la surprise.

"C'est compliqué..." j'élude.

Il s'en contente, trop affamé pour me questionner.

"Rînmalthen n'est pas là?" il demande, comme un glas à ma soudaine mauvaise humeur.

"Non...on se demande bien où il disparaît, celui-là." je marmonne.

Il hausse les épaules et replonge dans son plat de purée et de poulet.

Je prend une pomme et joue avec, me demandant où peuvent bien être Galadh et Rînmalthen à cette heure de la journée.

"Hé...arrêtes de penser, tu va faire moisir ta pomme. Mange quelque chose que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une humaine devant moi." il dit en poussant un plat de viande en sauce.

Je souris et picore un peu, avant de retirer ma main .

"Tu as pris des joues et des épaules ici. Ca te va bien." il sourit en pinçant ma joue.

Je ris en bougeant la tête, alors qu'il s'amuse à attraper mon autre joue. Et c'est cet instant parmi tous les autres instants de la journée, que choisi Monseigneur Rînmalthen pour débarquer de nulles part, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, marchant sur les talons de Gwirith, la mine confuse. Le visage de Rînmalthen se fige, alors que Gwirith s'incline pour la énième fois de la journée, et disparaît. Il ne parle pas, ne dit rien. Ses yeux se sont légèrement attardés sur ma main dans celle de Tanan, avant que ce dernier ne se reprenne.

"Mae Govanen, mellon." Il le salut, s'inclinant.

Il faut un peu plus de temps pour Rînmalthen avant de répondre. Il finit par s'incliner.

"Tanan." il dit, sans grand enthousiasme.

"Tanan est arrivé il y a quelques heures et m'a tenu compagnie avec ses récits, en attendant votre arrivée." je dis dans un sourire, tentant de calmer la tension plus qu'apparente sur le visage de Rînmalthen.

"Oui...Tanan a toujours beaucoup d'histoires à raconter et de jeunes personnes à charmer avec."

Ok...

"Bien! Il dit en se relevant. Je vais rejoindre la chambre qui m'a été attribuée. Ce voyage a été exténuant et je ne peux plus abuser de ton hospitalité." il dit, comprenant qu'il est de trop.

"Gwirith! Raccompagne donc notre invité." je dis, ne lâchant pas Rînmalthen des yeux.

"Ne te dérange pas. Je connais le chemin." il dit, très gêné.

Rînmalthen s'incline vers son "ami", et se retourne vers moi. Tanan me lance un dernier regard confus, avant de disparaître, nous laissant totalement seuls. Je sens la dispute pointer.

"Eh bien? Tu ne t'assois pas?" je demande pour rompre le silence.

"Le vouvoiement n'est plus de rigueur, je suppose?"

Heu...qu'est-ce qu'il me fait?

"Tu as dit toi même qu'il ne fallait rien précipiter tant que rien n'est officiel. Je tente de suivre ce qu..."

"Oh biensûr, tu brouilles si bien les pistes que les visiteurs du roi te suivent dans tes appartements." il claque, comme un coup dans ma face, froid comme la glace.

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Rînmalthen?" je gronde, irritée par l'insinuation.

Il souffle par le nez, conscient de la bourde qu'il a commise.

"Je pensais t'avoir cerné, Rînmalthen. Je pensais avoir compris que le tempérament irréfléchis et impulsif était à ton cousin, mais il semblerait que ce soir un trait de famille."

"Comment peux-tu m'en vouloir, alors que je te trouve dans tes appartements, seule avec un homme et tu le laisse te toucher!"

"Tanan! C'est Tanan, pas un simple homme! Pas un inconnu, Tanan! Ton ami et le mien, mais enfin ,qu'est-ce qui te prends?" je commence à tonner.

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois de suite. Il se tourne et passe sa main sur son front , avant de souffler et de me faire face.

"Pardonnes-moi, je n'avais pas à me comporter ainsi avec toi, ni avec Tanan."

Ca c'est du revirement. Et moi qui pensais Thranduil champion dans le genre.

"Je ne comprends rien à ton comportement, Rînmalthen. S'il te plaît, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu as été absent toute la journée, et je te retrouve de bonne humeur avant que ça ne vire à une scène dramatique. Et toi qui as toujours enseigné la tenue à Galadh ,je ne te retrouve plus."

Il prend conscience de son comportement.

"Je...ma journée a été très éprouvante. Et puis je me suis souvenu de ton anniversaire. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as dû penser de moi toute la journée. Et là je te retrouve avec un homme en train de sourire, je...je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...pardonnes-moi"

Il semble vraiment confus, et désolé.

"Je me doute bien qu'une journée de Commandant de Légions aussi importantes que celles-ci ne doit pas être de tous repos. Il est vrai que je me suis inquiétée et que j'ai douté de pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui, et je t'avoue avoir été peinée, mais de là à s'attendre à ce que j'aille me consoler chez un homme...pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Est-ce que tu as idée à quel point c'est insultant? A quel point cela a été blessant pour Tanan? Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, il a prit soin de Galadh et moi, il nous a mené jusqu'à toi...as-tu oublié qui il est? Qui tu es?"

Il semble vraiment honteux.

"Je...Mon intention n'a jamais été de blesser qui que ce soit. J'ai été confus et ai laissé mon esprit embué guider mes paroles, cela ne me ressemble pas. Je ne me reconnais plus ces derniers temps." il dit, plus pour lui même.

"Ah oui? Moi non plus, Hîrnîn. Je suis de plus en plus inquiète pour toi, je passe mes nuits à me demander ce que tu fais et si je te reverrais le lendemain, je ne vis plus que pour rester seule avec toi...j'en délaisse mon éducation. Je ne respire plus que ton nom et ne dors qu'en ayant ton visage derrière mes paupières. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Comment est-ce qu'on peut mettre un nom là dessus?"

Je vais devenir hystérique.

Il me regarde et pointe ma poitrine du doigt. Son expression est presque douloureuse.

"Le fëa. Ton âme et la mienne son comme unifiées, liées. Cela arrive très rarement entre un elfe et une personne d'une race différente. Tout cela te semble inhabituel et perturbant, car vous aimez plusieurs personnes dans votre vie. Moi je n'aime qu'une fois. Et je le fais de toute mon âme."

Je ne sais plus bouger. Je ne sais plus respirer. Je ne sais plus parler. Je reste là, les bras balans, la bouche ouverte sur des mots qui ne sortent plus. Je ne comprends plus rien. Comment ais-je pu me lier à un homme aussi vite et inconsidérément? Tout simplement parce que cela ne se commande pas. Comme mon arrivée ici, seulement là je ne peux pas dire quand tout cela a commencé. Je vais devenir folle. Et en même temps, tout semble logique, car je n'aurais pu m'imaginer avec qui que ce soit d'autre. La proposition de Tanan tout à l'heure a sonné comme une dissonance à mes oreilles. Une vie sans lui, loin de tout, loin de ces terres que j'ai apprivoisées et appris à aimer. Il s'est approché de moi. J'ai beau le fixer, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

"Et t'imaginer partager ces sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre m'est invivable, Hana. Ne te détournes pas de moi..." il s'est fait presque suppliant.

Je ne sens pas ma larme couler.

"Pourquoi?" est tout ce que je peux dire.

"Tu as toujours été prompte à évoquer un plan des Valar ou un coup du destin...pourquoi ne pas appliquer cette théorie à nous?" il dit, toujours doucement, ne fixant rien qui ne soit moi.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" je murmure, le désespoir pointant dans ma voix.

"Mon devoir voudrait que j'épouse une noble dame et que je l'emmène avec moi veiller sur mon domaine. C'est ce qu'attend de moi le monde dans lequel je vis." il dit avec difficulté, comme si chaque parole lacérait sa lèvre.

"Et dans notre monde?" je souffle en fermant les yeux.

Il soupire profondément.

"Je t'emmènerais à Fangorn où nous vivrions d'eau et de gibier. Nous bâtirions notre foyer et aurions une famille, et l'anonymat pour l'éternité." il dit, collant son front au mien.

"Et Galadh?" je demande, sachant très bien que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette histoire.

"Galadh serait mon fils, tout comme l'a été Fingrustui. Il deviendra un grand homme."

"Pas à Fangorn. Son avenir est à Eryn Galen. Tout comme toi. Nous ne pouvons fuir."

Ma prise de conscience met fin à tout espoir de pouvoir être ensemble. Car je ne pourrais être Dame d'une maison aussi importante. Je ne pourrais jamais donner de descendance. Je ne pourrais jamais rester avec lui, parce que je l'aime. Et je me refuse à vivre comme une maîtresse que l'on cacherait comme une fille de mauvaise vie.

"Je trouverais. Je trouverais le moyen de t'emmener avec moi, et alors nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher." il dit en prenant mon visage.

"Tu pourrais tout simplement en parler à Thranduil. Il comprendra."

Il ne sursaute même pas quand je prononce son nom comme je le fais avec Tanan. Il hésite.

"Je ne sais pas. Il faut attendre qu'il soit couronné."

"Et ensuite, tu me promet que tu feras quelque chose pour nous."

"Tu as ma parole."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le Prince avait décidé de m'inviter à dîner pour mon anniversaire, mais aussi Tanan Galadh et Rînmalthen. Ce dernier est allé rendre visite à son ancien ami, pour lui demander pardon. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, à vrai dire, ça m'angoisse un peu. Je me ronge les ongles, alors que Gwirith me choisi une autre tenue.

"Et s'ils se battaient?" je demande, consciente de leur caractère fier à tous les deux.

"Demoiselle, nous parlons d'un seigneur!" elle proteste, choquée.

Elle ne l'a pas encore vu sur un champs de bataille, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

"Et si..."

"Et si vous vous détendiez." elle dit en me faisant m'assoir sur une chaise. Elle me masse les épaules. "Beaucoup de jeunes dames rêveraient de voir un Seigneur aussi important défendre leur honneur. Il le fait car il tient à vous, ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter de l'aimer en retour?"

Je n'aurais jamais dû lui adresser la parole le premier jour, à elle. Elle va finir par me faire regretter mon laxisme si elle continue à se montrer plus sage que moi.

"Bien! Essayons la fushia!" elle chantonne en fonçant dans la penderie.

"Fushia?" je grogne

"Bien, la bleue, alors. Vous ne devez plus taper dans l'oeil de qui que ce soit devant le Seigneur Rînmalthen ou vous déclencherez une guerre!" elle sourit.

Pour qui elle me prend?

"Vas pour la fushia! Et qu'il essai de m'en empêcher pour voir!"

Il n'aurait jamais osé, mais de savoir que je dois me priver pour un homme qui qu'il soit me rend folle. C'est encore un vestige mon ancienne moi qui gronde dans mes entrailles.

J'arrive en avance dans la salle de dîner, et je me rends compte que Galadh et le Prince son en pleine conversation. Une conversation animée si je puis en juger par le ton du Prince. Je crois qu'il a jugé préférable de le prévenir en personne de l'invité surprise. Il ne semble pas ravi, mais perdu, et en colère.

"Galadh..." je commence. Il se tourne vers moi et arrive en marchant fort, puissamment, comme Rînmalthen lorsqu'il veut m'engueuler. Je recule légèrement.

"Tu le savais! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit! Je ne veux pas le voir! Il nous a abandonné!" il crie, sa voix se répercutant dans le grand espace.

"Galadh, calmes-toi! Il n'a abandonné personne, il avait des choses à régler avec son roi, et il est revenu nous avant de repartir rejoindre son autre famille. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il a toujours voulu ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas comprendre ça?" je crie à mon tour.

Le gamin se clame légèrement, et prend un peu de recule. Je me calme aussi.

"Il t'a manqué, et je te comprends. Je comprends aussi que tu lui as affreusement manqué. Tu as été la première personne de qui il s'est enquit en arrivant." je dis, consciente de l'effet de mes paroles sur lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il fonde comme une guimauve.

"Vrai?" il demande d'une toute petite voix.

J'acquiesce. Nous n'avons pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que la porte du fond grince. Je vois Thranduil lever les yeux au ciel et prendre une grande gorgée de vin, alors que Rînmalthen apparaît, un sourire franc sur le visage. Tanan le suit, le même sourire sur les lèvres, comme de vieux amis contents de se retrouver. Mon coeur papillonne un instant, alors que le regard de Tanan croise celui de Gal. Un silence s'installe, durant lequel Gal s'approche lentement de cet homme qui avait semblé l'abandonner.

"Alors tu es de retour." il dit d'un ton encore une fois trop mature pour son âge.

"Il semblerait." répond Tanan, sans sourire. Puis, il pose une main sur l'épaule de Gal qui ne cherche pas à se soustraire à sa poigne. Il l'observe comme il l'avait fait avec moi. "Tu es un homme, désormais, Gal."

"Pas encore aussi grand que toi, mais cela viendra." dit Galadh, le faisant sourire.

"Oui, petit. Cela viendra."

Il n'ajoute rien de plus et pose un genou à terre, avant que Galadh le prenne dans ses bras. Aucun son, aucune parole, rien que deux coeurs battants à l'unisson, et le regard de Rînmalthen qui se détourne, gêné par cette effusion.

"Bien, maintenant les retrouvailles faites et les futilités dites, passons à table. Hana, venez vous assoir près de moi, des fois que la conversation ne devienne trop ennuyeuse chez Tanan le Wose." dit Thranduil d'un ton las.

Je souris à Tanan qui me lance un "Je te l'avais bien dit!" silencieux, et je comprends qu'il fait référence au caractère de cochon du Prince.

Je m'assois près de Thranduil qui semble vraiment satisfait pour une fois, de ne pas dîner seul. C'est tout ce que cette tête ennuyée désire : de la chaleur humaine. Il lève sa coupe et tonne dans la salle où nous avons été rejoints par Finn et Naur et Celon.

"A Hana!"

Tous l'imitent, et gênée, je lève ma coupe et prend un gorgée. Rînmalthen qui est à ma gauche se penche et murmure dans mon oreille:

"Pour toi."

Je sens un objet se poser sur ma cuisse. Je n'ose bouger, et lorsqu'il se redresse, je soulève l'objet au niveau de ma poitrine. La dague que je lui ai volé lors de notre première rencontre. Je soupire.

"Je ne l'ai pas utilisée depuis ce jours, il y a six ans. Je crois que sa place est avec toi." il dit avec un sourire, son regard se reflétant dans le manche de la dague.

Un héritage de sa famille, le seul souvenir que son père lui a légué, et il me l'offre.

"Je...je ne peux pas accepter..."

"Je ne veux la voir chez personne d'autre." il dit en refermant ma main dessus.

"Merci..." je murmure.

Il m'observe un certain moment, puis, personne ne regardant, il caresse ma joue de son doigt.

"Non. Merci à toi."

 **Voilà Voilà!**

 **Alors, cette surprise?**

 **Je voudrais bien avoir quelques avis, si vous trouvez que sa stagne si vous voulez que je rajoute ou enlève un truc si vous trouvez l'évolution trop lente...**

 **Merci d'être passés par là!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellow!**

 **Je reviens à vous après cette absence prolongée avec un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis retrouvée coincée avec ce couronnement de malheur qui a refusé de m'inspirer, mais je lui ai soutiré quelques infos!**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je suis assez contente d'avoir pu écrire sur un personnage féminin qui vient plus bas (pas de spoiler) mais elle me faisait assez peur au départ. J'ai opté pour la facilité et ais évité de la rendre trop mystérieuse, mais pas super bavarde non plus.**

 **Enfin bref! Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 18**

20 Juin 3442 SA

Le couronnement approche à grands pas. En réalité, il a lieu demain, et la nervosité générale me colle la migraine bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec une couronne quelconque. Le Prince est invisible pour qui que ce soit, et Rînmallthen m'a confié qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher sa compagnie maintenant. Galadh doit défiler avec les militaires, les jeunes femmes (dont Gwirith) doivent apprendre à danser et chanter pour l'occasion qui doit se dérouler au solstice d'été qui est déjà un jour de fête chez les elfes, et moi je suis parfaitement inutile, étant donné qu'on m'a donné pour place de rester près des nobles dames tout du long. Attendez, ce n'est pas tout : son altesse a estimé qu'il serait bon pour moi et les jeunes dames que je les divertisse pendant les défilés militaires qui pourraient les ennuyer.

« Non mais il se moque de moi ? » je hurle, alors que Tanan referme la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Ce n'est qu'une heure, et ensuite tu auras tout le loisir d'aller et venir comme tu le veux. » il essais de tempérer. Sauf que non.

« Tanan, tu m'as bien vu. Tu sais qui je suis, et à quel point je suis une catastrophe en société…mais pourquoi je dis ça ? Je ne suis pas une source de divertissement, je suis une femme qui souhaite pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils le jour le plus important de ses neuf premières années ! » je cingle

Il soupire et vient s'assoir à côté de moi sur le sol.

« N'oublies pas pourquoi le Prince t'as fait venir. Je connais la raison officieuse, mais c'est un Prince, avec tout ce que cela implique de démesure et de caprices. S'il décide que tu dois divertir les Dames, tu le feras, parce que tu es un membre de sa cour, et une personne de confiance. Je dois dire que tu es impressionnante. Aucune personne n'a réussi à soutirer sa confiance aussi naturellement. »

« Parce que tu crois que c'était intentionnel ? Je n'ai pas eus le choix. Je n'aime pas ça, ça me…ce n'est pas moi ! »

Je soupire en m'allongeant sur le dos.

« Tu es une femme libre, Hana. C'est ce que j'ai aimé chez toi le premier jour, et c'est ce qui a fait tomber Rînmalthen à genoux. Aucune femme ici ne peut en dire autant, Elles sont toutes esclaves de leur destin, de leur sang et de leurs mœurs. Mais toi, tu peux leur apporter un vent nouveau, si tu t'en donne la peine. » il dit en s'appuyant sur son coude.

Je soupire, fixant les arabesques de bois sur le plafond haut, si haut que la nuit, il apparaît comme une partie du ciel. Et maintenant il faut que je joue les Rosa Parks...

« Je voudrais que tout soit comme avant. Quand il nous suffisait de ramasser des baies lorsque nous avions faim, de nous baigner lorsque nous avions chaud, de rire haut et fort lorsque nous en avions envie. Toutes ces contraintes. Elles sont éreintantes, et me rappelle ma vie d'avant. Je ne veux plus de ça. »

Il garde le silence, ne sachant que répondre.

« Demain je vais devoir informer les nobles des nouvelles que j'apporte du Sud avec moi. Je n'aurais une place à leur table qu'à cette condition, et il me sera formellement interdit de prendre la parole sans y avoir été invité au préalable. Naturellement, je ne pourrais m'approcher des Dames, et donc, de toi. Galadh restera avec les légions, ce qui le rend tout aussi inaccessible. » Il porte ensuite son regard sur moi. « Tu vois, les injustices font partie de ce monde. La concession est le fondement même des échanges dans la plupart des sociétés humaines, elfiques ou naines. La seule exception reste Imladris et le Seigneur Elrond. »

Je reste silencieuse. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais c'est comme ça que ce monde fonctionne, et si je veux m'intégrer, il va falloir baisser la tête et faire ce qu'on me dit.

« Je déteste quand tu as raison. » je grogne en posant mon bras sur mes yeux.

« Tu ne dois pas m'aimer souvent, alors. » il rit en s'allongeant à son tour.

« La ferme ! » je dis en lui envoyant mon coude dans les côtes.

Nous passons la matinée ensemble dans la bibliothèque, heureux de notre petit monde où personne ne vint nous déranger. Nous descendons après avoir été dépêchés par Rînmalthen de le rejoindre dans la salle où nous prenions les repas avec le Prince, finalement sorti de son trou. On dirait qu'il n'a pas envi de passer ses dernières heures en tant que Prince seul. Le pauvre. Je ne cesse de le plaindre ces derniers temps, et pourtant il a toujours tout fait pour me mettre hors de moi. Par exemple, lorsque Tanan et moi traversons la porte en riant pour manger à la table du Prince, ce dernier m'apostrophe :

"Ce furent peut-être vos usages chez nos cousins de Fondcombe, mais je ne tolèrerais aucun retard à ma table, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

Heu...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je croise le regard de Rînmlathen qui m'incite au silence et à venir les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Chose que Tanan a déjà fait, par habitude des usages chez cette famille de fous. Je m'assois calmement, et déploie ma serviette sur mes genoux, et la main de Rînmalthen vient couvrir la mienne quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa place normale. Je me rends compte que je tremblais des mains. L'attitude de Thranduil ne devrait pas me toucher ainsi, je ne suis pas sensée me sentir blessée par le ton qu'il prend avec moi. Il a toujours été comme ça, mais aujourd'hui, cela prend une teinte plus âpre que d'habitude. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite et que mon comportement amène (très) souvent Thranduil à sortir de ses gonds (comme la fois où j'ai décidé de prendre un bain dans la fontaine parce qu'il faisait trop chaud). Je vois le Prince tenter d'écraser Tanan sous son regard brûlant, mais il tient bon et lui renvoi un sourire calme.

Je tourne la tête vers Rînmalthen pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi est-ce que moi je me fais bouffer à la moindre incartade alors que Tanan on lui passe tout. Il réprime un sourire et se penche vers son cousin.

"Le roi Amroth ne se joindra pas à nous?"

Il ne fait que rajouter à la mauvaise humeur de Thranduil qui crache:

"Il semblerait que sa royale personne soit indisposée depuis la Moria et que sa cour ne juge pas bon de l'abandonner à son mal...Galadhrims..." puis il reprend un lampée de vin.

La délégation venant du Lorinand a été retardée de deux jours, suite à une attaque surprise de gobelins sur leur route, étant donné qu'ils sont préférés arriver par l'Est et que les Mont Brumeux (je suis bien placée pour le savoir) sont infréquentables en ce moment, et la progression des gobelins les ont poussés dans la Moria. On parle d'un prochaine migration des Nains vers Erebor, la montagne surplombant Dale. Aucun roi n'y est établit, et Durin sera donc le premier. Mais il n'aurait avoué une fuite pour rien au monde, dû la Terre des Nains brûler sous la main de l'Ombre. Je crains de plus en plus pour le peuple Nain des montagnes, ce que ni Rînmalthen ni Thranduil ne comprennent. Ils sont par leur nature elfe indifférent au mal qui peut ronger tout ce qui n'est pas à eux. Bien plus qu'être annonciateur de la désastreuse situation politico-diplomatique de ce monde, cette attaque a retardé l'arrivée des Seigneurs Glorfindel et Elrond et celle de leurs compagnons. Je ne vous raconte pas Galadh et sa déception. Il est plus grognon que Thranduil lui même si c'est possible.

"La venue des visiteurs dans le Royaume peut les attirer. Ils savent que les grands évènements au sein d'un royaume emmène la baisse de vigilance. Nous devons déployer plus d'hommes aux frontières, ainsi qu'autour de Bar-en-Aran. Le domaine doit être sécurisé." dit Rînmalthen.

Il a raison, si ça commence à sentir mauvais pour les autres, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne contamine pas nos terres. Sauf que Thranduil n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire.

"Alors peut-être aurait-il été plus judicieux que je vous laisse ma couronne."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Khaleesi?

"Les suggestions ne font pas de nous des concurrents à votre couronne, Altesse. Cependant, elles nous rendent précieux pour vous si vous comptez la conserver."

Je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit, mais je n'arrive plus à fermer ma bouche quand je le vois maltraiter son cousin gratuitement. Je peux concevoir que la pression le rende hargneux, mais de là à le rabaisser à chaque fois qu'il pense à quelque chose de bon pour le Royaume, ce n'est pas juste. Et ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est de se faire poignarder du regard par Thranduil, les narines dilatées par l'affront que je viens de lui faire. C'est pour ma tête que ça ne sent pas bon là. Mais comme une providence, la porte s'ouvre à cet instant précis. Je lève la tête pour faire face à la plus gracieuse des compagnie jamais rencontrée. A leur tête, un elfe grand et mince à la chevelure plus noire que le charbon et aussi brillante que celle de Glorfindel. Ses yeux bleus sont doux et profonds, sa stature est royale, et son pas léger mais majestueux. Une couronne de branches en métal blanc et de pierres fines et discrètes, mais attirant le regard ne laissent aucun doute quand à sa personne.

"Roi Amroth." dit Thranduil en se levant et s'inclinant totalement devant le monarque.

Chose marrante, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire la révérence à qui que ce soit, et je doute de le voir la refaire un jour, étant donné qu'il sera lui même roi à partir de demain. Je l'imite, ainsi que toute la tablée. Il est suivit d'une grande Dame que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître, et d'un ellon qui par déduction doit être le Seigneur Celeborn. Ils sont si majestueux que je commence à douter de qui exactement tient la couronne. La ressemblance entre le couple et leur fille est frappante. Je suis tant absorbée par ma contemplation que j'en oublie de m'incliner. Je me dépêche d'imiter Tanan, et je me rassois. Je n'ai pas oublié la manière dont Tanan a voulu me faire éviter la Lorinand lors de notre voyage. Je me demande quel différend les oppose.

Le Roi Amroth s'approche du Prince et s'assoit à sa droite, là où j'étais assise, et je prends donc place à côté de Tanan, entre lui et un officier de l'armée Galadhrim. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et du coup je panique.

"Arrêtes ça, tu vas me rendre nerveux." me glisse Tanan alors que je bouge mes jambes nerveusement.

Je m'arrête, ayant remarqué le regard de la Dame de Lumière sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir face à elle, je ne la connais pas, et je suis sûre, par la manière dont elle me regarde qu'elle me connais bien plus que de nom. Elle me fait peur. Je me tiens calme, assise.

"C'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous compter parmi nous." dit Thranduil qui fait preuve une nouvelle fois de géni en changeant d'humeur aussi rapidement qu'un clignement de l'oeil.

Rînmalthen adresse un signe de la tête avec un demi-sourire à l'officier à mes côtés, qui lui rend la politesse. Si je comprends bien, tout le monde se connait sauf moi. Ce qui fait de moi la principale source de conversation, et la cible de beaucoup de regards. En tous les cas, c'est ce qu'aurait voulu la logique. Sauf que non. Je suis ignorée, et ils parlent de leurs problèmes politiques et économiques qui me dépassent. Je n'en suis que plus rassurée, et mange aussi calmement que possible.

"Est-ce là un de vos butins?" j'entends sur ma gauche.

Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je sursaute. Je vide ma bouche en avalant tout d'un bloc, grimaçant sous la douleur dans ma poitrine.

"Pardon?" je croasse, pas assez fort pour interrompre la conversation allant bon train entre les quatre aristos en bout de table.

"Votre pendentif." il répète en mimant la chaîne de ma mère sur sa poitrine.

Il fait référence à mon activité dans les bois avoisinant les leurs.

"Un souvenir de ma mère." je réponds un peu trop sèchement.

Il acquiesce et se retourne vers son plat. Ils sont trop bizarres. Je ne sais pas si je m'habituerais à eux. Je comprends pourquoi Finn ne les affectionne pas particulièrement.

" J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous avez semblé avoir trouvé un foyer." il grommèle en se resservant du raisin.

"Eh bien oui, et j'en suis reconnaissante à son Altesse. Quant à moi, je ne vous connais pas." je répond d'un ton plus neutre.

Il se tourne vers moi et dit, une main sur la poitrine.

"Orophin. Commandant des armées Galadhrim."

Alors c'est ça. Il est l'homologue de Rînmalthen dans l'autre Royaume elfique.

"Je n'ai pas eus le plaisir de visiter votre Royaume."

"Non. Vous l'avez contourné. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi." il répond, calme. Son regard se pose quelques secondes sur Tanan qui l'ignore.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux, mais je sais que c'est la raison pour laquelle Tanan évite de mentionner les Galadhrim avec moi.

"Pas moi." je dis simplement, faisant lever le regard de Tanan sur moi, et sourire Orophin.

"Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous parler de ce qui nous oppose. Nous ne sommes pas familiers."

Puis il retombe dans son silence. Je me retourne vers Tanan qui sort les yeux en soufflant:

"Plus tard..."

Puis, je me tais. Je ne supporte pas être au milieu d'un conflit que je ne comprends pas. Surtout pas la veille d'une fête nationale et que tout le monde devrait être content d'accueillir son nouveau roi. Bien que ce même roi ait actuellement envie de me décapiter.

Je ne suis pas spécialiste des relations humaines, mais je sais que laisser une situation pourrie s'empoisonner encore plus n'arrange rien, au contraire. La fin du repas arrive enfin, après de longues heures à parler de tout et de rien avec. Pas moi, biensûr. Personne ne me parle. J'en suis bien contente, comprenez-moi bien. C'est juste bizarre de passer de la mascotte du roi à rien du tout. Au moment où je crois que je vais pouvoir m'échapper sans que le Prince n'estime bon de me présenter à ses invités, j'entends:

"Hana, venez donc quelques instants."

Oh...noooon...

J'ai du le penser très fort, car le regard du Prince se fait plus lourd sans être voyant. Genre "j'ai des invités, ne me met pas la honte!"

Je m'avance, avec toute la confiance en moi que j'ai pu construire. J'ai affronté toute une escouade d'orcs, j'ai survécue seule dans une forêt magique avec un gosse à charge, j'ai traversé le pays pour donner un avenir à ce même gosse, j'ai accordé ma confiance à un mec que je connais à peine, et plus important: j'ai survécu à Thranduil. Alors ces gens ne peuvent pas me faire peur. Ils ne peuvent pas m'intimider. Alors je carre les épaules, et durcit mon regard, tout en gardant un demi-sourire de convenance sur les lèvres.

"Bonjour." je dis en m'inclinant légèrement, mais assez pour ne pas paraître comme si je leur manquais de respect.

On me rend des sourires sincères et enchantés. Sauf Thranduil qui doit se demander ce que je trame.

"Celebrian nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, Hana o Harrad. Vous avez gagné sa sympathie et son respect, ainsi que le nôtre." me dit Celeborn

Wah! Cette classe!

"Dame Celebrian est une grande Dame, digne de sa lignée et de sa réputation. Et une agréable compagnie." je continue sur ma lancée. Ne sois pas faible. Ma voix ne tremble pas une seule seconde.

Dame Galadriel qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot me sourit toujours.

"Si mystérieuse. Et votre âme est si lourde. Il est heureux que vous ayez trouvé avec qui partager ce fardeau." elle dit d'une voix vaporeuse.

"Mes...souvenirs ne me quittent pas. Et pourtant mon mal ne m'a suivit. Je ne suis pas la Hana qui vécut avec ma mère. Je ne saurais l'expliquer..."

"Nul besoin. Je comprends."

Elle n'avait pas parlé à voix haute. J'ai sursauté et tourné la tête vers le Prince qui, pour une fois, semble amusé. Elle a parlé dans ma tête! La vache! (pas elle, hein...)

Elle ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux. Bizarrement, je ne me sens pas gênée, je n'ai pas peur et je ne veux plus fuir. Cette femme me donne envie de la connaître. Elle n'est pas comme sa fille qui est rompue aux convenances et aux discussions de salons. Elle est différente, bien que physiquement elle soit la même (sauf pour le sourire, j'ai pu le remarquer). Elle me tend la main, comprenant mon intention, et je la prend sans hésitation. Une familiarité qui fait retenir son souffle à Thranduil. Elle me guide vers la balcon aussi large qu'un salon normal. Nous laissons les hommes derrière nous, interloqués choqués ou amusés. Sauf Celeborn pour qui le comportement de son épousée n'a plus de secrets.

Il y a un rempart en dur en nous et le vide, contrairement à Imladris où tout était ouvert. Elle s'appui sur le muret, tout comme moi et nous observons la forêt qui s'étend devant nous. Le soleil se reflète sur les feuilles comme sur les cheveux de la Dame de Lumière. Elle ne dit rien, attendant que je parle.

"Vous dites que mon âme est lourde." je commence.

Elle me répond sans se tourner vers moi.

"Je sais beaucoup de choses et en ignore beaucoup d'autres. Si vous avez cessé de le dire, il n'est pas moins vrai que votre famille vous manque. Elle vous manque, et pourtant vous ne désirez pas la rejoindre. Tout comme vous aimez Rînmalthen sans vouloir vous attacher à un homme qui vous priverait de votre liberté. Tanan en revanche vous offrirait tout ce que Rînmalthen ne peut se permettre de vous donner. Votre raison est en contradiction avec votre coeur sur tout ce que vous avez pu voir sur cette Terre, et pourtant vous ne cherchez pas à fuir. Très peu de jeunes filles de votre monde auraient voulu rester au sein de notre peuple après tout ce que vous y avez vécu. Et pourtant vous voilà à Eryn Galen, de votre propre chef."

C'est vrai que ma vie est bizarre quand on y repense.

"J'ai tout simplement dû me résigner."

"Vous résigner?" elle me sourit "Vous ne pouvez vous mentir plus avant. Vous aimez ce monde, vous aimez le danger, l'aventure, la vie sauvage, les elfes, les Nains, les Montagnes. Vous aimez ce que ce monde vous offre car vous êtes plus vivante qu'à votre arrivée. Vous qui étiez condamnée, vous avez vécu en quelques années assez pour emplir deux vies de femmes ordinaires. Vous avez un fils, vous habitez dans un Palais, maîtrisez les plus belles langues jamais parlées, et vous êtes aimée d'un grand guerrier qui se trouve être membre de la famille royale."

"Vous dites cela comme si j'avais voulu sciemment tomber amoureuse d'un homme à la position importante! J'aurais préféré qu'il soit un garçon de ferme, cela aurait été plus facile pour moi. Toute cette...attention me rend malade."

Je sais que je peu lui faire confiance. Ce n'est même pas un ressenti ou une intuition, mais une chose dont je suis sûre. Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas si elle ressent la même chose. Et Tanan nous en a privé pour des histoires personnelles. Elle ne répond pas et se contente de reporter son regard sur la forêt.

"Votre mal. Il n'a pas disparut. Il est en repos."

Je sursaute pour la deuxième fois, et me tourne vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? J'ai toujours un cancer?"

La panique me gagne à nouveau, la même qui a précédé la léthargie dans laquelle je suis entrée il y a quelques années après la nouvelle. Je ne veux plus de cela.

"Le Seigneur Elrond m'a pourtant dit que je n'avais plus rien que mon corps est sain."

"Oui. Votre corps et tout ce qui fait votre vie en ce monde est exempt de ce que vous portiez. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'en repos. Un jour, vous regagnerez votre monde, et alors tout redeviendra comme avant. Et vous mourrez de la même façon que ce que la Nature avait prévu. Avant votre arrivée."

"Alors je vais mourir."

"Comme toute chose, Hana. Mais souvenez-vous que vous aurez alors vécu ce que cent personnes de votre monde ne pourront se vanter d'avoir imaginé."

Je baisse la tête. Un rappelle à la réalité suivit de ce que je dois considérer comme une bénédiction. Dans mon monde, j'avais une famille éparpillée, aucun ami, une tumeur, et je me faisais larguée régulièrement par des mecs en quête de "mieux". Ici...ici j'ai tout ce dont une femme de ma trempe peut rêver pour être heureuse. Pourquoi chercher plus loin? Je profite, comme lorsque j'étais malade de chaque instants, car nul ne sait quand tout ceci prendra fin. Je lui souris. Elle a pointé du doigt le plus beau cadeau qu'on ai pu me faire: la vie. Ce monde m'a donné la vie sur un plateau d'argent et je compte bine continuer à mordre dedans à pleine dents.

"Ne voulez-vous pas savoir comment vous êtes arrivée ici?"

"Cela a-t-il réellement de l'importance?" je demande, ne tenant pas plus que cela à mettre des mots là-dessus. Je ne dois pas trop en demander, j'ai eus ce que je voulais.

"Non. Bien que cela intrigue beaucoup de personnes."

"Dont le Prince."

Elle garde le silence, préférant sourire en me regardant.

"Vous reposez son angoisse, apaisez ses doutes. Thranduil n'a jamais été un elfe loquace. Aussi il espère secrètement que vous pardonnerez son attitude envers vous ces derniers temps."

"Ne peut-il pas parler pour lui-même?" je grommèle.

"Est-il utile de répondre?"

Gosse de riche. Il se permet tout et il faut que tu pardonnes. Je le regarde à l'intérieur, servant un sourire brillant à ses hôtes, mais vide de tout entrain. Il aurait aimé jouer au poker ou se perdre dans les bois avec rien d'autre qu'un cheval et un arc. Je crois ensuite le regard de Rînmalthen en pleine discussion avec Tanan et Orophin. Il paraissait au début inquiet, puis il se détend. Il m'adresse un bref signe de tête, comme pour s'enquérir de mon état. Je lui répond d'un léger sourire. Rien de tout cela n'échappe à la Dame, même si elle nous tourne le dos.

"Le lien qui vous unis est une chance que très peu de personne de votre peuple peuvent se vanter de connaître. L'affection d'un elfe n'est jamais à négliger, car elle est exclusive et passionnée. Lui allègera votre âme."

"Et j'alourdirais la sienne." je souffle plus pour moi même.

Puis, je rebondi sur le sujet évoqué il y a quelques secondes.

"Pensez-vous...que je ne sois pas la seule?"

Elle comprend très bien ce que je veux dire, mais ne répond pas tout de suite.

"Votre venue ici a soulevé beaucoup d'interrogations et de théories plus folles les unes que les autres. Mais rien, pas même mon miroir n'a su apporter de réponses concrètes. Je pensais en venant vous voir pouvoir apaiser la curiosité qui me rongeait, mais il semblerait que votre mystère soit complet. Ne jugez pas trop vite les personnes qui vous questionnent, certaines sont bien intentionnées. D'autres ont de moins claires desseins."

"Le Roi-Sorcier." je murmure, comprenant à qui elle fait référence.

"Beaucoup de choses sont en marche, d'autres se sont apaisées mais je ne saurais donner une durée à cette paix. Votre venue ici n'est pas la cause de toute cette agitation dans le nord, mais elle a contribué à accentuer les choses. Restez cachée et soyez prudente. Même au sein d'un royaume tel que celui-ci, la paix n'est qu'une notion précaire."

Beaucoup moins joyeuse, elle se tourne vers moi. Elle montre le chemin vers l'entrée dans la salle, et nous sommes accueillies par des regards dont les émotions sont diverses. Mon premier regard est pour le Prince dont le visage est illisible. Je lui adresse un sourire sincère et convaincu, et il répond par une tête déconcertée (et là je dois me retenir de rire). Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point physiquement il avait une ressemblance avec son cousin. Ses regards sont les mêmes. Il ne veut rien exprimer, mais tout se sent. Je me dirige vers Tanan, alors que la Dame rejoint son époux.

"Comment ça c'est passé?" il demande, vraiment inquiet.

"Comment ça devrait se passer? C'est une femme très intéressante, et amicale. Je t'en veux Tanan."

Il semble ébahit quelques instants, avant de se reprendre.

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Alors explique moi! Nom d'un chien!" je m'énerve.

Il me prend la main et me traîne à l'écart.

"Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi."

"Tu comptes me dire ça avant chacune de tes révélations?"

"Ecoutes! Je me suis réfugié dans la forêt du Lorinand après ma désertion. C'est le Commandant Orophin alors simple lieutenant qui m'a trouvé, criblé de flèches ennemies. Il m'a mené à Caras Galadhon sans égards pour les ordres de ses supérieurs. Il m'a fait soigner parmi leurs blessés, et m'a accordé un long séjour parmi eux. Mais j'avais peur, et je me trouvais encore trop près du Rohan. Le roi à cette époque entretenait des relations étroites avec le roi Malgalad à des fins militaires. Je n'étais pas sûr de la loyauté de ces elfes qui se divisaient quand à mon sort. Orophin lui même doutait, mais je sais avec le recul qu'il ne m'aurait jamais donné au roi. Et pourtant j'ai fuit. Je savais que la route serait longue et que je n'était pas sûr de croiser à nouveau une présence amicale, alors j'ai...subtilisé certains des biens à ma portée. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Hana."

Il avait honte de lui, mais l'imaginer assez bas pour voler à un peuple qui ne lui voulait que du bien me choque. Mais il a raison. Qui suis-je pour juger. J'ai bine détrousser jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne une habitude. Et je n'en ai jamais ressenti une honte ou un remord...mais du plaisir et de la satisfaction.

"Tu as agit sous la peur. On fait toujours des choses stupides lorsqu'on a peur."

"Comme menacer un enfant." il dit en baissant la tête.

"Ou se poignarder avec la dague de Rînmalthen." j'ajoute.

Il me sourit.

"Pas étonnant que les humains soient mal vus..."

"Oui, on est sacrément dérangés." je souris à mon tour.

Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi Finn ne les supporte pas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L'assemblée s'est séparée à la sortie, Rînmalthen à ses affaires, le Prince à ses hôtes, et Tanan a rejoint Galadh pour ses cours de sindarin écrit. Et moi, j'ai passé l'après-midi dans ma chambre, à lire ce que j'avais emporté de la bibliothèque. Thranduil déteste quand je fais ça, ça met le bazar dans sa belle bibliothèque. Bibliothèque qu'il ne visite que très rarement, étant donné qu'il a sa propre collection d'ouvrages dans ses royales appartements. Oui, on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs, voyez-vous?

Le soir venu, Galadh déboule en riant dans le petit salon de mes appartements.

"Le Seigneur Celeborn m'a accordé deux heures pour mes devoirs! Tu te rends compte? Le Seigneur Celeborn!"

"Je ne suis pas sourde, Gal. C'est super, ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris?" je réponds en souriant face à son enthousiasme.

"Tout d'abord nous avons réécrit mon texte sur l'expansion du commerce des Nains entre le nord et les royaumes du Sud, il y avait quelques incohérences sur les chiffres, pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir vu juste...ensuite, il m'a montré comment tenir ma plume pour un meilleur tracé des chiffres sindarin. Et ensuite, ..."

Et c'était comme ça pendant une heure, me raconter combien le Seigneur est cool, combien il est grand et héroïque, combien il est sage... Et moi je comprends que j'ai besoin de me replonger dans mon Volume II des _Langues Anciennes_ et le _Guide des Manières et Discussions_ , si je ne veux pas paraître trop inculte demain devant les Dames de la cour. Et je stresse plus que la veille du bac.

"Galadh, je crois que Rînmalthen sera très heureux d'entendre ce que tu as appris avec la délégation Galadhrim."

Il saute sur ses jambes.

"Hîrnîn! Je l'avais oublié!"

Et il détale. Voilà. Cela fait une semaine que je pleur pour trouver le temps de traîner et parler avec mon fils, et voilà que je le vire à la première occasion. C'est pour la bonne cause, après le couronnement je harcèle Rînmalthen pour qu'il trouve le moyen de ne pas retourner sur ses Terres.

Je dîne seule, n'ayant pas reçu d'invitation du Roi et n'ayant pas plus envie que cela de compagnie. Gwirith vient me réveiller sur mes volumes pour que j'aille au lit.

Le lendemain, j'ai une migraine horrible et les pauvres phrases en doriathrim que j'ai apprises hier tournent en rond dans ma tête.

"Allons, dépêchons Demoiselle! C'est une longue journée qui nous attend!" elle chantonne en ouvrant les fenêtre.

"Moins fort Gwirith...ou je vais te donner une raison d'hurler." je grommèle, la veine sur ma tempe battant à tout rompre.

"Allons, je dois encore vous faire belle. Vous ne voulez pas passer pour une souillon devant les grandes Dames le jour du couronnement?" elle sourit, ne se laissant pas abattre.

"mmmmhhff..." je grogne en enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller.

"C'est à vous de voir, si vous préférez que fasse attendre le Prince..."

"Il est là?" je sursaute, ma tête me lançant plus que jamais.

Son rire cristallin résonne alors que je comprends que je viens de me faire avoir.

"Espèce de petite..." je grogne en me débarrassant de mes vêtements trop longs.

"J'ai au moins le mérite de vous sortir de votre lit."

Elle ne cesse de chantonner lors de mon bain, lorsqu'elle me peigne les cheveux, lorsqu'elle m'habille. Et au bout d'un moment, cela me fait très mal à la tête.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te mets de bonne humeur?"

"Dans une semaine auront lieu mes noces!" elle chantonne à nouveau.

"Eh bien ça aura été rapide..."

Elle me sourit à nouveau et chantonne en me coiffant.

Je sors de ma chambre pour trouver Celon dans le petit salon, face au balcon.

"Ah! Te voilà enfin! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas morte d'ennui dans tes livres."

"Il aurait mieux valut..." je grogne.

Il me tend la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Rînmalthen ayant sa place auprès du Prince, je suis chargé de t'escorter jusqu'aux tribunes où les dames demandent déjà votre compagnie. Elle sont très curieuse de te voir en vrai."

"Il aurait suffit de venir me voir. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me dépêcher d'aller voir des godiches qui n'attendent que de m'humilier comme le phénomène de foire que je suis."

Il siffle.

"Présente un peu plus de respect, ce sont des Dames de grandes maisons, leurs pères se sont faits des noms au sein de ce royaume et dans les anciens royaumes elfes."

"Leurs pères. Pas elles. Moi je me suis faites seule, alors qu'elles ne viennent pas se faire passer pour supérieures à moi."

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien tu iras le leur raconter."

Non mais je rêve! Il est de quel côté lui?

"Saloperie..." je grogne en avançant devant lui.

Les couloirs sont vidés littéralement de tout le personnel qui se trouve avec la cour et les invités d'honneur dans le grand vestibule du palais. Je reconnais dans l'assemblée le Seigneur Elrond et Glorfindel qui nous voient arriver. Ils nous accueillent avec un sourire.

"Hanawen. Quel plaisir de vous revoir." dit Elrond

"Messeigneurs." je sourire en m'inclinant en même temps que Celon. "Vous nous avez manqués. Galadh sera si content de vous revoir! Mais je ne vois pas la dame..."

Elrond ne perd rien de son sourire, et Glorfindel change légèrement de regard.

"Dame Celebrian n'a pas pu se joindre à nous. Sa...condition l'en empêche."

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, puis je comprends son sourire à la mention de sa condition.

"Oh!" je soupire en amenant mes mains sur ma bouche. "Félicitations!" je dis, réellement heureuse pour eux.

"Manadh, Hîr Elrond." ajoute Celon.

Tout le monde semble tomber enceinte en ce moment. Je tourne les yeux vers une forme qui s'avance vers moi. Finn a pu venir.

"Hana!" il m'appel, avant de voir les illustres Seigneurs avec lesquels je parle.

"Messeigneurs..." il s'incline, confus.

"Fingrustui Draugion." dit Glorfindel en s'inclinant à son tour pour le saluer. "Comment se porte votre épaule?"

"Beaucoup mieux, merci." il dit, mal à l'aise.

"Bien, les membres du Conseil doivent nous attendre. Allons, les rejoindre, mellonîn." dit Elrond avant de nous saluer encore une fois et de disparaître avec Glorfindel, avalés par la foule.

"Tu as été blessé?" je demande, me demandant pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé.

"Dans les Emyn Muil. Mais je n'ai pas mis plus d'un mois pour m'en remettre." il dit très vite, comme pour mettre fin aux autres questions qui me brulent la langue.

"Bien moins longtemps que moi." dit Celon, mécontent d'être laissé de côté. "Mais il était sacrément amoché"

"Finn..."

"Je suis venu te chercher, Hîr Rînmalthen souhaite te voir." il dit, ignorant nos regards.

"Bien. Moi, je dois rejoindre mon régiment. Capitaine oblige..." dit Celon en nous laissant.

Je suis Fingrustui et me rends compte que les foules elfiques n'ont rien à voir avec les foules humaines. Ils sont tellement sensibles à leur environnement qu'ils se décalent pour me laisser le passage avant que j'en ai formulé le besoin. Aucun regard, aucune attention ne m'est portée pour plus grand soulagement.

"Hana..." je le vois sourire alors que j'arrive.

Il remercie Finn d'un hochement de tête et ce dernier s'incline avant de le faire un clin d'oeil et de disparaitre. Gwirith avait raison, s'il n'arrête pas d'attirer l'attention sur nous, tout le Palais saura ce qui se trame entre nous. Je lui rends un sourire néanmoins sincère, contente de ne voir jusque là que des visages masculins et familiers.

"Comment te portes-tu?" il demande d'une voix douce et basse, remuant mes entrailles.

"Bien. Comment se porte futur-roi?" je demande en désignant les escaliers menant aux appartements du Prince. Il les quittera ce soir pour se coucher dans le lit du roi, laissant sa chambre à un potentiel héritier.

"Nerveux, mais je pense que c'est là la norme dans ce genre de situation. Il ira mieux une fois tous les invités repartis." il dit, ne me quittant pas du regard. "Ta présence m'a manqué." il dit le plus naturellement du monde. Une voix calme qui peut provoquer autant d'émotions ne doit pas être autorisée. Jamais.

"J'ai été occupée." je dis pour pauvre excuse, alors que je me languissais moi aussi de sa présence.

Sa main, à l'abri des regard enveloppe la mienne, toute petite.

"Je dois garder une marge de trois jours, avant de parler au Roi. Il sera encore à cran longtemps, mais je le sais compréhensif." il dit, essayant de se convaincre plus que moi.

Je lui souris, comprenant que rien n'est encore joué. Nous n'avons que de furtifs moments pour se trouver, et rien de plus tant que le Roi n'aura pas donné sa bénédiction. Une vie chiante et frustrante, mais nécessaire. Je l'aime un peu plus à chaque entrevue clandestine. Nous voir en publique le jour du couronnement n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Tout le monde est occupé à parler politique ou décorations et voir sir le Prince d'Eryn Galen suit la dernière mode. Nous sommes dans une bulle que rien n'atteint. En tout cas pas pour l'instant. Lui occupant un poste important et moi ayant mon rôle à jouer, nous ne devons pas nous éloigner de la foule. J'envie les petites gens, les personnes de rien, n'ayant pas de noms, pas d'occupations importantes. Ceux-là peuvent s'enfuir dans les bois et vivre leur passion comme ça leur chante.

"J'ai entendu parler de ton rôle aujourd'hui. Tu es une jeune femme courageuse. Une troupeau de biches écervelées ne devrait pas te faire peur." il dit, guettant ma réaction.

"Non, en effet. Elles ne m'impressionnent pas. Je suis une battante." je souris

"Oui, tu l'es." il dit en se risquant à me caresser la joue du doigt.

Ses yeux me renvoient un désir nouveau qui me fais peur tout en ravivant un feu dans mon ventre.

Ok, il est temps que je passe aux confessions, les copines. Depuis l'annonce de ma maladie, j'ai décidé de ne prendre aucun engagement d'aucune sorte avec un homme, sachant que je ne survivrait pas à ma maladie. Faire souffrir inutilement un homme ne me disait rien. Alors j'ai volontairement chassé de ma tête l'idée de donner ma fleur à qui que ce soit. Je suis donc aussi intacte que le jour de ma naissance. Et ça, personne ne le sait (d'où les rumeurs scandaleuses liées principalement à ma race). Et le Conui, aussi respectable et amoureux soit-il commence à me faire flipper s'il croit qu'il peut m'obtenir aussi facilement. Non pas que je ne le veux pas. Juste...pas comme ça.

Je le laisse poser cette même main sur ma taille où un brasier s'allume et me tirer à lui pour m'embrasser. Mais alors que son souffle caresse mes lèvres, les trompettes sonnent pour annoncer l'entrée du futur-roi. Il m'embrasse tout de même fugacement, et murmure "Pour la chance" qui me fait sourire, avant de rejoindre son Roi.

Si il m'était donné plus d'une page, j'aurais pu vous écrire une chanson pour vous dire à quel point Thranduil est magnifique aujourd'hui. Son visage est le même, mais à cette figure parfaite et sans émotions, s'ajoute un quelque chose de royal, qui ne permet pas de douter de qui est le patron, maintenant. Son port de tête, peut-être, ou sa démarche, ou peut être le fait qu'il ne toise plus personne de haut (il ne nous regarde pas du tout, en fait). Ses habits, en tous les cas sont superbes. Avec un long manteau blanc, aussi fluide et léger que ses cheveux, brodé de motifs si fin que j'aurais dû m'y pencher pour les détailler. Un diadème de mithril entourant sa tête, magnifiant son front royal, dernier vestige de son statut passé. Il porte une tunique ouverte sur son cou, et une ceinture où pendent son épée et la dague de ses ancêtre, tous dans des fourreaux marqués aux armoiries des descendants de la cour de Thingol. Ses mains baguées et protégées de cuir clair reposent sur la garde de son épée et sur sa poitrine. Aucune parole n'est prononcée, et étant neuve dans cette cour, je ne sais pas si c'est là un usage dans cette partie du monde. Je ne peux que regarder, émerveillée, et inexplicablement nerveuse pour le Prince. Il descend lentement les marches et à chacune des marches qu'il descend, une nouvelle voix s'ajoute au choeur des jeunes dames vierges du peuple de la Forêt. Une magie enchanteresse me serre le coeur, et je me trouve à avancer en rythme avec les autres jeunes dames derrière le Prince. On me donne un panier de fleur, et je comprend qu'il faut en parsemer le sol qu'il a foulé de ses pieds. Pour la chance et la prospérité. Choses que je me suis trouvée à lui souhaiter de tout mon coeur.

Nous sortons et continuons notre procession littéralement féérique, jusque dans la forêt et au-delà de tout les endroits que j'ai pu voir dans cette forêt. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait y avoir un lac. Une sorte d'embarcadère est établi juste là. J'aime la façon que les barques ont de refléter la lumière du soleil, et la façon dont l'eau brille comme un million de diamants. J'aime la façon dont le vent en froisse la surface lisse et paisible, pour la faire danser pour le Prince. C'est un jour de fête non seulement pour les elfes, mais aussi pour la Nature nous environnant. C'est une sentiment que je ne pourrais vous décrire, à moins que vous ne le viviez vous même. Thranduil s'avance vers l'eau, et nous le suivons, prenant une barque pour six personnes. Tanan m'a expliqué que pour les ancêtres de ces elfes (et pour la plupart, ils ont connu cette époque), le règne des elfes en Terre du Milieu a commencé sur l'eau de la Mer qui nous sépare de Valinor. Il est donc logique pour eux que sur cette Terre, tout couronnement doit être bénit sur les eaux paisibles du Lac. Je suis surprise de trouver une eau claire, si claire que les galets au fond de l'eau la rendent moins profonde, ce qui n'est bien sûr qu'une illusion. Elle semble si fraîche en cette journée qui commence avec une belle chaleur que j'ai envie de m'y plonger.

Des femmes elfes venues d'autres contrées pagayent avec d'immenses rames qu'elles enfoncent à moitié pour pousser la barque. J'en conclu que l'eau est beaucoup plus profonde que ce que je pensais. Thranduil se démarque des autres par sa stature parfaite, pas un mouvement, pas un clignement, même le vent semble éviter de le toucher. Une légère brise soulève une mèche sur son épaule, et il ne bouge pas un pouce pour la chasser. Il est Roi, bien avant le couronnement. Car avant, il doit obtenir l'approbation et la bénédiction des Valar. C'est une chose qui reste mystérieuse pour tous les elfes, même Rînmlathen ou Thranduil lui même, ne sait ce qu'il va se passer sur l'autre rive. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous allons attendre au milieu du lac, sous ce soleil de fou, que le roi revienne. Et cela pourrait prendre des heures. Rînmalthen m'a dit que pour son oncle, cela ne lui a prit qu'une heure et demi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir sous ce soleil. Mais les chants des jeunes elfes auxquelles se sont ajoutés les hommes, me font oublier mon angoisse. Rînmalthen et Celon accompagneront le Roi sur la rive, mais il devra continuer seul.

Ca y est, les barques sont arrêtées. Un nouveau chant commence, accompagnant le Prince sur l'autre rive. Il ne bouge toujours pas alors que son cousin et le capitaine de sa garde pagayent à un rythme dicté par les chants. Ils arrivent vite sur l'autre rive, laissant derrière eux un sillage d'argent. Je les voit descendre, chacun leur tour, le Prince ne perdant pas de sa superbe, toujours aussi majestueux. Je le vois se tourner une dernière fois dans notre direction, avant de saluer son cousin de manière plus démonstrative que d'habitude. Comme un frère, il l'enlace de manière virile, et sans un regard de plus, il disparaît dans la forêt, sous les révérences de Celon et Rînmlathen. Nous inclinons tous la tête pour accompagner son mouvement.

Là commence notre attente.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alors? Pas trop déçues, j'espère? Dites le moi ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ola Chicas!**

 **Alors j'ai un peu peiné à écrire ce chapitre, mais je suppose qu'au bout de 19 chapitres ont finit par se rendre compte que ben...no pain no gain.**

 **Toujours est-il que je vous donne un nouveau chapitre dans lequel je vous ai mitonné un élément perturbateur en béton armé (tout le monde l'attendait alors ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise).**

 **J'espère que cela ne vous tuera pas d'ennui mais j'ai décidé de couper un peu la cérémonie de couronnement (parce que c'est long et chiant comme le dit si bien Hana) pour pouvoir aller directement au coeur de cette fic et vous donner (au bout de 19 chapitre) ce qui va perturber grave le reste de la vie tranquille (lol) de notre chère Hana.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 19**

De longues et interminables heures se sont écoulées, et je comprends ce qu'a voulu dire Thranduil lorsqu'il m'a chargé de distraire les invitées. Les barques sont restées alignées et assez proches pour se toucher sans se déstabiliser, de sorte que nous pouvions échanger sans hausser la voix. Le souci est que ces femmes sont un peu plus sympathiques que je le pensais. Je veux dire que leur bêtise me divertie. Mais j'ai réussi à ne pas rire trop fort. Leur seul défaut est le vide intersidéral de leurs conversations. Elles peuvent littéralement passer deux heures à débattre de la manière dont aurait dû être brodé le manteau du Roi. Et je ne vous parle pas des remarques sur ma personne.

"Votre peau est très belle pour une harradhrim."

"Elle n'est pas harradhrim, enfin! J'ai entendu Maître Fingrustui dire qu'elle veniat d'un autre monde..."

"En voilà une autre! Un autre monde! Cesse donc tes lectures des exploits des elfes du Premier Age, ils embrouillent clairement ton esprit!"

"Toujours est-il que sa chevelure reste curieuse pour une fille des hommes. Brillante, mais massée en boucles désordonnées. Je ne sais si je trouve cela charmant ou affreusement de mauvais goût."

Mauvais goût? Va dire ça à la Nature! Ou à Rînmalthen qui aime y glisser ses doigts.

J'ai dû passer ces longues heures à parler de ma mère, de ma cousine, de ma vie d'étudiante, évitant tout ce qui pourrait porter à débat. Presque tout en fait, ce qui ajoute à leur frustration de n'avoir rien à faire et de ne pas pouvoir percer mon mystère. Oh et je ne vous ais pas dit le meilleur : j'ai dû les écouter fantasmer pendant des heures (des heures…) sur Rînmlathen. Si elles sont assez absentes de la cour pour remarquer à quel point il aime passer du temps avec moi, c'est une bonne chose. Mais les écouter essayer de s'imaginer avec lui, la vie dans son château, lui accorder leur âme et leur corps aussi magnifiques soient-ils, me donne envie d'hurler que c'est moi qu'il a choisi parmi toute cette belle assemblée. J'ai envie de retourner leurs barques si proches de la mienne, pour voir si leurs habits et leurs figures seront aussi parfaits une fois trempées. En parlant de tremper, ces choses ne transpirent pas. Du moi je n'en vois rien, leur peau parfaite semble sèche et fleure toujours bon le jasmin et autres fleurs qu'elles affectionnent particulièrement. Et voilà, je deviens mauvaise.

Je soupire et retourne mon regard vers l'autre rive. Rînmalthen et Celon discutent patiemment en attendant l'arrivée de leur Roi. Il semble paisible. Leur discussion, je sais à quoi elle doit ressembler, et je donnerais ma main gauche pour échapper à ces pies sans cervelle et les rejoindre. Parler politique, stratégie militaire, économie, échanger sur les ouvrages je viens de lire, apprendre un nouveau vocabulaire. Une discussion enrichissante pas un truc sans nom qui tourne en rond comme un poulet sans tête. Je Soupire à nouveau, avant d'apercevoir Gwirith toute à son éclat de rire avec ses amies. Je l'envie.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Adaneth ? »

Je sursaute et grince des dents inconsciemment. J'ai prit l'habitude d'entendre ce nom de la bouche de Rînmalthen, et l'entendre caqueté (bien qu'avec la plus harmonieuse des voix) me hérisse les poils de la nuque.

« Pardon ? » je dis en essayant de ne pas grogner.

« Notre amie Lotheryn nous disait qu'un ellon aussi fortuné et beau que le Conui Rînmalthen ne peut pas se risquer avec une dame de petite condition, et pourtant celle avec laquelle il occupe son temps libre ne nous est pas connue. Je me demandais si vous aviez un indice sur l'identité de l'heureuse élue. » elle dit en exposant sa magnifique rangée de dents.

Je ne dois pas trembler ou laisser quoi que ce soit transparaitre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il y a en effet quelqu'un ? » je demande d'une voix plus forte que ce que je voulais.

Un éclat de rires cristallins monte dans notre assemblée.

« Allons, cessez de nous taquiner, Hanawen. Une chose aussi évidente n'a pu vous échapper." dit la Lotheryn (fleur des bois) en question.

"Il ne pose son regard sur aucune des jeunes femmes décentes qu'il croise, il refuse les entrevues avec les pères des meilleurs partis, et il ne cesse de s'éclipser dans les forêts pour de longues heures, avant de reparaitre, le sourire plus large que Capitaine Celon le jour de sa décoration."

Celon le jour de sa décoration. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

Il ne peut pas être aussi transparent aux yeux de toutes ses femmes. Et il les croise où au juste?

Ca y est ça me reprend...Ne sois pas mauvaise Hana...c'est toi qu'il aime.

Oh mon Dieu...Je n'avais jamais prononcé ce fait, même dans ma tête, même pour moi même. Il m'aime. Et je l'aime. Nous nous aimons. Cette soudaine prise de conscience e remplit de confiance et colle un sourire niais sur mon visage. Une chose que les jeunes Dames n'arrivent pas à comprendre étant donné le contexte et que je me faisais royalement chier il n'y a pas deux minutes.

"Eh bien je pense que peu importe cette fille, elle a bien de la chance. Mais cela ne nous appartient pas de la juger ou encore de spéculer sur la vie affective d'une membre éminent du Conseil ou d'un Hîr appartenant à la famille royale."

Cela me va bien de dire ça, étant donné que je sais qui est la chanceuse en question. Quoi que je pense aussi que Rînmalthen est un sacré chanceux de m'avoir trouvé sur son chemin. Je peine à l'imaginer tomber amoureux d'une de ces godiches sans cervelle. Il serait ou mort d'ennui ou dans le meilleur des cas resté célibataire. J'ai soulevé un murmure dans leur petite assemblée, déçues que je ne partage pas leur délire. Je déteste parler sur le dos d'une personne qui est absente et j'aurais pu m'amuser du fait que cette personne est moi, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je préfère regarder l'autre rive et espérer que Thranduil finisse son entretien avec les dieux qu'on puisse retrouver un semblant de coin d'ombre. L'eau me devient de plus en plus attrayante.

 _Non...ne regarde pas._

Les spéculations reprennent de plus belle, et j'entends plusieurs fois le nom de la Dame Gilmiriel (étoile étincelante). Apparemment c'est une jeune dame très fortunée, un très bon parti de part son héritage de son père qui est un ancien seigneur de Doriath venu se réfugier dans cette forêt en même temps que feu le roi et quelques fragments de ce jadis grand peuple. C'est en effet logique que l'un des deux compères s'y intéressent de près. Sauf que non, sinon je le saurais. Ces deux abrutis préfèrent une mortelle et les balades interminables dans les bois.

Soudain, un murmure fait taire le brouhaha harmonieux des conversations et rumeurs. Le Roi est de retour.

Je dois retenir mon souffle, alors que Thranduil, plus magnifique que jamais émerge des arbres, et s'approche à pas mesurés mais assurés et conquérants vers ses deux amis. Il a une nouvelle couronne que j'ai pu voir plus tard comme étant une couronne d'or blanc. Je sais qu'il est coutume chez les elfes de changer de couronnes selon les évènements, du coup je suppose qu'on ne la reverra pas souvent sur sa tête. Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec ses diadèmes de prince. De longues ramures entourent son royal crâne, et des pierres bleues et blanches rehaussent son front. Une sorte d'aura s'est ajoutée à lui depuis tout ce temps, comme si les Valar l'avaient drapés de leur bénédiction. Une aura lumineuse et majestueuse l'enveloppe, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens réellement intimidée, à tel point que je redoute de croiser son regard. Rînmalthen et Celon s'inclinent profondément devant lui et attendent qu'il soit monté dans la barque, avant de le suivre. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir dire quand les chants ont reprit, mais je me sentais soulagée et transportée une nouvelle fois, de sentir la barque bouger. Un vent qui avait cessé au début de notre procession reprend doucement, et rafraîchit ma peau brillante de sueur. Je crois même avoir choppé un coup de soleil sur la nuque. Les barques forment une sorte de haie d'honneur, et nous laissons passer Thranduil devant nous. Les jeunes Dames le saluent de leurs chants et exhibent de manière grotesque bien que plus subtilement que les humaines, leurs atours et leur jolies voix. Je me retiens violemment de lever les yeux au Ciel et manque de sourire quand je vois la manière toute aussi explicite qu'a le roi de leur montrer qu'il s'en bat royalement les cacahuètes. Les hommes et Seigneurs importants passent en premiers, puis les dames (et moi) et enfin les gens du bas peuple. Il est officiellement Roi d'Eryn Galen. Mon Dieu, je stresse pour lui, c'est affreux.

Nous arrivons enfin sur l'autre rive et suivons le Roi jusqu'à sa demeure. Il semblerait que même les arbres le reconnaissent comme tel, car des feuilles et des pétales pleuvent de leurs branches et leur couvert lui offre la plus belle et majestueuse des haies d'honneur. Les elfes en coeur se mettent d'un coup à entonner un chant aussi harmonieux que mélancolique. J'en ai eu la chaire de poule:

 _A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_

 _Silivren penna miriel_

 _O menel aglar elenath_

 _A!_ _Elbereth Gilthoniel_

 _Nous nous souvenons toujours, nous qui demeurons_

 _Sur cette terre reculée sous les arbres_

 _La lumière des étoiles sur la Mer de l'Ouest_

La suite est bien trop triste pour être chantée un jour pareil, mais il semblerait que ça fasse parti du programme. Je les laisse faire, laissant mon esprit voguer du côté de Galadh qui doit être en train de se préparer avec ses camarades elfing pour le défiler militaire qui rendra fier son tuteur, Tanan, ainsi que son roi. Je me souviens l'avoir vu dernièrement tellement stressé qu'il refusait de me parler. Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre que peu importe s'il oubliait son uniforme et défilait en sous-vêtements, il resterait mon fils et je l'aimerais toujours. Il a semblé se regonfler un peu avant que Celon ne rapplique et n'annonce que le Prince ne tolèrerait aucun écart. Quelle plaie...

Je vais les rejoindre. L'armée au complet n'a pas pu nous suivre tout comme tout le peuple de la forêt. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et seuls quelques uns sélectionnés sur le volet ont pu représenter les leurs sur le lac. Les Hommes sont présents aussi, mais aucun n'a pu embarquer, ce privilège étant réservé aux elfes. Mais j'ai pu les voir en arrivant vers le Palais sur le chemin inverse. Ils sont massés devant l'entrée en une haie d'honneur désordonnée, simplement curieux et impatients de voir le nouveau roi avec lequel ils cohabiteront pendant des générations. Je n'attarde as mon regard su eux, entendant les chuchotis des Dames qui se sont arrêtés de chanter pour médire. Je sais qu'elles attendent une réaction de ma part à la rencontre de ma propre race, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, mais une nouvelle rumeur a fait le bonheur des servantes cuisinières et habitantes des bains : Tanan serait mon amant de qui je serais tombée enceinte et nous aurait abandonnés Galadh et moi pour rembourser de vieilles dettes de jeux dans des tavernes reculées. Gwirith, alors que je lui demande sans cesse de se taire, me rapporte allègrement tout ce qui se raconte sur mon compte dans les cuisines. Un excès de loyauté dont je me serais bien passée. Je vois bien que ces rumeurs la dérangent et je m'oblige à garder la bouche fermée et les mains dans la bassine de linge et de ne surtout pas répondre. Elle ne ferait que les encourager. Des rumeurs courent aussi à son sujet, mais elles sont plus joyeuses et respectueuses. Elle doit se marier à un soldat. Un pincement au cœur me fait baisser les yeux quand je la vois sourire à Eiliant alors que ce dernier lui renvoi un regard appuyé, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses pensées. Ils sont libres, nul besoin de l'aval du roi, un simple accord de leurs parents respectifs (étant orpheline, Fingrustui doit se porter garant de Gwirith et Eiliant doit s'assumer seul).

Je raval mon amertume et regarde devant moi. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant l'entrée du Palais. Le roi nous fait face et nous salut pour la première fois en tant que tel, et nous nous inclinons une nouvelle fois. Il commence un discours dans son elfique ancien le plus convainquant (c'est-à-dire parfait étant donné que c'est sa langue maternelle) et je n'arrive pas à en saisir un seul mot, même après avoir étudier les livres. Parce que lire une langue est vraiment différent de la pratique. Je ressens les effets de mon illettrisme lorsque tout le monde se met à applaudir haut et fort, alors que je reste de marbre, frappant une main contre l'autre sans saisir ce qui devrait me rendre heureuse dans ce qu'il vient de me dire. Mais j'ai assez d'expérience avec les politiciens de mon Monde et ce celui-là pour comprendre qu'il leur sert le même concert de langue de bois sur la paix et la prospérité dans le monde et l'Univers, alors qu'il va passer les milles prochaines années à se regarder le nombril (qui je ne doute pas doit être aussi parfait que le reste). Les dames et moi-même sont soudain reconduites dans une sorte de calèche (quatre exactement) et on nous emmène je suppose dans les gradins qui entourent l'arène pour les défilés militaires après quoi se déroulera le banquet, puis les festivités, rencontre avec les nobles, dernier discours du roi et enfin, ENFIN, je pourrais voir Galadh et aller me coucher.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Il doit être un peu plus de vingt-deux heures.

Le défilé a été un triomphe et Galadh au milieu des elfing a suscité plus d'admiration que de murmures choqués. Je le voyais regarder droit devant lui pendant sa démonstration, fier et droit comme Rînmalthen, mais aussi fougueux que Tanan. J'aime la petite image qu'il donne, il ne fait en rien défaut à son roi comme il le craignait. Un vrai petit soldat de Vertbois. Le banquet se déroula ensuite dans une grande frivolité (du moins autant dont en sont capable les elfes, même ceux de Vertbois), alliant rires et discutions politiques entre hommes, femmes, Seigneurs, Dames et soldats, plus aucune personne n'était laissée de côté. Sauf moi, bien sûr qui ais fini d'amuser la galerie avec mes histoires à dormir debout sur des oiseaux de fer et des arbalètes tirant des flèches pas plus grandes qu'un caillou de rivière (référence vous l'aurez comprit à nos biens aimés avions et mitraillettes grâce auxquels la vie ici aurait été bien plus simple). Le repas a été emmené par les servantes, et maintenant, les nobles se font la conversation. Je me retrouve très soudainement assaillie par des milliers de questions dites avec des accents différents sur des sujets différents. Autant d'attention d'un coup, alors que les Dames m'ont royalement ignorée me déstabilise un peu, mais je suis contente de réaliser que je ne suis pas totalement transparente. Je réponds aux questions que j'ai déjà entendues des centaines de fois et laisse celles qui me posent problème. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la conversation vire à la politique de ce monde, ce que je pense de la manière dont la Terre du Milieu est gérée. Je modère mes arguments et réussi à plaire assez pour qu'un agglutinement de nobliaux en quête de distraction m'entoure et des sourires amusés et des regards intéressés me couvrent. Je leur parle de ma manière de voir les choses et me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas que la monarchie absolue qui marche chez eux, même s'ils ne changeraient leur régime politique pour rien au monde. Je leur parle des monarchies parlementaires et ils rient à l'évocation de la reine d'Angleterre. Je passe somme toute un bon moment avec ces gens qui semblent plus intéressés par mon avis sur leur monde que par moi et la manière dont je suis arrivée ici.

« Eh bien, messieurs, puis-je savoir ce qui suscite autant de passion ? » nous coupe une voix, alors qu'une discussion animée avait lieu sur l'abolition de la peine de mort (je suis révolutionnaire, je vous dis)

« La Dame Hanawen nous mettait au goût des pratiques communes dans son monde. » dit le Seigneur de la Maison de l'Aigle.

« Un monde où les criminels ne sont pas punis… » ajoute avec amertume un membre de la cour dont le nom m'échappe.

« Un monde juste et équitable ! » le contre le Seigneur de la Maison du Furet qui est aussi le frère d'un certain Aduial. Un monde de paradoxes…

« Je ne doute pas que la question mérite d'être explorée en profondeur, mais si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient, je crains de devoir vous enlever Hanawen pour quelques instants. » dit notre interlocuteur. Rînmalthen si toutefois vous vous pisez la question.

Il a parlé avec un sourire qui n'a rien d'un sourire de convenance, et une lueur dans son regard me fait penser à de la fierté. Je lui souris en retour sans comprendre en quoi je viens de le rendre fier. J'entends certains nobles pousser des protestations de déception, d'autres du mécontentement et certains ne réagissent même pas. Je leur lance un regard désolé en me rendant compte, surprise que leur intérêt est sincère et que je me suis prise à aimer leur faire la conversation beaucoup plus naturellement qu'aux dames.

« Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut le plaisir ? » je demande avec un demi-sourire d'appréhension

« Je peux profiter d'un petit temps dans mes formalités, j'en profite pour venir te voir et te voilà submergée par tous les nobles les plus importants du royaume. Ce n'est pas une Dame de la cour qui aurait accomplit un tel miracle. » il sourit

« Miracle ? Est-ce à dire que les femmes sont inintéressantes chez vous ? » je dis en me rendant compte au fur et à me sure de ma phrase que c'est en effet le cas.

« Tu en as fait l'expérience tout la journée, et par les regards que j'ai pu de lancer de temps en temps, tu n'avais pas l'air réjouie. »

Ca l'amuse, lui !

« Si la conversation ne tournait qu'autour de la mystérieuse femme qui a ravi le cœur de Conui Rînmalthen et celle qui pourrait devenir l'heureuse épouse du Roi, je crois tu aurais aussi voulu fuir loin et vite. » je dis, la mine sombre.

Il s'amuse encore plus avec un petit rire.

« Alors c'est de cela que tu as conversé avec ces jeunes Dames ? Qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Que ce ne sont pas nos affaires. » je réponds avec un sourire ironique.

Il rit encore.

« Si elles avaient idée, si elles savaient que la créature la plus audacieuse et pleine d'esprit, cette même femme qui leur faisait face est celle qui a ravie leurs ambition avec la plus grande modestie. Tu m'as souvent demandé ce que j'aime chez toi. Plus que tout c'est ton esprit libre et critique sur tout ce qui t'entoure. Tu ne considère jamais rien pour acquis. J'espère qu'après cette journée, tu comprends pourquoi aucune de ces femmes n'a trouvé grâce à mes yeux. »

Il a prononcé toute cette tirade avec ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens, comme s'ils étaient par de petits crochets, accrochés à mon âme. Je sens de nouveau les papillons, et le manque de cette journée me retombe dessus. Mon Dieu, et dire que jusqu'à ce que Thranduil se prononce sur notre union, ce sera comme ça tous les jours.

« Et je suis heureuse de pouvoir constater que je peux parler avec des hommes sans avoir peur de te voir débarquer de nulle part en pestant sur ceux qui posent leurs yeux sur moi. » j'ajoute en souriant.

Il a l'air gêné, et détourne le regard. C'est mon tour de rire, avant de poser une main confiante sur son épaule.

« J'aime savoir que je te suis précieuse, Rînmalthen… »

Il ne regarde même pas si les regards sont sur nous et dirige son pouce sous ma lèvre inférieure. Il caresse cette zone lentement, semblant batailler avec ses démons intérieurs. Sans égards pour les nobles qui m'attendent encore ou pour les jeunes dames qui demandent un entretient avec lui, il me tire par la main à sa suite, et nous disparaissons derrière un mur barré de piliers. Là, je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'il me sert contre lui d'une manière qui m'est encore étrangère. Jamais personne n'avait mit autant de ferveur dans une étreinte, pas même ma mère. Non, cet amour est différent, cette affection est différente. Il y a de l'urgence et de la crainte, mais dessus tout, le soulagement d'être enfin seuls. Il me lâche et laisse mes yeux s'adapter à l'obscurité (lui n'en n'a pas besoin, c'est un elfe).

« Oui, tu l'es Hana…plus que tout et plus encore qu'il ne m'a été donné de te le montrer. »

Et là, inexplicablement, j'ai peur. Son amour, son affection et tout ce que nous nous acharnons à construire depuis quelques semaines me fait vraiment flipper. C'est autre chose que ce que j'ai pu expérimenter dans ma vie, beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais espérer en arrivant ici. Et je le crains, beaucoup plus que ce que je pourrais gérer. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse dans le passé, en tout cas pas à cette échelle. Je l'aime d'une manière que je ne peux exprimer tant j'ai peur de ce que ça représente. Je me contente de me taire et de tout lui communiquer dans mon regard. Je sais qu'il ressent ma peur. Il me prend de nouveau dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne. Puis il me souffle dans un murmure qui me tord les entrailles :

« Le melanon, Hana… » (Je t'aime Hana)

« Et je vous aime aussi, Hîr Conui Rînmalthen » je dis d'une voix coincée par l'émotion.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Mais cette fois n'a plus rien à voir avec les petits jeux dans les bois ou en cachette dans les couloirs. Cette fois, il y met toute la passion qu'il ressent et je gémis très vite alors qu'il me soulève par les cuisses et attrape mes hanches. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'accroche à ses épaules autant que je le peux. Une chaleur nouvelle descend de ma poitrine et vient se loger au creux de mon ventre. Mes doigts trouvent leur chemin seuls dans sa chevelure et viennent se poser sur sa nuque puissante alors qu'il approfondi notre baiser en aplatissant mon dos sur le mur. Il veut tellement m'offrir, tellement…mais il se modère vite et décolle ses lèvres des miennes, malgré mon gémissement de frustration.

« Non, ithilnîn…pas aujourd'hui. » il souffle dans un chuchotement rauque contre mon visage, alors nos yeux sont toujours clos.

Je sens le désir me tordre les boyaux, et ça aussi ça me fait peur. Il ne doit pas croire que je suis comme on me décrit dans les rumeurs à mon propos. Je ne suis pas une fille facile. Alors je me reprends un peu trop vite pour mon corps qui tremble encore de cette étreinte, et rougissante, je replonge mon regard dans le sien.

« Repose-moi, s'il te plait. »

Il expire un sourire sur mes lèvres et embrasse ma pommette avant de me reposer sur le sol. Je reste encore un peu accrochée à lui, le temps que les tremblements de mes jambes, cesse un peu. Je me suis tellement accrochée à lui avec toutes mes forces (qu'il a à peine du ressentir sur sa carrure impressionnante) que le relâchement soudain de mes muscles me rend cotonneuse. Il replace certaines de mes mèches dans ma coiffure et réajuste mon col.

« Tu devrais mettre quelque chose de froid sur tes lèvres. » il sourit.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite avant de les toucher. Elles sont enflées et sûrement rouges. Il est clair que notre retraite aussi brève soit-elle ne passera pas inaperçue. Il a un sourire satisfait sur le visage qui me glisse dans une délicieuse sensation de plénitude.

"Espèce d'idiot! Pour qui je vais passer maintenant?" je ris en lui tapant le bras de mes petites mains.

"Pour la mystérieuse et détestablement chanceuse qui a ravi le coeur du Seigneur le plus convoité du royaume." il sourit

"Et pas modeste pour un sou..." je grogne en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue. "Personne ne regarde?" je demande en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la salle.

Personne ne regarde en effet. Tout le monde est en effet trop absorbé par les conversation et les trois coups de canne donnés sur le sol par le chambellan, obligent les derniers éparpillés à écouter le discours du roi. Les Hommes présents se mêlent aux elfes et forment un magnifique assemblée disparate, formée du nouveau peuple d'Eryn Galen. Rînmalthen me sourit une dernière fois avant de me pousser vers la salle où personne ne fait attention à nous. Du moins c'est ce que j'espérais.

"Tenez, demoiselle. Vous me demandiez d'être discrète et je crois que cette règle s'applique à vous aussi, si vous ne voulez pas être la cible des Dames de la cour dès demain." elle murmure en me tendant un chiffon contenant de la glace. Je l'applique à mes lèvres et ne peux même pas répliquer tant je souris.

"Vous auriez tout de même pu attendre de vous retrouver dans les bois." elle me réprimande une dernière fois avant de se concentrer sur son Roi.

Il nous parle et sa voix toute aussi suave soit-elle ne peut pas capter mon attention. Tout ce que je peux voir c'est le dos carré de son cousin qui me barre la vue et les mèches de sa chevelure que j'ai délogés de leur place habituelle. Je ne vois pas ses mains, il les tient devant lui. Un vrai Commandant, maître de lui même, alors que quelques instant plus tôt, il perdait la tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir comme ça. Je sursaute violemment alors qu'une main glisse dans mon dos. Je me rends compte que le roi a fini son speech.

"Eh bien te voilà! Je te cherche depuis un moment!" me dit Tanan en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour, crispée et soulagée d'avoir autre chose sous les yeux que les muscles de Rînmalthen.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée? Fructueuse?" il demande avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil moqueur.

"La ferme. Et toi, alors? Les nobles ne t'ont pas pressé jusque ta dernière information sur l'état catastrophique du Sud?"

"Ah...si les elfes pouvaient se soucier d'autre chose que de leurs arbres et la brillance de leur chevelure, cette Terre serait plus paisible." il grogne en lançant un regard amer au groupe de nobles qui se reforme.

"Oui..." je dis en me rappelant que ces gens ne s'intéressaient que de la manière dont on pouvait percevoir leur monde d'un point de vue extérieur, sans égards pour ce que je pouvais ressentir ici, si je pouvais me sentir seule.

Eh bien non, je ne me sens pas seule. Je resserre le bras de Tanan dans les miens et l'entraîne vers l'attroupement de soldats qui commence à se dissoudre. Un petit garçon pas encore récupéré par ses parents rit avec Galadh. Il se calme instantanément en nous voyant approcher. Je lui souris et reporte mon regard sur ma petite fierté.

"Eh bien soldat! En voilà une démonstration impressionnante!" je souris.

Il gonfle la poitrine et sourit, aux anges. Puis il attrape le cou du petit elfing à sa droite.

"Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans mon ami! N'est-ce pas, Lasdoron?" il rit

Le petit elfe, flatté sourit timidement.

"Votre fils est très doué, Demoiselle. Je n'ai fait que l'aider à retenir les pas." il dit.

Nous ne pouvons pas parler plus, car il est rappelé par sa mère qui me lance un regard mauvais avant d'attraper la main de son fils et de disparaitre dans la foule. Je ne lui en veux pas. Encore beaucoup de personnes ne me font pas confiance dans ce palais, je ne vais pas lancer une campagne de séduction pour les faire m'aimer de force. Je les ignore la plupart du temps. Je manque de sourire quand je la vois essayer d'empêcher son mari de tourner la tête dans ma direction. Si j'étais capable de quelque chose d'aussi puissant que de briser les liens du fëa d'un couple, je crois qu'une corde remplacerait mon collier de perles bleues.

"Bien, allons manger!" me dit Tanan en prenant l'épaule de Gal et me tendant la main.

"Quoi, encore? On sort de table!" je dis en sentant tout le vin que j'ai bu me brûler l'estomac.

"Je n'ai pas pu avaler une seule bouchée avec tous ces snobs à ma table. Accompagne-moi je ne vais manger seul!" il supplie, alors que je ne peux vraiment plus supporter la vue de la nourriture.

"Désolée, mais je n'ai que trop mangé ce soir. Pense à ramener Galadh dans sa chambre quand vous aurez fini." je dis en tournant les talons, laissant à Galadh toute la joie de rejoindre ses amis qui ne l'ignorent pas lui.

Je quitte toute cette assemblée sans regrets, pas même pour Rînmalthen. Plus je me tiens éloignée de lui et mieux c'est. Je ne peux pas me permettre un écart quelconque avec lui, sachant que mes faits et gestes sont épiés de toutes parts. Je suis quand même appelée par des Dames qui me trouvent amusante malgré ce que pensent de moi la plupart de leurs semblables et qui exigent que je leur apprenne la langue mystérieuse que je parle avec Gal lorsque nous sommes seuls.

"Je vous promets de vous en apprendre les bases, mais pas ce soir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crains de n'avoir que trop abusé du vin de notre bon Roi." je dis avec un sourire fatigué.

"Biensûr, Hanawen! Restez fraîche et belle et revenez-nous reposée et pleines de nouvelles histoires!" me dit une jeune Dame dont je peine à retenir le nom.

"Et prenez soin de cet ange gondorien. Vous avez accompli une véritable merveille éducative envers cet enfant." me dit une autre Dame qui elle, ne m'avait jamais parlé.

"Je n'y manquerais pas. Bonne nuit, mesdames." je dis en m'inclinant légèrement, et je les vois m'imiter.

Je tourne mon regard une dernière fois sur la fête, et vois Dame Galadriel me fixer aux côtés de son mari, plongé dans une conversation avec Tanan et le Seigneur Glorfindel. Je n'entends pas sa voix dans ma tête, mais tout dans son regard m'incite à la prudence. Je ne sais pas comment prendre le message, alors je l'ignore, bien que je sais que je risque de le regretter.

Rînmalthen discute avec des nobles Dames que j'entends rire aux éclats. Je suis trop fatiguée pour être jalouse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je monte lentement les marches des escaliers menant aux appartements. J'arrive au sommet des escaliers et m'arrête pour respirer. J'ai fais l'idiote aujourd'hui. Dans une journée aussi importante, j'ai lâché prise au moment où il ne le fallait surtout pas. Mais enfin, l'essentiel c'est que personne à part Gwirith ne s'en soit rendue compte. Aujourd'hui est jour férié pour les domestiques, alors je ne m'attends pas à trouver Gwirith dans ma chambre. Je pousse la porte, la tête me tourne encore un peu d'avoir ris et bu autant.

Je défais ma coiffure et soupire de soulagement en agitant mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour relâcher mes boucles. Je retire le premier manteau de ma tenue et commence à dénouer mon collier de perles quand une voix me cloue sur place.

"S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. Elles vous vont à ravir."

Tétanisée, je ne bouge pas, laissant mes bras retomber le long de mon corps. Une brise fraîche soulevant les rideaux vient agiter quelques une de mes mèches sur mes épaules et autour de mon visage. Et je frissonne, utilisant cette brise pour excuse, mais en vérité c'est de la peur et de l'appréhension. Pas une peur que j'ai pu ressentir devant les orcs, une peur qui me paralyse bien plus, car contrairement aux orcs, Thranduil est imprévisible.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus en bas. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout court, me concentrant sur mes lèvres enflées et Galadh.

"Retournez-vous."

Un autre frisson vient agiter ma colonne vertébrale, et cette fois, je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est pas un de ces moments que nous passons ensembles dans la salle à manger où nous jouons au poker et échangeons sur nos vies. C'est une sensation différente qui s'échappe de ses lèvres en prononçant ces paroles. Je sais qu'il ne sourit pas, sans l'avoir vu. Je sais qu'il ne plaisantera pas lorsque je me serais retournée vers lui. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait comme Rînmalthen et essayé de m'arrêter, alors que je me déshabillais? Parce qu'il n'est pas comme lui, je pensais m'en être rendue compte. Pas suffisamment, apparemment. Il se tient là, dans le petit salon, à dix pas de moi. Aucun feu n'a été allumé, seule la lune nous éclaire de ses rayons filtrés par les rideaux légers. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter, si je dois parler ou me taire. Je n'arrive pas parler, alors je suppose que me taire est la meilleure option.

Il sort de l'obscurité et s'approche de moi lentement, comme à son habitude. Simplement là, il semble apprécier ce moment, comme pour tenter de comprendre comment m'approcher. Il garde une expression fermée, cassée de temps à autres par les émotions que la boisson et la clandestinité de la situation, lui inspirent. Il s'est lui aussi débarrassé de son beau manteau et de sa première tunique, ainsi que de son épée et de sa couronne d'or blanc. Il ne ressemble plus à la figure royale et majestueuse que j'ai admiré toute la journée, mais à un simple noble, comme ceux que j'ai fréquenté en bas. Je n'ose le regarder dans les yeux, mais je ne peux pas non plus l'ignorer. Alors je laisse mon regard fureter entre sa poitrine et la fenêtre. Son tête à tête avec les Valars lui ont donné des ailes on dirait. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de moi, je me sens obligée de l'arrêter, sans pouvoir bouger moi même.

"Majesté..." je dis en m'inclinant, me rappelant à qui j'ai affaire.

Il n'apprécie pas le geste, ni d'être rappelé à sa place. Je l'entends claquer la langue et passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

"Pas de ça. Pas ici." il dit doucement, néanmoins.

Je me redresse, tremblante. J'essai aussi fort que ma volonté de lui faire face. Il me fixe avec une intensité que je ne lui connais pas. Mais il ne semble pas gêné, comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il continu sa progression dans ma direction, et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi, alors que mon nez peut presque toucher sa poitrine. Il lève une main vers moi, et je suis comme vide, comme si plus aucune volonté ne m'habite. Je suis vide. Il effleure ma mâchoire de ses doigts fins, touchant à peine ma peau. Maintenant qu'il est aussi près, je sais que lui aussi a beaucoup bu. Mais aucun de ses membres ne tremble, il semble parfaitement en contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Ses doigts continuent leur chemin sur ma joue, sous mes yeux, la racine de mes cheveux, puis mes joues à nouveau et enfin, mon cou. Son souffle se mêle au mien, alors que mes yeux sont soudainement aimantés aux siens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais ce n'est rien de ce que j'ai pu expérimenter dans ma vie, rien du tout.

"Hana..." il souffle en prenant ma gorge dans sa main, sans la serrer. Son pouce faisant des aller-retour sur la peau de mon cou. Il passe la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, alors que son regard mon dévore.

Je ne réponds pas, mais mon corps le fait pour moi en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Je ne peux plus me battre avec ma raison qui me dit que Rînmalthen, mon véritable amour m'attend en bas et qu'il pourrait très bien nous trouver ici. Bizarrement, cette voix dans ma tête est vite tue par une excitation soudaine qui soulève ma poitrine et la colle contre lui le temps d'une respiration. Et c'est assez pour le faire pencher sur mon visage.

Je vous décrirais ce baiser sur plusieurs pages tant les émotions et sensations sont contraires et se battent dans mon corps et mon esprit. Je n'aime plus, ne hais plus, ne pense plus. Je ne fais que vivre le présent. Il m'a appelé Hana, alors que jusqu'ici, il n'y a eut que Rînmalthen, Celon, Finn et Tanan pour m'appeler comme ça. Bref les personnes proches de moi, pas lui.

Ses lèvres sont douces et pleines et se moulent parfaitement aux miennes. Son baiser est pressé, erratique et comme culpabilisé. Rien à voir avec la tendresse et la douceur de Rînmalthen, Thranduil est passionné au-delà de toute mesure, de toute raison. J'ai l'impression d'être happée par sa personne, par sa volonté et de perdre tout ce qui me fais moi dans le processus. Je suis totalement à sa merci, et ça aurait dû éveiller quelque chose en moi, comme de la haine, du mépris de la colère. Mais tout ce que je fais, c'est gémir de plaisir alors qu'il agrippe mes hanches et laisse sa langue courir sur mes lèvres. Une de ses mains descend sur ma poitrine et reste à plat, simplement pour apprécier les battements qui la traversent.

Puis, soudain, plus rien. Il me lâche totalement, rompant tous contacts avec mon corps. Il recule de quelques mètres et continu de me fixer. Cette fois, cet elfe qui m'a toujours été transparent, se referme. Je ne vois rien de sa personne, rien de ce qu'il ressent ou de son combat intérieur pour ne pas revenir et assouvir son désir. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre ma respiration. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je rouvre les yeux alors qu'un bruissement me fait sursauter. Je pensais le voir revenir, mais il s'est contenté de ramasser un plaid sur le canapé et m'en recouvre les épaules. Il est distant, sans l'être. Il me sourit et je comprends qu'il est satisfait de m'avoir embrassée. Il ne sait donc pas. Rînmalthen ne lui a rien dit à propos de nous, et le Roi croit que le champs est libre de mon côté. Je ne réagis pas et reste exactement comme il m'a laissée. Il s'éloigne à reculons et garde ses yeux sur les miens. Il s'incline devant moi, puis se retourne et franchi la porte.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors qu'un noble normal m'aurait exposé ses sentiments et m'aurait invité plusieurs fois pour des promenades et des visites de sites historiques avant de me voler un baiser, Thranduil, lui, m'a sauté dessus à la première occasion.

Non, quand j'y repense, cela fait quelques semaines qu'il me fait la cour avec ses dîners et ses balades et ses rencontres dans les couloirs ou pendant les cours avec Fingrustui ou quand il vient s'enquérir de ma santé auprès de Gwirith parce qu'elle se situe toujours dans ma chambre quand il débarque de nulle part. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu venir? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu me lancer ces signes si évidents? Parce que j'étais toute à Rînmalthen, que chaque pensées étaient pour lui et aucun autre. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant que j'ai franchi la ligne de non-retour?

Ma respiration ne s'est toujours pas calmée, et cette fois, je laisse libre court à la boule dans ma gorge et explose en larmes. Finalement, je ne vaux pas mieux que ce que disent de moi les femmes du village et celles de la cour. Je suis faible et manipulable comme une poupée de chiffon. Et n'importe quel homme peut tirer avantage de ma personne comme il le souhaite. Oh mon Dieu, je me sens tellement sale et indigne de l'affection de qui que ce soit. Des sanglots hystériques m'échappent, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je peux bouger. Je m'écroule sur mes jambes, frappant mes poings sur le sol, alors que mon ventre ressent encore le besoin des mains du Roi. Je hurle de culpabilité et de dégoût contre moi-même. Je sens encore son odeur dans la salle, alors que je me relève autant que je le peux et courre dans la salle de toilette et me déshabille en vitesse. Je tire de l'eau de la fontaine au fond de la salle, et remplit le bain, avant de me glisser dans l'eau froide, ignorant les claquements de mes dents. Le ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine et pose mon menton dessus.

Je sens encore le contact de sa peau, et le goût de ses lèvres. Tout cela alors même que Rînmalthen venait de me dire pour la première fois qu'il m'aime. Mon dégoût pour moi-même est d'autant plus fort que j'ai aimé ça. Et que sans aucun doute, j'aurais pu aller bien plus loin s'il n'avait pas lui même mit un terme à notre baiser. Je plaque mes doigts sur mes yeux brûlants de larmes et essais de chasser de ma mémoire son regard hypnotisant. Comment est-ce que je peux espérer revoir Rînmalthen et faire comme si de rien n'était? Moi qui ais tant bataillé pour obtenir sa confiance...comment ais-je pu me moquer de lui de cette manière? Remettre tout ce que nous avons entre nous, en question?

Je viens de commettre l'irréparable et l'impardonnable, et je compte bien reprendre les choses en mains. Demain j'irais parler au Roi.

 **Impressions? Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! comme dirait Adele**

 **Je viens avec un nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez moi je suis plutôt satisfaite (étant donné que j'en ai ch** grave) :) pas de vulgarité que de l'autocensure**

 **Dites moi en review ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Bonne lecture mes amouuuurs! 3 3 (pleins de coeurs dans vos faces de lecteurs...wow ça rime)**

 **Chapitre 20**

Gwirith me trouve ainsi, lamentable et pitoyable.

"Demoiselle! Vous allez attraper froid!" elle s'exclame en se précipitant ver le chauffe-eau pour me réchauffer. En attendant, elle me sort du bain et m'enveloppe d'une serviette, avant de m'assoir sur la tabouret de ma coiffeuse. Non, pas ma coiffeuse, celle que Thranduil m'a prêté. Alors c'est cela? Il croit que parce qu'il m'offre le gîte et le couvert et a promit un poste à Galadh, je devrais me soumettre à ses désirs...ou est-ce pour cela qu'il a voulu me garder avec lui, le premier jour? Une distraction...

Mes larmes ont cessé depuis longtemps, mais mes traits sont restés crispés, et une sueur nerveuse perle sur la racine de mes cheveux. Je dois avoir l'air minable, car Gwirith me presse toujours plus pour des réponses.

"Répondez, Demoiselle. Je vous conjure de me dire ce qui vous arrive!"

Je lève mon regard vers son visage inquiet.

"Oh Gwirith..." est tout ce que je peux dire avant de fondre en larmes.

Elle ne comprend rien, mais le fait est que je n'y comprends rien non plus. Tout était parfait, harmonieux et à sa place, et il n'a suffit que de quelques secondes pour que tout devienne chaos. Encore une fois. Je comprends maintenant le regard de Dame Galadriel, même s'il est ridicule de s'imaginer qu'elle ait pu savoir à l'avance que Thranduil me voulait pour lui. Mais il semblerait que c'est bien contre lui et son désir qu'elle ait tenté de me mettre en garde.

Gwirith se contente de garder ses mains autour de mes épaules et je réalise que c'est la seule personne de sexe féminin en qui je peux avoir confiance. Ma seule amie.

"Je dois te dire quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre de garder cela pour toi." je glisse, alors que je me redresse, mes larmes coulant encore sur mes joues.

"Demoiselle, je sais que notre relation hors du commun dans notre milieu peut vous pousser à me croire la meilleure confidente, et j'en suis honorée. Simplement, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit la meilleure initiative. Je sais que quelque chose d'assez grave pour ébranler une femme aussi forte que vous a dû se produire entre la salle des fêtes et vos appartements, et je peux affirmer que le Roi est impliqué si j'en crois les servantes qui ont quitté ses appartements. Si je peux avoir simplement votre parole que votre vie et votre honneur ne sont pas en danger, je ne peux pas en savoir plus." elle dit, à mi chemin entre inquiétude et excuses.

Je secoue la tête, comprenant que j'allais signer mon arrêt de mort sur un coup de tête. Je la regarde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux souille notre relation avec notre premier mensonge.

"Non. Rien de grave et mon honneur est sauf. Merci, Gwirith."

Elle acquiesce et se relève.

"Bien, il faut vous laver et vous mettre au lit." elle me dit en me prenant doucement la main.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir dormi cette nuit-là. Ni avoir fermé les yeux, ou même avoir senti cet apaisement et cette plénitude qui nous enveloppe dans la sécurité d'un lit confortable. Je n'ai cependant pas quitté mon lit de la nuit.

Le jour s'est levé sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et l'échéance de la rencontre avec Rînmalthen est rendue inévitablement pénible et douloureuse. Je ne dois pas le voir. Je ne dois voir personne, ils me connaissent bien trop pour ne pas remarquer un changement quelconque. La première journée d'un roi est toujours une fête et aussi un jour où il est occupé à visiter les différents quartiers de la capitale et servir des discours à toutes les castes. Je ne le reverrais certainement pas aujourd'hui. Ni son cousin, tout compte fait. Je dois garder mon calme. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir de mes appartements, et je ne crois pas que je le doive.

Gwirith entre doucement et tire les rideaux de la chambre.

"Vous n'avez pas dormi, demoiselle. Et vos larmes ont fait gonfler vos yeux. Je ne pense pas que vous deviez recevoir qui que ce soit ainsi."

Je sursaute douloureusement et dis d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

"Dites à ce "qui que ce soit" que je ne me sens pas bien et que je ne recevrais personne avant la semaine prochaine."

"Je crains que cela ne sonne comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, Demoiselle mais...je ne peux pas congédier le Roi."

Je me redresse comme une diablesse, et saute en dehors de mon lit.

"Prépare-moi du mieux que tu le peux." je lui dis en courant dans la salle de toilette.

 _Cette fois, mon grand, tu ne vas pas imposer ta loi aussi facilement! On va voir qui a le plus de volonté!_

Et hors de question qu'il voit dans quel état il m'a laissé hier soir. Il ne doit voir que ce que je le laisse voir: une femme forte et pleine de conviction, comme m'aime Rîmalthen. Mon Dieu, même penser à son nom me remplit de honte. Comment pourrais-je espérer me sentir de nouveau en osmose avec lui?

 _Arrêtes de pleurer sur ton sort! Sois une femme est sors-toi en seule, comme tu l'as toujours fais!_

Oui, je suis une survivante, et j'ai toujours pu protégé ceux qui me sont chers. Et ce n'est pas un roi vieux d'un jour qui va me faire peur (oui, enfin on va pas y aller trop fort non plus, il fait assez flipper).

Je sors dès que Gwirith lâche ma chevelure, sans un regard ni une explication. Mais elle n'est pas idiote, elle l'a dit elle-même, elle n'est qu'une domestique, et moi sa maîtresse jusqu'à ce que le roi en décide autrement. Je pousse la double porte à deux main et il se retourne sous la surprise de la force avec laquelle j'ai ouvert la porte. Il n'est pas surprit longtemps, je reprends une posture aussi noble et digne que possible, et m'incline devant lui. Il en fait de même avec la même expression sereine et sûre que d'habitude, rien n'a changé si ce n'est la couronne qu'il va mettre sur son crâne en sortant d'ici. Je me redresse et vois qu'il me fixe du même regard qu'hier soir. Je réprime un frisson de dégoût et d'appréhension, avant de me tourner vers Gwirith. Elle comprend que sa présence n'est plus désirée.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous prie." je dis, froide mais polie, comme lui les premiers temps.

N'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui commande quoi que ce soit, il affiche son incompréhension devant tant d'audace. Rînmalthen aurait rit, lui.

"Ce n'est qu'une suggestion polie. Je voudrais simplement m'entretenir avec vous de certains sujets." je dis avec un demi sourire pour le détendre.

Je sais qu'énervé il n'est bon à rien, comme son cousin (et encore avec Rînmlathen il y a moyen de le raisonner).

"Je vous écoute." il dit avec un demi sourire mi amusé mi pincé. Il s'assoit néanmoins en face de moi sur la banquette de velours.

Je me vide la tête quelques secondes, et essai de me concentrer sur l'essentiel: ma relation avec son cousin.

"Je crains...que mes intentions n'aient pas été comprises la nuit dernière, Majesté." je dis dans un débit trop rapide pour paraître naturel.

Il passe un doigt sur ses lèvres comme il le fait pour analyser mes réactions lors de nos dîners ou pour observer ou réfléchir...on ne sait jamais à quoi il pense.

"Continuez." il dit, moins amusé, mais plus vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

"Je...je me suis laissée faire, comprenant que j'avais affaire au nouveau Roi, et je ne savais pas comment un refus aurait été accueillit. Je vous supplie de ne pas vous faire de mauvaises idées à mon propos."

"Parce que vous vous êtes abandonnée à moi?" il sourit. Je m'étouffe presque en avalant ma salive.

Il rit de nouveau, et se décale vers moi.

"Osez me dire, Adaneth que vous auriez vous-même mis un terme à ce baiser si je n'étais pas intervenu?"

 _Non mais quel..._

Mais non...il a raison. Je n'aurais pas été en mesure d'arrêter quoi que ce soit (et qui peut m'en blâmer?), et encore moins calmer ma frustration par la suite. Mais je ne lui appartiens pas, il doit le savoir.

"Je ne sais pas quelles idées pour vous faites, mais je ne suis pas une femme libre. Il n'y a rien d'officiel, mais nous espérons nous déclarer très bientôt." j'avance, essayant d'insuffler un tant soi peu de contenance à ma tenue.

"Tiens donc..." il sourit en se redressant.

"Parfaitement!" je rougis, mais je me sens de plus en plus ridicule tant son sourire s'élargit et son attitude se détend.

"Mais je vous crois." il dit calmement dans un sourire, comme on le fait pour un enfant qui jurerait avoir vu un éléphant rose lui donner une sucette.

Je souffle du nez en détournant le regard. Voir ailleurs que sa gueule satisfaite est un bon début.

"Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi, mais sachez que je prends mes sentiments très au sérieux. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un objet de distraction à vos yeux, mais je réserve mon coeur et mon âme à un autre homme qui devra venir vous parler dans les jours qui viennent." je dis plus posément, mais toujours avec une tension dans la voix et les tripes.

Il exerce son super pouvoir et devient froid comme la glace.

"Et je l'accueillerais comme il se doit. Vous aurez ma bénédiction quoi qu'il en coûte, Hana."

Puis il se penche sur moi et pose une main sur la mienne.

"Vous méritez ce bonheur, Adaneth." il souffle sur mon visage.

Des effluves de la veille m'embrument la cervelle, et je bataille contre toute ma volonté pour garder mon sang froid.

 _Ah! Et ces rêves qui reviennent..._

"Vous êtes trop bon." je dis, froide et sèche, alors qu'il se redresse.

Il rit et s'écarte un peu plus de moi.

"Je suppose qu'il y a un but à votre présence ici, Majesté. » je dis en me détendant et pose mon coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Je pose mon menton de manière nonchalante sur mon poing, mais ce n'est qu'un moyen de l'empêcher de trembler. Cela n'échappe pas au Roi qui sourit encore. Je renonce à essayer de l'anticiper.

« En effet, Adaneth. Aujourd'hui est ma première tournée dans la capitale depuis mon couronnement. Connaissant votre…impopularité dans les bas quartiers, j'ai décidé de vous donner une chance de prouver au monde que votre race n'est pas un obstacle à votre bienséance. Ou du moins que vous ne partagez pas le lit des hommes de ce palais. J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

« Réputation… ? »

Je suis abasourdie. Je vais devoir faire mon plaidoyer devant les paysans du roi pour leur prouver que je ne suis pas une prostituée ? Je n'ai même pas les mots pour vous décrire à quel point je vois sa tête comme un punshing-bag en ce moment. Non mais quel prétentieux !

« Allons, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne fais que vous rendre service. »

« Vous me demandez de m'exhiber sur des places publiques de la plus humiliantes des manières et je suis sensée prendre ça pour une bénédiction ? »

« Voyez-ça comme un moyen de vous venir en aide. Vous devez comprendre, ma chère, que la réputation ici-bas est ce qui peut faire votre fortune, aussi bien que causer votre ruine. » il s'impatiente en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre par là que vous vous inquiétez pour mon avenir ? » je glisse entre mes dents

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne m'inquiète que de ma réputation. » il dit en se relevant.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être aurai-t-il été plus judicieux d'éviter de vous faufiler dans ma chambre pour me surprendre ? » je dis avec froideur.

Son visage passe de la non-expression à un océan d'émotions aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Je tente de rester froide sinon sûre de moi, mais je crains que la peur ne prenne le dessus une nouvelle fois.

« N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire, Firiel. Ne me méprenez pas pour l'un de vos amis d'arène. »

« Et pourtant jamais aucun d'eux ne m'a autant manqué de respect. »

Voilà…ma grande gueule va me tuer un de ces jours. Il a l'air de s'étouffer dans sa fierté blessée, mais dégoûté par sa transparence. Il ne me fera aucun mal, de ça je suis certaine. Je dois être la seule personne de son entourage avec Rînmalthen à pouvoir lui parler de cette manière. Mais les paroles de Galadriel, ne m'ont pas non plus quittée.

« Cependant, j'ai eus vent de votre inquiétude quant à la manière dont je percevais vos actions à mon égard. Je vous pardonne, Thranduil. Mais je dois être la moindre de vos préoccupation pour l'instant. » je dis en essayant de m'adoucir.

Il lève les yeux, encore plus furieux, croyant que je le menace.

« Calmez-vous je ne fais que vous mettre en garde. Croyez-le ou non, la seule menace qui plane sur votre tête est votre propre vanité. »

C'est le mot de trop. Il avale rapidement les quelques mètres nous séparant et attrape ma gorge d'une seule main assez forte pour me couper la respiration quelques instants. Il continu à me serrer ainsi, les yeux fous et la respiration sifflante entre ses dents.

« Quel fou j'ai été de vous faire venir ici, dans le Palais de père. Je vous ai offert un foyer et de la nourriture et vous vous comportez comme la pire des catins en me renvoyant tout au visage pour un crétin de bas étage ? »

Il sert un peu plus fort sa prise sur ma gorge, et je peux à peine sentir le filet d'air se débattant pour arriver à mes poumons. Une larme s'échappe de mon œil exorbité. Je me débats contre lui mais ne réussi pas à l'atteindre, lui me tenant à bout de bras. J'ai peur. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, la même peur envers cet homme me frappe dans l'estomac. Je ne le connais pas, mais je sais ce qu'il est : un monstre pourrit à la moelle. Il a perdu le masque de bienséance et amical qu'il a toujours arboré avec moi...il vient de me montrer son vrai visage.

Il finit par me lâcher, me laissant retoucher le sol de mes pieds que j'ignorais avoir quitté. Il recule de plusieurs pas, alors que je tousse et crache pour retrouver ma respiration. Je me tiens la gorge où je sais que des bleus vont se former, massant pour faciliter la respiration. Je lève des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Il est de dos, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son front, marmonnant pour lui-même.

« Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ? » je souffle entre deux quintes de toux

Il se retourne lentement, deux doigts sur les lèvres.

« Pardonnez-moi, je… »

Il replace ses doigts sur son front et se balance d'un pied à l'autre, évitant à tout prix de me regarder.

« Vous pardonner… ? »

Si je ne m'étouffais pas déjà à moitié je le tuerais.

« Hana… »

« Ca suffit, sortez d'ici… »

« Je ne voulais pas…vous m'avez forcé… »

Non mais je rêve ?

« DEHORS ! » j'hurle autant que ma voix brisée me le permet, et je retombe dans une quinte de toux.

Il se recule encore, soufflant par le nez. Il remet sa tunique en place , et passe une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'incline rapidement, et marmonne une nouvelle fois des excuses avant de sortir aussi vite qu'il est entré. A peine la porte refermée, Gwirith accoure dans ma direction.

"Vous m'aviez assuré que votre vie n'était pas en danger, ou votre honneur! Venez, il faut vous reposer."

Elle me relève et m'aide à rejoindre ma chambre. Je m'assois sur une chaise et elle m'examine le cou.

"Ce ne sont que des rougeurs. Tu n'es as obligée de rester." je dis en remontant mon col

Son regard me dit tout ce qu'elle se refuse à me hurler à la face. Si même les servantes s'y mettent...

"Quelqu'un devra agir. Un jour où l'autre, la manière dont il vous traite se saura."

"C'est une menace?" je dis en comprenant qui est le "quelqu'un" en question.

"Un promesse, Demoiselle. En six cent ans on ne m'a jamais accordé la moindre valeur, et cela m'allait, car telle était ma place. Mais vous, Demoiselle, vous êtes arrivée avec vos manières et vos paroles d'un autre monde, et vous m'avez montré que cette vie n'est pas une fatalité immuable. Vous avez été et êtes la seule amie qui puisse me comprendre, et j'affirme que je suis votre seule amie."

Elle prend la liberté de me prendre le visage dans ses mains. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées entre nous, beaucoup de secrets gardés, et j'ai le sentiments que celui-là ne sera pas le dernier.

"En tant qu'amies, nous nous devons de veiller l'une sur l'autre. Et un homme, quel qu'il soit, s'il menace votre existence, doit être puni..."

Elle commence à parler comme Don Corleone et je ne peux même pas avoir peur. Je ne peux pas être en colère. Je suis amorphe.

"Gwirith. Il y a des choses qui dépassent notre entendement. Des choses qui prendraient des siècles rien qu'à la réflexion. Notre roi en fait partie. Mais je m'occuperais de mes affaire seule, tu entends? Tu n'es qu'une servante dans ce palais, rappelle toi. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde que tu sois remplacée."

Elle comprend, et me répond d'un léger sourire. Elle ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. Personne hormis Rînmalthen et Galadh ne l'ont vu dans sa vraie vie, dans son intérieur. Je l'ai admiré, et j'ai eu de l'affection pour cet homme. Mais j'étais loin, à des kilomètres de m'imaginer l'étendue de son emprise sur moi. J'ai combattu des légions d'orcs, ma première victime était un troll nom de Dieu, et je ne peux même pas sourciller quand il prend l'avantage sur moi? Je la laisse prendre soin de moi. Elle noue un foulard autour de mon cou, et poudre mes rougeurs sous les yeux. Il me reste encore une épreuve de taille: me pardonner.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hana?"

Le roi a finit par changer d'avis et ne m'a pas prise avec lui pour sa tournée. Notre dernier échange a mis fin à toute familiarité entre nous. Il est aussi froid que la glace lorsqu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que moi et ne regarde jamais dans ma direction à moins d'y être contraint. Il met tellement de coeur à m'ignorer que c'est un miracle que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. On atteint des sommets là: je me fais étrangler, mais c'est lui qui tire la tronche. Il a finit par partir et a embarqué toute sa troupe avec lui, Rînmalthen et Celon inclus. Je reste donc libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît (pas vraiment mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermée à ruminer sur ma pauvre vie).

En toute honnêteté, je peux vous affirmer que j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de me concentrer sur cette saloperie d'aiguille et cette tapisserie de malheur. Je pensais sincèrement que traîner avec des connaissances que je me suis faite parmi les Dames de la cour pourrait m'aider à oublier ma faiblesse ou le regard de Rînmalthen ou le simple fait que j'ai un début de gastro, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à faire un motif aussi simple qu'une bête étoile à sept branches...je suis la Dame la plus inutile et la plus ratée de toute l'Histoire de ce Royaume, je dois au moins m'accorder ça. Je m'énerve au bout d'une heure à faire et défaire des points de croix (la base apparemment), je plante violemment mon aiguille dans la tapisserie et me relève d'un bon, faisant cesser les rires des jeunes Dames.

"Vous vous lassez déjà de notre compagnie?" demande Ellonel, une jeune dame blonde avec une moue déçue.

"Non, Demoiselle. Mais je crains que mes mains n'aient plus l'habitude de tenir une épée que manier une aiguille. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser." je dis en m'inclinant.

"Bien sûr..." _dit_ Lotheryn encore choquée que j'ai appelé une dame "Demoiselle" comme une servante. Mais je suis trop troublée pour rectifier mon erreur.

Je file droit vers la sortie, je ne regarde pas autour de moi, je comprends que je ne suis pas faite pour les salons mondains ou les discutions creuses. Je le savais déjà évidemment, mais je viens de me donner une confirmation. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de m'infliger ça? Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça. L'arène sera pleine de soldat et ça ne reste pas ma meilleure option. Les bois. Cela a toujours été la forêt, si je veux fuir, respirer, vivre. La forêt. Je continue ma course et cour de toutes mes forces à travers les dédales des couloirs vers la sortie et prends une grande inspiration quand enfin, j'émerge du Palais.

La forêt est telle que nous l'avons laissée hier. La même mousse, les mêmes chants d'oiseaux, la même luminosité dorée...la même chaleur. Rien a changé. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Beaucoup de choses ont changées. Rînmalthen m'a demandée en mariage. Thranduil est devenu roi. Et moi je suis devenue sa maîtresse.

 _Arrêtes de pleurnicher!_

Je continue ma progression et tombe sur la clairière où Galadh a construit notre maison. Notre chez nous. Où Rînmalthen nous a rejoint car nous sommes une famille. Et j'ai gâché ça en un seul baiser. Qui sait? Peut être qu'il n'en faudra pas plus pour que tout redevienne comme avant? Je dois sûrement idéaliser, mais j'espère pouvoir raconter cela à Rînmalthen sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je rêve...Il me jettera comme la malpropre que je suis. Si seulement j'étais restée de marbre, si seulement je n'avais rien ressenti, si seulement sa peau douce et chaude n'avais rien éveillé en moi. Si seulement j'avais pu résister. Mais le problème c'est que je suis faible et que je n'ai aucune volonté. Pas avec lui, en tout cas. Et ça me crève de peur et je suis frustrée de me sentir aussi faible et impuissante. Parce que je fais des conneries et je blesse ceux qui m'aiment.

Une femme normale aurait commencé à se réjouir de l'intérêt du Roi ou se serait mise à culpabiliser. Moi je sais que je ne mérite pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'ai pas cherché l'intérêt du Roi et je ne veux pas chercher sa compagnie. Je ne veux plus de sa compagnie. En fait je sais qu'elle est malsaine pour moi et pour tout ce que je pourrais construire. Voilà, ma décision est prise. Il est temps que Rînmalthen et moi nous éloignions le plus loin possible de cette cour néfaste et grotesque. C'est décidée à me détendre et à oublier notre échange houleux de ce matin que je passe l'après-midi à tenter de redécorer au mieux la petite bicoque qui a représenté notre refuge, notre nouvelle promesse d'avenir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Demoiselle! On vous demande!"

Gwirith a fait irruption dans ma chambre, alors que je me déshabillais pour le bain. Ayant prétexté une migraine, je ne me suis pas rendue au dîné de fête en bas. Je n'y ais même pas fait une apparition, ce qui est totalement stupide étant donné que j'y ais tellement brillé hier que tout le monde a remarqué mon absence, notamment chez les nobles. J'ai envoyé Gwirith me représenter et c'est la seule et unique fois où elle a été autorisée à parler directement à des nobles sans qu'ils ne luis accordent la parole. Système de merde.

"Qui me demande?" je grogne alors que je me languis de me coucher dans mon lit.

"Capitaine Celon a dit qu'il ne bougerait pas du petit salon tant que vous n'aurez pas montré votre tête. Ce sont ses mots." Elle dit en rougissant devant mon expression.

Celon. Finn. Galadh. Tanan. Je les ais délaissés pour ma connerie.

Je soupire lourdement.

"Habille-moi, Gwirith. Quoique j'aurais préféré que tu me tue."

Elle sourit.

"Et qui inviterais-je à mes noces si vous mourez? Allons, cela ne sera pas si terrible. Vous avez déjà affronté cela. Le Roi ne sera probablement pas présent tout le temps."

"Et pour les autres? Comment leur expliquer que je ne me sois pas montrée en société et que quand je le fais, je ressemble à un cadavre? Ils se douteront de quelque chose, je le sens."

Je commence à angoisser et je vois Gwirith lever les yeux au ciel dans le miroir.

"Ecoutez-moi. Rien de ce qui vous est arrivé n'est de votre faute. Vous êtes une fille des Hommes, votre perception de l'amour n'est pas la même que la nôtre. Hîr Conui comprendra cela. Si vous prenez le temps de lui expliquer calmement les choses."

"Hîr Conui? Tu veux que je me compromette à ses yeux?"

"Je ne veux rien. Je vous conseil simplement comme votre amie le ferait, et je dis que la sincérité est toujours a privilégier dans un couple. Voyez le mensonge comme un poison qui nous ronge, la sincérité l'empêchera de vous tuer."

"Tu as des images bizarres parfois, jeune fille."

Je ne sais pas comment, mais son idée a trouvée une résonnance rassurante en moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Rînmalthen a besoin de savoir, il a le droit de savoir. Je doit lui dire pour me libérer et le libérer. Il ne saura pas que j'ai tenter de lui cacher la vérité, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu le voir. Oui, je lui dirais.

"Fais-moi belle, Gwirith." je murmure avec une moue qui ne laisse aucun doute sur mes intentions.

Elle me répond d'un sourire enjoué et se met au travail. Je n'ai jamais autant prêté attention à la manière dont je devais paraît qu'aujourd'hui. Les dames de la cour m'ont vue fatiguée, à peine concentrée sur mon travail d'aiguille. Ce soir elle verront la futur Dame de Bar-en-Draug. Prends ça dans ta face Lotheryn!

J'arrive en haut des escaliers avec un trac pas possible, mais une détermination nouvelle. Je ne dois plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'ai l'impression de m'être perdue en arrivant ici, j'avais oublié mon horreur en apprenant que je devais servir de divertissement au roi et j'avais appris à aimer cette captivité. Mais j'ai un libre arbitre et faire ses propres choix reste bien meilleur que de se laisser guider comme toutes ces Dames de cour qui attendent qu'on les mari pour commencer à vivre et ensuite suivre tout un tas de règles nazes. Je suis une fille de la République, les amies, je suis issue d'une famille au libre arbitre, d'une lignée de conquérents et d'une putain de licence de droit. Alors va brouter l'herbe ailleurs, Thranduil Oropherion!

Je resserre tout de même le bras de Celon dans les miens. Il me lance un regard amusé et me tapote la main.

"Je te promet qu'ils ne mordent pas plus qu'hier."

"Idiot." je grogne en cherchant la tête blonde tant redoutée. "Le Roi n'est pas là?"

"Non. Il a prétexté un malaise il y a quelques minutes et s'est exilé dans les jardins. Personne n'est allé voir s'il y est encore."

"Tu es capitaine de sa garde, ce n'est pas ton rôle de vérifier s'il est toujours en vie?" je demande bien que je ne souhaite pour rien au monde le voir s'éloigner.

"Ne tente pas de m'écarter, je ne te lâcherais pas." il dit avec un sourire distrait en fouillant la foule riante du regard.

Il a ensuite trouvé qui l'avait envoyé me chercher et c'est sans surprise aucune que je retiens ma nausée devant Rînmalthen tout souriant et un peu pompette. Bien. Ce sera plus facile. Celon s'incline devant le Seigneur et je resserre ma prise sur son bras quand il veut s'en aller. Il me regarde, surpris durant une demi seconde avant que je ne le relâche et aves un sourire confus. Mon Dieu j'étouffe ici.

Il voit mon malaise et passe une main discrète dans mon dos avant de partir.

"Hana." me rappelle Rînmalthen de sa voix caressante. Je réprime une grimace et lui souris.

Son regard est empreint de tendresse et de dévotion. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ça. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne à l'écart. C'est parfait, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ce que j'ai fait.

Ce que Thranduil a fait.

Oui mais j'y ai pas mal contribué aussi. Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. Et je vais devoir tout lui expliquer.

Il me fait m'assoir sur un rebord rembourré d'une des fenêtre sous les arcades, dans l'ombre des piliers. Il me fait face mais reste à une distance respectable.

"Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente. Personne ne t'a vu aujourd'hui, et le peu de personnes que tu as honoré de ta présence ont remarqué ton trouble."

Il est vraiment inquiet. Je crois qu'il commence à culpabiliser. S'il commence à culpabiliser je vais perdre toute motivation.

"Ecoutes...il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. Une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Rien n'était planifié, je te le jure..."

Je me fais tomber toute seule dans la confusion, et je vois son regard s'assombrir au fur et à mesure. Ca y est, il a comprit. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu comprendre?

"Je suis désolée..." je murmure alors qu'une larme coule sur ma joue.

Il détourne le regard. Il veut garder l'esprit clair.

"N'y avait-il qu'hier soir?" il demande de la même voix dure et froide qu'il utilise lorsqu'une situation le dépasse. Comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Est-ce que cela ne s'est produit qu'hier soir? " Il répète, perdant patience.

"Oui...attends, tu soupçonne quelque chose depuis combien de temps?" je dis, ma voix perçant les aigues.

Il garde son regard loin de mon visage, mais je comprends alors que mon soit disant âme soeur me soupçonne de papillonner du coté du roi depuis un moment. Sans jamais rien évoquer devant moi.

Sombre crétin.

"Et moi qui avais peur de te décevoir..." je cingle à voix basse.

"Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Hier soir en est la preuve." Il dit en me regardant de nouveau, sûr que sa colère ne retombera pas.

"Hier soir n'était qu'un accident, quelque chose que je n'attendais pas, et si je soupçonnais quoi que ce soit, je serais restée en bas jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte tout seul de mes appartements!"

OUPS...

"Dans tes appartements?"

Sa voix devient sourde et son regard devient aussi perçant que deux pics à glace. Je viens de déclencher une guerre familiale. Bravo ma grande.

"Non, écoutes il ne savait rien pour nous, cela fait des semaines que je te dis de lui parler! Comment pouvait-il savoir?"

"Alors c'est de ma faute?" il commence à élever la voix.

"Ah non! C'est Thranduil qui est impulsif, pas toi!" je dit plus fort que lui. Par je ne sais quel miracle, personne ne se retourne vers nous.

"Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Parle-lui..."

"C'est déjà fait." il dit, la mine sombre.

Je ne comprends pas son expression pour l'instant...attend un peu...oui ça vient...ah, la voilà! La révélation.

"C'est pour ça, le malaise? C'est comme ça que tu as comprit..."

"Il ne peut rien me cacher. Pas très longtemps, en tout cas. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait quand il a refusé de me voir toute la journée. Il s'en voulait, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Lui aussi avait deviné. Je crois que tu l'as vu ce matin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il est venu me voir. Il voulait me proposer de l'accompagner durant sa tournée."

"Mais tu as refusé."

Il garde le silence et je ne peux pas le briser.

"Tu as bien fait de m'en parler."

Je ne dis toujours rien. Je ne sais pas s'il me pardonne ou pas. Son regard parle pour lui. Il n'est pas homme à étaler ses sentiments, me voir en publique et me couver de son regard protecteur est déjà beaucoup. Sans parler des baisers.

"Beaucoup auraient accepté les avances du roi. Il a beaucoup plus a offrir que moi."

"Tu rigole ou quoi?" je m'étrangle.

Je me reprends devant son expression mi-outrée mi-amusée.

"Dame Galadriel m'a expliqué que l'amour d'un elfe n'est jamais à négliger. Elle a lu en nous. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, c'est ainsi. Aucune couronne n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Et ne m'insulte plus avec tes sous-entendu baveux sur les Filles des Hommes et leur tendance à épouser des hommes pour leur richesse."

Il me sourit à nouveau. L'orage est passé. Merci Gwirith.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le roi est revenu de sa promenade la mine plus noble que jamais. Cela veut généralement dire qu'il a des gros soucis. Et je me pince les lèvres en pensant que j'en suis en partie la source. Il remonte vers son trône et lève les bras pour intimer le silence à la foule.

"Très chers amis, merci encore une fois de vous rassembler afin de célébrer mon accession au trône."

Applaudissements.

"Je viens en tant que noble serviteur, vous gouverner et tenter de faire prospérer et renforcer le plus grand royaume elfe de la Terre du Milieu."

Applaudissements.

"Mon ami homologue, le roi Amroth du Lorinand nous aidera dans cette vision, j'en suis sûr, autant que nous jurons nos amitié éternelle envers son royaume et nos cousin Galadhrims."

Salves et applaudissements dans la foule Galadhrim.

"Et quel meilleur moyen pour faire prospérer la paix en ces temps encore troubles, qu'un mariage pour la renforcer?"

Attends, quoi?

L'étonnement et les rumeurs commencent à circuler sur qui le Roi aurait choisi d'épouser.

"Mon cher cousin, le Seigneur Rînmalthen Ovorion m'a fait part de sa requête la plus heureuse qui soit. En effet, une rumeur court dans le Nord lointain, loin vers les contrées noires et arides de Gundabad, qu'une jeune femme serait un cadeau revenant de droit à leur Roi-Sorcier."

Le soulagement fait place à l'inquiétude. Je serais la source de leurs problèmes. Parce qu'ils ont comprit de qui il parle.

"Hana Deaniel. Elle a soigné nos blessés durant la guerre, combattu bravement dans les Monts Brumeux durant une attaque de gobelins, fait parti de notre vie ici, à Eryn Galen. Pouvons nous réellement l'abandonner à son sort?"

Il joue à quoi là?

Je me colle à Rînmalthen qui me sourit. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus de la réaction du publique, alors que Finn éclate au milieu de la foule.

"Le peuple sylvestre ne livrent jamais ce qui est sien. Je me battrais pour protéger Hana."

Il est suivit par un "Plutôt mourir que laisser un orc gagner!" et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la salle toute entière scande mon nom. C'est du foutage de gueule, là! Quand je cherchais à m'intégrer, personne ne voulais de moi, et là je me retrouve être la femme de l'année?

Mon regard glisse sur la foule comme si rien n'était réel, puis je vois Thranduil contenir un sourire à grande peine.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de déclarer officiels les fiançailles de Hanawen à Rînmalthen Ovorion!"

Salve d'applaudissements et de félicitations. Il sait y faire pour parler au peuple, lui.

Il laisse son rire éclater, cette fois, et je me dis que j'ai bien fait de laisser Gwirith prendre soin de moi, parce que je suis littéralement au centre de toute l'attention. Rînmalthen embrasse ma main en publique pour la première fois, et j'ai du mal à sourire tant tout ceci me paraît irréel. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, c'est pas possible.

La clique des Dames s'inclinent sur notre passage, mécontentes de ne pas avoir été mise au courant plus tôt ou tout simplement de ne pas avoir été choisies. Une ou duex semblaient réellement heureuses. Nous arrivons devant le roi qui nous félicite et nous accorde sa bénédiction. Son regard s'attarde un peu sur le mien, puis il se recule, laissant son cousin pleinement profiter de sa soirée.

Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivés là, tout est trop rapide.

"Hana, ça va?"

Je sens la tête me tourner.

"Hana..."

Noir


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Je reviens avec un chapitre qui ne sert à rien d'autre que régler certaines question et en faire disparaître d'autres. Bref je parle en énigmes et ça ne me va pas du tout.**

 **J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues quand même^^**

 **Gros kissoux bien baveux!**

 **Ps: je ne le dis jamais assez mais: merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait chaud dans le fin fond de ma poitrine!**

 **Chapitre 21**

"Demoiselle! Demoiselle! M'entendez-vous? Demoiselle?"

Je suis dans un lit de coton au milieu d'un monde de coton et tout n'est que coton et lumière autour de moi.

"Hana...réveilles-toi s'il te plaît, tu me fais peur..."

"Finn..."

J'arrive à peine à bouger les lèvres.

"Va-t-elle bien, Maître Fingrustui?" demande la voix inquiète de ma servante.

"Ce n'est que le choc, Gwirith. Veillez à ce qu'elle se repose bien. Et ne lui faites rien manger de solide avant que je ne vous l'autorise."

Je crois que je suis tombée dans les pommes. Tellement cliché putain...

"Merci, Fingrustui." dit la voix que j'avais le moins envie d'entendre pour l'instant.

"Hîrnîn."

"Tout va bien, Gwirith. Je vais la veiller cette nuit. Allez vous reposer." il dit encore.

"Merci, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir fermer l'œil si je ne m'assure pas qu'elle va bien." elle ajoute dans une voix rendue sèche par l'inquiétude. Il ne lui en tient pas rigueur, je sais que c'est un homme bon et compréhensif. Du moins quand il le veut.

Je remue un peu et me force à lui adresser un sourire. Je n'ai pas envie de sourire, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je n'ai pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Mais je le dois. Gwirith me sourit en retour et s'incline légèrement avant de partir. Il s'assoit sur le lit et passe une main sur mon front.

"Je suis désolée." j'articule pour lui, alors que mes lèvres sont lourdes.

"Ce n'est rien. Simplement, si j'avais su que la nouvelle aurait un tel effet sur toi je ne me serais pas permis de te l'annoncer de cette façon."

"Justement, tu n'as rien annoncé. Et je n'étais pas préparée."

"Non? Et tous ces projets de partir avec moi, toutes ces paroles sur l'éloignement..."

Il commence à s'énerver.

"Ecoutes...je veux tout ça, crois-moi. Mais c'est beaucoup trop soudain. Je ne suis pas habituée à autant d'un seul coup et je ne préfère pas m'y habituer vu ce qu'il s'est produit la première fois. Je pense que tu peux comprendre."

Il ne semble même pas ébranlé. Il hoche la tête et dégage une mèche de mon visage.

"Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Nous avons le temps."

Nous...ça y est, il faut que je m'habitue à parler à la première personne du pluriel. Il veut m'épouser aussi rapidement car il me croit mortelle. Ca aussi il va falloir que je lui en parle.

"Dors."

Il se lève et marche vers la cheminée.

"Tu ne dors pas?"

Il me sourit.

"Je peux m'en passer."

Etant fatiguée, je ne cherche pas plus loin et me rendors très facilement malgré la situation.

Je suis réveillée par des rires d'enfants. Je retrouve Rînmalthen dans le balcon, appuyé sur la balustrade. Il a l'air distrait. Tellement qu'il ne m'entend pas arriver.

"Bonjour." je souffle en m'appuyant à la porte fenêtre.

Il se retourne, surpris, puis sourit.

"Tu devrais rentrer. Je ne veux pas avoir à te veiller ce soir si tu attrapes froid."

"Comme si la perspective d'une seconde nuit en ma compagnie pouvait te répugner..." je souris.

Il panique et me fait rentrer.

"Les oreilles indiscrètes des elfes peuvent faire plus dégâts qu'une armée de trolls. Les rumeurs à ton sujet ne sont pas encore tues et nous ne sommes pas encore..."

"Oui, je le sais." je cingle, agacée.

Je me détourne et pars me verser un vers d'eau.

"T'ai-je offensée?"

Il demande, décontenancé par ma réaction. En fait je ne suis pas encore prête à entendre les mots "fiancée" et "mariage " de sa bouche. Toutes les jeunes femmes de la cour en rêvent et je pensais le vouloir aussi, mais je ne ressens que de la nausée. Je ne désirais pourtant personne d'autre...je ne comprends plus rien. Et lui semble encore plus perdu. Le pauvre, il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire (si on ne compte pas Lotheryn).

"Non, Rînmalthen" je réponds dans un sourire. "Je dois juste...me faire à l'idée que je ne serais plus la même dans quelques semaines. Beaucoup de choses vont changer. Mon petit monde, ma petite vie va être bouleversée, et je me retrouverais à penser à "nous" plutôt que "moi" ou Galadh." je dis en espèrent ne pas le blesser.

"Tu as peur. C'est normal, le changement est effrayant et celui-ci plus que tout autre. Ne sois pas gênée, je te comprends. Vivre seul des siècles ne m'a pas dérangé. Et puis tu es venue et repartie, comme un mirage, et la peur que tu ne reviennes pas a prévalu sur ma propre existence. Et maintenant tu es là...mais rien ne doit passer avant ton bonheur, m'entends-tu? Ta liberté m'importe plus que ce mariage."

Mon Dieu, si ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, j'attends de voir mieux. Un truc que Thranduil n'aurait jamais pu faire ni égaler.

 _La question maintenant est : Pourquoi bordel est-ce que tu penses à lui en un moment pareil?_

La ferme!

Cette ordure mégalo s'est introduite dans les moindres recoins de mon intimité! Je marche jusque vers Rînmalthen, et sans égards pour mes cheveux en batailles ou mes vêtements à moitiés par terre, je l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable. Une autre chose qu'il n'aura jamais de moi! Du moins pas volontairement. Rînmalthen est tout ce que Thranduil ne sera jamais, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il le craigne et le malmène autant. Il en a peur, car il représente la réussite de son Royaume s'il en avait eut les commandes. Et cela veut surtout dire que c'est ainsi qu'il a obtenu mon respect et mon affection. Si j'avais su que ça tournerait comme ça, je ne serais jamais sortie d'Imladris.

Il faut aussi que je calme la nausée qui est montée dans ma gorge à la prononciation du mot "mariage". Mes nerfs...

Je ne suis pas sûre que vomir une seconde fois devant lui serait une bonne chose étant donné qu'il vient de se déclarer et qu'un soldat qui se laisse paraître aussi fragile ne peut pas être rejeté ou ridiculisé par une réaction inappropriée (j'entends par là le fou rire ou la nausée). Je lui souris, ravalant l'envie aussi soudaine que fulgurante de lui dire à quel point j'ai hâte de m'éloigner de son cousin. Lui aussi doit en ressentir l'urgence.

Prise d'une poussée inexplicable, je place ma main sur sa joue.

"Je t'en suis reconnaissante." je souffle.

"Ne me fait pas trop attendre. Même avec une éternité de vie, je peux me montrer impatient."

J'acquiesce sans perdre mon sourire. Il pose un baiser sur mon front.

"Bien. Mange quelque chose."

Il me pousse vers la table du petit salon. Un vrai festin trône dessus. Je le soupçonne d'avoir harcelé Gwirith pour en faire plus. Mon Dieu que la vie sauvage me manque.

Je croque dans une pomme pour lui faire plaisir et m'assois. Mon regard croise accidentellement la dague que m'a offerte Rînmalthen, posée sur une console dans un coin de la pièce, et je suis comme frappée s'une révélation.

Avec toutes ces amourettes j'ai totalement oublié qui je suis et ce que je fous là. Une phrase de Galadriel me reviens en tête: même à Eryn Galen la paix est précaire. La question la plus récurrente dans mon crâne est : est-ce que j'y serais pour quelque chose si un évènement devait se produire. Mais je ne devrais plus y réfléchir étant donné que Thranduil en a donné un discours spécifique il y a de cela quelques heures à peine. Mon mariage doit me mettre à l'abris. Et la puissance elfique doit dissuader toute attaque imminente étant donné qu'ils n'ont plus de maître. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je doute? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me projeter à Bar-en-Draug?

"Qu'est-ce qui te trouble?" il demande en s'asseyant devant moi.

"Je crois...qu'il serait mieux que je n'en parle pas. Tu n'aimeras pas l'issue de cette conversation." je dis avec un moment d'hésitation.

Oui, il vaut mieux que je garde mes angoisses pour moi-même. Il a déjà pas mal de chats à fouetter. Il ne semble pas comprendre et je le vois s'agacer quelques instants de ma réponse évasive. Puis il balaye tout d'un sourire et dit:

"Tu es la seule personne avec qui une conversation peut avoir de multiples aspects. Enfin, si tu penses que je ne dois rien entendre...passes une bonne journée." il souffle en se relevant. Puis il disparaît.

Prise d'une soudaine nausée, je jette la pomme sur la table et recroise les bras sur ma poitrine. Connerie de gastro...

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi négligente avec le danger au-dehors? A me concentrer sur des affaires d'adolescente alors que c'est la merde dans ce monde et que j'en suis (partiellement) l'élément perturbateur. Il y a une bonne partie de la Terre du Milieu à mes trousses, sans parler du fait qu'aux yeux de beaucoup j'ai enlevé le fils illégitime d'un roi (et allez savoir si ces villageois ne vont pas répandre la rumeur qu'il est de moi) pour en tirer je ne sais quel profit. Parce que oui, j'ai été trop occupée à admirer Thranduil et à aimer Rînmalthen pour m'inquiéter des rumeurs soufflées à tous les coins de marchés et dans toutes les contrées que pouvaient atteindre les mauvais hommes, sur les ordres du Roi-Sorcier. S'il y a un truc qu'il a bien compris, c'est que dans ce bas monde (comme de partout) c'est le peuple qui se fait justice et qui décide quoi faire. S'il les convainc que je suis porteuse de malheur et que la prochaine de ses attaques aura été orchestrée par mon refus de me rendre, il pourrait y avoir un soulèvement du peuple et Eryn Galen a bien trop pâti de la guerre pour faire face à une catastrophe de ce genre...sans parler de leur roi qui prend à peine ses marques.

 _Tu te montes la tête, calmes-toi...pas de nouvelles bonne nouvelle..._

Je ne sais pas qui est le crétin qui a inventé cette expression, mais il ne devait certainement pas se trouver dans une situation aussi grave que la mienne. Pour ce qui est de Gal, je dois prier pour que sa mère ne se manifeste pas et si elle est en vie, je sais que c'est horrible même d'y penser, mais...il faut la faire taire. Personne ne le touchera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maman!"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne à m'appeler comme ça? Cela fait deux semaines que le Roi a été couronné et Galadh a décidé qu'il ne me parlerait plus que français. Une passade j'espère parce que je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je parle un autre langage pour comploter dans le dos du roi. On ne sait jamais avec ce peuple, ils doivent être les êtres les plus méfiants de la planète.

"Oui?" je soupire en levant le nez de mes lectures.

"Je crois que c'est pour toi!" il dit en me posant une lettre dans les mains.

Je fronce les sourcils en regardant la qualité du papier. Qui peut se permettre un tel papier? Un noble...un roi. Je ne pense cependant pas qu'il s'agisse de Thranduil. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de reprendre contact avec moi, pas après avoir annoncé publiquement mes fiançailles, et encore moins en plaçant la lettre dans mains de mon fils.

"Tu n'es pas avec Rînmalthen?" je demande en ouvrant la lettre, curieuse au possible.

"Il a été convoqué par le Roi cette après-midi, je ne pense pas qu'il me rappellera avant un moment. Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" il débite en se penchant sur la lettre joliment décorée que j'ai sortie de l'enveloppe.

"Mêles-toi de tes leçons! Et je te rappelle que mes affaires ne concernent que moi."

"Donc tu me cache quelque chose." il dit avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard.

Il bien grandit lui.

"C'est ça, Sherlock. Maintenant va apprendre ton alphabet khûzdûl."je marmonne en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ne te moque pas c'est une langue très noble!" il s'offusque.

"Est-ce que je peux simplement lire ma lettre en paix?" je m'impatiente.

"Pfff! Les femmes..."

Je soupire mi amusée mi offusquée. Mais qui lui apprend à parler comme ça? Et moi je leur confie mon fils!

Attends...

Je vais à la fenêtre et le trouve en train de taquiner l'épée de Celon. Mystère résolu. Il va falloir que je lui en touche un mot à celui-là. Non mais...

Je retourne à ma lettre et remarque un papier de qualité et une graphie parfaite. Le travail d'un scribe. C'est une invitation. Une invitation au mariage de Gwirith et Eiliant. Alors ça y est. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps.

 _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._

Je pose la lettre sur ma commode et laisse mes doigts pianoter le bois. Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais un profond sentiment d'injustice s'immisce en moi. Elle peut épouser sereinement et facilement l'homme qu'elle aime simplement, alors que je dois réfléchir à deux fois avant de le regarder en publique. Et depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles, je ne cesse de penser à ce que l'on di de nous. En vérité je me fout de ce qu'on peut penser de moi, mais les rumeurs qui risquent de le compromettre ainsi que sa carrière continuent de croître dans les rangs de la noblesse. La Catin du Sud a obtenu sont titre de noblesse. Comme l'a si bien dit Thranduil, la réputation fait la fortune comme la perte. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre cela en jeu. Comment faire pour prouver ma valeur? Je veux dire, les soldats ont bien vu ce que je suis, les nobles connaissent mes opinions et ma capacité à suivre un débat politique, même si je ne suis pas très objective quand ils en viennent aux relations économiques avec les nains. Mais les dames, elles n'ont rien vu d'autre qu'une empotée dénuée de grâce et de loin de l'archétype de la jeune femme accomplie. Une sauvageonne du sud, une recluse de la forêt, une bête de foire, voilà ce que je suis. Et on a beau dire, mais les décisions importantes des hommes sont insufflées par leurs femmes dans les moments les plus intimes de leurs nuits. Si je convainc les femmes, je convainc le peuple.

Facile à dire. Me faire accepter d'elles revient à verser des baquets d'eau sur du sable: sans espoir.

"Tu réfléchis trop. Tu manques de naturel, tu as des pensées exotiques et tu monopolise l'attention des hommes qu'ils soient soldats ou politiciens. Et un dernier détail, mais pas des moindres, tu vas épouser le Seigneur de Bar-en-Draug." énumère Finn

"Sans parler du fait que tu as obtenu les faveurs du roi sans aucun effort, alors que beaucoup d'entre elles se crèvent à la tâche de puis leur majorité." ajoute Tanan.

Je gémis et plonge mon visage dans mes mains. Je suis venue chercher conseil auprès de mes amis dans la maison de guérison (où ont lieu nos enseignements hebdomadaires), un moyen de ne pas nuire à la réputation de Rinmalthen en rachetant la mienne auprès des Dames qui ont la langue plus aiguisée que ma lame. Et les deux sèchent quand je leur demande de l'aide.

"Je ne peux pas me montrer à nouveau dans un salon sans un plan d'action."

"Tu ne te prépare pas à entrer dans un champs de bataille. Sois naturelle." me dit Tanan

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il faut comme patience et le choix stratégique de chaque mot qui traverse tes lèvres avec ces gens..." je dis avec un air épuisé

"Je dois t'accorder qu'elles ne sont pas facile à vivre." concède Finn en rangeant ses pots dans son armoire.

"Tu es chanceux d'avoir trouvé Naur. Je veux dire, elle est adorable, conciliante, douée, cultivée, elle brille en société et surtout, elle est de ton peuple." je dis avec un léger pincement au coeur.

"Maintenant, tu vas arrêter, Adaneth!" il s'énerve en arrivant devant moi "Tu es tout ce qu'un homme comme Hîr Conui peut espérer épouser: tu as un talent inouïe pour l'apprentissage, tu as du caractère et tu prends tes propres décisions! Le reste ne peut avoir de l'importance."

"Je suis une Fille des Hommes! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela fait que d'entrer dans une pièce avec tous ces chuchotis dans ton dos et ces regards condescendants et ces demi-sourires affreusement hypocrites!"

"Ma chère Hana." commence Tanan "J'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie chez les Nains et je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Rappelles-toi que j'ai moi aussi eus le bonheur de connaître l'amour avec une personne d'une autre race, et moi aussi j'ai été persécuté, poussé à bout. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose que je n'avais pas: le soutien d'une famille. Et au cas où cela t'échapperais (ce qui ne serait pas étonnant au vu de ton ignorance des endroits mondains), l'hypocrisie est de mise dans chaque endroit fréquentés par la noblesse." il débite.

Je vois à quel point il est concerné par ce qu'il me dit. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier ce pan-là de son histoire. Lui aussi a connu cela, mais contrairement à moi, il a été poussé à lâcher et il a lâcher. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

"Il a raison. Tout n'est qu'intrigue et sourires feints. Mais ce dont tu dois te méfier par-dessus tout, c'est de ta propre assurance et ta fierté." il dit en agitant une spatule dans ma direction.

Oui. Laisser tomber ma langue dans un nid de vipères serait la pire des choses à faire.

"Chacune de tes décisions, de ta tenue à tes paroles doivent être calculés minutieusement. C'est épuisant, mais cela fait partie des règles du jeu." ajoute Tanan, calmé.

Je peux encore demander à Gwirith de m'aider. Elle n'ébruitera rien. Elle a eu largement de quoi alimente les discussions aux bains de chacune des godiches nobles de ce royaume, mais elle a tout gardé par loyauté envers moi. Et moi qui ne pensais pas me faire d'amis ici. Comme l'a dit Tanan, j'ai une véritable famille ici, peu importe ma peau ou ma race, j'ai l'amour et l'affection de ces personnes. J'ai Galadh, Rînmalthen, Finn, Tanan...je ne suis pas seule.

"Merci. Vraiment."

"Allons, il faut rentrer. Naur ne rentrera pas avant ce soir, et je ne tiens pas à la voir au Palais. Tout ce monde est bien trop éprouvant pour elle." nous presse Fingrustui en dehors de la salle.

Chanceuses sont celles qui s'attirent l'affection d'un elfe. J'ai pu expérimenter sa dévotion hier soir alors qu'il a veillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer que je dorme bien. Une chaleur typique me chatouille le ventre à cette pensée. Je suis réellement amoureuse et je sais qu'il l'est aussi.

"Et moi je vais prendre un bain. Il paraît qu'une vipère dans l'eau est plus vulnérable." je souris en avançant dans le long corridor.

"La voilà qui prend les devants." rit Fingrustui

"Attention à ne pas te faire mordre!" me crit Tanan de puis m'autre bout du corridor que j'ai presque entièrement parcouru.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

J'arrive dans une partie du Palais que je n'aie jamais visité mais semble être le plus fréquenté: les salons et autres endroits mondains où les mères aiment à exposer leurs filles au regard du roi dans l'espoir ridicule de voir leur progéniture devenir reine, et jusqu'à hier, devenir cousine du roi par alliance. Un endroit où je m'attends à être la moins bienvenue, une sorte de paria. C'est la partie du Palais qui du fait de sa popularité est la plus soignée. Rien à voir avec les salons d'extérieur d'Imladris. Tout est tellement extravagant tellement...tellement Thranduil. On dirait des salons de la reine que j'ai pu visiter à Versailles. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et je suis sensée me sentir à l'aise là-dedans?

 _Aller! Tu t'es motivée, ne te dégonfle pas maintenant!_

Je continue ma progression, n'ayant pour seul guide que le rire cristallin et inconnu d'une demoiselle. Je prends un escalier. Un second escalier. Un troisième escalier. Et voilà que j'arrive dans une sorte de grotte. Une immense pièce composée d'une forêt de piliers dont je ne saurais dire si la composition en est de pierre ou de bois. Le sol est pavé de pierres noires et renvoi une chaleur qui me force à quitter mes souliers après quelques pas. Les vapeurs font coller mes cheveux sur la nuque, et bientôt, mes vêtements deviennent bien trop lourds. Je remarque un attroupement de servantes et deux d'entre elles se précipitent vers moi. Sans un mot, elles me débarrassent de mes vêtements et je dois lutter contre moi-même pour les laisser me déshabiller complètement.

Je n'ai été nue en publique qu'une seule fois, au Maroc dans un bain publique. Je suppose que c'est le même système. Bien qu'à l'époque je me trouvais encerclée de femmes de tour de taille supérieur au 48 et parlant très fort. Cette fois, tout a été fait pour que je remarque à quel point je fais tache dans le décor. Leur corps est tellement...je veux dire je pensais trouver les femmes des magazines belles, mais ce que j'ai devant les yeux me ferait pleurer si je n'en n'avais pas l'habitude.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que Rînmalthen fait avec moi?_

C'est une question qu'elles doivent toutes se poser en ce moment. Car je connais le penchant des elfes pour tout ce qui est beau. Pourquoi préférer quelque chose qui est plus bas que les standards habituels? Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? Je ne me pose pas plus de questions mais je n'arrive pas à ignorer les chuchotis qui prennent quand elles s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Je remercie vaguement une servante qui me drape d'une sorte de manteau de voile léger, afin de me couvrir. Elle lève vers moi des yeux ébahit et ne répond rien. J'ai pris bien trop l'habitude de parler avec Gwirith. Je ne relève pas son exclamation lorsque je décide de partir seule dans le plus petit des quatre bains qui trouent gracieusement le sol du vaste espace. L'eau est chaude, agréable et des effluves de fleurs que je ne saurais pas encore nommer me montent au nez, me détendent.

J'ai choisi ce bain-là, car les Dames présentes sont les plus hostiles à ma présence dans le Palais. Elles ont été les premières hier à me tuer du regard. Je ne connais pas leur nom. Je ne souhaite pas les connaître, mais je n'ai d'autres choix. Elles cessent toute conversation et me regardent comme si je venais d'entrer dans le lit de l'une d'entre elles sans plus de cérémonie. Je garde un sourire crispé sur le visage en essayant de calmer mon cœur qui semble vouloir s'échapper par ma bouche.

« Bonjour, arwenith (mesdames). Je suis… »

« Nous savons qui vous êtes. » me coupe sèchement une blonde aux accents galadhrim.

Je ne perds pas mon sourire et continue comme si elle ne m'avait pas parlé.

"Puis-je me joindre à vous?" je continue en cherchant un regard plus amical.

"Bien sûr!" chantonne une voix enjouée.

Une des rares Dames à s'être réellement réjouie de mes fiançailles au plus grand Seigneur du coin. Je lui réponds par un sourire soulagé, mais une autre voix claque l'air comme un fouet.

"Il est un peu tard pour une permission. Mais qui sommes-nous pour vous empêcher de vous immiscer entre nous."

Une autre elfe affable au visage aussi dure qu'envoûtant et à la longue chevelure rousse, scintillante comme une rivière de rubis. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide et j'ai compris le sous-entendu venimeux de ses paroles. Ses yeux tels des saphirs me transpercent de part en part et je soupçonne une grosse part d'elle de souhaiter qu'ils puisse me tuer (ou du moins me faire disparaître).

"Allons, allons, Siryë! Ne soyez pas si mauvaise et laissez la jeune Dame profiter de cette bonne eau en notre compagnie." rit une autre elfe en face de moi, à la chevelure noire et aux yeux d'un vert d'eau perturbant pour sa race.

Elle poursuit de sa voix envoûtante et tellement plus chantante que celle des autres Dames présentes.

"Bonjour, Hanawen. Mon nom est Eäriel, fille de Erdir. Bienvenue dans notre cercle." elle me sourit d'une telle manière que je ne peux que lui répondre.

Cependant me faire la conversation ou simplement accepter ma présence n'est pas au goût ou dans les capacités de la plupart des jeunes dames présentes. Six de la dizaine présente s'en vont, sans un murmure ou un regard. Froide comme la glace.

"Pardonnez leurs manières, elles ne sont simplement pas accoutumées à se voir refuser ou ravir ce qu'elles convoitent. Des enfants de la noblesse." me sourit Eäriel sans perdre son enjouement.

"Je crains d'être à l'origine du malaise entre vous." je murmure, contrite.

"Ne soyez pas ridicule! Les imbéciles n'auront jamais assez de raisons de l'être!"

"Mais vous êtes avec nous, Hana. Allons, prenons du bon temps tant que la date de vos noces n'a pas été fixée. La suite sera une véritable horreur, vous pouvez me croire." me dit une autre elfe rousse dont la cascade de cheveux cache la poitrine.

"Vous êtes mariée?" je demande avec l'espoir qu'elle puisse m'éclairer sur la manière de me conduire et comment organiser mes noces.

"Oh Manwë! Qui ne l'est pas ici? Hormis le troupeau de jalouses sans cervelles que vous venez de faire fuir." me sourit la même elfe.

"Pouvons-nous...Pouvez-vous vous présenter. J'ose espérer que nous nous reverrons." je dis avec un demi sourire gênée. Je ne veux pas leur faire croire que j'essai de les éduquer ou je ne sais quoi.

"Ciel! Où avais-je la tête! Mon nom est Valiel, fille de Cemel. Je suis la fille du Seigneur de la Maison de l'Aigle. J'ai épousé et je dois vous avouer que je suis plutôt heureuse de mon mariage. A moins m'a-t-il permit de sortir ce cet effroyable endroit!"

Elle me rire de son naturel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire avec ces femmes aussi infectes et ingrates? C'est une horreur ne serait-ce que de les regarder échanger leur venin.

"Et moi je me nomme Fanen, épouse de Silon, Seigneur de la Maison du Furet. Et je suis prête à devenir une amie aussi fidèle que dévouée si vous promettez de faire fuir ces rapaces loin de moi aussi efficacement qu'aujourd'hui." me dit une blonde à la plastique éblouissante.

"Et je me nomme Nimiel, et j'ai choisi le lieutenant Aduial pour époux. Je connais ce regard, ne me jugez pas. Il est plus amical dans l'intimité." ajoute une autre blonde dont le regard révèle un esprit vif et une nature très joviale.

Les quatre jeunes Dames éclatent de rire. Je suis beaucoup plus détendue tout à coup et je souris de toutes mes dents, alors qu'elles s'échangent différentes plaisanteries sur leurs époux et fiancés. Je ne sais pas si je peux parler à mon tour et très sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu avancer. Il est loin d'être un être parfait, mais très peu de choses peuvent être tournée au ridicule chez lui. Elles semblent réellement heureuses pour moi, et ont sincèrement hâte de me voir mariée.

"Cela ne vous choque pas que je sois...humaine?" je demande au bout d'un certain temps.

"Biensûr que non! Il y a bien longtemps que les elfes ont cessé toutes ces inepties sur la pureté de la race et tout ce qui s'en suit. Nous tombons amoureux de la personne que notre Fëa choisit, peu importe sa race." me dit Fanen

"Prenez-moi, par exemple." Commence Eäriel, "Mon père Erdir est un Dunadain et ma mère Cemyë est originaire de ce royaume. Leur union a créé une véritable polémique, bien que le mythique couple de Beren et Luthien soit une preuve magnifique que cet amour peut exister."

Alors c'est cela qui la différencie des autres elfes? Je désespérais de trouver ce qui me fascinait dans ses traits.

"Nous ne trouvons rien de plus beau qu'un amour pur et réciproque." me rassure Nimiel

"Bien. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait partager votre avis." je soupire

Elles explosent de rire.

"Ne soyez pas stupide ma chère amie!" dit Valiel en posant une main sur son abdomen parfait.

"Ce n'est pas le fait que vous soyez humaine qui les rend aussi hargneuses. Du moins pas pour Siryë. Je sais que beaucoup d'autre femmes elfes considèrent le mariage avec d'autres races comme un sacrilège." dit Eäriel

"C'est le fait de constater que ce qui vous lie au Hîr Conui est aussi puissant qu'ancien. La plupart de ces jeunes Dames ont passé leur vie à tenter d'attirer son regard sans succès." dit Fanen.

"Et Siryë était assurément la plus assidue d'entre toutes." pouffe Valiel en changeant sa chevelure rousse d'épaule.

"Oui, tout était perdu d'avance." sourit Nimiel.

"Mais assez de ces discussions sans but ni contenu. Parlez-nous des Terres Sauvages, Hana." me dit Eäriel.

Nous y voilà, ce que distraire les Dames de la cour voulait réellement dire. Honnêtement, je n'en n'ai pas ressenti d'inconvenants, beaucoup trop contente de voir que ces femmes portent un réel intérêt à la manière dont est géré le royaume, et le rôle qu'y jouent leur maris et elles, indirectement. Des femmes honnêtes, vraies et loin de ce que Tanan et Fingrustui ont pu me décrire un peu plus tôt. Des femmes fortes et fragiles, des vraies femmes qui peuvent aider à faire évoluer ce Royaume vers de meilleures conditions. Et au lieu de cela, elles gaspillent leur éternité dans ces lieux de distraction. Pas étonnant qu'au bout de trois mille ans personne n'ai encore découvert l'électricité.

"Comme je vous envie, Hana! Pouvoir voguer au gré de vos envies, sans craindre la boue et le sang. Comme cela doit être excitant!" dit Nimiel avec son air rêveur.

"Aduial ne vous apprend pas le maniement des armes?" je demande, surprise de voir un elfe aussi méthodique laisser sa moitié sans défenses.

"Mon beau-frère n'est pas un elfe aussi patient et pédagogue qu'il n'y paraît." sourit Fanen

"Pas plus que je n'ai montré d'intérêt envers le maniement des armes." dit Nimiel

"Je suis sûre qu'il aurait prit le temps, pour vous." je souris en posant une main sur la sienne.

"Mais j'y pense, Hîr Conui a fait de vous une vraie soldate! Peut être pourriez-vous partager avec nous votre savoir?" dit Eäriel avec le même air enjoué que tout à l'heure.

Oh non...pas envie!

"Nous venons de prendre un bain. Ce ne serait pas convenable..." je tente

"Au Diable les convenances !" dit Fanen en se relevant.

"Assieds-toi, enfin! Tu vois bien que la jeune femme ne souhaite pas encore quitter les bains. Mais peut-être demain, Hana?" dit Valiel

"Demain, sans faute." je souris, heureuse d'avoir pu trouver un terrain d'entente avec ces jeunes Dames qui ne souhaitaient en réalité qu'un peu d'attention.

Je me sens idiote quand je pense que j'ai passé autant de temps dans ces murs sans prendre la peine de les connaître, préférant les moquer et les insulter. Mais quelle conne!

Elle sont une compagnie assurément plus plaisante que ce que je pensais, et je pense que je pourrais vivre avec elles sans grandes difficultés. Ce n'est que lorsque nous avons eut notre content de vapeur et d'eau chaude que nous sortions des bains, que j'ai pu constater une autre différence majeur avec ces femmes : la froideur et la négligence avec laquelle elles traitent les castes inférieures. Je ne souhaite pas faire du marxisme au milieu de cette monarchie absolue, mais je pensais, maintenant que j'ai réussi à les approcher, leur inculquer certaines de nos valeurs. Vous savez qu'une seule goutte d'eau peut faire déborder le vase. Je suis bien contente d'être celle qui va inverser la tendance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'est épuisée et avec un sourire stupide posé sur le visage que j'arrive dans mes appartements. Gwirith m'attends, comme à son habitude, seulement cette fois, j'ai dîné avec les Dames, et cela, elle ne l'a pas loupé. Elle arrive avec un sourire excité.

"Bonsoir, Demoiselle! Racontez-moi comment s'est passée votre après-midi et votre soirée avec les Dames!" elle bombarde en me débarrassant à toute vitesse de mes vêtements et de mes bijoux.

"Doucement, jeune fille! " je souris de son engouement.

Je suis réellement heureuse de ma relation avec ma servante. C'est une confidente et une amie loyale. Je souhaite sincèrement que les autres dames puissent voir cela chez leurs servantes aussi.

"Eh bien, cela s'est très bien passé. J'ai été aux bains avec elles..."

"Oh, les bains! Racontez-moi les bains!" elle me supplie en s'asseyant pour défaire ma coiffure.

Et là, je me rends compte de ce que je suis devenue. Je me regarde dans le miroir, et je vois ce que je ne souhaitais surtout pas devenir, mais ce que Thranduil a fait de moi. Une aristo bien loin de tout ce que j'ai pu être avant mon arrivée ici, dans ce monde de fous qu'est Eryn Galen. J'ai le privilège de connaître les bains, j'ai la chance de pouvoir manier une arme aussi bien que les langues, je suis douée en conversations avec les nobles. Je suis un membre à part entière de cette cour. Je vois le regard de Gwirith se voiler quand je lui annonce que demain je serais dans les arènes avec les dames de la cour que j'ai pu fréquenter.

"Allons, ma très belle Gwirith. Tu as été et sera toujours ma première véritable amie dans ce nid de serpents." je lui souris en posant une main sur la sienne.

Elle me renvoi un sourire rassuré et continu de brosser mes boucles.

"Maître Galadh vous a cherché cette après-midi. Il disait que son loup et lui seraient dans la cabane dans la forêt qi vous veniez à le chercher." elle dit, la voix tranquille.

Je gémis. Je l'avais totalement oublié.

"Et le Wose est venu s'enquérir de vos nouvelles, étant donné qu'il ne vous a pas vu ces deux derniers jour. Je lui ai dis de revenir ce soir. Il ne devrait pas tarder."

Je vais la tuer.

"De quel droit est-ce que tu prends des décisions pour moi, Gwirith? Je t'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas ta place ni celle de qui que ce soit, tu devrais le savoir!" je m'énerve.

"Pardonnez-moi, Demoiselle. Cependant, il avait l'ai très insistant, je pense que c'était important." elle dit, confuse en me regardant dans le miroir.

Je comprends toute seule.

"Si c'était important, alors tu as bien fait. Pourrais-tu nous faire parvenir une collation, ces Dames ne mangent rien et je ne suis pas à l'aise si je mange seule." je demande.

"Bien, Demoiselle."

"Et laisse-moi comme cela, il m'a vu bien moins apprêtée. Ce n'est pas lui qui me jugera." je souris

Elle me rend mon sourire, s'incline légèrement et sort de mes appartements, me laissant seule. Je regrette la manière dont je lui ai parlé. Elle pensait bien faire. Je l'aime bien, mais parfois elle se laisse emportée par son affection pour moi. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû garder mes distances avec elle. Non. Elles m'est indispensable, je ne peux pas la faire virer. C'est ma seule amie. J'arrange mes cheveux en une tresse bâclée, et j'enfile une tunique simple et un pantalon. Personne ne me juge entre ces murs. Personne, et certainement pas ce satané roi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup timide se fait entendre à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir avec le sourire et vois Tanan, l'air peu sûr de lui.

"Rînmalthen ne débarquera pas avec une hache cette fois?" il demande avec un petit rire.

"Tu le connais." je souris à mon tour en refermant la porte. "Alors? Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire?" je demande alors que je sais déjà ce qu'il a décidé il y a de cela des semaines.

"Ne fais pas semblant. J'ai passé la journée avec Gal et je l'ai laissé rejoindre son havre de paix avec son animal. Il a bien prit mon départ. Mieux que la dernière fois, en tout cas."

"Parce que cette fois tu t'y es prit en avance. Et tu n'es pas parti comme un voleur au beau milieu de la nuit." je dis, amère

Il se rembrunit et détourne le regard.

"Bien, je suis venu te dire au-revoir. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si des adieux s'imposent. Nous sommes tellement prompts à nous recroiser que cela ne m'étonnerait pas de te revoir te languir de ma présence." il sourit.

"Hé, je ne me languissais pas! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mais comment ne le pourrais-tu pas, mon ami. " je dis avec une étincelle de tristesse commençant à faire son chemin dans mon coeur.

"Je penserais à vous chaque jour de ma vie là-bas. J'aurais tant aimé vous emmener. Mais vous avez une vie toute tracée, ici."

"Ne dis pas ça, j'aime encore penser être maîtresse de mon destin. On ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait." je souris.

Non. On ne le sait pas. Et je sais que je le reverrais. Encore une fois.

Il me sourit. On frappe trois coup distincts à la porte. C'est Gwirith qui nous apporte de quoi nous sustenter.

"Je meurs de faim!" je dis en m'installant.

"Mais je viens de te voir festoyer avec les Dames de la cour!"

"Tu appelles ça festoyer? J'ai à peine grignoté une feuille de salade et bu deux fois trop de vin pour compenser."

J'attrape une cuisse et mords à pleine dents dedans. Comme c'est bon de les oublier toutes ces convenances! Le temps d'une nuit.

Gwirith nous sourit et s'en va.

"Que comptes-tu faire Dale?" je demande en le voyant croquer dans des pâtisseries au miel.

"Je verrais où mes pieds me portent. Je pense forger et vendre des armes."

"Devant une montagne pleine de nains? Tu es courageux. La concurrence sera rude." je dis

"Ils n'ont pas encore eut à faire aux armes rohirrhim." il sourit en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je réprime un pincement au coeur et profite de ma soirée avec lui. Une soirée comme nous n'en n'avons pas eut depuis très longtemps. Rînmalthen ne vient pas nous voir, je pense qu'il veut nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Nous avons bu, parlé, bu à nouveau, chanté, fait des projets, bu encore...

Et le lendemain, je me suis réveillée sur le divan comme si rien de tout ceci n'avait existé.

Je me lève vers la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Tanan le Wose franchir une dernière fois les grandes portes de l'enceinte du palais.


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut mes chéris!**

 **Je vous donne un chapitre un peu plus court cette semaine, non pas que je ne sois pas inspirée, mais je pense que tout est dit et que je n'ai pas besoin de plus.**

 **Il ne se passe rien de spécial, donc n'attendez pas de grandes envolées lyriques ou des combats comme dans les premiers chapitres...ça me manque!**

 **Dites moi vos attentes dans les commentaires, mais je crois qu'on a besoin d'une bonne guerre, sa vie au Palais m'ennui au plus haut point.**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je suis toujours aussi heureuse de vous voir au rendez-vous, mes amours.**

 **Bonne journée!**

 **Chapitre 22**

"Prenez le temps de respirer, Eäriel !"

J'ai pris sur moi cette semaine d'entraîner ces jeunes dames ambitieuses, mais je crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'essayer d'améliorer mes tapisseries. C'est une véritable catastrophe. La belle Eäriel si sûre d'elle dans un salon mondain au sein des conversations qui peuvent détruire un homme et ses ambitions, ne peut même pas désarmer un mannequin de bois sans lui arracher le bras. Je veux dire c'est un sacré avantage dans une bataille, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai fais reculer toutes les personnes autours pour éviter qu'il n'y ait un blessé.

"Cette satanée lame ne cesse de glisser de ma paume!" elle râle an la lançant dans ma direction.

Je me baisse et elle frôle mon dos. J'essai de ne pas répondre au fou rire silencieux de Celon. Je me rappel son exaspération et son néanmoins grand calme quand il m'enseignait. Je souris encroisant son regard.

"Allons, c'est assez, je veux essayer!" dit Valiel en ramassant la lame et se positionnant devant moi.

Je cherche de l'aide dans les regards de mes frères d'arme qui préfèrent de loin regarder mon échec qu'y participer.

Je vous hais bande de traîtres...

Je garde mon calme et mon sourire et tente de leur enseigner ce que le champ de bataille et mes différents précepteurs m'ont apprit. Je sais à ce moment là que Galadh a épuisé toutes mes réserves de patience. Je remarque tout de même des progrès significatifs chez Nimiel. Sûrement à voir qu'elle est l'épouse d'Aduial. J'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer aimer quoi que ce soit plus que lui et son roi.

Il est tard dans la soirée quand je rentre dans mes appartements, Gwirith m'aide pour mon bain et ma toilette.

"Qui dois-je recevoir?" je grogne, ne rêvant que de mon lit.

"Hîr Conui a mentionné une visite plus tôt dans la journée, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez prise au dépourvu."

Je souris. Non, ce n'est en effet pas souhaitable. Trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai hâte de le voir. Un seul regard mon visage et Gwirith comprend qu'elle ne devra pas revenir ce soir. Elle a fait monter un plateau de fruits dans mon salon et je déguste un poire tranquillement quand il arrive. Je me lève et lui souris à pleine dents. Il me rend un sourire plus réservé mais son regard en dit long.

"Pardonne mon absence ces derniers jours. La fin des festivités implique beaucoup de changements dans l'organisation de la garde royale et la garde des frontières. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi."

"Ne t'excuses pas. Je sais de quoi sera faite ma vie une fois que nous serons sur tes Terres."

Il s'avance et ne me quittant pas des yeux, prend du raisin et avale quelques grains.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu as pu trouver une occupation." il dit en s'asseyant devant moi.

"En effet. Il semblerait que les Dames se soient lassées se leur vie tranquille." je souris en croquant une nouvelle fois dans ma poire.

"Alors Tanan avait raison. Ta venue ici a réveillé en ce monde un vent de changements."

"Je ne sais pas si on peut aller aussi loin. Je ne fais que leur apprendre à se défendre sans se blesser." je minaude en m'asseyant à mon tour.

"Verdict?" il demande avec une lueur dans els yeux.

"L'endroit le plus sûr avec elles est juste devant leurs épées." je soupire.

Il rit.

"Cela me rappelle quelqu'un." il dit

"J'étais très adroite!" je m'offusque.

"Tu étais la pire élève qu'il m'est été donné d'éduquer aux armes." il sourit en prenant encore deux grains de raisin.

"Rînmalthen Ovorion, tu t'aventure sur un terrain très dangereux..." je menace en plissant les yeux.

Il me fixe encore quelques instants, avant laisser son doigt enlever une mèche de mon épaule.

"Tu connaissais déjà les coups les plus mortels et tu n'avais aucun mal à me désarmer. Je n'avais presque rien à t'enseigner. Désolant..." il murmure dans son sourire.

"Alors c'était de la frustration toutes ces remarques sèches?"

"Non, tu te battais comme un ivrogne manchot, mais tu avais le mérite de le faire très bien."

"Tais-toi." je marmonne en lui tapant le bras.

Il emprisonne ma main alors que je veux la retirer. Il la ramène devant son visage et je sens son souffle chaud pulser contre le dos de ma main.

"Tu es...la seule personne à pouvoir m'atteindre sans que je ne sois en mesure de répondre." il murmure.

"C'est parce que je suis bien plus forte que toi et que tu ne veux pas l'admettre." je souris en répriment un frisson dans mon dos.

"Ou que je te laisse gagner." il murmure, le regard brûlant.

"Seigneur Commandant, ne me forcez pas à vous faire une démonstration!" je m'offusque faussement en retirant ma main.

Il sourit toujours en se relevant.

"Allons, mangeons." il dit et me tire vers la table.

Il fait couler le vin et ses paroles me réchauffent et me console du départ encore très récent de notre ami commun. Il me fait rire et je l'exaspère et l'amuse. C'est tellement simple, tellement plus facile que je l'aurais cru. Peut-être que c'est ça l'amour, finalement. Personne ne souffre, que de l'affection et du contentement. Cette nuit-là, il ne m'a pas quitté. En fait nous n'avons pas bougé du sofa, ses cheveux recouvrant mon visage et mon visage reposant sur son torse.

C'est ainsi que nous trouve Gwirith, alors qu'elle vient pour ma toilette. Elle n'a pas osé me réveiller, mais je l'ai entendu venir. Je remue pour me lever, mais les bras de Rînmalthen se resserrent autour de moi. Je souris. Lui aussi est réveillé depuis longtemps.

"Il faut partir, Commandant. Vos hommes attendent vos ordres." je murmure gardant les yeux fermés.

J'entends un grondement monter dans sa poitrine et il pose lentement et tendrement ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

"Je reviendrais." il murmure aussi comme une promesse.

Il attend que je me redresse pour se lever.

"Amuses-toi bien avec tes amies. Essais de ne tuer personne." il dit en enfilant son manteau.

"Tu en demande trop." je souris en me relevant.

Il répond à mon sourire et sort après un signe de tête à Gwirith. Gwirith qui devient de la même couleur pourpre que la banquette de mon salon.

"Bonjour, Gwirith." je lui souris.

"Demoiselle." elle répond avec un petite révérence. Elle détourne le regard, gênée.

"Allons, je t'ai fait promettre d'être honnête avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" je dis en m'asseyant devant le miroir.

"C'est que...Hîr Conui n'est pas rentré dans ses appartements la nuit dernière. On ne parlait que de cela."

"Et tu savais où il était, évidemment. Elles aussi."

Bien sûr, elle savait avant de venir qu'il était là, étant donné que les servantes qui s'occupent de sa chambre ne l'ont pas vu de la nuit. Les rumeurs vont donc bon train. Une de plus une de moins. Et toute cette attention atour de nous commence à m'énerver. Je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de tous ces qu'en dira-t-on. Je ne pense pas qu'à Bar-en-Draug la vie sera plus paisible, ou les servantes moins bavardes, mais au moins ils ne risquent pas votre réputation.

"Laisse-les parler. Ils finiront par se rabattre sur le mariage de Dame Eäriel avec le trésorier du Roi."

"Dame Eäriel se marie?" elle demande les yeux comme des soucoupes

"Tu ne le savais pas?"

Elle secoue la tête. La surprise me laisse sans voix.

"Eh bien je veux croire que tu garderas le secret, Gwirith." je dis en appuyant mon regard sur elle.

"Oui, Demoiselle. Mais je me demande encore comment elle a réussit à garder le secret."

"Je suppose qu'après un siècle ou eux dans cette cour on devient experte, et que les masques s'épaississent."

"C'est une femme chanceuse. Le trésorier descend d'un grande famille de Doriath et son nom possède un grand prestige encore aujourd'hui. Il est certain qu'après Hîr Conui et le Roi lui même, cet homme est le meilleur parti du royaume."

"Tiens donc? Je me réjoui pour elle...Gwirith? Est-ce si étonnant que les seules Dames qui me montrent de la sympathie sont celles qui sont déjà mariées ou n'ayant aucun intérêt quelconque envers mon futur époux ou le Roi?"

"Le bon sens peut vous répondre, Demoiselle. Pourquoi convoiter ce que vous avez déjà? Et bien que leurs époux ne soient pas aussi prestigieux que le vôtre, elles se trouvent heureuse car leur Fëa est complet. Celles qui vous ignorent tentent tant bien que mal de préserver leur réputation qui fera qu'un jour, un elfe croisera leur route sans entendre de désagréables bruits de couloirs à leur sujet. Sans vouloir vous offenser."

Elle a raison, je ne suis pas la meilleure amie que tout le monde souhaite rencontrer. Etant donné que je passe pour une catin sans foi ni loi. Je ne suis pas offensée le moins du monde, mais au moins j'arrive à appréhender leurs réactions et surtout à les comprendre. Elle me regarde avec son regard désolé, mais je pose ma main sur la sienne posée sur mon épaule.

"Allons, ne les faisons pas attendre."

L'arène a été vidée et remplie à nouveau. Les hommes du roi aux frontières ont été rapatriés et remplacés par ceux qui étaient restés se reposer à la suite de notre voyage. Les femmes ne sont pas sensées s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe aux frontières du royaume, mais Aduial s'est montré très bavard avec son épouse la nuit dernière. Et c'est très sereine qu'elle nous annonce que les anciennes forces du Mordor se sont montrées de plus en plus nombreuses et insistantes sur nos frontières.

"Personne ne semble réellement s'en inquiéter." je remarque en voyant la même attitude légère chez les habitants du royaume que d'habitude.

"Eryn Galen est le Royaume le plus convoité pour sa position avantageuse. Elle avoisine tous les grands royaumes, Nains ou Hommes. Si elle avait dû tomber, il y a bien longtemps que cela aurait été fait." me dit Fanen.

"L'armée d'Eryn Galen est la plus grande de la Terre du Milieu." dit Nimiel avec une fierté que je retrouve souvent en Aduial.

"Après les Galadhrim." rectifie Eäriel, ce qui a pour effet de la faire se renfrogner.

"Toujours est-il que si l'Ennemi persiste à essayer d'entrer, c'est qu'il doit penser qu'il y a une possibilité pour qu'il prospère sur ces Terres. Pour qu'il conquiert ce royaume. Personne n'y a pensé?" je demande, agacée par tant de légèreté. Je suis venue ici pour être en sécurité, pas pour m'exposer de manière stupide. Surtout maintenant qu'ils savent où je suis.

Mais elles préfèrent rire de moi et en se levant, Valiel s'adresse à moi:

"Allons, ne doutez pas des hommes auprès desquels vous avez combattu. Cela pourrait être très mal perçu en société. Allons, rentrons prendre un bain, toute cette sueur me rend folle."

Les autres jeunes Dames se lèvent dans un soupire approbateur. Eäriel se rapproche de moi une fois que les autres sont assez loin et absorbées dans leur conversation pour nous entendre.

"Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue, Adaneth. Mais vous devez comprendre que les Dames de ce monde ne sont pas encore prêtes à prendre les armes. Ces entraînements n'étaient qu'une manière de faire connaissance avec vous sur votre terrain. Ne les jugez pas trop vite. Elles ont beaucoup de potentiel, elles ne le savent pas encore."

"Mais elles doivent comprendre la gravité de la situation! Elles n'ont pas connu Doriath? le déchaînement du Mordor et Sauron ne sont pas si loin dans l'Histoire, elles ne doivent pas prendre une telle menace à la légère. Je ne souhaite que leur ouvrir les yeux. Vous comprenez, vous."

"Je comprends, car tout comme vous, mon père est un Homme. Vous apprendrez à comprendre comme la perception du monde des elfes de la forêt noire peut être biaisée sur le monde extérieur. Leur enfermement dans cette forêt enchantée leur a fait oublier la réalité du monde. Elles vous l'ont d'ailleurs dit. Elles envient votre liberté."

Je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser dans leur ignorance à attendre que tout leur tombe sur le coin du nez. J'espère simplement que ce que je leur ai apprit puisse leur servir un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Se sentir impuissante est un sentiment que je ne souhaite à personne. J'y suis bien trop familière. Au moins suis-je comprise de l'une d'entre elles qui saisi l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

"Que doit-on faire? En parler au roi?" me demande Eäriel.

"Non. Les hommes ont bien assez de choses à penser en ce moment. Le Roi doit savoir quoi faire et si aucune mesure n'est prise, je vais devoir lui parler." je dis en ayant parfaitement conscience que cela signifie aller voir Thranduil sans le dire à Rînmalthen. Mais voir une puissance comme Vertbois tomber pour l'orgueil seul d'un roi me rend malade. J'en ai bien trop vu des nations entières détruites par des hommes mégalomanes dans mon monde, je ne veux pas voir cela se reproduire ici. Pas alors que je sais que je peux l'empêcher.

Elle acquiesce, mais ne dit plus rien. Elle me demande de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. A moi. En fait, étant à moitié elfe, la technique s'assimile assez vite, elle comprend vite et ressent mon malaise. Je ne suis pas une catastrophe au tir à l'arc peu importe ce que vous diront Rînmalthen et Celon. Mais disons qu'à une compétition je serais trois place avant la médaille de bronze.

Nous rejoignons les autres Dames au bout de deux heures. Et c'est que je l'ai sentie s'installer: l'oisiveté. La chose qui me faisait hésiter à venir m'installer ici est ce qui est en train de me transformer en exactement ce que je ne voulais pas devenir. Tout ce que Galadh ne veut pas avoir pour mère.

Galadh...

"Où allez-vous?"

"Je dois rejoindre mon fils. Il doit vouloir me raconter sa journée." je dis rapidement sans regarder mes interlocutrices.

"Bien sûr, allez le rejoindre." me dit Eäriel avec un sourire. Elle comprend.

Je me rhabille et rejoins le pavillon où je sais que je vais le retrouver.

"Galadh..." je souris en entrant et je le retrouve dans une pile de livres.

"Maman!" il sourit en levant le nez des études de runes antiques.

"Mon grand...je t'ai négligé." je murmure en le prenant dans mes bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup à faire de toutes façon." il tente de me rassurer.

Mais je n'ai aucune excuse.

"Hé, j'ai une idée!" je dis en lui prenant les épaules.

"Non, la dernière fois Hîrnîn nous a bien fait comprendre qu'on n'est pas sensés s'éloigner sans sa permission."

"Il ne s'agit que de quelques mètres de promenade et ensuite on reviendra ni vu ni connu. Cela fait tellement longtemps." je dis en sachant que ce n'est pas bien de le détourner de ses études, et qu'il a parfaitement raison.

Je le vois hésiter.

"Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne." j'entends dire derrière nous.

Finn se tenait derrière les étagère, alors que Gal travaillait. En fait, je ne savais pas que c'était lui qui devait surveiller ses devoirs.

"Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule." je dis avec un excès de fierté.

"Tu n'en sais rien, la forêt n'est plus aussi sûre et tu as passé trop de temps dans les bains. Tu as bien rouillé." il sourit

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu te battre!"

"C'est parce que tu te faisais enlever par des orcs. Laisses-moi venir, je serais plus apaisé de savoir que tu ne fait pas de bêtises."

"Finn, je veux passer tu temps avec mon fils."

"Ajoute un ami à ta promenade! Cela compensera tout le temps que tu n'as pas passé avec Naur et moi ces dernières semaines." il dit comme argument final.

"Depuis quand exactement est-ce que tu désobéit à Rînmalthen?" je demande, suspicieuse.

"Je ne lui désobéit pas étant donné qu'il ne m'a rien ordonné."

Certes, c'est logique.

"Et tu te crois malin..." je dis en baissant les bras." Tu as gagné."

"Oui!" s'exclame Galadh en courant comme une furie vers la porte de sortie.

"Pas si vite, jeune homme! Lorsque l'on dérange quelque chose, il faut s'assurer de la remettre à sa place quand on en a finit." dit Fingrustui en lui tendant un pavé intitulé _Langues et littératures anciennes du Belriand_. J'ai dû faire un gros travail sur moi afin de ne pas courir à la rescousse de mon fils qui croule littéralement sous le poids de ces mastodonte de littérature.

Une fois qu'il a finit, nous sortons assez vite, emportés par cette petite boule d'énergie. Nous passons sans aucune difficulté en-dehors des murs d'enceinte. C'est dire à quel point la sécurité est défaillante dans ce Royaume. Défaillante ou pas voulue, tout simplement. Car personne n'en a besoin, car leur super-roi peut les protéger contre tous les maux de ce monde. Je me surprends moi-même à prier pour que ce soit vrai.

"Alors, que se passe-t-il de si captivant dans ta nouvelle vie pour que tu en oubli tes amis? " me demande Finn au bout de longues minutes à marcher silencieusement.

Je me rembruni et ne croise pas son regard. J'ai honte de l'avoir délaissé comme cela. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas nier que ma vie est en train de prendre un tournant radical (dans la bonne direction entendons nous bien), et que cela nécessite de prendre le temps pour préparer le terrain. Et fraterniser avec ces Dames me semblait plus important que tout. Cela, et éviter tous les évènements mondains ces derniers temps comme je voulais éviter un certain Roi...

"Rien de bien passionnant." je souffle, pas convaincu ni convaincante pour un sou.

"Tes fiançailles et ton départ pour les Terres au Sud du royaume font parti de ce rien, je suppose." il sourit

"Je t'en prie, Finn. Je t'aime bien, ne deviens pas comme Celon."

Son caractère doux me manque. Et ce n'est pas du luxe ne ce moment, je ne supporte plus les faux-semblants. Tout était tellement simple avant.

"Je suis heureux pour toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore sûre de toi, mais je peux t'assurer que tu es exactement ce dont Monseigneur a besoin. Tu as apporté un nouveau souffle dans notre vie, Hana. En douter serait blasphémer."

Je peux dire sans vanité aucune que ma venue ici a changé beaucoup de choses. Je savais les elfes sylvains plus méfiants, plus réticents envers les étrangers, mais je n'ai pu que découvrir la chaleur et l'amour qu'ils peuvent offrir à une personnes qu'ils en estiment digne. J'aime ces créatures, autant qu'ils m'aiment.

Je lui souris et nous avançons dans notre journée bien à nous. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde aux dames, à la cour, aux qu'en dira-t-on ou encore moins à Thranduil. Non, cette journée a été pour moi, mon fils et mon premier ami dans cette vie. Cette fois, nous ne sommes pas interrompu par le Roi, ni par Rînmalthen malade de jalousie, ou par quelque nouvelles que ce soit. Cette fois, nous profitons pleinement de notre liberté bien méritée.


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut!**

 **Je vous envoi un super chapitre super long super riche et super...super.**

 **Vous l'aurez comprit je suis assez fière de ce (très) long chapitre qui m'a prit une journée pleine d'inspiration. Vous vous en rendrez compte pendant la lecture, je suis très inspirée en ce moment. Mais là j'ai épuisé le stock vous n'aurez rien pendant un petit moment ^^**

 **Attention changement de rating sur ce chapitre, hé oui réjouissez-vous, les copine, c'est du M !**

 **J'ai bien dis M!**

 **Vous êtes prévenues! Sinon faites demi-tour et dites-vous qu'il y a beaucoup d'avancement dans la relation en Rînou et Hana d'amour.**

 **Je remercie biensûr mes super lectrices et les reviews m'ont fait beaucoup de bien, merci 3 3**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 23**

"Etes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir besoin de moi, Demoiselle?" me demande ma nouvelle servante.

"Pour la troisième fois, sors et ferme cette maudite porte!" je lui claque dans la face, avant de retourner dans ma contemplation de mes robes.

Le mariage de Gwirith et Eiliant a été repoussé trois fois, avant de finalement avoir lieu. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, et moi, je déprime. Je suis très heureuse pour elle, elle mérite ce bonheur et cette journée est la sienne, c'est pourquoi je lui ai accordé une semaine pour elle. Elle a refusé et n'a pas lâché l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je réduise ses vacances de trois jours. Dans deux jours, elle sera donc de retour à mon service. Je me fais penser à ses patrons sans coeur, c'est terrible. Mais elle a insisté pour revenir le plus vite possible. Je pense qu'au fond, elle savait que je m'étais un peu trop habituée à elle et que je ne m'en sortirais pas sans elle. Oui eh bien si pendant vingt-cinq ans j'ai réussi à m'en sortir seule, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'arrive pas à me préparer pour un mariage seule.

Je ne me souviens plus du dernier mariage auquel j'ai assisté. Ah si...j'avais vingt ans. Le mariage de ma cousine du côté maternel. Un affreux mélange de tout un tas de cliché dans une cérémonie toute aussi clichée et un mari plus pourri que riche. Ils n'étaient pas heureux. Lui convoitait la nationalité et elle le compte en banque. Je crois qu'ils auront tôt fait de divorcer si ce n'était pas fait. Le divorce...une notion tellement hors de propos ici. Dans ces contrées, on ne voit pas l'intérêt d'un mariage s'il n'est pas consenti, ni durable. De toutes façon, une fois qu'on dit oui on est foutu pour toute l'éternité. Et c'est là que l'expression "jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" prend tout son sens. Mais Gwirith, elle, a quelque chose qui comme moi, n'est pas commun en notre monde: elle épouse son véritable âme soeur. C'est culcul nian nian dit comme ça, je suis d'accord, et dans une autre réalité j'aurais ri et me serais roulée par terre, mais je vous jure que ce que je vie en ce moment ne prête pas à la rigolade. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que nous sommes revenu de notre promenades à Galadh, Finn et moi. Il m'attendait dans mes appartements, Gwirith lui a expliqué où j'étais et il a dû se résoudre au fait qu'il ne pourra jamais me dire ni me dicter ma conduite. Trop éprise de liberté, j'avoue en être coupable. Nous avons dîné, je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillée, il était parti.

Toujours est-il que je suis coincée dans ce dressing et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il conviendrait de mettre à un mariage auquel je ne suis pas sensée assister puisque ce ne sont que des esclaves (pardon, domestiques). Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la réaction des Dames lorsque je leur ai annoncé que je ne pourrais pas les rejoindrais pour leur promenade vers le lac, puisque j'assisterais au mariage. J'aurais pu leur dire que je prévoyais de me faire couper un bras qu'elles n'aurais pas parues plus horrifiées. Une véritable horreur.

"Bon, ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela de choisir une robe et de l'enfiler. Ah moins que tu ne sois devenue une assistée...quelle horreur..." je murmure pour moi-même.

Je ferme les yeux, et imagine Gwirith ici, comme chaque matin. Je prends une robe parme et un manteau sans manche prune. Une ceinture dorée, et aucun autre bijou que le pendentif de ma mère. Mon coeur se serre très brièvement quand je pense à elle, puis j'entreprends de me coiffer. Me faire belle m'a manqué. J'avais oublié la sensation de mes cheveux dans mes mains. Ils sont plus doux. Je crois que c'est l'eau. Ma peau et mes mains sont plus douces, et ça je sais que ça vient des bains. Rînmalthen l'a remarqué sans me le dire. De toutes façons qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire, il n'est pas près d'y toucher outre mesure. Je finis très vite et retrouve Finn dans le couloir. Nous devons y aller ensemble, Naur devant se reposer, et je suppose que les affaires du Royaume et le départ prochain accaparent Rînmalthen en ce moment.

Je suis émerveillée par la féérie des lieux. Ils ont choisi les jardins devant le pavillon des domestiques pour la cérémonie. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon ventre. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, je ne connais personne et surtout, je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage elfique alors que je dois moi même prochainement en organiser un. Je resserre ma prise sur le bras de Finn et il me sourit.

"Détends-toi, on va croire qu'une exécution a lieu."

Je souffle, mais garde son bras serré contre moi. Il laisse faire, cela l'amuse, je le vois bien. Il a toujours tout comprit avant moi, il a toujours eut une longueur d'avance. Et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a trouvé une chaise, avant de m'expliquer:

"Hana, maintenant, nous allons avoir une longue attente, ils sont en train de prier les Valar de leur accorder le bonheur et la prospérité qu'ils désirent. Ils reviendront dans quelques minutes, puis, ils communieront, et c'est la partie la plus longue et la plus importante et la cérémonie des présents débutera où chacun devra déposer des présents à leurs pieds. Par la suite, si tu souhaite rester pour le festin je te laisserais, Naur ne doit pas rester seule plus longtemps."

Je me calme légèrement, mais il continu de me fixer.

"Tout se passera bien, tu verras." il souffle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je comprends qu'il ne parle pas de ce mariage.

"Où vont-ils habiter après la cérémonie?" je demande pour changer de sujet.

Il se redresse et joue le jeu.

"J'ai trouvé une habitation dans les hauts-quartiers militaires. Cette maison sera la leur, comme je l'ai promis. Ils méritent un bon départ, tu ne crois pas?" il demande avec un regard en coin.

"Oui. Ils le méritent." je réponds.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La journée passe plus vite que je le pensais. Finn tient son rôle de cavalier de bal et passe tout son temps auprès de moi, à m'expliquer ce qu'il reste des coutumes que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Nous buvons beaucoup pour tromper l'attente. Finalement Gwirith est apparue, dans une magnifique robe de soie bleue, une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux, et Eiliant dans sa tenue militaire la plus élégante. Tous deux magnifiques, un sourire béat sur le visage, pouvant à peine croire à leur propre bonheur. Ils ont rendu publiques leurs voeux et je lâche une larme heureuse. Que peut-on espérer de mieux? Elle me remarque au milieu de la foule, dans mes habits trop riches pour le milieu. Je voulais être discrète, mais c'est foutu. Elle vient me voir à la fin de la cérémonie, alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre le banquet. J'ai dis au revoir à mon ami qui m'a fait jurer de ne pas tarder, avant de rentrer.

"Vous êtes magnifique, Demoiselle. Vous voir me fait le plus grand bien. Je suis tellement nerveuse..." elle glousse

Je la couve d'un regard bienveillant. Elle est tellement pure, tellement innocente. Et capable de tellement de grandes choses par amour. Je l'admire. Eiliant a intérêt à en prendre soin.

"Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, tu es époustouflante mellon nîn." je souris. "Je suis heureuse pour toi."

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Je reporte mon regard sur son très récemment époux. Il la couve d'un regard où aucune jalousie ni passion violente ne transperce, seulement le plus simple et le plus serein des amours. C'est si simple. Je les envie.

"Comment suis-je, Gwirith, et ne me ment pas." je dis, faussement inquiète, simplement pour faire la conversation.

"Je suis heureuse de voir que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, Demoiselle. Vous êtes très belle. Peut-être un peu trop pour les autres invités." elle dit en se tournant vers les autres.

"Je me fiche des autres, Gwirith, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Ton avis seul m'importe et tu vaux bien que je me fasse belle pour ton mariage. Allons, va rejoindre ton aimé, festoyez. Je dois rentrer, malheureusement, tu connais ton roi..." je dis sans finir ma phrase. Il doit surveiller en ce moment même avec qui je parle et qui je fréquente.

"Oh, Demoiselle...j'aimerais tellement que tout se passe mieux pour vous."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux plus voir une seule ride d'inquiétude sur ce beau visage. Profite de tes deux jours. Celon me raccompagnera." je souris.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de presser ma main et de rejoindre Eiliant plus radieux que jamais. Qu'ils sont beaux. Je suis heureuse ce soir.

"Princesse? Allons-y." m'appelle Celon envoyé par Finn.

Un avantage d'être la fiancée du Commandant des Légions.

Un avantage ou un lourd, très lourd fardeau.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je suis invitée à dîner avec le roi.

Pour la première fois depuis mes fiançailles, je dois me retrouver en sa présence et être le centre de son attention.

Ne pas vomir.

"Dois-je venir avec vous?" me demande Gwirith qui est revenue depuis une semaine, la mine joyeuse et contagieuse de bonheur.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Où irais-tu? A sa droite?" je plaisante

"Pourquoi pas?" elle demande, une main sur la hanche "Je suis assez intelligente pour alimenter votre conversation quand vous éviterez de vous regarder."

"Je doute que cela se passera comme ça. Je pense que s'il m'invite, c'est qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête. Je connais la bête, désormais." je dis en commençant à me brosser les cheveux.

"Vous ne devriez pas parler de lui ainsi. Une fois devant lui vous serez trop espiègle et vous allez encore vous attirer des ennuis."

"Des ennuis? Comme si tout ceci était de ma faute!"

"Mais vous avez mal réagit, Demoiselle! Vous et lui, si je puis me permettre. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, et vous avez agis comme s'il vous avait contraint à pire, alors que si je me rappel bien, vous avez contribué à ce baiser. Vous avez aimé qu'il vous porte cette attention."

Voyant ma mine outrée, et que je suis sur le point de lui dire ce que je pense, elle continu:

"Le fait est que vous étiez tous deux dedans, et que pour vous e sortir, la communication aurait été préférable. Je dis même que la culpabilité était tellement forte de son côté qu'il n'a plus voulu vous parler. Ce n'était pas de la suffisance."

Je me renfrogne.

"Et depuis quand Gwirith est experte en relations humaines?"

"C'est vous qui m'avez tout appris, Demoiselle. Vous tendez à oublier vos principes devant vos propres erreurs, Demoiselle."

"Je pense que j'ai eus mon compte de psychanalyse pour aujourd'hui, Gwirith. Contente-toi de me faire belle." je marmonne en lui lançant ma brosse.

Elle la rattrape avec un petit sourire. Elle a raison, je sais qu'elle a raison, mais pour une raison quelconque (principalement pour ma fierté), je n'aime pas admettre que j'ai tort. Et ça m'énerve encore plus. Mais me mettre devant mon propre bordel psychologique a au moins eut pour effet de me faire penser que oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Et allez savoir pourquoi, sa présence me manque. Notre complicité, bien que forcée m'a manquée. Je veux qu'il redevienne comme avant.

Comme à mon habitude, je sors assez tôt et arrive très stressée devant la grande double porte de la salle à manger cent fois plus grande qu'une salle à manger normale. Comme à son habitude, il m'attend debout devant la table gigantesque qui contenait assez pour nourrir une armée affamée. Je tremble légèrement en le voyant braquer son regard sur moi. Je ne lâche pas son regard. Je m'avance assez pour que ses gardes referment la porte, nous laissant seuls. Il m'adresse un signe de tête.

"Adaneth."

"Majesté." je souffle en m'inclinant.

Il a une expression froide propre aux politiciens et un sourire tellement factice que je me demande s'il aura des courbatures à la fin de la soirée. Mais il reste indéfectiblement rigide et tient bon comme un rocher dans un Océan d'émotions déchaînées.

"Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu me rejoindre ce soir. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. Je vous en prie, installez-vous." il dit en reculant ma chaise habituelle pour que je puisse m'installer.

J'acquiesce et vais pour m'installer. C'est purement professionnel, c'est bien. Je n'ai pas à craindre quoi que ce soit de sa part, il ne peut pas me piéger. Et moi je n'aurais pas à être sur la défensive. Non, tout va bien se passer. Je pense qu'à trois mille ans passé, on peut se comporter comme des adultes responsables. Je passe devant lui sans le regarder, mais son odeur me frappe aussi sûrement qu'une gifle en pleine face. Ce sont les trois secondes les plus longues de la soirée. Je m'assois finalement et ignore le frôlement de ses doigts dans mon dos. Il passe vite derrière moi et va s'assoir avant de nous servir beaucoup de leur boisson dorée. On en aura besoin. Lui aussi est très nerveux. Il a froncé les sourcils très brièvement avant de reprendre son expression normale. Il boit longuement, et respire profondément.

"Il y a une raison à votre présence à ma table, Adaneth." il dit de sa voix la plus ferme et convaincue.

"Hana. S'il vous plaît." je précipite.

Ma mère m'a donné, le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est l'utiliser. Il lève un sourcil, puis reprend comme si je ne l'avais pas coupé.

"Vos fiançailles avec le Commandant des Légions Royales ne fait l'unanimité au sein de ma cour, ni au conseil, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte par vous même."

"Comment ne pas le voir?" je grince en reprenant une grande gorgée du liquide sucré.

"Et les plus réticents restent les occupants de ses terres. Fingrustui sera votre porte parole auprès d'eux si vous le souhaiter, et il est fortement recommandé pour vous de vous exprimer à leur égard. S'ils n'apprennent pas à vous connaitre, il ne pourront vous apprécier à votre juste valeur..."

Un moment de suspension dans ses paroles traduisent un lourd malaise chez lui. Il en a peut être trop révélé sur ce qu'il ressent à mon égard. Mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. Enfin si, je bois encore.

"Toujours est-il que vous devez rester ici pendant encore quelques années avant de rejoindre les Terres de mon cousin au sud du Royaume." il continu d'une seule traite.

"Pardon?!" je m'étrangle en me tournant totalement vers lui, oubliant ma réserve.

"Il va de soit que Galadh le suivra également, n'étant pas rattaché à ma Maison, mais à la sienne. Vous conserverez vos appartements et tout le confort et le personnel que vous désirez. Vous êtes et serez toujours ici chez vous." il termine avec un signe conventionnel de la tête.

"Je ne laisserais pas mon fils s'éloigner de moi! Je devais repartir, c'était ce qui était convenu!"

"Au risque de vous décevoir...Dame Hana, rien n'a jamais été convenu avec vous. Toutes les négociations on eut lieu avec Rînmalthen et Galadh en personne. Et accessoirement, Tanan y a posé son mot." il dit avec suffisance.

Il me défrise avec ses airs, celui-là!

"Tanan? Vous avez décidé de cela il y a combien de temps, au juste? Et quand comptiez-vous me le dire?"

"Je viens de le faire. Et n'élevez pas la voix, ma semaine a été assez insupportable sans que vous n'y apportiez votre contribution." il dit en se massant la tempe droite.

Mais je vais le décoiffer il ne va rien comprendre!

"Vous avez discuté de mon devenir, de ma position dans cette cour sans m'en tenir informée! Vous me traitez comme un vulgaire agneau! Je sais que je ne vaux pas mieux ici, mais j'exige d'être traitée comme une personne normale! Je ne suis pas rien!" j'explose.

Il me regarde longuement. Son océan bleu noie ma colère en quelques secondes.

"Non, en effet." il dit simplement.

Bon sang, il est fort.

"Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes beaucoup mieux traitée que n'importe quelle dame de cette cour?" il ajoute en détournant le regard vers son verre.

"M'enfermer dans une prison dorée ne fera qu'accroître ma soiffe d'indépendance. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque." je glisse, et il y répond avec un rire muet et sec.

Il pose fermement son verre et attend un instant avant de croiser mon regard.

« Vous êtes…de ces créatures que l'on veut pouvoir dompter car elles nous inspirent une liberté bienvenue…comme les jeunes femmes aiment mettre en cage des canaris pour leur tenir compagnie. Ou simplement pour la satisfaction de voir qu'ils n'auront plus autant de liberté qu'elles. »

Je sens une drôle d'émotion dans sa voix. Je comprends qu'il me parle avec ses tripes, que son masque n'est là que pour atténuer ses propos. Mais l'effet est le même. Il se sent prit au piège de sa condition et jalouse ma liberté. Pendant quelques secondes, il prend la même expression qu'un enfant malheureux. Il est vraiment malheureux. Je ne peux pas m'en amuser, cette fois, je ressens une véritable pitié pour lui. Il a du le voir parce qu'il change totalement d'expression. Comme d'habitude.

"L'autre raison de votre présence ici, Adaneth. Vous manquez cruellement d'éducation pour ce qui est de la vie en société, et pour ce qui est de la gestion d'un domaine. Vous trouverez les précepteurs qu'il vous faut ici. J'y veillerais personnellement. La Maison de mon Cousin est la plus prestigieuse de toutes, si l'on ne compte pas la mienne."

"Mais je pensais que la gestion des domaines étaient des affaires d'hommes?" je demande, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire.

"Justement. Cela a été le cas pendant trop longtemps et vous avez commencé à implanter la graine du doute et de la remise en question au sein de mon peuple. Autant finir ce que vous avez commencé."

Il sait que cela me ferait plaisir. Ne pas simplement rester spectatrice, mais participer. En fait il sait que c'est exactement ce qui m'empêchera de m'enfuir. Le tricheur.

"Très bien. Autre chose?" je dis, retrouvant le détachement auquel je suis habituée avec lui.

"Votre compagnie m'a manqué. Est-ce une raison suffisante?" il dit avec une expression neutre, mais l'amusement perce sa voix.

Je m'étrangle avec ma boisson et il sourit dans son verre. Bon...ne pas paniquer, tout va bien. C'est ton ami. Oui, Thranduil a beau avoir une couronne sur la tête, il n'en reste pas moins le rêveur avec lequel tu as marché dans les bois un dimanche après-midi. Une bonne compagnie, un homme agréable. Une âme complexe. Difficile à saisir et à aimer.

"Si vous promettez de ne plus jamais me causer de tort." je dis, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je suis prête à le revoir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaite, car tel est mon rôle ici. Je dois le divertir car je vois ce que ce royaume et la politique peut lui faire. Un éclaire douloureux traverse la glace de son regard, mais il se reprend très vite.

"Je le jure. Si vous jurez de toujours m'être agréable." il ajoute, tiquant à ma moue.

"Promis." je conclue en tendant mon verre au Roi.

Il me regarde quelques instants et me sourit plus sincèrement en trinquant avec moi. Une bouffée de soulagement me réchauffe inexplicablement le ventre. Je ne rêve plus du Roi. Je ne rêve plus de lui comme le faisais auparavant. Il ne me hante plus. Je ne sais pas ce que ces rêves signifiaient, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont en rien une menace à ma relation avec lui, ni avec Rînmalthen. Gwirith avait raison, comme un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il ne nous fallait qu'une conversation, courte et simple. Presque autant de temps qu'il nous aura fallut pour nous apprécier il y a quelques temps.

J'espère que ce soir ouvre un nouveau chapitre dans mes relation avec ce monde.

Faites que tout ce passe au mieux...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1er Décembre 3442 SA

Six mois. C'est le temps qu'il aura fallut à toute la délégation de Bar-en-Draug pour réunir leurs affaires et préparer leur départ. C'est aussi le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour dire au-revoir à Galadh qui va pour la première fois, s'éloigner de moi. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas seul et que Rînmalthen en prendra soin le mieux possible. Je sais qu'il a hâte de faire ses preuves, de s'en aller devenir un homme, et qu'il est déchiré entre l'excitation et la tristesse de me laisser ici.

"Va, grandit et profite de ton éducation. Je veux que tu m'écrive toutes les semaines, que tu le dise comment tu progresse. Je sais que Rînmlathen le fera, mais je veux voir si tu te souviens comment on écrit en français." je lui murmure.

"Je vais te rendre fière, Maman. Tu vas voir, je serais digne de l'armée du Roi, lui aussi sera fier!" il s'enthousiasme.

"Oui, il le sera. Mais n'oublie pas ton propre bonheur. Ne sois pas trop prompte à vouloir rendre les autres fier si ça t'empêche de vivre ta vie. N'oublies pas d'où on vient."

Un rappel à la réalité qui le force à prendre une seconde de réflexion. Puis il acquiesce, tout aussi déterminé.

"Sois un bon garçon." je dis, la voix chevrotante.

Je viens, au bout de six très courts mois, de réaliser que je ne reverrais ce petit bonhomme que lorsqu'il deviendra un homme. Mon petit ange.

"Ne pleure pas Maman. Tu ne sera pas seule." il murmure en essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

"Mais tu ne seras pas là. Nous sommes une famille. Ne m'oublies pas."

Il me serre dans ses bras. Il ne pleure pas. Je le sens respirer mes cheveux et les caresser. Je promène mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes, consciente que le reste de son enfance et son adolescence me seront cachées par des kilomètres. Mon coeur se serre, mais je reste forte.

"Allons, il faut descendre. Tu ne vas pas passer ta dernière nuit à Eryn Galen avec ta vieille mère."

"Tu n'es pas vieille. Et je ne veux pas les voir, en bas. Je ne verrais qu'eux pendant des années. Pas toi. Je vais me rappeler comme tu es belle ce soir. Après tu sera trop changée." il soupire.

"Une belle manière de dire que je serais trop vieille pour être belle." je ris.

"On ne vieillit pas en dix ans..."

"Non. Mais toi tu ne seras plus un enfant." je souris.

Il est heureux que je lui rappel que sa Nature l'amènera à être plus grand et plus fort. Il se lève.

"D'accord, je viens avec toi."

Je souris et nous descendons. En bas une ambiance festive et joyeuse malgré le très prochain départ des elfes pour le sud du royaume. En bout de table, buvant et riant, je vois Rînmalthen Finn, Celon et Aduial. Je vois Aduial sourire. C'est très...inhabituel. Mais ça a le don de me mettre de bonne humeur.

"Allons, bonhomme, vas voir tes amis." je dis en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Il s'éloigne en rougissant et réarangeant ses cheveux. Je commence à lui faire honte. Je souris à cette idée. Les enfants...

Les hommes se lèvent sur mon passage. A ça aussi, je ne me suis pas encore habituée. Je suis désormais une noble dame. Je souris à mes amis et m'installe près de Rînmlathen. Il passe immédiatement un bras possessif autour de ma taille et embrasse longuement ma tempe. Il va horriblement me manquer.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur?" je souris en prenant la coupe que me tend Celon.

"Hîr Rînmalthen nous faisait part de ses projets lors de son arrivée sur ses terres, et Aduial a trouvé amusant de raconter son premier cour de maniement de l'épée, bien que personne ici ne voit le rapport entre les deux sujets de conversation." me dit Nimiel en lançant un regard réprobateur à son époux visiblement très aviné.

Imaginer Aduial m'était impossible. Le voir est une toute autre chose. A son regard, on aurait dit que s'il pouvait enfouir son épouse au fond de son coeur, il le ferait sans hésiter. C'est fort et doux et contradictoire. Passionné et sérieux, comme cet homme.

"Et moi qui pensais que sa maîtrise était innée." je plaisante en buvant une gorgée.

Il croise mon regard et me sourit...Aduial me sourit. Il doit avoir beaucoup bu et fumé.

"Je suis un homme plein de surprises, Hanawen (pas Firiel). Mais je suis touché par votre remarque."

"Allons, arrêtes cela tu vas lui faire regretter de s'être assise à notre table." sourit Nimiel en le tirant en arrière, car il s'était presque couché sur la table pour me parler. Je suis médusée par leur complicité. C'est une toute autre femme que celle que je vois aux bains. Je les vois s'échanger des mots doux en sindarin devant moi.

La main de Rînmalthen me rappel qu'il est encore là. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et croise son regard.

"Viens." il dit en me tirant la main.

Ces six mois ont été très intenses pour lui et nous n'avons eut que très peu de temps pour nous. Nous avons cherché à profiter un maximum de la présence l'un de l'autre, parlant nous embrassant, nous regardant comme si un siècle devra s'écouler avant que l'on puisse se revoir. Ce soir est notre dernière nuit avant plusieurs années. Ma poitrine est serrée à cette idée.

Il m'emmène dans les jardins où la pleine lune constitue la seule luminosité. Elle se reflète dans la chevelure dorée de Rînmlathen et crée des ombres magnifiques sur son visage. Nous nous arrêtons devant le grand hêtre qui apporte une ombre bienvenue en été. Malgré le froid, nous nous asseyons sur le banc au pied de l'arbre.

"Laisse-moi te voir." il me murmure en soulevant mon menton de son pouce.

Son souffle caresse mes joues et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il a cessé d'être conventionnel et froid comme à son habitude. Je vois...je vois tout ce que ses lèvres retiennent. Et mon coeur rate un battement. Il est dévasté de me laisser ici. Cela paraît beaucoup trop pour seulement quelques années, mais les elfes ne peuvent aimer qu'une fois, et quand ils le font, ils y mettent toute leur âme.

"Ce ne sont jamais que quelques années." je dis.

Il ne répond pas, et expire un petit rire.

"Ithilnîn..."

"Je ne serais pas seule." je soupire, comprenant son trouble.

"Non...tu ne le seras pas."

Ses yeux brillent, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la joie ni l'envie comme lors de nos dernières entrevues. Il a peur. Il a peur de son cousin et de la menace qu'il constitue. Il a pu m'arracher un baiser, il peut très bien recommencer. Je ne peux pas jurer que tout ira bien, que je serais intraitable avec lui, car j'ai cru être forte à une époque. Et toutes mes convictions se sont effondrées en quelques secondes. A la place, je met ma main sur la peau parfaite de sa joue. J'aime la sensation de velours qu'elle prend dans ma paume. J'aime la manière qu'il a de presser les paupières, comme pour imprimer chaque sensation de notre échange. Il prend ma main et la place devant son nez et inspire longuement. Puis il rouvre les yeux sur les miens. Alors je ne me retiens plus. Lui non plus. Nos lèvres se pressent, sans savoir qui a commencé le baiser, qui le rend, qui a ouvert la bouche en premier.

L'urgence le pousse à presser un peu plus mon visage sur le sien en appuyant sur ma nuque. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux et pressent sa nuque puissante, descendant sur sa tunique brodée de fils d'argents. Son diadème ceignant son noble front se mêle à ma manche et il n'hésite pas à l'arracher de sa tête pour retrouver la chaleur de notre étreinte. Soudain, tout prend une autre tournure que nos habitudes. Ses mains descendent sur moi, et enserrent ma taille. Puis, d'un mouvement vif et délicat, il me pose sur ses genoux, me coupant le souffle. J'halète contre ses lèvres en réalisant que mes genoux entourent sa taille. Il va finalement me donner ce qu'il m'a refusé. Ce que les elfes ne font que pour sceller leur alliance matrimoniale (en général...il y a beaucoup de dérogations, le nombre d'elfes vierges avoisinent le nombre de femmes vierges chez moi).

Il comprend que quelque chose le retient. Je ne sais pas moi même ce que c'est, mais ce n'est certainement pas le manque d'envie. Il passe un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieure.

"Mon amour..." il souffle. "Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, même lorsque tu seras entourée de nobles pleins de promesses. Car je suis le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur toi...je suis ton seul amour. Le seul à pouvoir te donner ça..."

Sa main trace une ligne brûlante sur ma lèvre, mon menton, ma gorge, puis les premiers boutons de col s'ouvrent sous ses doigts exigeants. Mon corset d'hiver apparaît sous ses yeux gourmands. Ma respiration court plus rapidement de mes poumons à ma bouche ouverte, et toutes sensation de froid a totalement disparut. Pourtant la chaire de poule s'empare de ma poitrine à moitié dénudée. Lentement, il penche ses lèvres, et je sens la chaleur et les frissons de ses baisers sur mon cou et ma poitrine, me faisant fermer les yeux et soupirer d'anticipation. Mon ventre se noue d'une sensation nouvelle. Quelque chose que mon ex-petit-ami n'a jamais pu m'apporter. Et croyez-le ou non, je suis aussi intacte qu'un bébé. Je me réservais pour le bon...il semblerait qu'il soit là, entre mes genoux tremblants. Je serre les dents, alors qu'il frôle toute la longueur de ma poitrine et mon coeur de sa langue, me faisant frissonner plus encore. Puis, d'un geste sec, il ouvre mon corset, découvrant ma poitrine froissée par la fraîcheur de l'air. Il descend sa main sur mon sein chaud et resserre ses doigts autour. Il s'est reculé pour me voir. Son regard ne me quitte pas, et je réalise que je suis seins nus devant Rînmalthen Ovorion. Je rougis et tente de ramener mes mains sur ma poitrine, mais il m'en empêche. Doucement.

"Tu es tellement belle, mon amour..."

Alors ma gêne disparaît. Mes cicatrices brillent sous la lueur de la lune. Elles aussi je voulais les cacher, mais je réalise : elles font parti de moi. Elles me rendent belle à ses yeux. Une femme fière qui a survécu et combattu pour le retrouver. Son autre main caresse ces cicatrices, mêmes les plus boursoufflées. Il redescend encore une fois ses lèvres sur moi et embrasse, lèche et caresse tout ce qu'il peut, comme pour se rassasier et sceller chaque parcelle de mon corps dans son esprit. Puis, il descend sa main droite entre nos deux corps. Il caresse mon ventre, frôle mon nombril, attrape mon genou et remonte ma robe sur mes cuisses. S bouche sur mon cou envoi un souffle brûlant alors qu'il remonte ses doigts lentement le long de ma cuisse. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine, alors qu'il arrive au point le plus chaud.

"Rînmalthen..." je soupire

Il embrasse et mordille la peau fine de ma poitrine, alors que ses doigts jouent de leur magie. Une chaleur nouvelle monte entre mes cuisses jusque dans mon ventre. Ma respiration s'accélère. Il remonte ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes et étouffe les exclamations qui allaient traverser mes lèvres et se répercuter dans la nuit. C'est tellement bon et beau...tout tourne et disparaît autour de nos deux corps, seul l'instant présent compte.

"Je t'aime." il souffle sur mes lèvres.

Je ne peux pas répondre. Si j'essai de dire quoi que ce soit, je vais hurler mon plaisir dans les jardins. Ses doigts froids réchauffés par ma propre chaleur corporelle s'arrêtent alors même que j'allais venir. Je gémis fort de frustration.

"Pourquoi..." je commence.

"Parce que je veux l'entendre..." il sourit devant mon expression "Dis-le..."

Il éloigne sa main et mon ventre se contracte de frustration.

"Je t'aime..." je souffle en voulant récupérer ses lèvres.

Mais il se recule.

"Et?"

Il aime vraiment ce qu'il me fait subir ce sadique!

"Et quoi?" je chouine à deux doigts de me donner moi même ce qu'il me refuse.

"A qui appartiens-tu?" il soupire.

De quoi? Pour qui il me prend? J'ai l'air si désespérée que cela?

"Ce que tu m'as donné ne fais pas de moi ta chose, Rînmalthen Ovorion!" je claque en ragrafant mon corset.

"Mais..."

Je me relève et baisse mes jupons, essayant de calmer la tension entre mes cuisses et d'ignorer leur contacte humide. Je souffle un bon coup et essai tant bien que mal de marcher droit, malgré la sensation d'avoir les jambes en coton.

"Hana! Je suis désolé..." il tente de se racheter de loin. Puis je l'entends jurer en sindarin en butant dans le banc.

S'il croit que je suis aussi facilement achetable, il ne doit pas bien me connaitre. Cela a beau être notre dernière nuit, ma fierté m'empêche de dire de pareilles choses pour contenter son égo. Je ne suis la propriété d'aucun homme parce que je suis une femme. Si ça convient aux autres femmes elfes, moi ça me rend malade. Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour acquise. Je l'aime pourtant. J'en suis folle. Mais le fait qu'il me crois aussi vulnérable...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maman!"

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais déjà rentrée. La chaleur apaise mes tremblements.

"Où étiez-vous passé? Tout le monde vous cherchait." me dit Galadh en me prenant les mains.

"Oh, je...nous..."

Et voilà, je rougis...

Celon cache son rire derrière son poing, et je croise les regards loin d'être dupes de mes amis et de...Thranduil. Ce dernier a le visage fermé, les narines pincées, et regarde la coupe comme s'il pouvait le faire éclater avec son regard. J'en ai presque honte. Oui, presque. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal que de s'aimer. Je l'aime de toutes mes forces. Et ce petit bout entre mes bras est mon premier amour sur cette terre.

"Allons, je vais te border." je dis en me rendant compte à quel point il est tard.

"Laisse-moi dire au-revoir et je viens." il sourit en s'éloignant.

Je tourne la tête vers Rînmlathen qui est entré, la tête baissé vers la table. Il boit. Alors ceux qui avaient des doutes comprennent. Notre fierté nous perdra. Galadh salut son roi et son tuteur, ainsi que Fin, Celon et autres. Puis il vient vers moi.

"Pour une dernière fois, il faut que ce soit parfait." il me dit.

Oui, ça le doit. Je dois me concentrer sur mes au-revoir avec mon fils et ne pas tout foutre en l'air, cette fois. Je le monte dans sa chambre, et l'aide à se déshabiller et à enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Pui, j'ouvre son lite et le borde confortablement. Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit et prend sa main dans la mienne.

"Vous vous êtes encore disputé, n'est-ce pas?" il souffle, les paupières déjà lourdes, au bout de quelques minutes.

Je soupire. Il est tellement perspicace, tellement mûr pour son âge.

"Mon coeur, ce sont des affaires d'adultes." je dis en me souvenant à quel point cette réponse m'énervait étant petite. Je comprends maintenant le malaise de ma mère.

"Je ne suis pas idiot. Je vois quand vous vous disputez, il est malheureux, et toi aussi. Ne le laisse pas repartir comme ça."

Alors déjà c'est pas ma faute, et puis c'est quoi ce gamin? Il me fait peur des fois.

"Dors, mon ange." je souffle en embrassant son front.

Je vais pour me lever et le veiller sur le canapé, mais il attrape ma main qu'il sert contre son coeur.

"C'est ici que tu as mis ma tête quand tu m'as trouvé." il murmure avant de tomber dans les lourds et paisibles flots du sommeil.

Une larme perle au coin de mon oeil. Il s'en souvient. Il se souvient de notre rencontre. J'embrasse à m'en gercer les lèvres, chacun de ses doigts et ses joues, puis son front.

"Bonne nuit, mon petit chat." je susurre en caressant son front. Je souffle ses bougies, et referme la fenêtre, avant de quitter la chambre de mon fils, le coeur lourd.

J'arrive, les joues baignées de larme dans mes appartements vide de la présence de Gwirith. Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder. Je sèche mes joues et vais pour me faire couler un bain, me débarrasser des dernières brumes de mes étreintes avec Rînmlathen. Je me débarrasse des quelques bijoux que je porte, et défais mes cheveux, alors que l'eau chauffe. Alors que je m'apprête à me déshabiller, un étau se referme autour de ma poitrine. Un souffle brûlant se répercute sur mon cou avant de des lèvres ne s'y referment.

"Comment es-tu entré?" je demande, bien qu'à force je devrais savoir qu'il n'y répond jamais.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rester fâchée ou si je tremble d'un désir encore inassouvi.

"Pardonnes-moi, melethnîn." il souffle, presque suppliant.

Je tremble sous une vague de frissons. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, et il raffermit sa prise. Il ne me laissera tranquille que lorsque je l'aurais dit. Et je le dois. Il va partir et je ne veux pas que ce soit sur du mauvais sang. Pas pour une chose aussi stupide.

"Tu as toujours eus mon pardon, mon amour. Je ne peux pas rester fâchée contre toi, tu le sais." je glisse, alors qu'il pose encore une fois un long baiser sans mon cou. Dieu que j'aime cette sensation.

Je me retourne, alors qu'il me libère de son étreinte.

"Je t'aime." je souffle en caressant sa joue.

Il me sourit, mais son regard souffre autant que son coeur. J'attrape son visage à deux main et lui souffle sur les lèvres:

" Aimes moi, ce soir..."

Il n'attend pas plus pour me prendre par la taille et m'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il est capable. Ses mains avides font le même travail que plus tôt, et il me débarrasse en quelques secondes de ma robe et de mes sous-vêtements. Il sépare nos visages quelque peu avant de poser mes mains sur sa tunique. Il veut que je le fasse. Je porte mes doigts tremblants aux attaches argentées de sa tunique et en vient à bout assez rapidement. Je l'ouvre et en débarrasse ses épaules fortes. Je réalise alors que jamais je ne l'avais vu nu. Ni aucun homme que ce soit. Le coeur battant, je promène mon doigt sur sa poitrine, puis toute la main, caressant et e repaissant de cette peau parfaitement blanche. Si blanche qu'elle paraîtrait aussi frissonnante que la neige qui tombe au dehors. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est brûlant. Je descends mes doigts sur sa taille sculptée et attrape sa ceinture. Je fais glisser l'attache et la laisse tomber. Je remonte mes yeux dans les siens. Il ne m'a pas lâché du regard, un très léger sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres parfaites.

Dieu que je l'aime.

Je lève mes lèvres vers lui et il m'embrasse, emprisonnant mes hanches dans ses bras forts. Il ramène mes hanches contre les siennes, et je ressens la force et la puissance de son désir sur ma cuisse. Mon coeur bat tellement fort que j'ai peur de tomber dans les pommes. Il me caresse les cheveux, embrasse mon front. Puis il me porte et m'emmène dans la chambre. Il me pose délicatement sur le lit, comme une chose fragile et précieuse. Ce que je ne suis pas. Il arrive sur moi et j'attrape sa nuque de toutes mes forces, ses cheveux formant un rideau autour de nous, nous enfermant dans notre bulle. Je l'aime...Mon Dieu que je l'aime...

Sa main devient baladeuse à nouveau, et il emprisonne mon sein dans sa main. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, alors que j'enfonce mes doigts dans son dos.

"Où en étions-nous?" il murmure en promenant sa langue sur mes lèvres.

"Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire." je souris à mon tour en attrapant sa main et la place entre mes cuisses.

"Oui..."il soupire la surprise de mon entreprise passée. "Ca me revient."

Il ne reprend cependant pas son manège avec ses doigts magiques. Il baise mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon bas-ventre et...Oh Mon Dieu!

"Rînmalthen..." je commence pas sûre de savoir si ça existe vraiment ce genre de traitements.

Il rit, et glisse un doigt sur mes lèvres que je prends dans ma bouche.

"Ccchhh..."

Puis il embrasse. Il glisse la langue. Embrasse l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Reprend ses coups de langue. Cette fois, je ne retiens rien. Je soupire de bien être. Puis, je gémis, longuement, alors que je vois des étoiles se dessiner devant mes yeux grands ouverts.

"Aaah!" je laisse échapper.

"Ccchh!" il répète, amusé. "Tu vas effrayer les domestiques."

"Les connaissant elles doivent avoir les oreilles collées à la porte. Autant leur donner de quoi écouter." je souris

Il rit de mon audace. Il retourne entre mes cuisses avec plus d'ardeur, décidant d'appliquer ce que je lui ais dit. Quand je sens que mon coeur va exploser, il remonte ses lèvres sur mon ventre et le chemin inverse jusque ma bouche. Je lui rends tout ce que j'ai reçu avec ferveur.

"Ithilnîn..." il soupire.

Je le sens se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement, et je sens quelque chose de dur et doux sur mon ventre.

"Rînmalthen..." je commence, paniquant.

Il a dû prendre ça pour un encouragement, alors qu'il caresse le bout de son membre sur mon antre humide.

"Non...attends..." je dis, me redressant sur mes coudes.

Il me regarde, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son beau visage. La panique dans mes yeux lui fait comprendre le reste.

"Je suis...je suis le premier?" il dit, partagé entre le sérieux et le plaisir.

"Je n'ai jamais eu qui que ce soit avant toi, quoiqu'en disent les rumeurs." je rougis violemment.

Il a vraiment cru que je collectionnais les partenaires sexuels. Mais la ferveur et la chaleur avec laquelle il m'aime me prouvent qu'il ne tient pas compte de ce que peuvent raconter les servantes. Il sourit en coin et embrasse mon front. Il est heureux d'être mon seul et unique. Mon seul et unique. Car alors il aura sur moi une emprise que personne d'autre n'aura jamais.

"N'ai pas peur, mon amour." il souffle

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il est doux, chaleureux, aimant. Je resserre les genoux sur ses hanches, et acquiesce.

"Je t'aime." je murmure.

Il m'embrasse de toutes ses forces et exerce une pression entre mes cuisses, alors qu'il pénètre mon intimité. La sensation ne peut être décrite. J'ai mal. J'ai déjà mi des tampons, et j'ai cru naïvement être prête pour le grand jour, mais non...Il pousse encore et me fais gémir sur ses lèvres.

"Pardonnes-moi, Ithilnîn..."

Il se retire, me laissant respirer. Il demande une nouvelle fois la permission dans son regard et revient. La douleur repart au bout de quelques allers-retours. Une chaleur encore nouvelle naît dans mon ventre et remonte dans ma poitrine. J'ai entendu dire quelque part que la première fois, la femme ne ressent que très rarement le plaisir propre à la relation sexuelle. Pourtant, Rînmalthen a réussi à me faire jouir deux fois ce soir. De la sueur perle sur mon ventre et colle des cheveux sur mon cou ainsi que dans son dos que je laboure de mes doigts. Je le pousse à aller plus loin, l'encourageant de mes gémissements, et attrapant ses fesses. Je l'entends gémir contre moi à mon tour et poser une main sur ma poitrine pour sentir mon coeur palpiter au rythme de ses coups de reins.

"Aahahh...Yavannah!"

"Mon amour!"

Il accélère ses coups de riens et je noie nos gémissements dans nos bouches scellées. Il pousse encore une dernière fois.

"Hana!" et je le rejoint juste après, sentant notre amour battre entre mes jambes.

Puis, il laisse sa tête tomber sur mon cou, embrassant ma jugulaire. Je caresse chaque centimètre carré de sa peau auquel je peux accéder, et range ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. C'est alors que je comprends. Ce qu'il vient de se créer entre nous n'est pas simplement un acte d'amour. C'est un serment, un contrat d'exclusivité. Je viens de le faire mien tout autant que je suis sienne à partir de ce soir. C'est honteuse que je viens de comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire plus tôt dans la soirée. J'embrasse son front et relève son visage entre mes mains.

"Je suis tienne, Rînmalthen. A toi seul, autant que tu es à moi. Et tu me reviendras, car ta place est à mes côtés. Je t'attendrais ici, melethnîn."

Il ne répond pas. Il se contente de rouler sur son dos et de me serrer sur sa poitrine. Il rabat une couverture sur nous. Je sens son nez dans mes cheveux.

Oui. Ce lien peut résister contre vents et marées, et je défie qui que ce soit d'en douter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pendant ce temps, a l'autre bout du palais, Thranduil Oropherion détourne ses yeux de la chambre qu'il observe chaque soirs depuis neuf mois. De sa démarche noble, sereine, il approche des flammes dans l'âtre richement décorée de sa cheminée. Son visage de marbre ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. C'est ainsi qu'il agit lorsqu'il est atteint. Et il déteste cela. Il abhorre ce que cette...créature lui inspire. Il tourne les yeux vers un guéridon et se ressert un grand verre de vin qu'il boit d'un trait. Puis un autre. Il en a besoin...non...

Soudain, il se retourne envoi son verre s'écraser dans l'âtre, un hurlement de rage résonnant dans ses appartements vides. Tellement vide...si seul...mais plus pour longtemps. Il détestait ces idées, mais aujourd'hui...peu importe.

Il éloignera les intrus et elle reviendra à la raison. Elle le doit. Pour leur bien à tous.

 **Dites ce que vous en pensez c'est mon premier Lemon :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut salut!**

 **Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre un peu tristounet mais c'est passager (ben oui il fallait s'y attendre).**

 **Merci merci et mille fois merci à toutes les reviews super gentilles que j'ai eu sur le chapitre précédent c'est vachement adorable (et rassurant) les amours!**

 **Bref! Bonne lecture mes choupettes!**

 **Chapitre 24**

 _"Nana! Oiseau!"_

 _Je lève le regard un peu plus haut et vois une perdrix prendre son envole. Je vise habilement et arrive à la percer de ma flèche avant qu'elle ne disparaît du couvert des arbres. Elle tombe à une vingtaine de mètres devant nous. Je vais pour la ramasser, mais le petit garçon me dépasse à toutes vitesse, guidé d'avantage par le jeu que par la faim. Je ris en le voyant soulever la volaille morte au-dessus de sa tête avec un air de triomphe._

 _"Fait attention à ne pas la faire tomber dans la boue, Galadh." je le réprimande_

 _"Non, Nana..."_

 _Et il repart à toute vitesse en direction de la rivière. Ce bois était devenu notre maison, nous nous y promenons avec la même facilité qu'une vaste demeure. Il m'attend sur la berge, un sourire étirant sa petite bouche._

 _"Laisses-le moi, je dois le préparer. Va jouer." je dis en récupérant ma prise._

 _Je lave la bête et la plume, la vide, la met sur le feu. Une routine installée depuis peu qui pourtant nous apporte le plus grand des bonheur. J'ai laissé ce petit d'habitué à cette liberté, ce train de vie hors normes dans ce monde où chacun a sa place en société. Nous sommes des hors la loi, des ermites, des sauvages. Et nous aimons cela._

 _Un cri me tire de ma réflexion, et je me retourne. Je perd légèrement l'équilibre sur ma jambe encore malade, et me rattrape sur un tronc moussu._

 _"Galadh?" j'appelle, inquiète._

 _Aucune réponse. Je ne sais pas si je dois paniquer où s'il joue encore à cache-cache avec moi . J'avance avec prudence dans les bois, mon poignard volé à un marchand nain me démangeant la main. J'ignore les battements fous de mon coeur, et élargis mon ouïe et ma vue. Un mouvement capte mon attention. Un rire retenti. Un rire d'enfant. Je marche plus rapidement dans la direction du bruit, ayant trop peur de le voir nouer des liens avec des étrangers. On ne peut faire confiance à aucune créature dans ce milieu. J'arrive finalement dans la prairie un peu plus en aval de la rivière, et je rencontre tout un campement de voyageurs. Des Hommes. Des Hommes du Sud._

 _Ils sont plus petits que les Hommes que j'ai pu voir à Henneth Annûn. Ils ont une longue chevelure bouclée noire, et leur peau brune brille sous la lumière du soleil. Leurs yeux sont verts et leurs dents, blanches. Je comprends alors que l'on me compare à eux._

 _Je retiens une longue plainte à l'encontre de mon fils, si naïf qu'il avait suivit une petite fille en jupons rouges jusque dans les jambes de ce qui semble être son père. Un homme fort et grand. Rien que je pourrais pu combattre dans mon état. Je regarde les alentour. Je compte pas moins d'une demi douzaine d'hommes et au moins quatre femmes. Du moins, des jeunes femmes. Ils n'ont pas bien l'air offensifs et je pense que s'ils étaient réellement sur leur gardes, Galadh n'aurait pas fait deux mètres avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent. Mais ils ne font rien. Ils parlent leur langue et sourient en voyant les petits sauter à pieds joints dans l'eau et s'éclabousser. Je reste encore un instant dans l'ombre de l'arbre. Pas par crainte, mais pour observer les enfants dans ce moment d'innocence. Observer Galadh et deviner sa vie sociale s'il n'était pas coincé dans cette forêt avec moi. Un pincement au coeur me fais tordre les lèvres, quand je réalise à quel point c'est simple pour lui. Je l'envie. Puis, je décide que cela a assez duré. Je prends deux grandes inspirations, et vérifiant que mes poignards sont toujours à porté de main, je sors de l'ombre._

 _"Galadh?" j'appelle en arrivant dans le campement._

 _Si la présence de Galadh ne les a pas dérangée outre mesure, la vue d'une femme adulte armée jusqu'aux dents et ayant une dégaine sauvage les rend un peu plus nerveux. Leur chef s'avance et s'adresse à moi dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Mais il semble me poser des questions. Il désigne le petit qui joue dans la rivière, toujours inconscient de la tension qui s'est installée dans le campement. Je comprends qu'il me demande s'il y a un lien entre le petit et moi. J'agite la tête en ne quittant pas Galadh des yeux, des fois que l'un d'entre eux ait la bonne idée de le prendre pour m'atteindre. Le chef s'avance un peu plus, et je comprend au sifflement d'un de ses hommes qu'il va faire quelque chose que tout le monde désapprouve. Il me tend la main, alors que je recule, croyant qu'il voulait me frapper. Il me prend pour l'une des leurs. Mais le fait que je ne parle pas leur langue les mène à croire que je n'ai pas grandit parmi leur peuple. Je l'accepte, comprenant qu'il ne représente pas un danger._

 _Il m'invite d'un signe de la main à m'assoir. Il appelle la petite fille de sa voix forte et joviale, et elle arrive, Galadh galopant derrière elle. Ils s'assoient près de nous, et acceptent le repas que leur tendent les femmes. J'accepte, moi aussi ce que l'on me tend. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête._

 _Nous festoyons, apprenons à nous connaitre, rions, jusqu'à l'aube. Puis, avant que nous ne repartions, avant que chacun ne retourne à sa propre quête, les jeunes femmes nous offrent des vêtements. Mon regard croise celui, ravi et fatigué de Gal._

 _Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je me rend compte que ce petit bonhomme m'apportera bien plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les brumes du sommeil se dissipent petit à petit, alors que je reprends conscience de la réalité. Un coeur bat sous mon oreille. Une respiration soulève ma tête, et un souffle agite quelques cheveux sur ma tête. Je suis sur la poitrine nue de Rînmalthen. Et hier soir, nous avons fait l'amour.

Je ne veux pas lever la tête. Je ne veux pas débuter cette journée qui ne peut pas bien se dérouler, car je sais déjà en quoi elle consiste. On va me prendre mon fils, et mon fiancé et on va me laisser seule dans un endroit que je ne suis plus sûre d'apprécier.

Mais je le dois...pas tout de suite. Il est encore tôt.

Ses doigts commencent à courir sur ma hanche et dans mon dos. Lui aussi est réveillé. Nous ne parlons pas. Profitant de la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Mes propres doigts courent sur la cicatrice qui barre le haut de sa poitrine et meurt sous ma joue. Il pose ses lèvres dans mes cheveux. Je lève le visage et le trouve, le visage partagé entre plusieurs émotions. Je ne sais que lire en premier. Le bonheur, la frustration, la colère, l'amour...et pourtant rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contente de me regarder. Il me détaille comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je réalise que c'est la dernière fois que je me réveillerais à ses côtés. Avant très longtemps.

Il essuie ma joue, et je réalise qu'une larme traîtresse a coulé, révélant ce que je ne voulais surtout pas aborder. Toujours en silence, il exerce une légère pression sur l'arrière de ma tête pour la reposer sur sa poitrine. J'avale ma salive et reprends une respiration normale. Ses doigts courent sur la longueur de mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et savoure cet instant d'intimité et de tendresse.

"Prends soin de lui." je laisse échapper au bout de quelques instants.

Sa main s'arrêtes quelques instants, puis il reprend un peu plus lentement.

"Comme toujours, Hana."

J'embrasse la peau sous mon visage et repose ma tête au même endroit. Il ne dit plus rien. Mais il sait. Moi aussi, je sens. Tout ce que nous ne disons pas en ce moment transpire de chaque pores de notre peau. De chacune de nos respirations.

Gwirith ne vient pas dans la chambre, mais je l'entends dans le petit salon. Puis les bruits des autres personnes de ce pavillon éveillés nous forcent à en faire de même et à nous lever. Je l'aide à rattacher sa tunique et lui, referme mon corset. Biensûr, cela n'a pas de sens ou d'utilité mais nous nous accrochons avec autant de naïveté que de tristesse à ces moments. Il place un doigt sous mon menton et soulève mon visage vers le sien.

"Comme tu es belle, Hana." il murmure.

"Ne sois pas jaloux." je dis d'une voix tremblante entre deux émotions contraires.

Il ne sourit pas, mais m'embrasse de toute ses forces. Mettant fin à notre dernier instant d'intimité avant longtemps.

Je retrouve Gwirith dans le petit salon, perdue dans ses pensées, mais n'oubliant pas de s'incliner lorsque nous sortons. Rînmalthen la regarde avec insistance, et elle acquiesce presque imperceptiblement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, avant qu'il ne sorte. Gwirith revient vers moi.

"Oh, Demoiselle..." elle commence.

"Non. Pas maintenant." je dis.

Elle s'incline légèrement et fait ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle fait entrer les servantes comme tous les matin pour qu'elle s'occupent de la chambre et du petit salon, alors qu'elle s'occupe de moi. J'entends d'ici les servantes persuadées que je possède une ouïe humaine, parler tout leur saoul sur ce qu'elles trouvent devant leurs yeux. Alors que Gwirith me lave les cheveux, elle jette très soudainement le peigne et court dans ma chambre à coucher, me laissant pantoise. Je pensais lui avoir dis de les ignorer. Non? J'entends à peine ce qu'elle leur lance à la figure tant elle sert les dents, puis plus rien. Elle claque ses talons sur le sol et claque la porte de la salle de toilette derrière elle, puis reprend ce qu'elle a entreprit.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit?" je dis, légèrement amusée.

Elle souffle fortement du nez et se frotte les yeux pour se calmer.

"Pardonnez mon attitude, Demoiselle. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas les laisser...parler et insulter votre honneur dans cette maison qu'elles peuvent quitter si ce qu'il s'y passe ne leur plaît pas." elle dit en rinçant ma chevelure.

Je souris. Non, finalement je ne suis pas seule au milieu de cette maison de fous. J'espère à nouveau ne pas sentir le temps passer.

"Merci." je souffle alors qu'elle frotte mon cuir chevelu avec douceur.

Je soupçonne Rînmalthen de l'avoir harcelée et fait jurer de veiller sur moi avec sa propre vie. C'est exagéré, mais c'est un militaire. A quoi dois-je m'attendre? Il veut être sûr d'avoir un oeil sur moi, je dois découvrir qui seront ses espions ici. Un peu comme surveiller ce qui lui appartient. Rien qu'hier soir cette idée m'a rendue folle, mais ce matin...ce matin je me sens comme une partie de lui. Tout comme je le porte en moi. C'est un sentiment tellement beau et bon...et cruel. De ne se sentir entier qu'avec un autre. Plus seule, comme avant. Je vais commencer à haïr l'amour. Une douleur vive me sors de mes pensées.

"Aouch! Gwirith!" je grogne en portant ma main à l'arrière de ma tête.

"Je suis désolée, Demoiselle! Pardonnez-moi je suis confuse ces derniers temps." elle bégaye en ramassant le peigne qu'elle a cassé dans mes cheveux.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Tu veux m'en parler?" je dis en la voyant vraiment confuse, comme le dit.

Elle soupire longuement et se tient les tempes.

"C'est...Eiliant me dit que c'est normal après un mariage. Ce genre de phénomène est courant chez les ellyth. Trois jours par mois je serais...dérangée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je porte un enfant."

Oh alors c'est ça? Elle a ses règles ma petite Gwirith est devenue une femme ! Je luis souris.

"C'est parfaitement normal. Cela arrive aussi chez les filles des Hommes. Elles saignent une semaine par mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombent enceintes." je lui explique.

"Illuvatar! Du sang?" elle s'exclame en faisant tomber une nouvelle fois son peigne.

"Ne sois pas comme ça! Ce n'est pas toujours douloureux. Je l'ai expérimenté durant quelques temps ici, avant mon métabolisme ne change totalement." j'ajoute, amusée par son trouble.

Sans le savoir, viens de répondre à une des questions qui me turlupinent depuis que je suis là. Mes règles ont disparut car les femmes elfes ne les ont pas. Mais je ne suis pas une elfe. Encore une fois, je découvre que mon corps s'est adapté à mon nouvel environnement. Je ne suis vraiment fertile que lorsque je trouve la bonne personne. Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit...

Je ris de soulagement et embrasse la joue de Gwirith. Elle lâche un "Demoiselle!" surpris.

"Oh, ma Gwirith! Je vais pouvoir donner la vie!" je ris

Elle me regarde comme si une troisième jambe me pousse au milieu du front. Je me replace et lui fais signe de continuer, mais ma bonne humeur ne s'envole pas.

"Si je puis me permettre, après cette nuit, vous portez certainement l'héritier de Hîr Conui." elle glisse, l'air de rien.

Une remarque simple qui éveille en moi une nouvelle angoisse. Enceinte? Moi? Je ne veux pas dire que la maternité me fait peur, Galadh m'a prouvé que je peux m'occuper d'un enfant. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'y prendre maintenant. Ce serait beaucoup trop tôt...beaucoup trop d'un coup. Une main amicale se pose timidement sur mon avant-bras.

"Ne craignez rien. Je ne faisais qu'émettre une idée."

Oui, c'est ça. Je pourrais très bien ne rien porter avant longtemps. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai rien ressenti ces derniers temps. Je pourrais très ne rien ressentir avant longtemps. Qui sait? La biologie contient toujours des exceptions. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter. Oh et puis merdre. Un problème à la fois. Je dois déjà dire au-revoir à ma famille.

Et moi qui venais de retrouver la bonne humeur.

Je sors du bain, m'habille me fait coiffer, le tout dans un silence confortable.

"Voulez-vous que je vous laisse? " elle me demande alors qu'elle renonce à me faire manger.

"Je ne reste pas, de toutes façons." je dis en me précipitant vers la porte.

Elle marmonne un truc du genre "et cela me surprend encore...". Je n'y prête pas plus d'attention. Ce soir, nous aurons tout le temps de parler. Pendant les années à venir. Je sors et vais dans la chambre à la droite de la mienne. Mon coeur saigne de savoir qu'elle sera très bientôt vide.

"Mon grand?" j'appelle en entrant.

Rien ne répond. Mais je vois sa silhouette debout devant la fenêtre surplombant le spectacle des chevaux préparés pour le grand départ. Il ne bouge pas alors que j'approche.

"Galadh?" je tente une nouvelle fois, craignant le pire. Je sais ce que ce mutisme cache.

"Va-t-en." j'entends souffler.

Je ferme les yeux. C'est ce que je craignais. Il m'en veut. Je ne sais pas comment il peut en être autrement.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, mon coeur..." je dis en avançant.

"Reste où tu es!" il dit en se retournant, la voix tremblante de rage et de tristesse. "Tu veux m'abandonner!"

"Quoi? Non! Galadh, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais! J'ai promis que je prendrais soin de toi!"

"Rînmalthen a promis de prendre soin de moi et il va le faire. Toi, tu m'as laissé dans les mains d'un homme que tu ne connaissais qu'à peine! Tu n'as pas hésité à te débarrasser de moi!" il hurle, la voix dur.

C'est dur. Douloureux d'entendre cela de la bouche de son enfant. Parce que je me sens comme si je l'avais réellement abandonné. Comme si j'avais réellement prévu de le laisser derrière moi comme un poids mort. Et Dieu sait que c'est faux. Je l'aime plus que ma propre existence ce petit, et je ne permettrais pas qu'il ai cette dernière image de moi.

"Ecoutes-moi bien Draugion. Tu es mon fils, je t'ai élevé du mieux que je le pouvais avec les moyens du bord. Je t'ai fais grandir et je t'ai trouvé un tuteur qui pourra t'apporter tout ce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter, car tu mérite un avenir meilleur. Je t'aime, et je ne veux que ton bien. Et si cela veut dire me séparer de toi pendant quelques années, alors je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice. Maintenant je te laisse deux chois, mon coeur." je m'approche et lui attrape les mains. "Soit tu agis comme l'homme que tu souhaites devenir, et tu suis ton Seigneur et Commandant, soit tu choisi de rester à mes côtés et perds tout espoirs de trouver un jour ta place ici. C'est à toi de voir."

Je vois le doute le ronger. Le doute et la honte. Il regrette ce qu'il m'a dit, et il sait que je n'agis que pour son bien, même si cela doit me ronger de l'intérieur. Car son avenir m'importe plus que mon propre coeur. Il plonge son regard gris perle dans les miens.

"Ne m'oublies pas." il souffle en embrassant ma joue.

"Je croyais que tu avais discuté de cela avec Sa Majesté?" je demande en l'accueillant sur ma poitrine.

"Je croyais que tu aurais trouvé un moyen pour venir avec nous." il dit en reniflant bruyamment "Mais ce matin j'ai compris que je repartirais seul. Que tu n'avais pas cherché à insister."

"Oh, Galadh." je murmure dans ses cheveux.

C'est vrai, j'ai honte. J'avais été plus combattive fût un temps. J'aurais par ma simple obstination, trouvé un moyen de les rejoindre. Mais les choses changent. J'ai une réputation à construire, désormais. Je ne suis plus seule. Nous ne sommes plus seuls. Je vois bien qu'il vient seulement de le comprendre.

"J'ai des devoirs ici, mon coeur. Je vais bientôt devoir penser à des centaines de personnes, pas seulement nous deux. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul. Rînmalthen sera avec toi. Tu l'a toujours admiré." je dis alors que ma voix se brise sur la fin.

"Je voudrais te ressembler à toi. Tu es tellement plus forte. Et tu aime tout le monde, même quand ils ne t'aiment pas. C'est pour ça que tu trouve ta place de partout où tu vas. Je veux être comme ça."

Alors mon fils m'admire. Moi. Des larmes de joies roulent sur mes joues.

"Oh, mon petit garçon! Mon petit ange! Tu peux être ce que tu veux dans la vie. Il suffit de le vouloir." je lui dis en le redressant.

Il voit dans mes yeux ma fierté et mon espoir. Nous avons été pendant très longtemps notre seul point d'ancrage, et aujourd'hui est le point où nos vies doivent prendre des chemins différents. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi fière qu'en ce jour où mon fils a prit cet air sérieux et m'a juré:

"Je te reviendrais en homme, Nana. Et je t'emmènerais avec moi. Et Faerentaur veillera sur moi." il ajoute, alors que le loup saute sur le lit pour se lover près de nous.

Je n'ai pas profité de la présence de la bête. Il a l'ai heureux de son maître et de sa place. Lui aussi était perdu, il aurait périt seul dans les bois si Rînmalthen n'avait pas été prit d'insomnies cette nuit là. Ils se tiendront compagnie. Le loup pose sa tête sur Galadh et fouille sa main du museau. Je suis heureuse de voir Galadh retrouver le sourire en quelques secondes et lui flatter le ventre.

Je suis profondément rassurée. Le laisser partir ne sera pas aussi douloureux que si je l'avais laissé partir il y a quelques semaines. Je connais ceux qui l'entourent. Moi je n'importe pas, je survivrais. Comme toujours.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la demande de Galadh, je ne le quitte pas et l'accompagne en bas. Je ne vois pas Rînmalthen, je ne croise que des nobles dont les regards n'expriment qu'une seule chose : jugement et jugement. Je les envoi chier en les ignorant. Je ne fais pas attention aux murmures sur mon passage, ni aux regards réprobateurs à la présence de cet enfant sur les terres d'un grand Seigneur, alors qu'il n'est que le bâtard d'un roi des Hommes. Descendant d'un vaniteux qui a faillit à son devoir envers le monde. Mais je ne permet pas qu'on regarde mon fils de cette manière. Je trouve quelques regards compatissants dans cette assemblée venue dire adieux à cette délégation qui ne reviendra pas avec leur Seigneur la prochaine fois.

"Oh, ma très chère Hana. Je compatis à votre peine." me dit Valiel, le regard un peu trop malheureux pour être honnête.

"Allons, ne soyez pas bête! Il ne s'agit que d'une courte séparation, pas d'un départ pour les terres immortelles!" la réprimande Fanen.

Eäriel qui parait consternée par le comportement de ses amies pose une main amicale sur mon épaule et me fait comprendre qu'elle va les éloigner. Je lui souris et continue ma progression jusque dans la cour principale où les soldats du Conui se sont rassemblés avec les amis qu'ils se sont fait durant leur séjour ici, les amantes et les membres de leur famille qui va rester. Je vois un peu plus loin Finn et Naur. Je n'ai pas pu assister à l'accouchement de cette dernière, mais j'ai accouru dès que j'ai entendu la nouvelle. Le petit a légèrement grandit depuis les quatre derniers mois (la grossesse dure en moyenne dix mois et deux semaines chez les femmes elfes). Ils rayonnent, bien que Finn soit triste de voir son ancien tuteur disparaître du Palais royal. Naur me fait signe de loin, et je les rejoins avec Galadh. Il aime bien Finn. Il doit être le seul instructeur qu'il n'ai pas envoyé sur les roses.

"Vous êtes beau ce matin, Galadh. Un fringant soldat." sourit Naur qui pousse Galadh à rougir.

"Il fera un très bon soldat, c'est à n'en pas douter." renchérit Finn.

Je caresse ses boucles brunes et il colle sa tête à ma hanche. Il ne grandit pas aussi vite qu'il le devrait. Mais qui en a quoi que ce soit à faire? Ce sont mes derniers instants avec lui. Je croise le regard de Finn qui vient de caresser son fils du regard. Il comprend, biensûr. Lui et Naur compatissent sincèrement. Je suis heureuse de voir que mes amis sont venu pour nous. Officiellement venu faires leurs adieux, mais je sais qu'ils comprennent ma douleur.

"Dites-moi comment ce sera là-bas, maître Fingrustui." demande Galadh au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions.

Finn le regarde avec un sourire dans le regard.

"Nous en avions parlé, jeune Galadh."

Puis il sourit, comprenant qu'il a besoin d'être rassuré.

"Il y a d'abord une grande barrière de hêtres plus hauts que les autres arbres qui peuplent la région. Les buissons y sont abondants, les fruits aux arbres, savoureux, et les animaux amicaux et heureux de la compagnie des habitants locaux. Les Hommes et les elfes y vivent en harmonie." il semble lui même prit par la nostalgie de sa propre description.

Naur pose une main chaleureuse sur la tête de Galadh qui semble un peu plus rassuré. Il n'a pas perdu sa détermination. Brave petit. Maman l'aurait adoré.

"C'est aussi là que se situe l'ancienne demeure de Aran Oropher." j'entends une voix grave quoi que nasillarde s'avancer vers nous.

Je vois le Seigneur de la Maison de l'Aigle s'avancer vers nous, la mine froide et suffisante. Je n'ai jamais saisi son nom, je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir entendu un jour. Il fait référence à la vieille forteresse abandonnée par le Roi Oropher alors que les forces du mal s'y sont introduites il y a de cela des siècles. Il cherche à me faire peur, à diminuer le prestige de ce qui deviendra ma propre demeure. Il me toise de haut, alors que Fingrustui s'avance devant nous et s'incline pour le saluer.

"Hîr Cemel."

Le rapace ne me quitte pas de ses yeux menaçants, me promettant dix années fortes en tourments. Je sais ce que je suis pour lui à partir du moment où Rînmalthen sera au loin : une épine dans son pied ici. Je vas éclipser sa popularité auprès du roi, et il devra bientôt rejoindre lui même ses terres pour régler le problème des nains qui refusent de s'acquitter des taxes aux frontières, et des passages illégaux dans les terres qui se sont faits abondants cers dernières décennies depuis la disparition du Seigneur Noir. Je vais être celle qui vais représenter le Domaine le plus riche et le plus vaste, alors que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une humaine. Une fille de rien retrouvée par hasard sur le chemin d'un noble de la famille royale. Puis, je réalise que la position et l'initiative de Finn à vouloir me protéger me met dans la plus délicate et dangereuse des situations. Il prend pour une proie facile et son regard veut "Il n'y aura pas toujours ton ami pour te venir en aide". Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui faire de l'ombre. Non, je vais le rendre fier mon fiancé, et je vais porter nos couleurs haut et fort contre les marées d'ennemis qui m'attendent ici. Je m'avance devant Fin, et m'incline légèrement pour le saluer. Seulement le saluer, car nous sommes égaux sur ce terrain.

"Monseigneur." je dis en le poignardant du regard "J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que l'époux de votre fille a finalement accepté l'offre de son époux de la rejoindre à Bar-en-Aran. Elle semblait réellement soulagée de pouvoir enfin quitter le domicile familial. Ce doit être un véritable soulagement pour vous de la voir si bien lotie au bras du scripte royal." je souris avec innocence, sachant très bien qu'il désapprouve cette union autant qu'il est fier de son domaine, froid, austère que sa fille a été plus qu'heureuse de quitter.

Il est sur le point d'explose, et je sens Finn se tendre à côté de moi. Cemel finit par s'incliner et de siffler.

"Passez une bonne journée, Dame Hana."

Puis il s'en va. Je souffle et je me rends compte que mes mains tremblent. Je me tourne vers ma petite assemblée et je souris devant leur expression.

"Eh bien quoi? Je devais le laisser me menacer sans broncher?"

"Non. Non, tu as bien fais. Mais c'est un adversaire dangereux. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu te frotte, Hana. Soit prudente. Tu as beau avoir la protection du roi, les Nobles sont une partie importante du pouvoir." me dit Naur en serrant son bébé contre sa poitrine.

"Dans ce cas il est heureux que j'en sois une aussi." je dis en fusillant le dos de l'intéressé du regard.

Galadh lève un regard admirateur vers moi avec un petit sourire.

"Allons, mon grand, il faut retrouver ton cheval." je lui dis en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il redevient sérieux et acquiesce. Il s'incline devant son ancien enseignant et salut son épouse poliment. Je retrouve l'étalon noir de Galadh et l'aide à se hisser dessus.

"Garde ta cape bien sur tes épaules, je t'en ai mis une de secours à l'arrière de ta selle, si tu as vraiment froid. Ne t'éloigne pas du sentier et suit bien Rînmlathen. Tu as ton épée?" je demande en vérifiant sa ceinture.

"Oui, j'ai bien tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai plus quatre ans." il me dit en souriant.

"Non, c'est vrai. Tu es un petit bonhomme bien grandit. Promet moi de faire attention. Et si jamais quoi que ce soit devait arriver et que tu ne trouve pas Rînmalthen, quoi qu'il arrive tu dois chevaucher au plus vite jusqu'à nous, suis-je bien claire?"

"Maman..." il dit, embarrassé par ma paranoïa.

"Promis?" j'insiste

"Oui. Je te le promet." il finit par soupirer.

"Et écris-moi dès que tu as arrive. N'attends pas que qui que ce soit le fasse. Je veux que ce soit toi. Décris-moi tout ce que tu auras vu." je souffle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais."

"Tu es un bon garçon." je dis une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux.

On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, les au-revoir ne sont jamais chose facile. J'ai eus beau me préparer mentalement pendant des semaines entières, rien ne me préparait à cela. J'aperçois Rînmalthen qui est finalement arrivé avec le Roi. Mon coeur rate un battement. Il est tellement beau et fier dans sa tenue. Une bouffée de fierté me fait sourire. Il se retourne vers moi, alors que Thranduil la dû lui indiquer que je le regarde. Il me sourit à son tour, mais ne quitte pas encore son royal cousin. Non, il a encore à faire, des dernières directives pour les hommes qu'il va devoir croiser et galvaniser sur son chemin. Alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, je crois que Thranduil sait quelles menaces peuvent venir de l'extérieur. Et il aime assez son royaume pour ne pas le laisser dépérir. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère, car cet endroit est celui où je compte m'établir et je l'espère pour toujours.

Le Roi finit par remonter les marches pour dominer l'assemblée comme il le fait si souvent ces derniers temps pour un discours. Il lance d'abord un long regard circulaire sur la grande réunion de nobles, soldats et gens du peuple dans la même cour, tous une part active et vitale de son peuple, de son pouvoir. Une légère vague d'émotion traverse son regard pendant une fraction de secondes. Je n'écoutes pas ce qu'il dit, je suis plutôt absorbée par la manière qu'il a de galvaniser son peuple, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'au-revoir. Il est doué pour ce genre de choses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un roi né, une véritable âme destinée à guider. Bien que l'on vous dira qu'un roi est plus enclin à gouverner et à se montrer juste s'il sait oublier sa fierté et sa passion le temps de prendre d'importantes décisions.

Il finit de parler et un silence plane encore quelques secondes avant que des clameurs ne montent. Je sens la main de Galadh se poser sur la mienne. Une sorte d'urgence dans son regard me serre le coeur.

"Une dernière fois, Maman. Juste une dernière..." il murmure, les yeux brillants.

Je le prends tout de suite dans mes bras et l'embrasse où je le peux, avant de l'aider à reprendre sa selle. Je ne parle pas, mais mon regard le fait pour moi. Je lui dis tout ce que je ne peux pas extérioriser devant les autres membres de la cour. Il embrasse ma main et reprend ses rennes.

"Je suis tellement fière de toi." je laisse glisser, alors qu'il efface toute émotion de son visage pour avancer vers l'avant de la diligence.

Il doit se situer derrière les lieutenants. Je les connais. L'un d'entre eux me fait un léger signe de tête pour me faire comprendre que je peux compter sur lui. Je le reconnais, il a tenté de m'empêcher de me rendre aux orcs lors de notre voyager jusqu'ici. Dans une autre vie.

Rînmalthen me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je le retrouve devant son cheval, et je tente d'ignorer les sifflements de mes rivales qui tentent encore tant bien que mal de le ramener vers elles, bien qu'il ne leur ait jamais accordé d'attention. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles peuvent bien attendre encore de lui. Mais enfin...

"Nous y voilà..." il dit, l'expression impénétrable.

Je ne dis rien. Ma main se retrouve sur sa poitrine, là où ma tête se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Son indexe soulève mon menton. Il me sourit.

"Tente de ne pas les rendre fous." il glisse

Je ris, comprenant que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

"Tu me connais."

Puis il prend une expression plus sérieuse.

"Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi."

"Si toi aussi tu me le promets."

Il colle son front au mien et fait glisser ses doigts dans mon dos. Se séparer à nouveau de moi est cruel, mais il n'a pas le choix. Le devoir...

"Ecris-moi dès ton arrivée." je murmure

"Je le ferais. Et sois prudente. Ta position t'attire désormais des ennemis insoupçonnés dont la férocité n'est rien à comparer avec de simples racontars. Tu dois me promettre de ne faire confiance à personne."

"J'ai survécue jusqu'aujourd'hui, dix ans dans cette jungle politique ne me fait pas peur." j'argue, consciente que je devrais avoir peur.

Il me sourit.

"Ma brave Adaneth." il dit en posant un baiser sur mon front.

Puis, il grimpe sur son cheval et me regarde une dernière fois.

"Au-revoir, Ithilnîn."

"Au-revoir, mon amour." je souffle, alors que ma diligence se met en marche.

Le cheval de Galadh est passé à ma gauche sans que ce dernier ne se retourne, conscient des regards sur lui. Il est droit, fier, digne de Rînmalthen. Je suis fière de mon fils. Je ramène mes deux mains à ma poitrine, et moi aussi observée, je sèche mes yeux aussi vite qu'ils se sont remplis. La cour se vite petit à petit, alors que je regarde le dernier cheval disparaître sur le pont, derrière les derniers arbres devant le Palais. Mon coeur se serre violemment.

Soudain, une présence qui ne m'est habituellement pas agréable se fait sentir à ma droite.

"Dites-moi que j'ai fais le bon choix." je souffle

Thranduil prend une grande inspiration et marque une courte pause, avant de dire:

"Il aurait été au pire un roi, au mieux un écuyer."

Je tourne un regard interrogateur vers lui et le vois sourire.

"Vous avez agis pour le mieux. Allons, changez-moi cette expression, on se croirait à un enterrement." il ajoute.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment prendre cet elfe. Il est déroutant. Absolument déroutant. Mais je vais devoir le déchiffrer, et vite, parce que cette cour ne me fera pas de cadeaux pendant les dix années à venir. Je vais être mise à l'épreuve et humiliée, mais je dois faire honneur à ma famille.

Thranduil s'est avancé, et a marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de faire demi- tour et de me tendre la main. Je souffle un bon coup, et c'est déterminée que je la prends.

 _Bon ben...c'est parti._


	26. Chapter 26

**Bon, Mily le sait, je traverse une période de syndrome de la page blanche très cruelle. Du genre, je ne vois plus du tout Hana quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois plus l'écriture, je ne vois que le stresse des exams.**

 **Enfin bon j'ai quand même pu vous pondre un truc à peu près potable, mais alors…ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose. Sauf une prise de conscience à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même mes chatons !**

 **Chapitre 25**

La première semaine est la pire. La peur et l'angoisse me rongent comme la maladie, à deux doigts de me rendre folle. Et s'il y avait après tous des orcs qui avaient réussi à pénétrer la foret? Et s'ils avaient pas un mystère quelconque décidé de contourner la forêt et seraient arrivé trop près des Monts?

Gwirith a été d'un secours sans pareil pour moi. Je me sentais partir, et elle s'est chargée de me ramener sur les railles, parfois plus rudement qu'elle le devrait. Mais ça marche. Je ne vais pas dire que tout va pour le mieux, mais je suis tellement occupée à...m'occuper l'esprit que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de me ronger les sangs pour eux.

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore reçu de message?" je m'agace encore une fois dans mon bain.

"Parce que le voyage avec une telle délégation dure trois semaines. Vous aurez au mieux une lettre dans un mois." me dit Gwirith avec patience

"Un mois? Mais tu as dit trois semaine?"

"Un mois s'il devait arriver quelque imprévu..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Sur une route aussi sûre il ne peut rien leur arriver, non?"

"Si vous êtes aussi sûre que les routes sont sécurisée, pourquoi paniquez-vous?" elle ajoute d'une voix sereine.

"Parce que tu viens d'énoncer les mots "quelque imprévu", et que ça ne présage rien de bon!"

"Je pensais à la neige, où à un autre voyage d'une autre délégation qu'ils croiseraient et leur demanderait une escorte. Ou tout une longue liste de raisons bénignes qui ne nécessitent pas que vous vous mettiez dans des états pareils."

Oui, elle a raison. Ne pas paniquer, tout va bien, mon fils va bien, mon fiancé va bien, c'est moi qui vais mal. Je respire un bon coup et tente de me détendre alors qu'elle entreprend un massage aux huiles. Je suis tellement stressée ces derniers temps que l'exercice simple d'ouvrir mon poing me prend un long moment de réflexion.

"Que comptez-vous faire de votre journée?" elle demande pour faire la conversation.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, j'allais lui répondre que j'allais chasser avec Galadh. Parce que c'est ce que je faisais lorsqu'il me manquait, il me suffisait d'aller frapper à la porte d'à côté. Une vif piqûre à la poitrine me rappel que je suis seule.

"Probablement la bibliothèque." je marmonne

Quoi de mieux que les livres? Galadh aussi aimait la bibliothèque.

"Que souhaitez-vous porter?" elle demande, après le bain.

"Fais au mieux." je marmonne toujours.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et me propose la robe que Rînmalthen affectionne le plus dans ma garde robe. Aïe.

"Pas celle là"

"La quelle dans ce cas?" elle demande, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

"J'en sais rien, juste pas celle là!" je m'énerve.

Oh et puis j'en ai marre des robes! Je la bouscule et prends une tunique et un pantalon, la bonne vieille sape de soldat. Elle me regarde avec un regard réprobateur, mais ne dit rien. De toutes façons je ne compte pas me montrer en publique. Je les enfile et me tresse rapidement les cheveux.

"De quoi j'ai l'air?" je demande en tournant sur moi-même.

"Est-ce que je dois être sincère?" elle dit dans un petit rire.

"Tu pourrais faire semblant"

"Vous êtes ravissantes, Demoiselle" elle expire

Je ris et lui envoie un foulard sur le visage. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Il faut que je sorte.

"Ne m'attends pas tôt ce soir. Et je ne dînerais probablement pas."

"Vous savez quand vous me dites cela de bon matin je passe une journée affreuse à essayer d'imaginer dans quoi vous allez vous jeter." elle dit la mine inquiète.

"Je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour moi." je dis en lui tendant un doigt autoritaire.

"Pour cela il aurait fallut que vous ne m'adressiez jamais la parole." elle dit en se penchant pour ramasser la pagaille que j'ai mis sur le sol.

Je vais pour l'aider. Elle se relève en soupirant fortement.

"Vous voyez, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes trop prévenante, trop pleine d'empathie pour le monde qui vous entour et ensuite vous souffrez de vois les gens vous aimer et vouloir prendre soin de vous."

Je me relève et met les mains sur les hanches.

"Je te signale, Gwirith que c'est exactement ce que mon fils aime chez moi, et je ne vais pas m'excuser pour une chose aussi humaine que la compassion! A ce soir!" je claque en repartant plus fort que ce que je voulais.

La forêt me fait plus de bien que je ne m'y attendais. En fait je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point cela me manquait. J'ai passé presque deux semaines enfermée dans mes appartements à faire des allers-retours entre la bibliothèque que Thranduil a fait amener dans mon petit salon comprenant mon amour des livres. Et je me félicite intérieurement de n'être pas allée à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais probablement pas survécu à un jour de plus enfermée.

Je marche, longtemps. Je me sors vite de mes pensées quand je vois où mes pas me mènent. La cabane au milieu de la prairie semble me narguer au loin. Non, je n'irais pas. Je ne suis pas sortie pour cela. Il semblerait que où que j'aille mon environnement s'acharne à me rappeler ce que je cherche à oublier. Mais je ne peux pas oublier, juste cacher dans un coin de ma tête. Et je sais que tant que je n'aurais rien reçu, je ne serais pas tranquille.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas me laisser dépérir. Mais vivre ma vie me semble sans intérêt. Je peux tout aussi bien me prélasser longtemps dans les bains à peigner la chevelure blonde de Valiel du bout des doigts et à écouter Eäriel remettre les filles à leur place quand elles me poseront des questions osées sur ma vie. Mais je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie, parce que ce n'est pas moi. Cette cité a tenté de me faire plier à un modèle qui ne me ressemble pas et a faillit me faire perdre ce pourquoi mon coeur bat: ma liberté. Et en plus de cela elle m'a volé de précieux moments avec mon fils dont je ressent l'absence encore plus durement de jour en jour. Je crains pour lui, je crains pour eux et je crains pour moi ici avec Thranduil sur mes talons sans jamais vraiment se montrer. J'ai assuré à Rînmalthen que je ne crains plus rien avec lui, mais je sais moi même que sans plus aucun concurrent dans les parages, il pourra avoir ma totale attention.

Je ne sais ce qu'il cherche réellement en m'invitant chaque soir à le rejoindre, et je ne sais ce qu'il pense quand chaque soir je décline. Mais ça ne le dissuade pas de recommencer tout en m'ignorant la journée. Je ne suis pas plus avancée que le jour du grand départ. Je ne comprends toujours rien à cet homme. Gwirith continu de me mettre en garde et de prendre mes distances avec lui, ne pas lui donner de raisons de croire que je puisse un intérêt quelconque pour ses attentions. Je déteste quand elle me dit ça, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment celle qui l'incite à venir me voir. Je ne cherche pas son attention, je ne cherche même pas à ce qu'il se rappel de mon existence, mais il persiste. J'ai pensé à céder histoire qu'il se calme, mais ce serait comme trahir Rînmalthen une seconde fois, alors qu'il m'a de nouveau accordé sa confiance. Je ne veux plus de décevoir.

Je finis par revenir à la cabane. Je ne sais où je pourrais passer mes heures d'errance sinon. Je retiens ma main quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir, le coeur battant. Je m'attendrais presque à les voir là, m'attendant avec le sourire, riant, m'appelant. Je n'entends que le grincement de la porte et le vent qui entre en courant d'air par la petite fenêtre que je l'ai aidé à poser. Je ferme le battant qu'il a dû oublier comme cela la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Je trouve ses outils posés dans un coin poussiéreux. Il a finit les murs et la toiture. Je ne l'ai pas vue comme cela la dernière fois. Un semblant de cheminée a été bricolée, et au dessus, le tableau de Rînmalthen trône, tendre et lumineux, comme l'unique source de chaleur. Une larme roule sur ma joue, alors que je revois le sourire de Galadh pour la première fois depuis son départ. Finalement, je suis bien ici. Cette cabane est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Un havre de paix où je peux penser, lire, bricoler sans attendre qui que ce soit.

C'est en effet ma seule destination les semaines qui suivent. Je part tôt le matin, je reviens pour mes instructions, puis j'y retourne le soir et dîne seule. Au bout de la troisième semaine, je suis en train d lire dans la cabane, assise sur une couverture, quand j'entends des pas devant la porte. Pourtant, j'étais sûre de m'être faite discrète. J'attends encore quelques instants, avant d'entendre trois coups distincts à la porte. Je me lève et peste contre moi en me rendant compte que j'ai oublié mon poignard. Je prends la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, et c'est avec un marteau que j'ouvre sur le visage balafré de Celon.

"Du calme, mon amie. Ce n'est que moi." il rit en me voyant faire une tête de meurtrière.

Je souffle de soulagement et le fait entrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, j'aurais pu te fracasser la tête sans le vouloir."

"Je savais que je te trouverais là." il sourit et sort un papier blanc de sa poche."Gwirith m'a dit que tu as reçu ceci en début d'après-midi. J'ai pensé que tu serais contente de la lire."

Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre ce que c'est et l'arrache de ses mains avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Le papier est doux et épais. Mais je reconnaîtrais cette écriture entre mille.

"Galadh..."

"Il semblerait qu'il t'ai obéit. Ils sont arrivé avec quatre jours d'avance, ils n'ont presque pas fait de halte."

"Ils doivent être exténués."

"Mais ils sont en sécurité. Et en vie." me dit Celon avec un sourire entendu.

Je le lui rends.

"Bien, je te laisse à tes lecture, j'ai une relève à organiser. Ne tarde pas trop pour rentrer. Ou tu souhaite m'accompagner?"

Je regarde la petite cabane. Je suis restée ici trop longtemps.

"J'arrive." je dis en prenant les livres que j'ai apporté avec moi. Je m'enroule dans ma cape et lui passe devant.

"C'est un de tes défauts, tu sais?" il dit en me regardant du coin du l'oeil, alors que nous marchons.

"Comment ça?"

"Tu reste trop longtemps coincée dans le passé. Tu n'arrive plus à aller de l'avant, et tu ne progresse pas autant que tu le devrais."

Je baisse la tête, comprenant de quoi il parle.

"Je n'arrive pas à les oublier."

"Personne ne te demande d'oublier, Hana. Mais tu t'es arrêtée de vivre aussitôt qu'ils ont traversé le pont. Sois honnête avec toi-même, tu te dois bien ça."

Oh il m'énerve à vouloir me faire des leçons de vie! Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui de ce que je dois faire ? De ce que je traverse ?

« Tu es vraiment agaçant parfois. C'est affligent… »

Il garde son sourire tout en regardant droit devant lui.

« Tu sais, avant que tu n'arrives de nulle part dans notre camp et ne me poignarde avec une lame de morghul, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de protéger qui que ce soit. Je suppose qu'il allait de même pour Hîr Conui, mais tes manières bizarres et la façon innocente et pure que tu avais de regarder le monde m'a poussé à me dire que tu serais tôt ou tard un danger pour toi-même ou pour autrui. »

Je marmonne dans ma barbe. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sentimentalisme, jamais fait preuve d'une quelconque faiblesse de ce côté-là devant moi. Et là il me dit que je suis devenue sa protégée ? Ressaisi-toi bon sang de bois !

« Mais avec Galadh, tu as acquis plus de force de volonté que je ne l'espérais lors de nos entraînement clandestins. I la fait de toi une femme, et toi, tu en as fait un petit homme. Tu as plus de mérite que tu ne veux bien te l'accorder. »

"Une concession. Tu fais des progrès, capitaine!" je plaisante.

"Il m'arrive très souvent d'être gentil!"

"Mppff! Tu en parles comme une habitude. Ne te lance pas trop de fleurs, tu pourrais y croire." je ris

"Tu me provoque, Firiel!" il dit en dégainant.

"C'est contradictoire de sortir ton épée pour me prouver que tu es un gars sympa. Et c'est très déséquilibré, je n'ai rien pour me défendre."

Il sort une deuxième épée et me la tend.

"Je n'ai plus le temps pour ces bêtises." je dis en le dépassant.

"Mais ça fait tellement longtemps! Et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais encore à tuer dans les semaines à venir, avec le départ de Hîr Rînmalthen!" il se plaint comme une enfant.

"Tu es fatigant, Celon...D'accord, mais ensuite on rentre et je lis ma lettre."

Pour toute réponse, il sourit et me met en garde. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avant d'en faire de même. La dague qu'il m'a donnée est légère, et très facile à manier, contrairement à celles que Hîr Elrond m'a offertes. Je la fait jouer avec mon poignet, et comprends que le capitaine de la garde royale a besoin de légèreté pour agir. Je taquine sa lame en premier. Il tente une parade et je l'esquive. Une autre parade et je frappe sa lame pour la baisser et avance pour lui frapper le rein et l'envoyer contre un arbre. Mon coude craque douloureusement, et ce simple effort me fait haleter. Les bains et ma vie tranquille au palais m'ont rouillée. Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration, alors que je masse mon coude. Il se retourne, le regard brillant. Il s'éclate!

"Allons, princesse! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?" il me taquine.

"Je ne suis pas une princesse!"

"Non, tu es Dame Hana de Bar-en-Draug. Pas plus enviable." il rit.

"Je t'en foutrais..." je grogne.

Et je repars, lui tentant de lui frapper les jambes, mais il sait de quoi je suis capable, sa réplique est adaptée. Un peu trop adaptée. Il retourne mon bras et me fait lâcher la dague. Puis, il dessert sa prise autour de mon poignet. Il ne veut pas me faire de mal. Contrairement à Rînmalthen qui fait tout pour me pousser à bout, cet imbécile ne fait que me protéger.

"Je ne suis pas une princesse!" je cris

Je lui envoi un coup dans les jambes un poing dans les côtes, et lui tourne le poignet dans son dos, un fois qu'il est tombé à genoux. Je suis allée trop vite pour lui et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réplique. Je ris, bien qu'essoufflée, et il gémit alors que je raffermi ma prise. Il ne se débat pas.

"Tu ne vas pas répondre?" je souris en poussant encore dans son dos.

Il grogne et souffle un bon coup, avant de se retourner avec sa force herculéenne et de me plaquer sur le sol, ses cheveux noirs chatouillant mon visage.

"Je ne suis pas un princesse, Celon. Ni une petite chose fragile que l'on protège. Il serait temps que toi et Finn vous en rendez-compte."

 _Et le roi aussi, ce ne serait pas du luxe._

Je suis contente de le voir sourire.

"Tu aimes tu battre contre de vrais adversaires? Comme ce jour aux arènes où tu as mis Conui Rînmalthen a terre avec un cheville foulée."

"Il ne m'a pas épargné non plus." je souris.

Il se relève et m'aide à me relever aussi.

"Tu es devenue forte. Tu as toujours été très forte."

Le voilà admiratif, maintenant!

"Bon! On rentre? J'ai faim et je dois lire ce que mon fils m'a écrit!" je dis avec le coeur sur le point d'exploser. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps lever de seau marqué d'une tête de loup, et lire le contenu.

J'avance dix bons mètres avant de me rendre compte que Celon n'a pas suivi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu f..." je commence avant de vois l'expression de son visage.

Il fermé, concentré. Il a senti quelque chose. Je me suis vraiment émoussée. Je me concentre, et jette un regard circulaire, et étends mon écoute. Les oiseaux. Le court de l'eau. Une respiration sifflante. Un grognement. Je me fige, le souffle coincé dans ma poitrine.

Un orc.

Je jette un regard interrogateur à Celon qui me répond par une injonction silencieuse de ne pas bouger. Quoi, alors il veut tout tout seul?

"Oh, ne sois pas radin!" je m'exaspère, donnant à l'orc notre position.

Celon me fusil du regard et fait trois grand pas vers moi pour m'enguirlander. Il a peine formé un mot que je lui prends une dague et me retourne vers la bête immonde sortie des fourrés. Il hurle et frappe aveuglément, rendu fou par la magie ancestrale de la forêt. Il me suffit de me pousser pour qu'il se mange un arbre et je le finis d'un coup dans la jugulaire. Son sang noir gicle aussitôt sur mes vêtements et mon visage. Je m'éloigne et le laisse gesticuler sur le sol, me maudissant de son regard fou et cruel. Je souris et lui écrase la tête sous ma botte dans la terre encore boueuse des pluies des derniers jours. Je secoue la dague et l'essuie sur le cadavre de l'orc, crachant de sang qui est entré dans ma bouche. Je tends l'arme à Celon, et je m'arrête dans mon élan. Il me dévisage d'une manière bizarre, comme si je n'étais plus moi. Une machine sans coeur.

"Quoi?" je demande.

Il ne répond pas et reprend son arme avant de la ranger. Il ne me quitte toujours pas des yeux. Ce que j'y vois maintenant m'énerve vraiment.

"Arrêtes ça et parle, Celon!"

"Tu...que t'es-t-il arrivé?" il dit, un élan de pitié faisant trembler sa lèvre déformée par sa cicatrice.

Je m'éloigne, alors qu'il veut poser une main sur mon épaule.

"Je croyais t'avoir dis que je ne voulais pas en parler!"

"Tu n'as rien dit." il dit en me regardant plus intensément, réellement inquiet.

"Je te le dis maintenant. Je ne ferais pas ça, pas maintenant. Ca suffit, je dois rentrer avant que Thranduil ne me cherche."

Il ne tique même pas au caractère irrévérencieux de mes paroles envers son roi. Il me rattrape vite et marche au même pas que moi.

"Tu devras en parler un jour où l'autre." il dit comme une promesse.

"Tu peux toujours attendre. Ecoutes..." je dis en pilant net, ce qui le fait reculer de quelques pas pour être à mon niveau. "Je suis dans une période où je fais le deuil de la présence de tout ce qui a été bon dans ma vie, et je dois admettre que ta présence et celle de Finn dans ce palais m'aide beaucoup, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à me replonger là dedans. Tu comprends?"

Il acquiesce, la pitié dans son regard toujours présente. Je soupire de frustration et reprends la marche.

"Et tu dois reparler au Roi pour renforcer la sécurité aux frontières. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Rînmalthen dans son voyage, mais ça n'a pas marché du tout!" je dis avec force.

Je l'entends soupirer fortement et me suivre. Le chemin de retour se passe dans le calme, ponctué une fois de temps à autres de mes jurons quand je bute contre une racine ou me prend une branche basse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me demande de raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Qu'on me demande des détails, des éclaircissements sur ce que l'on m'a fait. La provenance de ces hideuses cicatrices. Sauf Rînmalthen et Tanan. Les deux seuls à comprendre que cette horreur ne me laisse pas de répit. Je ne suis pas prête à raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé, même cinq ans plus tard. J'ai appris à m'habituer à ces regards de pitié, de compassion. Mais pas de la part de mes amis. Et certainement pas de la part de Celon. Le voir me plaindre ouvertement m'a mise dans une rage noire. Il a été un modèle pour moi pendant quelques temps, je ne peux pas le voir aussi faible. Lui qui n'a pas hésité à tuer de sang froid pour me sauver d'un viol. A moins...

L'évidence me frappe tellement fort que je pile net et me retourne, me prenant la poitrine ferrée de Celon.

"C'est toi!"

Il ne comprend pas et me regarde comme si des oreilles d'âne me poussaient.

"Cela fait deux heures que nous marchons ensemble, Hana..."

Je me serais giflée tant c'était évident tout ce temps. Je regarde l'idiot heureux en face de moi à deux doigts de prendre ma température.

"C'est toi le fiancé..." je continue.

"Tu commence à me faire peur, Hana."

"Comme je suis contente pour toi!" je souris en lui sautant au cou.

"Lâches-moi!" il grogne en m'éloignant.

"Tu as une chérie...et tu ne m'en as pas parlé! Petit cachotier! Je me disais que le trésorier faisait une tête bizarre depuis quelques temps."

Il semble comprendre et blêmit en quelques secondes. Il me saisit les mains et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu dois me promettre que rien ne sortira de ta bouche devant qui que ce soit!" il glisse entre les dents.

"Quoi? Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle! Finn doit le savoir, non?"

"Non! Et je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée à cette conclusion, mais elle est vraie en partie, et personne ne doit savoir quoi que ce soit à propos d'une relation quelconque entre moi et Eäriel..."

"Alors tu l'appelles par son nom?" je minaude.

"Ne te moques pas de moi!" il siffle.

Je comprends alors que c'est sérieux. Sa panique ne laisse pas de place au doute. Il est amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

"Oh, Celon..."

"C'est toi qui vient de me faire une scène parce que tu ne veux pas de ma pitié. Permets-moi de te retourner la politesse."

Il souffre...il souffre de ne pouvoir être avec elle. Je comprends, en raison de ce que je vis en ce moment.

"Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Hana. J'ai moi aussi des problèmes à gérer, tout comme la totalité des personnes de ce Palais, dont le roi. Apprends à en faire abstraction en publique."

Je reçois sa remarque comme un coup en plein visage. Ais-je été si peu discrète sur mes états d'âmes ces derniers temps? Oui. Je suis obligée de l'admettre, mes absences répétées ont été fortement remarquées et interprétées par ceux qui ont prit l'habitude de me voir. Les Dames, les Nobles, le Roi...plus aucun doute n'est possible sur la raison pour laquelle je me suis terrées entre les bois et mes appartements. J'ai soudainement très honte de moi. Je me suis comportée comme la petite fille que je ne voulais plus être, la fille faible que je ne souhaitais pas devenir dans ce Palais. Je fais honte à mon fils et à moi même.

Je baisse la tête, alors qu'il passe devant moi. L'issue de cette sortie aura au moins eu pour effet de nous mettre d'accord: le silence est préférable à nos disputes. Avant qu'on ne se retrouve à dire des choses que l'on regrettera plus tard.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chère Maman,_

Oh, ça commence bien! Il a gardé son français!

 _Je t'écris comme promis à mon arrivée dans la demeure de mon tuteur et Seigneur, à Bar-en-Draug. Tout est tellement grand ici. Et tellement différent de la vie que nous avions au Palais._

 _Mais la mémoire de Maître Fingrustui n'a pas flanché. Il y avait un véritable mur de hêtres avant notre arrivée dans la maison. J'ai peur de me perdre, tellement qu'il y a des chemins différents pour accéder au château. C'est une très grande maison doit y avoir presque autant de chambres qu'au Palais. Mais je crois qu'elles sont moins grandes._

Un détail qu'il faudra éviter de mentionner au Roi si je ne veux pas qu'il gonfle la poitrine comme le coq fier qu'il est.

 _J'ai vu une grande cour au centre, tu sais, un peu comme la cour principale du palais, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de chevals._

"Chevaux...c'est chevaux, Gal. J'ai vraiment délaissé tes cours, mon grand."

 _A la place, au milieu, il y a un grand bassin, avec une fontaine comme une sculpture de femme elfe qui tient une jarre d'eau sur son épaule. Elle est tellement belle! Maman, il y a une autre statue dans la salle commune devant les chambres des invités, et elle te ressemble tellement! Sauf qu'elle ressemble à une femme des Hommes. Et elle a le même collier que celui de ta Maman Aya._

Une statue? Pour moi? Mon coeur se serre de tendresse envers cet homme qui a tout fait pour ne pas m'oublier, jusqu'à me placer vers les chambres.

 _Et les écuries! Elles sont derrière le château, et les chevaux sont tellement grands, et ils sont tous noirs! Le tiens est le plus beau, Maman. Il est grand et a une étoile entre les yeux. Il est presque aussi grand qu'Aglareb._

"Il m'a réservé un cheval? Dès maintenant?"

 _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, Maman. Je veux juste te dire que je suis bien arrivé et que tout va bien. Ma chambre est grande et je connais déjà presque tous mes précepteurs, comme Hîr Rînmalthen n'aura plus beaucoup de temps à m'accorder. Je suis contente de ma vie ici. Je n'ai pas le droit de vois la chambre que tu auras ici, parce que celle de Hîr Conui est juste à côté comme vous serez mariés quand tu viendras nous rejoindre._

 _J'ai hâte d'entendre de tes nouvelles, Maman. Dors et mange bien, et ne t'attires plus d'ennuis avec le Roi._

 _Je t'aime fort._

 _Galadh_

C'est court, mais tellement libérateur. Je respire le papier dans l'espoir fou d'y retrouver l'odeur de mon fils. Tout ce que j'ai c'est une odeur boisée l'effluve d'encre qu'il a utilisé. Je m'en fiche cela me suffit pour l'instant. C'est forte de cela que je me dirige vers la salle de toilette. J'ai demandé à Gwirith de me laisser cette nuit. Elle doit croire que je me morfondrais à nouveau dans mon lit ou vers ma nouvellement acquise bibliothèque.

Je prends un bain rapide et prends une robe bleu pâle que Dame Celebrian m'a offerte et que j'affectionne particulièrement pour son efficacité pour attirer l'oeil et capter l'attention (en temps normal je l'aurais déchirée et jetée par la fenêtre, mais c'est un cadeau). Et en plus elle me donne bonne mine. Je l'enfile et vais pour me coiffer. C'est tellement simple que je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je perds des minutes aussi précieuses à juste laisser une autre femme le plaisir de s'occuper de moi.

Je sors et ferme la porte. Mon coeur se sert en passant devant la porte de Gal, qui n'est plus la porte de Gal, mais ça reste une porte qui avait un rapport avec Gal...j'ai mal à la tête. Je marche à pas mesurés vers les grands escaliers, et à mesure que j'avance, les rires et les bruits de vie prennent de l'ampleur. Mon coeur bat fort, et je ne peu m'empêcher de grimacer légèrement à l'idée de me jeter à nouveau dans la cage aux lions, et cette fois sans filets.

"Hanawen!"

Eäriel s'approche de moi avec un sourire sincère. Elle est entourée de ses amies habituelles, et elles me tirent dans leur salon, attendant de moi que je leur livre mon ressenti et mes émotions les plus profondes. Je leur donne ce qu'elles attendent de moi. Car c'est ça la vie en société à Eryn Galen. Nous sommes des Dames, notre vie ne nous appartient plus, à partir de la seconde où notre pied franchit le pas de la grande Porte des Elfes. Je suis une pièce conséquente de la collection du roi et il partage avec le peuple, son canari en cage. Je dois faire ce que je suis sensée faire, les distraire.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le mariage nous sépare. Mon Dieu comme j'ai hâte.

Une grande silhouette à cheveux blonds entre dans la salle, attirée par les rires des demoiselles. Il a dû entendre que je suis de retour. Je ne suis même pas angoissée, et je ne montre rien parce que je ne ressens rien. Ni ressentiment, ni compassion, ni même l'envie de lui tirer les cheveux. Je souris à une plaisanterie de Valiel et laisse Nimiel prendre une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts pour admirer mes boucles inexistante dans cette race. Et c'est tout naturellement que je commence à sentir le métier rentrer. Je sais qu'il me cherche du regard. Je ne suis pas avec les nobles, ce qui aurait été mon premier choix. Mais il ne le voit pas encore. Il croise soudainement mon regard, de l'étonnement et une pointe d'amusement dans son expression. Je le salut d'un bref signe de tête et il en fait de même avant de rejoindre son conseiller et les Nobles, pour des discussions ennuyeuses, maintenant que ses prestigieux invités sont partis.

J'ai reçu la semaine dernière une lettre du seigneur Glorfindel m'indiquant sa sympathie face au départ trop abrupte de trois de mes appuis ici. Il me dit que lui et le seigneur Elrond seront plus qu'heureux de m'accueillir si je décidais de quitter Eryn Galen. Ah, si seulement il savait comme parfois je regrette mon choix de quitter Imaldris. Notre choix, à Rînmalthen et à moi, comme tout était simple et facile. Là-bas, il n'était le Commandant d'aucune armée et le seigneur de rien d'autre que de sa propre volonté. Et moi, j'étais libre d'aller et venir, de rire avec lui, de passer mes journées à me battre et discuter avec lui.

Mais redescends sur terre, Hana ! Je n'ai jamais eus le choix, et lui non plus. Cette impression de liberté a été orchestrée depuis Eryn Galen et par celui-là même qui hantait mes rêves. J'y ai repensé, sans le vouloir. Je crois que lui aussi. Il n'avait pas des rêves, non mais des sentiments déplacés et incongrus. Et il a voulu me faire venir pour les vérifier. Parce qu'on ne peut pas désirer une personne qu'on a à peine entrevue après la mort de son géniteur, n'est-ce pas ? Encore moins si cette dernière est celle qui a causé la mort de tant d'entre eux par le simple fait de respirer le même air qu'eux, sur des terres hostiles. Je crois que c'est exactement contre cela que Dame Galadriel me mettait en garde. Et je n'ai pas su ni voir ni comprendre, car j'étais trop obnubilée par mon fils et son tuteur. Ces rêves ont une raison. Et elle me fait peur. Mon regard croise encore une fois brièvement celui, brulant comme de la lave du roi. Je ne dois plus penser à cela, maintenant. Je suis fiancée, et mon preux chevalier reviendra bientôt. Avant que le grand dragon ne me dévore toute crue.


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut salut!**

 **Je vous ai manqué? Oui moi aussi vous m'avez manqués!**

 **J'ai passé une semaine de OUF! Littéralement entre les exams le boulot et ma vie sociale (qui n'en est pas vraiment une), je n'ai qu'à peine eus le temps d'écrire. Et je suis encore entrain de subir les affres de cette saloperie de page blanche! Enfin bref!**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.**

 **Je vous aime fort mes chatons!**

 **Chapitre 26**

28 Août 3443 SA

« Vous ennuierais-je ? »

Je relève la tête brusquement de la table et tente de redonner un peu de vitalité à ma voix.

« Non…pas du tout, tout va bien ! »

Mon tuteur soupire lourdement et se pince l'arête du nez. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment je me suis dit que son cour je vaux que je reste éveillée à l'écouter déblatérer sur la a gestion et l'économie d'Eryn Galen.

« Il faut que vous compreniez, ma Dame, que le roi vient me demander des compte à la fin de chacune de nos sessions. Et pas seulement à moi, mais chacune des personnes chargées de votre éducation. Dans à peine moins d'une décennie, vous devrez être capable de diriger un des domaines les plus prestigieux de cette terre. Vous envoyer ainsi sans la moindre protection intellectuelle serait insensé, et dangereux pour les réputations du roi, de votre promis, ainsi que celle que vous tentez vainement de vous forger. »

Je soupire et me masse les sourcils.

« Pardonnez-moi, Herion. Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis. »

Et c'est vrai. C'est le tuteur le plus gentil et le plus impliqué dans mon éducation qui m'ait été assigné depuis le départ de ma famille pour les terres du sud. D'abord, il y a eu Brimor qui n'a jamais caché son aversion à mon égard jusqu'à ce qu'il m'insulte alors que le roi venait à l'improviste pour voir l'avancé de mon éducation. Heureusement, il n'a pas vu mon point s'écraser dans la figure de ce dernier la semaine précédente. Ensuite, il y a eu Palen…qui aurait préféré enseigner à un orc plutôt qu'à l'intrigante qui a volé Hîr Conui à sa sœur (oui la même qui peste dans le vide aux bains. Il n'a pas fait long feu. Et finalement, Herion s'est porté volontaire. Un ami proche du roi…ça en dit long…

Je me concentre un peu plus sur les notes que j'ai prises et qui ont été épargnées par la salive qui a coulé pendant mon demi-sommeil. Je ne retrouve plus ma plume…où est-ce que j'ai bien pu…

Un poing claque sur la table. Cette fois il a pris une expression plus dure et déterminée.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Hanawen… » il a prononcé mon nom comme s'il buvait du jus de citron « J'ai été dépêché par Sa Majesté pour vous offrir ce qu'aucune des Dames présentes dans cette cour ne peut se vanté d'avoir étudier. Vous devez devenir un chef d'Etat avant que votre fiancé ne revienne. Ne me faites pas regretté qu'il n'ait pas choisi Dame Siryë. Pensez à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'une occasion pareille. » il assène, conscient de l'effet de ses paroles sur moi.

Il a bien raison. Cette vipère et ses copines auraient vendu leur âme pour avoir la chance de plaire un tout petit peu plus à Rînmalthen. Et moi j'ai tout ceci sur un plateau d'argent, tout ce qui peut faire de moi la première Dame à avoir un réel rôle à jouer sur cette Terre, et je gâche tout. Herion claque son livre pour le refermer et le range dans son étagère.

« Je vous laisse, je vois bien que vous êtes lasse. Nous reprendrons demain, et j'attends de vous que vous soyez plus réactive. Bonne journée, ma Dame. » il dit en s'inclinant.

« Bonne journée, Herion. » je dis, encore sonnée par son attitude.

Ce ne sont pas ses habitudes. Il est d'un tempérament calme, plus calme et doux que Finn si c'est possible. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a plus de deux mille ans. Mais je comprends bien le but de son inquiétude envers mon attitude détachée. Je suis trop relâchée compte tenu de ce qui deviendra mon pouvoir et mon devoir. La vérité c'est que ça me fait peur. Ca veut surtout dire que si mon future époux venait à s'absenter ou à disparaître, je serais la seule à même de prendre les commandes de notre domaine, voir de siéger auprès du roi lors du conseil centenaire qui est tenu dans son palais. Il doit avoir lieu dans dix ans exactement, et je dois y faire une apparition pour assurer le monde que je trônerais aux côtés du grand Rînmalthen Ovorion, Seigneur de Bar-en-Draug et Commandant des Légion royales d'Eryn Galen. Ca prend beaucoup de place sur le papier et ça ne résume même pas sa personne.

Mais avant cela je dois apprendre à me tenir correctement, à m'exprimer comme une dame et à marcher comme une femme elfe. Ca va être drôle étant donné qu'elles sont toutes plus grandes que moi. Je suis plus grande que les femmes humaines, les femmes elfes me dépassent légèrement. En gros je dois mesurer la taille d'un homme normal (à peu près 1m75…heureuse je le suis), j'ai remarqué que mes robes me vont un peu mieux, presque à ma taille et Gwirith a dû en réajuster quelques unes.

Je retourne à pas lourd dans mes appartements et je retrouve Gwirith occupée à…

« Je peux revenir plus tard si je vous gêne… » je souris en voyant Eiliant s'éloigner d'elle, le rouge aux joues.

« Demoiselle ! » elle s'écrie en s'empressant de me faire une courte et confuse révérence.

« Je t'en prie, ne sois pas si gênée, je reviens plus tard. » je dis en m'éloignant, alors qu'elle essaye de m'empêcher de partir.

Je vais avoir droit à des tas d'excuses en rentrant plus tard. En vérité, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouvée enfermée à nouveau dans ma chambre. Je l'ai été pendant un mois, et j'ai passé un an à tenter de trouver le temps agréable en dehors de ses murs. Et j'ai finis par y arriver. En parti grâce à lui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il est très concerné par mon bien être.

« Eh bien, Hana, vous avez encore fait fuir un des meilleurs instructeurs de ce royaume. Dis-je en faire venir de votre monde pour que vous daigniez trouver intérêt dans leurs enseignements ? » plaisante Thranduil en me rejoignant sur un banc dans le jardin.

Je rougis. Jamais personne ne s'est assis sur ce banc avec moi depuis Rînmalthen. Il est rayonnant aujourd'hui, dégageant des rayonnements de sa superbe tout autour de lui. Il m'énerve sincèrement. Je ne sais toujours pas comment me comporter avec lui, car tout ce que je peux lui dire sera interprété comme une invitation et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, même s'il est une très agréable compagnie quand il le veut. Mai je n'arrive pas à lui faire la gueule longtemps. Il s'est très longuement et sincèrement excusé pour notre incident un an plus tôt dans mes appartements où il s'est retrouvé à m'étrangler contre un mur. Je suis tarée de passer outre. Mais il est tellement…je ne sais pas…

Mon Dieu que je suis faible…

« Herion est très patient, sûrement le seul que je veuille bien suivre. Si vous me l'enlevez, je crains de ne pouvoir plaire à Votre Majesté en compagnie de la Noblesse. » je souris en replongeant dans mon livre.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il vous conviendrait. Cependant je ne crois pas que sa présence seule vous suffise. Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup la Dame Eäriel. Je suppose que vos origines communes ont aidé à tisser des liens. »

« Vous voulez qu'elle devienne ma préceptrice ? » je demande, étonnée et aussi un peu soulagée.

Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler à mon amie lorsqu'elle est seule, et je suis sûre que nous avons beaucoup en commun en dehors de notre race. Je suis contente d'avoir une occasion de mieux la connaître.

« Eh bien je pensais que pour enseigner à une Dame comment se comporter en tant que telle, une autre Dame serait parfaite. Je suppose à votre sourire que cela vous ferait plaisir. » il dit, satisfait de ma réaction.

« Beaucoup, merci Majesté. » je dis en refermant mon livre.

« Par l'épée de Fingolfin je pensais que vous l'aviez finit il y a de cela des mois… » il dit, déconcerté de me voir encore une fois avec les aventures de Fingolfin entre les mains.

Je ris.

« Ses faits me fascinent, Majesté. Galadh a dû les lire des centaines de fois, et quant à moi, je ne m'en lasse jamais. Et sans vouloir vous offenser…une bonne lecture de temps à autres vous ferait le plus grand bien. » je dis en le voyant froncer les sourcils, encore une fois.

Il est très préoccupé, et stressé ces derniers temps. Je crois que cela a à voir avec une garnison complète de ses soldats aux frontières qui restent totalement muets à ses appels depuis une semaine. Il craint pour eux, pour ses frontières, et sans le dire, pour son peuple. Je sais qu'il doit penser que sous le règne de son père, ce genre d'incident ne serait jamais arrivé.

L'erreur est humaine…façon de parler.

« Mes lectures, ne sont certes pas distrayantes ces semaines-ci. Mais je ne vous ennuierais pas d'avantage avec les états d'âme d'un roi sans divertissement. » il grommèle en se levant.

Je le vois respirer l'air estival à plein poumon et exposer son visage aux rayons du soleil. La lumière se reflète sur sa peau comme sur de la neige. Ses cheveux glissent sur ses épaules alors qu'il lève un peu plus son visage. Il est tellement beau. Je me perds dans ma contemplation et me percute à son regard alors qu'il se retourne, un sourire sur le visage.

« Allons, Hana. Assez de lectures pour aujourd'hui ! Accompagnez-moi, je ne me rappelle plus de ma dernière promenade en votre compagnie. » il dit, avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Mais il faut encore que je travaille mes langues et … »

« Tentez-vous de vous défiler ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps j'évite soigneusement de me retrouver seule avec lui. Je sais que pendant longtemps je l'ai vu comme un dragon, un loup qui n'attend que la première occasion pour se jeter sur sa proie. Mais au fil des semaines et des mois, il s'est montré si patient, et à l'écoute. Il a tout simplement attendu que je sois prête à le rejoindre pour les dîners où nous n'étions même pas seuls. Il accède à chacune de mes demandes, même celles que je tais, et même Gwirith m'a dit que je n'avais certainement rien à craindre de notre roi. Mais une certaine angoisse, un je ne sais quoi dans son attitude et sa manière de me regarder me met mal à l'aise. Comme si je défiais les liens qui m'unissent à Rînmalthen. Et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de Thranduil, grand Dieu non ! Mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. A commencer par les commérages que Gwirith a fait taire sous peine de dénoncer une trahison, selon lesquels le roi a toujours dans ses appartements le dessin qu'il a fait de moi lors de ma première apparition. Je crains, et je sais que j'ai raison de craindre.

Mais je suis forte, et je sais me défendre. Et j'étoufferais ses attentes dans l'œuf.

« Bien, mais je dois revenir pour parler avec Dame Eäriel. Je préfèrerais le lui demander de vive voix. » je dis en me levant, abandonnant le livre sur le banc.

Il sourit légèrement et j'entends ce sourire s'élargir alors que je ne regarde plus.

Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas une erreur…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nous marchons quelques heures, discutons de tout et de rien. Principalement ce que j'ai acquis. Il me demande des nouvelles de Galadh et de son cousin, mais je gage à son ton qu'il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire de mon fiancé.

Rînmalthen m'écrit chaque semaine, ainsi que Galadh. Parfois ils mettent leurs lettres dans la même enveloppe, et m'envoient des dessins qui me prouvent que mon fils acquiert de plus en plus de capacités. Pour son anniversaire, il m'a envoyé un portrait de lui-même, et j'ai pu voir qu'un an a changé beaucoup de choses chez lui. Mais je dois le voir pour en prendre toute l'ampleur. C'est dans ces cas-là que Facebook et le téléphone manquent cruellement.

Enfin, Thranduil me parle de lui, de son royaume, de sa cour. Et je me sens d'humeur taquine.

« Toujours aucune Dame pour partager votre trône ? » je demande innocemment en ramassant une fleur.

Il me regarde, surprit et se demandant sûrement pourquoi je ramène ça sur le tapis, alors qu'on était si bien.

« Eh bien…non. Il ne me semble pas avoir de temps à consacrer à une Dame et les badinages ne sont pas ma priorité. » il dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Je l'ai énervé. Je ris en me rapprochant, lui offrant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Je décide de ne pas relever le fait qu'il n'ait pas le temps pour une Dame tout en me demandant de l'accompagner pour une promenade dans les bois. En sachant très bien que cette habitude n'est pas la nôtre.

« Vous semblez pensif ces derniers temps et j'ai pensé que peut-être une Dame avait retenu votre attention. »

Il accepte le bouquet et sourit cette fois. J'évite son regard tout en continuant de sourire.

« Vous pensez à une personne en particulier ? » il demande, se prêtant à mon jeu.

« Eh bien…mes premières pensées sont allées à Dame Siryë, puis je me suis souvenu qu'elle vendrait père et mère pour une place dans la famille royale, et ses efforts sont bien trop voyants pour que vous y prêtiez attention. Et vous ne voulez pas d'une opportuniste, je me trompe ? » je dis en marchant sereinement à ses côtés.

Il sourit, apparemment amusé par mon raisonnement. Il m'encourage d'un signe de tête.

« Puis vient la question de son clan. Je connais votre fierté et je pense qu'une femme elfe d'un rang inférieur au vôtre vous plairait autant que s'il s'agissait d'une fille des Hommes. » je l'entends ralentir le pas et souffler du nez. Ca ne lui plaît pas. Mais je continu : « Ce qui m'amène donc à penser que la future reine dois avoir les mêmes origines prestigieuses que vous. Et à ma connaissance, elles ne sont pas nombreuses à votre cour. Mais une seule possède assez d'esprit et de caractère pour supporter le poids d'une couronne et d'un époux aussi exigent que vous. » je souris en lui faisant face.

Il est inquiet quand à la tournure que prend la conversation, mais mon ton et mon enjouement le font sourire. Je le sais sensible à mon attitude bizarre, et au fond, tout tuer dans leur éducation stricte l'agace.

« Voulez-vous savoir qui ? » je souris

Il lève les yeux au ciel et demande :

« Qui donc, je me demande... »

Je souris. Depuis le temps que je la regarde observer le roi de loin et tenter (vainement il faut le dire) d'attirer son attention, je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose pour elle, mais aussi et surtout pour moi. Elle va l'occuper. Espérons simplement qu'il ne foute pas tout en l'air.

« Dame Hiris de la grande Maison de la Plume ! » (N/A : cette Maison existe réellement dans le Silmarillion au cas où vous vous demanderiez ce qui est arrivé à mon imagination)

Je vois son regard prendre différentes expressions avant de s'arrêter sur l'étonnement. Je le sais agacé. Blessé. Est-ce normal? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions liés d'une manière quelconque. Mais Rînmalthen a évoqué le dessin qu'il a conservé, et le livre qu'il a écrit pour se convaincre que j'étais réelle. Est-ce que je devrais voir ici un signe? Une raison de me sentir une fois de plus menacée par la spirale dans laquelle qui menace de m'engloutir sans même le vouloir? Ou peut-être qu'il le veut...

Je ne devrais pas l'encourager, lui donner l'espoir fou qu'un jour nous pourrions êtres proches, plus encore que nous le sommes déjà. Mais je dois savoir, si j'ai ceci en moi. Et pourquoi lutter contre quelque chose d'aussi innocent que la sympathie et la compassion qu'il m'inspirait les premiers temps ici. C'est un elfe compliqué, mais pas mauvais. Je le sais, je le connais assez pour le savoir. Et les remords que j'ai vu dans son regard durant les mois qui ont suivit son incartade me font croire que je peux de nouveau lui faire confiance. Il essai de renouer des liens, et je ne vais plus lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Même si je sais que s'il a pu aller jusqu'à m'étrangler pour étouffer ses émotions violentes, il ne peut pas me voir autrement que comme celle qui est prise par son cousin. Son fruit défendu. Mais il a promit qu'il ne me toucherait plus. Je veux croire que c'est un homme de parole.

"Qu'avez-vous écrit, exactement?" je demande, alors que le silence nous avait de nouveau assaillit.

Il semble déboussolé quelques instants, pas habitué à être interrogé sur deux sujets totalement différents (quoi que pas si différents que ça).

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Il ne me regard même pas dans les yeux. Il sait de quoi je parle, mais est gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

"Je veux parler de ce volume dont vous m'avez parlé lors de notre premier dîné ensemble." je dis, étudiant sa réaction à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Il a l'air content que je puisse me souvenir de ce dîné étant donné ce qu'il impliquait. Je souris en pensant à ma dispute avec Rînmalthen juste après. Pas la première et pas la dernière. Mais il semblerait que Thranduil soit le principal élément déclencheur de ces disputes.

"Ces écrits ne sont pas fait pour être lus. Il ne s'agit là que de simple recherches et théories plus absurdes et infertiles les unes que les autres." il rumine en fronçant ses magnifiques sourcils.

Je dois admettre que je suis impressionnée. Pour que le Seigneur Thranduil en personne admette que son travail est absurde et infertile, il doit réellement être touché et concerné par le sujet. La défaite en elle même n'est pas quelque chose que Sa Majesté des Rockstars aime à avoir sur son chemin. Mais quand elle persiste et qu'elle gagne la partie, il est encore plus frustré qu'un taureau sans cornes. Il me fait de la peine. Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien, mais de savoir que ma venue a causé tant de trouble dans une personne me fait de la peine, et je culpabilise. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense à moi de cette manière. Je ne suis pas une quête inachevée. Je vais bientôt faire parti de sa famille. M'autorisant cette familiarité pour une fois (et sachant surtout qu'il ne saura pas répondre), je le prends par le bras et le regarde dans les yeux.

"Moi je suis très intéressée par ce que vos écrits peuvent apporter. Je suis sans réponses, et les Seigneurs Elrond et Glorfindel n'ont pu que me donner quelques pistes très peu concluantes. Je suis sûre qu'une théorie ou deux pourront me permettre d'apaiser mon esprit." je minaude pour calmer son tremblement soudain.

Il me fusil du regard et je comprends que je dois revenir à ma place. Il reprend son air noble et supérieur, et me lance sans me regarder tout en me devançant:

"Venez dîner avec moi ce soir. Je vous montrer tout ce qui vous permettra de cesser de me harceler à ce sujet."

Et il retombe dans son mutisme et sa contemplation de la belle forêt en plein été. Il commence à faire chaud. Je sais que j'ai rougis et que de la sueur coule sur ma nuque et dans mon décolleté. Mais lui est parfait. Il n'a même pas l'air de souffrir de la chaleur ou d'un quelconque malaise qu'une personne normalement constituée ressentirait à cet instant. Le soleil donne à sa chevelure le même éclat qu'à la Lune. Ceux de Rînmalthen en absorbent la lueur et la reflète avec le même éclat doré. Je me demande si ceux du roi sont aussi doux...

Non! Non ne penses pas à ça espère de folle!

Pourtant il va falloir que je l'approche et que je lui prouve que je suis digne de son cousin et de son rang. Lui le sait déjà, mais si je réussi à le lui prouver par le travail et la rigueur dont je peux faire preuve quand je le veux, alors je suis sûre de pouvoir convaincre tout Eryn Galen que je suis la digne épouse de leur Commandant et protecteur. Oui, je peux le faire. Pour Galadh, je le ferais.

Nous marchons en silence, chacun dans ses pensées, dans sa contemplation de la merveille que constitue la Nature, et dans ses plans pour ce soir et la manière dont doivent se dérouler les choses. Chacun son plan, mais l'issue est exactement la même.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gwirith n'a pas posé de questions quant à mon humeur pensive et silencieuse. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi nerveuse à propos de quelque chose d'aussi anodin dans mon quotidien. Il aima avoir ma compagnie, il a toujours aimé que je lui parle de mon monde, échanger sur ce qui nous rapproche et nous éloigne, parler de tout et de rien. Juste parler.

Et je sais que ces derniers temps il en a grandement besoin. Il veut me parler pour oublier que des langues médisent sur son activité au trône, et sa légitimité en tant que roi. Il veut oublier que lui même se fait défaut en ne trouvant que de très temporaires solutions à ses problèmes.

Les complots contre le trône se sont organisés bien avant la mort d'Oropher. Je le sais car Gwirith me rapporte régulièrement les nouvelles des autres chambres du Palais. Je sais que je ne devrais pas y prêter l'oreille, mais elle sait tout comme moi que les amis véritables et fidèles d'un roi se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Je sais tout comme elle que s'il se permet de lâcher prise comme ça en ma présence c'est juste qu'il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance. Honnêtement, je suis tellement inquiète pour lui et sa tête de mule et ses actes irréfléchis que je ne fais plus vraiment attention à ce qui est morale et ce qui l'est moins. Ecouter les nobles comploter dans les bains, leurs appartement, les rues et les jardins doit faire parti de mes moyens de contrôler et étouffer les menaces avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux . Et je sais qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le moment.

"Puis-je faire autre chose?" me demande Gwirith quand elle finit de me préparer.

Je place dans mes cheveux les perles offertes par Thranduil pour mon anniversaire, et observe attentivement mon apparence. Je dois passer la soirée avec le Roi dans ses appartements, pour la première fois, pas sur un terrain neutre. Rien ne doit appeler à autre chose que la conversation. Vous me direz ma seule présence dans cette même pièce que lui est un appel à bien plus que des échanges courtois.

Seigneur aidez moi juste cette fois...

Je visse le fermoir du pendentif de ma mère et presse les paupières pour remettre mes idées en place.

Je me retrouve très vite devant ses appartements pas si éloignés des miens . En vérité ils sont à l'exacte opposé géographiquement, ce qui donne de son balcon une vue sur le mien de balcon. Ce qui en soit est assez flippant. Je me place juste devant le marteau en forme de tête de cerf et m'apprête à frapper, alors que la porte ne s'ouvre. Aucun garde dehors, aucun garde à l'intérieur. Juste lui et moi, comme des amis tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il ne m'accueille pas de la même manière que d'habitude, mais plus chaleureusement. Je suis vraiment étonnée de le voir sourire, sincèrement heureux de me voir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il sait que je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que lui, et je suppose qu'il n'est pas non plus très décontracté, mais il va falloir que je m'habitue à nouer des contacts et des conversations comme avec Clarisse ou même bien avant Clarisse. Ma cousine me manque affreusement.

Mon Dieu ce que j'aurais aimé que tu vois ça ma petite tête rousse...

"Bonsoir, Hana. Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous souvenez où je loge. J'allais partir à votre recherche."

Oulà des politesses et des attentions! Il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

"Je croyais me perdre par deux fois, mais j'ai pu trouver facilement. Merci de votre sollicitude, Majesté."

Son regard s'embrume quelques fractions de secondes, mais il se reprend très vite. Je comprends que l'évocation de son rôle et de son titre ne lui plaisent pas. Pas ce soir ne tout cas. Très bien. C'est noté.

"Je vous en prie, installez-vous." il dit en me désignant le canapé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le changement de comportement entre aujourd'hui et les autres soirs où il m'accueillait dans la grande salle à manger. Je sais que le contexte n'est pas le même, mais je le trouve plus humain si c'est possible, et plus vivant. Pour commencer, il sourit tout le temps. Je ne le vois pas une seule fois prendre une expression contrariée ou dégoûtée ou outrée ou encore navré comme lors de nos habituelles conversations. Il est intéressé par ce que j'ai à dire, même si ce n'est rien du tout. Nous sirotons une boisson sucrée et dorée, alors qu'il essai tant bien que mal de me raconter comment vont les relations du royaume avec les royaumes Hommes et Nains voisins. Je ris en entendant ce qu'il me relate de leurs échanges épistolaires. Il ne mâche pas ses mots et n'épargne personne , pas même lui. Je me contente de l'écouter parler, et je comprends que mon avis de républicaine vivant en démocratie au XXIème siècle l'intéresse beaucoup. Comment aurait-on réagit dans mon monde? Si l'on devait réhausser les prix des matières premières à cause des risques sur les livraisons? Si les refus de passages sur les Terres royales en attendant une accalmie générale étaient prit pour un affront? Si tout échange entre les peuples elfes et celui du royaume sylvestre étaient altérée à cause d'un problème de notoriété d'un prince trop ambitieux à qui un trône à la tête du plus grand royaume elfique de Terre du Milieu devient trop arrogant? Honnêtement, même le plus sage des conseillers ne saurait donner de réponse exacte sans avoir peur de blesser le monarque.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de hocher la tête et sourire comme une gourde avant de minauder un ou deux conseils inutiles et arbitraires. Les choses n'iront pas mieux s'il ne change pas sa manière de gérer son royaume, mais comment le lui dire? Je viens à peine de renouer avec lui?

"Eh bien? Qu'en pensez-vous?" il demande en me regardant comme si je souriais à un enterrement.

"Pardon?" je balbutie en reprenant mes esprit.

Cela doit bien faire dix minutes qu'il radote sur je ne sais quel sujet architectural pour une rénovation de la porte des elfes et de la salle du trône, encore une preuve de son égocentrisme et de son obsession de l'apparence.

"Je vous disais que le pense ouvrir dans les années qui suivent un orphelinat près des quartiers militaires, et une école attenante à celui-ci. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'emplacement, je pensais vous charger du projet. Le feriez-vous pour moi?" il demande avec un sourire caché par son regard en biais le plus diabolique. Personne d'humain ne peut y résister, je vous assure.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus haut. C'est bien un projet architectural, mais pour se faire bien voir. Rînmalthen vient de s'attirer les faveurs de son peuple en ouvrant deux orphelinats près de son domaine et il prévoit d'y accueillir aussi les enfants des Hommes. Un coup de poker pour un roi aimé, mais raillé. Il doit encore faire ses preuves. Et le voir essayer aussi dur et tenter de gagner l'approbation de ceux qui le refusent encore me fait de la peine pour lui. Je lui souris et acquiesce. De toutes façons qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? Si j'arrive à gérer la construction d'un orphelinat, je réussirais aussi bien à convaincre le peuple de Bar en Draug que je peux gouverner avec leur Seigneur. Soudain, je comprends ce que Thranduil tente de faire en me confiant ce chantier. Non seulement je vais contribuer à magnifier son image, mais aussi la mienne en travaillant au plus près du peuple et pour son intérêt.

Il me regarde alors que je prends conscience du cadeau qu'il me fait. Il détourne le regard et reprend une gorgée de sa boisson.

" Comment se porte mon cousin?" il demande en évitant soigneusement de me regarder.

Je baisse le regard. Il ne parle donc pas avec lui? J'étais persuadée d'avoir réglé le problème d'égo avec Rînmalthen depuis un moment! Si lui ne fait pas le premier pas vers la seule famille qui lui reste il ne se passera jamais rien de positif entre ces deux énergumènes. Mon Dieu qu'ils m'énervent!

"Il se porte bien. Mais je pense que vous vous en rendriez bien plus compte par vous-même si vous lui parliez un peu plus souvent." je dis en reprenant une gorgée.

Il a un rire sec.

"Il y a bien longtemps que ma famille et moi même n'avons eut de réelle et chaleureuse conversation. M'en voudriez-vous, Hana, si je vous avouais avoir envié votre place de complicité et de complaisance auprès de Rînmalthen, alors qu'avant nos relations étaient si faciles?"

Il me sourit ironiquement, mais je comprends l'essentiel de ce qu'il essai de me dire. Son cousin lui manque.

"Que vous est-il arrivé que j'ai bien pu manquer?" je demande

"Mon trône. Son devoir...Vous."

Il me regarde alors que mon coeur menace de sortir de ma poitrine. Voilà. Exactement ce que j'essai d'éviter depuis le début. Une stupide rivalité d'hommes autour de banalités aussi simplettes que le pouvoir et une femme.

"Si je puis me permettre, il n'a jamais convoité ce qui n'était pas déjà sien. Votre couronne est bien en sécurité sur votre tête. Il y veillera, soyez-en certain." je dis, alors qu'il rit de ma naïveté.

"Allons, si Rînmalthen voulait mon trône, opiniâtre comme il est il l'aurait déjà obtenu. Mais il a une très fâcheuse tendance à me montrer que ma manière de régner n'est pas celle que mon père aurait approuvé. Et le pouvoir a ramené à la surface beaucoup trop de mauvais sang entre nous depuis notre enfance. Pourtant si j'avais pu choisir un frère sur cette terre ou dans l'Autre, il n'aurait jamais eu aucune concurrence..."

Je ressens une véritable tendresse et une souffrance d'avoir perdu son seul ami. C'est alors que je réalise à quel point il doit se sentir seul sur ce si grand trône avec un trône aussi lourd sur les épaules. Je suis faible...

Je pause une main sur la sienne, sans me soucier de sa réaction.

"Vous avez des amis dans ce Palais. Rien qui puisse rivaliser avec l'amour d'un frère, mais nous nous y employons de toutes nos forces." je glisse avec sincérité.

Parce que ce roi qui est devenu le miens par la force des choses m'a offert bien plus que je ne l'espérais il y a encore quelques années. Moi qui n'étais qu'un paumée débarquée d'une autre planète, vivant comme une sauvage au milieu de nulle part avec un orphelin recueillit dans la boue des orcs, j'ai aujourd'hui une position sociale enviable, un fiancé tout aussi enviable, un but dans mon existence et avant tout, mon fils a un avenir non définit par ce qu'il est, mais pour son seul mérite. Tout ceci je le lui dois, que cela me plaise ou non.

Il lève un sourcil à mes paroles, ne semblant y adhérer qu'à moitié.

"Je m'y risquerais à y croire si je n'avais pas vu la manière dont vous avez de m'éviter et de froncer les sourcils lorsque j'entre dans une pièce où vous êtes déjà là. Je sais que vous le détestez pour vous avoir gardé à l'écart de Rînmlathen et de Galadh. Mais je sais qu'avec le recul, vous comprenez que c'était nécessaire. Sans aucun distraction, vous faites de prodigieux progrès, et sans cela, vous ne pouvez espérer vous faire accepter par qui que ce soit, pas même moi."

Il me laisse un moment pour décider si je dois contester ou baisser la tête. Je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je le regarde et essai de ne pas montrer à quel point j'ai honte de mon comportement puéril. Car même loin de mon fils je lui suis d'une aide précieuse en m'investissant vraiment dans mon devoir.

"Je vous ai fait des promesses, mais elles ne viennent pas sans sacrifices, ni sans bonne volonté de votre part. Pour cela je dois vous féliciter." il sourit.

Je suis contente qu'il apprécie mes efforts. Je ne me tue pas au vieux doriathrim pour rien.

"Bien, dînons! Je crois que vous avez eus votre comptant de discussions d'une fadeur et maussaderie accablante. "

Il se lève et me tend la main. Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande table dans une salle à manger privée, cette fois, où ne risquions d'être dérangés par personne. Cette pensée me rassure étrangement, bien que sa présence ne me mette pas aussi à l'aise que je le souhaiterais.

Ses appartements son somptueux, bien que je n'y retrouve pas la même splendeur et démesure que dans le reste du palais. Ils conviennent à son rang, mais sans plus. Je crois même que chaque noble de ce Palais doit posséder à quelques détails près les mêmes appartements que lui. Une porte de bois clair négligemment ouverte laisse entre voir une autre pièce, un peu plus loin. Une pièce aux murs ocre et lambrissés de bois clair sculpté...je les ais vu oui...Un flash remonte violemment d'un ancien rêve appartenant à une vie que je n'ai pas vécue...

"Vous sentez-vous bien?" il demande alors que j'étouffe une hoquet de surprise et de désarrois.

"Oui...je crois que ce n'est qu'une vieille blessure qui se montre coriace." je dis en évitant de lever le regard, simulant une douleur dans la cheville qu'il a lui même soignée plus d'un an plus tôt.

Il ne relève pas et part s'assoir à la même place que d'habitude. Cette fois seulement, la table est plus petite, et la proximité plus gênante. Je me demande s'il a fait exprès de laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte. S'il savait ce que cela provoquerait chez moi. Mais je chasse très vite cette pensée. C'est ridicule. Il ne lit pas dans les pensée. Mais une autre personne le peut. Et elle a tenté de me dire quelque chose. Quelque chose que je ne comprends que longtemps après son départ, et plus aucune question ne m'est permise désormais. Comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit encore là...

Il me regarde longuement comme pour confirmer son diagnostique. Je ne suis pas malade. Mais nous allons le devenir très bientôt si je ne remet pas vite de la distance entre nous.

"Avez-vous repensé à ce que je vous ais dit cet après-midi?" je dis l'air de rien en me servant du poisson.

Il ne répond rien sur le moment et attend certainement que je reprenne le contrôle de moi même. Ma voix a viré dans les aigues, comme lorsque je me sens mal à l'aise.

"Dame Hiris aura toujours sa place à ma cour. Elle est la bienvenue pour m'adresser la parole lorsque cela lui plaira. Mais je crois que vous vous acharné sur un cause perdue." il dit sans me regarder.

Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Mais je ne veux plus retomber dedans. Je suis faible avec lui et c'est même pas de l'amour c'est...animal...instinctif. Je ne dois pas tomber dedans.

"Je pense pourtant qu'elle est parfaitement adaptée à une vie telle que celle qui l'attendrait avec vous si vous vouliez bien lui faire une place." je souris, masquant mon envie de vomir.

Il sourit aussi, comprenant que je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête avec lui.

"C'est bien noble de votre part de prendre la parole pour votre amie. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps ni la patience pour des badinages." il claque sèchement.

Que je joue à la marieuse l'agace et le force à dire des choses qui contredises ses actions.

"Dans ce cas quel est le but de ma présence ici, ce soir?" je dis en reposant ma fourchette.

Il ne semble pas surpris d'entendre ça. Il réprime une grimace et souffle du nez en se massant le nez.

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de vous infliger cela, Hana. Si vous êtes venue c'est que vous vouliez consulter mon livre. Un volume qui ne quitte jamais mes appartements d'où notre présence ici. Mais je comprends que cela vous semble déplacé ou étrange. Je tenterais de me montrer plus prudent la prochaine fois. En attendant si vous souhaitez quitter et retourner à vos appartements, je ne vous le reprocherais pas." il dit, toujours les yeux fixés devant lui.

Il ne peut pas se donner autant de mal pour me garder près de lui et soudainement me relâcher dans la Nature...si? Il lâche un soupire certainement involontaire et très sincère qui affaisse ses épaules. Il a l'air vieux. Et fatigué. Comme s'il avait déjà trop vécu, alors qu'il n'en est qu'aux prémices de sa vie dans ce Royaume en tant que gouverneur et meneur de ce peuple au grand potentiel. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de désirer un peu de compagnie, lui qui est si seul. Je n'ai fais que l'évoquer plus tôt, mais cela prend toute son ampleur sous mes yeux. Les paroles de Celon me parviennent à nouveau : je ne suis pas le centre du monde. Une notion difficile à assimiler dans mon milieu.

"Pardonnez-moi. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Je veux voir ce volume, et finir ce repas en votre compagnie si vous le permettez." je dis, ne rougissant même pas de mon attitude.

Je sais que ses intentions ne sont pas totalement innocentes, mais mon malaise et sa volonté de séduction ne sont pas ma priorité en ce moment. Je veux m'amuser pour une fois ici. Je veux retrouver notre complicité.

"Avez-vous gardé ce jeu de carte que je vous ai laissé? Cela fait une éternité que je n'y ai plus touché." je souris en attendant une réaction positive de sa part.

Il ne sourit pas.

" Je l'ai rangé, oui. Mais je n'y pas non plus touché depuis notre dernière partie ensemble."

Il y a une volonté de faire un pas. Un échange. C'est un début. Nous dînons, discutons, rions au bout de quelques minutes à tirer la tronche, et il me laisse jouer aux cartes et gagner contre lui (alors qu'il sait que je déteste quand il fait ça), et me montre enfin ce qu'il a écrit. Un sacré bouquin, il faut l'admettre. L'écriture est fine et d'un encre noire bleutée comme on en trouve pas ici. Il l'a bien écrit à Doriath. Il sort une chemise de papier épais et en sort une petite pile de dessins, tous essayant de me recréer. Je ne sais pas comment mettre des mots là dessus, mais je me suis sentie comme un animal étrange, un phénomène naturel rare qu'il fallait étudier pour élucider. Cela n'est pas du tout ce que j'attendais. Je pensais à des aspects plus romantiques et gênants à aborder avec lui, mais il semblerait qu'il ait prit très à coeur mon apparition et ma disparition soudaines. Je parcours rapidement la première page où il restitue grossièrement le début de sa journée et comment Rînmalthen l'a convaincu de désobéir à son père et de sortir pour une chevauchée dans les bois au sud du Royaume. Je souris à cette évocation. Thranduil a comprit de quoi il s'agissait et s'est rapproché pour me conter comment son cousin était dans sa prime jeunesse. Une jeune ellon très fougueux et la tête pleine de rêves et de désirs d'aventure.

Les pages suivantes me décrivent. Comment je suis arrivée, comment j'étais vêtue, la manière dont mes cheveux étaient retenu enroulés sur ma nuque, et le pendentif qui est tombé lors de ma chute et de mon malaise. Il y décrit jusqu'à la manière dont mes dents claquaient avant ma crise. Je suis vraiment impressionnée, il y a là des détails desquels je ne me souviens absolument pas. Revivre cette expérience de son point de vue est très enrichissant. Je comprends bien mieux la manière dont il agissait alors. Il avait l'air doux, patient, mais son esprit déjà très méticuleux analysait chaque mouvements, ou expression de mon visage et de mon corps. Il savait que je n'étais pas de leur monde, comment une humaine de ma couleur de peau aurait pu se retrouver au milieu d'un royaume elfique aussi noble et prestigieux (et bien gardé) que celui du Roi Thingol.

Nous continuons ainsi, lui exposant son point de vu et moi le miens. Il a été surpris d'apprendre que ce genre de chose le soit arrivé à un endroit aussi banal que l'école, lui qui pensait qu'un rituel magique avait eut lieu pour m'envoyer ici. Je lui ais expliqué exactement comment les choses se sont déroulées pour moi et cela a ravivé un instant la curiosité et l'étrangeté de l'évènement. Je le quitte très tard dans la soirée, car comme j'en avais l'habitude, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps avec lui. Je le quitte le coeur léger et souriante et aussi sûrement un peu saoûle, mais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre ici. Il me souhaite bonne nuit, me demande s'il doit me raccompagner.

"Pensez-vous que je sois de ces femmes que l'on raccompagne?" je demande, un air suffisant sur le visage.

Il me sourit un instant.

"Non. Brave Adaneth." il murmure en baisant ma main.

Et il referme la porte, me laissant comme cela. Il me faut quelques instants avant de reprendre mes esprits. Ce sont exactement les derniers mots que m'a adressé Rînmalthen avant de partir. Une coïncidence ou un coup calculé?

Roh et puis peu importe! Je suis trop fatiguée pour penser quoi que ce soit!

Demain est un autre jour. Espérons que cela ne change pas trop.

Je me surprend caresser le dos de ma main.

Peut-être que le changement est déjà tous comptes faits...


	28. Chapter 28

**Hellow!**

 **Je vous envoi un chapitre qui risque de répondre à pas mal de questions que je reçois depuis un moment dans les reviews, donc c'est que du bonheur (ou pas...)!**

 **Ca va chambouler grave la vie de notre petite Hana qui va regretter la simplicité d'un combat à mort avec un troll ou un bon vieil orc. A la place elle aura un combat encore plus violent et plus sanglant à mener : un combat contre elle même! Tintiinnnn (musique de suspens et d'horreur mêlé)**

 **Et je remercie mes revieweuses d'amoooûûûr que je surkiffe comme les chocolats de Noël! Au fait je suis la seule qui ne peut plus mes les encadrer ces chocolats?**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 27**

Je ne pensais pas que Dame Eäriel serait d'accord pour m'enseigner la tenue la conversation et la marche (et autres sujets aussi chiants qu'abrutissants), mais elle a accepté avec un sourire qui lui fendait tout son beau visage. Je crois avec le recul qu'elle est plutôt heureuse d'avoir une utilité quelconque à la cour, même s'il s'agit de refaire l'éducation d'une femme aussi nulle que moi. Pourtant je m'applique autant que le peux, et lorsque les premiers "mais à quoi bon?" et "Quel en est l'utilité?" commencent à faire leur chemin dans mon esprit, je me pince et me rappel ma promesse. Elle était tue cette promesse, mais le résultat est le même.

Mais toutes ces fourchettes, toutes ses tenues, tous ces mots qu'il ne faut dire que dans un certain cadre.

"Non, non, malheureuse!" s'écrit Eäriel en se précipitant vers moi. "Les chaussons arqués ne se mettent que les jours de danse!"

Je souffle, reprenant un peu de contenance, ayant peur d'avoir commis un réel impaire. Sérieusement? Il va falloir que je fasse attention à mes souliers les jours de bal et ceux de simple réception?

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas danser avec des chaussons plats?" je demande en retirant mes souliers et les rendant à Gwirith.

"Parce qu'il en va ainsi depuis des millénaires et il n'est pas question de changer quoi que ce soit pour votre propre convenance. Tâchez de vous en souvenir si à l'avenir vous deviez choisir vous-même vos tenues." elle dit en appuyant son regard sur ma servante. La pauvre fille rougis jusqu'à ses oreilles pointues et disparaît dans le dressing.

Oui, c'est ma punition pour avoir voulu me comporter en véritable dame de la cour: je dois choisir mes propres tenues. Biensûr, Gwirith sera là la plupart du temps, mais je dois apprendre à choisir seule quelle tenue porter en circonstances. C'est elle qui doit me surveiller, mais je dois faire des décisions seule. Je ne vous dis pas le coups de pression, mois qui suis habituée à me faire guider par ma servante.

Eäriel qui prend son rôle très à coeur depuis les six mois qu'elle a entreprit de faire de moi une Dame du monde et bien plus qu'un divertissement de salons. Je continue à croire que c'est une excellente idée qu'elle soit celle qui m'enseigne durant son temps libre (chaque jours de chaque semaines), mais notre nouvelle complicité n'est pas vie d'un bon oeil des autres Dames qui pensent à du favoritisme au mieux et au pire à un instinct grégaire tenu par les deux seules femmes ayant des origines humaines. Un tel simplisme me donne envie de pleurer. Mais je me dis que c'est ainsi et pas autrement, que le dédains et l'envie a toujours fait parti de cette cour et il n'y a pas de raisons que cela change soudainement, bien que je l'aurais préféré.

"Allons, changez-moi cela, vous devez être parfaitement au fait des dernières modes pour l'anniversaire du Roi la semaine prochaine." elle me presse dans tapant dans ses mains.

J'étouffe une exclamation. Déjà? Et je n'avais jamais été à un anniversaire royal avant. En fait, les elfes ne fêtent que les décennies jusqu'à l'âge adulte, puis c'est tous les siècles que les anniversaires sont célébrés. Au point où il en est cela peut se faire tous les millénaires. Deux mille neuf cent années. Je pense qu'à un certain moment ça ne sert plus à rien de fêter son anniversaire. En tous cas pour ma part, je trouverais cela un peu insultant que tout le monde fête le fait que j'ai pu atteindre un grand âge sans me faire décapiter. Non, en fait ce qui me chagrine le plus c'est que je n'assisterais pas aux trois mille ans de Rînmalthen dans deux ans. Le premier anniversaire que nous aurions pu fêter ensemble. Je n'ai pas fêté le mien ici. Fingrustui et Celon s'en sont souvenus, mais je n'ai pas voulu en faire quelque chose. Sincèrement je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi plus que nécessairement.

Mais je suis contente d'avoir enfin quelque chose à fêter après toutes ces idées noires. A vrai dire, j'ai même une boule d'excitation qui commence doucement à se former dans mon ventre. Thranduil s'est montré très à l'écoute de mes attentes ces derniers temps, il est très sensible aux changements que j'apporte dans mes appartements, à commencer par la couleur ocre qui vient remplacer le vert, et j'ai réussi à trouver des pigments bleu roi pour le petit salon. Il ne me refuse rien. Je suis même gâtée sans raisons parfois, il faire parvenir des perles, des robes ou des poignards d'une finesse à rendre jaloux les Noldorhims. Je reçois parfois des lettres m'invitant à le rejoindre dans des promenades, ou des parties de chasse, mais il sait que je n'accèderais à aucune de ses demande si je ne le désir pas. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se montrer très persévérant. Il me ferait presque rire. Je suis heureuse de voir nos relations revenues à la normale. Du moins, aussi normale que peut être une relation entre nous deux, entendons-nous bien, rien n'est normal entre nous, étant donné qu'il est sensé m'ignorer vu son statut. Etrangement, je sais que cela ne m'aurait pas plus. Dieu sait que mon égo ne l'aurait pas permit, pas plus que la simple bienséance.

"Levez un peu plus le menton et ouvrez les épaules. Il faut que même la plus insignifiante des servantes puisse vous remarquer. N'oubliez pas que les yeux des quatre autres maisons seront sur vous à attendre la moindre faille pour attaquer."

Je luis obéis et sens la robe se tendre légèrement sur ma poitrine, avant de reprendre mon ancienne posture.

"Je crois que cela ne va pas marché comme on l'espère si je continue comme cela, je risque d'attirer des regards mais pas pour les bonnes raisons." je dis en ouvrant la robe sur ma poitrine.

"Mais si, enfin! Il suffit d'y apporter quelques réajustements. Votre croissance rapetisse vos vêtements, mais c'est une bonne chose que personne ne vous domine plus du regard." elle dit en posant des marques sur le buste de ma robe.

Je la laisse faire, espérant que ce sera la dernière fois que je changerais quoi que ce soit sur ces vêtements. Je pensais sincèrement que l'eau de Fangorn était la seule source de cette croissance. Je ne sais plus à quoi attribuer cette croissance. Et honnêtement, je crains que ce ne soit le dernier de mes soucis.

"Bien, laissez ceci pour aujourd'hui. Le dîner est dans quelques heures. Rejoignez-moi ainsi que nos amies et nous verrons ce qu'il reste à perfectionner dans vos manières à table." elle chantonne en me souriant.

Puis elle se retourne, souffle quelques directives à Gwirith pour ma robe et sort sans plus de mots. Je soupire en retirant ma robe. Gwirith se précipite pour m'aider.

"Allons, ne soyez pas si négative. Je vois bien que vous y mettez beaucoup de bonne volonté, et Dame Eäriel est une bonne personne. Elle vous emmènera loin, je peux le voir."

Elle est tellement rassurante cette femme...

"Je me demande si le roi me laissera t'emmener avec moi à Bar-en-Draug." je souffle, avant de réaliser ce que cela signifie.

Elle sursaute très légèrement, mais continue son oeuvre sans relever. Je ne l'ai pas blessée, mais sa vie entière a toujours été dans cette partie du monde. Lui demande de tout quitter pour moi seule ne serait pas juste, et surtout cela ne me ressemble pas. Mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir la convaincre de m'accompagner en temps voulu. Nous avons encore neuf ans devant nous. Elle me laisse quelques instants seule avec mes livres, et je reçois mon courrier. Une lettre de Rînmalthen.

 _ **Ithilnîn,**_

"Bonsoir, mon amour..."

 _ **Je reviens d'une longue expédition dans les profondeurs du royaume. Nous avons chassé un escadron d'orcs prenant la route du Nord. J'ai crû pendant quelques instants à une simple déroute causée par la magie ancestrale des arbres, mais ils étaient guidés par un chef, et tout porte à croire qu'ils avaient des directives bien précises. Tout ceci me laisse perplexe, mais je dois encore creuser la question avant de porter mes inquiétudes au Roi. Je crois que tu sauras tenir le secret.**_

 _ **J'espère sincèrement me tromper, mais nos défenses au Sud n'ont jamais été ainsi défiées. Puisse tout ceci n'être qu'un malheureux accident.**_

"Je l'espère aussi."

 _ **Mais je ne dois pas t'inquiéter avec de telles futilités. Comment te sens-tu? Ta vie est-elle aussi passionnante qu'elle promettait de l'être? Je me doute que non. Mon cousin n'a dû que trop bien tenir parole. J'espère seulement qu'entre ces enseignements assommants tu as le temps de revenir à votre antre. Je te promet que tout est en place ici pour que ma demeure devienne la tienne. J'y veille chaque jour, me languissant de ta présence et de ta chaleur.**_

 _ **Peut-être est-ce stupide de ma part de le penser, mais je crains toujours de ne pas reconnaitre ton sourire, ni ton regard. As-tu changé? Je sais que non. Mais mon inquiétude puérile motivera peut-être ta main à m'envoyer ton portrait. Je veux pouvoir te regarder telle que tu te vois dans le miroir.**_

Dieu qu'il me manque celui-là...

 _ **Maintenant, je dois consacrer les dernières lignes à Galadh et ses progrès. Il a grandit plus encore que la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit. Ses cheveux recouvrent désormais ses épaules, et je puis dire sans exagération que ses épaules se carrent de jour en jour. Il deviendra un grand homme, un digne soldat de Sa Majesté. Il t'écrit en ce moment même dans sa chambre, alors qu'il revenait de son enseignement au tir à cheval presque effondré de fatigue. J'espère que sa lettre arrivera à bon port, je sais qu'il refuse d'utiliser le même messager que moi s'il se faisait intercepté. Il est très vif. Je sais de qui il tient cela.**_

 _ **Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre ta réponse et te souhaiter toute la patience du monde en attendant notre prochaine correspondance.**_

 _ **Tentes de ne pas tuer mon cousin, il n'aime que ce qui brille presque autant que lui, et méprise ce qui le dépasse.**_

 _ **Pour moi tu es et seras toujours le plus précieux des trésors.**_

 _ **Je t'aime au delà de tout,**_

 _ **Ton amour et incomparable amant,**_

 _ **Rînmalthen Ovorion.**_

"Espèce d'idiot..." je ris en repliant la lettre.

J'allais la ranger quand une petite note au dos du feuillet attire mon oeil.

 _ **Ps: N'oublies pas qu'il aime par dessus tout être surpris. Les grandiloquences de convenance l'ennuient et l'irritent profondément. Je compte sur ta créativité.**_

Je me mords la lèvre en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il attend de moi exactement. Il parle assurément de son anniversaire, et s'il avait été avec moi cela auraient rendu les choses plus faciles. Mais que faire sans que Oropherion ne prenne cela pour une incitation à la séduction? Ce que je cherche absolument à éviter. Quoi qu'à la vue de certaines énergumènes je serais tentée de m'afficher un peu plus près de lui pour lui éviter des déceptions...non disons plutôt que le mot "embarras" est plus approprié. Sincèrement, la ferveur et l'assiduité que mettent certaines de ces Dames à tenter de piéger l'âme du Roi est parfois très gênante quand il ne daigne même pas leur accorder un regard. Cela me ferait presque rire.

Enfin...cela fera un conseil en plus pour Hiris qui commence déjà à se voir vieille fille. Je jette une rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule. Il n'est pas encore cinq heure. Je prends ma plume et commence une réponse pour lui. Je lui parle de mes progrès lents, mais effectifs, je lui parle de ma Dame de compagnie qui applique à la lettre chacune des consignes qu'il lui a laissé avant de partir, et de mon intention de briller à l'anniversaire du roi. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je ne m'amuse pas. Pour une raison inexplicable, je ne mentionne pas notre dîné récent, ni nos promenades répétées dans les bois ou nos discussions dans les jardins. En fait, je ressens comme une sorte de malaise profond au moment de partager cela avec Rînmalthen, comme si je manquais à la confiance de Thranduil qui commence à peine à redevenir l'ami qu'il était autrefois. Bizarrement, l'idée de partager toute ma vie avec mon compagnon ne me plaît pas beaucoup. J'ai droit à un jardin secret, comme toutes les femmes de cette terre. Je demande de ses nouvelles, exprime mon inquiétude non feinte pour les nouvelles du Sud, mais lui promet que Thranduil n'en saura rien. J'avais raison. Je savais que quelque chose de pas net se trame au Sud, et je n'ai jamais été prise au sérieux. Je lui parle tout de même de Dame Hiris et de ce que je compte faire pour elle dans les mois (voir les années) qui suivent. Il ne va pas être déçu s'il veut de la surprise le vieux.

Ma lettre s'achève sur un témoignage de mon amour pour lui et mes voeux sincères de bonheur et de patience pour les prochaines années. Le temps passe vite.

A la fin de ma lettre, Gwirith entre et me dit que je suis attendue pour le dîné que je ne passerais ni seule, ni en compagnie du roi pour une fois. Je vais pouvoir avoir un point de vue très objectif par des Dames qui ne font que cela de leurs journées: juger la tenue des autres.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Dame Numen et le valet de son époux tenter de reconstruire ce pauvre abris d'oiseaux, de peur que l'on ne découvre qu'elle s'est effondrée dessus sans regarder où elle allait!"

Le rire de Valliel emplit la salle suivit par les gloussements de ses amies. Je ne trouve personnellement rien de drôle. Eäriel me pince discrètement sous la table, et je me force à sourire.

"Vous vous débrouillez très bien Hanawen. Et moi qui pensais que votre éducation serait peine perdue." sourit Fanen avec un air espiègle.

"Allons, ne vous montrez pas si taquine. Rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans les doigts vigoureux de notre chère Eäriel et leur manie de creuser profondément la chaire de mes pauvres cuisses." je grimace en me massant la cuisse, faisant rire les autres Dames.

"Je puis affirmer que vous exagérez. Votre de tête et votre démarche se sont fortement améliorés et je sais que Eäriel ne vous a pas pincée pour que vous choisissiez instinctivement la place qui vous revient autour de cette table." me dit Nimiel un sourire sincère sur le visage.

Je les aime bien, moi mes copines.

"Est-ce une pratique courante de s'assoir ainsi à même le sol afin de manger?" je demande alors que je sens mes jambes s'emplir de fourmillements désagréables.

Les filles rient et Eäriel me pose une main sur le bras en souriant:

"Nous ne le faisons que lorsque nous ne sommes entre nous. Je suis contente de vous annoncer que vous faites désormais partie de notre cercle. Bienvenue parmi nous, Hanawen."

Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Ce sont de très bonnes amies, et avoir enfin de la compagnie féminine autre que celle de Gwirith est très enrichissant. Je sais désormais comment me comporter en publique, bien que je sache pertinemment que mon éducation n'est pas terminée. Cela va être long mais très intéressant (oui bon, peut être pas intéressant, mais au moins j'ai quelque chose à faire). Et puis entre nous, quitte à passer dix ans ici autant que ce soit en compagnie agréable. Je leur souris à mon tour et accepte de boire avec elle. Une chose que l'on ne m'a jamais dit à propos des Dames elfes, et probablement parce qu'elles savent cacher leur jeu, c'est qu'elle boivent mieux, sinon plus que leurs hommes. C'est carrément plus fun de se bourrer la gueule avec une femme qu'avec un homme, vous le croyez cela? Je le savais fût un temps, alors que j'avais encore une vie paisible, loin de tous problèmes qui ressemblent aux miens ces derniers temps. Alors que je passais mes soirées avec ma cousine et mes connaissances de fac à boire jusqu'à plus soif et à danser jusqu'en avoir les pieds en compote. Je sais que je suis un peu trop dans le drama, mais je sais que ce genre de sensations, je ne le retrouverais plus, même si je devais me réveiller demain dans mon ancien appartement. Je frissonne de dégoût et une panique soudaine me prend les tripes à cette pensée. Je ne peux pas retourner à cette vie. Pas maintenant. Jamais serait la meilleure des options, mais d'après les dires de Dame Galadriel, je ne suis ici qu'en sursit. Je vais y retourner un jour et allez savoir quand. Si dans dix ans je ne le suis pas, alors je peux envisager les siècles voir les millénaires. Car je comprends que si mon corps commence à se comporter comme celui d'un elfe, ma longévité doit forcément s'être allongée. Pour l'instant, Rînmalthen s'est préparé à finir veuf très vite, et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. On va voir ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Enfin surtout à moi.

Nimiel en est à sa vingtième imitation de Syrië riant bêtement à tout ce que le roi peut dire ou faire, lorsque la principale attraction de mon attention ces derniers temps entre dans la pièce, un air serein propre à son peuple, mais le regard brouillé de déception. Elle a encore dû essayer de dîner près du roi, mais cet abruti a encore oublié qu'elle existe!

"Dame Hiris!" je l'appelle, alors qu'elle s'apprête à rejoindre Syrië qui elle aussi excelle dans l'art d'ignorer les gens biens.

Les autres dames de la tablée étant toutes mariées, je savais qu'aucune ne serait intéressée par un mariage avec le roi, et à ma connaissance, elle ne le réserve pour personne de leur entourage. Ce qui fait de Hiris ma priorité. Je lève la main et elle me répond par un léger sourire étonné, mais ravi que quelqu'un lui porte enfin de l'attention. En particulier quelqu'un d'aussi proche du Roi. Les autres Dames me regardent un peu étonnées de mon audace à inviter une personne extérieure à notre table. J'échange un regard rapide avec Nimiel qui a vite comprit de quoi il en retournait vu notre conversation plus tôt. Je lui fais une place entre moi et Eäriel pour qu'elle laisse enfin ma cuisse tranquille, elle qui avait continué à la presser comme un citron depuis le début de notre conversation sur les prétendantes du roi. Nous avons toutes convenu que nous n'avons pas vu d'homme plus couru et plus convoité que celui-là. Je crois que même s'il n'avait pas été roi, il aurait tout de même attiré l'oeil où qu'il aille. Il sait attirer l'attention et jouer de son charme auprès de tous et de toutes. C'est exactement contre cela que Rînmalthen m'a mit en garde le premier soir où j'ai dîné avec le roi.

Hiris s'assoit et repli ses jambes avec grâce sous ses fesses, gardant une posture droite et noble. Ses cheveux restent soigneusement retenus par une fine couronne de fleurs et cascadent tranquillement dans son dos, aucune mèche folle ne dépassant nulle part. Elle est réellement parfaite. Je comprends pourquoi le roi ne l'a pas encore remarqué autrement que comme un membre commun de sa cour. Je lui souris et elle me rend ses perles blanches parfaites qui me donnent envie de pleurer. Son regard bleu se promène timidement sur la tablée qui lui sourit sincèrement, mais toujours mal à l'aise quant à sa présence ici. Je suppose que puisque je suis celle qui l'a invitée, je dois commencer la conversation. Je m'éclaircit la gorge et commence par des politesses de convenance. Elle répond comme le veut l'étiquette, mais n'ajoute rien que sa timidité ne permet. Je dois la dévergonder un peu. Et pourtant je ne suis pas une dévergondée, mais la voir ainsi tirée à quatre épingles me fait mal au coeur. Elle doit comprendre ce que Rînmlathen m'a dit dans sa lettre. Je sors de ma propre timidité et lance sur le ton de la conversation tout en lui versant un verre de vin.

"Dites-moi, Dame Hiris. Je ne vous connais pas, bien que les informations générales sur votre prestigieuse famille me soient arrivés. Je ne sais toujours rien de vous, ni de votre vie ici, à la cour du roi."

Elle semble encore une fois surprise et bégaye quelques mots qui m'indiquent que cette fois, elle n'essai pas de se conformer à ce qu'on lui a enseigner. Je ne comprends pas tout.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que vous tentez de me dire. Détendez-vous, vous êtes bonne compagnie, personne ne vous jugera."

Valliel acquiesce en lui souriant, l'encourageant à parler. Je sais que ces Dames l'apprécient, mais comme beaucoup, aucune n'a tenté de lui parler, de part son nom au-dessus des leurs et de sa position. Je la vois tenter de se détendre, mais je n'abandonne pas.

"Pardonnez moi, je suis d'une inconvenance maladive que mon amie tente tant bien que mal de corriger depuis quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas Eäriel?"

Cette dernière rit et dit

"Si tu ne vous ne vous étiez pas éloignée, Hanawen je vous aurais montré beaucoup de points dans votre démarche qui prouvent que vous ne vous comportez pas comme je vous l'ai enseigné!"

"Vous voyez, je ne suis pas parfaite. Et les belles Dames que vous vous apprêtiez à rejoindre ne le savent que trop. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui les pousse à se demander ce que Rînmalthen a bien pu me trouver pour me préférer à elles. Je ne vous en voudrais pas de vous poser la question, c'est encore pour moi un mystère, mais aussi mon plus grand bonheur. Un bonheur que nous méritons toutes de connaître. Que ce soit avec un Seigneur, un militaire ou un roi..." je dis en l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et détourne rapidement le regard. Je ris, vite rejointe par mes amies.

"Allons, ne soyez pas gênée. Nous savions toutes votre intérêt pour lui." dit Valliel qui reçoit un regard perçant de Eäriel.

"Oui, et il est vrai que parmi les choix les plus logiques, vous êtes celui qui s'impose avec le plus d'évidence." renchérit Nimiel.

"Cependant vous devez comprendre que ce n'est évident que pour les Dames, les hommes eux, ne voient rien si ce n'est pas agité sous leur nez." ajoute Fanen.

Nous acquiesçons, bien que son image ne me fasse rire. Je l'imaginais être agitée sous le nez du roi comme une souris devant un grand chat. Ridicule. Mais ça eut pour effet de lui redonner confiance et de nous donner son plus beau sourire. Elle est heureuse d'entendre qu'elle ne se bat pas pour rien. Quant à moi, je suis rassurée de voir que je recevrais de l'aide dans ma mission qui est plus intéressée que désintéressée. Il ne faut pas que cela échoue où je ne saurais plus que faire pour me débarrasser du colosse blond qui me courre après avec autant d'assiduité. Je hais ce que la vie a fait de nous ici.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je retourne dans mes appartements le coeur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Une soirée purement féminine m'avait manquée. Je me jure intérieurement que je vais renouveler l'expérience. Gwirith me trouve en train d'essayer de retirer les épingles de mon chignon sans me faire mal.

"Vous avez encore bu plus que de raison, Demoiselle." elle sourit

"J'ai passé une excellente soirée, ma chère Gwirith. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps."

"Et je me réjouis pour vous, Demoiselle. Mais tentez de vous faire raccompagner la prochaine fois. Vous risqueriez de vous perdre, ou pire. Dois-je vous rappeler que le Seigneur Cemel n'attend que votre perte." elle dit un peu plus sérieusement.

"Oh...que tu aimes refroidir l'ambiance lorsqu'elle est à peine réchauffées." je grogne en retombant sur mon tabouret.

"Je ne m'inquiète que pour votre bien être, Demoiselle. Bien! Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu de beau, aujourd'hui!" elle dit avec plus d'entrain.

"Ah! Voilà qui est plus agréable!" je dis en tapant des mains comme une enfant.

Je parle avec elle de Dame Hiris et de mes intentions à son égard. Elle approuve avec ferveur, ainsi que le fait que Eäriel trouve judicieux de me pincer pour m'inculquer els bonnes manières. On se croirait retourné à l'époque de ma grand-mère. Elle rit, siffle acquiesce, et tout ceci sans se défaire de sa tâche. Elle finit par me ramener au lit et me laisse une décoction de plantes près de moi.

"Pour votre mal de tête demain matin." elle souffle.

"Allons, Gwirith...je ne suis plus à ce stade..." je marmonne

"Croyez-moi, le vin des Dames est beaucoup moins facile à éliminer que celui but en compagnie du roi. Bonne nuit Demoiselle."

"'Nuit Gwirith..."

Je ne sais pas exactement si j'ai commencé à rêver tout de suite après avoir fermé les yeux ou si cela a prit plus longtemps. Mais je sais que rien n'est normal dans la manière où tout se déroule. Je sais que je ne suis pas sensée être détendue où trouver cela normal, mais c'est le cas.

Je soupire et m'étire dans des draps de soie. Je sens encore ses cheveux sur moi. Je porte mes mains sur ma poitrine. Elles est nue, et des cheveux y sont encore. Blonds, presque blancs. Je prie de toute mon âme pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de Rînmlathen et que tout se passe comme je l'ai vécu. Mais rien n'est comme je le veux. Ma main va chercher à côté de moi et tombe sur la poitrine de mon amant. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, je souris et je me retourne avec anticipation sur sa silhouette étendue à coté de moi, ayant totalement délaissé le drap pour se contenter de la chaleur du soleil qui entre par le balcon grand ouvert. Nous ne sommes pas dans sa chambre, mais sur le sol de son salon. C'est ici que le roi m'a fait l'amour. Et son regard me dit qu'il s'apprête à recommencer. Il se lève pour capturer mes lèvres et je le laisse faire, faisant courir mes propres mains sur son corps parfait.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne fuis pas?

Parce que je ne le veux pas. Je ne suis pas en danger, car c'est là que je dois être. Dans son lit, dans ses bras, sous l'emprise totale de son corps puissant. Et puis tout se floute, tout disparaît progressivement comme un écran de fumée.

"Votre âme est lourde, Hanawen...Et pourtant vous pouvez espérer en sortir. Votre coeur et votre âme sont accaparés par deux personnes différentes, et vous ne pouvez vous y soustraire. Deux peuples dépendent entièrement de vous et de vos décisions. A vous de choisir de les ignorer ou de vous y perdre. Et souvenez vous: l'amour d'un elfe n'est pas à négliger."

Je cherche autour de moi la source de cette voix. Je suis comme piégée dans le noir le plus complet, je ne suis pas endormie, mais je ne suis pas non plus consciente. La Dame Galadriel apparaît très soudainement très proche de moi.

"Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous méfier de lui? Il vous croit sienne, alors que votre âme commence à pencher dangereusement pour lui aussi. Mais vous ne pouvez régner auprès de lui. Choisissez sagement, et ne provoquez pas le destin, car ce que vous y trouverez ne saurait vous plaire."

Puis, le vide total et un souffle fantomatique, comme celui que m'a lancé sa fille à Imladris: "Il vous attend..."

Je me réveille en sursaut, le coeur menaçant d'exploser et la sueur inondant mes propres draps. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait que rêver. Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve ou une hallucination, même si je le souhaite de tout mon coeur. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'en avoir le coeur net une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je me lève et enfile rapidement une robe de chambre avant de sortir à toutes vitesses vers les appartements du roi. Personne ne persiste dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, en tous les cas, pas dans cette partie du palais. Alors que je m'apprête à tambouriner la porte, elle s'ouvre à la volée sur un Thranduil débraillé, et apparemment aussi secoué que je le suis. Je rentre sans lui laisser le temps de parler, sans même me soucier des convenances. Je vais là où mon rêve à prit forme. Là où il semblerait qu'il m'ait attendu avec du vin et deux coupes. Je n'ai pas encore cuvé celui que j'ai bu avec les Dames, mais mon rêve a eut plus d'effet que le café. Je me retourne lentement ayant trop peur de ce que je vais entendre, mais je dois demander.

"Est-ce que vous aussi vous en avez eut? De ces rêves?"

Il garde le silence quelques instants, perdant de son allure royale avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa robe de chambre ouverte sur sa poitrine nue que je me force à ne pas regarder. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, croise les bras avant de dire:

"Ce ne sont pas des rêves, mais une vision de ce que nous serions si vous n'aviez pas rencontré mon cousin. Et oui, je vois aussi tout cela."

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et me retiens de vomir sur le si beau tapis que j'ai sous les pieds. Alors c'est cela la raison de tous ces rêves? De tous ces malaises? Durant tous ce temps? J'étais destinée à être avec lui, et Rînmalthen lui a barré la route. Voilà la source de leur rivalité actuelle.

"Cela à débuté le jour où vous êtes sortie de cette tente alors que Fingrustui et Celon vous l'avaient formellement interdit. Ce qui est prédestiné ne peut être défait. Sauf..."

"Sauf si l'on choisit de se détourner de son chemin." je dis comme une évidence.

C'est bien cela, en vérité je savais que Thranduil ne serait pas une bonne option pour moi, que je serais trop restreinte pour vivre. Rînmlathen me voyait comme je voulais qu'on me voit. Je suis une femme libre et capable. Et je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai pu car il m'offrait ce que je ne trouverais pas avec Thranduil. Mais lui a continuer dans mon sens. Je n'ai agis que pour mon propre intérêt. Mon Dieu, quelle torture de devoir nous vivre notre amour sous son nez tous ce temps et prétendre être heureux pour nous.

"Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en parlé une seule fois? Pas une fois je n'ai entendu quoi que ce soit de votre part qui puisse m'encourager à comprendre."

"Rien, en êtes-vous sûre? Le soir de mon couronnement, dans vos appartements, lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir quelque chose qui me revenait de droit, vous avez aussitôt agit comme si votre volonté n'y était pas, mais je l'ai sentie, cette vague de désir en vous, cette envie d'être avec moi..." il dit en s'avançant vers moi.

Je recule et bute contre la table. Il ne doit pas me toucher. La loyauté envers Rînmalthen n'y peut plus grand chose...c'est une simple précaution. J'ai trop peur de ce qui se passerait si je le laissait approcher trop près. Il reprend ses esprits et c'est ni honteux ni même gêné.

"Mais vous aviez tout le chemin vers les Emyn Muil pour me parler. Pour me dire."

Il prend un air agacé et se tient le front.

"Je n'avais rien prévu de ce qui nous est arrivé sur la route. Je pensais pouvoir arriver avec vous à Eryn Galen et vous dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mais les orcs en ont décidé autrement. Puis il y a eut Galadh et Tanan. Et mon cousin avait prit plus de place dans votre coeur que je n'aurais pu espérer en avoir, et vous sembliez lui avoir accordé toute votre confiance. Je savais, le jour où nous sommes rentré de notre escapade dans les bois avec Galadh, que je ne pourrais jamais plus prétendre à que place que ce soit dans votre vie."

"Là encore vous auriez pu me le dire..."

"Votre fils était avec nous, et je voulais savoir si vous aussi vous ressentiez ce qui me rongeait, cette peste qui me consume encore. Je voulais savoir si j'avais encore des raisons de m'attarder à vos côtés." il dit, le regard fou. Mais ce n'est même pas cela qui m'effraie le plus.

"Vous aurais-je donné des raisons de croire que toute peine n'est pas perdue avec moi?" je souffle comme si j'avais une épée de Damoclès sur ma tête. Et c'est très sûrement le cas.

"Vous n'avez fait que cela. Certains de vos malaises, vos regards, vos sourires n'étaient pas feints ou destinés à autre chose qu'à me faire comprendre votre désir d'être avec moi."

"Vous ne doutez de rien..."je laisse échapper dans un rire sarcastique.

"Voilez-vous la face tant que cela vous chantera, je sais, moi que la machine est en marche, et un jour, Hana, tu reviendras vers moi."

Son regard est encore plus fou qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il croit dur comme fer à chacune de ses paroles. Que je laisserais mon fiancé pour le rejoindre. Que je deviendrais sienne. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort. Il sait qu'il n'a pas tort. Mon Dieu, mais que vais-je devenir?

"Je ne peux pas accepter ceci. Je ne peux pas abandonner votre cousin, votre propre cousin, Thranduil! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez de faire? Cela le tuerait et vous le savez parfaitement!"

"Crois-tu que je n'y ai pas pensé? Que mon sentiment de trahison envers lui est feint? J'ai peur de perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste sur cette Terre, et tout cela est votre faute!" il martèle en reprenant la même expression que le jour où il m'a étranglée.

Je ne prends même pas peur. Qu'il essai de me faire du mal pour se convaincre que tout ceci était mon idée, si cela lui chante. Il ne sait pas encore à quoi il se frotte.

"Si vous croyez que je n'aurais pas préféré rester chez moi, étudier, devenir quelqu'un avant que ma maladie ne m'emporte, alors vous vous trompez!" je tonne

Je crois sur le moment que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne vois pas pire chose que cette trahison. Risquer la vie de quelqu'un pour une erreur de calcule de ces putains de Valar. Je commence tout de même à comprendre l'effet qu'ont eut mes paroles sur lui. Et ce n'est pas Rînmalthen que j'ai en face de moi qui va tenter de me raisonner ou de tempérer les choses. Il avale les quelques mètres entre nous et me soulève par les épaules. Je ne suis qu'à une phalange de son visage et il envoi son haleine s'écraser sur mon visage à chaque paroles.

"Ta vie m'aurais très peu importé, Hana si elle n'était pas si étroitement liée à la mienne. Je t'aurais chassé le soir même où tu es venue sans même une information ni une faculté quelconque qui aurait pu te rendre indispensable à mon royaume. Ou je crois bien que la décapitation aurait été plus appropriée. Ou une corde autour de ce cou..." il dit en passant ses doigts sur ma gorge. Je suis tétanisée, n'osant bouger, mais appréciant grandement le contact. Je me hais de ressentir ce genre de choses. Mais c'est trop tard. Il l'a vu. Un rire froid et sec fait voler des mèches autour de mon visage.

"Tu vois? Je n'ai pas menti...tu le veux presque autant que moi..."

Et il se penche sur mes lèvres. Je tente lamentablement de me débattre, mais il est plus fort que moi. Et là, au milieu de son salon que je jette les armes face au Roi. Il a gagné.

 **Ouuuh! Quelle suite pour nos amants maudits? Vous le saurez...l'année prochaine!**

 **Allez en paix mes amis...et reviewez à mort si vous le pouvez!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonne année les loulous!**

 **Je suis super contente de vous revoir aujourd'hui! Je vous envoi un chapitre, pas super riche en évènements, mais quand même, il va y avoir des mises au point.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez, et j'aimerais avoir vos avis en reviews! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé la dernière fois je vous kiffe grave!**

 **Gros bisoux mes amours!**

 **Chapitre 28**

 _Rentrez chez vous..._

Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment je suis arrivée dans mes appartements, si j'ai couru ou marché ou rampé jusque Gwirith. Mais avec elle que je suis maintenant. Je ne pleure pas. Je n'exprime absolument rien. Et c'est là qu'elle a comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis qu'une arnaque, une simple blague? Je ne suis la Dame d'aucun seigneur, la reine d'aucun royaume. Si je révèle maintenant à qui que ce soit ce que je suis maintenant, le seul avenir qu'il me reste est dans une auberge de mauvaise réputation entre les Monts et les Terres Sauvages. Je ne pourrais même pas rester, car alors quelle vie aurais-je? A quel titre resterais-je? La putain du roi? Et Rînmlathen.

Vous savez, tenir une promesse est très simple en soi, lorsqu'elle engage tout le coeur et la raison. Mais comment pouvais-je savoir que je n'étais pas sensée faire ce genre de promesses à cet homme? Je ne dois pas rester ici...je ne dois pas rester dans ce palais, ce royaume. Venir ici le premier jour était une erreur. Mais je ne peux pas partir aussi facilement...je dois être la personne la mieux surveillée du Royaume. Sans compter qu'il demande des comptes à tous mes précepteurs et une absence ne sera pas passée inaperçue. Le temps qu'ils me retrouvent ne sera qu'une question de minutes. Je ne risquerais pas la réputation ou la confiance de Galadh non plus. Il commence à grandir et à comprendre. L'abandonner à son sort ici serait ridicule. Je ne dois briser toutes mes promesses en même temps. Le temps viendra où je devrais être honnête avec Rînmalthen. Lorsqu'il aura entendu ce que j'ai à dire, il sera libre de faire de moi ce qu'il voudra.

Je me réveille le lendemain avec une envie monstre de rester au lit et ne rien faire. Mais ce serait faire plaisir aux mauvaises langues. Et quand celles-ci se seront rendues compte de mon état et de ce que cela implique, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. J'ai même peur de n'être que trop transparente pour ces personnes. Je suis un livre ouvert et ils n'auront qu'à souffler sur les pages pour que je révèle la totalité de mes secrets. Je me force à sortir du lit, je mange ce que je ne risque pas de régurgiter et laisse Gwirith prendre soin de moi. Elle n'a toujours pas parlé. Je crois qu'elle aussi est déçue. Bah, qu'y puis-je au fond? Je ne serais qu'une déception au final, quoi qu'il arrive, dans mon mariage, dans les affaires, envers mon fils et moi même...

Je sors de la chambre et marche à grande vitesse jusqu'à la bibliothèque, soucieuse de faire une rencontre très désagréable, voir indésirable. Et c'est là que je rentre dans le Seigneur Cemel de la Maison de l'Aigle. Son regard tranchant me poignarde de part en part, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce que je lui inspire. C'est ainsi, certains me désirent, d'autres me méprisent...

"Seigneur Cemel..." je dis en m'inclinant légèrement, pressée de le voir s'éloigner.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et ne s'écarte pas non plus, continuant de me gratifier de son regard dégoûté et intrigué. Il ne peut pas faire ça sur quelqu'un d'autre qui le mérite sûrement plus? Ou suis-je la seule ici à mériter d'être traitée comme la fraude qu'elle est? Va embêter Siryë...

"Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour, Dame Hana..." il dit finalement en s'inclinant à son tour.

Je le toise de haut en bas, tâchant de ne pas me diminuer devant lui.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire." je dis en tentant de passer. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

"Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vos apprentissage pour prétendre gérer un domaine. Et même avec une instructeur aussi talentueux qu'Herion, je ne donne pas cher de votre autorité dans une ombre aussi prestigieuse que celle de Rînmalthen Ovorion."

Je ravale la bile qui m'obstrue la gorge et lui assène le regard le plus virulent en ma possession.

"Apprendre des meilleurs est certes pour moi une chance inespérée, ainsi qu'une vaine initiative si je ne met pas en pratique mon savoir. Mais sachez une chose, Cemel...je ne me laisserais pas dominer ni impressionner par aucune personne de votre sorte. Me comprenez-vous? Votre domaine restera dans l'ombre de Bar-en-Draug quoi qu'il m'en coûte, j'y veillerais de toutes mes forces."

Il émet un rictus acide et me poignarde une dernière fois de ses yeux acérés. Puis il s'éloigne.

"Quant à moi je veillerais à faire de votre vie un véritable enfer, Hana. Souvenez-vous en."

Et il disparait à l'angle du couloir. Quelle plaie! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui clouer le bec à cette crevure. J'ai assez de problèmes comme cela sans qu'il en ajoute avec sa fierté mal placée et ses ambitions politiques.

Je me pince les joues pour redonner un semblant de vie à mon visage livide. J'ouvre la double porte de la grande bibliothèque du palais et trouve mon instructeur feuilletant un pavé dont l'épaisseur mesure comme mon avant bras. Je m'avance et m'installe devant lui, ne prenant pas la peine de parler. Il a entendu mon échange avec Cemel. Et son air parfaitement calme ne trompe personne.

"Pouvons nous commencer ou vais-je devoir attendre que vous me fassiez des remontrances? " je grogne en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il ferme son livre sèchement et me regarde longuement, avant de se redresser.

"Ouvrez votre manuel là où nous l'avons laissé, vous avez pris beaucoup de retard."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa réponse m'a mise dans un état de frustration et de colère qui ne me ressemble pas dans une situation comme celle-ci. Je crois que je cherchais surtout à évacuer tout ce stresse que j'accumule depuis hier soir.

"Quoi, c'est tout? Vous n'allez même pas faire semblant de vous amuser de ce que m'a dit Cemel il y a quelques minutes?" je dis, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Il se tourne lentement vers moi et avec toute la patience et le calme du monde, il me dit:

"Je crois que vous avez assez bien retenu la leçon par vous même sans que je n'y ajoute quoi que ce soit moi même. Ouvrez votre livre."

Je dois prendre sur moi et ouvrir ce maudit livre à la bonne page, et me tenant à ma promesse faite à Cemel un peu plus tôt, me jette à corps perdu dans l'étude de ce livre et de tout le savoir qu'il pourra me prodiguer. Herion est loin d'être idiot, il sait que je cherche le conflit pour calmer il ne sait quel frustration. C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien du fond de sa pensée, mais je sais qu'il est loin d'être ravi de la manière dont s'est déroulé mon entretien avec le seigneur de la Maison de l'Aigle. Je ne lui en veux pas. En fait, avec le recul, je lui suis parfaitement reconnaissante. Et honteuse de mon emportement. Nos quatre heures journalières se passent dans un calme parfait. Au moment de ranger mes plumes et mes livres, il pose sa main sur le livre que je referme, attirant mon attention.

"Je ne sais ce qui vous ronge ces derniers temps, mais vous semblez distante. En tant qu'instructeur, je ne peux entendre la raison de votre comportement, et je ne le souhaite d'ailleurs pas. Mais je me dois de vous conseiller de vous reprendre et de trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible, où cela risque d'influer gravement sur votre avenir en ces lieux. Me comprenez-vous?" il dit de sa voix calme qui me rappelle le psy que mon père a engagé aux US alors que je venais de me faire diagnostiquer. Je ne dis pas qu'il lui ressemble, ce dernier était ventripotent et puait les bonbons à la menthe, mais il avait cet effet apaisant sur moi qui me faisait presque me sentir honteuse de mon agitation intérieure.

"Oui, merci." je dis en acquiesçant.

Il me rend un signe de la tête et me laisse ranger mes affaires. Espérons que je n'ai jamais à lui dire quoi que ce soit, ou qu'il ne le découvre d'une manière inadéquate. C'est encore la seule personne de mon entourage à avoir une bonne image de moi. Mis à part Finn et Celon.

Je n'ai rien à faire de l'après-midi, Dame Eäriel ne m'ayant pas contactée aujourd'hui, je me dis que l'occasion est trop belle de s'échapper une nouvelle fois dans ces bois magnifiques qui pourtant ces derniers temps prennent une allure de prison. Je ne prends rien d'autre que de quoi me défendre si comme la dernière fois je croisais un orc et sors discrètement et à toutes vitesses par la porte du personnel, pour qu'aucun garde ne me reconnaisse. Je me retrouve dans la nature sauvage du Rhovanion. Une magnifique région qui m'a longtemps fait rêver, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer quel cadeau empoisonné elle serait. Je marche lentement entre les arbres, sortant du sentier et déambulant entre les racines et les troncs morts. Je respire l'air estival et une légère brise vient secouer quelques branches au dessus de ma tête. Des feuilles jaunes et vertes tombent autour de moi dans une pluie féérique. Je choisis un tronc enfoncé et m'assois confortablement. Car j'ai besoin de penser. Je dois faire ce qu'Herion m'a dit de faire. Prendre une décision est difficile dans ma situation, mais elle doit être faite au mieux pour tout le monde.

Examinons ce que nous avons: Je suis apparue il y a de cela trois mille ans et à cet instant, j'ai touché l'âme de Rînmalthen qui me poursuivait jusque dans mon monde, dans mes rêves. Je suis ensuite apparue à une autre époque où ils m'ont vu tous les deux, mais cette fois c'est Thranduil qui me poursuit dans mes rêves. Lui et Galadriel me disent que je suis sensée être avec lui, alors que tout mon coeur penche pour son cousin...verdict? Je suis perdue. Maintenant que je suis seule, je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Thranduil m'attire, beaucoup, ce que je pensais n'être qu'une attraction animale est en fait beaucoup plus profond que cela, je l'ai expérimenté hier, alors qu'il m'a embrassé. Je le ressens depuis toujours, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, prétextant devoir porter compagnie au futur roi, puis au roi, car tel était mon devoir, mais en vérité, être avec lui me faisait du bien à moi. Me soulageait d'une manière inexplicable. D'une manière que Rînmalthen ne pouvait pas le faire. Et tout à coup, je repense à ma nuit d'amour avec Rînmlathen, et je me demande si l'effet aurait été le même avec Thranduil...

 _Espèce de malade! Espèce de folle! Tu as à tes pieds l'homme le plus enviable de la planète et toi tu le rejettes pour l'abruti le plus égocentrique et mégalomane qui puisse exister? Un homme qui n'est pas le quart de ce qu'est Rînmalthen!_

Oui...oui j'ai honte. Et que pensera-t-il de moi? Lorsque je lui aurais tout dit? Parce qu'après tout, l'honnêteté est préférable aux secrets, n'est-ce pas? Surtout si je dois un jour épouser cet homme. Cet homme qui a sacrifié jusqu'à sa réputation et celle de sa famille pour ma sécurité et m'offrir un nom. Il est allé jusqu'à se mettre les anciennes relations de son père à dos pour m'épouser. Et je le remercie en voyant son cousin en secret.

Mais culpabiliser ne m'amènera nulle part. Je dois trouver une manière de rétablir l'équilibre entre moi et les deux hommes qui ont chamboulé ma vie, chacun devant trouver une place bien à lui. Pour notre bien à tous. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je dois savoir jusqu'où peuvent me mener mes sentiments, ces...pulsions à son égard. Je dois savoir si ma vie avec Rînmalthen sera aussi paisible qu'elle le doit. Je dois savoir si Thranduil ne représente pas une menace pour nous. Et pour cela, je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Le dialogue. Et entre deux personnes de fort caractère, cela équivaux à une guerre ouverte. J'espère seulement qu'il ne tient pas à ses vases.

Je me relève et marche encore quelques minutes, mes pensées divagants vers ma mère. Qu'aurait-elle fait dans ma situation? En même temps, je ne crois pas que mes parents soient les bonnes personnes à qui s'adresser lorsqu'il y a un problème dans son couple. Une véritable catastrophe. Je continue ma progression, riant aux souvenir de mes parents lors de nos Noëls ensemble, chacun apportant sa nouvelle conquête, et aucun ne pouvant voir comme moi, la jalousie dans les yeux de l'autre. Comme moi avec Thranduil, chacun était trop fier pour exposer ses sentiments, et cela a souvent viré au cauchemar.

Je m'arrête près du lac, et retire mes vêtements. Il fait trop chaud sous le couverts des feuilles et l'eau fraîche me donne envie en plonger dedans. Je trempe un pied et la sensation de fraîcheur me fait frissonner. Je rentre en suite totalement dans l'eau. Je m'immerge totalement avant de me laisser flotter à la surface. La plénitude dans laquelle je me plonge me fait du bien. Je ne pense à rien. Mais les paroles de Rînmlathen me reviennent. Celles en doriathrim. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire. La seule langue que je n'ai pas encore appris qui aurait pu m'être utile en ce moment. Les souvenirs s'embrouillent et laissent place au fantôme des mains de Rînmlathen sur moi. Un sourire instinctif vient étirer mes lèvres. Oui, il est le seul à posséder cet effet sur moi. Il possède mon coeur, c'est indéniable. Un bruissement sur la berge me sort de mes pensées. Je me redresse et nage jusqu'à avoir pied, et observe les alentour, perdant jusqu'à ma pudeur. Le bruit retenti à nouveau des fourrés près de moi, et Dagnir sort des feuillages. Je lui fais face et met els mains sur mes hanches, respirant de soulagement. Cela aurait été fort déplaisant de se battre à poil.

"Que faites-vous là?"

Il me regarde longuement, puis un sourire étire ses lèvres.

"Pardonnez-moi mais cette tenue ne m'aide pas à réfléchir clairement."

"Quelle plaie!" je peste en enfilant ma tunique et gardant les jambes nues. Elle m'arrive aux genoux, mais je suppose qu'il pourra parler plus clairement après ça. "C'est mieux?"

"Honnêtement je ne pourrais dire..."

"Dagnir!" je le réprimande en perdant patience.

"Bien! Fingrustui Draugion souhaite vous voir en privé. Il n'a pas pu se libérer et comme je me promenais par là...des questions?"

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore?

"Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi urgent pour qu'il dépêche un gros bras du roi pour me chercher?"

"Merci bien. Il vous en donnera les détails mais il veut que vous reprendrez votre formation dans la Maison de Guérison. Et si vous vous pointez dans cette tenue, il vous fera certainement médecin du Roi."

"La ferme!" je grogne en lui lançant une branche morte.

On ne parle pas souvent, mais depuis les Emyn Muil, il m'apprécie assez pour me faire part de ses blagues vaseuses. Ca doit vouloir dire qu'il m'aime bien. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et enfile mon pantalon et ma ceinture avant de le suivre. Il n'est pas loquace et préfère largement le silence à des paroles inutiles. Ce qui me convient parfaitement. Il surveille mes pas et se tient prêt à me ramasser si je tombais sur une branche morte ou une racine, mais il doit bien admettre que j'ai plutôt bien évolué dans ces terres. Nous nous voyions durant mes entraînements arbitraires dans les arènes militaires. Il s'est longtemps foutu de moi, mais quand j'ai battu Rînmalthen devant tout le monde, j'ai imposé le respect auprès de tout le monde. Ainsi qu'un esprit de camaraderie auquel je ne suis pas du tout habituée. Mais qu'importe, je suis sur le point de tout perdre. Ils ont bien dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, plus personne ne vient me faire des blagues dans les couloirs, ou m'inviter à rejoindre la table de la garde à l'étage inférieur ou à jouer à des jeux de boisson. Ils sont tout simplement passé à autre chose lorsque j'ai commencé à me comporter en Dame et ils m'ont traitée comme il traitent les autres Dames: ils m'ont ignorée. Je ne dis pas que cela me blesse, mais...je suis blessée. D ns mon égo comme dans ma personnalité. Que sui-je devenue? Tout ce que je haïssais et critiquais gaiement en leur compagnie, pour sûr. Celon lui même ne me le dit pas, mais il sait que je ne suis plus la même et que je ne peux plus être traitée comme un membre commun de la garde royale. Je suis la futur dame de Bar-en-Draug, et je suis noble et je dois être parfaite. J'ai bien envie de leur dire d'aller se faire voir, que ce n'est pas de cette femme que Rînmalthen est tombé amoureux et que ce n'est pas une potiche de salon qui va diriger un domaine aussi vaste et prestigieux que celui-ci. Mais je ne fais rien et suis ce que l'on me dit. Parce que Thranduil l'a ordonné. Mon Dieu mais si je ne l'aime pas...qu'est-ce que c'est?

"Attention, Princesse." grogne Dagnir d'un air bourru en me tirant en arrière.

Je me retrouve à tenir en équilibre en la pointe de mon pied et ma main sur son épaule. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que j'ai failli tomber dans un ravin. Ca aurait été drôle. Je ne peux plus sortir de ma chambre, donc je ne suis plus obligée de croiser qui que ce soit où que ce soit. Et il me rendrait visite toutes les heures. Comme d'habitude.

"Je ne suis pas une princesse..." je grogne ayant l'impression de revivre mon entrevue avec Celon quelques mois plus tôt.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais tout le monde vous appelle comme cela depuis Tanan. On ne sait pas réellement pourquoi mais il vous va bien. Vous ne pouvez pas accepter le compliment?"

"Un compliment? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'être prise pour une godiche pilier de divan dans les salons mondains est sensé être un compliment pour qui que ce soit?" je m'énerve en reprenant mon équilibre avec autant de dignité que possible.

"Personne ne pensait vous faire du mal, mais si vous voulez qu'ils arrêtent vous avez qu'à leur dire. Me beugler dessus ne changera rien à votre situation."

Fin de l'échange.

Il a raison. Je ne dois pas me comporter comme une saloperie sans nom avec eux sous le simple prétexte que j'ai une vie qui craint en ce moment. Et quoi que j'en dise, ma situation n'est pas la pire du monde. Je pourrais au moins me soulager de cela quand je verrais Thranduil. Nous arrivons au palais par la même porte que j'ai utilisé pour partir. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon endroit pour m'échapper, désormais.

Nous montons les marches et arrivons en silence devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle doit être vide à cette heure-ci, personne ne consulte jamais quoique ce soit ici, hormis le Roi lorsqu'il en a le temps, bien qu'il ait sa propre bibliothèque dans ses appartements. Je décide d'ignorer cette partie là et me place derrière Dagnir alors qu'il frappe trois coups puissants sur la porte de bois. Puis il ouvre et me fait entrer. C'est vide. Je me retourne vers lui, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

"Attendez-là." il me dit avant de refermer sur lui.

De refermer à clés sur lui. C'est quoi ce délire?

Je marche en rond, essai de crocheter la serrure voyant venir le coup bas de Thranduil à des kilomètres, vais vers les fenêtres, mais me rappelle qu'elles donnent toutes sur trente mètre de vide avant de montrer un tant soit peu de cour pavée entourée de grands murs. Toute tentative d'échapper à ce qui arrive est vaine, et c'est pour cela qu'il a choisit cet endroit. Quelle idiote, non mais quelle idiote! Finn serait venu à moi seul ou aurait envoyé Celon ou Eiliant! Dagnir! Pourquoi il a fallut que je fasse confiance à Dagnir?

Je finis par baisser les bras et vais m'assoir sur un fauteuil qui a l'habitude de m'accueillir tous les jours depuis un an et demi que Rînmalthen m'a laissé seule dans cet asile. Je soupire longuement en pensant à lui. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment? S'il se doute de ce qui se joue ici. Il n'est pas bête, il sait de quoi son cousin est capable, il m'a prévenue plusieurs fois, mais j'ai voulu faire la maligne et lui jurer que je résisterais à toute tentation...eh ben non! Il faut que je plonge dedans la tête la première. Mais il comprendra, n'est-ce pas? Il a bien comprit la première fois? Il sait que je n'y peu rien et que l'autre malade en profite. Sauf que c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, et maintenant que j'ai conscience de toute l'histoire, ça ne risque plus d'être aussi facile d'ignorer la bête. Avec ses grands airs, et sa manière plus que détestable de traiter tout ce qui lui est inferieur, on est le blanc et le noir, diamétralement opposés. Pour qui je me prenais à croire que ma présence apaiserait sa souffrance? Je n'ai fait qu'aggraver ce que j'avais provoqué il y a de cela une éternité. Et cela prendra une autre éternité pour tout réparer. Voir jamais. C'est vrai quoi, est-ce que je veux réellement tout réparer?

Sur cette pensée, la serrure craque deux fois, laissant entrer une silhouette haute et robuste enveloppée dans un manteau gris perle. Sa chevelure vole autour de sa tête alors qu'il se retourne pour fermer derrière lui dans un soucis de bonne figure, et il se retourne vers moi, le visage fermé et déterminé. Déterminé à quoi, là est la question et la principale source de mon angoisse.

"Pardon de vous avoir fait venir d'une manière aussi fourbe, mais je me doutais que si je vous avait dit que je voulais vous voir, vous auriez refusé." il dit dune voix calme et mesurée. Pas d'émotions. Donc il boue de l'intérieur.

"Vous vous trompez. Je comptais vous voir après ma supposée entrevue avec Finn, mais puisque vous êtes là, autant mettre les points sur les "i" tout de suite." je dis toute aussi calme que lui, toujours affalée en travers du canapé.

Il a l'air surpris quelques instants, mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

"Je vous ai fait venir, vous m'excuserez si je prends la parole en premier."

Et voilà qu'on se bat pour prendre la parole! Je fais un signe désinvolte de la main pour lui intimer qu'il a la parole et une partie de mon attention. Puisque je suis là, autant l'écouter chanter. Il esquisse une grimace face à ma posture et vient faire quelques pas pour arriver devant moi, mais toujours à une distance respectable.

"Suite aux évènements d'hier soir dans mes appartements, je pense qu'une discussion s'impose sur nos rapports l'un à l'autre et aux mesures qui doivent être prises."

Je ne le laisse pas finir et éclate de rire. Il ne s'énerve pas tout de suite, me réservant son regard le plus sombre où point l'incompréhension.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui vous met dans un état pareil?" il se vexe.

Je tente de me calmer et me redresse légèrement. Je n'ai pas fait de révérence, je ne l'ai pas appelé Majesté une seule fois ni ne lui ais souhaité une bonne journée. Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. J'essuie une larme au coin de mon oeil et lui dis, toujours souriante, mais la voix plus tranchante que d'habitude.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès, mais à chaque fois que vous vous comportez mal avec moi et me sautez dessus, c'est vous qui venez me rendre visite comme si vous attendiez des explications sur vos propres agissements. Il faut admettre que c'est cocasse, de sauter sur une jeune femme de votre famille, fiancée à votre cousin, placée sous votre protection, et lui en faire porter le blâme par le suite!"

Il ne bouge pas tout de suite. Aucune réaction ne se lit sur son visage. J'ai énervé la bête encore une fois. Car comme à chaque fois qu'on lui place le nez dans sa propre connerie, il décide de frapper et de faire taire l'intrigante qui ose dire la vérité et se dresser contre lui. Mais je soutiens son regard. S'il veut me tuer, qu'il le fasse, au point où j'en suis...il y a bien assez de personnes dans ce Palais prêtes à lui faire rendre gorge tout en restant classe.

"Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je vous ai expliqué la situation et pourquoi nous agissons de la sorte."

"Nous agissons! Il faut toujours que vous m'incluiez dans vos défauts! Je vous ais-je fait pour que vous décidiez de me brutaliser! Et vous m'avez embrassé, certes, et j'ai ressenti pendant un infime moment la même chose qui vous ronge depuis si longtemps, mais vous ne devez pas me rendre responsable de cette...plaie entre nous!"

Il recule d'un pas. Appeler cela une plaie était peut-être un peu excessif, mais je n'en pense pas moins. Sans cela, il serait un roi hors paire en train de goûter aux joies de la vie avec Hiris et moi je me préparerais tranquillement à devenir l'épouse d'un Seigneur. Mais la vie est une chienne, je ne vous apprends rien. Et maintenant, il va falloir faire avec.

"Eh bien...si j'ai mal agis à votre encontre, vous m'en voyez navré. Je n'ai en aucun cas voulu en arriver là." il dit, sincèrement.

Je soupire.

"Je le sais, Thranduil. Et c'est pour cela que nous devons trouver une solution pour vivre cette situation au mieux, sans blesser qui que ce soit." je dis, retrouvant un tant soit peu mon calme.

L'appeler par son prénom a été pour moi très instinctif, je n'ai pas voulu le faire, mais il semble même pas s'en formaliser. Je suppose qu'avec les visions que nous avons eut ces dernières années, nous pouvons bien nous permettre ce genre de familiarités.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous. Que proposez-vous?" il dit en s'asseyant en face de moi, à une distance encore très raisonnable.

"Vous m'avez fait venir ici. Je suppose que vous devez avoir quelque chose à proposer." je dis en me redressant pour lui faire face convenablement.

Il soupire et se masse les tempes. La fatigue et le poids de la couronne en plus du trouble que cette chose lui cause, se voient encore plus lorsqu'il ne porte ni couronne, ni habits royaux. Il n'est rien qu'un homme qui tente tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans le merdier de sa vie.

"Eh bien il y a bien une chose, mais je crains que cela ne fonctionne pas." il commence.

Je lui intime de continuer d'un signe de la tête.

"Je pensais tout d'abord que la meilleure des choses serait de ne plus se voir. De ne plus se voir du tout et de fréquenter d'autres personnes susceptibles de nous faire oublier notre...lien."

Wah...tu parles d'un coup de géni.

"Eh bien si je puis me permettre: ce n'est pas très utile. Je suis fiancée à votre cousin que je fréquentais beaucoup au moment où vous m'aviez surprise dans ma chambre, et nous avons passé près de quatre ans séparés, et les rêves nous ont poursuivis même au fin fond de la forêt de Fangorn. En effet, je suppose que non, cela ne fonctionnera pas."

Il lève les yeux au Ciel, ennuyé de la suffisance de mon ton.

"Eh bien je vous en prie, montrez-moi à quel point vous êtes lucide et au-dessus de votre propre roi!"

"Très bien, calmez-vous!" je grogne en posant mes coude sur mes genoux et posant mon front par dessus.

Je dois être au calme pour réfléchir. En fait, il y a bien une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, mais je sais au fond de moi que cela pourrait très mal se finir, comme cela pourrait très bien marcher. Je ne sais pas comment il prendra la proposition. Je ne me rappelle même plus quand elle m'a traversé l'esprit tant je la traîne avec moi. Mais ma psy avait avec moi cet conversation par rapport à ma peluche. Après mon diagnostique, je suis retombée en enfance et suis devenue accroc à ma peluche éléphant, Mr Ralf. Je savais que c'était mauvais pour moi et que cette peluche signifierait bien plus qu'une simple phase psychologique si je ne m'en séparait pas. Alors ma mère, désespérée est partie crier à l'aide vers ma psy qui m'a dit que si je voulais me séparer un jour de Mr Ralf, je devais me repaître totalement de sa présence. Le garder toujours auprès de moi pour que le moment venu, je le rejette, à mon rythme, et passe à autre chose.

Sauf que je ne suis pas sûre que la théorie de Mr Ralf s'applique bien à un roi elfe millénaire dont le physique est quand même un peu plus attrayant que celui d'un vieil éléphant râpé. Et il sent meilleur.

"Je...je crois avoir quelque chose à vous soumettre. Mais vous devez rester parfaitement calme et silencieux jusqu'à ce que je termine ma proposition."

Je dis en relevant la tête. Je ne sais pas s'il est choqué ou outré ou satisfait ou allez savoir quoi, mais il n'exprime rien. Il parfaitement immobile. Je crois même qu'il s'est arrêté de respirer. Lorsque je finis ma tirade, il reste comme cela pendant encore quelques minutes, et quand la situation devient bien stressante et gênant, il se penche dans ma direction et dit d'une voix calme:

"Donc...si je comprends bien, vous me proposez de vous voir plusieurs fois par semaine afin de me rassasier de votre présence et cela m'aiderait à mieux me séparer de vous et vous oublier totalement?"

Oui, bon c'est vrai que dit comme ça...

"Je vous ais dis que c'est à double tranchant. Mais je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, autant tenter le tout pour le tout." je dis, histoire de ne pas passer pour une totale idiote.

Il me considère quelques instants du regard, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Soudain, alors que je me suis bien habituée au silence, il dit de la même voix suave qu'il avait utilisé le jour de ma venue dans ce maudit Royaume.

"Et que ferions-nous, durant ces entrevues?"

Oh non...

"Rien qui ne me compromettrait, j'ose espérer que vous saurez respecter mon voeux à votre cousin. Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez une réputation à entretenir." je dis en espérant de tout mon coeur que cela tuerait toutes les idées malsaines qu'il se ferait.

"Bien sûr..." il dit en se renfonçant dans son siège, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. "Je saurais trouver de quoi nous occuper. Très bien, votre idée me plaît."

Et chiottes! Je ne pouvais pas acquiescer à sa première proposition!

"Je me dois de vous dire cependant que tout ceci se doit d'être effectif et de fonctionner. La Dame Galadriel a bien spécifier que je ne peux avoir aucune place auprès de vous."

"Nos relations ont toujours été loin de la cordiale entente. Je pense cependant qu'elle était parfaitement objective lorsque son délire vous a exhorter de me retirer de votre vie." il sourit en croisant les jambes, un doigt soulignant son sourire moqueur.

Ne fait pas ça...par pitié ne commence pas! Oh Mon Dieu, ça va être dur de résister...

Une image de Rînmlathen me rend cependant plus forte.

"Je dois aussi vous annoncer que Dame Hiris sera présente à votre anniversaire. Elle souhaite réellement avoir l'occasion de discuter avec vous."

Il se renfrogne et me regarde comme si j'avais mouillé son brushing.

"Ne me dites pas que vous vous raccrochez encore à cette stupide ambition..."

"Ce n'est pas stupide! Elle a absolument tout pour vous convenir et..."

"Vous lui donnez de faux espoirs. Si vous tenez tant que cela à elle, éloignez là de moi et ne lui parlez plus, car notre petit accord pourrait très bien être la cause de son coeur brisé."

"Pas si cela fonctionne. Et croyez bien que je mets toutes mes forces dans cette voie-là!" je coupe, catégorique.

Il ne m'aura pas à ce jeu. Il doit trouver une épouse, et je sais que notre jeu psychologique ne sera pas la seule cause de notre rémission. Il veut se séparer de moi, je le sais bien qu'il essai de me montrer que cela l'indiffère. Il souffre de cette situation, et s'il n'y met pas du sien pour y mettre fin, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Beaucoup de personnes dépendent de nous, comme l'a dit Galadriel. Un peuple entier, en fait.

Il sait que j'ai raison.

"Très bien. Je la verrais demain si elle souhaite se joindre à moi pour une promenade. Mais je vous préviens, si sa conversation se base sur les même idioties que les autres gourdes qui m'ont été présentées..."

"Elle vous conviendra, c'est une promesse." je dis avec une once de sourire.

"Pour ce que valent les promesses de nos jours. Contentez-vous de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas."

Puis il décroise les jambes et se lève.

"Bien, si nous avons finit avec ces futilités, je souhaiterais débuter nos sessions dès maintenant."

"S'il le faut..."je grogne en me levant. Je sais qu'il a raison et que nous devrons tôt ou tard nous y mettre. Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, puisque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

"Au fait où est passée Dame Eäriel?" je demande en prenant son bras avec moult hésitations.

Il sourit et me retourne un regard amusé.

"Vous manque-t-elle au point que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de ses cours?"

"Ne faites pas l'enfant. Je m'inquiète pour elle."

Je serais surtout plus rassurée de retomber dans une routine qui me ferait oublier ce qui va se jouer à partir de maintenant.

"Elle est en visite chez sa famille paternelle au Nord du Pays. Elle devrait revenir d'ici deux semaines." il dit en refermant la bibliothèque derrière lui.

"Elle ne m'a rien dit!" je m'offusque. Elle aurait au moins pu me mettre au courant.

"Une nouvelle a précipité son départ. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous donnerais le nom de l'endroit où adresser vos lettre si cela vous rassurerait."

Je ne dis rien et le suis. Jusqu'où va son influence? S'il peut éloigner Eäriel, Galadh et Rînmalthen...que peut-il faire d'autre? La réponse est: à l'infini. Il est le Roi, et qui plus est de droit divin...Je me demande si je ne fais pas une bêtise. En tout cas, je sais que c'est une chose que Rînmalthen ne devra en aucun cas apprendre. Ni de moi ni de qui que ce soit. Il va falloir que je redouble de prudence.

"Bien, que souhaitez-vous faire aujourd'hui?" il demande, l'air enjoué.

"Ce qui vous plaira. Tant que nous gardons nos vêtement, cela me va." je sourie, faussement amusée.

Il me répond par un sourire entendu. La familiarité est une chose qu'il me permet lorsque nous sommes seuls. Et il semblerait que nous le seront très souvent ces derniers temps.

Mon Dieu, faites que tout se passe bien...


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Je reviens avec une chapitre super giga long, mais comme je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'en écrire. C'est juste que j'ai allumé mon ordi je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter d'écrire. Enfin, une fois la panne d'inspiration passée (on dit merci V. Bozeman!).**

 **Du coup il y a un M ici, les copines. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge (quoi que je sais que vous allez lire quand même qui peut résister?), allez voir cette superbe interview de Richard Armitage offerte par la BBC: watch?v=EEAdwVVJsC4 (ils sont parfaits ces anglais...ya qu'à voir Richard)**

 **Enfin bref bonne lecture mes amours!**

 **Chapitre 29**

5 Mai 3444 SA

Le Palais connait une ébullition que je n'en ai pas revue depuis le couronnement du roi et pour cause: dans une semaine, ce vieux fossile fêtera un siècle de plus, siècle durant lequel il sera devenu roi et aura repoussé une armée d'orcs lors de la bataille de Dargolad. Un sacré siècle, et il en est d'autant plus ravi que je suis celle qui accueillera les invités et les installera et s'assurera qu'ils ne manqueront de rien.

Merveilleux...

"Quelqu'un de plus expérimenté sera sûrement plus appréciée pour cette tâche...n'est-ce pas?" je demande sans grands espoirs de le faire changer d'avis.

Nous sommes au beau milieu de ses jardins et profitons des premiers rayons de soleil printaniers. Il me sourit et s'assoit sur un banc.

"Votre place est tout fait légitime auprès des invités, Hana. Vous avez su si bien les divertir et briller en leur présence qu'il me semblerait cruel de les priver de vous en une telle occasion." il dit en me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi!" je boude en lui tapant le bras.

Oui, je vous le dis maintenant, notre familiarité a augmenté depuis notre accord secret dix mois auparavant. Nous nous voyons trois fois par semaine pour au moins deux heures et c'est toujours avec plaisir que nous sortons ensemble et nous occupons de diverses manières (qui ne nécessitent toujours pas de retirer nos vêtements). Il est assez attentif à mon besoin de rester loin quand je le sens trop proche et à se rapprocher lorsque j'en ai besoin. Par exemple lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre de l'intendant de Bar-en-Draug qui m'annonçait que mon fils s'est brisé la jugulaire dans une chute de cheval. Je n'ai pas mangé pendant deux semaines et Dagnir m'a empêché cinq fois de partir le voir. Thranduil était le seul réconfort avec les paroles sereines de Finn et Naur, que je pouvais trouver ici. Je haïssais encore plus notre distance. Mais dès qu'il a été en état de prendre une plume, il m'a rassuré sur son état. Le pauvre petit a tellement grandit qu'il doit apprendre à se pencher lorsqu'il rencontre des branches basses, chose qu'il a omis de faire et lui a coûté une dangereuse chute.

Toujours est-il que mes relations avec le roi se sont considérablement apaisées. Je lui suis agréable et lui m'est supportable autant que possible, et mes rêves n'ont plus refait surface. De son côté non plus. Je crois que cela marche. Espérons que ce soit pour le mieux. Il rit et s'éloigne un peu.

"Je ne me permettrais pas, vous êtes très demandée. Entre nous, tous vos piaillements sur le droit et l'égalité des hommes a soulevé un grand intérêt et une curiosité politique et intellectuelle que je n'ai pas revue depuis la proposition de Père à faire travailler les elfes sylvestres sur la base seule du volontariat."

Tiens tiens...Oropher, une âme socialiste?

"Je ne fais qu'exposer mon point de vue et c'est loin de n'être qu'un piaillement si je réussi à attirer autant d'attention sur moi. Vous devriez y penser, Majesté." je dis en pointant mon indexe vers son nez.

"Bien, mais ne mettez pas trop de convictions dans vos paroles, si des émeutes commencent je saurais qui blâmer."

"Ne vous en faites pas, ils vous aiment trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre vous." je dis en me relevant. "Allons, marchons, je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes."

Je n'attends pas sa réaction et avance dans les jardins. Un grand labyrinthe de plusieurs mètres de haut m'intrigue depuis le temps que je suis ici. Je n'ose pas y aller seule, mais je suppose que le roi qui a vécu dans ce palais a bien dû se perdre des centaines de fois là dedans et il saura bien nous en sortir.

"Nous n'avons pas encore exploré cette partie de vos jardins." je dis simplement en entrant dans le grand labyrinthe.

Il ne dit rien et me suit, se pliant à mes excentricités comme le faisait Rînmalthen sans poser de questions.

"Bien, parlez-moi de Hiris. Comment évolue-t-elle?" me dit Thranduil en marchant droit devant avec assurance, comme s'il avait lui même conçu le labyrinthe.

Je suis étonnée qu'il soulève le sujet seul, étant donné le mal que je me suis donné pour la faire accepter de Sa Majesté. Mais je suis contente qu'il m'en parle.

"Eh bien, elle fait des progrès étonnants pour ce qui est de la conversation politique. J'étais persuadée qu'elle buterait sur chaque expression, mais dans l'ensemble elle se débrouille très bien." je dis, fière du boulot accomplit avec cette pauvre elfe.

C'était pas gagné les premiers temps. Elle était si timide et si peu sûre d'elle que la lancer dans une conversation autre que les tissus à la mode et les civilités de mise, elle perdait tout ses moyens et rougissait violemment. Mais sa grâce naturelle et les quelques conseils que les filles et moi lui avons donné ont plutôt bien payé et le Roi s'est même mit à apprécier sa compagnie en dehors des dînés. Je n'ai pas dis à Hiris que le Roi est aussi au courant des manigances pour la mettre sur le trône, mais je doute qu'elle en ais quoi que ce soit à faire. Elle est réellement mordue la malheureuse. Espérons que Thranduil y soit sensible. Le fait qu'il me parle de lui même d'elle, me donne une raison d'espérer dans ce sens. Il va m'oublier et se lier à cette fille, parce que je ne peux pas être reine et je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes engagements envers Galadh et Rînmalthen. Je me le répète tous les jours devant le miroir. Et à chaque fois que ses lèvres deviennent trop belles et son regard trop captivant.

"Je sais que vous mettez toutes vos forces dans son éducation sociale. Je ne peux qu'en apprécier les effets."

Le silence retombe. Je ne me sens pas de le briser. Je n'en n'ai pas envie et je me sens assez bien pour le moment. Thranduil n'est pas non plus demandeur de conversation. On se contente généralement de la présence l'un de l'autre. Ce qui me faisait peur il y a quelques mois, ne me fait presque plus aucun effet aujourd'hui: je suis heureuse et soulagée à chaque fois que je le vois. Je me contente de vivre cet instant de bonheur ensemble. Mieux vaut ça que ne plus se voir, se manquer et finir étranglée contre un mur et soûl comme un porc seul dans ses appartements. Oh oui, c'est pour le bien commun.

Nous marchons quelques instants de plus, essayant de mémoriser notre chemin au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Une idée désagréable vient faire son chemin: et si nous nous perdions ici, tous les deux, sans aide ni espoir d'en sortir un jour? Pourquoi je souris à cette pensée?

"Comment réussissez-vous à ne jamais vous perdre ici?" je demande pour calmer la tension dans mon ventre (cela arrive souvent quand on est ensemble).

"Je ne sais pas je ne suis jamais venu ici." il dit, tranquillement.

D'accord. J'ai fais une bêtise.

"J'ai lu quelque part qu'il faut toujours tourner à droite dans un labyrinthe." je dis, essayant de garder mon sang froid, mais sentant les parois se resserrer autour de nous.

"Mais quel serait alors l'intérêt d'un labyrinthe si tout le monde peut en sortir? C'est ridicule." il dit, souriant devant ma panique.

Je l'amuse le bougre!

"Vous ne devriez pas rire de notre situation...et si..."

"Et si nous restions coincés ici pour l'éternité? Est-ce vraiment ce qui vous fait peur? Rester ici avec moi pour toute l'éternité?" il dit, tentant de me charrier. Et ça marche.

"Non...je..." je tente de m'expliquer, alors que la panique prend le dessus et me fait taire.

"Ah non?" il minaude, s'avançant dans ma direction, "Rester ici ne vous pose donc aucun problème. Pas plus que je ne représente que la seule compagnie possible pour vous..."

Il ne s'arrête pas et mon nez est à un centimètre de sa poitrine.

"Avouez que la situation serait...comment dites vous? Cocasse? Alors que vous mettez tant d'effort à mettre de la distance entre nous...mais vous le sentez? Ce battement dans votre ventre à chacun de nos contacts..."

 _Rînmalthen, Rînamlathen, Galadh, Rînmalthen..._

Il devient de plus en plus proche. Car il se penche dans ma direction. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et comme à chaque fois que ça arrive, je suis tétanisée. Totalement sous son emprise, comme lui ne semble plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il lève la main et range une mèche folle dans mon chignon. Sa manche effleure ma joue et son odeur embaume mon espace vital. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arriver, mais sa main s'est retrouvée dans la mienne et mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes vers son visage. Il se penche encore et...

"Aranîn!"

Aussi violemment qu'un seau d'eau glacée, cet appel nous a vite ramené à notre réalité. Grâce au Ciel, personne n'a rien vu, ils sont encore loin. Il s'éloigne de deux pas, les sourcils encore froncés. Il avale difficilement sa salive et répond de sa voix grave:

"Je suis là."

A l'angle derrière nous apparaît Celon suivit de cinq hommes. Si ma présence ici le surprend, il n'en montre rien, mais je sais que je vais avoir des questions plus tard. J'espère qu'Eäriel saura lui faire oublier ce qu'il a vu. Il s'incline et tend un papier au Roi.

"Des nouvelles de l'Ouest, Aranîn. La relève a eut lieu ce matin. Je crois que Hîr Conui a vu juste."

Il appui sur le nom de son supérieur en me mitraillant un quart de seconde du regard. Ca y est, il a pigé. Merde...

Un sourire se dessine cependant sur les lèvres de Thranduil.

"Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles...convoquez mes généraux dans la salle de conseil et doublez la garde au frontières nord et ouest. Aucune âme ne bouge ni ne respire sans que j'en sois informé. Je crois que nous tenons quelque chose." il dit, excité comme un gamin.

Il a totalement oublié ma présence, ce qui en soit est une bonne chose. Mais ça m'agace un peu d'être relayée au second plan une nouvelle fois. Rînmlathen me faisait part de toutes ses manoeuvres. Il le fait encore. Mon Dieu mais comment est-ce que je peux encore penser à lui après ce que je viens de vivre. Et le pire c'est que je l'aime autant sinon plus qu'avant.

"Est-ce que vous parlez des orcs aux frontières? Il a finalement pu les repousser?" je dis, ne supportant pas d'âtre traitée comme une enfant.

Les deux hommes me regardent, l'un avec étonnement et l'autre avec nostalgie.

"Il vous a dit pour ses plans d'attaques au sud?" demande Thranduil.

J'ai encore fais une connerie. Je crois qu'il faut que je me limite aux salons mondains, parce que la vie politique et militaire ça ne me réussit pas du tout.

"Heu...il a mentionné des orcs au sud et je crois qu'il s'agissait plus de défense sur ses terres."

"C'est insensé! Comment avez-vous pu garder pour vous tout ceci? Est-ce lui qui vous l'a demandé? Je vous rappel que je suis le Roi et que protéger ce royaume est mon devoir! Comment puis-je y arriver si vous complotez dans mon dos?"

Allez, c'est reparti!

"Premièrement, _Majesté_ personne ne conteste votre autorité, ni votre bonne foi sur votre trône. Personne ne complote contre vous, vous êtes entouré de personnes ne cherchant qu'à vous aider à supporter le poids de ce que vous vous infligez seul. Et deuxièmement, il m'a bien demandé de ne rien vous dire, mais seulement car il ne voulait pas vous troubler s'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse alerte. Votre cousin ne vous veut que du bien, quand allez-vous vous le mettre dans la tête?"

Je me laisse aller devant le capitaine de sa garde, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas avec nous. Mais je crois que je lui ai donné plus de détails que je ne voulais vraiment. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'il n'ajoute lui même:

"Peut-être en aurais-je été convaincu s'il ne prenait pas sans cesse ce qui m'appartient..."

La parole de trop. Car sans compter ma fierté et mon égo, il vient de se compromettre aux yeux de son capitaine. Mais je suppose qu'en ce moment il n'en n'a pas grand chose à faire. Celon décide que ce moment est bon pour s'éclipser et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Thranduil semble à peine avoir prit la mesure de sa bourde, mais maintenant qu'on est de nouveau seuls, je ne vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

"Alors vous considérez que Rînmalthen est un voleur et que je suis votre propriété. Intéressant, venant d'un homme qui assume à grande peine ses sentiments à l'égard d'une race inférieure." je siffle.

"Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Hana! Vos fiançailles avec mon cousin n'ont été approuvées seulement parce que j'étais persuadé que nous n'irons jamais loin ensemble et qu'il me guérirait de vous. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé encore une fois."

"Oh, ça suffit avec votre soi-disant égocentrisme! Vous aimez votre cousin assez pour lui souhaiter d'être heureux, et vous me portez assez d'affection pour me souhaiter une belle vie avec lui. Même si cela signifie que vous devez passer votre vie seul dans votre immense palais. Osez me dire que j'ai tort."

"Votre acharnement à vouloir voir de la bonté dans mes actes me touche, mais j'ai bien peur de vous décevoir encore une fois. J'ai prétexté votre éducation et l'hostilité de mon peuple à votre égard pour vous garder encore une décennie avec moi et me laisser le temps de vous changer. Mais il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas besoin que je me fatigue un tant soit peu, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir plus tôt, n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment osez-vous..." je commence, un peu à cours face à sa connerie.

Et je sais qu'il ne sait pas non plus s'arrêter quand il commence. Je prends sur moi et me recule.

"Vous venez de vous donner en spectacle devant une personne extérieure à notre...petit secret. Combien vous donnez-vous avant d'éclater au grand jour devant toute la cour?" je dis, un peu plus calme.

"Ne m'insultez pas, je sais me tenir..."

"Oh et Celon a pu le voir! Combien de temps pensez vous que les racontars prendront pour ébruiter notre relation aux oreilles les plus indiscrètes?"

De toutes façon il n'y a pas de manière d'effacer ce que Celon a vu. Il va me demander de m'expliquer s'il sent que cela m'affecte. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à papoter. Sauf avec Finn.

"Je vous demande de vous contenir lorsque nous sommes en publique et je vous promet de ne plus vous provoquer. Je demanderais à Rînmalthen de ne plus m'informer de quoi que ce soit qui n'ai rien à voir avec Galadh ou lui même." je dis doucement, mais sachant tout de même qu'il n'aime pas l'idée que Rînmlathen occupe autant mes pensées, même lorsque je suis avec lui.

"Vous ne devez plus me faire passer pour un roi irresponsable devant qui que ce soit, me comprenez-vous?" il dit, plus calme.

J'acquiesce, soulagée que l'orage soit passé. Je le vois aussi prendre sur lui pour oublier les remarques acerbes qu'il s'apprêtait à me jeter à la face. Je sais que ce n'est que partie remise, mais nous ne tarderons pas à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre très bientôt. Il faut simplement veiller à le faire dans un endroit où personne ne nous entendra.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai l'impression que cela grandit de jour en jour en moi. Un peu comme avec des aimants, nous avons deux côtés: où nous sommes inexorablement attirés l'un à l'autre, soit nous ne supportons pas la vue l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté quoi que ce soit de ce genre et je ne sais pas comment y mettre un terme et ça me rend dingue, et je sis très bien qu'il est aussi dans le même cas que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que je ressentais dans mon rêve en le voyant. Je sais que l'amour et les sentiments que je réserve à Rînmalthen et qui normalement devaient être pour Thranduil, sont la source de tout ce bazar. Je ne vois plus le bout de ce tunnel, c'est un vrai cercle vicieux. Je ne supporte pas sa présence et pourtant je ne peux pas rester loin de lui. Vivement son mariage qu'on en finisse.

"Allons, nous avons différentes choses qui nous attendent respectivement. Prenez mon bras et n'en parlons plus. S'il vous plaît." il dit, ne faisant pas cas des tremblements de ses mains.

Il galère à tout gérer, je le sais. Je suis dans la même situation. Je prends sa main et il me raccompagne jusqu'à la bibliothèque où Herion m'attend. Il m'adresse une léger signe de la tête et s'éloigne. C'est dingue ce qu'il me fait de la peine.

"Entrez, Hana. Commençons le plus tôt possible, je dois rejoindre Fingrustui dans l'après-midi." me dit Herion depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

"J'arrive."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Et il a parlé devant Celon? Cela m'étonne qu'un homme aussi mesuré en publique se laisse aller de cette manière."

Je hais quand elle fait ça.

"Sois plus discrète, je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'avoir dit quoi que ce soit le premier jour." je dis entre les dents, alors qu'elle applique sa pommade magique sur mes cheveux qui les rend plus lisse et doux.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais vous ai-je déjà donné une raison de douter de ma loyauté envers vous?" elle s'offusque.

"Non, jamais." j'admets. "Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi. Que penseront les autre s'ils apprennent que le roi est lié à un humaine?"

"Que c'est une sacré chanceuse." elle laisse échapper avec un sourire espiègle.

"Gwirith!"

"Eh bien quoi? Vous allez épouser le meilleurs parti du royaume et vous êtes liée à la seconde meilleure chance de ce royaume. Avouez que vous auriez pu faire pire."

Gwirith et son optimisme maladif.

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu." je grogne en regardant de nouveau droit devant moi.

Elle chantonne en continuant de me peigner les cheveux, bien que je la sente troublée en son être et mal à l'aise vis à vis de ma situation. Elle en rit et essai de trouver le bon côté des choses, mais parfois, le bon côté n'existe tout simplement pas. Je me reprends vite. Eäriel doit venir me chercher pour que nous allions dîner ensemble comme nous en avons prit l'habitude ces derniers mois.

"Oh, Hanawen! Avez-vous vu le regard du roi? Il m'a vu dans les jardins un peu plus tôt ce matin et je crois que je ne l'ai pas laissé indifférent au vu de son enthousiasme! N'est-ce pas formidable!" pépie Hiris en envoyant ses boucles blondes sur mon épaules dans son mouvement vers moi.

"Si, merveilleux..." je souris, me retenant de lui dire pourquoi Thranduil était si pressé de la voir.

Je me demande pour la centième fois cette année si je n'ai pas fais une bêtise en lui présentant Thranduil. Un homme comme lui, blessé et frustré peut faire énormément de dégâts et j'espère ne pas avoir mis un agneau dans la gueule du loup. Son sourire et son regard me font fondre de culpabilité. Je le vois, en effet, droit, fier, ne laissant en rien paraître ce qui le trouble et l'empêche de regarder dans ma direction. Sauf pour voir Hiris et la rassurer d'un regard, car c'est bien elle qu'il a l'intention d'épouser, même si elle ne le sait pas encore. Il a bien dû admettre que j'avais raison, elle est parfaite pour lui. Elle saura le rendre heureux en temps voulu. Je ne le laisse pas m'aimer pour qu'un jour, cette frustration se transforme en amour et soit à Hiris pour toujours. Je sais que sa douceur et son caractère totalement opposé au sien saura trouver un écho en lui. Je ne perds pas espoir.

"Et tout ce bonheur, je vous le dois." elle ajoute avec ses étincelles dans les yeux.

Je pose une main sur la sienne.

"Croyez-moi, vous ne me devez absolument rien. Soyez heureuse."

Puis je lève le regard vers celui qui la rendra ou très heureuse ou très malheureuse. Je le tuerais de mes mains s'il lui faisait le moindre mal. Il sent mon regard et ne regarde toujours pas vers moi. Idiot.

"Bien, je ne suis pas elfe et je dois dormir tôt si je veux avoir un teint frais pour l'anniversaire de Sa Majesté. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser." je dis en me levant.

Il doit bien être dix heure, et personne à cette tablée ne voudrait me voir mal lunée pour l'anniversaire du roi. Dans une semaine certes, mais je suis humaine et faible. Je les salut d e la tête et Eäriel approuve ma tenue d'une sourire et un signe de la tête. Elle non plus ne va pas très bien. Quitter le bon parti par excellence pour finir avec un fils de rien tout de même capitaine de la garde royale, mais pas assez riche pour contenter ses parents. Celon en revanche, bien que l'état de son aimée ne l'enchante guère arbore un regard fier et un sourire benêt lorsqu'il pose son regard sur Eäriel. Il ne croit pas à son bonheur et il y a de quoi. Elle est parfaite. Et semi-elfe. Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, une entorse dont je me fiche bien puisque pour une fois, je suis spontanée.

"Merci pour tout, Eäriel." je lui murmure

Elle me sourit, ne rougissant pas comme les autres Dames pas habituées à ce genre de démonstration, certainement pas venant d'une femme. Elle caresse ma main et me laisse repartir vers mes appartements. Cela me fait du bien d'avoir à nouveau une vie sociale. Je redoutais les gens, mais je dois dire que ce stage d'intégration forcé me fait plus de bien que de mal. Je marche lentement vers la table des Noble au bout de laquelle trône le roi, pour lui laisser le temps de me voir arriver. J'ai envie de le taquiner. En vérité, je déteste lui faire la tête et je n'aime pas lorsqu'on se quitte sur une mauvaise note. Je sais, c'est contradictoire avec ce que je me tue à instaurer entre nous. Je m'approche un peu plus que la normalité voudrait que je me comporte, et je vois un sourire refoulé faire vibrer légèrement les coins des lèvres de Thranduil.

"Bonne nuit, Majesté. Quelle vous apporte les réponses et le réconfort dont vous avez besoin." je dis à peine assez fort pour que seuls ceux qui nous sont proche puissent entendre.

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et me fait un signe de remerciement. Je crois que c'est bon. Et je pense que demain nous nous reverrons. Je pars, le coeur un peu plus léger dans mes appartement. Gwirith est là, devant le feu. Elle me regarde, un sourire excité sur le visage.

"Demoiselle! Regardez ce que vous avez reçu aujourd'hui!"

Elle me tend un paquet qui a clairement été ouvert et refermé.

"Oh, je me demande bien que cela peut être...tu as une idée?" je dis plissant mes yeux suspicieux sur elle.

"Oh, je vous en prie, je l'aurais vu de toutes façons!"

"Des jeunes femmes se sont retrouvée à la rue pour moins que cela."

"Pardon, Demoiselle. Allez, ouvrez!" elle me presse, ne pensant même pas ses excuses.

Je soupire et m'exécute. Une magnifique robe verte émeraude de tissu fin, mais lourd. Le même que j'ai pu voir chez les Dames à la cour de Durin IV. Il achète des robes chez les nains, maintenant?

"C'est..."

"Magnifique! Elle vous va au teint c'est un vraie merveille!" s'extasie Gwirith en soulevant un pan pour la coller à mon visage.

"Calmes-toi! Je ne vais pas la porter, elle est bien trop voyante! Et ce genre de cadeaux ne doivent pas m'être réservés." je dis, alors que je sens quand même le regret à l'idée de jeter une merveille pareille...et voilà je suis devenue une vraie Dame.

"Oh, ne vous en faites pas, vos efforts auprès du roi ont bien payé, il a envoyé deux jeunes cerfs et une robe pourpre pour Dame Hiris juste hier." me dit Gwirith en commençant à poser des épingles où des retouches seront nécessaires sur ma robe.

"Tout cela? Et pour ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?"

"Parce qu'elle a peur de vous vexer." me dit Gwirith comme si j'avais demandé combien font un plus un.

"Me...mais pourquoi me sentirais-je blessée?"

"Parce que vous êtes l'amie du Roi, celle qui passe le plus de temps avec lui en dehors de ses servantes et valets. Vous êtes la personne la plus proche du roi et si vous n'étiez pas fiancée à son cousin, ils penseraient certainement avoir affaire à la futur reine d'Eryn Galen."

"Pfff!"

J'essai de me dire que je ne bosse pas pour rien, que j'ai réussi à mettre Hiris dans les bras de Thranduil. Tout cela en ignorant du mieux que je le peux la naissance des chatouillis de la jalousie dans mon ventre. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Je dois l'être. Et pourquoi Rînmalthen ne me répond-il plus?

"Ceci est arrivé avec tout à l'heure." me dit Gwirith en me désignant une lettre sur le guéridon à droite du divan, ses mains étant occupées avec la robe.

Je la prends, les mains tremblantes. L'écriture est reconnaissable entre mille. Ronde, parfaite. Je ne veux pas lire, mais mes yeux glissent seuls sur le papier, hypnotisés par les formes gracieuses des lettres.

 _ **En espérant que ceci fasse amande honorable pour mes malheureuses paroles. Les torches seront allumées si votre coeur désir encore une promenade.**_

 _ **En espérant que vous trouverez la bonté de me rejoindre,**_

 _ **Bien à vous,**_

 _ **T.**_

Je replie soigneusement le papier. Et regarde Gwirith. Elle me sourit, mais cette fois il n'y a que des excuses dans ses yeux. Elle est désolée, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est inévitable. Je pourrais essayer de toutes mes forces, garder cet hommes dans une relation raisonnable est perdu d'avance.

"Voyons-voir si elle ne traîne pas trop sur le sol." je dis en rejoignant Gwirith près du feu.

Elle me sourit sans trop en faire. Je risque fort de passer à un autre statut que la simple fiancée du Conui. Je prie le Ciel et la Terre que personne ne nous voit ce soir. Hiris ne s'en remettrait pas.

La robe me va exactement comme me l'a dit Gwirith. Une ceinture de cuivre et de lapis souligne ma poitrine, et un ruban du même motif orne mes cheveux. On me croirait sortie pour une véritable occasion. Comme s'il voulait avoir son anniversaire privé avec moi ce soir avant les grandes festivités. J'ai peur de la tournure que vont prendre les choses ce soir, mais je l'anticipe avec impatience. Je fais mon deuil de la relation monogame et harmonieuse avec Rînmalthen. Je crois que mon coeur penche dangereusement pour Thranduil sans que lui ou moi ne puissions y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle dépose une goutte de parfum sur mon cou et une autre entre mes sein. Son regard veut tout dire. Quitte à jouer le jeu, autant s'y donner à fond. Sa loyauté va vers moi, mais elle aime aussi Rînmalthen. Lui faire cela lui fait beaucoup de peine, même si nous n'y pouvons rien, c'est ainsi. Je ne serais jamais reine, mais je serais pour toujours liée à lui.

Elle attache une cape noire à intérieur pourpre sur mes épaules et ramène le capuchon sur mon visage.

"Ne croisez le regard de personne, et assurez vous que vous n'êtes pas suivie. Je vous attendrais, Demoiselle."

Je la serre fort contre moi.

"Oh, Gwirith...mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Que vais-je devenir? Suis-je devenu ce genre de femme?"

"Reprenez-vous! Vous êtes Hana o Harrad! Vous êtes la femme qui a survécu dans le Forêt de Fangorn pendant des années. Vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femme, vous êtes une femme libre. Libre d'aimer et de haïr comme elle le souhaite, car vous le souhaitez. C'est ce qui a fait que tout le monde vous a aimé dès le premier, et c'est ce qui m'a attiré à vous lorsque vous êtes arrivée."

Elle s'éloigne de moi.

"Prenez votre destin en main, si les Valar vous ont choisi pour libérer le Roi, il y a une raison. Il y a une raison pour tout, bien que tout nous soit encore obscure. Mais ne doutez jamais de votre valeur, ni de notre vertu. Je vous attendrais ici et m'occuperais des racontars s'il devait y en avoir. Je vous soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive, Demoiselle."

Dites-moi ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un bijou pareil?

"Tu es un amour, Gwirith. Eiliant a de la chance de t'avoir, il doit en avoir conscience."

"Je le lui rappel tous les jours." elle sourit "Allez, maintenant."

Je me retourne sur le champs et disparaît derrière la porte. Je passe devant la porte qui était celle de Rînmalthen avec un horrible pincement au coeur. Mais je ne peux plus ignorer ce que je cache. Je dois faire face à ce qui m'a ramené ici.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les jardins sont éclairés. Les membres de la cour sont éparpillés et couchés pour la plupart. Hiris n'est nulle part. Je remarque que des torches éclairent le grand labyrinthe. Je sais que si je dois retrouver Thranduil quelque part, il sera là dedans. Je marche à petites foulées, la poitrine se soulevant de stresse et d'anticipation. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais?

Je passe une premier banc de pierre, personne assit dessus. Je continue. A gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche et deux fois à droite, tout droit...toujours personne. Je croise un couple à l'angle d'un mur de haie, s'adonnant aux méandres des plaisirs charnels, ignorant jusqu'à ma présence. Je rougis et avance à toute vitesse, me demandant de plus en plus souvent ce que je peux bien foutre ici. Et c'est lorsque je n'y croyais plus que je vois l'éclat blanc de la chevelure de Thranduil, disparaissant au coin d'une haie. Je marche plus vite pour le rattraper. Je trébuche sur le foulard d'une autre dame jouant à cache-cache avec son soupirant...je reconnais avec horreur Eäriel et Celon je rabat un peu plus mon capuchon sur mes yeux et avance à toutes vitesses.

 _Pitié, faites qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarqué!_

Je bute finalement dans quelque chose de dure et qui sent très bon.

"Aw...vous pourriez faire attention!" je dis en me massant le front.

C'est pas un torse mais un bloc de marbre.

"Bonsoir, Hana." il dit, simplement.

"Heureuse de voir que vous avez décidé que je suis digne de votre attention." je répond, amère.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais j'estime imprudent de vous voir en publique."

"Comme ce soir?"

"Ce soir, tout le monde est saoul ou endormis...ou occupé à de bien plus plaisantes choses." il ajoute alors qu'un soupire lascif nous parvient.

Je rougis violemment et détourne le regard.

"Vous m'avez demandé si je voulais finir notre promenade de ce matin. Me voilà." je dis, espérant avoir la voix plus ferme, mais un tremblement à la fin jette à l'eau toute tentative de me rendre crédible à ses yeux.

"Vous êtes en beauté ce soir." il dit, comme si je n'avais rien dit.

"Merci." je répond automatiquement, sans le vouloir.

Ne l'encourage pas! Tu peux encore faire demi tour.

Mais mes tripes ne me le permettent pas. Il me tend son bras, et je le prends sans réfléchir. Il pose ensuite sa main sur la mienne, comme si j'allais m'enfuir. Nous marchons ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de la nuit légèrement fraîche et des parfums des fleurs semées çà et là entre les bancs et les haies. Nous croisons d'autres couples, des amies, des amants, des nobles. Aucun d'entre eux ne prête attention à moi. C'est là et là seulement que je me détends. Ma prise autour de son bras se raffermit un peu et mes pas se font moins raides. J'aime cette ambiance. Je voudrais rester ici.

"Où est Hiris?"

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il faut absolument que je gâche l'ambiance dès que je le peux. Il soupire lourdement et me répond:

"Je l'ai raccompagnée un peu plus tôt dans ses appartements."

"Je suis sûre qu'elle a été comblée par vos présents." je dis entre les dents.

 _Ok à quoi tu joues là mon coeur?_

Il me regarde comme si j'avais une troisième jambe entre les yeux.

"Oui, je suppose..."

Puis il s'arrête et me lance un sourire moqueur.

"Ne seriez-vous pas jalouse, Hanawen? Parce que je serais très déçu si de telle futilités entraient entre nous, sachant que c'est vous qui avez précipité Hiris dans mes bras."

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Pour qui il se prend, lui?

"Non, je ne suis pas jalouse! Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi vous me l'avez caché." je dis, rougissante sous mon capuchon.

Je l'entends rire silencieusement. Comme il est craquant quand il fait ça!

"Votre robe vous va à ravir. Et je ne changerais rien sur vous pour rien au monde. Vous êtes la meilleure compagnie qu'un homme puisse espérer. Mais Hiris sera mon épouse, et rien de ce qui se passe entre nous ne vous sera révélé si je ne l'ai pas décidé, ou elle."

Idiot...je suis une bonne compagnie, moi?

"Je comprends. Pardonnez-moi, Majesté."

"Thranduil. Je ne suis roi que lorsque les circonstances l'obligent." il dit en reprenant la marche avec moi, ma main dans la sienne.

"Et moi je serais toujours Hana, n'est-ce pas? Plus de Adaneth ou de Firiel. C'est insultant de n'être réduite qu'à sa race."

"Entendu."

Sur ce, nous continuons notre progression dans cette merveille architecturale. Je me demande combien de jardiniers cela a dû prendre achever cette oeuvre d'art.

"Vous avez menti." je dis au bout de quelques mètres.

Il n'est pas plus surpris que cela. Nos conversations sont toutes inhabituelles. Les non-dits sont plus éloquents et propres à nous.

"A quel propos cette fois?" il demande tout de même.

"Votre labyrinthe. Vous l'avez déjà visité."

Il sourit.

"Evidemment. J'ai été amusé et déçu de votre réaction ce matin."

"Vous m'avez prise à un moment de vulnérabilité, Thranduil. On ne m'y reprendra plus." je souris à mon tour.

"Bien sûr. si vous désirez y croire."

"Hé! Ne m'insultez pas! " je m'offusque.

Il me sourit et s'arrête devant un banc.

"Allons, ne me laissez pas m'assoir seul."

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Il se penche en arrière et cueille une rose blanche qu'il glisse dans me tresses. Je porte ma main à ma chevelure, mais il l'emprisonne dans la sienne.

"La retirer vous sera aussi douloureux que tenter de vous défaire de moi."

Un éclair dur passe dans ses yeux. Un peu comme s'il voulait me faire passer toute la douleur qu'il ressent durant le processus de notre accord. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, mais j'ai décidé au tout début, d'abord inconsciemment et puis avec toute ma volonté, d'éteindre la partie qui pourrait un jour dire "je t'aime" à Thranduil Oropherion. Ce soir, cette robe, ces bijoux, cette rose, cet endroit...lui...pourraient parfaitement me faire oublier cette promesse tue que je me suis faite. Je retire ma main.

"Je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de vous, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours sous votre emprise et vous sous la mienne. C'est ce que Dame Galadriel a voulu me dire, mais j'ai été trop aveugle et trop fière pour l'accepter. Alors prenez votre temps, mais un jour, il faudra que vous vous mettiez dans la tête que je ne suis pas à vous, et que mes souffrances me sont propres."

Il se redresse après un petit moment et ferme la bouge pour inspirer longtemps par les narines.

"Oui, cet endroit a fait de vous une personne différente. Vous n'êtes plus la chose geignarde et peureuse que j'ai rencontré les premiers temps."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas, Thranduil. Et c'est précisément pour cela que je prends sur moi pour passer du temps avec vous."

Il me rend un demi sourire.

"Que dois-je savoir sur vous que je ne sais déjà?" il dit en se tournant vers moi pour me montrer que j'ai toute son attention.

Par où commencer?

"Posez-moi une question."

Il ne quitte pas une seule fois mon regard des yeux lorsqu'il réfléchit à une question.

"Quelle était votre fonction dans ton monde?"

Le pire c'est qu'il a vraiment l'air intéressé!

"Je...je faisais à peu près la même chose qu'ici. J'étudiais."

"Votre vie ne devait pas être trépidante."

"Non. Je me contentais de passer le temps et de profiter de mes derniers instants avec ma famille." je dis en commençant à me détendre.

"Votre maladie...souffriez-vous?"

"Sur tous les plans. Autant la douleur physique était supportable, je pouvais me dire que cela passera. Mais la vue de l'inquiétude et la tristesse de ma famille m'était devenue insupportable. A tel point que je mentionnais jamais ma maladie, à moins d'y être forcée. C'est pour cela que les hommes, chez moi, ne me comprenaient jamais."

"Des imbéciles..."

"Des hommes honnêtes. Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allaient pas et ont préférer se préserver. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir."

"Mais désormais vous avez plus qu'il n'en faut."

Je pose une main sur la sienne.

"Rien n'est en trop. Tout n'est pas encore à sa place, c'est tout."

Je ne respire plus quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de m'atteindre. Je crois que je n'ai rien vécu de pareil. Il porte ses deux mains à mon visage et sépare nos lèvres et colle nos fronts.

"Hana...Hana, j'ai tenté, j'ai tenté...pour Rînmalthen pour toi, pour ma place, mais je ne peux plus...je ne peux simplement plus..." il souffle.

Il n'y a plus d'amertume, mais je peux sentir de la souffrance...de l'authentique souffrance, bien au-delà des simples histoires de coeur. Et le désir...ardent.

"Cchhht...je suis là maintenant."

Je me surprends à vouloir que tout cela se produise. Parce que comme me l'a indiqué ma vision de l'autre nuit, c'est là que je dois être. Ma place est avec lui, et mon amour est à Rînmalthen...mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Est-ce possible d'aimer à ce point deux êtres totalement différents?

Il s'empare de nouveau de mes lèvres et j'empoigne ses bras pour ne pas tomber à la renverse tant il y met de la fougue et sa passion démesurée. Je le laisse faire, et répond comme par réflexe. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être facile. Jusque là. Tellement facile, tellement naturel. C'est sans réfléchir que je passe mes bras dans son cou et le rapproche plus encore de moi. Il n'a ni diadème, ni couronne, ni quoi que ce soit qui le distingue des autres courtisans. Sa langue bataille contre mes lèvres pour les ouvrir, et ce n'est qu'avec insistance qu'il y arrive. Un peu comme tout entre nous, il doit me forcer la main pour que je lui cède. Je suis tout de même frappée de lucidité et me sépare rapidement de lui. Il me regarde comme la première fois que je l'ai rejeté. Je le rassure en lui caressant la joue.

"Pas ici..."

Un demi sourire éclaire son visage un instant avant qu'il ne se lève et ne m'entraîne par la main à travers le labyrinthe. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la première fois qu'il entre ici. Je le suis, un peu dans un état second tout en étant totalement consciente du monde qui m'entour. Nous croisons les membres du conseil restés pour l'anniversaire du roi, les servantes sorties se divertir, les garçons d'étable qui courraient derrière elles...une nuit d'amour et de liesse. Comment ne pas se laisser porter?

Nous passons les gardes avinés aux portes, trop occupés à leur légèreté pour me remarquer, et font une révérence maladroite à leur roi qui lui même, ne leur accorde pas beaucoup d'attention. Je ris et me laisse emporter par roi dans les escaliers, comme deux adolescents en fuite. Je l'entends s'extasier un instant de notre clandestinité. Je ne sais pas de quoi notre lendemain sera fait, mais je compte bien profiter ce que ce soir peu nous apporter. Nous atteignons la chambre royale bien plus vite que je ne le pensais, et je me retrouve bien trop vite avec ma conscience...que je chasse très vite devant la splendeur de Thranduil Oropherion. Le regard brûlant de ce désir qui nous consume désormais tous les deux nous mènent à simplement nous regarder de longs instants, savourant simplement notre reddition et notre victoire respective. Mais la conclusions de notre réflexion silencieuse est un "enfin" étouffé dans nos regards scellés. Enfin, nous cessons toutes questions, tous ce qui est superflu est banni, ne laissant que nos deux corps hurlant l'un pour l'autre dans le vide de cette pièce. Quelle pièce? Qui s'en soucie...

Je me jette sur lui, cette fois prenant les devants et assaillant mon amant de ce soir, avec un baisers enflammé, suivit d'un autre dans ses chevaux alors qu'il parsème ma gorge de baisers brûlants, tous deux poussés par l'urgence de sentir la peau de l'autre, cette fois dans la réalité. Plus aucune parole ni aucun regard n'est accordé à l'autre tout passant par les gestes et les non-dits. Je délasse ma robe seule alors qu'il se déleste de ses manteaux et chemises, ne gardant pour le moment que son pantalon de lin blanc. Une vision angélique qui s'impose à moi comme une gifle. Il est exactement comme je le voyais dans mes visions, aucun détail ne m'échappe, allant de sa cicatrice sur son abdomen à la marque de naissance sur son cou. Il est comme j'ai toujours qu'il était: parfait.

Ne doutant pas de lui une seule seconde et galvanisé par son égo devant mon admiration, il sourit largement et émet un léger grognement en reprenant la bataille de domination que nous avions engagé plus tôt. Je ne réussi pas à me défaire de mon corset pour le coup trop serré (Gwirith ne voulait pas nous faciliter la tâche),il s'en occupe sans même perdre le rythme dans ses baisers. Tu parles 'un entraînement, ce mec est une vraie machine. Je me demande ce qu'il sait faire d'autre...

Je me débarrasse de tout, sauf de mon dernier sous vêtement. Rînmalthen m'a apprit à ne pas avoir honte de mon corps. A en aimer chaque partie. Et lorsque le dernier morceau de tissu cachant ma poitrine tombe et révèle mes cicatrices, je sens Thranduil se figer quelque peu. Ses yeux voyagent sur ma peau et il voit ce que personne d'autre que son cousin (et Tanan mais c'est une autre histoire) a pu voir. Sa main voyage sur ma poitrine, et fini sur mon abdomen où la plus moche défigure mon nombril et le fait ressembler à un huit mal finit. Je ne suis pas la femme au corps le plus attrayant, mais je le pensais prévenu. Je me recul et me penche pour reprendre ma robe. C'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai toujours envie de lui et je ne culpabilise plus autant. Mais si une simple cicatrice peut abattre le plan des Valars, alors ce n'est plus la peine que je prenne autant la tête. Mais je crois que j'ai tiré des conclusions un peu trop hâtivement.

"Où vas-tu?" il demande, calme. Il sait exactement ce qu'il se passe.

"Je me doute que tes yeux d'elfes ne sont pas habitués à autant de laideur. Je t'épargne la vue." je grogne, une boule au fond de la gorge...mais depuis quand je suis aussi susceptible avec lui?

Il rit, et son rire cristallin que je voudrais mettre en bouteille et toujours garder avec moi, envahit la pièce. Je le regarde à la fois étonnée et agacée.

"Quoi encore?"

"Tu es vraiment, merveilleuse!" il dit en se remettant de son fou rire.

Je grogne et commence à lacer ma robe, lorsqu'il m'en empêche en capturant ma main fermement dans la sienne.

"Tu accomplies des exploits qu'aucune femme passée dans cette chambre ne peut se vanter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'approché, et tu voudrais que je te trouve laide!"

Il se penche un peu plus sur moi, laissant ses mains débarrasser mes épaules de ma robe. Il caresse l'os de ma poitrine et pose un doigt doux sur la base de ma gorge, là où pulse mon sang.

"De toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrée, tu es la plus courageuse et de loin la plus belle. Même si la plupart de ceux que tu vois dehors ne sont pas capable de percevoir cette beauté. Quel dommage pour eux..."

Ca doit bien être le seul endroit dans tout l'univers où j'ai pu recevoir autant de compliments. En une vie, je ne pense pas en avoir eu la moitié que ce que me disent Rînmalthen et Thranduil. Il me prend au dépourvu en descendant lentement sur mon corps, bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à poser une genou à terre et soulever ma jambe, celle qui a été à moitié tranchée par une hache orc. Elle aussi n'est pas belle à voir. Il embrasse ma cicatrice, il remonte sur ma cuisse où ma toute première blessure (que je me suis infligée) ne se voit presque plus, et pose un autre baiser dessus. Il remonte ainsi jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il effleure de ses lèvres avant d'en caresser mon cou et de plonger son nez dans mes cheveux et se troubler de mon odeur...tout comme je laisse la sienne m'enivrer. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle même, mes narines se dilatent, alors que nous ne faisons rien d'autre que sentir nos chaleurs corporelles. Je suis brûlante. Lui aussi. Guidée par un instinct primaire et animal, je sors la langue pour goûter sa peau si parfaite, et ma main se dirige d'elle même vers le renflement dans son pantalon qui ne me fait plus peur...mais excite en moi un sentiment de manque.

"Oh Hana..." il soupire.

Puis, sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve sur un lit, un couinement de surprise traversant mes lèvres. Il s'est débarrassé de son pantalon et compte bien en faire de même avec ma culotte. Tant pis, je l'aimais bien. Elle finit dans un coin sombre de la pièce, et je ris de son air triomphant de m'avoir enfin offerte à lui. Je le tire à moi et l'embrasse de toute la fougue dont je suis capable. J'écarte les cuisses en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal et emprisonne ses hanches entre mes cuisses. Il grogne de plaisir alors que je roule des hanches pour atteindre ce que je veux. Il pose une main sur mon ventre et s'écarte un peu de moi.

"Pas encore, Elenîn...patience..."

Il descend sur moi, et replie mes jambes avec force, offrant mon intimité sous un meilleur angle. Je soupire, et me mords la lèvre alors qu'il sourit, envoyant son souffle sur ma féminité palpitante. Sans plus attendre, il plonge entre mes cuisses. Cette fois, je refuse de crier. Nos rapports ont toujours été comme cela: de constants rapports de force. Je ne le laisserais pas gagner. Je mords mon poing, alors que la torture devient insoutenable. Il lève la tête, intrigué et mécontent de ne pas recevoir sa récompense. Je ne flatte pas son égo...alors il me donne plus. Cette fois il remonte ses baisers sur ma poitrine et capture mes lèvres alors que ses mains reprennent là où ses lèvres ses sont arrêtées. Je mords sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir, alors il comprend. Et Thranduil est sport en compétition. J'enserre ses hanches dans mes cuisses, et je nous fais basculer. Je prends le contrôle mon bonhomme...ce soir c'est moi le roi.

Je l'embrasse au cou, là où je sais qu'il réagira, sa poitrine, ses tétons, son abdomen, et là, je me retrouve devant quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait. Il y a une première fois à tout. Je sais que si je le prends dans ma main, cela lui plaira. Et ça lui plait. Mais comme moi, il reste de marbre. C'est alors que j'y pose mes lèvres. Toujours rien. Je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche, et là, un soupire silencieux sort de ses lèvres. Je me retiens de sourire et continu ce que je fais, y ajoutant ma langue ou mes doigts, repartant de la bas à la tête, posant une main sur son abdomen pour sentir toute l'emprise que j'exerce sur lui. Et c'est franchement excitant. N'y tenant plus, il porte sa main sur ma tête, et me tire ver lui, cueillant mes lèvres avec passion.

"Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux...je te propose un armistice." il sourit sur mes lèvres.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour, passant une jambe de chaque côtés.

"Cours toujours Oropherion." je réplique.

J'abaisse mon bassin sur son membre couché sur son ventre, et entame une aller retour languissant, le faisant sourire de mon audace. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas d'où me vient tout cela. C'est étonnant ce qu'il éveil en moi. Je commence moi aussi à haleter de plaisir. Puis, avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit, je le prends en moi. Lentement, persuadée que j'aurais encore mal. Mais tout ce que j'en tire c'est une immense satisfaction. J'ai un roi à ma merci entre les jambes, et il aime ce que je lui donne. J'entame des mouvements de bassin, caressant toujours son ventre du bout des doits. Il ferme les yeux, et ses mains trouvent le chemin de mes hanches qu'il pétri et caresse tour à tour. Il monte ses doigts à ma poitrine qu'il attrape fermement. Puis il se lève soudainement, changeant de position, comme il le fait tout le temps lors de nos discussions. Ma poitrine se retrouve écrasée contre la sienne, alors qu'il balance ses hanches et reprend le contrôle de la situation. Je me laisse faire, les affres du désirs et ceux du plaisir ne me laissent pas vraiment le choix. Ses cheveux chatouillent ma poitrine et des mèches finissent dans ma bouche alors que je cherche à étouffer mes cris de plaisirs sur son épaule. J'attrape ses deux épaules fortes et diablement viriles et me laisse aller.

"Aaah!" je laisse échapper pour la première fois, vaincue.

Il a encore gagné. Je le sens expirer un rire silencieux dans mes cheveux. Il gémis à son tour alors que j'empoigne ses fesses et chercher à le faire entrer plus profondément en moi.

"Hana..."

Ce nom dans cette bouche est une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu entendre. Je plante mes dents dans sa jugulaire et y appose une marque, alors que je sens la chaleur de mon ventre augmenter.

Ce roi me fait royalement l'amour de toutes ses forces, laissant libre court à ce qu'il a tu depuis des années. Et bon sang ce que c'est bon...

J'hurle une nouvelle fois, me fichant bien de sui pouvait nous entendre. Mon bas-ventre se contracte, et les coup de reins de Thranduil se font de plus en plus erratiques. Il crie à son tour, et sort de moi juste à temps pour se déverser sur ma cuisse.

Je suis haletante, pantelante, à peine assez forte pour me couche sur le dos, le laissant essuyer sa semence sur ma cuisse avec une serviette. Il se couche à côté de moi, éparpillant sa chevelure tout autour de nous. Ca y est, je la ressens. La plénitude que je ressens dans chacune de mes visions. C'est cela, que je dois ressentir avec lui, pas de la honte ni de la haine ou de la souffrance. Parce que ma place est ici. Nous restons ainsi, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"Pourquoi?"

C'est la seule chose que je peux articuler dans mon état.

"Pourquoi quoi?" il demande sur le même ton.

"Pourquoi t'être retiré au dernier moment?"

Cette question doit être le dernier de mes soucis à l'heure qu'il est, mais je dois savoir. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée ou touchée de son geste. Ce à quoi il répond par un rire essoufflé.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dis?" je m'énerve.

"Rien...si ce n'est que j'avais la certitude que tu me demanderais pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas fait plus tôt."

Je réponds à son rire.

"Tu ne doute de rien...fanfaron..."

"J'ai confiance en mes capacités. Je ne pense avoir à en rougir. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Il tourne légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

"J'en pense que tu élude ma question."

Il soupire et reprend sa place.

"Parce que personne ne pensera que l'enfant que tu porteras sera de Rînmalthen."

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je me pensais stérile, mais je me rappelle que seul mon amour véritable peu me donner des enfants. Quand à savoir lequel des deux réussira à me donner un enfant, je ne préfère pas m'y aventurer pour l'instant. Je ne veux d'aucun enfant avec personne. Galadh remplit très bien son rôle de fils. Cependant, je n'ai pas pensé que mes amants, eux, auraient voulu un enfant. Je suppose qu'au bout de trois mille ans on se sent assez mûr pour avoir un enfant. Je sais que les moyens de contraception ne sont pas légion ici et qu'il me faudrait aller chez les Hommes pour en trouver. Les Nains n'en font pas non plus, leurs femmes étant trop peu nombreuses, ils valorisent les naissances plus que tout. Donc, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre solution, il va falloir que je sois très prudente avec lui. Parce que je ne doute pas qu'on se reverra. J'en frissonne d'avance.

Je me tourne sur le coté et le trouve, perdu dans la contemplation de la Lune. Magnifique. Je laisse ma main se promener dans sa chevelure blonde tirant vers l'argenté. Elle est aussi soyeuse qu'elle en a l'air. Mon autre main va chercher la sienne. Il la prend et me tire brusquement de sorte à ce que je me retrouve sur lui.

"Penses-tu encore que Hiris soit une bonne idée?"

Il a vraiment l'air inquiet de ma réponse. Je crois qu'il doute de pouvoir l'aimer un jour. Mais comment pourrait-il ne pas l'aimer? C'est absurde. Elle est parfaite pour lui, même si y penser me tord le ventre. Je dois le faire.

"Plus que jamais. Elle te correspond parfaitement. Mais tu ne le vois pas encore." je dis, me retenant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il détourne le regard vers le balcon.

"J'espère simplement ne pas te décevoir."

Qu'il se livre ainsi devrait constituer une victoire sans nom. Mais je suppose que par ceci, il veut dire qu'il a peur de décevoir son peuple. C'est assez clair son angoisse de ne pas remplir les chaussures de son père.

"Comment le pourrais-tu?" je glisse en dégageant une mèche de son front.

Il me coule un regard brûlant. Il nous renverse et je me retrouve sous lui.

"Est-ce à dire que je suis un monarque irréprochable?"

"Un roi satisfait de sa personne." je souris alors qu'il m'embrasse le cou.

"Et est-ce qu'un roi embarrassé et scrupuleux accomplirait ce que je m'apprête encore à t'offrir?"

Pour toute réponse, je ris et le laisse m'entraîner encore une fois dans un méandre des plaisirs sauvages.

 **Alors, pas trop déçues? J'ai galéré grave avec Thranduil, parce que je sais pas trop comment il doit se comporter au pieux vu que du coup il n'a pas encore été marié donc il n'a pas encore connu la super déchirure qui l'a rendu amer dans le Hobbit. Là j'ai voulu qu'il soit passionné et joueur.**

 **Enfin bref! Laissez vos impressions ça peut m'aider pour la suite! Merci beaucoup !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut!**

 **Wah 30 chapitres! Ce truc de malade! Je vous aime putain!**

 **Je suis consciente de pédaler dans la semoule depuis quelques semaines à ne publier que des chapitres qui ne vont nulle part (ou est-ce une simple impression?)**

 **J'essai de donner un sens à la relation entre Thranduil et Hana, mais je ne sais pas c'est exactement comme je veux qu'elle soit : pas normale, genre vraiment malsaine et destructive pour tous les deux (quoique Thrandy s'en sort toujours mieux qu'elle et sa sacré conscience).**

 **J'espère néanmoins ne pas vous décevoir une fois de plus les copines!**

 **Gros bizoux!**

 **Ps: Merci pour les reviews elles m'aident énormément vous n'avez pas idée!**

 **Chapitre 30**

"Demoiselle...Demoiselle, je crains de devoir insister."

"Gwirith...ferme ce rideau!"

"Allons, debout Hana!"

Je sursaute et me débat avec mes draps pour me redresser. Une voix masculine a brisé le calme de ma chambre. Un calme et un sommeil que j'ai longtemps bataillé pour trouver. Si j'avais pu faire abstraction de ma conscience dans le lit de Thranduil, les scrupules ne se sont pas fait désirer. Pas plus que Finn. Je tire les draps sur ma poitrine, bien que je suis habillée, et te tente à travers mes cheveux en bataille devant mes yeux de voir c qu'il se passe devant moi. Gwirith est mortifiée de ne pas l'avoir vu la dépasser à la porte, et Finn arbore un visage fermé et sérieux. Un peu comme mon oncle juste avant qu'il ne l'enguirlande. Sauf que venant de lui c'est plus flippant.

"Bonjour, Finn...Où est Eäriel?" je balbutie de ma voix pâteuse de n'avoir pas dormi plus de quatre heures.

"Elle m'a demandé exactement la même chose à propos de toi...il y a trois heures. Ainsi que Dame Valiel, Dame Nimiel, Dame Hiris..."

Oh merde! Je devais passer la journée avec elle et les filles dans le village. Tout le monde était excité pour notre première sortie ensemble à la rencontre du peuple. Et moi je me remet d'une très longue nuit.

"Alors, Hana. Où étais-tu?" Il demande calmement, le visage toujours aussi fermé, mais le fait qu'il ait utilisé le français m'alarme.

Non mais je rêve où il me demande des comptes?

"Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit à te dire, Finn. Chacun est libre d'occuper ses nuits comme il l'entend. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rattraper du sommeil."

Je vais pour me rallonger, mais une main arrache la couverture et Finn s'assoit sur le côté de mon lit, son visage ne changeant pas d'expression. Je tourne la tête vers Gwirith qui accoure vers moi.

"Tout va bien. Attends-moi dans le petit salon."

Elle hésite quelques seconde avant de partir sans prendre la peine de saluer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire?" je dis en refaisant face à Finn.

"Où étais-tu Hana?"

Je ne réponds pas et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je me sens comme une...gamine. Non...une traînée...Oh mon Dieu, je me sens tellement sale. Mais je n'arrive pas à regretter...et il arrive à voir cela.

"Dans quoi t'es-tu embarquée, Adaneth...?" il dit en prenant une expression beaucoup plus grave et inquiète.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

"Ca suffit! Tu ne vois ce que tu deviens? Je ne t'ai accordé ces jours de liberté seulement parce que je pensais que tu en ferais un usage sain pour toi! Et je te retrouve à trahir la seule personne dans ce royaume à sacrifier tout ce qu'il a pour toi!"

Ca y est, elle est là. La morsure du regret. Le remords qui m'empêche de le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il était l'émissaire de son tuteur. Je ne peux pas penser à lui sans avoir envie de vomir.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

C'est vrai, il ignore tout. Peut-être que si je lui explique tout, les visions, les mises en garde de Galadriel et le lien entre son Roi et moi. Il peut comprendre.

"Je me fiche que tu ais succombé au charme du Roi, chaque femme sur cette Terre ayant croisé son chemin ont caressé le rêve d'être celle qu'il appellerait sa reine. Mais je te pensais assez sensée pour ne pas pousser la trahison aussi loin."

"Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple amourette! Finn, je suis liée à lui, son fëa est attaché au mien!"

"Tu es fiancée à Rînmalthen Ovorion, comment...?"

"Je suis une Fille des Hommes, Fingrustui si tu l'as oublié. Je n'aime pas comme vous. J'aime et respecte Rînmalthen, et ce que je lui ais fait est innommable. Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher...as-tu idée de ce que cela me fait? De rester ici, à attendre que Rînmalthen revienne pour m'épouser et me libérer de son emprise? D'être aussi inactive face à ma propre vie?"

La boule que j'ai chassé de ma gorge revient et fait monter des larmes dans mes yeux. Je déteste ce que je suis devenue. A me préoccuper de mes affaires de coeur qui s'avèrent plus difficiles à gérer que la vie solitaire dans une forêt déserte. Je donnerais cher pour retourner à Fangorn. Tout oublier. Finn ressent mon trouble. Il a gardé la bouche ouverte après la révélation.

"Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt?"

"Parce que j'avais honte...j'ai toujours honte. Ce n'est pas mon choix et j'en ai honte. J'ai honte de ne plus être celle que tu as connu. Tu dois me haïr." je dis en essuyant mes yeux.

"Non, Hana. Comment pourrais-je te détester?"

Il pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je lève le regard et il a le même regard que le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je jour où j'étais allongée sur une couche, la cuisse ouverte et Celon qui agonisait juste derrière. Dire que notre amitié a débuté dans la douleur, et qu'elle se prolonge dedans.

"Que va-t-il penser de moi?" je dis dans un souffle, la voix totalement avalée par le chagrin que je m'apprête à infliger à Rînmalthen.

"Il sera blessé et se sentira trahi, c'est indéniable. Mais il comprendra, si tu lui laisse le temps. Et si tu le lui dis dans délais."

Une contraction dans le ventre me force à respirer la boucher fermée. J'acquiesce et il se lève. Il prend ma robe de chambre et m'en recouvre les épaules.

"Je suis désolé d'être arrivé à l'improviste, mais il fallait que je sache."

"Que tu saches quoi?" je demande, les yeux encore mouillés.

Il pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon épaule, et m'examine rapidement avant de dire:

"Si tu étais toujours cette fille perdue que j'ai ramassé dans une flaque de boue, la cuisse ensanglantée. Il semblerait que tu n'ais pas bougé d'un pousse."

Je baisse les yeux alors qu'il sourit. Le soulagement qu'il ne me rejette pas ne calme en rien l'angoisse d'une seconde déception chez Rînmalthen. Finn quitte mes appartements, et Gwirith arrive en courant dans la chambre. Elle referme la robe de chambre sur ma poitrine et dégage des cheveux de mon visage.

"Vous êtes si pâle...il vous faut quelque chose à manger."

"Non." je dis en la retenant par le bras. "Il me faut du papier, de l'encre et de la paix. Dis à mes précepteurs que je suis malade et que je dois me reposer. Et je ne mangerais rien tant que je n'aurais pas reçu de réponse."

"Mais..." je me lève et vais m'installer à mon bureau.

Le fait que je ne puisse pas dire non à Thranduil ne veut pas dire que je dois le chercher. Je tiendrais à nos rendez-vous thérapeutiques, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'arme de courage et de volonté. Il ne me touchera pas et je laisserais un intervalle d'au moins deux mètres entre nous. Je ne lui renverrais pas ses cadeaux, je ne veux pas le provoquer. Mais il va devoir comprendre que la nuit dernière était une erreur. Et je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Je prends un feuillet et une plume et...je ne sais pas quels mots utiliser. Il ne m'envoi plus de lettres depuis un petit moment, je suppose que la sécurité des frontières l'en empêche, mais moi je n'ai que lui désormais.

 _ **Melethnîn,**_

 _ **...**_

Dois-je vraiment l'appeler ainsi pour lui annoncer ce que j'ai à lui dire?

Je jette le papier et reprends:

 _ **Cher Rînmalthen,**_

 _ **Je ne reçois plus de lettres venant de toi, peut-être la vie aux frontières est-elle trop accaparante, je me doute que oui. J'espère que tu ne me tiens pas rigueur du ton assez froid de ma dernière missive, je voulais simplement te dire que Thranduil n'accepte pas que je sois mise dans la confidence de certaines affaires d'Etat, j'espère que tu comprendras.**_

 _ **Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai une confession à te faire.**_

Une confession...

Oui, c'est bien le mot. Je me confesse auprès de lui car il est le seul à pouvoir m'apporter l'absolution.

 _ **Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, il se pourrait que tu ne veuilles plus de moi avant la fin de cette lettre, mais je te supplie, mon amour, au nom de ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, de finir ta lecture avant de te décider à quoi que ce soit me concernant.**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cinq jours que la lettre est partie par pigeon, et toujours rien n'est revenu. On compte normalement une semaine pour une réponse. Elle devrait arriver d'un jour à l'autre et j'espère, le plus tôt possible. Je n'ai pas revu Thranduil depuis la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. Plus aucune nouvelle, je ne l'ai même pas vu dans les couloirs, ni aux dîners où je me forçais à venir. Personne n'a rien remarqué de changé chez lui, et ils disent que ses dîners seul ne sont le fruit que du devoir qui l'accapare. Moi je dis que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été rattrapée par ma conscience. Et je dis aussi que nous avons grandement besoin d'une thérapie.

"Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange qu'il refuse toute apparition publique? Cela ne vous inquiète-t-il pas?" je demande tout de même à Valiel et Nimiel qui échangent un regard entendu.

"Hiris a disparut depuis quelques jours. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qui peut bien les occuper en même temps." me dit Valiel avec un sourire mutin en buvant son infusion.

"Oui, il semblerait que vos efforts n'aient pas été vains. Vous avez un vrai talent de marieuse, Hanawen." dit Nimiel avec néanmoins une ride inquiète entre les yeux.

Et pour cause. Le fait que Thranduil soit aussi assidu à vouloir la connaitre ne peut être naturel. Les elfes se font la cour des années durant avant de ne s'accorder un baiser. Certes, la main de Thranduil a été forcée, mais il ne devrait pas être aussi enthousiaste. Un ellon comme lui et qui plus est un roi ne prendrait pas une décision de ce genre à la légère. Peut-être que...un éloignement s'impose. Pas entre nous, mais un éloignement de la cour et tout ce qui fait de nous des fugitifs et des parias. Oui, mais cela attendra son anniversaire. Et avant cela il faut que je sois sûre de pouvoir lui parler sans Hiris dans les parages. Il faut aussi que je m'assure que ce rapprochement ne soit pas néfaste pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Parce qu'une fois que le coeur de Hiris sera engagé, on ne pourra plus faire machine arrière.

Oh cette oisiveté...depuis quand est-ce que tout cela est devenu assez pour moi? Depuis quand est-ce que je m'en contente? Les sacrifices que je fais par amour... Mon Dieu mais quelle ironie.

Nous passons les quelques jours qui nous séparent de l'anniversaire de Thranduil à planifier la fête pour laquelle je le rappel, je serais l'hôtesse et devrais me couper en quatre pour faire plaisir aux invités qui seront sûrement écœurés d'avoir devant eux l'intrigante qui a décidé de se prendre pour une elfe.

Enfin bref, que de la joie et de l'excitation à l'approche des festivités. La commande de vin du Dorwinion n'est pas arrivée, ayant rencontré des problèmes pour remonter le Celduin jusqu'à Dale, et vu le vide dans le voisinage en ce qui concerne le commerce du vin, nous avons finit par nous rabattre sur les producteurs locaux qui du coup se sont retrouvés à cour de vin. Cent vingt tonneaux si vous voulez des détails. En terme de logistique ça se traduit en une très très grosse migraine. Et ça ce n'est que le vin. Il y a eut les menus, les invitations, la préparation des chambres et des appartements selon les rangs sociaux et l'importance des personnes en question, il a fallut ensuite s'intéresser à la salle du festin (qui doit faire facilement le stade de France pour se faire une idée) et la décoration et répondre au dilemme du siècle : jardin ou grande salle? Et j'en passe des plus amusantes. Bref, je n'ai pas dormi et tous ces soucis sans mentionner le fait que Rînmalthen est toujours aussi muet. Galadh n'est pas plus bavard. Autant vous dire que je commence à me demander si Thranduil n'a pas envoyé Dagnir s'occuper de la concurrence et tuer Hiris pour me mettre sur le trône. Sauf qu'il est cinq heure du matin et que je divague.

"Vous devriez dormir, Demoiselle. Le sommeil vous fera le plus grand bien."

Je soupir et claque mon front contre la table de travail.

"Non, je crois qu'une autre de tes infusions miracle suffira. Je dois finir le placement des invités pour demain...bien que dormir me ravirait."

Elle se détourne et part me chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop. Je ne vais pas si mal. Je suis une grande fille. Elle a beau avoir quelques centaines d'années de plus que moi, je suis à même de prendre mes propres décisions.

"Gwirith? Combien y a-t-il peuples différents qui dépendent du Royaume?" je demande, bien que ce soit une notion qu'Herion se tue à m'inculquer depuis des mois. Il a du mérite cet elfe.

"Eh bien...il y a les habitants d'Eryn Galen qui sont eux même divisés en cinq parties: il ya les Thôrgwaith de la Maison de l'Aigle, les Arasgwaith de Bar-en-Aran, les Draugwaith de votre Maison, et il en va de même pour les autres Maisons. Il y a ensuite les habitants Hommes de la cité de Caras Doron, ils sont les seuls habitants du Royaume à ne pas être de notre race. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils adhèrent à votre cause. Et je crois bien qu'en dehors des peuples nomades venant du Sud qui s'établissent parfois dans la région de la Maison du Furet, il n'y a personne d'autre de très intéressant pour vous."

"Et je vais devoir rendre visite à tout ça? Mais je ne suis que la futur épouse d'un seigneur, par la futur reine! De toutes façons il y a très peu de chances pour qu'il veuille encore de moi."

"Et nous voilà repartis..." marmonne Gwirith en disparaissant.

Je soupire encore une fois et retourne à mon travail. Tant que j'en ai encore un. Je crains comme personne, je crains comme compagne, je crains comme Dame...et je crois que j'ai perdu toute habileté au combat avec toute cette...immobilité. J'ai même prit des hanches!

Le lendemain, je me rends dans les cuisines avec Eäriel qui a décidé de me donner un coup de main dans ma tâche. Tout se déroule exactement comme je l'ai planifié.

"Peut-être devriez-vous vous offrir une journée de repos et être fin reposée pour ce soir." elle me dit alors que nous quittons les cuisines.

"Si seulement je le pouvais. Allons, il faut que je vérifie la Grande Salle pour ce soir."

"Je suis sérieuse, Hana. Allez vous reposer. Je prends le relais."

Elle me sourit avec conviction. Elle est sérieuse là?

"La tâche m'a été confiée par Thran...Sa Majesté. Je ne peux pas m'y soustraire ou va savoir ce qu'il trouvera encore pour me pourrir la vie..."

"Le voyez-vous quelque part? Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Allons, amusez-vous, dormez, faites ce que vous voulez. Vous en aviez l'habitude, que vous est-il arrivé? Le Roi a-t-il finalement dompté la Ravhan de Fangorn?"

"Certainement pas!" je laisse échapper par fierté.

Bien. Je me redresse et la salue avant de partir. Avec toute cette agitation dans ma vie personnelle, je n'ai pas encore rendu visite à Naur et son petit Elior. J'arrive dans les quartiers militaires où ils se sont établis depuis le mariage de Gwirith il y a deux ans. La seule maison que connaitra Elior. Je frappe trois coups à la porte, en espérant que le bouquet que je leur ais fait leur plaise. Naur ouvre la porte et m'offre son plus beau sourire en me voyant.

"Hana! Quel plaisir de te revoir! Entre, je t'en prie!"

Elle prend mes fleurs et les place dans un vase.

"Je suis désolée de ne venir que maintenant, mais ma vie au Palais n'est pas aussi souple que je le voudrais."

"Allons, pas de cela entre nous. Fingrustui m'a prévenue que le roi t'accaparait et ne te laissait plus vraiment de temps pour tes amis. Mais ne reste pas debout, voyons! Alors? Que penses-tu de notre nouveau logis?"

Je m'assois sur le divan et promène mon regard. Les elfes ont tous très bon goût et ils le doivent à leur culte naturel des belles choses. Il n'y a rien qui ne me plaise dans cette maison, pas même la disposition des meubles, Tout est joliment agencé de manière harmonieuse.

"C'est très beau. Vraiment, vous avez fat du bon travail." je souris.

"Tant mieux. Je ne pouvais attendre d'avoir ton avis."

"Naneth! Naneth!"

Une petite tête blonde à peine plus haute que mon genou galope dans la salle et vient prendre la main de sa mère.

"Allons, calmes-toi, tu vas te blesser. Et salue notre invitée, veux-tu?"

Il tourne ses jolis yeux verts dans ma direction et enfonce ensuite sa tête dans les genoux de sa mère.

"Oh qu'il est adorable!" je chantonne, aux anges.

Je n'ai plus revu d'enfants depuis Galadh. Et cela me manque horriblement, je m'en rends compte alors qu'il est devant moi.

"Tu n'a pas à être timide. Toi et moi nous nous connaissons. Je t'ai vu alors que tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé." je dis doucement en me penchant en avant.

Je tends la main alors qu'il redresse la tête vers moi. Il me regarde longuement et son regard me rappel celui de son père la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Je suis une chose étrange, je dois l'admettre. Surtout pour des petits yeux habitués à ne vois que ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de plus pur. Il tend néanmoins sa petite main vers la mienne, et s'avance. Je le prends sur mes genoux. Il est si petit, si léger. Je me retiens d'embrasser ses petites joues dodues.

"Il a tellement grandit. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais restée loin de vous aussi longtemps. Je suis désolée que nous ayons autant de temps à rattraper."

"L'essentiel est que nous ne nous soyons pas perdues de vue. Et permets-moi de te dire que la notion du temps chez les elfes n'est pas la même que pour vous."

Je souris en retour. C'est une chose que j'ai encore du mal à me figurer. Que des personnes aussi simples et pleines de vie aient pu naitre bien avant mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère et aujourd'hui être mes amis. Et le petit que je tiens sur mes genoux et qui joue avec mes cheveux vivra plus longtemps encore que cette terre. Ah moins qu'il ne s'engage dans l'armée. Je caresse ses cheveux qui lui arrivent déjà au menton et le repose sur le sol. Que fait Galadh en ce moment? A-t-il été mit au courant de mon infidélité? Est-il déçu d'avoir une mère comme moi? Veut-il encore de moi? Et Rînmalthen...

"Eh bien...il y a quelques secondes tu me souriais et je te vois maintenant peiner à me regarder. Qu'y a-t-il?" me demande Naur

En y réfléchissant bien, je peux bien lui délivrer une semi-vérité. Je le leur dois bien après tout. Et si elle désir m'aider, c'est certainement la meilleure manière.

"Il y a plusieurs semaine que j'attends des réponses à mes lettre, à Rînmalthen et Galadh, mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Je commence à me demander si quelque chose ne leur est pas arrivé."

Elle fronce le sourcils et part en direction d'une console de bois brut dans un coin de la pièce.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" je demande alors qu'elle me tourne toujours le dos.

"C'est que...Fingrustui tient toujours une correspondance avec Hîr Rînmalthen et il n'a jamais eut à attendre plus d'une semaine pour une réponse. La dernière en date, il l'a reçue ce matin même."

Je me relève, sentant mes genoux flageoler. Elle me tend la lettre qu'elle tient entre ses mains pour me prouver ses dires. Je la prends, craintive de ce que je pourrais y lire. C'est bien son écriture.

 _ **Cher Fingrustui...**_

 _ **Je suis soulagée d'entendre de vos nouvelles...**_

 _ **...Plus aucune réponse de Hana...**_

 _ **...Aurais-je commis un impaire?...**_

 _ **...Je te prie de lui parler pour moi...**_

 _ **...J'attends une réponse cette semaine...**_

Mes yeux finissent la lettre et je porte une main à ma bouche, sentent l'hyperventilation pointer. Je n'ai pas reçu ses lettres parce que lui n'a pas reçu les miennes. Et il ne les a pas reçu parce qu'elles étaient interceptées. Et ce n'est pas difficile de savoir qui les a interceptées. Je repose la lettre dans les mains de Naur et elle me propose une verre d'eau.

"Je suis désolée d'écourter ma visite, mais je te promet de revenir. Il y a une affaire urgente qui réclame mon attention. Je ne serais pas longue avant la prochaine fois. Si tu vois Finn avant ce soir, peux-tu lui dire de me retrouver?"

"Bien sûr. J'attends ta prochaine visite avec impatience. Et Hana, quelque soit cette affaire urgente, n'agis pas sans y avoir bien réfléchis." elle me dit en me regardant m'éloigner.

Je lui adresse une bref signe de la tête et sors de la maison. Tant pis, je la verrais une prochaine fois. Là, il y a un roi qui me doit des explications.

J'arrive devant la salle de conseil sachant que le roi y a une réunion de crise pour l'organisation de la sécurité aux frontières (comme si c'était le problème principal en ce moment), et n'y étant pas invitée, les gardes m'empêchent de faire un pas de plus.

"Poussez-vous de là, je dois parler à votre roi, c'est une affaire urgente." je dis entre les dents, prête à éclater.

L'un d'eux me regarde comme si je venait de lui raconter une blague.

"Pardon, aurais-je dis quelque chose de drôle?" je dis, serrant les poings, à deux doigts de m'en servir.

Il me regarde à nouveau et dit:

"Que vous soyez la putain du roi ou du capitaine de la garde ne fait de vous quelqu'un d'important. Allez-vous en."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je vois rouge. Il n'a pas eu le temps de reprendre une expression neutre que je lui envoi mon poing dans le nez, faisant saigner mes jointures sur les cotes de mailles qui protègent son visage. L'autre garde réagis aussitôt et je le repousse d'un coup de talon dans la rotule, je m'empare de l'épée de son camarade et en frappe son abdomen avec le plat (je ne cherche pas à les tuer, juste à me faire respecter). Il tombe à genoux, soufflé, et je n'ai plus qu'à lui envoyer un violent coup au visage pour lui faire perdre conscience. Le second a eut tout le temps qu'il voulait pour me maîtriser par derrière, et étant cent fois mieux bâti que moi et plus aguerri, je me retrouve plaquée contre lui avec à peine assez de souffle pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Je ne crois pas las avoir jamais vu dans les arènes quand j'y étais. Le bruit a suffit pour alerter le Roi et une bonne partie de la patrouille dans les couloirs. Alors qu'on s'apprête à m'emmener dans les cachots (un elfe avec des cachots...vous y croyez?), la voix ferme de Thranduil arrête sec les cris et les bruits d'épées dégainées.

"Ego!" (ça suffit)

Un silence immédiat et quasi-religieux envahit l'espace devant la salle. Les autres nobles présents sortent de la salle, curieux de savoir qui est à l'origine de cette débandade. Bien sûr, certains yeux sont plus que ravis de me voir maîtrisée de la plus odieuse des manières par un garde, ma robe froissée et mes cheveux éparpillés autour de mon visage. Mon regard rencontre brièvement celui du roi qui s'assombrit aussitôt.

"Relâchez-la! Si seulement vous étiez aussi prompt à repousser les orcs de nos frontières que vous l'êtes à attraper les Dame de ma cour..."

C'est honteux que le garde me relâche, voulant m'aider à remettre mon chausson que j'ai perdu dans l'altercation en balbutiant des excuses confuses, mais je le repousse plaque son visage au sol et retourne sa main dans son dos comme me l'a apprit Tanan.

"Appelle-moi putain encore une fois et ce n'est pas l'abdomen que je viserais." je siffle hargneusement.

Puis j'exerce une dernière pression sur son visage sous mon coude avant de me relever. Je réajuste ma posture et me tiens comme une Dame de nouveau, devant tous ces nobles choqués, amusés et très ennuyés que la virilité des gardes aient prit un coup. Je fais une très courte révérence au roi et lui dis sans faire attention a qui me regarde.

"Il y a une affaire urgente dont j'aimerais vous entretenir, Majesté, si vous le permettez."

Des exclamations de stupeur et de gêne retentissent d'un peu partout face à la fille qui a eut le toupet d'interrompre une réunion importante en déclenchant une bagarre comme un ivrogne, pour son intérêt personnel. Un culot qui ne déplaît pas au Roi, mais qui doit tout de même être puni.

"Faire de vous une Dame respectable est donc si vain que vous deviez me rappeler à mon échec chaque jour?"

Il est froid et distant. Mais je commence à le connaitre. Il veut me revoir. Mais plus tard. Alors c'est à la stupeur de tout le monde que je ravale mon amertume et ma fierté et dis d'une voix presque éteinte:

"Pardonnez-moi, Majesté."

Il me laisse tranquille, mais son regard est troublé.

"Allons, reprenons Messieurs..."

Et ils retournent dans la salle, non sans me poignarder une dernière fois de leur regard méprisant. Je peste contre l'étiquette et contre ces conneries de papillons dans mon ventre. Mon Dieu, faites que ce soit plus facile de lui balancer à la tronche toute mon amertume...Si c'est lui qui à détourné mes lettre, il va devoir s'attendre à ce que j'envoi chier toutes les convenances et m'enfuir au Sud pour tout raconter de ma bouche à Rînmalthen. Je me retourne et bouscule les gardes restés sur mon chemin, prêts à se défendre encore une fois. Ca leur apprendra à manquer de respect à une femme parce qu'ils la pensent incapable de répondre. Au détour d'un couloir, alors que je m'apprête à sortir à nouveau, Celon me prend par le bras et me plaque contre un mur, fulminant. Oh non...

"D'abord tu découche, ensuite tu t'en prends à mes hommes! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin?"

"Pour la centième fois, Celon ,ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne pas! Et tes hommes avaient besoin qu'on leur apprenne le respect. Les femmes n'aiment pas être traitées de putains, vois-tu."

"Ils ont quoi?" il dit en se reculant de moi.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas près d'oublier. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une course à faire pour ce soir."

"Tu n'iras nulle part." il dit en me ramenant contre le mur.

Oh la barbe!

"Où étais-tu la nuit dernière?"

"Tu n'as pas des villageois à opprimer?"

"Hana..." il commence, montrant des signes dangereux d'impatience.

"Cela ne te concerne pas!" je m'énerve.

"Et Fingrustui, ça le concerne?"

Je rêve ou il est vexé?

"Fingrustui c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir." je dis, commençant à me rembrunir.

Il me regarde longtemps derrière ses cils, puis il change de posture, me laissant assez d'espace pour que je puisse bouger sans buter contre lui.

"Ce sont mes hommes devant les appartements du roi, souviens-toi en." il dit de sa voix neutre, mais froide. "Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre le roi et toi. Et c'est ton droit de garder le secret pour toi. Mais sache seulement que tu t'apprête à faire beaucoup de mal à la personne qui en mérite le moins."

Je le regarde, choquée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose de moi. Que je pourrais faire du mal délibérément à ceux qui me sont chers. Mais quelle autre conclusion peut-il tirer?

"Comme je le disais, Celon: cela ne te concerne pas." je dis en détachant chaque mot.

Il prend une longue inspiration par le nez et me laisse m'en aller. Je ne peux pas le lui expliquer. Il va entendre le témoignage de ses hommes et va comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle "la putain du roi". Mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Pas tout de suite. J'ai le temps de trouver un moyen de lui expliquer. Les autres m'importent peu.

Je déambule dans le couloir, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Eäriel s'occupe déjà de ce que je devais accomplir aujourd'hui, et personne ne m'attend dans la bibliothèque. Je décide de m'aérer l'esprit dans le seul endroit où je peux trouver une peu de paix.

Je m'allonge dans un coin de la cabane, sur ma cape, et observe la manière habile et pourtant sommaire dont ont été agencées les planches au plafond. Je soupçonne Rînmalthen d'y être pour quelque chose. Il a voulu me faire un abris sûr maintenant que je suis seule ici. Je ferme les yeux et me rappelle les jours où nous venions nous étreindre ici, dans ce havre de paix, cet atelier où nous fabriquions nos rêves et nos projets. Un endroit que je viens souiller de ma présence, de mon corps qui a été possédé par un autre homme. Et qui en redemande. Je soupire longuement étouffant une plainte de frustration. Je réussi à m'endormir malgré tout. Un sommeil agité et remplit de visions plus pénibles les unes que les autres. Des rêves plutôt que des visions, il faut espérer. De très mauvais rêves où mes actions m'ont condamnée à la solitude.

Des bruissements dans les feuilles mortes sur le sol me tirent de mes songes d'un bon. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus dormi ailleurs que dans la sécurité d'un lit. J'attrape mon inséparable dague dans ma jarretière et me penche discrètement vers la porte. Il y a très peu de chance pour que ce soit Celon. Il n'a pas l'habitude de trainer et vu la manière dont il m'a parlé un peu plus tôt, ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'il soit disposé à me rendre visite. Cela ne peut pas non plus être un orc. Il y a bien trop de finesse dans cette manière de bouger et de respirer. Ce qui ne me laisse que deux options. Je prie pour qu'il s'agisse d'Eäriel qui a apprit miraculeusement comment bouger sans se faire repérer.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et c'est sans aucune surprise que je vois Thranduil entrer. Je soupire, dépitée et aucunement prête à m'incliner. Je range ma dague à sa place et m'assois à terre.

"Tu n'as pas un Royaume à gouverner?" je grommèle.

Il ne répond pas et referme la porte derrière lui. Puis, il vient s'assoir juste en face de moi se laissant glisser sur le sol avec un soupire las.

"S'il y a bien une chose que je chéri plus que mon Palais, Hana...c'est le respect que l'on me doit. Ne sois pas aussi irrévérencieuse, tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce qu'il en sortira."

"Cela n'a pas eut l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir émasculer ma garde devant la cour."

"Ils l'ont cherché." je souris simplement.

Il réprime un demi sourire, et pose sa couronne sur le sol poussiéreux et met ses avant bras sur ses genoux. Il promène son regard autour de lui.

"Cet endroit n'a pas évolué d'une planche depuis la dernière fois."

"Oh, alors toi aussi tu savais." je grogne en pliant mes genoux pour m'assoir en tailleur.

"C'est là toute la base d'un anniversaire. La surprise et l'aide pour en venir à bout. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu continuerais à venir ici après leur départ. Mais encore une fois, j'ai sous-estimé ton sentimentalisme."

Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Il pose le dos de sa tête sur le mur derrière lui.

"Maintenant je comprends pourquoi..." il souffle en savourant le calme des lieux.

Nous gardons le silence quelques instants. Le calme avant la tempête. Aucun de nous ne fait de premier mouvement ou ne fait montre d'un quelconque souhait de déranger le calme. Je m'autorise à le regarder, sachant qu'il le ressentira. Mais qu'importe. Nous n'en sommes plus vraiment là. Il l'air tellement fatigué.

"Tu as une mine épouvantable." je laisse échapper.

Il ne remue pas d'un pouce et prend une grande inspiration.

"Que me voulais-tu, Hana?"

Je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins.

"Je sais que tu as mes lettres pour Rînmalthen. J'ai pensé que tu devais savoir que je suis très déçue de ton comportement. Je pensais que nous avions assez discuté des termes de notre accord. Accord que nous avons je le crains malmené la semaine dernière."

"Tu appellerais cela ainsi?" il sourit en ouvrant un oeil.

"Ne joues pas Thranduil. Je n'ai plus la patience."

Il soupire encore une fois et reprends sa position d'un peu plus tôt, les yeux dans les miens et une expression neutre.

"Je n'ai pas tes lettres, Hana. Et je suis vexé que tu m'ai cru capable d'une telle bassesse. C'est puéril et cela manque cruellement d'imagination. Autre chose?"

Il ne ment pas. Je ne sais comment je le sais, c'est une intuition, c'est tout. Et mon intuition ne m'a que très rarement trompée dans ce monde.

"Je me demandais si nous pouvions la faire après ton anniversaire cette tournée des peuples. Je crois que voir du peuple et du pays me fera le plus grand bien."

Il est assez bien placé pour voir que l'oisiveté me rend mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Rînmalthen et Galadh étaient mon équilibre, ici je n'ai personne. Finn a Naur, Celon a son boulot et sa chérie, Thranduil a son royaume et Hiris. Et moi je n'ai que Gwirith qui est déjà beaucoup, mais elle aussi a Eiliant. En fait je suis seule, et mon épée me démange ainsi que mes fesses d'être restée assise sur ces divans confortables tous ce temps, moi qui suis habituée au sol rocailleux et à l'herbe humide. Une torture tout ce luxe vous dis-je!

Il me considère un petit instant derrière ses longs cils.

"Est-ce à dire que la vie que je t'offre n'est pas suffisante?" il dit de son expression froide et parfaitement immobile.

Nous sommes sur un terrain glissant.

"Je...te suis très reconnaissante pour tout, comprends-moi bien. Mais Galadh me manque affreusement, et te défier ne sera pas un frein si je peux ne serait-ce que ressentir le peu de choses que nous partagions dans le passé. Sans, bien sûr parler du fait que je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de Rînmalthen depuis plusieurs jours."

"Manwë! Une querelle serait-elle al source de ce silence?" il plaisante, ne changeant toujours pas d'expression (il fait peur des fois...).

"Cela te plairait bien..."

Il garde de nouveau le silence.

"Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, Hana, j'ai un Royaume à diriger. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'emmener en voyage parce que ton fils te manque."

Je me redresse et range mes jambes sous mes fesses.

"Qui a écrit : " _Les ombres du passé torturent nos âmes et en font des réceptacles à toutes les horreurs du monde"..._ "

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis avec des vieux auteurs trouvés dans _ma_ bibliothèque..."

"Détrompes-toi mon cher. C'est la profession de ma mère dans mon Monde, et j'en ai beaucoup apprit. Je veux ce voyage et je l'obtiendrais." je dis, sentant plus que jamais brûler en moi l'excitation de l'aventure.

Il me regarde, pas convaincu pour un sou.

"Si tu le dis."

Puis il repose sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. Je ne le lâche pas du regard. Il a vraiment l'air épuisé. Je veux dire moralement. Ces derniers mois n'ont été faciles pour aucun de nous deux. Et il faut dire que je compliqe pas mal les choses avec mes super idées...

"Comment vas Hiris?" je demande.

Il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et pourtant je sais que je le rend nerveux.

"Très bien. Je suis désolé de l'avoir retenue loin de vous ces derniers temps."

"C'est tout à fait normal. Vous devez faire connaissance. Comment la trouves-tu?"

Il bouge cette fois et me sourit. Ce n'est même pas un sourire amusé.

"Serais-tu inquiète pour ton amie?"

"Je m'enquière de son bien être puisque je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quelques jours. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant que je ne te la présente."

Il passe un doigt sur son menton et réajuste sa posture, n'effaçant pas ce magnifique sourire. Magnifique et glaçant.

"Je la trouve parfaitement bien. Elle est...rafraîchissante. Un brin prévisible, parfois. Contrairement à toi, c'est une vrai Dame. A force de te fréquenter, j'ai perdu l'habitude de me comporter comme il se doit avec ce genre de femme. Mais elle me fait le plus grand bien. Et elle ne semble pas déçue d'avoir obtenu toute mon attention non plus."

Le revoilà qui se gonfle dans son orgueil. Comme lorsque j'ai eu le malheur de lui avouer que la nuit qu'il m'a fait passé était l'une des meilleures de mon existence. Il s'est fendu d'un "Je sais" suffisant avant de dormir comme un enfant gâté, me laissant me mordre les doigts de mon instant de faiblesse.

"Tu l'a tout de même laissé dormir." je dis en réprimant de toutes mes forces les grondements dans ma poitrine.

Il se redresse totalement, le regard lançant des éclairs et la bouche pincée. OUPS...

"Cette Dame, Hana est comme je l'ai dit, une Dame. Nous n'en reparlerons plus, est-ce bien clair?" il fulmine.

Je ne sais réellement ce qui me blesse le plus. Mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, sentant ma gorge se serrer et mon regard s'embuer. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois dans un bégaiement silencieux. Mon Dieu si j'avais pu sortir de mon propre corps et me gifler et me secouer! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible face à lui?

"Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait de moi, hein? Le fait que tu ais pu me faire tout ce que tu voulais, sans te soucier des convenance, cette...nuit de débauche, comment est-ce que tu appelle cela? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de moi? Répond!"

Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Lui, si. Sa main est venu sur ses yeux et il mord sa lèvre inférieure.

"Je ne voulais pas..."

"Oh, tu ne voulais pas? Eh bien moi non plus, Majesté. Je ne voulais pas tomber aussi bas, mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pu me comporter autrement qu'en putain du roi! Vous, vous aurez une vie vertueuse entouré de votre épouse et de petits elfings, et moi je serais à jamais vu comme celle qui a tenté de se frayer un chemin dans la société en ouvrant ses jambes! Et Rînmalthen ne voudra plus de moi, qui voudrait d'une femme comme moi? Mais peut-être que c'est ce que je suis...peut-être que je ne suis destinée qu'à cela: forcer mon chemin en tombant de lit en lit...que peut-on attendre d'autre d'une adaneth?"

La fin de ma tirade est plus dirigée pour moi même que pour lui. Et c'est bien vrai. Jamais mon estime de moi n'a été aussi basse. Quand ais-je autorisé le monde à me traiter aussi mal? Je toute à mon questionnement intérieur et à mon auto flagellation quand je suis interrompue par une gifle monumentale qui me fait siffler l'oreille. Je porte ma main à ma joue que je ne sens plus et regarde Thranduil à travers mes cheveux, horrifiée.

"Reprends-toi! Tu n'es pas une putain, ni même une adaneth! Tu es Hana, et tu es la promise d'un grand Seigneur qui te reprendra car il t'aime comme un fou et qu'il a foi en ta parole! Et plus que tout, tu es mon invitée dans mon Palais et je...je t'admire. Tout comme les autres femmes, et les nobles. Tout comme Hiris. Et je tiens à toi. Et je ne veux plus entendre de pareilles choses sortir de ta bouche, suis-je assez clair ou as-tu besoin d'une autre gifle?"

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je répond d'un signe vigoureux de la tête.

"Je...je suis désolée..." je murmure.

Il respire par le nez et souffle par la bouche, puis se rapproche encore de moi.

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su te protéger contre ce monde."

Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve contre sa poitrine et ses bras m'enserrent, alors que son nez replonge dans mes cheveux. Alors je me laisse aller à mes larmes et à ma détresse dans les bras même de celui qui en est la source. Mais qu'y pouvons-nous?

"Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?" je laisse échapper.

"Je ne permettrais pas que quoi que ce soit ne t'arrive." il murmure

C'est justement cela qui fait doubler mes larmes. J'enfonce mon nez dans sa tunique royale et il me serre encore plus fort. Et il prononce les mots qui sonnent comme un glas à toute espérance de me remettre de cet...incident.

"Tu es à moi."


	32. Chapter 32

**Wesh wesh la canne à pêche! (okéjesors)**

 **Merciiii! Merci à Toutouille à Mily à Guest (mais qui est tu bel étranger?), à ma nouvelle fan (honnêtement je ne pense pas mériter de fans, mais passons) ! Merci mes amours!**

 **Merci aux ajouts, merci à ceux qui passent juste par là, bref...merci quoi! Pluie d'amour et de bonheur sur vos petits coeur de Tolkien lovers!**

 **Ici vous trouverez des anciennes connaissances, un Thranduil bourré (pour changer), un aigle captif et un Celon pas content (pour changer aussi tiens!) ^^**

 **Bonne lecture Mellyn!**

 **Ps: je ne sais pas comment Thranduil a gagné sa réputation dans la piave. Il n'a pas l'air bien bourré dans les films. Et le livre dit qu'il aime le vin c'est pas pour autant qu'il est alcoolique, enfin...ça lui va bien vu qu'il est dépressif ^^**

 **Chapitre 31**

Je m'allonge enfin dans mon lit, heureuse que cette soirée soit enfin terminée. Mes jambes me font affreusement mal d'être restée debout et d'avoir couru aux quatre coins du Palais (littéralement) pour m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux.

Tout d'abord, il y a eut la réception des invités dont j'ai dû me charger seule avec Cemel...si si. En l'absence de famille royale, c'est le plus proche du roi que nous pouvions trouver. Ca a été une vraie bataille de "qui va impressionner le plus grand nombre et qui en connait plus que l'autre" et je ne vous raconte pas le bazar pour paraître naturelle et pas pincée devant toutes ces têtes que je ne connais pas mais qui me juge d'entrée. Génial. J'ai tout de même été plus qu'heureuse de revoir les Seigneurs Glorfindel et Celeborn, non accompagnés de leur Seigneur et Roi respectifs. Dame Galadriel n'est pas venue non plus, tous prétextant diverses excuses qui ne seront certainement (sûrement) pas acceptées par Thranduil qui va encore, une fois, attendre que nous soyons seuls pour déverser toute sa bile sur ses homologues, et je n'ai plus la patience...mon Dieu non...Et puis soyons honnêtes, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'esquiver des invitations quand ce n'est pas indispensable.

Il a fallut ensuite faire des aller-retour entre la Grande Salle (finalement la grande salle, car les jardins...on s'y perd), et les cuisines. Je suis devenue aussi rouge qu'un coureur de marathon et je ne devais plus vraiment ressembler à une Dame au final. J'ai eu l'aide ô combien précieuse de Gwirith et Eäriel qui ont couru elles aussi sans compter pour le bon déroulement de cet anniversaire. Elles m'ont permise d'être présente chez les invités qui apprécient ma conversation.

"C'est un véritable enchantement de vous voir aussi rayonnante, Dame Hana." me dit Glorfindel de sa voix chantante.

Je le regard et me rend compte que ce bougre m'a vachement manqué. Je retrouve en lui un peu de Galadh et de Rînmalthen. Il me fait du bien.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monseigneur. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai eu l'honneur d'une de vos lettres."

"Vous m'en voyez confus. Mais la vie et les affaires à Fondcombe ne me laissent guère le loisir de correspondre avec mes amis, aussi chers soient-ils."

"Vous voulez dire que Fondcombe n'est plus le havre de tranquillité que j'ai connu?" je demande, mi amusée, mi inquiète.

"Non, et il heureux qu'il reste tel qu'il le doit. Mais le Seigneur Elrond et moi avons de bonnes raisons de croire que tout ne restera pas aussi calme que cela est en ce moment."

Une ride se forme au milieu de son front et je l'imite quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se déride.

"Allons, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis si longtemps que je ne puis me résoudre à gâcher de tels instants avec de sombres nouvelles. Cette nuit est la vôtre, Hana. Souriez." il me sourit avec tellement de conviction et de splendeur que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui répondre par le même sourire.

"Ah la bonne heure. Bien, il y a quelques seigneur dont la présence m'enchanterait autant qu'avoir à ré-affronter un Balrog (et croyez-moi, c'est bien moins effrayant) mais je dois m'y plier. J'espère vous revoir bientôt."

Je souris et le regard s'éloigner avec un pincement de regret.

J'ai dû ensuite annoncer le dîner...avec ma petite voix dans une salle pleine d'elfes qui mettent tout leur coeur à m'ignorer. Alors que je suis sur le point de renoncer, Celon qui a du avoir assez pitié de moi pour ne plus m'ignorer s'est raclé la gorge si bruyamment que le silence s'est fait tout d'abord pour vérifier que personne ne mourrait. Je le remercie d'un très rapide hochement de la tête avant de me retourner aussi vivement vers mon audience, de peur de le voir prendre une expression qui va me faire perdre mes moyens. L'annonce faite ils ont tout simplement continué leur brouhaha harmonieux comme s'il n'avaient jamais été interrompu, tout en s'avançant vers la salle de festin. L'immense, la gigantesque salle de festin qui doit facilement faire une partie de la superficie du Palais. Décorée après des jours interminables d'efforts de ma part et de la part de Gwirith, ainsi que la participation plus que généreuse de certaines personnes qui m'ont apporté leur point de vue objectif...et personne n'a rien remarqué. Ils n'ont littéralement pas levé les yeux. C'est dépitée que je me dirige vers ma place, alors que Thranduil semble passer une soirée formidable si j'en juge par son sourire. Hiris est à sa place parmi nous, Dames de la noblesse. Pendant un très court instant, j'ai envie de tirer sur ses tresses et défaire sa perfection et lui dire que sans moi, Thranduil ne la regarderait toujours pas. Mais je secoue très vite la tête et me débarrasse de cette jalousie qui ne me ressemble pas. Non, je ne suis pas comme cela. Elle a senti mon regard sur sa chevelure blanche dorée. C'est une elfe très sensible à son entourage, et si elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi, elle me le dira.

Le dîner a été long et bon, et amusant. J'ai réussi à mettre de côté la mauvaise Hana et j'ai pu profiter de cette soirée que j'ai organisé. Les filles ont rit et échangé sur les nobliaux les plus pompeux, les plus riches, les plus vieux, les plus prestigieux, les plus chiants...je me prends au jeu, riant, médisant. Comme une vraie Dame. pour que Sa Majesté ne soit pas déçue. Je risque un très bref coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Oui, c'est la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Cette seule idée me réconforte. Je n'ai pas bossé pour rien.

Je me relève après le dessert et ne pouvant pas avaler plus de pâtisseries au miel et aux amandes, je marche avec une grande difficulté, compressée dans mon corset et ma ceinture de cuivre. Mon Dieu que ça finisse!

Je n'ai pas eu à espérer longtemps avant que les danses ne s'enchaînent et la musique et les chants et les promenades. Et tout ceci avant que les Dames aillent protéger leur vertu et que les beuveries ne commencent. Ben oui, nous ne sommes pas à Imladris. Ces elfes sont accrocs à leurs coutumes et le vin et les demoiselles en font partie. Ne voulant pas aggraver ma réputation ni attiser les regards appréciateur de certains hommes déjà échangés pendant le dîné, je me suis éclipsée avec Nimiel et Hiris. Valiel devait rejoindre son époux déjà fatigué et Eäriel...ben on sait où elle est partie la petite, je ne vous fais pas un dessin.

Nous restons dans la grande salle beaucoup moins remplie de monde. Seuls quelques groupes restaient pour des discussions qui nécessitent un esprit clair. Et la plupart d'entre eux sont les plus vieux. Je repère le Seigneur Celeborn dans une discussion qui a l'air, disons-le, soporifique. Nimiel a tenté tant bien que mal d'attirer notre attention sur la futur promotion de son époux à capitaine des armées d'Eryn Galen, avant d'être interrompue par un passage du roi et de ses """"amis"""" en direction de la salle où la beuverie avait lieu. Oui, parce que Thranduil est un bon buveur, même s'il sait garder la classe une fois rond. Il croise un instant le regard de Hiris qui rougit comme une tomate et soutien néanmoins son regard, alors qu'il lui adresse son sourire le plus charmeur. Puis il passe et j'entends Hiris reprendre sa respiration, alors que je décrispe lentement mes doigts de la banquette. Je constate avec gêne que mes ongles ont déchiré le velours à certains endroits, mais personne n'y prête attention. Je réprime violemment, toute émotion négative et ravale la boule dans ma gorge et mes larmes de rage lorsque Hiris se met à piailler interminablement sur la chanceuse qu'elle est d'avoir une amie aussi bonne que moi de l'avoir mise sur le chemin du roi.

Je ne me sens pas la force de feindre quoi que ce soit de plus pour ce soir. Je lui souris juste à peine pour ne pas la vexer, puis les quitte dans un mouvement aussi gracieux que me le permettent mes pieds enflés et ma poitrine comprimée. Je marche lentement vers la sortie, me dirige vers les jardins. Cette partie là est calme et aucune torche ne l'éclaire. Je m'assois à même le sol et soupire longuement pour évacuer tout le stresse et les choses que je n'ai pas pu dire ou faire à un moment précis (comme gifler Cemel lorsqu'il a fait mention du malheureux évènement devant la salle de Conseil avec tant de légèreté que chaque personne de l'assemblée s'est mise à rire et à me regarder comme la curiosité que j'étais en arrivant ici le premier jour...ça aurait mérité un coup de pied bien placé). Je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton et me rends compte que ma ceinture est vraiment de trop. Je la délasse et défait les attaches métalliques avant de souffler de soulagement. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur en sentant certaines de mes côtes reprendre leur place normale. Je lève les yeux. Les arbres sont assez dégagés pour que je puisse voir les étoiles. Le ciel est parfaitement clair. Je m'allonge sur le dos et ramène mes mains sur mon ventre. Je me demande si toutes les femmes ici ont déjà rêvé de s'envoler au delà de ces arbres. Découvrir cette Terre entièrement, la fouiller de fond en comble, en faire sa demeure. Parce que c'est ça la liberté. Etre chez soi où que l'on aille. Une berceuse que je chantais à Galadh sors de mes lèvres. La fatigue et la pression de cette journée retombent sur mes épaules, et je me sens lourde...Mes paupières papillonnent et une brise fraîche vient accentuer cette sensation de bien être. Je ferme les yeux.

"Hana? Hana..."

Une main vient déplacer une mèche de mon visage et un rire rafraîchit mes joues.

"Finn?"

Je ne soulève pas mes paupières, mes yeux étant rendu trop douloureux par le manque de sommeil.

"Allons, lève toi. Il ne fait pas chaud par terre."

"Mmmmhh..." je proteste, mais il est plus fort que moi et il est médecin.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. Je cligne des paupières quelques instants pour m'habituer à la lumière. Même si elle est très faible, elle me fait mal à la tête. Il m'entraîne vers un coin calme de la grande salle, toujours aussi remplie, et des chants de soldats avinés nous parviennent.

"Naur m'a dit que tu voulais me voir." il me dit, alors que je reprends lentement mes esprits.

"Oui...c'est exact." je dis en me rappelant de ma visite chez son épouse un peu plus tôt.

"Alors?" il dit après un moment de silence pendant lequel j'essai de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais énervée...ah oui!

"Quelqu'un me vol mon courrier, Finn." je dis, parfaitement alerte.

Il me regarde un instant, tentant d'analyser ma situation. A priori je suis bien réveillée et je n'ai pas consommé assez de vin pour délirer.

"Quelqu'un?" il répète pour vérifier que je suis bien avec lui.

"Oui, quelqu'un, Finn!" je m'énerve.

"D'accord, mais...comment le sais-tu?"

Mais il est attardé, c'est pas possible!

"Je n'ai pas reçu de lettres de Galadh ni de Rînmalthen depuis des semaines! Et j'ai vu avec Naur que toi, tu n'avais aucun mal à recevoir de ses nouvelles. Donc...quelqu'un intercepte mon courrier, et cela me contrarie, Finn. Beaucoup." je dis en inspectant les alentours, pour voir si quelqu'un n'écoutait pas.

"Cela aurait pur être le pigeon qui s'est fourvoyé ou le messager à qui il est arrivé quelque chose et qui a été retardé, qui sait?" il tente vainement de m'apaiser, mais il n'arrive qu'au contraire.

"Sept fois de suite?"

Il baisse le regard. C'est en effet beaucoup trop pour être un simple incident. Il me regarde à nouveau, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

"Hana, qu'as-tu mis dans ces lettre?"

"Cela ne te regarde pas, je..."

Et l'évidence me coupe la parole aussi surement que si j'avais été bâillonnée. J'ai raconté mes déboire avec le Roi, des histoires de fëa et de coucheries qui si elles venaient à être révélées, auraient une conséquence désastreuses. Pour moi autant que pour Galadh, Rînmalthen et Thranduil. Surtout Thranduil. J'ai attiré des problèmes à tout le monde en oubliant qui je suis et que je ne devais faire confiance à personne.

"Oh Finn...qu'ais-je fais?"

Il me coupe en deux seconde, la voix forte et assurée.

"Si rien n'a été révélé, c'est que l'espion a besoin de quelque chose venant de toi. Il attend le moment opportun pour venir te révéler son plan, sinon quel intérêt? Reste calme et reprends une vie normale, c'est le seul moyen de le garder à distance. Sinon, il pourrait tout faire éclater et nous n'aurons plus rien pour nous défendre."

"Nous?"

Il me sourit avec un regard complice. Lui aussi m'a adoptée comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Je l'aime mon Finn.

"Bien, ne t'occupe de rien, je parlerais à Celon."

"Celon? Je ne sais pas s'il sera disposé à m'aider." je ris, sarcastique.

"N'as-tu donc rien apprit? L'amour d'un elfe n'est jamais à sous-estimer. Il est simplement trop fier pour revenir vers toi. Laisse lui le temps." il me sourit.

Puis, nous rejoignons le grand escalier, esquivant les invités qui pourraient réclamer mon attention ou simplement ma présence. Je souhaite bonne nuit à mon ami et monte seule jusque dans mes appartements. J'ai joué au chat et à la souris avec la serrure, les yeux embués de fatigue, avant de soupirer en délaçant mon corset.

Et me voilà dans mon lit, les reins et les corps tout entier en compote. Et je ne réclame qu'une longue et paisible nuit de sommeil. Sauf que non, quand on s'appelle Hana en Terre du Milieu, il n'y a pas de repos. Des coups se font entendre à la porte. Je les ignore la première fois. Les servantes repasseront demain. Je referme les yeux et commence à sombrer à nouveau lorsque les coups se font plus forts et insistants. Je grogne et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller, mais ça ne dissuade pas l'âne bâté derrière la porte d'arrêter de faire des trous dans ma porte!

"Conneries!"

Je rouspète en me dirigeant quand même vers la porte que j'ouvre à la volée, et alors que je m'apprête à enguirlander le con qui ose troubler mon repos, des lèvres s'abattent avec virulence sur les miennes. Bien sûr, je reconnaît la bête, mais je ne suis pas du tout disposée à faire plaisir à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, ce soir. Je pense avoir assez sué pour lui ce mois-ci. Je plaque mes petites mains sur son large torse et l'éloigne de moi.

"On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend?" je jette, furieuse, ne prenant même pas la peine ni de le faire entrer, ni de fermer la porte.

"J'avais envie de te voir..." il dit en tentant de reprendre mes lèvres, mais ma main sur son visage vient couper court à son projet.

"Et il ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que je puisse avoir envie de dormir au même instant? En plus vous empestez l'alcool..." ce qui est faux, bien entendu, son odeur a déjà commencé à me faire tourner la tête.

Il me regarde avec un sourire charmeur et les yeux pétillants.

"Ne me dit pas que tu vas refermer ta porte sur ton roi."

"Je vais me gêner." je dis en me reculant et claquant la porte entre nous.

J'entends un rire amusé de l'autre côté.

"Aller, Hana! C'est mon anniversaire! Moi aussi je veux dormir..."

"Vous avez un Palais grand comme c'est pas possible. Trouvez une autre chambre!"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me remet à le vouvoyer. Mais la distance qu'on a mit entre nous en publique a du mal à me lâcher. Des nouveau coups font trembler la porte.

"Alleeeer..." il dit comme un enfant.

Je soupire et retourne vers mon lit.

"On peut se tenir compagnie? Je ne veux pas dormir seul...mon lit est si froid sans toi, Hana...si grand et si froid..."

Vous avez déjà entendu un roi bourré? Eh bien voilà, c'est fait! C'est pathétique. J'ai envi de le gifler, mais je retourne dans la chambre. Je suis à deux doigts de refermer la porte derrière moi, quand un gémissement me retiens.

"Ne me tournez plus le dos...Vous devez tenir votre promesse..."

Non mais il me les aura toutes faites! Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit sont les servantes qui m'espionnent à chaque fois que Gwirith n'est pas là.

Je reviens à pas rapides vers la porte et le fait entrer en le tirant par le col.

"Non mais à quoi tu joues? N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre!"

Il sourit de toutes ses formidables dents, inconscients des risques qu'il prend en venant me voir comme ça au milieu de la nuit.

"Les gardes devant mes appartements ont bien entendu tes...cris de contentement la dernière fois..." il me sourit, mutin.

Je rougis violemment.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Thranduil! Que me veux-tu?"

Il se redresse, pose sa couronne sur le divan et rajuste ses vêtements, avant de se rapprocher de moi. Doucement. Ca y est, il recommence à me happer dans sa toile comme l'araignée venimeuse qu'il est. Je suis encore une fois totalement à sa merci sous son regard, et il presque faire ce qu'il veut. Il lève une main dans ma direction et caresse ma joue du dos de ses doigts.

"C'est une magnifique soirée que tu as organisée pour ce soir, Hana. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas."

Je dégluti difficilement, et lui dis comme si mon corps bougeait contre ma volonté.

"Pourtant personne n'a eut l'air de s'en rendre compte."

Quoi? N'importe quoi! Dis lui de s'en aller! Aller quoi!

Il me sourit et je perd tout. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je lui en voulais. C'est tellement facile pour lui. Mais je le repousse alors qu'il se penche vers moi.

Ah bah voilà!

Il a l'air contrarié et fronce les sourcils quelques secondes. Je me détourne de lui pour reprendre contenance. Un vent frais soulève les rideaux, leur donnant l'apparence d'une femme dans une robe blanche.

"Je ne peux pas continuer à te servir d'échappatoire pour tes frustrations." je dis, ferme, mais toujours de dos.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge même pas. Mais il se tend de telle manière qu'il me rend aussi nerveuse.

"Tu dois te focaliser sur Hiris. Elle doit être la seule que tu aimeras de cette manière. Je ne peux pas la trahir elle aussi. Et toi non plus. Tu te dois bien ça."

Voilà, c'est dit. Pour la centième fois entre nous, c'est dit. Mais comme à chaque fois, nous allons contourner notre parole. Parce que nos sentiments respectifs dénaturent tout. Et plus rien n'a de sens ou de valeur. C'est pourquoi il enserre mes épaules dans ses bras, et que je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. C'est si bon.

"Oses me dire que tu n'y a plus repensé. Que savoir Hiris avec moi chaque jour faisant Yavannah sait quoi, te laisse totalement indifférente."

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques instants, se contentant de sentir les battements de mon coeur qui répondent pour moi.

"Et imagine ce que je ressens chaque jour des Valar en sachant que tu ne me porteras jamais les sentiments que tu réserve à Rînmalthen."

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui exacerbe ses vrais sentiments ou s'il est réellement sincère, mais sa voix se brise à la fin de sa phrase et me donne envie de me jeter dans ses bras. J'y sui déjà, dans ses bras. Il les resserre un peu plus sur ma poitrine, et je me retourne vers lui. Ses yeux son toujours aussi scintillants, mais plus aucune malice ne s'y trouve. Juste de la frustration et des suppliques silencieuses. Je pose mon front sur son nez et souffle:

"Je me demande si un jour nous arriverons à nous voir avec le sourire comme des gens normaux."

Il expire un rire vide. Ben oui, nous ne sommes pas normaux. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants à se câliner et se bercer l'un l'autre dans une tendresse et un désir que nous réprimons depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester. On jase déjà bien assez sur nous." je dis, mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, contredisant mes paroles.

Il ne bouge pas non plus.

"Laisses-moi rester avec toi, ce soir." il insiste.

J'ai un roi, dans ma chambre qui me supplie de le garder à mes côtés. Ca aurait été plus que suffisant pour n'importe qui.

"Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, Thranduil. S'il te plaît..."

Il se recule juste à peine pour le laisser entrevoir son sourire enjoué.

"Il ne me plaît gère, Demoiselle."

Je soupire et lève les yeux au Ciel.

"Le servantes vont te trouver ici. Et que penseront-elles? Sûrement la même chose que tes gardes. Et Gwirith ne me couvrira pas éternellement si je lui complique la tâche."

"Tu as mit une servante dans la confidence. Je ne sais pas si c'est un coup de géni ou totalement stupide."

"C'est nécessaire, mon cher. Négliger les servantes c'est s'en faire des ennemies potentielles. Et crois-moi qu'elles s'en donnent à coeur joie."

"Toi et tes idées révolutionnaires...que ferait-on sans toi dans ce Palais?" il demande soudain très sérieux.

"Tu auras Hiris." je dis, simplement. Puis j'ajoute, ne pouvant lui mentir: "Même si cela doit me torturer de la savoir avec toi. Mais nous aurons chacun une personne formidable à aimer et chérir. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

Il fronce les sourcils.

"C'est une bien étrange formulation."

Je souris.

"D'où je viens c'est la formule d'usage pour définir le mariage."

Il fait une moue dubitative, pas convaincu que cela puisse signifier bonheur et prospérité dans quelle culture que ce soit. Puis il se penche et je ne l'arrête pas. Il m'embrasse d'abord doucement, puis se redresse.

"Bonne nuit, Hana. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir troublé ton sommeil."

"Ce n'est rien." je dis, complètement calmée cette fois. Je ne sais pas comme il fait, mais je ne suis plus du tout tendue.

Puis il se détourne, et alors qu'il s'apprête à atteindre la porte, je l'interpelle.

"Attends!"

Et je cours juste à temps pour finir dans ses bras alors qu'il se retourne, et lui donne le baiser le plus brûlant que j'ai pu donner, celui qui me brûle les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps. Instantanément, je ressens un plaisir et une chaleur dans la poitrine à la pensée de Hiris.

 _Ca, ma chère, c'est une chose que tu ne pourras jamais lui donner._

Mais je me reprends très vite. Ca a beau être mal, j'ai aimé savoir que j'ai une emprise sur lui qu'elle n'a pas. Du moins, pas encore. Je le relâche, mais lui met un peu plus de temps à se détacher de moi. Je lui laisse le temps de reprendre une allure noble, et lui place sa couronne sur la tête.

"Bonne nuit, mon Roi."

Il me sourit encore une fois et lutte pour ne pas me reprendre et finir ce qu'il avait entreprit en entrant. Je ne l'en aurais pas empêché. Mais il ne faut pas. Puis il se retourne, et referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

 _Comment est-ce que je dois me rendormir après ça?_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

25 Aout 3446 SA

"Mais enfin quelle est cette plaisanterie?"

Celon resserre son bras autour de gorge du Seigneur qui me fait désormais face.

"Bonsoir, Monseigneur." je dis calmement.

Nous sommes dans le labyrinthe du Roi, un calme soir d'été, alors que la chaleur est étouffante.

Nous avons passé les deux dernières années à traquer sans relâche les personnes qui allaient et venaient entre mes appartements et la cour. Nous avons remarqué parmi eux deux servantes et un valet qui n'avaient rien à faire ici, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas assignés au pavillon des invités royaux. Il n'a pas été difficile de faire parler leur rancune à l'égard de leur maître qui mes a mal traités et menacé de les remplacer ou de leur ôter leur privilèges s'ils n'exécutaient pas les ordres. Le dénoncer leur a traversé l'esprit, se sentant plus loyaux envers le roi qu'en vers leur Seigneur, mais personne n'aurait prit au sérieux la parole d'une servante contre celle de son maître. Je ne regrette pas ma proximité avec les domestique qui fait qu'ils sont très à l'aise et parfaitement bavards lorsque je prends un bain publique. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir qu'ils sont au service d'un certain Cemel. Celon a été prévenu le jour même et nous voilà en train de régler nos différents.

"Vous allez le payer chère, ma petite, vous pouvez le croire!"

"Ne menacez pas une Dame en l'absence de son époux, c'est très irrespectueux." dit Celon entre les dent en donnant un coup derrière ses genoux pour l'agenouiller devant moi. Des cheveux cuivrés tombent devant ses yeux alors que Celon le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

Cela a été long avant que Celon ne se décide à venir me parler. Il n'a pas fallut deux ans, huit mois ont suffit. Et un coup de pouce de ma part alors que ça allait mal entre lui et Eäriel. Ils doivent se marier bientôt: dans un siècle ou deux. Le dialogue a été froid, puis il a retrouvé petit à petit sa chaleur des premiers temps. Finn ne la pas laissé tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de jouer au coq fier. Et cette quête de celui qui me vol mon courrier lui a donné une raison de cesser de faire la tronche dans son coin. Et là il tient Cemel à mes pieds. Je suis doublement contente et je dois contenir un sourire de triomphe maintenant que je peux donner à Thranduil une raison de virer ce gros con.

"Très bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention..." je dis en posant un genou à terre.

J'ai toujours voulu faire ça! Genre film d'action quand le gentil tient le méchant juste avant de le faire avouer.

"On a prit quelque chose qui m'appartient. Et j'aimerais faire en sorte que ça n'aille nulle part d'autre que dans mon tiroir."

Il me regarde, venimeux et parle de sa voix doucereuse:

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette chose que l'on vous a volé...ma Dame?"

Eh bien voilà! Il apprend la politesse.

"Des souris sont venues susurrer à mon oreille cette nuit." je dis en le regardant comme un demeuré.

"Dans ce cas peut-être serait-il plus sage de vous faire soigner.."

Il a à peine finit sa phrase avec son sourire suffisant, que ma main s'écrase violemment sur sa joue, faisant voler ses mèches soyeuses.

"J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas bien comprit vous et moi. Laissez moi être plus claire: rendez-moi mes lettres."

Il rit d'abord doucement, et de plus en plus fort. Il me regarde d'un regard non pas fou, mais vraiment amusé. Ce qui me donne envie de le gifler plus fort, mais Celon m'en dissuade d'un regard. Il est vrai que si Cemel arrive à s'en sortir, il a largement les moyens de me rendre la vie très difficile. Quand il en est à son dernier sursaut d'hilarité, je lève les yeux au ciel et demande, ennuyée:

"Vous avez finit?"

"Ah! Je vous dois...sincèrement!" il dit dans un petit halètement.

Puis il reprend sa respiration et son regard de tueur.

"Il y a deux sortes de personnes dans ce palais, ma Dame. Ceux qui ont du pouvoir, et ceux qui pensent en avoir."

"Laissez-moi deviner: l'information est le pouvoir?" je ricane. C'est tellement cliché, mon Dieu.

Il ne se laisse pas démonter et continu sur sa lancée.

"Riez, très chère. Qui sait quand se représentera l'occasion."

J'attrape son visage dans mes mains, rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage du sien.

"Ne me menacez pas, Cemel. Vous semblez oublier à qui vous avez affaire..."

Il me souffle une de ses mèches folles au visage.

"Ouvrir vos cuisses au roi n'est pas une menace, très chère. Bien au contraire."

Il se reprends ma main et je me retiens de lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses cheveux et évacuer tout ce que je me retiens de lui faire depuis que je le connais. Aussi parce que Celon l'a reculé avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter. Ce qui fait encore plus rire la tête de cul devant moi. Je prends sur moi d'une manière qui aurait été inhumaine il y a quelques années. J'ai réussi à replaquer un sourire faux sur mon visage et commence à bluffer.

"Vous saviez que votre garçon d'écurie a pu trouver une épouse? Je suis si heureuse pour lui!"

Celon me regarde comme si j'étais folle, ne comprenant pas trop où je veux en venir. Cemel, lui, ne fait pas montre d'une réaction quelconque. Ce qui, dans le langage corporel elfique veut dire "et merde!" . Du coup, je continu:

"Il a bien dû reconstruire sa vie, le pauvre garçon! Il est vrai que Valliel a eut la chance de trouver un homme honorable et aimant."

"Si vous osez..."

"Oh mais j'oserai très cher. Et je vous crois assez sensé pour savoir ce qui saurait me faire taire. Cela restera entre nous, bien entendu."

Je me vomi intérieurement d'utiliser les confidences de sa fille dans l'intimité et la confiance. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Voilà les conséquences d'étudier Machiavel en cour.

Si les yeux de Cemel pouvaient tuer, je mangerais les pissenlits par la racine depuis longtemps...bon d'accord, depuis que je le connais.

"Alors?"

Il ne parle toujours pas et je sais que je meurs cinquante fois dans son esprit, de manière très douloureuse. Mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche et me dire:

"Je vous donnerais votre courrier."

"Et?"

Ses lèvres tremblent, retenant des insultes et des mots qui pourraient aggraver sa situation.

"Et je ne parlerais pas de votre...situation."

Je souris, satisfaite.

"Et vous n'espionnerez plus personne dans ce Palais, n'est-ce pas? Les personnes dignes de respect n'ont pas besoin de le forcer. Ou vous n'obtiendrez que le contraire."

On s'affronte quelques instants du regard. Je ressens sa haine comme des flammes venant lécher ma peau tenter de bouffer mon coeur. Bien que je sois un peu quand même impressionnée par ce type, je ne me laisse pas abattre et soutien son regard. Si c'est un homme, il n'essaiera pas de s'enfoncer. Il prend finalement une grande inspiration et baisse le regard quelques instants. Ce n'est pas dit à voix haute, mais il se rend. Pour cette fois, bien entendu, mais c'est déjà bien mieux que rien. Celon se détend et lâche sa prise autour de lui, pis me rejoint. Cemel nous regarde quelques instants, avant de sourire à nouveau, froid comme la glace. Pas le même froid que Thranduil ou Rînmalthen. Celui-là est menaçant au-delà des mots. Son regard et son attitude sont lourds de menaces et de promesses tues. Mais tout ce qui traverse ses lèvre sont les mots suivants:

"Bonne nuit, Hana O Harad. Qu'elle vous apporte repos et courage."

Puis il s'incline et s'en va terminer sa promenade, aussi tranquillement que si nous ne l'avions pas interrompu. Je reste bouche bée, et Celon pousse un soupire qui en dit long sur ce qu'il ressent.

"En mille ans de vie, je n'ai pas une seule fois levé la main sur mes supérieurs."

Une drôle de vibration colore sa voix, et je lève les yeux dans sa direction. Il ne me regarde pas et fait demi-tour vers le Palais.

 **Alors? Qui avait deviné? Personne? Allons bon, ne vous découragez pas, il vous reste à deviner ce qui va arriver à Hana ensuite! Et je préfère vous le dire ça va être du LOURD! Non attend...il n'y a pas qu'elle...**

 **Mwahahaha! Que je suis diabolique!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hellow la famille!**

 **Je suis super contente de vos reviews les copines!**

 **En parlant de reviews, je voudrais dire à la personne qui a trouvé juste de dire que je cite "Tolkien se retourne dans sa tombe de ma connerie", que je ne tolère que les critiques constructives. Dis moi pourquoi tu n'as pas aimer et je pourrais évoluer, c'est un simple échange de bons procédés. A condition bien sûr que ce qui te motive soit l'honnêteté. La base de la fanfiction c'est de se réapproprier une oeuvre pour en faire la sienne. Si la mienne ne te va pas ,soit, il y en a des millier dans toutes les langues sur ce site, mais ne te sent pas obligé de te comporter comme ça avec tout le monde (perso Marc Levi j'aime pas, mais je ne cherche pas à le démolir, je ne lis pas c'est simple).**

 **Ensuite, je veux préciser à Lord Marcheciel que j'écris sans aucune prétention, je ne suis ni ne serais jamais un grand écrivain. De base j'écrivais pour me vider la tête, n'ayant pas d'autres moyens d'expression, et je ne veux en aucun cas être la prochaine Proust ou J.K. Rowling ou Tolkien ou va savoir qui d'autre. Si tu n'as pas aimé c'est bien dommage, mais je ne vis pas l'intérêt de démolir quelqu'un qui essai tant bien que mal de faire plaisir à ses lecteurs. On est pas au Goncourt ou dans un quelconque journal de critique littéraire, je voyais ça comme un endroit de paix où on peu partager ses histoires à différents niveaux et se donner des conseils pour avancer et s'améliorer si on le souhaite. De plus, très cher, je ne pense pas devoir recevoir de critique d'une personne qui ne s'y essai même pas. Donne-moi un de tes textes, une preuve que tu maîtrise parfaitement la syntaxe, l'orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison, le suspens, avec des personnages profonds et complexes et une histoire super cohérente avec l'univers de base et sans éléments de connaissances de Tolkien qui soient "de la poudre aux yeux". Je suis sûre que tu sauras éblouir toute l'assemblée avec une appropriation de l'histoire qui ne sera pas "risible" et où on ne s'ennui pas une seule seconde. Et pour finir, comme je pensais qu'on ne se jugeait pas, mais je me suis trompée, je ne met que le premier jet de mes chapitre, donc oui, il y a des fautes puisqu'après réflexion j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre de Bêta, oui il y a des incohérences parce que je ne suis pas Tolkien ne t'en déplaise, et oui, il n'y a pas de travail en profondeur, puisque j'ai donné un cadre suffisant pour que mon personnage évolue, et pour le reste je fais confiance à mes lecteurs et leur imagination (là encore, pose toi des questions, l'ami). J'espère un jour atteindre un niveau suffisant pour satisfaire entièrement mes lecteurs, mais je n'en suis qu'à mes débuts.**

 **Il y a beaucoup d'auteur que j'admire profondément (qu'on peu trouver dans mes favoris) et qui me font l'honneur et le plaisir de lire et reviewer mon histoire aussi calamiteuse soit-elle, et me donnent des conseils et m'alarment quand ça devient chiant ou trop pompeux ect. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir suivre leurs conseils donnés de manière respectueuse et humaine. Si vous ne pouvez pas en faire de même, allez vomir votre venin sur votre connard de patron ou votre belle-mère ou va savoir qui d'autre qui vous rend malade au point de vouloir vous attaquer à plus faible que vous. Un écran d'ordi c'est pratique pour se dissimuler.**

 **Et si c'est le principe même de la fanfiction qui te défrise, éteins ton ordi ou paye toi les versions longues ou achète les livres tiens. Parce que le film est une forme de fanfiction (désolée de te l'apprendre). Mais je n'ai rien contre les avis négatifs, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à plaire à autant de gens.**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui savent rester correctes et ceux qui s'abstiennent s'ils savent qu'ils n'ont rien d'utile à dire.**

 **Sur ce: Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Appréciez-le comme vous le pouvez mes amours ^^ Merci d'en prendre le temps en tout cas.**

 **Chapitre 32**

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai relu ces lettres.

Ils se sont inquiétés de mon absence et ont craint le pire. La dernière missive de Galadh m'annonçait sa venue, et c'était il y a plus de deux mois. Je sais que Rînmalthen ne l'aurait pas permit, mais j'ai préféré m'en assurer. Je l'ai contacté le jour même où une servante de la Maison de Cemel m'a remise les lettres en main propre. Je lui explique pourquoi j'ai été si longue à lui répondre, mais qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Je lui parle de moi, de ma vie, de tout ce qui a changé en deux ans de silence total, mais j'omet soigneusement Thranduil et ma nouvelle relation avec lui. Il l'apprendra dans une lettre à part. Je parle à Galadh. Je lui dis à quel point je suis fière de lui. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes et je dois m'arrêter pour sécher mes yeux et calmer le tremblement de mes mains. Je lui dis qu'à quatorze ans je ne savais pas me débrouiller sans mère, et qu'il pouvait être très fier de lui. Je lui décrit le Palais pendant l'anniversaire, lui transmettant les amitiés de Glorfindel et le Seigneur Celeborn (non mais la classe quoi...c'est mon fils). Je lui envoi quelques pages que j'ai copiées pour lui du manuel des Langues anciennes, avec l'aide de Herion, afin de lui permettre de remettre à jour son Khûzdûl. Il est toujours intraitable sur la culture nanienne, et se bat bec et ongles avec Rînmalthen pour continuer à les étudier. Je lui dis que je l'aime. De tout mon coeur et de toutes mes forces, chaque jour plus que le précédent.

Rînmalthen me le décrit comme réfléchit et très avisé pour son âge, ce qui est très rare. Il ne veut pas me faire de mal, mais je sais qu'il pense qu'il aurait été un roi hors paire. Je sais que lui poser la question ne fera que le faire refuser avec d'autant plus de vigueur que la première fois. Le trône et ses responsabilités ne l'intéresse pas. Il aspire à une carrière militaire et plus tard, avoir une belle épouse et des petits dans une maison des quartiers de sa nouvelle Maison d'adoption. Mon Dieu, il grandit si vite. Rînmalthen me dit qu'il a déjà atteint ma taille, car quand il se tient devant lui, son nez arrive au niveau de son torse. Ses épaules sont fortes et ses bras sont déjà très vigoureux, et son sourire plus éclatant encore que le mien.

 _Biensûr qu'il est plus beau que le mien! Ca a toujours été le cas._

Il me dit que bon nombre de jeunes voyageuses nomades de passage dans le village voisin avec leur caravane, ne sont pas laissées indifférentes sur son passage. Il doit tenir cela de son père. On le disait très beau. S'il savait quel fils il avait...Bah, je suppose que cela ne ferait pas une grande différence, maintenant qu'il est dans la tombe.

Je replie les lettres de Rînamlthen et me penche vers celles que je devais leur envoyer mais qui ont été interceptées par l'autre malade. Je tends une main tremblante sur le tas et sors une lettre tâchée de larmes et à la calligraphie hésitante. Je la copie au propre, chantant _La Claire Fontaine_ dans ma tête en boucle pour m'empêcher de me concentrer dessus. Puis je la plie soigneusement et la glisse dans une nouvelle enveloppe. J'utilise mon dernier pigeon. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de glisser la lettre dans un tube accroché à sa patte et ouvre la fenêtre pour le laisser s'envoler.

"A dans une semaine. Je prie pour que tu me ramènes de bonnes nouvelles." je souffle.

J'ai envie de rire immédiatement, car quelles nouvelles apportées par ce pigeon pourraient possiblement être bonnes? Une crampe me tord les tripes et je plonge mon visage dans mes mains encore tâchées d'encre. Je dois aller le voir dans une heure. Je n'en n'ai pas envie. Parce que je sais comment cela va se finir. Cela se finit toujours de la même manière. Et je suis incapable de détester cela ou de lui en faire porter le blâme (ce qui aurait été plus facile). Il m'a encore fait des cadeaux, alors que je lui ai spécifiquement dit que je n'en voulais plus. Il ne rend pas les choses plus faciles, c'est sûr.

"Demoiselle? Dame Eäriel vous attend."

"J'arrive."

Je sors lentement de mon brouillard émotionnel et atteint le petit salon. Je la trouve là, assise à attendre que je daigne montrer mon visage. Elle m'attend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à cet instant dans mon coeur, mais je ne me sens plus seule. Je ne suis pas seule, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais je n'ai jamais prit la peine d'en prendre la mesure. Je sens une chaleur tendre envahir ma poitrine et un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres quelques instants.

"Eäriel !" je murmure en venant lui poser un baiser sur la joue. "Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre."

"Ne vous excusez plus. Votre manque de ponctualité est désormais un trait de caractère qui vous est propre." elle me répond.

Je ris et lui verse une tasse d'infusion.

"Bien, je dois dire que je ne sais plus quoi vous apprendre, hormis la ponctualité et l'art de savoir marcher dans un corset une fois le ventre plein."

"Cela ne relève pas de l'éducation, mais du miracle. Ou de la torture. Il est injuste que seules les femmes doivent subir un tel traitement." je boude.

Elle rit et me regarde de ses yeux profonds.

"C'est notre fardeau car aucun homme ne pourra jamais le supporter. C'est ainsi, nous sommes plus sages, plus réfléchies, plus résistantes..."

"Et pourtant ce sont eux qui nous dirigent."

"C'est pourquoi il y a autant de guerres."

"C'est pourquoi aucun royaume n'ira jamais nulle part sans femme à sa tête. Vous savez, un adage dit chez moi que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme. Vous comprenez pourquoi je m'acharne à faire de Hiris une femme consciente du monde qui l'entoure."

"Je crois que vous vous acharnez sur son éducation pour qu'elle éloigne le roi de vous, et vous de lui." elle dit tranquillement en buvant son thé.

Oh non...pitié...

"Je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils. Personne ne le saura jamais de ma bouche, vous en avez ma parole."

"Comment l'avez-vous su? J'ai tout fait...Celon!"

"Ne lui en voulez pas, il ne peut pas supporter un tel secret seul. Il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le voudrait. Mais sachez qu'il vous a pardonné. Je ne sais pas quel était le sujet de son trouble vous concernant, il ne demande qu'à vous voir, mais son devoir lui laisse à peine assez de temps pour lui."

Je dirige mon regard vers l'horloge. Il est presque midi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière dispute. Deux jours, je crois. Ou trois. Oui, trois. Je lui cause beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de rester froid avec moi, même si cela me fait mal de le perdre, même l'espace de quelques jours. J'ai revu Finn. Lui va très bien et me consacre autant de temps qu'il le peut lorsque je ne suis pas moi même noyée sous le travail d'Herion ou de Eäriel.

"Que ferons-nous, aujourd'hui?" je demande tout de même.

Elle réfléchit longuement avant de me dire finalement:

"Je ne vous ais toujours pas présentée aux paysans!"

"Etes-vous sure que ce soit ce que vous voulez?"

"Un jour où l'autre, vous allez vous retrouver au sein de toutes les conversations, ainsi que votre mariage plus qu'avantageux. Vous devez montrer que vous êtes digne de cette position. Vous êtes une Dame. Agissez en tant que telle et personne ne doutera plus jamais de vous."

Je baisse le regard. Dois-je lui dire que je ne suis même plus sûre de devenir un jour la Dame de quoi que ce soit?

"Vous êtes une femme au coeur bon et avez une volonté de fer. Et vous aimez sans conditions, et agissez avec vos tripes et votre coeur. Je sais que Hîr Conui saura s'en souvenir. Et vous n'êtes pas seules, mon amie." elle conclue en posant une main sur la mienne.

Je ne suis pas du genre petit coeur fragile...bon d'accord un peu quand même. Mais une boule obstrue ma gorge instantanément et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes, le visage de Rînmalthen derrière les paupières.

"Oh Eäriel..." je sanglote en tombant dans ses bras.

Elle m'accueille sur sa poitrine comme le faisait ma mère. Mon Dieu elle me manque tellement. Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me berce tendrement, alors que je mouille le col de sa robe de mes larmes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

N'ayant rencontré à peu près que des elfes de rang social élevé, je suis tombée des nues en me rendant compte que le bas de l'échelle sociale est tout aussi raffiné et serein et...magnifique. Je sais que je dois passer pour la bourge qui n'est pas sorti de son Palais depuis des années. Ce qui est vrai en un sens, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Nous sommes allé à deux heures de cheval du Palais et de ses environs. Cela me fait tellement de bien que je me dis que je sortirais ainsi une à deux fois par semaine sans rien dire à Sa Majesté-des-Casse-Pompes. Je promène mon regard autour de moi avec gourmandise et émerveillement. Le reste de ce Royaume est vraiment magnifique et magique. Le premier village est composé de magnifiques petites maisons de bois ciré et taillé avec tellement de soin que cela n'a pu être fait que par des elfes. Les tuiles vertes reflètent les rayons du soleil avec tellement d'éclat que je croirais voir un champ d'émeraudes. En voyant une diligence noble, ils sont sorti de chez eux, curieux de voir qui peut bien vouloir s'aventurer aussi bas dans les Terres du Roi. Je n'ose pas sortir la tête, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient tout de même deviné qui se cache dans le fiacre. Et je ne veux pas les voir me montrer leur dégoût en face. Eäriel me sourit et pose une main sur la poignée. J'entends quelques murmures dans la petite foule.

"Rhevain..."

Oui, c'est bien moi. La Sauvage qui faisait peur à vos nobles en les détroussant pour survivre et en éduquant mon fils à en faire de même. Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'ils soient heureux de me voir. Mais tôt ou tard il me faudra les affronter. Le devoir m'y forcera d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai fini de jouer à l'autruche. Je pose une pied à terre et sors du fiacre en première. D'abord mal assurée, je me tord les mains. Eäriel descend ensuite et me prend les mains.

"Respire. Et souviens-toi que tu n'es pas dans la cour. Ces personnes n'ont pas les mêmes attentes."

Un petit soulagement fait tout de même son chemin jusque dans mon coeur. Je ne suis pas un monstre de foire ici. Je suis une femme. Rien que cela, une femme. Et c'est en femme que je me retourne vers eux. Eäriel me prend le bras, et je me promène avec mon amie dans le village. C'est tellement plus chaleureux que la Cité du Roi. Ici, on n'a entendu de moi que ce qui a été dit et murmuré lors des voyages des nobles vers le Palais. Je suis une femmes bien mystérieuse et avec de bien drôles d'idées pour une femelle sauvage. Une petite fille me regarde de ses grands yeux et pose une jolie prune dans le panier de sa mère avant de venir vers nous et nous suivre. Une petit garçon fait de même et leurs amis et d'autres enfants, et bientôt, nous sommes suivies par des dizaines d'enfants, riants et posant des questions sur la couleur de ma peau et ma présence et les drôles de cicatrices sur mes bras.

Ne pouvant plus ignorer leurs rires, je me retourne, à la surprise d'Eäriel qui allait continuer. Je leur souris et ils s'arrêtent instantanément. Je me dis que si les adultes n'osent pas m'approcher, les enfants eux, sont leur voix. Je pense qu'en répondant à leurs questions, je répondrais à celles des adultes. Et peut-être que je pourrais faire connaissance avec eux. Je trouver un seau dans un coin de ruelle, et le retourne avant de m'assoir dessus. Les elfings me regardent toujours avec autant d'étonnement. Je fais un signe de la main devant moi et ils comprennent qu'ils doivent s'assoir aussi. Ils ne me font pas vraiment confiance, ils laissent une marge de quelques pas entre nous.

"Savez-vous qui je suis?" je demande, leur adressant la parole pour la première fois.

La plupart des enfants hochent la tête vigoureusement, secouant leur magnifiques cheveux gris, blonds, bruns ou roux.

"Tu es la Rhevain!" s'écrie la petite qui m'a suivie en première.

"Elal!" s'écrie sa mère en venant derrière elle, horrifiée de la voir aussi directe.

Je ris avec Eäriel qui ne m'arrête toujours pas.

"Laissez, ma Dame." je dis, toujours souriante. "Mon nom, petite, est Hana. C'est ainsi que me nomment mes amis."

Un petit "ooooh" de compréhension monte dans ma petite foule d'auditeurs. Des noms fusent à gauche et à droite pour se présenter à leur tour, tous contents que je soulève ce premier mystère. Je remarque que des adultes se sont faufilés dans l'auditoire et écoutent aussi, amusé, intrigués, ou simplement près à me faire partir par la force. Je souris une nouvelle fois et les calme de ma main.

"Très bien, je suis heureuse de vous connaitre, tous autant que vous êtes, mellyn nîn."

"D'où viens-tu?" me lance une petite tête brune sur ma gauche.

"Eh bien...je viens d'un pays très lointain que l'on appelle France." je dis, en toute honnêteté. Je sens l'attention de mon amie qui ne connait pas cette partie là de ma vie.

"C'est un royaume? Qui est ton roi? Est-il grand? Est-il courageux?"

Plein de petites questions fusent autour de moi et je ne peux plus les calmer. Je lève la main, amusée et galvanisée par leur intérêt. Mais je ne peux pas leur parler de république, de démocratie et de droit de vote. Mon but est de faire connaissance pas de les monter contre leur roi.

"Où est ton fils?" demande une voix plus adulte.

Je tourne la tête à ma droite et tombe sur une jeune femme, à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Connaissant cette race elle doit à peine avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux blonds sont rangés en tresses pratiques qui ne doivent pas laisser ses cheveux tomber sur son visage pendant le travail. Ses yeux bleus me fixent avec beaucoup de curiosité. De la curiosité sincère. C'est une première victoire que je m'accorde.

"Avec son tuteur, parti dans son domaine."

"Te manque-t-il?" demande la même jeune femme avec intérêt.

"Il ne passe pas un jour sans que je regrette de ne pas le voir grandir. Mais c'est pour son bien. Rester avec moi ne lui aurait rien apporté. Rien de bon en tout cas..."

Mes yeux voguent sur le monde qui s'amasse autour des enfants et des jeunes gens. Beaucoup me regardent avec dégoût, et beaucoup d'autres avec curiosité. Je crois ne pas pouvoir forcer mon chemin vers leur sympathie en une seule sortie. Mais Eäriel avait raison de m'emmener ici. Je ne suis pas faite pour les intérieurs confortable. Le contact avec l'inconnu m'a manqué.

Il se passe ainsi une heure ou peut être deux ou plus. Je répond avec autant de clarté et de calme que je le peux, mais quand les yeux se tournent vers l'extérieur, quand les questions se font plus sérieuses, plus pressantes, je sens toute assurance m'abandonner. La pluie n'est pas venue cet hiver, et j'ai cru bon de m'enfermer dans l'autosuffisance du palais pour ne pas penser à ceux dont l'estomac ne serait pas plein le soir, avant de se coucher dans un lit froid. Je me suis enfermée dans de faux problèmes, une fausse quête de vérité et de bonheur dans les bras d'un roi mégalomane, alors que mon esprit aurait été plus utile dans les rues de ces villages.

Et les orcs ont recommencé. Rien de tout ceci ne m'est parvenue, perchée sur ma haute tour d'ivoire, je n'ai pas vu ni entendu les elfings privé de leur vie pour se terrer plus loin encore dans les terres et éviter de les croiser, alors qu'ils sont à ma recherche. J'ai apporte avec moi ce sourire et cette assurance qu'ils m'accepteront et béniront mon union avec un grand seigneur, mais la vérité est que je ne saurais remplir des chaussures aussi grandes. Je suis exactement ce que je méprisais en arrivant sur ces terres. J'ai oublié la sensation de faim, de froid et de peur. L'insécurité ne me fait plus trembler depuis bien longtemps, et j'ai laissé le peuple sombrer dans un chaos, livré à lui-même alors que je distribue allègrement des idées démocrates et républicaines à tout va à chaque réception. La vérité se cache là, derrière ces sourires angéliques et cette beauté des bâtiments. Elle est bel et bien là à me regarder dans les yeux, laide et ignoble: je suis de ces nobles hypocrites qui font semblant de regarder vers le bas une fois par an pour se donner bonne conscience. J'ai manqué à ce pourquoi je me suis battue.

Une petite main vient attraper la mienne et me tirer pour me relever.

"Vous avez voyagé pendant longtemps avant d'arriver. Vous devez avoir faim."

Je n'ose la regarder et lève un regard contrit et las à Eäriel qui me répond par un sourire encourageant. J'ai commencé, je termine.

C'est pleine d'une nouvelle force que je repart trois heures plus tard. Si je n'ai pas encore gagné la sympathie de tout le monde, je peux dire maintenant qu'ils me connaissent et ils auront une faible assurance qu'ils ne seront plus ignorés. J'ai dû arguer avec une jeune (ou vieille on ne sait jamais avec ce peuple) fermière que je n'avais nulle besoin d'en cas pour la route étant donné que je viens d'être gavée comme une oie. Une autre leçon d'humilité que j'aurais pu donner si je ne m'étais pas perdue dans la spirale de la cour: moins on a, plus on ressent le besoin de donner. Et je me sens déjà très généreuse avec les richesses de Thranduil et Rînamlthen réunis.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon amie?"

La voix douce d'Eäriel me sort de ma contemplation des fleurs en éclosions sur le bas côté. Je lui souris, lasse et répond sur le même ton:

"Je crains, Eäriel qu'en m'emmenant ici, vous ne m'ayez donné une nouvelle source de tracas. Et un projet nouveau."

Elle ne répond qu'avec un léger sourire. Je crois que je suis un peu trop transparente pour eux. Tous ont dû sentir mon ennui à la cour. Je lui suis reconnaissante. Je retombe dans la contemplation de l'extérieur. Il fait nuit lorsque nous arrivons enfin dans la cour du Palais dont nous avons passé le pont sans problèmes, les emblèmes sur le fiacre étant connut des gardes. Je retiens mon souffle alors que nous arrivons dans la cour principale, et je reconnais la silhouette de Celon qui nous attend de pied ferme.

"Depuis quand est-il là?" je souffle.

Elle me répond d'un petit rire et ouvre la porte. Je descends en première.

"Bonsoir, Celon."

Il m'aide à descendre, mais ignore totalement mon salut. Je souffle légèrement. Eäriel ne se soucis guère de sa réaction. Elle est tellement douée. Parfois j'envie ses facilités. Le regard de Celon me confirme que je ne serais pas seule dans mes appartements, ce soir. Mais la lassitude et mes prises de conscience plus tôt font que je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Tout roi qu'il est .

Je pousse la porte et le trouve assit négligemment sur le divan, sa couronne descendant sur son front et caressant ses tempes. Sa respiration douce et calme soulève sa poitrine à intervalles réguliers, et froisse sa tunique superbe. Je ne le réveille pas et me débarrasse de mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je remarque sans surprise que Gwirith n'est pas là. Elle m'a néanmoins laissé une tenue de chambre. Je soupire lourdement devant ce nouveau témoin de ma vie surréaliste, en-dehors du temps et de la vérité de ce monde. Je l'enfile néanmoins, ne voulant pas qu'il me voit dans mes vêtements de voyage. Je me débarrasse de la poussière sur mon visage, mes mains et mes pieds. Lorsque je reviens, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il est vraiment fatigué et je m'en veux presque de ce que j'ai pensé de lui durant tout l'après midi. Il est si paisible...si doux dans son sommeil. Je laisse mes doigts caresser ses cheveux. Cela suffit à le réveiller, mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je souris en me disant qu'il a peur de ruiner cet instant en se réveillant. Je retire mes mains et m'assois vers ses pieds. Il se résigne et se lève dans un soupire.

"Bonsoir, Majesté." je souffle, sans sourire.

Il est venu dans un premier temps pour me surprendre et m'enguirlander. Mais je ne vois que douceur et regret dans son regard. Il s'assoit là où il est tombé dans le sommeil, à l'autre extrémité du divan.

Nous gardons le silence quelques instants. C'est lui qui le brise en premier, ne tenant plus.

"Pourquoi ne cesses-tu de me défier?"

Sa voix n'est pas montée plus haut qu'un souffle, mais l'incompréhension est certaine.

"Parce que tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que je ne suis pas une femme qui s'achète aussi facilement." je répond un peu plus fort que lui.

Je lui laisse le temps de répondre. Il rit silencieusement.

"Non, en effet. Là où Hiris accepte sa situation, tu ne fais que me causer du trouble."

"Et je continuerais à te troubler jusqu'à tant que j'obtienne ce que je cherche."

Il tourne son regard plus fatigué que le miens pour m'examiner.

"Je pourrais avoir quelque chose pour toi."

Je détourne le regard, sachant qu'il s'efforce de s'éloigner du sujet. Il ne fait pas attention à mon silence soudain et continu:

"La Grande Salle a besoin d'être rénovée. Un Palais doit ressembler à son roi, et ce dernier est beaucoup trop vieux. Tu seras chargée de trouver la main d'oeuvre et de la commande des matériaux. Je sais que tes idées nouvelles trouveront un écho dans ce Palais."

Je me lève soudainement, ce qui le surprend assez pour le clouer sur place, comme un chat prêt à bondir.

"Non mais tu t'entends parler? Dépenser des centaines, des milliers de pièces d'or dans des projets égoïstes et sans intérêts, alors qu'ils auraient eu une meilleure utilité! Sais-tu ce que les orcs font aux villages frontaliers? Sais-tu ce que la sécheresse a apporté? Sais-tu au moins à quoi ressemblent ces villages?"

Son expression change progressivement au fur et à mesure que je continue ma tirade. Il me coupe abruptement et se lève d'un bon. Il me parle avec froideur:

"Il est heureux, Hana, qu'après trois mille ans à la tête de ce pays avec mon père, tu viennes me dire comment gouverner ces terres."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse." je siffle à mon tour.

Il est sur le point de me dire quelque chose avant que je me reprenne. J'empire les choses.

"Ils ne savent même pas à quoi ressemblent les nobles et ce qu'est leur utilité!" je dis un peu plus calme.

"Et que suggères-tu, Hana? Des élections? Une homme nouveau chaque décennie comme dans ton monde? Nous sortons tout juste d'une guerre, Hana!"

"Justement! Si tu ne veux pas y retourner et envenimer la situation, part à leur rencontre et rassure les!"

"Et que crois-tu que j'ai fait après mon couronnement?"

"De la campagne politique, tu n'as pas entendu leur besoins, leur peurs. Tu n'as fait que te rassurer, et flatter ton égo. Tu est un politique comme on en voit partout." je dis, la déception laissant un goût amer sur ma langue.

Il se tend et part vers la porte de la chambre.

"Attends! Où vas-tu?"

"Trouver un architecte qui veux bien se plier à la volonté de son roi. Toi, tu partiras avec Aduial le mois prochain."

Ah! Il m'énerve! Il se défile toujours comme ça!

"Et où, je te prie?"

"La Moria."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"La Moria? Mais qu'est-ce que vous irez faire là bas?"

"Je ne sais pas, Gwirith. Il n'était pas enclin à la discussion. Je suppose que je le reverrais plus tard dans la journée pour décider de mon rôle à la cour de Durin IV."

"Le Nains...quelle cruauté." elle souffle en se relevant.

"Je t'en prie, ne parles pas ainsi de ton roi. Et les Nains sont une race très noble et raffinée, plus que l'on veut bien vous le dire, ici. En as-tu déjà rencontré?" je demande en la suivant du regard.

"Non, Demoiselle. Mais comme vous le dites, nous n'avons aucune description autre que celle des survivants de Doriath. Nous ne connaissons que ceux qui ont trahit le roi Thingol."

"La propagande. Ce sont de bonnes personnes si l'on se donne les moyens de les connaitre."

Mon esprit divague vers mon voyage prochain et je crains de ne pas être aussi bien accueillie que la première fois. Tanan ne sera pas là, et je serais entourée d'elfes dont le leader ne sera pas des plus sympathiques. Je viens à peine de me faire acceptée de lui. Mon Dieu, faites que cela se passe bien...

Je rencontre mes amies dans le salon d'extérieur. Une belle assemblée de magnifiques Dames nobles, insouciantes des horreurs de ce monde, protégées par ces arbres. Je me met à les plaindre et à avoir peur pour elles. Si justement elles sont si innocentes, c'est qu'un roi a été très compétent dans sa politique de sécurisation de ses terres. Je me sens soudain coupable de mes paroles d'hier. Je ne devrais pas, car si les orcs rentrent, c'est qu'il faut s'affoler, mais jusque là il a été parfait dans son rôle. Je sais que la guerre de la dernière alliance l'a totalement traumatisé et il se refuse à faire subir plus de pertes inutiles à son peuple. Et il compte s'enfermer dans ses terres. Je le connais. Il est le genre d'homme à se dire que s'il ne voit le pas le problème, il n'y en n'a pas. Vanité ou crainte infantile, je ne saurais dire, mais dans les deux cas il faudra y remédier.

Hiris est là, rayonnante de bonheur et de beauté. Sa grâce flotte autour d'elle comme une aura. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer de nouvelles bagues à son majeur et son annulaire. Je détourne vite le regard alors que je sens une chaleur désagréable me monter aux joues.

"Mes Dames." je les salue en m'asseyant autour de la table de bois massif, sculptée à même le sol. Je m'assois sur un coussin trop confortable pour moi. Je le retire et le jette à l'abri des regards.

"Hana! Ma chère amie! Hiris nous racontait justement que le roi l'a invitée à le rejoindre durant sa campagne dans les villages limitrophes du royaume." me sourit Fanen.

"Mais nous savons toutes quelle en est la véritable raison."s'extasie Valiel.

"Notre petite Hiris va devenir reine!" sourit Nimiel à pleines dents.

Elle tout de suite calmée par des regards courroucés et des "ssshhhh" insistants. Mais l'idée y est. Ma Hiris, mon échappatoire va atteindre son but. Enfin.

"Je suis heureuse pour vous, Hiris." je souris, sincère.

"Nous devrons discuter de la manière dont devra se dérouler ce voyage." dit Nimiel à voix plus basse.

"Non. Non, je pense que Hiris devra continuer à se comporter exactement comme elle le fait chaque jour. C'est ainsi qu'il vous aime."

Un silence mi gêné, mi admiratif prend place dans ma petite assemblée. Toutes avent aussi bien que tout le monde dans le palais à quel point le roi aime rester en ma compagnie. Si beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une curiosité intellectuelle et scientifique, il devaient bien déchanter et changer de position lorsqu'ils le voyaient envoyer des sourires dans ma direction et des œillades complices involontaires lors des dînés et promenades. Et maintenant, je viens de leur avouer qu'il me confie des affaires de coeur. Mais à quoi bon créer le scandale, il aime Hiris, cela aussi je me suis assurée que tous le sachent. Je n'ai jamais vue Siryë aussi venimeuse que ces derniers mois. J'ai dis à Thranduil un soir, à quel point elle espérait l'obtenir. Il m'a confié l'avoir prise dans son lit, mais n'y a jamais attaché une quelconque importance. J'ai été choquée par sa légèreté sur le sujet. Il a brisé une femme et ses projets d'avenir, et il n'y trouvait aucune honte. J'ai longuement bataillé et argué pour qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne l'épousera pas et que son coeur appartient à une autre. Et depuis, elle me regarde comme la fautive à blâmer si elle doit passer les prochains siècles seule.

Toujours est-il que je dois faire face à un sourire éblouissant de Hiris qui rougit et dont les yeux brillent comme je ne les jamais vu briller. Nous passons l'après-midi à parler de sa chance et des derniers bons partis dans le coin. Beaucoup ont évoqué Glorfindel, bien que personne dans cette assemblée n'oserait l'imaginer avec qui que ce soit dans ce palais et certainement pas Siryë, à qui cela ne déplairait certainement pas si seulement elle pouvait le voir assez souvent pour le séduire. Je ne jouerais plus jamais les entremetteuse, c'est une promesse que je me suis faite avec Hiris, mais voir Siryë avec ses rêves écrasés par deux fois me rend malade.

Je pars ensuite pour mes leçons dans la bibliothèque et ressors à la nuit tombée, laissant un Herion très satisfait de mes progrès. Il se dit que finalement je ne suis pas un cas désespéré. Durant le dîné, je discute avec Eäriel de notre sortie de la veille et de ce que j'ai dis au roi car elle n'est pas idiote. J'ai été surprise de la voir aussi ouverte à la discussion sur le roi et sa relation avec moi. Mais je dois couper court à ses attentes. Elle n'obtiendra rien de moi, bien que je sache qu'elle ne me jugera pas.

Je sors ensuite dans les jardin et m'égare dans le labyrinthe dans une longue marche. J'ai besoin d'être seule et de penser. La réponse de Rînmalthen n'est pas encore arrivée. Galadh n'a pas non plus répondu. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à être rejetée par les deux amours de ma vie. Ma vie ici n'aura plus aucun sens. Je ne pourrais pas devenir reine, pas après tous mes efforts pour faire tomber Hiris et le roi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce voyage sera pour eux, je l'espère d'attacher leurs fëa et de me foutre la paix pour de bon. Même si je sais que ce ne sera pas aussi simple si je reste dans les parages. Une drôle de coïncidence que cela tombe pendant mon voyage à la Moria. Je prends à droite. Les paroles de Thranduil dans la cabane me reviennent comme une gifle. Il me reprendra car il a foi en nous. Comment avoir foi en quelque chose d'aussi fragile qu'une humaine et sa manière d'aimer. Je ne serais jamais totalement à lui. Même si je l'aime de toutes mes forces, mon coeur continuera à réclamer la présence de Thranduil. J'ai depuis longtemps abandonné cette idée de pacte ridicule qui devait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Au lieu de cela, je crains à chaque fois de tomber enceinte, alors que mes bouffées d'hormones me reprennent une fois par, sans les saignements. Ca veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Je pourrais être la mère d'un bâtard et finir ma vie dans une auberge de mauvaise réputation dans un village des hommes ou dans le meilleur des cas à Dale. J'aurais Tanan à Dale...oui, finalement il me reste une échappatoire. Je trouve un banc et m'y installe, savourant la brise et le silence.

Un rosier rouge me fait face. Elles ont éclos dans la journée, elles sont encore fraîches et belles. Et leurs épines encore menaçantes. Demain elles le seront un peu moins. Telle aurait dû être ma vie ici. Mais cela fait presque dix ans que je suis ici et rien n'a pourtant changé en moi. Je suis encore l'étudiante en droit de vingt-deux ans. Par une femme de trente et un ans. Je n'ai même pas prit en maturité pour vous dire. Mon Dieu que j'ai pensé à ma vie, ma maison, mon chez moi. Mon autre chez moi, celui qui a encore une mère pour moi et une cousine et un père et des professeur...

 _Et un cancer..._

Ah! La maladie. Si j'avais su que je trouverais pire ailleurs. Pire et meilleur. La vie est ainsi. Parfois on la chérie, et d'autres fois on la maudit.

"Je dérange ta réflexion?"

Il s'assoit à ma droite, le visage paisible.

"Non, je t'en prie. Je voulais justement te voir aujourd'hui. Mais tu semblais occupé."

Thranduil sourit légèrement en coin. Il plonge lui aussi dans la contemplation des étoiles. Il ouvre légèrement les lèvres et le son mélodieux de sa voix retenti, douce et à peine assez forte pour que je l'entende. Il chante pour les étoiles. Pour une étoile. La plus belle et la plus brillante d'entre toutes, le plus beau témoin du pouvoir d'Illuvatar, l'étoile du soir. Un chant mélancolique.

"Tu as fini par écouter ce que je t'ai dis hier." je souffle finalement.

Il arrête de chanter, mais ne détache pas ses yeux du ciel. Je n'insiste pas. Il a comprit. Mais il est trop fier pour admettre quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas à moi.

"Hiris vient avec toi. C'est une bonne idée. Autant qu'ils sachent à quoi ressemble leur futur reine. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle saura se faire accepter." je dis, comme pour me convaincre. Je suis nerveuse pour elle.

"Bien sûre qu'elle le saura. C'est une Dame." il dit, contrarié.

J'ai ruiné son moment.

"Et moi, pendant ce temps je serais à la Moria. Pourquoi?" je demande calmement.

"Parce que la situation des Nains empire et les orcs deviennent de plus en plus agressifs et rapprochent leurs attaques contre la caverne. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir quoi que ce soit à envier dans ce trou..."

"En vérité c'est avantageux pour eux..."

"Je sais, Hana." il dit, agacé.

"Et mon rôle consistera à...?"

"Aduial aura un rôle de messager de ma part, je suis prêt à les aider, moyennant des concessions commerciales et une aide de leur part lorsque les orcs deviendront trop insistants sur nos frontières. Ta part à toi consistera à calmer leur tempérament. Ils te connaissent, et si j'en crois les contenus des lettres du Père Durin, tu as su gagner leur sympathie."

Je dois respirer profondément et ne pas lui envoyer un coussin au visage.

"Je pensais sincèrement avoir fait mes preuves ici. Assez pour que tu me confie une affaire importante. Et là j'apprends que non seulement je serais l'instrument d'un roi mégalomane qui ne tendra la main que s'il est sûr d'avoir une compensation, mais en plus je sais que je ne serais que la potiche de service. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, Thranduil?"

Il arque un sourcil et ne répond pas.

"J'ai pensé que t'éloigner de la cour et de ton ennui grandissant pour cet endroit serait un soulagement pour toi. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé."

"Non je...j'apprécie l'attention, vraiment. Mais si je me suis engagée auprès de Hiris pour en faire un puis de connaissances politiques, je pensais que je serais toujours considérée comme plus que la source d'amusements pour les invités. Je pensais avoir gagné plus de crédit. A tes yeux du moins."

"Tu as mon admiration, Hana. Mais il s'agit là d'affaires bien trop importantes et dangereuses pour que je t'autorise à prendre le risque d'un échec. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, Hana. Bien trop de choses sont en jeu, pas seulement ta fierté."

Et c'est lui qui me dit ça.

"Je sais bien."

Je laisse tomber. Il me reste à amadouer Aduial. Mon Dieu autant affronter Ancalagon.

Il a reporté son attention dans le ciel. Cette nuit est paisible et douce. Je m'autorise un soupire d'aise. Nous partons dans un mois, le temps de nous préparer au départ et que le messager arrive à Cavenain. J'écrirais à Galadh de là-bas. Il va adorer me savoir là. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, avec moi.

"Tu semble encore troublée." il me dit doucement, comme pour ne pas me sortir de ma torpeur.

J'inspire et m'apprête à ruiner cet instant à nouveau.

"Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu." je laisse couler entre mes lèvres.

Je garde mes yeux fermés. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, s'inquiéter. Je veux plus voir cela chez lui, il a bien assez à faire. Mais à chaque fois que je lui échappe, il me retrouve. S'il vivait sans arrêt auprès de Hiris, il n'aurait pas à subir mon poids.

"Il m'a écrit." il dit au bout de longues minutes.

J'ouvre les yeux et hoquète de stupeur.

"Qu'a-t-il...que..."

"Il m'a demandé si tu disais vrai. S'il avait de réelles raisons de s'inquiéter. Je lui dit que tu avais été honnête, mais qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Que je compte épouser une Dame de la noblesse digne de ma lignée."

"Pourquoi ne pas me parler? Pourquoi ne pas me répondre?"

"L'espoir de pouvoir se battre pour te récupérer si tu venais à te détourner de lui pour un autre."

"Mais il sait...il sait que je l'aime, n'est-ce pas? Que ce que tu...nous...il n'y a jamais eut de nous. Il doit le savoir."

Il grimace et sa froideur reprend le dessus.

"Je me suis assuré qu'il le sache. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a jamais eu de nous. Hiris est mon avenir et le tien est loin de moi. Nous avons été idiots et nous ne reproduirons plus notre erreur."

J'essuie rageusement une larme sur ma joue. Essayer me convaincre que tout ceci est vrai va me demander beaucoup d'efforts. Il se relève et je le suis du regard.

"Bien, je dois rejoindre Hiris avant qu'elle ne tente de me rechercher. Bonne nuit Hana."

Il se penche sur moi et embrasse mon front. Il marque une pause et se penche sur mes lèvres. Je recule juste à temps pour les éviter.

"Non, Thranduil...elle me sentira..." je halète contre ma volonté qui me dicte de me jeter sur lui et de finir cette nuit à même le gazon, oubliant les paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt.

Je suis un cas désespéré. Nous sommes un cas désespéré. Je ne sais pas comment nous allons passé l'éternité à nous éviter. Si tant est que je passe cette éternité sur cette Terre et que le monde me laisse en paix avec mon mari. Et que mon mari veuille toujours de moi. Mais d'après ce que m'en a dit Thranduil, sa seule crainte est de me perdre pour toujours. Il passera l'éponge si je lui jure de rester à ses côtés .

Thranduil qui se relève maintenant avec un sourire comme je n'en n'ai jamais vu sur lui. Il exprime la défaite.

Il incline la tête dans ma direction et se retourne, me laissant seule, tremblante. Je me relève et continue à me perdre dans ce labyrinthe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hellow !**

 **Je ne suis pas morte !**

 **Bon sang ce que c'est long 5 mois ! Je suis désolée mes chatons, mais je ne voulais disparaître aussi longtemps. Disons que les commentaires négatifs et le syndrome de la page blanche y sont pour quelque chose ^^**

 **Ah, et puis j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction, du coup j'avais l'esprit créatif et inspiré, mais pas pour le bon truc.**

 **Je veux remercier toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pendant ma période de blanc, Yume-cry, Toutouille (merci pour ton inquiétude, Hana va bien !), Juliefanfic, Milyi et Nina227 la nouvelle ^^ Bien venu à bord !**

 **Donc vous allez retrouver Hana à la Moria, je précise que quand j'ai décidé de l'expédier à la Moria (non ce n'est Thranduil qui décide ici), c'est parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'histoire des dix ans, c'est long quand même et qu'elle est vachement mieux loin de lui, du coup j'avais besoin d'un prétexte et ça me fait du bien d'écrire sur autre chose que sur Eryn Galen et les elfes.**

 **Désolée je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée, mais je vous promets que ça va aller mieux ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(ça y est j'ai fini de parler)**

 **Chapitre 33**

19 Novembre 3446

« Maudits elfes ! »

La voix du roi nain roule dans la salle comme un orage sur la plaine. Je n'ai pas sursauté, bien que mon ventre se soit contracté désagréablement. Je laisse mes doigts pianoter sur la table de pierre bleue, alors que mon regard ne quitte pas Durin des yeux. Il fait des allers-retours devant mes yeux, contournant sa chaise afin d'éviter tous gestes brusques qu'il regrettera plus tard. Il souffle puissamment par le nez et s'arrête soudainement, me tournant le dos. Je vois sa respiration faire bouger et briller sa tunique brodée de fils d'argents, recouvrant parfaitement ses épaules fortes, adoucissant sa silhouette menaçante. Mon cœur tambourine d'anticipation dans ma poitrine, alors que je le sens retenir sa respiration le temps de prendre une décision. Puis il se retourne finalement, faisant voler sa barbe tressée, se mêlant à sa chevelure flamboyante. Ses yeux plus perçants que jamais accrochent les miens, alors que sa voix traverse de nouveau ses lèvres, plus basse, mais non moins menaçante.

« Encore ! »

Je souffle par les narines et me permet un petit sourire.

« Comme il vous sierra, Majesté. »

J'entreprends de replacer les pions sur l'échiquier, alors qu'il reprend place face à moi. En bon roi, perdre ne devait pas être envisageable. Et en tant qu'homme, cela le rendait d'autant plus aigri, bien que le jeu en lui-même lui plaise beaucoup. J'ai entreprit d'initier le roi nain au jeu d'échec afin d'amorcer une approche sur l'accord avec Thranduil. J'ai tenté en vain de convaincre Aduial que lui parler frontalement c'est foncer au bûcher, mais il n'a prit en compte que ce que son lieutenant lui a conseillé. Comme je l'avais prévu, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les cachots, avant que le roi ne me reconnaisse. Il m'a accordé une chambre, mais a très mal digéré mon alliance avec les elfes sylvestres, ce qui explique qu'il me fait toujours la tête, bien qu'il me demande souvent des nouvelles de mon fils et de Tanan (dont je n'ai aucun signe de vie). Voilà donc quatre jours que les elfes dépêchés par le roi pourrissent dans les cellules froides de la Moria et que je tente tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation avec un Durin têtu et grognon. Lui apprendre le jeu d'échecs m'a semblé sur le coup une très bonne idée, mais au bout de la troisième partie que gagne, je ne trouve plus vraiment l'occasion de placer un mot. La concentration de roi a fait perler une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front, mais son intérêt grandissant pour le jeu de stratégie lui interdit de me renvoyer dans ma chambre. En cela, je trouve une première victoire.

« Prenez les bleus ! Mahal sait quels sortilèges guident les vôtres… »

Je pouffe sous son regard réprobateur, et le sentant se détendre, je tourne le plateau de sorte à échanger nos pions.

« J'ai mené des hommes au combats, ce ne sont pas quelques cailloux sur un plateau qui me mèneront à la défaite. »

« Bien sûr que non, Majesté. Mais si je puis me permettre, il ne s'agit que d'un jeu. Les enjeux que nous avons apportés avec nous sont bien plus grands et trop réels pour être ignorés. »

L'idée de me plonger d'un seul coup dans l'eau glacé m'a séduite, mais elle est beaucoup trop abrupte pour que cela ne mène à un résultat concluant…du moins pas à celui que j'attends. Mais il est trop tard pour reprendre mes mots. Je repose mon pion et me tourne vers le roi, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« J'ai eu la frustration d'apprendre par le roi en personne que je ne serais d'aucune autre utilité dans ce voyage que d'apaiser votre…méfiance envers les elfes. Cependant, j'aspire à de plus grands projets. »

Je prends une pose, observant le roi trouver un peu plus d'intérêt dans mes paroles, tout en se calmant un peu plus.

« Il y a bien entendu le marché que vous a bien maladroitement proposé le général Aduial à notre arrivée, mais je dois ajouter qu'aucun autre chef ou roi n'a encore montré un intérêt quelconque pour votre peuple. Sa Majesté est un être vaniteux et centré sur le bien être de son peuple uniquement, mais il faut que vous considériez son offre…pour le bien de votre peuple et de ceux qui viendront plus tard. »

Je prends un peu plus d'assurance et me lève sur mes jambes, avant de m'avancer vers le roi Nain. Il est toujours impressionnant, bien que ne dépassant pas un mètre trente. Je pose une main sur son bras et observe son regard faire la navette entre mon visage et ma main. Je crois qu'il m'apprécie sincèrement, n'importe qui d'autre aurait eu le bras cassé pour avoir montré une telle audace. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et poursuis :

« Nous avons tous deux à cœur de voir votre peuple sauf, et vos relations marchandes toujours actives avec les peuples extérieurs. Pensez-y, tout le monde y gagnerait. Je vous sais très éloigné de la personnalité de Thranduil, mais vous avez en commun votre statut et le soucis des intérêts de vos peuples respectifs. Je crois avoir finalement compris pourquoi il m'a envoyé à votre rencontre. Je ne suis ni elfe, ni nain, mon avis serait donc des plus objectifs. »

Je tente vainement de m'en convaincre, histoire de donner du crédit à mon histoire. Thranduil voulait m'éloigner de lui, afin de mieux se consacrer à Hiris. J'ai bon espoir que cela serve pour le mieux, mais je n'ai pas de craintes à avoir. Hiris l'aime sincèrement, et je sais qu'elle saura toucher son âme sous peu. Pourvu que je reste loin assez longtemps. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas autant confiance en son sang-froid et la peur d'éclater devant la cour a prit le dessus. Mais j'aime à penser que ma venue ici et pour une toute autre raison, une raison plus grande et moins insultante. Thranduil a échoué, et il ne supportait pas de voir son échec se promener sous son nez en portant ses robes.

Toutefois, Durin avait calmé ses ardeurs, et porte maintenant son indexe à son menton, caché sous une cascade rousse soyeuse. Il considère la question sous l'angle que je lui ai montré, mais ne semble pas encore prêt à prendre de décisions. C'est déjà un début. Et le séjour de mes compagnons de voyages dans les cachots sombre et froids de la Moria, prendra fin un peu plus tôt. Pourvus qu'ils se montrent reconnaissants.

« Ma foi, pour une figure de proue, vous parlez bien. Je vous promets d'y penser, mais vous devez rester un peu plus longtemps. Il y a bien longtemps que les voyageurs ne s'arrêtent plus, et les visages amicaux se font rares. »

Soulagée, et reconnaissante, j'acquiesce et voit un nouveau sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Le roi Thranduil est malin. J'espère qu'il se montre méritant et reconnaissant envers vous. »

« Oui, Majesté. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

N'ajoutant rien, il me fait signe de me rassoir et se joint à moi autour d'une nouvelle partie d'échec, essayant de ne pas penser aux plus gros enjeux qui se trament au dehors, avançant vers nous telle une ombre malfaisante, fatale.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Notre séjour à la Moria s'est montré plus agréable au fil des jours à l'image du roi. Il n'aime pas du tout l'idée qu'il doive la sécurité de ses terres à un elfe, et encore moins à un ancien doriathrim, mais la compagnie que je m'efforçais de lui apporte, et le discours moins dédaigneux de Aduial on fait qu'il ne mit pas très longtemps à signer le contrat rédigé de la main même du roi elfe. Alors que plus rien ne nous retient dans les mines, et que je m'apprête à prendre congé du roi, ce dernier me devance alors que nous étions assis autour de chopes de bières plus grosses que le poing de Durin.

« Je sais que votre devoir vous pousse de nouveau à nous quitter pour le Rhovanion, j'ai cependant une dernière question pour vous, si vous le permettez. »

Je sais d'expérience que cette formule « si vous le permettez », venant d'un roi ne doit pas être prise au pied de la lettre. Un homme aussi orgueilleux et un chef de guerre aussi affirmé, ne doit pas entendre « non » très souvent. Je me contente donc d'hocher la tête et me penche pour recevoir cette fameuse question. Il boit une longue gorgée de son breuvage, et repose bruyamment sa chope (pas pour faire de l'effet, mais simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas la poser autrement).

« Vous sembliez intraitable, lors de votre dernier séjour dans mon palais, quand à la place de votre fils. Je me rappel avoir entendu des domestiques se plaindre d'avoir eu à préparer une chambre à coucher pour rien, afin qu'il puisse dormir avec vous. Je ne connais pas tous les détails de votre entente, mais quel argument a bien pu réussir à vous faire lâcher prise sur le petit ? »

Il me faut plus de quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration. Ce n'est pas nouveau, c'est une réflexion que je me suis faite des centaines de fois à moi-même, mais jusqu'aujourd'hui, cela me paraissait irréel, nébuleux. Durin vient de dissiper ces nuages, et la vérité me saute au visage comme un Facehugger. Je me sens bête, ridicule, mais plus que tout, fatiguée. Ce n'est pas une fatigue physique, la vie dans la Moria n'est pas trépidante. Non, c'est une fatigue plus profonde, et qui ronge plus sûrement que la rouille. Je pourrais faire en sorte que Thranduil n porte entièrement le blâme, lais je ne peux pas nier ma responsabilité. Je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous devez penser que je suis stupide. »

Sa réaction est immédiate.

« Je crois que vous êtes bien des choses, Hana. Stupide n'en n'est pas une. »

Il se penche un peu plus.

« Vous avez simplement fait un choix qui vous semblait être le bon au moment où il vous est apparut. Je suis un roi, ce genre de situation ne m'est pas étranger. »

Il a eut la délicatesse de ne pas me rappeler que je l'ai poussé vers ce genre de situation il y a quelques jours. Je me sens me ratatiner sur moi-même, me giflant intérieurement de faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse. Ne voulant pas m'accabler plus avant, il se redressa, et prit une nouvelle longue gorgée de sa chope, son regard redevenu rieur.

Mais mes pensées continuent de me torturer durant les jours qui suivent. Nous avions convenu que nous reprendrions la route à la fin de l'hiver, au grand dam de mes compagnons de route, mais pour mon plus surprenant des soulagements. La route dans les Monts n'est pas très avisée durant l'hiver, j'en sais quelque chose.

Je vis un nouvel essor loin de l'emprise de Thranduil, loin de mes angoisses de la cour, là où je n'étais considérée que comme la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver il y a de cela quelques années, et qui me semble déjà une étrangère. Une femme loin de celle qui me fixe dans la glace. Une étrangère que j'étais pour laquelle je suis prête à tout. Car elle était le meilleur de moi, celle qui respectait ses engagement, celle qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne, et qui aurait tué quiconque essayant de se mettre entre elle et son fils. Et j'ai envie de gifler cette nouvelle moi. Et je ne remercierais jamais assez le roi Nain de m'avoir fait reprendre conscience de moi : Hana Lowell, retrouvée en Terre du Milieu par accident, et entraînée par un enchaînement de circonstances dans des situations plus périlleuses et excitantes, les unes que les autres, et à des rencontres inattendues…des rencontres qui ont rendu ma vie plus belle, et compliquée, en quelques regards, quelques contacts, des sourires et des baisers.

J'attrape dans un geste presque instinctif, du papier et de l'encre, et commence la rédaction d'une nouvelle missive, et cette fois, je sais que je serais entendue. Je souffre de devoir me représenter mon fils par des descriptions faites par son tuteur et commandant. Je ne veux plus me coucher en me demandant de quoi a été faite sa journée. Je ne veux plus me morfondre sur mon comportement avec le roi et à quel point je suis indigne de l'amour de Hir Conui. Je ne veux me sentir indigne de quoi que ce soit, ni de qui que ce soit. Je ne veux plus me sentir ailleurs qu'à ma place, qui n'est pas dans les bras de Thranduil après une étreinte torride, mais dans le regard de Rînmalthen, comme la chose précieuse et rare qui nous lie.

Je vais retourner auprès de mon fil et de l'homme que j'aime, et je me repentirais de mes écarts et de ma faiblesse à leurs coté.

Je suis Hana Lowell, Hanawen est resté dans les bains d'Eryn Galen, et je vais récupérer ma vie d'avant.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Ma très chère Mère,_

 _Mon cœur tambourine et ma main tremble, alors que je rédige cette lettre à ton attention._

 _Je ne suis parvenu qu'à grand peine à cacher ma joie et ma hâte de te revoir. Je sais que je te reverrais telle que je t'ai quitté, quatre ans auparavant. Aussi belle et jeune que le premier jour._

 _Je n'ai, bien entendu fait par de tes intentions à personne, et je sais que rien n'est encore décidé, mais je n'ai pu me taire lorsque Othar a mit ma deuxième défaite au tire à l'arc sur le compte de mon manque d'entraînement. Pardonnes-moi Maman, mais tu comprendras que j'ai une réputation à entretenir. Ne t'y méprends pas, je sais qu'il saura garder sa langue. Avoir un père haut-gradé ne fait pas de lui une lumière, si tu comprends mon allusion._

 _Je dois malheureusement écourter ma lettre, je suis attendu pour Mereth en Gilith. Mais si je dois ajouter, une chose, c'est de te supplier de rester sur tes gardes. Notre dernière promenade dans les Monts n'a rien à voir avec la situation actuelle, la situation se dégrade de manière fulgurante, et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu Hir Conui aussi préoccupé que ces derniers mois._

 _Je compte les heures qui nous séparent._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Ton fils._

Je ne m'attendais absolument à une réponse aussi rapide. En fait, je n'attendais pas de réponses tout court. Peut-être Rînmalthen a-t-il jugé préférable de ne plus évoquer le sujet de Thranduil avec Galadh, après tout. Mais au soulagement de la réponse, se substitue une angoisse sourde. Une angoisse avec laquelle il me falloir apprendre à vivre, car je ne suis pas prête de m'en débarrasser. Lui seul peut le faire.

Les semaines passent à une vitesse fulgurante et l'approche de l'échéance me noue l'estomac. Ce n'est, biensûr pas pour déplaire aux elfes qui se voyaient presque pousser de l'urticaire au contact de la vie des Nains, et ayant passé la fête de Mereth en Gilith avec à la Moria (bien que le roi y ait mis les moyens, toujours dans l'optique d'intimider), ils étaient plus bougons que jamais. Je ne vous raconte pas l'ambiance lors du dernier dîner.

La grande salle de marbre bleu est noire de monde, comme lors de chacun des dîners, et l'ambiance y est festive comme seuls les nains savent le faire. Ici, le clivage social est presque inexistant, et l'écart avec la cour de Thranduil est flagrant à mesure que les hommes rient en me tapant dans le dos, et les femmes échangent sur les stratégies militaires avec les hommes. Aucune conversation n'est interdite, et tout divertissement est le bienvenu. Aussi l'épouse d'un haut dignitaire Nain a-t-elle été gracieusement invitée à danser pour les invités. Une politesse et une pratique tout à fait honorable dans la haute société nannique. Les percussions battent, et les violons glissent, la flûte guide les pas, alors que la jeune femme se meut sur la table, pieds nus, entre les plats et les chopes, sans jamais les toucher. Malgré sa petite taille et sa silhouette trapue, la jeune naine effectue des mouvements gracieux et soulevant ses jupons sur ses chevilles, ondule et tourne sur elle-même avec la précision et la dextérité d'une danseuse confirmée. Apparemment, la danse fait partie de la culture nannique, et de l'accomplissement des jeunes femmes, rares, et choyées. Elle finit sa démonstration par une révérence et une œillade moqueuse à un des hommes d'Aduial. Les elfes sont aussi surpris que moi de la grâce dont peuvent faire preuve les Nains malgré leur réputation. Leur chaleureuse hospitalité (si on oubli l'épisode des cachots) et les semaines passées à se mélanger au peuple ont aidé certains de nos troupe à montrer un peu moins d'hostilité envers nos hôtes. Et un coup d'œil à Aduial à la droite du roi, engagés dans une conversation qui a tout l'air d'être passionnante, me fait penser que tout cela nous a finalement été profitable. C'est avec le cœur un peu moins lourd que je me laisse aller à l'allégresse générale, et me lève pour danser avec les deux jeunes naines qui se sont occupées de Gal et moi lors de notre dernier séjour. J'ai tout à fêter, finalement. Ma libération de l'emprise toxique de Thranduil, la réussite de ma première mission diplomatique, et mon retour chez ma famille.

Pour la première fois depuis mon départ, pas une seule fois de cette journée, l'image de Hiris et Thranduil ne m'a traversé l'esprit. Je crois que je suis guérie.

Le lendemain, le départ se fait en grande pompes. Le roi voulait que le départ des alliés du royaume de la Moria résonne jusqu'aux oreilles du roi d'Eryn Galen en personne. Roi qui ne verra arriver qu'ne partie de sa délégation. Personne ne connait mes projets personnels, sauf biensûr le Roi Nain sans qui j'aurais encore perdu six années de ma vie à attendre sagement que le roi se marie pour me libérer de son emprise. Il m'aime, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais il n'est pas Rînmalthen. Et c'est un défaut très handicapant.

Toute la cour est présente, des musiciens nous ont accompagné pour la traversé des portes, et les elfes, s'ils tentent vainement de cacher leur ennui, ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au Ciel, lorsque le roi entame son discours d'adieu…lui aussi grandiloquent. A tel point que j'ai cessé d'écouter ce qu'il dit pour me concentrer sur les écrits derrière lui, essayant de les déchiffrer avec les rudiments de khûzdûl que j'ai pu apprendre avec Herion. Il me manquera celui-là. Celon aussi, et Eäriel, et Finn…mais ce n'est qu'un moindre sacrifice. Ils comprendront et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient depuis qu'ils ont découvert la nature de ma relation avec le Roi.

Finalement arrive la fin de la fastidieuse cérémonie. A peine le discours du roi fini, les elfes se penchent en un salut poli, et échangeant des paroles désobligeantes dans leur langue, retournent immédiatement leurs chevaux. Mais le roi me retient.

« Hana ! »

Je le regarde, surprise encore une fois du manque d'étiquette, et soulagée de pouvoir me comporter normalement. Il s'approche, et mon cheval étant trop haut, il doit lever la tête pour me parler. Je démonte et lui adresse un sourire. Il sort une main de sa poche et l'ouvre sous mes yeux ébahis. Une magnifique pierre blanche, semblant refléter chacun des rayons du soleil dans toutes les directions. Je plisse instantanément les yeux, pensant qu'elle m'aveuglerait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle dégage une lumière douce, et apaisante. Il la dépose délicatement dans ma main, comme un oisillon que l'ont aurait peur de briser. Elle est douce et froide au toucher. Et en y regardant de plus près, une inscription y était gravée, comme si aucune main ne l'avait touchée. Comme si cette pierre s'étai formée dans la roche de cette façon. Ces nains sont des artistes.

« Une de mes favorites. Pour votre fils. »

Il m'empêche de parler en refermant mes doigts sur la pierre. Il me fixe de ce regard qui veut tout dire. Et je reviendrais. C'est une promesse que je me fais, en acquiesçant.

Je remonte sur mon cheval, et non sans un dernier regard au Royaume qui m'a vu renaître, je me détour sous les bénédictions des nains (soit dit en passant il s'agit là plus d'une tradition que d'une réelle gentillesse). Le cœur tambourinant violemment dans ma poitrine, et un sourire anxieux sur le visage, je me lance sur la route qui doit me ramener chez moi.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ola!**

 **Alors non je ne suis pas morte et je me permets de vous demander PARDON pour tout ce retard dû à trois facteurs: le manque d'inspiration (cette méchante m'a déserté sur cette fic), le développement d'une autre fiction (dont je ne vous révèlerais la teneur que dans...pas longtemps) et les études (oui parce que je n'arrive pas toujours à écrire pendant les vacances) .**

 **C'est un chapitre assez spécial pour moi, parce qu'en l'écrivant, je me suis rendu compte que l'aventure de Hana touche presque à sa fin (tu me diras que ça ne fait pas trop de différence étant donné que je ne publie qu'une fois toutes les 36 du mois), et que donc je vais devoir dire au-revoir à ce fandom...**

 **Bref, merci de toutes mes forces à chacun et chacune d'entre vous qui s'est arrêté pour me donner son avis, un conseil ou une remarque sur mon histoire.**

 **Je vous revois bientôt, c'est promis!**

 **Je vous aime fort !**

 **Chapitre 34**

Je ferme les yeux et prend deux respirations profondes.

 _Calmes-toi..._

Mon coeur tambourine violemment contre ma cage thoracique et ma bouche s'assèche, alors qu'un sentiment d'excitation mélangé d'appréhension monte en moi. Je démonte de mon cheval et préfère qu'il me voit sur mes jambes tremblantes plutôt que le faire lever le regard sur moi. Je lui dois au moins ça.

J'attrape les rennes de mon cheval et le mène sur le chemin principal avant de me souvenir des premières lettres de Rînmalthen. Elles ne sont plus très sûres, bien que ses troupes y fassent le ménage régulièrement. Je marche, d'un pas lent, avant d'éviter d'arriver trop vite, et je ne veux pas non plus avoir à lui donner une cheville à réparer en plus de mes excuses.

Des excuses...Je me giflerais si je le pouvais...

Quand je pense à ce que j'ai dû traverser pour me séparer des autres...Thranduil ne sera pas content, mais comme je me le répète depuis ma petite journée et demi de voyage, on s'en fout de Thranduil. Je revois encore Aduial et son regard mi-courroucé, mi-inquiet. Une expression que je pensais ne jamais voir sur ce visage.

"Quand je pense que vous êtes restées silencieuse durant tout le voyage et tout le séjour à Cavenain! Et vous fomentiez votre propre voyage sans m'en parler ou en informer Sa Majesté ! Que diront Celon et Fingrustui ? "

 _Et que dira ton épouse..._

Je me suis contentée de sourire.

"Je suis désolée de vous causer tant de soucis, mon ami. Mais j'ai un devoir à remplir auprès de mon fiancé et de mon futur peuple. Et mon fils m'attend. Je crois que nous avons été séparés assez longtemps, et mon éducation n'est plus à prouver."

J'ai vu sa lèvre supérieure tiquer à ma dernière affirmation, mais je n'ai pas relevé. Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il ne me fera rentrer à Bar-en Aran avec lui.

"Les ordres du roi étaient clairs. Vous deviez passer dix ans dans son palais et perfectionner vos connaissances de notre Royaumes et de nos coutumes, afin de diriger les Terres de votre époux lorsqu'il ne sera pas là pour le faire. Aller contre..."

"Et je pense que nulle ne saurait mieux me former à diriger ses Terres que le Seigneur des dites Terres en personne !"

Je me suis laissée emportée, mais je me rattrapais vitre et posais une main légère sur son bras. Je m'avançais et dis à voix basse :

"Ne me faites pas croire que votre perspicacité n'est pas allée plus loin que les quelques excuses jetées par votre Roi pour me garder sous son emprise. Vous valez mieux que cela."

Ces mots allumèrent une colère comme celles que je pouvais voir chez lui les premiers temps. Mais il se calma, comprenant que cette situation m'était aussi défavorable. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Par où irez-vous ?" dit-il avec le calme d'un lieutenant respecté.

"Par Je continuerais au Sud, puis à l'Ouest, mais je partirais seule, ce soir. Les Terres Sauvages ne sont plus sûres et une troupe d'elfes ameuterait les orcs dans les parages et il n'est pas question que vous risquiez quoi que ce soit pour ma sécurité. Vous en avez assez fait."

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis, dans un geste qui me surprit au plus haut point, il posa une main sur mon épaule.

"Je n'oublierais pas de mentionner votre habileté aux négociations à notre roi. Allez en paix, et puissent les Valars veiller sur votre chemin."

Je me contentais de lui sourire et me détournais pour monter mon cheval et cacher mon regard noyé de larmes. Je les chassais d'un revers et adressais un dernier regard à mes compagnons de routes. Un peu plus loin, me parvinrent les chants d'un elfe solitaire, chantant pour que son étoile brille sur sa route.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arrivèrent enfin les premiers champs et jardins potagers, signe que j'approchais des habitations frontalières. Ici ne vivent que les Hommes, les premiers tampons contre les orcs sauvages. Rînmalthen m'a expliqué à quel point il a été compliqué de les convaincre de laisser des elfes s'installer avec eux dans le village et de poster des sentinelles aux abords de leurs villages. Les chefs de villages sont souvent réticents à faire affaire avec les elfes, rapport à leur passé dans la guerre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont associé leur nom au Dargolad et à Sauron. Stupide, mais compréhensible.

Je croise quelques marchands de soie, de remèdes naturels et de pierres précieuses armés jusqu'aux dents. L'un d'entre eux me reconnaît et tire son épée avant que j'ai pu le saluer. Je suppose que je ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Il crache quelques mots en rohirrhim mais rengaine, se doutant d'après mon expression que la querelle gratuite est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Il finit par passer son chemin et je me dirige vers le mien, beaucoup moins assurée.

L'hiver, rude dans les montagnes, n'a presque aucunement affecté la forêt au Sud. L'herbe craque légèrement sous mes pas, la terre est plus dur et l'air frais engourdi mes pommettes. Mais le soleil n'a rien perdu de son éclat, et les animaux ne sont pas rares. La vie continue son chemin dans cet océan pollué par les êtres sombres, comme si rien de mal ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Comme si cette forêt est intouchable. Pourtant, ses habitants savent ce que cette paix coûte chaque jour, et à quel point elle est provisoire. Caduque. Il suffira d'un coup de vent et toute cette sérénité pourrait voler et laisser le chemin libre pour de viles dessins. Un frisson vient agiter mes épaules, alors que je ressens la lame des orcs sur ma poitrine. Je passe une main sur ma vieille cicatrice et presse le pas, tirant sans ménagement sur le mors de mon cheval. Le plus vite je serais rentrée...le plus vite...

Je ne croise heureusement aucune présence opportune. Des voyageurs, des marchands et...les premiers elfes arrivent en fin de journée. J'approche. Je rabats la capuche de mon vêtement de voyage sur mon visage, craignant d'être reconnue si je croise le regard de quelqu'un. Je ne doute pas que le caractère inhabituel de mon histoire a fait parler de moi jusque dans le Harrad où je suis sûre que l'on me reconnaîtra sans grandes difficultés.

Je marche encore des heures durant, sans voir le bout de cette forêt ou le moindre bâtiment. Je commence alors à douter. D'abord du chemin emprunté. Etait-ce le bon ? Peut-être ais-je mal interprété l'itinéraire indiqué par Aduial. Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas arrivée au bout. Ou alors, j'ai dépassé les portes de la cité et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ? Puis, des doutes plus pernicieux font leur chemin vers ma conscience, et me font ralentir. Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre moi-même pour avancer et continuer sur ma route, me convaincant que j'y suis presque et que faire demi-tour maintenant serait stupide. Mais je ne pouvais repenser à ce que Thranduil m'avait affirmé un jour, et de penser le contraire. Quel genre d'homme, fier et haut placé, ayant risqué sa place et sa réputation pour une étrangère qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, accepterait cette même femme après qu'elle l'est trahi dans le lit de son propre cousin ? Au nez et à la barbe de tous ! Même si l'on admet cette histoire de fëa et de destinée, d'âme entrecroisées à travers l'espace et le temps, notre relation ne sera jamais plus la même. Je repense à son sourire, à ses regards, à la manière dont son indexe caressait le dos de ma main si discrètement lorsque nous étions en publique. Cette affection, cette complicité que nous partagions, ce respect que je voyais dans tout son être lorsqu'il était avec moi...penser à devoir faire le deuil de tout ça me transperce le coeur comme un pic à glace.

Un tambourinement doux me sort de mes pensées. Je lève les yeux au ciel couvert de feuilles rendues dorées par l'hiver. Elles ne tombent jamais ici. La pluie est tombée sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte. Je crois que ça doit être le cas depuis plusieurs heures. Je ne perçois cependant aucune humidité dans l'air. L'avantage d'avoir pout toit Eryn Galen, c'est qu'elle vous fournit une protection contre tous les désagréments rencontrés à l'extérieur, formant autour de vous un cocon protégeant les habitants contre ce qui pourrait déranger leur petite vie tranquille. La magie ancestrale qui imprègne la Terre et sa végétation donne à cette forêt des airs de forteresse imprenable. Mais je ne me sens pas rassurée pour autant. Si les Orcs ont pu entrer par les frontières Nord, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils y parviendront au Sud. Et je ne veux pas savoir quel genre de magie noire peut annuler ce qui a été construit et développé durant des millénaires.

La route pavée commence à s'éclaircir, comme déblayée par les passages fréquents, des signes de civilisation elfique apparaissent de manière clairsemée, puis de plus en plus fréquemment, à mesure que je me rapproche de l'épicentre du domaine. Je presse un peu plus le pas, mon cheval émettant des gémissements de protestations contre le traitement que je lui inflige. Je m'arrête pour lui caresser le museau. Je n'ai pas le savoir des elfes pour me comporter avec les animaux. Je ne sais que me référer à mon instinct maternel. Je crois que cela suffit. Il ne gémit plus, mais fuit ma main lorsque je cherche à le caresser. Il est mon compagnon de voyage depuis mon départ du palais, le voir m'éviter ainsi me fait presque aussi mal que s'il s'agissait d'un véritable ami. Je lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes en elfique, comme je voyais faire Celon ou Thranduil. Mais voyant que cela ne suffit pas à calmer l'animosité de l'animal envers moi, je décide de lui retirer les rennes et le mors. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas avoir encore besoin de ses services. Il se penche en premier lieu pour brouter une touffe d'herbe sur le bas côté, puis je me permets de lui caresser l'encolure. Il redresse alors immédiatement la tête et dirige sa bouche vers mon bras, tentant je crois de me mordre. Je recule et jure à haute voix. Je m'apprête à reprendre ma tentative d'amadouer mon cheval, lorsque je suis interrompue par une voix forte en tonalité autant qu'en charisme.

"Arrêtez cela !"

Je me fige sur place, sentant une vague glacée et brûlante partir de ma tête à mes talons. Cette voix...je reconnais cette voix. Des pas, légers malgré les brindilles craquantes sous leur poids, s'approchent de moi. Je garde le regard baissé, craignant ma réaction autant que la personne devant moi.

Il s'approche de l'animal en passant devant, moi, ne m'accordant aucun regard, comme si j'étais un des arbres qui l'entourent. Il murmure de douces paroles en elfiques, des prières, des excuses en mon nom. Il approche une main de l'encolure et la pose à plat, comme un salut, et le cheval cesse toute activité pour le regarder et lui répondre de son regard. Je vois alors une complicité comme j'en ai rarement vue, s'installer entre un homme et une bête. Je me sens comme dans un état double, comme si je rêvais éveillée. Je vois encore de mes yeux, le jeune homme lever les yeux vers moi, alors qu'il m'emmène les rennes du cheval. Je baisse immédiatement le regard, ne voulant pas être reconnue, pas encore, car alors, son comportement changerait, et je veux voir par moi même ce jeune homme que j'ai vu grandir, comme une seconde première rencontre.

"Le cheval est un animal noble, principalement car il partage ce que la personne avec qui il voyage peut ressentir. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous, et cela fait de lui un parfait compagnon de voyage et un ami, si l'on sait se comporter avec lui. Vous apprendrez."

Il me tend les rennes, et je peux voir, depuis l'ombre de ma capuche, à quel point son sourire est brillant et sincère. Et ses yeux...ils n'ont pas bougé. Ne pouvant me retenir plus avant, je fais un pas, ignore les rennes tendues dans ma direction, et pose une main sur la joue du jeune homme qui recule, une expression déconcertée sur le visage.

"Galadh..." est tout ce que je peux murmurer, la gorge serrée.

Je crois qu'il reconnait ma voix. Oui, il la reconnait. Son regard s'embue, et un sourire triste apparaît sur son visage. Cette fois, c'est lui qui se rapproche. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, dégage mon visage de ma capuche et laisse son regard m'explorer, me redécouvrir. Puis, il parle finalement, de cette voix qui a mué, mais que j'aurais reconnue entre mille :

"Maman ?"

Je laisse alors échapper un soupire, comme si ces dernières années, ma poitrine était comprimée et que je débattais pour respirer. Mon fils m'a reconnue. Et je suis de retour auprès de lui. Et plus rien ne me séparera jamais de lui. J'ai brisé ma promesse une fois, cela ne se reproduira jamais ou il faudra que je sois morte.

Je l'examine à mon tour. Je lui prends la main, une main forte qui grandira encore, mais qui est déjà plus grande que la mienne. Il y a les signes d'une grande habileté à l'épée, et l'encre sur le bout de ses doigts me montrent qu'il a écrit récemment. Il me dépasse à peine de quelques centimètres, et sa carrure est impressionnante pour un jeune homme de son âge. Ses cheveux devenu châtains lui tombent sur les épaules, et quelques mèches folles viennent barrer son visage souriant de nouveau.

"Tu n'as pas changé d'un cheveu. J'avais raison, Maman." Il sourit en caressant ma joue.

"Et toi, tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Tu es si fort..."

"Hîr Conui prend bien soin de moi, je ne t'ai pas menti, Maman. Mais toi...lorsque je te regarde bien, je vois que les soucis de la cour t'ont altérée. Non pas que tu sois moins belle, mais tu es tellement changée..."

"Je vais bien. Je vais mieux maintenant que je t'ai à nouveau...mon petit..."

Je me penche en avant et l'embrasse longuement sur son front. Les larmes coulent, alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi, me pressant contre sa poitrine. Mon Dieu je suis si heureuse de le revoir ! Il aurait pu être garçon d'écurie ou vendeur de légumes que je serais tout autant fière de lui. Je me bats contre ma volonté et repousse gentiment ses bras. Je le regarde encore quelques secondes, avant de dire, la voix un peu moins assurée :

"Peux-tu me ramener à la maison ?"

Il lève le regard et acquiesce, une expression mitigée sur ses traits. Mais je m'en moque. Je rentre chez moi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La maison si on peut l'appeler ainsi, surplombe un domaine plus modeste que celui du Palais Royal. Dépourvu du faste duquel j'avais fini par m'accoutumer. Le chemin que nous avons emprunté mène à une grande porte de bois sculpté, surmontée de deux gardes faisant leur chemin de ronde, la lance fermement tenue dans une main, le cor battant leurs cuisses de manière régulière, le visage neutre, indifférents à la pluie. Je dois bientôt me couvrir la tête, à mesure que nous sortons du bois pour nous engager dans la clairière la plus vaste que j'ai pu voir dans mon existence. Comme dans le Palais de Thranduil, je peux voir que la Nature a été comme agencée, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse fournir un toit aux elfes des bois. Les branches formes d'harmonieuses et parfaites arabesques tout autour de nous, le bois clair constitue chacune des maisons, suspendues ou construite sur terre, les chemins pavés de pierres blanches sillonnent entre les maisons et les échoppes de telle sorte qu'avec la pluie ruisselante, elles paressent comme des centaines de petits courts d'eau scintillants. Plus loin devant nous, sur le flan d'une colline, des maisons s'accumulent, comme si elles avaient poussé de la terre, plutôt qu'été construites.

C'est les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts que je suis Gal dans les dédales de ruelles, pourtant parfaitement organisées. Nous marchons une heure, entre les forges, les marchands de tissu (dont beaucoup venaient de la Moria), les marchands de légumes, les bijoutiers, les drapiers, les menuisiers, et j'en passe, poussant à chaque fois des soupires d'admiration devant les merveilles accomplies par leurs dix doigts. Et puis j'ai fini pas lever le regard et rencontrer celui des autres. Si j'avais pu ignorer les médisances plutôt, maintenant, je ne peux que les subir. J'avais oublié ce à quoi ressemblait un peuple mécontent. J'étais restée cloîtrée trop longtemps. Mais désormais...je baigne dans la haine de mon propre peuple. Cela est, bien sûr, si Rînmalthen ne me vire pas devant toute la populace. Je ne suis pas sensible à leurs médisances, mais je crains de ne jamais les faire changer d'avis. Et comme une bonne partie de ce que l'on me crache copieusement au visage est vraie, je ne peux pas les contredire ou essayer de construire une défense solide. Je ne sais pas si Galadh les entend. Il n'est qu'humain, après tout, mais une partie de moi persiste à croire qu'il les laisse faire. Et il aurait entièrement raison.

Nous continuons sur notre montée, et arrivons au niveau d'une arche surveillée, un peu comme celle que j'ai pu voir chez Thranduil, seulement plus modeste, et beaucoup plus intimidante. Les soldats présents semblent inébranlables, comme ancrés dans le sol, tels des arbres millénaires, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, leurs yeux acérés scrutant impitoyablement la bordure de la forêt et peut-être même au-delà. J'entends Galadh les saluer vaguement, mais aucun ne bouge d'un iota. C'est terrifiant. Je réprime un frisson et avance. Galadh décline notre identité, et après moult vérifications (je ne suis pas une sorcière harradrhim), ils nous laissent passer. Je reconnais facilement quelques visages. Certains me saluent vaguement, d'autre m'ignorent froidement. Je vois que j'ai fais beaucoup plus de mal que je ne le pensais. Finalement, ce n'est pas que leur chef que j'ai blessé, ou son orgueil. C'est leur confiance à tous que j'ai perdu. Je sais que mon entourage immédiat au Palais n'aurait jamais parlé, mais les servantes ont vite fait de faire circuler les potins dans tout le Royaume et au-delà.

Je resserre instinctivement ma cape autour de mes épaules, tous ces regards noirs me font sentir nue. Je presse le pas, et pose une main sur l'épaule de Galadh, autant pour me rassurer que pour éviter de me perdre dans le monde qui circule pourtant de manière ordonnée dans les ruelles. Nous arrivons finalement en haut de cette interminable colline. Celle au sommet de laquelle j'allais enfin savoir si Thranduil avait vu juste ou si je pouvais remballer mes affaires et retourner à la Moria...ou peut-être que je rejoindrais Tanan.

Un regard de côté, quelques soupires discrets et des gloussements me font tourner le regard vers les jeunes femmes nains, elfes, et filles des Hommes que nous croisons dans les ruelles. Je ne suis pas la seule à attirer l'attention. Mais Galadh semble s'en moquer, et garde une figure sérieuse, me guidant vers la demeure du Seigneur des lieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai qu'il est beau mon fil. C'est vrai...il a les traits des gondoriens. Des yeux gris clairs, perçants. Des boucles soyeuses, tantôt brunes, tantôt d'ébène, et sa peau claire légèrement tannée rosie légèrement sur ses joues, lui donnant encore cet air d'enfant poupin qu'il a gardé. Ses épaules sont fortes, et ses bras témoignent de ces dernières années de dur labeur. Et pourtant, je me rends compte qu'après toutes ces années, j'ai encore envie de le serrer contre mon coeur et de le bercer en lui chantant des comptines.

Ma contemplation est vite interrompue par une tornade noire. Mon coeur se soulève, croyant à un warg. Je dégaine à peine que Galadh me stoppe immédiatement. Une langue humide lèche copieusement mon oreille, alors que je reconnais la boule de poile qui a depuis bien grandie.

"Faerentaur!" je souris en lui grattant les oreilles.

Je ris alors qu'il me renverse sur le sol dallé au milieu du passage, bloquant des marchands et villageois pressés. Je me mets sur le coté et regarde la bête. Il m'arrive un peu plus qu'à la taille, et il doit bien faire deux mètres de long. Une bête impressionnante adoucie par ce regard joueur et sa langue pendante. Sa fourrure soyeuse est balayée légèrement par le vent, et il secoue la tête. Un des premiers cadeaux que Rînmalthen nous a fait, et le plus fidèle d'entre tous. Je suis vite rattrapée par ma conscience et mon sourire fond comme de la neige au soleil. Le loup jappe et tourne autour de moi tout en avançant avec nous dans la direction de la Maison. Galadh se tourne soudain vers moi, la mine joviale, le regard excité d'un enfant de cinq ans. Nous arrivons au pied d'une muraille qui a plus l'air d'un fresque artistique. En y regardant de plus près, je peux voir qu'il s'agit de l'histoire d'Eryn Galen et de la famille royale depuis leur établissement ici.

Spectaculaire.

J'y remarque plusieurs allusions à Ovor, le père de Rînmalthen et le courage dont il a fait preuve avant sa mort tragique. Par dessus, je peux deviner un autre chemin de ronde. C'est la Maison la mieux gardée de Vertbois Le Grand, ma parole! Et derrière toute cette armure de bois et de pierres blanches, un toit gigantesque dépasse, laissant deviner l'étendue du domaine. Déjà en arrivant, je pouvais voir de loin les longs voiles au fenêtres voler, comme pour signaler sa position.

"Regarde, Maman. Nous y sommes presque!"

Je constate avec bonheur que son français est intact et qu'il ne pense aucunement à me laisser tomber. C'est avec cela en tête que je fais avancer mes jambes flageolantes devenues réticentes. Je peux encore faire demi-tour...après tous, ce n'est pas comme si je...

"Bonjour, Hanawen!"

Je lève un regard intrigué, pas très sûre de reconnaître la voix qui m'interpelle. Je tombe sur un soldat de la garde de Rînmalthen, un de ceux qui voulaient m'empêcher de me sacrifier pour eux dans les Monts Brumeux. Je souris, hésitante sur ses intentions. Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ou bien ce sourire est-il sincère? Attirés par son appel, d'autres soldats se pointent avec force "Où est-elle?", "Vient-elle d'arriver?". Je les reconnais tous, et sens mon coeur se réchauffer de voir que ma présence n'est pas indésirable pour tous. Je sais comment pensent les soldats. Ce qu'il se passait au Palais importe peu. C'est ici et maintenant que mes actions comptent.

Nous passons la grande arcade, sous les salutations et multiples questions de soldats du Conui, et je me repaît autant que faire se peut de leurs sourires et leur joie de me revoir. Parce que dans quelques instants, je vais entrer dans la période la plus déprimante de mon existence en Terre du Milieu. Je sais que je ne suis pas sensée prendre de l'avance sur le récit, mais ma vie n'a jamais été simple ici, pas même quand tout allait bien.

Nous arrivons devant les portes après avoir dépassé les maisons de ses capitaines et les entrées des quartiers militaires. Deux gardes gardent l'entrée ouverte sur la cou intérieure de la Maison. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je me résigne presque lorsque Galadh tourne son regard brillant vers moi, encore une fois. La rumeur n'a pas encore atteint la Maison, aussi les servantes et autres domestiques passants par là, ne m'ont pas reconnu, ayant vite recouvert mon visage de ma capuche. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est une étrange silhouette, pas humaine et pas tout à fait elfe. Et je dois me battre pour réguler ma respiration ou je risque une crise d'hyperventilation et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin aujourd'hui. Mon état de stresse est tel que je ne prend conscience de rien d'autre que de la porte devant moi d'où vient de disparaître un domestique envoyé par Galadh pour prévenir son maître de la venue d'une étrangère. Ma respiration se bloque, et je lutte pour garder les yeux grands ouverts, lorsqu'une ombre se profile dans l'embrasure de la porte. La stature haute. Les talons claquant sur le sol avec une détermination qui amènerait le Diable à se replier. Les épaules fortes portant une simple chemise blanche, balayés de temps à autres par de longues mèches de soleil. Un regard droit, fier, et ne laissant aucun doute quant à sa lignée. J'avais oublié ce que cela faisait de se faire regarder de la sorte. Et ce visage...il m'a manqué à tel point que je luttais pour oublier, mais il est tel que je me le rappelais. Si j'ouvrais la bouche pour l'appeler, je me reprends immédiatement, réprimant le flot d'émotions passionnées qui explosent et résonnent dans mon corps entier. Je voudrais me reculer et faire durer cet instant un peu plus longtemps, mais mes jambes sont mortes en même temps que ma volonté de sortir d'ici.

Une question naît sur ses lèvres et meurt aussitôt dans son regard. Il m'a reconnu sans que j'ai eu à lever ma capuche, sans avoir eu besoin d'entre ma voix ou de sentir mon odeur. Il se plante devant nous, et attend un explication, l'expression froide, la bouche dure. Une douleur nouvelle tord es boyaux lorsque je me rends compte que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Ce n'est pas le regard froid et calculateurs des premiers temps, ou le jugement hautain dont il me gratifiait à Imladris. Cette fois, je vois dans son regard que quelque chose s'est brisée, et que tenter de reprendre là où nous en étions est impossible et au-dessus de ses forces.

Je respire lentement par le nez, de peur de ce que je pourrais dire si j'ouvrais la bouche. Je vois Galadh du coin de l'oeil se reculer sentant la tension s'installer, et enfler jusqu'à chasser les domestiques et continuer à prendre de la place dans cette cour qui ne suffit plus. Si j'avais peur avant d'arriver, maintenant je suis dans une sorte d'état second. Une force que je ne saurais nommer me pousse à faire glisser ma capuche sur ma tête, et révéler mon visage. Il n'est pas surprit, il n'a même pas bougé, si ce n'est un frémissement à la commissure de sa lèvre. Je mord la mienne, pensant que si tout avait été différent, si la situation était autre, nos retrouvailles auraient été plus belles. Moins douloureuses. Mon cheval n'est pas approché par les garçons d'écurie, personne ne vient me débarrasser de ma cape. Je pense que je ne passerais pas la nuit ici. Ou même dans cette cité, je ne resterais nulle part ici. J'avais raison dès le départ, ma place est avec les Hommes, ils m'ont déjà trop donné, je ne peux exiger plus de la part des Eldars. Je ravale mes larmes et esquisse un mouvement vers Galadh pour lui demander pardon, mais avant que mon intention n'ai pu devenir évidente, ce dernier décide finalement de parler, d'une voix forte et assurée qui me dit combien il a mûrit.

"Hîrnîn, je reviens avec ma mère. Elle revient de la Moria où elle était en mission pour Sa Majesté, et sa mission accomplie, elle veut nous rejoindre, afin que sa famille soit enfin complète."

Je ne bronche pas, mais mes yeux décortiquent chacun des frémissements, chacune des émotions transparaissant dans le regard et le visage de Rînmalthen. Il a tiqué à la mention du roi et son regard s'est planté sur un point au dessus de ma tête, refusant toujours de croiser mon regard. Je crains de n'avoir rouvert des plaies depuis longtemps oubliées. Je continue de le regarder, je lui dois au moins cela. Je m'avance finalement, et ouvre la bouche sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

"Je sais que les dix ans ne sont pas écoulées et que personne ne m'attendait pour maintenant, mais j'estime avoir assez acquis au Palais et viens finir mon éducation là où est ma place..."

J'allais ajouter auprès de mon fils, mais je suis surprise par son regard qui a violemment glissé du point imaginaire au-dessus de ma tête à mes propres yeux que je détourne immédiatement. Tant de colère, tant de rancune...c'en est douloureux.

"Votre place, Adaneth..." il siffle, pourtant dans un soupire presque inaudible.

Je retiens mes larmes. Il ne m'appelle plus Hana. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je sens la brûlure de son regard glisser sur moi comme une langue de feu, puis il hèle une domestique.

"Montrez-lui le pavillon des convives."

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie et ignorant les protestations de Galadh qui me voulait dans mes appartements, il disparaît par là même où il est apparut.

 **Alûr Alûr?**

 **J'ai perdu la main ou pas?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour/soir/nuit,**

 **Je reviens à vous avec un autre chapitre! Alors celui-là j'en suis un peu plus contente que les autres, parce qu'alors là les vacances d'été ne m'ont pas du tout aidés à retrouver mes personnages, mais je pense avoir retrouvé Hana et lui avoir fait honneur.**

 **En fait c'est un peu comme avec elle, sans Rînmalthen je ne peux pas la cerner, et avec Thranduil c'est une autre version d'Hana qu'on trouve.**

 **Bref! Merci à vous mes petits elfes des bois d'avoir reviewé les derniers chapitre!**

 **Je vais faire un truc que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire, mais qui est tout à fait normale puisque vous prenez le temps de me parler, je vais en faire de même pour vous répondre.**

 **Ryo:** **Contente qu'Hana te plaise! C'est vrai que j'ai voulu avoir une fille forte c'est un peu la mode en ce moment dans la littérature jeunesse et populaire, les jeunes filles passives sont casi-inexistantes^^ Par contre pour Thranduil, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par problématique? Il se comporte comme un con, oui c'est voulu je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça que je me l'imaginais dans sa jeunesse.**

 **Automnelle** **: Hello toi! Bienvenu à bord, moussaillon! Je suis super touchée que t'ai aimé ma fic et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ^^ Stay tuned.**

 **Ellie** **: Je t'aime bien toi ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me touche énormément. Ne sous-estimez jamais vos reviews, ça peut être un mot ou plusieurs phrases, mais ça booste énormément l'auteur.**

 **Chapitre 35**

Une jeune elleth s'approche et me débarrasse de ma cape, avant de faire signe à un des garçons debout derrière elle, de s'approcher et porter mes bagages. Je la suis sans imprimer le voyage dans ma tête, sans prendre note de la composition de cette grande demeure que j'ai rêvé tout les jours de rejoindre, depuis le jour où il m'a quittée pour s'y installer. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'émerveiller de Galadh et de l'homme qu'il est devenu, lorsque devant moi, il a tenter de rattraper son tuteur et de le faire changer d'avis. Un homme plein de fougue, il est devenu. Mais je ne peux pas penser à lui. Seulement au regard plein de déception, de la douleur et de la rage viscérale qui animait les traits de Rînmalthen quelques instants plus tôt.

J'entre dans la chambre qui bien que grande, et bien meublée, me semble bien vide et présentant un manque de personnalité affligeante. Du moins pour moi, car si j'étais venue ici en invitée, je la trouverais confortable. Mais je suis sensée me sentir chez moi, et il m'a donné une chambre que je ne devrais occuper que quelques jours. Je ne suis pas encore acceptée, ni excusée, mais le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas jetée dehors comme une malpropre me dit qu'il ne sait pas encore que faire de moi. Il hésite quant à mon sort et mon rôle ici. Je ris de ma bêtise lorsque je me souviens des nuits où je calmais ma conscience en me disant que Gwirith et Thranduil disaient vrai à propos de Rînmalthen et de son pardon. Il ne s'agit pas d'un impair que l'on répare légèrement, et où l'on a plus qu'à reprendre sa vie où on l'a laissée. J'ai blessé un homme dans sa fierté et ais trahi sa confiance. En même temps, je crains d'avoir terni sa réputation et appauvri son image. L'imperturbable, le fort et charismatique Conui Rînmalthen, Commandant de légions s'est fait berné par une parvenue, une pauvre fille de rien, une adaneth, alors qu'il lui avait accordé son entière confiance. Mais je sais que les racontars le laisseront vite tranquille. Je reste le sujet de médisance préféré de tous, et ils ne s'en priveront pas lorsque son accueil froid et le traitement qu'il m'accorde avec une indifférence appliquée depuis une semaine seront arrivés jusqu'à la cour. Déjà, je peux voir des regards indiscrets échangés, et des sourires déplacés. Mais jamais aucune phrase, aucun mot, aucune remarque n'est arrivée jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il m'en aurait fallu peu pour que je me retourne contre eux, comme une furie. Et je fulmine d'autant plus que Thranduil coule une vie paisible, dont Hiris fait désormais partie intégrante. On n'attend pas encore de demande en mariage, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Eäriel me raconte.

Les filles sont furieuses que je ne leur ai pas exposé mon plan de ne plus revenir au Palais. Elles auraient aimé me fait de vrais adieux, mais elles comprennent que des affaires plus importantes puissent me retenir au Sud. Je parcours encore sa lettre, espérant quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement. En vérité, bien que le faste de la cour et ma relation avec l'étiquette ne me manquent guère, je ressens fortement l'absence des filles dans ma vie. Elles ont constitué mon quasi-quotidien durant ces sept dernières années. Elle me parle de l'effet de mon départ sur les nobliaux, et le sentiment de victoire que cela soulève. Elle me raconte que des voix s'élèvent sans honte durant les baquets pour porter des toasts à mon départ, en espérant que les orcs "reprennent leur dû" sur ma route. Le roi a sévèrement sanctionné ledit noble et l'a banni de la cour. Je lève les yeux quelques secondes, et souffle d'agacement. C'est exactement ce genre de comportement qui lui vaudra un jour de perdre sa crédibilité dans l'opinion de son peuple. Eäriel me raconte comment Syrië se donne à coeur joie dans la chasse aux nobles depuis mon départ, comme si je la retenais! Si un imbécile est assez fou pour accepter de faire entrer une furie pareille dans sa famille, c'est son problème, mais Thranduil la virera certainement avant qu'elle ne tente de l'obtenir lui. Mais d'après ce que me dit Eäriel, ce sera peine perdue. Hiris a fait marcher sa magie sur le jeune roi, et il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Mais encore une fois, elle n'est pas très objective. Il me faudrait parler avec Gwirith pour être sûre que cela est vrai. Je me demande comment elle vit mon départ. Mal, je suppose. Ils ont dû la faire passer du statut d'habilleuse à celui de blanchisseuse. Et ayant été proche de moi, ils doivent la presser de questions à longueur de journée. Pauvre Gwirith. Je commence à me sentir coupable. Mais je ne peux pas la faire venir, elle est domestique au service du roi, et il me l'a "prêtée" pour ainsi dire durant ces années. Je ne sais pas s'il accepterait de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du royaume. Et honnêtement, nous avons tous les deux des sujets plus importants à traiter.

Je plie ma lettre et la range soigneusement, alors que la fille de chambre qui m'a été généreusement assignée m'apporte mon repas, l'expression froide et tirée la vieillissant méchamment. Elle doit être vieille. Je la remercie tout de même, et elle continue à me regarder comme si j'avais des oreilles d'éléphant. Je n'y étais plus habituée au Palais. On me connaissait comme facilement sociable avec les domestiques. Je ne mange pas, comme d'habitude. C'est Galadh qui me fait manger. Moi, j'utilise ce temps pour trouver un moyen d'approcher Rînmalthen et de le convaincre de me laisser m'exprimer. Je ne suis pas excusable, mais je pense mériter la parole. Je fais les cent pas, ne trouvant aucune approche pouvant convenir, et je ne peux pas laisser Galadh faire l'intermédiaire tout le temps entre nous. Je le vois souffrir de cette situation. Voir ses parents dans un état pareil ne doit pas être simple pour lui. Il a au moins le mérite de ne pas en vouloir à Galadh de vouloir faire la navette entre nous. Il l'aime, je le vois lorsqu'il pense que je ne regarde pas. Il s'adoucit lorsqu'ils sont seuls, mais se montre ferme et sévère lorsqu'il est avec les autres, ne faisant pas de différence entre lui et un soldat aguerrit. C'était pour cela que je pensais avoir fait le bon choix, le premier jour, en le laissant partir avec lui. Je vois maintenant, que cette droiture, je n'aurais jamais pu la lui apportée. Sans parler de son savoir stratégique, de sa manière parfois militaire d'entrer dans une pièce, d'appréhender les personnes qui s'y trouvent.

Un éclat de voix me sort de mes ruminations. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre de la chambre que je refuse de quitter, et aperçois un attroupement d'hommes armés. Le reflet de leurs amures au soleil m'éblouit par moment, mais je comprends qu'il s'agit d'une bagarre. Biensûr, les elfes ne se bagarrent pas, c'est réservé uniquement aux Hommes lorsqu'ils sont souls. Eux, ils se provoquent en duel. Une manière détournée de dire qu'ils se bagarrent aussi, mais avec plus de classe. J'abandonne ce que je tiens dans mes mains et colle mon front à la vitre lorsque je vois que l'un des intéressés est Galadh, la lame tendue et le corps courbé, prêt à contrer une attaque. Je ne vois pas son expression puisqu'il me tourne le dos, mais je vois le novice face à lui arborer une expression provocatrice, presque amusée par sa réaction. Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la fenêtre lorsque je vois le novice s'avancer à grands pas et lui envoyer un premier coup sur le flanc. Il se défend avec souplesse et agilité. Je ne sais pas qui l'a formé, mais je soupçonne Rînmalthen d'être passé derrière pour corriger les défauts. Il est fils de roi, et pour lui, la lignée royale, bien qu'illégitime se doit d'être parfaitement éduquée et doit refléter le prestige de son nom. Je peine encore à croire que mes yeux sont bien posés sur mon petit Galadh (plus petit que cela désormais), se battre, attaquer vaillamment, contrant, esquivant, tout en ne perdant pas son équilibre et sa concentration. Des années de travaille, et des heures passés dans la carrière, voilà ce que je vois devant moi. Finalement, il reprend l'avantage et met rapidement son adversaire en échec, levant dans la petite foule, des clameurs de victoire. Mais les rires et les poignées de mains sont vite tus par la présence très soudaine de Rînmalthen dans l'assemblée. Je me détourne vite, mais je le vois balayer le groupe de jeunes novices d'un regard acéré, et dur, ne permettant aucune plainte, ne souffrant aucune contradiction. Les jeunes gens rentrent la tête, baissent le regard, et de coq fiers, ils deviennent de pauvres poussins. Galadh seul ose un regard dans sa direction. Un léger signe de tête de Rînmalthen dans sa direction me fait sourire, bien que son visage reste dur. Il est fier de lui. Mais ils ne restent pas, chacun retourne vite à ses occupations, et bientôt, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je lâche le rideau et retourne à ma solitude. Un étrange sentiment d'avoir des pensées positives. Je n'arrive pas à penser ou à espérer qu'un jour, je puisse faire entendre à qui que ce soit ce que j'ai à dire. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, ni de hurler, ni même de me battre. Je pense alors toucher à la dépression. C'était une notion très abstraite pour moi que je prêtais à chacune de mes sautes d'humeur, mais aujourd'hui, j'en touche le véritable sens. Je sais que ces quelques instants de bonheur avec Thranduil me retombent seconde par seconde sur la tête, comme une massue. Je vais devoir payer, et me repentir. Je dois d'abord me racheter auprès de Galadh. Je sais qu'il est heureux de me revoir, et qu'il sait pour tout. Mais je vois à quel point ça le travaille. Je dois tirer les choses au clair avec lui, faire amende honorable, et ensuite je pourrais parler à Rînmalthen. Mais je dois attendre qu'il ait finit ses tâches avant. Moi, on ne m'en attribue aucune. En fait, je suis à peine calculée, on ne me voit que pour me donner à manger, de l'eau chaude et des vêtes propres. Et aucunes de ces personnes ne me parle, ou ne regarde dans ma direction. Dire que Gwirith me manque est un euphémisme. Mais je sais que l'on me fait vivre cela pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Je ne l'étais déjà pas avant, mais maintenant que même leur maître me tourne le dos, ils ne se gênent pas pour me le faire comprendre. Je ne suis pas de celles qui, comme Siryë ou même Eäriel auraient sauté sur la première occasion de se faire respecter. Ils ont raison de m'en vouloir, et je sais qu'aucunes de mes amies n'aurait été d'accord avec cela, mais je n'ai rien à leur dire.

Je m'assois et entreprend de continuer les travaux d'aiguille que j'ai entamé en désespoir de cause, n'ayant ni livres, ni tableaux, ni encre ni papier sous la main. J'aurais pu en avoir, mais il aurait fallu que je le demande à une des servantes, et le venin dans leur regard est insupportable. Elles ont cette faculté de vous mettre en face de vos erreurs et de vous dire que vous n'êtes définie que par eux. Je ne peux pas les confronter encore. J'entreprends de broder nos initiales sur un mouchoir blanc. Fanen et Valliel auraient rit de mes motifs. Ils sont affreux. Je ne touche pas à mon repas, comme hier, et avant hier, et le jour précédent. Je ressens les effets de la fatigue, mais j'espère égoïstement attirer ainsi son attention. Je sais que les servantes vident les plats et lui disent que je me porte bien. La mauvaise Hana refait surface encore un instant, souhaitant de toute son âme qu'un jour elle finira par mourir, et que ces vipères et Rînmalthen meurent tous de culpabilité. Je secoue la tête.

"Tu retombe en adolescence." je marmonne.

Galadh n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre d'adolescent. Il m'a l'ai tout à fait mâture, parfois plus que sa pauvre mère qui ne peut même pas faire de décision sans ruiner des familles et diviser des royaumes. Mais ce n'est certainement pas en restant cloitré dans sa chambre qu'il changerait quoique ce soit à une situation aussi épineuse que celle-ci. Il souffre déjà assez, ce serait égoïste de ma part d'éviter son père parce que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se dire. Je souffle un bon coup, et sors, sans regarder la servante qui revient pour emporter mon plateau, toujours remplit. Je marche à grands pas qui pourraient passer pour assurés, mais à l'intérieur, mes idées se brouillent et je ne peux plus formuler une phrase correctement dans mon esprit. Je lève le menton, et continue d'avancer, effaçant toute émotion de mon visage. N'importe qui aurait pu croire que cette maison est la mienne, même les domestiques s'éloignent sur mon passage, laissant la place à une furie au regard fou. Je ne sais pas réellement comment j'ai atterri dans la cour, mais je pense avoir mémorisé le chemin depuis la dernière fois. Beaucoup de personnes sont étonnée de me voir à cet endroit, mais je ne les laisse pas parler, ni affecter mon humeur. Je trouve Galadh, dans une conversation avec un autre novice en direction des écuries. Il n'a pas l'ouïe fine des elfes, mais en voyant l'expression de son ami changer, il comprend que quelqu'un approche. Il se retourne et semble surprit quelques instants de me voir, avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse. Je carre les épaules, avant que son expression ne fasse son effet sur moi.

"Galadh, il faut que je parle."

Ma voix est ferme, presque froide. Le jeune novice laisse son regard faire la navette entre nous, mais ce n'est que lorsque Galadh lui fait signe de le laisser qu'il par, à reculons, et laissant planer sur moi un regard méfiant. Je n'ai pas lâché mon fils du regard, me répétant qu'il est mon fils et que bien qu'il soit en colère, au fond de lui, il m'aime toujours autant. Il me fait signe de le suivre, et nous finissons dans les écuries.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

Je suis choquée par le ton qu'il prend. Il n'a été comme cela avec moi qu'une seule fois, et c'est lorsque je lui ai caché le retour de Tanan. Lorsque pour la première fois, j'ai trahi sa confiance. Revivre l'expérience ne doit pas être simple. Et je ne dois surtout pas lui en vouloir. Rien ne m'en donne le droit.

"Je ne t'ai jamais fait d'excuses. Pas à proprement parler. Je voulais te demander pardon, Gal. Pour tout."

"Tout?"

Un drôle de sourire naît sur son visage et déforme ses lèvres en un rictus amer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et chacun de ses mots me fait souffrir comme une lame acérée. Il rit sans joie, et je ne sais plus où regarder.

"Je peux m'en aller? Ou as-tu encore une déclaration à me faire? Peut-être un petit frère en route?" dit-il en faisant un vague mouvement de bras vers mon ventre.

J'écarquille les yeux, violemment heurtée par son ton, et ses insinuations.

"Gal, je..."

"Tu quoi, Maman? Tu QUOI ?"

Je sursaute, alors qu'il hausse la voix soudainement. Je ne sais plus que dire, ni comment me comporter. Je me contente d'être là et de subir sa rage et sa haine envers moi.

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai eu à vivre, ici? Est-ce que tu peux ne serais-ce que te figurer ce que ma vie a pu être après tes lettre? Oui, je les ai lues! "

Tant mieux, autant crever l'abcès.

"Galadh, laisse-moi t'expliquer, nous..."

"Je t'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit! Tu as perdu ce droi longtemps! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, après toutes tes promesses...et tu veux encore que je gobe tes salades? Ais un peu de dignité et ne tente pas de rattraper ce qui ne peut l'être."

Je ferme la bouche et tente de ravaler mes larmes. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je devais m'attendre, mais certainement pas ça. Et en y repensant, c'est tout à fait logique. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est plus un enfant.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me pardonnes facilement, Galadh." je dis, un peu plus sûre de moi, mais je sens encore mes larmes brûler mes yeux.

"Il a suffit que je te souris le jour de ton arrivée pour que tu te dise que ce serait du tout cuit! C'est pour cela que tu es venue me voir en premier? Tu pensais que ce serait plus facile avec moi, parce que je t'a souris et t'ai ramené à la maison?"

"Je ne prétendais pas pouvoir regagner tes bonnes grâces aussi facilement."

"Non. Tu as eu raison. Maintenant si tu as fini, j'ai du travail."

Il me bouscule et sors des écuries, me laissant seule face à la jument qui m'a ramenée jusqu'ici. Elle au moins ne me jugera pas. Je laisse couler mes larmes, porte une main tremblante sur mon ventre, là où j'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe et me morde, plutôt que de dire des choses pareilles. La douleur est telle que je me maudis, je maudis Thranduil, et je maudis mon arrivée ici le premier jour. Je veux pour la première fois depuis des années, parler avec ma mère et la serrer dans mes bras, et lui dire à quel point je suis désolée de l'avoir laissée aussi seule. Car enfin je comprends ce qu'elle a pu endurer avec moi. Je ne retourne pas dans la maison, qui n'est pas la mienne et qui ne l'a jamais été. Je sors discrètement des écuries, et n'étant pas vêtue comme une dame de mon rang, je réussi à fuir, du moins pour quelques instants. Ils ont dû entendre ce qu'il se disait dans les écuries, mais personne n'a jugé bon d'intervenir. Et c'est tant mieux.

Je sors par une petite ouverture que je trouve on fond du dernier box, utilisée par les chiens et les enfants des domestiques pour jouer lorsque leurs parents sont occupés. Je les ai vus faire depuis ma fenêtre, et l'idée a depuis germé dans mon esprit. Je peux sortir, comme avant. Et cette fois, ce sont mon fils et mon fiancé que je fuis. Je marche sans regarder réellement où mes pieds se posent. Je ne peux me concentrer sur rien d'autre que le regard de dégoût et la douleur sur le visage de mon fils lorsqu'il m'a appelé Maman. Et c'est maintenant à ma propre détresse que je dois faire face. Penser que c'était une erreur de venir serait de la faiblesse et fuir serait de la lâcheté. Je ne peux pas me permettre de paraître plus faible encore et de les faire souffrir plus encore. Il est encore à vif, mais il a besoin de moi, et je sais qu'il me pardonnera. Mais ces paroles…ce regard…

Je me retrouve sur un sentier que je ne connais pas, mais je m'y aventure tout de même. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais ailleurs où aller. La forêt est beaucoup moins lumineuse ici. C'est toujours la même forêt, mais je sens une différente atmosphère dans cette partie du monde. L'air y est plus lourd, plus dense, comme s'il pouvait durcir dans mes poumons et les faire éclater. Un sentiment que je ne suis pas en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de l'orc sauvage avec Celon, je me sens menacée. Et dire que Galadh à grandi ici. Je ne crains pas pour lui, mais le savoir aussi près de ces créatures me rend malade.

 _Eh bien maintenant tu y es aussi. Et peut-être pas pour longtemps…_

Je glisse sur des feuilles mortes pourries sur le sol. Une étrange odeur s'en dégage, et je me rappelle de la fois où après avoir blessé Celon, j'ai vu la lame empoisonnée brûler l'herbe autour. Cela ne va pas. Je pense que c'est encore pire que ce que je m'imaginais, et Thranduil n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se profile ici. La Nature même et la magie des elfes est corrompue. Je suis prise soudainement d'une toux que je n'arrive pas à calmer, et mes yeux s'embuent. Je tente de garder l'équilibre, malgré ma tête qui tourne. Très vite, ma gorge devient douloureuse, et pourtant, je ne peux calmer le feu dans ma poitrine. Je porte ma main à mon visage et tente de fermer mes narines, pensant naïvement arrêter la montée du poison dans mon cerveau. Je tente de me relever, mais mes jambes semblent soudainement très vides. Je me débat sur le sol de feuilles humides et empoisonnées qui semblent vouloir m'avaler, m'étouffer, mais sans succès. Dans un ultime soubresaut, je tente de me remettre à genoux avant que ma tempe ne se cogne durement sur le sol humide. Epuisée, je ne peux même plus tousser, réduisant ma respiration à de petits frémissements dans ma poitrine, et de faibles contractions dans mon ventre. Mes poumons se consument et mes narines me brûlent, et lorsque je crois perdre conscience, des pas précipités courent dans ma direction avant que mes paupières ne se ferment. Je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux ni même bouger le petit pouce. Un sifflement perçant me troue les tympans, m'empêchant d'entendre ce qui peut être dit, je n'ai aucun moyen d'identifier la personne devant moi, ni de me défendre.

Et puis, la douleur disparaît. Et je me sens flotter. Et je perds totalement connaissance, bercée dans un profond sentiment de plénitude.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La première chose dont je prends conscience, c'est de la chaleur. Pas une chaleur étouffante, dérangeante. Non, celle-là me fait du bien, et me rappelle celle que je ressentais dans mon lit de petite fille chez ma mère. Je ne bouge pas, profitant de cette apaisement. Même dans les brumes de l'inconscience, je sais que cela ne durera pas longtemps. Je respire un air dont les nuances me viennent petit à petit à mesure que j'émerge.

Du bois. Clématites, lys, camélias...et une autre que je connais mais peine à nommer. Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue...

J'ouvre les yeux, et tourne lentement la tête, encore aux prises de ma violente crise. Je suis dans une chambre. La mienne. Enfin, celle que l'on m'a donné le premier jour. Je n'avais jamais regardé ce plafond. Contrairement au reste de la bâtisse, il a l'air vieux et négligé. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir du monde. Je devrais y remédier. Si...si...

J'ouvre ma main restée inexplicablement serrée en un poing qui me fait maintenant souffrir. Je bouge enfin mes orteils, appréciant la douceur des draps, quoiqu'un peu rigides d'avoir été tendus si longtemps. Finalement, ma poitrine douloureuse se soulève en un soupire qui sonne définitivement le glas de mon repos. Retour sur le champs de bataille. J'entends une respiration sur le coté, et je n'ose pas regarder dans sa direction. Je reconnaitrais cette odeur entre milles. J'ose un petit mouvement, tentant de ne pas froisser les draps dans mes mouvements. Je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il est là, sur ma droite à quelques pas de mon lit, négligemment posé sur le divan, ses magnifiques cheveux épars tombants comme un rideau de par et d'autre de sa tête. Sa poitrine se soulève dans une respiration régulière, son bras gauche jeté sur ses yeux, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il est tellement beau. Je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à lui ainsi. J'ai perdu ce droit le jour où j'ai accepté le roi dans mon lit. Et il m'a veillé lors de ma guérison?

Je mords ma lèvre et me retourne complètement. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit là, je ne veux plus le voir agir comme si j'avais encore une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Je ne veux pas penser qu'il puisse encore m'aimer. Même si le contraire me torture. Une longue inspiration et un craquement me disent qu'il doit être éveillé. Je prends une respiration calme et presse les paupières, mais je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas prendre au jeu. J'espère simplement qu'il laissera tomber. Il se lève, et marche à pas lents vers mon lit. Et soudain, la chaleur de sa main enveloppe la mienne. Mon coeur se serre, alors qu'il prend mon pouls. J'ai dû avoir de la fièvre. Il pose une autre main sur mon front. C'est un geste totalement inutile, il sait que je ne suis pas endormie. Ou peut-être qu'il attend quelques chose de ma part? Peut-être qu'il est finalement prêt à m'entendre. Ne voulant plus jouer cette mascarade, je soulève mes paupières et bat des cils quelques instants pour chasser mes larmes. Je me tourne entièrement vers lui, et cette fois, je ne vois que l'inquiétude. Je le regarde de tout mon soul. Il m'a tellement manqué. J'en prends conscience maintenant que j'ai tout perdu. S'il n'y avait cette tension dans mon ventre et cette douleur dans ma poitrine, je pourrais être heureuse de ces retrouvailles. Mais je sais que rien ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Sa main glisse sur ma joue et je crains un instant qu'elle ne me quitte. Je voudrais la presser sur ma joue et le supplier de rester. Mais je ne peux que le regarder et laisser couler une larme. La seule témoin de mon agitation intérieure que je laisse s'échapper. Car j'aurais voulu crier, pleurer et le supplier de me pardonner.

Il chasse cette larme, le chagrin dans les yeux. Je voudrais lui dire de ne pas craindre pour moi, mais je sais qu'il se sent coupable. S'il ne m'avait pas autant négligée, il m'aurait prévenue que la nature ici n'est pas aussi accueillante qu'au Nord. Vous voyez? Même avec cet éloignement, je peux encore lire en lui. Je ne suis pas digne de cet honneur. Alors qu'une autre larme inopportune coule le long de ma tempe, et que mon regard commence à s'embuer pour de bon, il s'assied sur le bord de mon lit et attrape mes deux mains pour les embrasser. Je me dégage alors de sa prise colle mon visage sur ma poitrine, sanglotant toutes les larmes de mon corps, sachant qu'aucune d'elles ne pourra jamais laver ne serait-ce qu'une infirme partie du la culpabilité qui m'accable. Et je passe mes bras encore faibles autour de sa taille et me colle un peu plus à lui , alors que des paroles muettes obstruent ma gorge, il y répond sans que j'ai eu besoin de les formuler.

"J'ai cru de perdre par deux fois. Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas plus."

Je laisse cette fois libre cour à tout ce que je retenais depuis mon arrivée. Et nous restons ainsi, même lorsque ma crise s'est achevée depuis longtemps, luis me berçant, et moi lui soufflant tous les mots qui me passent par la tête. Et lorsque je n'ai plus rien à dire, je dis que je l'aime. Encore et encore, jusqu'à faire taire cette voix qui me dit que je pouvais dire la même chose de son cousin. C'est faux. Thranduil est ce qu'il est, mais il ne sera jamais son cousin.

Je ne suis toujours pas réconciliée avec moi-même, mais je pense être sur la voie de la guérison. Et Rînmalthen seul sera mon guide.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Longue, trèèès longue absence et impardonnable, j'en ai conscience...**

 **D'abord parce que l'inspi se faire rare, mais genre c'est limite le Sahara dans ma tête, et puis aussi parce que je travaille sur mon autre fiction,** **La Chute de l'Empereur** **centrée sur Negan dans l'univers The Walking Dead (allez y jeter un coup d'oeil à l'occaz').**

 **Bref, c'est compliqué en ce moment, mais je gère ^^**

 **Je vais répondre à toutes les âmes généreuses ayant posté des reviews! Je vous kiffes les amis!**

 **Toutouille** **: Contente que l'autre chapitre t'ai plu^^ et puis c'est pas grave de pas accrocher avec Hana, il y a plein de personnages avec les quels je n'ai jamais accroché mais dont l'histoire est passionnante (je ne dis pas que son histoire est passionnante, je ne m'avance pas là). Si elle devait être considérée comme une Dame c'est avant tout parce que c'est la fiancée d'un Lord si je puis dire, et que pour pas se taper la tehon bas il doit en faire un truc assez respectable. Merci pour ta review!**

 **Ellie** **: Merci pour ta review ça me touche beaucoup!**

 **Doc Junior** **: Merci à toi de me suivre! Bonne continuation!**

 **Danny** **: Eh ben! Que d'éloges, Mon Dieu! Merci beaucoup et désolée pour le résumé, il est pas super je suis nulle là-dedans (celui de mon autre fiction n'est pas super non plus ^^). Oui Thrandui est une véritable tête de con dans ce début, mais par la suite il va gagner en maturité (la perte de sa femme ect...) donc il sera plus intéressant. Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de commenter (et de passer des nuits blanches ^^), ça compte beaucoup pour moi!**

 **Wisper2000** **: Oui l'inspiration me fait défaut en ce moment, mais je me remet en selle comme je peux ^^. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, de savoir qu'elle t'a plût jusqu'à maintenant me fait super plaisir. La suite va venir au rythme de mon inspi et comme elle fluctue avec le temps, c'est un peu chaud patate ^^ Mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous garder intéressé(e)s!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt mes petits Hobbits!**

 **Chapitre 36**

 **7 ans plus tard**

Je vis un rêve. Ce qui en un sens pourrait être une bonne chose, mais vous me connaissez désormais assez bien pour savoir qu'en vérité, c'est plutôt une bonne raison de m'inquiéter.

"Attention!"

Je n'ai que le temps de baisser la tête, alors qu'un objet qui ressemble à un frisbee frôle ma joue et finit sa course dans un tronc derrière moi.

"Edhelam! Fëdor! Quel âge avez-vous pour l'amour du Ciel!" je m'indigne en me relevant.

Les deux elfes courent dans ma direction, leur armure claquant à chacun de leurs pas.

"Demoiselle! Vous n'avez rien?"

"Je vais bien! Mais faites attention si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui. Hîr conui est déjà assez préoccupé en ce moment. D'ailleurs vous ne devriez pas être là."

Il échangent un regard gêné.

"C'est que..." commence Fëdor

Oh non.

"C'est Galadh qui vous a entraîné ici, je me trompe?"

"Nous ne voulons pas lui causer d'ennui."

"Ca va...je lui parlerais. Mais vous, retournez à votre poste si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis."

Il acquiescent et ne se font pas prier pour disparaître. Ils n'ont pas fait deux mètres que j'entends le rire gutturale de Galadh.

"Où allez-vous? Vous me devez encore vingt sous!"

"Gal !"

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction, une expression contrite sur le visage. Ce qui est vraiment étrange sur le visage d'un jeune homme de 21 ans.

Oui, je profite d'une petite parenthèse pour vous informer que physiquement, j'ai le même âge que mon fils...ce qui est très perturbant, mais parmis les elfes cela n'est pas choquant. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'a pas encore atteint 25 ans...ce qui ne saurait tarder.

"Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique?"

Il s'avance vers moi, ses méninges travaillant à plein régime pour me trouver une explication.

"Galadh!" je le coupe " Tu es la pupille du Seigneur Rînmalthen, si tu n'avais pas été un Fils de Hommes, tu aurais hérité du domaine, est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'image que tu renvoi de ta propre maison?"

"Mais mam...mère...il ne s'agit que d'une sortie, j'ai été de garde toute la nuit dernière."

"Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir assez d'énergie pour t'amuser à aller contre la volonté de ton Commandant!"

Il renifle durement et détourne le visage, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il n'est pas mon père..."

"Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il l'était, Galadh. Mais ton père ne t'a jamais connu. Ton monde, celui auquel les orcs t'ont arraché il y a plus de dix -huit ans, ne se souvient même plus de ta mère. Nous sommes ta famille! Et tu es la mienne. Ou ne suis-je pas ta mère?"

Son regard choqué rencontre le mien, puis il baisse la tête, honteux.

"Pardonnes-moi..."

Il porte ma main à ses lèvres, et la garde contre sa joue. Je m'attendrie immédiatement.

"Galadh...il ne veut que ton bien."

"Il a renvoyé Amara...comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Après tout ce que vous avez vécu?"

Mon coeur se serre. La première peine de coeur de mon fils, et je ne sais pas comment l'apaiser. J'ai eu la mienne deux ans plus jeune que lui. Cependant, son histoire est atypique.

Un groupe de haradhrims est venu du Sud il y a six ans. Ils ont établit un camps pour le commerce, tenu par deux familles, réapprovisionnée tous les ans par les chefs de familles qui font la navette, afin de fournir plus de marchandises. La deuxième famille possèdent trois filles. La cadette, Amara, a tout de suite plût à Galadh. Une véritable beauté du Sud, avec ses longs cheveux noirs rangés en une tresse épaisse dans son dos, et ses robes aux couleurs criardes. J'ai immédiatement vu le changement chez mon fils. J'en ai alarmé Rînmalthen qui m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade...qui a duré six ans. Il a tout tenté pour les séparer, il lui a même présenté les filles les plus respectables des environs, envoyées par le roi et par les Seigneurs voisins. Il l'a ensuite noyé de travail, jusqu'à l'épuiser, mais il trouvais toujours le moyen de s'échapper et de retrouver son amoureuse en cachette. Rien n'est jamais venu à bout de sa passion pour son Amara. Alors, Rînmalthen en est arrivé à des idées extrêmes, avant que la jeune fille ne tombe enceinte et que ne débutent les problèmes. Il a grassement payé la famille de la jeune fille, prête à quitter sur le champs pour éviter le scandale. Ils sont parti dans la nuit, il y a un an. Galadh ne le lui a jamais pardonné. J'ai, moi aussi été en froid avec lui pendant plusieurs mois.

"Il t'aime. Et tu es encore jeune. Ta vie est encore longue."

Je n'y crois pas moi-même. Mes années passées loin de lui avaient été comme vivre la tête sous l'eau. Une sensation que même Thranduil n'a pas pu dissiper. Mais je ne veux pas penser à cela.

Le soir même, le dîner se passe dans une ambiance électrique. Galadh avale ses coupes de vin d'un trait, claquant sa coupe sur la table comme pour attirer l'attention de Rînmalthen à l'autre bout de la table. Je lui lance des regards insistants, mais il ne regarde pas dans ma direction. Rînmalthen, lui reste calme, savourant le faisan dans un tranquillité qui fait bouillir Galadh de rage. Je m'empresse alors d'engager la conversation pour éviter que tout ne vire à la catastrophe.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles des frontières? J'ai entendu dire que les arbres reprenaient vie."

Rînmalthen me lance un regard compatissant derrière les chandelles.

"Pas tous. Et je ne pense pas qu'il reprennent vie, il s'agit plutôt d'une rémission. L'influence de l'Ombre sur la forêt de cesse de grandir, mais j'ai confiance en l'effort assidu de nos soldats à leurs postes, pour la repousser"

Son regard longe légèrement la table et finit dans celui de Galadh. Et ce que je vouais éviter finit par arriver...comme à chaque fois qu'il mange avec nous.

"Mon après-midi était libre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en n'aurais pas profité." siffle Galadh.

"Et tu as eu raison..." je commence

"Vraiment? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure!"

"Surveille le ton que tu emploi lorsque tu parles à ta mère." dit Rînmalthen, toujours assit tranquillement sur sa chaise.

"Vous avez insinué que je ne pouvais pas assumer mon rôle! Vous ais-je déjà donné de quoi douter de moi?"

Rînmalthen garde le silence.

"Vous êtes incapable de me faire le moindre compliment!"

"Pas quand ta seule motivation est de me prouver que tu es un bon soldat! Tu ne le seras que lorsque tu auras à coeur de protéger cette forêt, pas de m'impressionner!"

Cette fois, il perd son calme. Sa voix résonne clairement dans la salle et n'invite pas à la discussion. Mais Galadh, nullement impressionné, continu de lui parler comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de Rînmalthen, mais d'un maraudeur qui lui doit de l'argent.

"Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait a été dans l'intérêt de cette forêt!"

"Pas lorsque cela implique de détourner des néophytes de leurs postes."

"Ils étaient volontaire, je n'ai forcé personne!"

"Ca suffit vous deux!" j'hurle.

Galadh se rassoit, et Rînmalthen desserre les poings.

"Essayons, pour une fois de nous comporter comme une famille normale le temps d'un dîner. Est-ce trop vous demander?"

Tous les deux baissent le regard sur leur assiette.

"Bien."

Je coupe ma pomme de terrer et la porte à mes lèvres, lorsque Galadh relâche sa fourchette dans son assiette avec fracas, puis se relève en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol de pierre. Je le regarde, comprenant qu'il ne peut pas agir normalement, tant qu'il n'aura pas eu d'excuses de Rînmalthen.

"Pardonnez-moi, Mère, mais c'est trop me demander."

Il contourne la table.

"Où vas-tu?" je demande, ne supportant pas de le voir aussi malheureux.

"Prendre l'air. Ne m'attendez pas."

Puis il disparaît derrière les rideaux dansant à la légère brise.

Je darde Rînmalthen de mon regard le plus froid.

"Eh bien quoi?" finit-il par dire en relevant la tête du faisan qu'il continu de dévorer.

Je me relève, beaucoup plus calmement que Galadh, mais je ne répond pas lorsqu'il me demande où je vais. Je sors aussi, mais pas vers mon fils. Il a besoin d'espace, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne le consolera. Je reste assise dans le divan, ramenant mes jambes sous mes fesses, et contemple la lune, nous éclairant de sa splendeur. J'aime venir ici, dans ce coin du jardin où personne ne vient jamais. J'y ai fait installer un salon de jardin, comme celui que j'utilisais avec les Dames pour profiter du soleil et raconter des potins. Un pincement au coeur me rappelle qu'elles me manquent énormément. Valiel a refusé de me répondre durant de longs mois, et Fanen m'a immédiatement dit qu'elle n'approuvait en rien mon attitude, mais trouvais ma situation tellement romantique. Si elle savait...mon mari et mon fils s'entre déchirent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, les frontières vont à vaux l'eau, et je suis encore sujette aux commérages les plus scandaleux. Seulement désormais, on s'arrange pour être plus discrets. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour me faire accepter. Mon fils n'a eut aucun problème de ce côté, bien que chacune des filles de cette région du monde se sentent inexorablement attirées par lui. Il est vrai qu'il est beau garçon. Très beau. Mais personne ne craint pour la vertu de leurs filles. Il bien trop absorbé à pleuré et tenter vainement d'oublier son Amara. Elle est tellement belle. Et tellement amoureuse. J'ai bien tenté d'en parler à Rînmalthen, mais il a toujours posé un non catégorique pour Galadh.

Le ressentiment de Galadh envers son père est quintuplé par le fait qu'il l'empêche d'accomplir son devoir de soldat pour lequel il a été formé, et le garde seulement comme simple garde des grandes portes. Cette frustration l'a conduit à bien des écarts, mais rien n'a jamais fait flanché Rînmalthen. Tout simplement parce qu'i la peur pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas cette pensée qui me fait changer d'attitude lorsqu'il me rejoint dans le jardin.

"C'est inutile, je ne te parlerais pas."

Il souffle un petit rire.

"Il est un peu trop tard, pour cela, tu ne trouve pas?"

Je reste de marbre.

"Oh, je t'en prie...Hana."

Il repousse mes cheveux de mon épaule, et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je me détourne.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire fuir à chaque fois qu'il s'assoit avec nous?" je m'indigne, renonçant à l'ignorer.

Il a l'air surpris de la tournure que prend notre conversation, puis reprend un air calme.

"Je tente seulement de le préparer à ce qui l'attend, Hana. C'est un homme, désormais, et il est grand temps qu'il fasse montre d'un peu plus de responsabilité."

"Si seulement tu le laissais! Il n'attend que cela depuis ses dix-sept ans, mais tu le garde au même niveau que les novices! Il pourrait combattre un escadron d'orcs à lui tout seul, pourquoi ne pas le laisser commander aux frontières, au lieu de faire les allers-retours toi-même?"

Il baisse le regard, et je sens que quelque chose de lourd ne veut pas traverser ses lèvres.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?"

"Il n'est pas prêt...et cette fille l'a fait régresser..."

"Non, Rînmalthen! Je t'interdit de la prendre pour excuse! C'est toi qui l'a forcée à le quitter , il est dans cet état par ta faute!"

"Ce n'est qu'une fille de marchant! Et le fils d'un roi ne peut pas être vu avec une fille de son...rang!"

Non mais je rêve?

"De son rang? Tu réalise que cela s'applique à moi aussi, Rînmalthen? Je ne suis pas une Dame, tu as fait de moi une noble. Et tu l'as fait par amour."

"Hana...ne compare pas..."

"Je ne peux pas passer outre ce détail, mon amour. Je suis une fille de rien, et pourtant, je suis ta Dame, celle que tu as choisi d'épouser pour siéger à tes côtés. Qu'aurais-tu fait si Thranduil ne m'avait pas reconnue? S'il m'avait condamnée à l'exil? Qu'aurait-tu fait si tu avais été contraint à m'oublier? Moi je sais que je n'y aurais pas survécu. Pas une seconde fois."

Il reste silencieux. J'avais bien remarqué son tressaillement à la mention de son cousin. Mais il est claire que je lui demande d'imaginer l'inimaginable. Je pose une main sur la sienne, et ma paume sur sa joue.

"Il est jeune, certes. Mais pas plus jeune que je ne l'étais lorsque je t'ai rencontré cette nuit à Henneth Annûn. Pas plus jeune non plus lorsque je l'ai rencontré lui aussi et l'ai adopté comme mon propre fils, et l'ai sauvé des orcs. Tu dois simplement avoir confiance en lui, et accepter qu'il puisse un jour tomber, comme chacun de tes soldats."

"Hana...chacun de mes soldat pourrait mourir pour cette terre, mais Galadh...Galadh ne vit que pour moi. Il ne se bat que pour me prouver qu'il est digne de moi, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux lui enseigner."

"Il apprendra. Laisse-lui le temps. Mais en attendant, s'il ne sort pas de ces murs, il pourrait s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir."

Il souffle et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu as probablement raison."

Je me redresse, et lui fais face.

"J'ai raison? Eh bien, c'est une occasion qui doit être fêtée!" je souris.

Il sourit en retour, son regard exprimant une envie qui grise mes reins. Il attrape ma main et m'attire vers lui.

"Dans ce cas, ne tardons pas. Les gardes pourraient nous voir..."dit-il en délaçant ma robe.

"Qu'ils voient et qu'ils entendent! Vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas femme à me plier aux règles de bienséance..." je soupire en enlaçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Les Valar soient loués..."

Pour il me renverse sur le divan, avec la Lune pour seule témoin de nos ébats.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Notre mariage a eu lieu 5 ans auparavant. Loin du faste et des fioritures de la cour royale, nous avons célébré notre amour aux yeux de tous, et étrangement...tous étaient heureux. Nimiel, Valiel, Fanen et Eäriel sont venues, me réprimandant sur ma fuite, mais me félicitant tout de suite après. Elle m'ont aidées à me préparer, à me calmer, et m'on rassurées.

Des célébrités de tout le royaume sont venues voir la Adaneth épouser la personnalité la plus éminente du royaume, après le roi. Roi qui n'a, bien entendu pas pu faire le déplacement. Hiris aurait été indisposée, et il devait effectuer un déplacement au moment même du mariage de son unique famille. Cet homme me dépasse. Mais je ne me plaindrais pas. Rînmalthen a fait comme si cela ne l'affectait pas, mais je le voyais parfois regarder vers la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à le traverser la double-porte, son habituel regard condescendant se promenant sur les convives.

Je sais que je ne crois pas en eux, mais ce jour-là...je sentais que les Valar étaient avec nous. Le soleil a brillé en Octobre, les moissons ont été abondantes, et les orcs semblaient avoir laissé du répits aux frontières. Et Galadh rayonnait, s'éclipsant de courts instants pour embrasser sa belle cachée dans les fourrés. Tout était parfait. J'ai reçu une lettre de Gwirith le matin même, ce qui prouve qu'elle avait calculé son temps. Ma nouvelle femme de chambre est satisfaisante, mais ce n'est pas elle qui aurait dû me coiffer et m'habiller pour mon mariage. J'avais l'impression de voler cet instant à une amie très chère. Une culpabilité qui ne me quitte toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Elle aurait dû me suivre, mais comme elle est employée par le roi et non par mon mari (mon Dieu que ça fait toujours bizarre de dire ça...), elle a dû rester au Palais pour occuper une place beaucoup moins importante ou gratifiante. Mais je lui ai envoyé une lettre lui disant que je ne tarderais pas à trouver un moyen de la faire venir, pourvu que le roi se montre conciliant. Elle m'a supplié de ne rien faire qui le contrarierait plus contre moi. Le fait qu'il ait ignoré ma fugue ne signifie pas qu'il ai pardonné quoi que ce soit. Eh bien soit. Je vais devoir vivre avec une personne de plus qui me déteste, même si c'est Thranduil.

L'après-coup du mariage est arrivé bien tard, en vérité. Après notre voyage de noces qui devait durer deux ans, et qui n'a en fait duré que six mois, au vu des tensions dans le Sud du Royaume. J'ai vu la mer...et j'ai dû attendre qu'il s'endorme dans la maison pour m'éclipser et pleurer sur le sable pendant de longues heures. Parce que ce désire, cette langueur que je croyais morte au fond de moi, a refait surface, sournoise, à la vue de l'horizon qui s'étendait loin devant moi. Et si, au bout de ce voyage, il y avait un espoir, même infime que je puisse revoir ma famille? Tante Allison? Mes parents? Clarisse? Mes grands-parents? Comme ils auraient aimé Rînmalthen! Comme ils auraient aimé cette Terre si elle ne m'avait arrachée à eux!

Le retour à la maison a été le plus dur. En vérité, affronter les courbettes au moment où j'ai posé pied à terre a été le pire. Je ne suis plus Firiel ou Adaneth ou Host...je suis la Dame Hana de Bar-en-Draug, co-régente des Terres ancestrales de la lignée des elfes sylvestres. Et s'il y a bien une chose que mon court séjour en tant que risée de ce peuple m'a apprit, c'est que si je veux survivre parmi eux, la première leçon qui aurait dû m'être donnée, c'est renier mes principes. Le socialisme ne peut marcher que si le peuple est prêt à le recevoir. Je vais diriger ce domaine d'une main ferme, et je vais commencer par cette maison. Elle est mienne, désormais. Je suis chez moi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Qu'y a-t-il? Tu semble préoccupée?"

Je soupire, et ramène le drap sur ma poitrine, avant de tourner la tête vers le plafond.

"Je pensais...je pensais aux villageois. Les Hommes."

Intrigué, il se redresse sur son coude tandis que je m'assois contre mes oreillers.

"Ils sont la première barrière entre notre partie du Royaume et ce qu'il y a au-dehors. Cela ne me semble pas très juste de leur imposer cela. Ils ont été les premiers à pâtir de la menace de Gundabad, les premiers à vois venir les orcs lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, et il semblerait qu'ils doivent encore subir de nouvelles pertes tant que le Roi-Sorcier vit encore."

J'ai pris un ton que je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre lorsque je suis dans notre lit. Il soupire aussi lourdement.

"Et moi qui pensais qui pensais que tu voulais me quitter pour rejoindre Galadh..."

Je tourne la tête vers lui, comme piquée au vif. Mon poing s'écrase sur son bras, alors qu'il rit, massant tout de même son bras.

"Pardonne-moi!" rit-il

"Non. Je n'ai pas oublié, figure-toi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet."

"Je sais." dit-il en reprenant le sérieux. "Les Hommes ont toujours été des alliés sûrs et de loyaux collaborateurs. Leur situation ne m'enchante pas plus qu'elle n'enchante...le roi."

Un silence gênant s'installe. Puis il reprend:

"Mais si tu veux remédier à leur sort ou rendre leur fardeau moins lourd à porter, tu es libre d'en faire part au conseil. Après tout, tu es leur Dame, et ils vivent sur ton domaine."

Je le regarde avec un peu de surprise et de reconnaissance.

"Notre domaine, et ça le restera tant que l'un de nous vit encore."

"Oui..."

Il me regarde à nouveau comme le soir suivant ma chute dans les bois. Je ne sais encore rien de ma situation, si je suis sensée vivre cinquante ans, vingt ans, cent ans...un jour...

Je me penche et me blotti contre lui, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Cela fait beaucoup trop de soucis pour une nuit. J'y verrais certainement plus clair demain.

 **Cliquez sur le petit bouton en dessous!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola!**

 **Je reviens avec mon nouveau chapitre, en espérant sincèrement que vous aimerez et ne serez pas déçus.**

 **Grand merci à mes reviewers, Dannyval et Gilgaladh Swiftblade (j'adore ce pseudo).**

 **Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous êtes importants pour moi (parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une histoire si ce n'est pas pour qu'elles soient lues).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 37**

 **10 ans plus tard**

Le soleil brille, et quelques rayons m'atteignent par l'interstice entre les rideaux tirés. Une atmosphère lourde et humide colle des mèches de cheveux sur ma nuque et fait goutter mon front. Mes manches retroussées ne cessent de glisser sur mes coudes, et des gouttes de sueurs glissent entre mes seins, et c'est une vraie torture de bouger mes jambes alourdies par la chaleur. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la pauvre jeune femme sous mes yeux, se tordant de douleur, les yeux révulsés, rouge et épuisée sur le lit devant moi. Ses hurlements sont un tourment, et chacune de ses exclamations et insultes ne sont que pour une seule personne.

"Sois maudit, Galadh!"

J'éponge son front et agite un éventail par dessus sa tête. Elle souffle et pousse et hurle. Je crains à chaque fois de voir la veine à son cou éclater sous la pression. Son visage devient violacé quelques instants avant de redevenir rouge.

"Haaaa...il fallait que ce soit en été !" dit-elle, essoufflée dans un moment de calme.

"Cela lui fera de merveilleux anniversaires." souris-je, mais me ravise devant son regard noir.

De toutes les filles disponibles en Terre du Milieu, il fallait que ce soit une fille de seigneur rohirrhim qui porte les enfants de Galadh. Quel caractère ! Il n'est pas dur de comprendre comment il a pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Il n'a pas oublié son Amara, mais son épouse a pris tellement de place dans sa vie que je le vois très rarement mélancolique. Elle l'a rendu heureux, et lui a rendu le sourire, et pour celui je lui en suis très reconnaissante. A ma propre surprise, nous sommes devenues assez proches, et j'ai compris son intérêt réel à rendre mon fils heureux.

"Oh Hana !" cri-t-elle en serrant ma main si fort que je sens des larmes perler.

"Courage, ma chérie." je souffle en embrassant ses doigts.

"Vous êtes si gentille...HAHAAAA !"

Je crispe les lèvres, alors qu'elle pousse encore. Un chapelet d'injures dans sa langue natale suit l'effort. Qui aurait crû qu'une dame bien née puisse avoir un vocabulaire aussi fleurit ?

" Ca dure beaucoup trop longtemps !" dit-elle, épuisée.

"Courage, ma Dame. Vous y êtes presque." lui dit l'elfe guérisseur envoyé par Rînmalthen.

Nous avons été réveillé aux aurores par des hurlements dans leur chambre, et Galadh est apparu au milieu du couloir, blême et le regard suppliant. Sans paniquer, Rînamlthen a fait quérir son propre guérisseur, et des sages-femmes. Dans un sourire, il m'a murmuré que ce serait le premier bébé à naître dans ces murs depuis des millénaires. Mon coeur s'est serré. Je n'ai jamais vécu un accouchement, bien que le sentiment de maternité ne me soit pas étranger. Et aujourd'hui, je ressens plus que jamais la séparation avec Galadh. Il va devenir père, et je serais grand-mère...dans le corps d'une jeune femme.

Nous voilà donc, à presque onze heure du matin et encore aucun bébé en vue. Je n'ose jeter un coup d'oeil dehors, de peur de voir le regard de Galadh changer. Le pauvre doit être terrifié.

J'échange un bref coup d'oeil avec le guérisseur. Lui non plus n'est pas rassuré par l'ampleur que prennent les choses. Je me penche vers lui, et derrière les cris et les plaintes, je l'entends me murmurer:

"Je crains qu'il ne faille procéder à une incision."

C'est ce que je craignais. Les césariennes dans mon monde sont choses courantes, mais ici j'ai peur pour la vie de ma belle-fille...et de son enfant. Il est hors de question que je revive le coeur brisé de Galadh. A mon tour, je lui souffle:

"Faites votre possible, mais ne mettez pas sa vie en danger."

Mon coeur se serre. Prendre une décision à la place de Galadh n'est pas chose facile, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas les idées claires. Je le fais pour lui.

"Hana..." gémit Drimeth.

Elle est à bout de force, et ses joues rouges il a quelques instants, sont maintenant pâles.

"Hana, je ne vais...pas..."

"Courage. Tenez bon, tout se passera à merveille."

Elle souffle plus faiblement, et sa rage envers son époux s'est muée en inquiétude muette. Les mains couvertes de sang du guérisseur s'activent alors sur ma bru, soulevant sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur, et tâtant son ventre.

"L'enfant est bas, mais l'accouchement par voie basse est impossible au vu de l'étroitesse de votre col. Je vais devoir faire sortir l'enfant par une incision. Ne craignez rien, vous ne le sentirez pas."

Une de ses assistantes porte alors un breuvage aux lèvres de Drimeth qui le prend, bien que la consistance grumeleuse du mélange la fasse grimacer. Je connais cette herbe. L'odeur embaume bientôt toute la chambre, comme les tentes sur les champs de bataille lorsqu'il faut amputer. Je souffle, plus nerveuse encore que s'il s'agissait de moi. Elle murmure alors, la voix pâteuse, et les yeux dans le vide :

"Sauvez mon bébé..."

Je serre alors sa main à mesure qu'elle lâche la mienne. J'essuie de nouveau son front et ventile son visage, en vain puisqu'elle est inconsciente.

"Dame Hana. Je sais que vous avez suivi une formation, venez m'assister."

Je lâche alors la main de la jeune femme et suis ses instructions. L'opération doit être rapide, et mon rôle consiste à éviter une hémorragie. Très vite, le sang colore les draps, et couvre presque l'odeur des plantes. La poche est percée, et une petite tête noire émerge de l'incision. La chose la plus répugnante du monde est à mes yeux le témoin du plus beau miracle sur Terre. Une petite fille. Elle ne pleur pas immédiatement. Je vois une des elleth enfoncer son doigt dans la gorge du bébé afin de libérer ses voies respiratoires. Et le cri de la délivrance nous libère tous.

"Félicitations, ma Dame." me dit-elle en la déposant dans mes bras.

Une petite chose frêle, tenant à peine au creux de mon bras, mais qui nous a causé tellement de soucis. Si petite...et si belle. Ses yeux sont clos, et ses cris stridents la rendent si réelle. Et pourtant je ressens comme un flottement. Comme si je n'étais plus dans cette chambre. Un moment de solitude avec ma petite fille. Le premier bébé que je tiens dans mes bras depuis si longtemps. Le père, alerté, entre en trombe et reste le visage horrifié devant tout ce sang et la pâleur de son épouse sur le lit. Il pense au pire et appuie son poing sur ses lèvres. Mais le guérisseur le rassure immédiatement, lui disant qu'elle se réveillera dans quelques heures, parfaitement reposée. Ses yeux glissent alors à moi. A la petite couverture dans mes bras d'où dépassent des cris et deux tous petits bras. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, savourant ce moment. J'ai l'impression de le voler à la mère, mais je lui raconterais tout. Ses yeux fatigués s'animent, et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Et je lis pour la première fois depuis des années, un bonheur complet sur le visage de mon petit. Il tend les bras et me questionne du regard, comme pour demander la permission.

"C'est ta fille, Gal. La tienne." dis-je en la déposant au creux de ses bras.

Je recule alors et regarde cette image que je voudrais garder pour toujours, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'immortaliser. Le jour où mon fils est devenu un homme. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit a été courte pour nous, mais les autres aussi l'ont été pour les jeunes parents. Je suis heureuse de constater de mes yeux que les coutumes ici n'interdisent pas aux femmes aussi nobles soient elles, d'élever leurs bébés seuls. Un roi fait un roi, une dame fait une dame. C'est la tradition.

Je devais me retenir les premiers temps de descendre les escaliers et de vérifier avec eux que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais je sais maintenant qu'ils sont de bon parents. Non pas que j'en ai douté, mais elle est tellement petite.

"Tu as élevé ton fils, seule dans les bois pendant plusieurs années, Hana. Cette petite dispose de nourrices, de ses deux parents et d'un toit sur sa tête !" sourit Rînmalthen, alors que j'essayais de me convaincre de ne pas descendre voir si la petite dors bien.

"C'est encore un nourrisson, Rînmalthen!" je proteste.

Il rit et embrasse le sommet de ma tête.

"Comment agira-tu avec nos propres nourrissons ?" demande-t-il en posant son front sur le mien.

"Si nous avons des nourrissons..."

Je ferme les yeux et me retourne pour sortir sur le balcon. La brise fraîche agite mes boucles et chasse ma robe autour de mes jambes. Ma honte ne me quitte pas, bien que je sache que je n'y suis pour rien. Mais un Seigneur sans descendance, expose son domaine à de graves problèmes.

"Hana, nous aurons nos descendants."

"Tu n'en sais rien."

Ma main se pose sur mon ventre désespérément vide, et je me retiens de pleurer. Nous avons tout essayé. Je le savais. Je savais que cela serait un problème, et je n'ai rien pris en compte. Seul le moment comptait. Eh bien me voilà mariée depuis presque vingt ans, et pas l'ombre d'un fruit sur notre arbre !

"Je suis désolée..."je soupire, ne pouvant plus rester silencieuse.

"Non...Ithilnîn."

Il m'enveloppe de ses bras et une avalanche de cheveux dorés m'enveloppe.

"Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Je savais que la venue de ce bébé ici réveillerait tes vieux démons."

"Ils ne m'ont jamais quittés. J'ai simplement appris à vivre avec."

Une larme solitaire roule sur ma joue et s'écrase sur sa manche. Je me sépare de lui et vais me coucher.

"Dormons. Demain sera une journée chargée."

Il me suit, mais je refuse de le regarder. Ce regard peiné, cette moue compatissante ne font qu'aggraver la situation et je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui. Pas ce soir, et certainement pas sur ce sujet. Je me contente de me laisser embrasser, et je me blotti contre lui, trouvant du réconfort dans sa chaleur et sa présence. J'ai déjà tout pour être heureuse. Quand je pense à toutes ces nuits où je me suis endormie sans lui. Cela me semble presque cruel envers moi-même.

Les jours et les semaines passent. Les traits fatigués des jeunes parents s'accentuent, et les sourires son de plus en plus larges. Ils sont tellement heureux que je ne peux que l'être. La petite Elin grandit à vue d'oeil, ce qui me renvoi à la condition de ses parents. Mon coeur se serre lorsque je prends conscience que Galadh a désormais l'air plus vieux que je ne le serais jamais. A trente-deux ans, ses cheveux balaient des épaules fortes, sa poitrine forte et son regard d'acier rappellent son ascendance noble. Je revois à trois ans, sauter et grimper aux arbres...je chasse une larme, alors que je le vois embrasser sa femme et sa fille pour partir aux frontières. Il lève les yeux vers la fenêtre où je me trouve. Je lui rends mon sourire le plus convaincant, avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne disparaisse derrière les arbres.

Farentaur jappe joyeusement dans la cour et chasse les poules en agitant la queue. Les portes se referment et la vie reprend son cour. Et il en sera ainsi durant des millénaires, bien après la mort de tous ceux qui me sont chers. Je chasse l'image de mes parents en secouant la tête, et rejoins Drimeth dans le salon. La petite tiens assise, et rampe laborieusement derrière un chaton. Sa mère, belle et rayonnante brode une taie d'oreiller pour sa fille. C'est la vie que j'aurais souhaité connaître. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens étrangère, incongrue. Comme une fille en jean et T-shirt dans un gala de charité.

"Hana? Allez-vous bien ? "

Je lève les yeux et rencontre le regard émeraude de Drimeth.

"Oui. Oui, tout va bien. Je m'inquiète simplement pour Galadh."

Son regard s'adoucit, et elle prend un air entendu. La maternité nous lie désormais.

"Ne craignez rien, il ne s'agit que d'une inspection de routine. Il sera rentré dans quelques jours."

Mais son air serein ne me tromperait pas. Elle craint aussi pour lui. Le Rohan n'a pas été épargné par la Guerre de l'Anneau, et les histoires racontées noient les coeurs dans la crainte d'un retour au chaos et à la peur. L'arrivée de Drimeth dans ces contrées a été un véritable parcourt du combattant. Il a fallut que des émissaires accompagnent la jeune femme dans nos Terres, et Galadh les tiens informés de leur vie ici de manière régulière. Qu'une Dame épouse un bâtard n'a pas convaincu le père de la jeune femme. Elle a menacé de s'échapper avec lui dans la disgrâce s'ils n'accordaient pas leur bénédiction à leur mariage. J'ai su alors que j'allais merveilleusement m'entendre avec elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est une épouse dévouée et une mère aimante qui fait partie intégrante de cette maisonnée hybride. Ma petite famille. Je soupire et sourit en reprenant mes travaux d'aiguille.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées sans qu'on eût de nouvelles de Galadh ou de son escouade. Je suis à court de patience, et je n'ai plus la force de feindre la légèreté. Je fais les cents pas devant les grandes arcades menant au salon dont les voilures effleurent ma robe. Je fixe l'orée du bois avec une telle ferveur que je suis presque sûre d'arriver à le joindre de cette manière. Même Rînmalthen ne peut plus tenter de m'apaiser. Il bien trop anxieux lui-même. Je remercie le Ciel et les Valars de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas survivre seule dans ce monde. Pas avec mon fils dans la Nature, Dieu sait où. Dans des éclairs de réminiscences, je revois son petit crâne sous ma tunique lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Et la promesse que je lui ai faite lorsqu'il s'est endormit tout contre moi. Je ravale mes larmes, refusant de me montrer défaitiste. Pas aujourd'hui.

La main de Rînmalthen vient m'arrêter dans mes mouvements et me ramener à la réalité. Je vois l'inquiétude dans son regard. Une inquiétude pour Galadh, mais aussi pour moi. Il regrette de ne pas y être allé lui-même, ou de l'avoir accompagné comme ils le faisaient souvent.

« Viens te coucher. » murmure-t-il.

Je secoue la tête et me retourne vers la forêt. Si sombre, si menaçante. Depuis quand est-ce si menaçant ? Les arbres ont l'air de souffrir. Je peux sentir l'odeur de la décomposition de là où je suis.

« Je n'y arriverais pas ce soir. »

Il me recouvre alors les épaules d'un plaid chaud, et vient se tenir à mes côtés.

« Moi non plus. »

Je soupire longuement, et pose ma tête sur son bras.

« Je partirais à sa recherche demain. » dit-il

« Je viens avec toi. »

C'est une injonction, et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Je me sépare de lui pour lui faire face.

« Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, mon amour. Après les Emyn Muil, et les Monts Brumeux, et tout ce qui a pu arriver avant et après, tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à mourir facilement. Et il s'agit de mon fils. »

Cet argument d'autorité a au moins eu l'effet de le faire réfléchir. Il baisse le regard pour peser le pour et le contre.

« Il faudra une garde permanente dans la Maison pour protéger Drimeth et la petite. »

« Evidemment. »

Je vois alors à son regard que sa décision est prise. Je repose ma tête contre lui et fixe l'horizon, un peu plus sereine. Je vais le retrouver.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Contraints à éviter la partie la plus au sud de la forêt, nous avons obliqué par les villages des Hommes. Nous sommes accueillis en grands seigneurs, et propose de nous prêter main forte. Une jeune femme nous regarde avec insistance. Lorsque je fais mine de m'approcher, elle détourne le regard et s'en va vers la rivière, les bras chargés de linges blancs. Son comportement est beaucoup trop suspect pour me laisser de marbre. Je descends de cheval et la suit. Elle est enceinte et ne peux courir plus vite. Je la rattrape en quelques foulées et la retourne vers moi. Son regard effrayé et ses lèvres blanches en disent plus que des mots.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. »

Mon ton est assez autoritaire pour la faire bégayer un début d'histoire.

« Passons les détails, où sont-ils allés ? » dis-je en lui serrant le bras.

Elle grimace et lance un regard suppliant derrière moi. Une main me lâcher son bras, et j'entends Rînmalthen lui parler d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

« Ils ont coupé la rivière par le nord, et j'ai entendu des bruits de bataille. Des cris…et tellement de sang. Je ne pouvais pas rester, je… »

« Quand ça ? Quand les as-tu vu ? » je la presse.

« Il y a deux jours… » couine-t-elle en blanchissant.

« DEUX JOURS ?! » j'hurle en m'avançant vers elle.

Je suis retenue par un jeune homme.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée d'en parler à quelqu'un ? » dit ledit jeune homme en tentant de m'apaiser.

« Je…je savais que tu voudrais y aller…nous allons avoir un bébé et… »

Mes genoux tremblent lorsque je me rends compte qu'il pourrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« Je suis désolée… » sanglote-t-elle.

Je tourne les yeux dans sa direction comme si elle m'avait piquée. Alors je siffle entre mes dents.

« Non. Non tu ne l'es pas. Mais je me serais assurée que tu le sois, si tu n'avais pas un être innocent dans ton ventre... »

« Ça suffit, Hana. »

Je le regarde Rînmalthen à travers mes larmes. Elle a permis à ces bêtes de s'en prendre à mon fils sans être punis. Je me détourne, et retourne sur mon cheval. Je n'attends personne et le lance au triple galop en direction de la rivière. J'ignore leurs cris et les exclamations. Je ralenti une fois la rivière passée, et je descends inspecter le sol. La terre a été remuée récemment, et du sang sur un rocher me confirme qu'ils sont bien passés par là. Du sang noir et du sang rouge, rendu foncé par le soleil et le temps passé. Je suis les traces. Un mélange emmêlé de bottes, de sabots et des marques montrant des chutes. Je suis encore les traces quelques minutes, avant d'entendre le martèlement des sabots du reste du groupe. Une odeur pestilentielle me fait tousser, et je trouve deux cadavres d'orcs jonchés de vers. Je souris, ils ne doivent pas être loin. Mon estomac se serre lorsque je vois des bouts d'armures arrachés et jetés au sol. Je progresse lentement, mais sûrement lorsque Rînmalthen arrive vers moi. Il a bien envie de me réprimander, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il reste discret, ne sachant si d'autres se promènent encore, à l'affût du moindre bruissement. Et cela ne tarde pas à arriver. Une plainte faible survient un peu plus loin sur le sentier. Je cours, priant intérieurement tous les dieux et les Cieux pour que ce soit lui. Je trébuche sur une racine, mais je me relève et continue, jusqu'à la source du bruit. Mais je ne vois rien.

« Galadh ? Galadh ! » j'appelle, en vain.

« Ohé ! » lance Rînmalthen derrière moi.

Puis il se redresse, renifle l'air avant de tourner la tête vers un buisson, comme si on l'avait appelé. Je le suis, remerciant l'instinct de mon mari qui a pu le retrouver aussi vite. Je trouve quatre corps allongés, et tellement de sang que je ne saurais dire qui saigne. Un visage parmi eux attire mon attention. Son teint est blafard et son armure inexistante. Je vois ses mains posées sur une tâche de sang devenue marron.

"Seigneur ayez pitié..."je souffle en me penchant sur lui.

Je pose une main tremblante sur la sienne et la trouve glacée.

"Non...non..."

Rînmalthen me dépasse et pose une main sur sa poitrine. Je l'entends murmurer des paroles anciennes, dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas le visage de Galadh, dénués d'émotions, neutres, comme sa voix.

Alors se produit le miracle. La poitrine se soulève dans un rythme irrégulier. Mais ce la suffit à me faire tomber à genoux. J'attrape une de ses mains collées pas le sang.

"Merci mon Ange...tout va bien. Tu vas bien, mon chéri..."

Il ne répond pas, son visage reste pâle, mais je sais que la vie regagne peu à peu son coeur. Des ordres sont donnés, et deux soldats elfes portent Galadh et trois autres vont répandre la nouvelle. Je remonte sur mon cheval, ne quittant pas mon fils des yeux. Ses cheveux recouvrent son visage et sa barbe recouvre son visage. Mais elle laisse entrevoir la petite tâche de naissance dans son cou.

Il est tard dans la nuit lorsque nous arrivons enfin au domaine. Les domestiques se précipitent à notre rencontre, et les amis d'enfance de Galadh le portent jusque dans sa chambre. Son épouse nous accueille, les yeux pleins de larme et des supplication pleuvant de ses lèvres. Je la rassure d'un regard.

"Où est la petite?" je demande en la serrant contre moi.

"Elle dort depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'est pas tranquille."

"Personne ne l'est ce soir. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Rînmalthen dit qu'il ira mieux. Alors il faut le croire."

Elle acquiesce frénétiquement et me suis jusque sa chambre où son époux repose sur le lit. Le guérisseur ne nous laisse pas entrer.

"Il est préférable que vous n'entriez pas mes Dames."

"Vous ne pouvez pas garder une mère loin de son fils! Et il s'agit de son époux!" je riposte en le bousculant.

Mais il me tient encore fermement.

"Permettez-moi d'insister. Vous le verrez lorsque son état sera stable."

Sur ce, il nous laisse sur le pas de la porte et la referme soigneusement sur nous.

L'attente est terrible. Il me semble que des heures se sont écoulées entre le moment où je me suis retirée pour me laver et celui où je me suis installée dans la nurserie près du feu avec Drimeth. La nuit laisse place à l'aube, puis deux servantes nous apportent de quoi manger, mais lorsque elles reviennent une heure plus tard pour reprendre le plateau, il est intact. Ne tenant plus, Drimeth se lève, quitte la nurserie en direction de sa chambre. J'appelle la gouvernante et laisse la petite à ses soins, avant de suivre Drimeth. Après avoir martelé la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre et elle entre sans considération pour qui que ce soit d'autre que Galadh. J'entre dans la pièce, et une forte odeur d'onguent monte à la tête. Je vais ouvrir les rideaux, lorsque Rînmalthen me retient. Je croise son regard. Il est épuisé. Biensûr, cela ne se voit pas sur lui. Mais je le sens.

"Il pourrait attraper froid."

J'acquiesce. J'attrape sa main lorsqu'il me lâche, et la garde dans la mienne. Il ne supporte pas de voir Galadh dans cet état. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui murmure:

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer? Je te rejoins tout de suite."

Il ne dit rien, se contente de sortir et referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Je m'assois sur le lit au côté opposé à Drimeth et cueille la main de Galadh sur son abdomen. Je décolle quelques mèches de son visage et caresse un mèche rebelle. Il n'est pas conscient, mais il tourne légèrement la tête dans la direction de sa femme. A ma plus grande stupéfaction, je l'entends murmurer d'un voix faible:

"C'est toi..."

Drimeth se penche en avant et embrasse ses doigts.

"Oui, c'est moi mon amour...c'est moi."

Son sourire se dessine lentement, alors qu'il sourit lui aussi, les yeux toujours clos.

"Amara..."

Le sourire de Drimeth se fige, alors qu'une larme quitte les paupières closes de mon fils pour rouler dans ses cheveux.

"Tu es...parti..."

Son visage se crispe dans une mimique douloureuse, et une longue plainte s'échappe de ses lèvres.

"Ccchh..." je murmure en lui reprenant sa main."Mon coeur...c'est ta mère. Tout va bien."

Il ouvre les yeux pour rencontrer mon regard.

"N...Nana?"

"Ccch. Reposes-toi..."

Sa respiration se calme, et je vois son regard s'apaiser.

"Nous étions encerclés..."

"Je sais. Mais tu es en sécurité désormais." murmure Drimeth d'une voix plus faible.

Le regard de Galadh glisse vers elle.

"Drimeth..."

Je croise son regard, et je vois qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air. Pauvre petite. Elle embrasse ses doigts refermés sur sa main, et le couve d'un regard emplit de tendresse et de dévotion. Sa main caresse lentement sa poitrine pour le calmer, et je le vois former un sourire, cette fois destiné à son épouse.

"Ne me laisse pas." dit-il en me voyant me lever.

Montrer une tel faiblesse devant son épouse ou qui que ce soit n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'est toujours efforcé de cultiver cette image de virilité et de froideur qui a séduit et dissuadé tant de monde, autant dans sa carrière militaire que dans sa vie amoureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce lit, il est mon petit garçon qui a peur de dormir seul, comme à Imladris.

"Je ne vais nulle part. Mais tu as besoin de repos, et ton épouse fera un merveilleux travail."

Elle me rend un regard reconnaissant, alors que Galadh se détend. Ses yeux papillonnent lorsque je quitte la chambre.

Je retrouve Rînmalthen debout devant le balcon, sa robe se chambre ouverte sur sa poitrine nue. La brise légère automnale agite ses mèches autour de son visage, créant un halo surnaturel dans la lumière du soleil. Je m'avance lentement ver lui et m'arrête à quelques pas derrière lui. Sans me faire face, il demande.

"A-t-il reprit conscience?"

"Oui."

Il ne répond rien et continue de fixer la forêt, comme si la réponse à toutes ses angoisses s'y trouvait.

"Il a réclamé Amara." j'ajoute d'un ton neutre.

Il inspire profondément, et expire. Il sait que nous lui en voulons encore, peu importe le nombre d'années passées depuis le départ de cette dernière. Mais il n'est jamais revenu sur sa parole. Je ne sais pas si c'est par fierté ou s'il est vraiment convaincu d'avoir agit pour son bien. Mais je le connais aussi assez pour savoir que la culpabilité pointe souvent son nez chez lui. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Je m'avance et prend sa main et laisse ma tête reposer sur son bras.

"Tu n'y es pour rien, Rînmalthen. Il t'aime."

Sa main se referme sur la mienne, et son pouce trace des cercles sur le dos de ma main.

"Ithilnîn..."

Sa voix est soudain rauque, et je perçois un tremblement dans son timbre. Je lève le regard et rencontre des yeux noyés de larmes. Il pleure depuis un moment. Bien avant que je n'entre.

"Oh, Rînmalthen..." Je murmure en posant ma main sur son visage.

"Non...tu ne comprends pas."

De son autre main, il me tend une lettre.

"C'est arrivé hier lorsque nous cherchions Galadh."

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais ça ne peut pas être une bonne nouvelle.

"Lis, s'il te plait." dit-il.

Je la prend d'un main tremblante. Je le regarde encore un long instant, avant d'ouvrir le papier. La lettre m'est adressée. A moi et à Galadh.

Oh non...

Mes yeux parcourent fébrilement le papier et s'emplissent de larmes au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans ma lecture. Je porte ma main à mes lèvres à la fin. Je garde le papier serré dans mes doigts un long moment. Une larme dilue une lettre tracée à la hâte. Je lève le regard vers mon époux qui me renvoi un regard désolé.

"Non..."

"Je suis désolé, Hana."

Je me sens partir en arrière, avant qu'il ne me rattrape et me serre contre lui.

"Tellement désolé."

Je prend encore quelques instants pour digérer ce que je viens de lire. Je rumine chaque mot, et explore chaque possibilité, mais je retombe sur la même conclusion:

Tanan est mort.

Je laisse alors libre cours à mon chagrin, et gémis ma peine dans les bras de mon époux. Galadh sera dévasté.

Mais cela ne fait que rendre plus réelle ma situation: je vais devoir regarder mourir chaque personne qui m'est chère. Et c'est le coeur déchiré que je hurle ma douleur.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola!**

 **Non toujours pas morte. C'est pas faute d'avoir été roulée dessus par la fac et le boulot, mais je suis une coriace ^^**

 **Trêve de plaisanteries. Je reviens à vous, mes elfes et hobbits préférés, avec un nouveau chapitres, où il y aurait (ENFIN) de l'action. Ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai eu une grosse pas d'inspiration (trois mois c'est pas rien) en plein milieu et du coup j'ai peur qu'il y ait des incohérences (je vous fais confiance pour les pointer du doigt les vilaines).**

 **Bonne lecture mes chéri(e)s et merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

 **Chapitre 38:**

Je n'ai pas pu rejoindre Dale pour les funérailles de Tanan. Son fils aîné m'a écrit pour me dire qu'une partie de ses cendres ont été répandues dans sa forêt natale, et que l'autre partie nous serait envoyée. Je lève les yeux et essuie mon visage baigné de larmes. La lettre est accompagnée d'une missive toujours scellée, ses derniers mots pour nous:

 _"A Galadh, coeur vaillant, j'adresse ces quelques lignes. Bien des années ont passées, mon fils, mais ton souvenir est resté, intact et vivace dans mon esprit. Tu as éveillé en moi l'envie de voir le monde, et m'as donné l'espoir que cela pouvait encore être possible pour la vieille branche de Wose que j'étais. Fais-moi honneur, fils, et parcours le monde, emmène tes enfants là où mon bonheur a été complet, dans ces montagnes où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Fais vivre ma mémoire, celle de celui que j'étais alors, car mes enfants à Dale perpétueront celui que je suis._

 _A Hana, douce et tendre, inchangée. Ah, Hana! Sache que chaque fois où j'ai dû tourner les talons loin de toi, le regret accompagnait chacun de mes pas. Ces mots échangés à Imladris la veille de mon départ restent vrais aujourd'hui encore: si les choses étaient différentes, si aucun elfe n'était entré dans ta vie, j'aurais parcouru toutes les contrées d'Arda et au-delà pour nous trouver un havre de paix où vivre et mourir. Pardonnes-moi ces quelques paroles, met les sur le compte d'un vieil homme mourant: tu as été ma lumière, et ton souvenir accompagne mes dernières heures._

 _Maintenant, je vais me montrer plus sérieux et pardonnes ma franchise: je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur toi et m'inquiéter pour vous deux. Je sais que Galadh est un homme désormais, et que les elfes veillent sur vous, pour le moment. Mais quelque chose se prépare, Hana, quelque chose de terrible. Tu n'es pas la raison pour laquelle le Mal dirige son regard vers la forêt, mais tu te situe sur un terrain dangereux et convoité. Surveille tes arrières, Hana, et place ta confiance uniquement en ta famille. Rînamlthen est un elfe bon et attentif, je n'ai pas peur._

 _J'ai une dernière requête pour toi, Hana. Mes cendres te parviendront quelques jours après mon décès. Conserve-les. Je veux pouvoir encore sentir que je suis avec vous. Accorde-moi cette dernière faveur, ma douce Hana._

 _Je regrette que mes jours n'aient été plus longs. Soyez heureux, et surtout, soyez prudents._

 _Tendrement vôtre,_

 _Tanan"_

Un profond soupire soulève ma poitrine, et je me lève de mon fauteuil et me dirige vers le balcon ouvert. La Lune tranquille se reflète dans l'étang où se baigne Rînmalthen. Il entame un chant mélodieux, triste. Une brise légère vient soulever quelques mèches de mes cheveux et porter mon odeur jusque mon époux. Il se retourne vers moi, son visage n'exprimant rien que le chagrin. Je comprends que les elfes restent loin des mortels et ne se mêlent que très peu de leurs vies. Elles sont si brèves. De la lumière provient du balcon de la nurserie, Drimeth donne le sein à sa fille, alors que Galadh se remet lentement de ses blessures.

La nouvelle de la mort de Tanan l'a dévasté. Je n'ai pas voulu la garder secrète. Il est robuste, il peut supporter la nouvelle. Nous avons pleuré de longues heures, laissant Drimeth se tordre les mains. Elle sait qui il est et quelle importance il a eut dans nos vies. Mais ni elle ni mon époux ne peuvent comprendre ce que nous avons perdu. Je n'ai pas retenu mes larmes en voyant le poignard qu'il a offert à Galadh au-dessus du berceau de la petite. Depuis quelques jours, la maison vit un deuil que chacun porte à sa manière. J'ai vécu assez longtemps, et ai vu des hommes mourir, se sacrifier et souffrir, parfois pour moi. Mais rien ne pouvait me préparer à la perte d'un être cher. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, c'est très différent de ce que je ressens en pensant à ma famille qui m'attend peut-être encore dans l'autre monde. Car malgré le nombre d'années passées ici, j'ai toujours ce petit espoir qui persiste, comme une braise sous la cendre, qu'un jour je reverrais leurs visages. Une dernière fois. Pour Tanan, je sais que c'est un voyage sans retour.

Je rejoins mon époux sous la Lune. Vêtue d'une robe légère, noire, j'entre lentement dans l'eau, mon corps imparfait ridant l'eau, la secouant, la dérangeant. Lui ne bouge pas, comme une île, il m'attend. Je l'atteins et joint mes doigts aux siens, ma tête se reposant sur son épaule. La Lune est parfaite ce soir, resplendissante. Les litanies de mon époux pour elles se finissent alors que sa poitrine se soulève dans un profond soupire. Une larme tombée de son oeil ruisselle le long de sa poitrine. Je la regarde rejoindre l'eau sombre de l'étang. L'eau fraîche nous couvre à la taille. Je ne dis rien. Nous n'avons jamais besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Il finit par dégager son bras et m'attirer à lui, sa main sur ma taille. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma tête, et reprend sa contemplation de la Lune et des étoiles. Je me joins à lui lorsqu'il reprend ses chants.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Pensez-vous que ce qu'il dit est vrai? Que nous courrons un grave danger, même ici?" demande Drimeth en renouant son corsage.

Je prends la petite et la berce en tapotant son dos, tout en poursuivant mes cent pas.

"Ce que je sais, ma chérie, c'est que Tanan se trompait rarement."

Elle soupire lourdement et se redresse sur son fauteuil. Son regard glisse vers l'extérieur, sur un banc, se trouve son époux, le regard pensif perdu par-delà les arbres, lançant régulièrement un bâton à Faërentaur qui le ramène en remuant la queue avec enthousiasme.

"Il ne me parle plus. Il pense que la tourmente dans laquelle il se trouve est au-delà de mon entendement."

Je la regarde. Elle est éperdue, la malheureuse. Et mon fils souffre de la perte, encore une fois.

"Laisse-lui le temps, Drimeth. Galadh ne garde jamais rien pour lui très longtemps. Tu sauras trouver les mots pour lui en temps voulu, j'en suis sûre."

La vérité c'est que je ne sais plus moi-même comment parler à mon époux. Nous avons une véritable complicité, je vois son amour pour moi tous les jours. Notre vie conjugale est parfaite. Cependant, lorsque l'on en vient aux affaires du domaine...il ne me laisse faire que le strict nécessaire requis d'une épouse de Seigneur, mais rien de plus. Je n'ai d'ailleurs plus le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de la cité sans accompagnement, et sans lui en avoir parlé longtemps à l'avance. Je sais que je devrais me révolter, mais je sais aussi qu'il s'inquiète. Et s'il s'inquiète, c'est qu'il a d'excellentes raisons de s'inquiéter. Ramener Thranduil sur le tapis n'a pas aidé dans le dialogue. Mais je crois qu'il comprend qu'il ne peut pas faire face à la menace, seul.

En parlant du loup. Leur vie à Hiris et lui est des plus harmonieuses. Je crois qu'il est enfin amoureux. Gwirith continue de m'écrire chaque semaine, m'informant de chaque détail de la vie de cour. Je tiens à rester informée, si un changement ou une perturbation devait survenir, je dois pouvoir réagir. Son témoignage n'est pas le seul à m'être rapporté. Eäriel, Nimiel et Fanen me répètent sans cesse que Hiris me doit sa position, et qu'elle me porte en très haute estime. Mais son silence me fait douter de cette soit disant affection.

Me plonger dans les affaires de cour me fait oublier Tanan un court instant. Aussi stupide que cela paraisse, je me surprends à me languir de ma vie d'avant. Mais un rapide coup d'oeil à ma petite famille, et tous mes doutes s'envolent. Parfois, je prends quelques minutes pour repenser ma vie. Comment j'étais seule en arrivant ici. Comment les elfes avaient été les premiers, et les seuls (en-dehors des nains, mais c'est une autre histoire) à m'accueillir et me traiter avec bienveillance. Du moins pour la plupart. Tanan n'est qu'un rappel de l'aspect éphémère de la vie. Je n'ai été entourée que d'êtres éternels, oubliant que la mort est inéluctable pour tous les autres.

« Ma Dame. Les comptes de ce mois-ci. »

Je lève la tête vers le comptable du domaine et lui souris alors qu'il me tend le livre de comptes. Je commence à feuilleter les premières pages. Rînmalthen ne sait pas que je consulte les dépenses extérieures, mais il se doute bien qu'en consultant les comptes de la maison, je ne peux pas résister à la tentation.

« Le prix du mithril a encore grimpé… »

« Les temps sont incertains, ma Dame. Le trésorier nous a assuré que selon l'état des mines, son prix ne peut être baissé, malgré toute l'amitié qu'ils vous portent. »

« Je sais bien, Elund. Mais si cela continue ainsi, nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous tourner vers une autre mine. »

Le comptable fronce les sourcils, mais son ton reste neutre.

« Il s'agit d'un Royaume, Ma Dame. Et Le roi est un ami puissant. »

Je soupire et tourne rageusement la page. La situation à la Moria s'aggrave et je ne peux rien y faire, nous sommes nous même en constante confrontation avec les Orcs, et la magie de la forêt s'estompe de plus en plus. Une nouvelle épidémie a forcé les Hommes à quitter un village à la frontière, autrefois un endroit paisible et prospère. Ce village fantôme est maintenant régulièrement attaqué par des forces de Gundabad que nos armées peinent à repousser. Se battre sur plusieurs fronts est devenu une tâche quotidienne et fastidieuse. Et nos propres terres étant infestées du poison de la magie noire, certaines denrées nous viennent à manquer. Ce n'est pas encore catastrophique, mais cela pourrait très vite le devenir.

Comme je m'y attendais, les rentrées d'argent sont plus minces que le trimestre précédent, mais nous arrivons à tirer de bons avantages de notre commerce avec l'extérieur. Du moins, c'est ce que les Seigneurs des autres Maisons nous disent dans leurs rapports. Bar-en-Draug n'est pas une maison qui effectue du commerce externe, exception faite du mithril utilisé dans la confection des armures et des bijoux précieux (mais aussi parce que c'est sur ordre du roi). La spécificité de cette maison est l'entraînement militaire et la formation des futurs membres du corps d'élites du roi. Il n'empêche que nos relations externes nous concernent dans la mesure où il s'agit de l'image du Royaume en plus de ses finances. Je n'ai jamais été douée en maths, mais je sais que si le roi continue de prendre les bons conseils que je me tue à lui envoyer (ou plutôt à son conseiller puisqu'il n'acceptera plus rien venant de moi), j'ai de bons espoirs pour la suite. Les Royaumes des Hommes ne sont pas encore inclus dans notre politique extérieure, mais je travail à ce qu'il soit un peu plus ouvert d'esprit. La tendance des elfes à rester en-dehors des affaires des hommes me garde hermétiquement fermée à la situation des royaumes, et au peuple de mon fils…du moins ce qu'il devrait considérer comme son peuple.

Les longues heures de travail touchent à leur fin, et je me retrouve très vite sans rien à faire. Ce n'est pas vrai, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, en tant que maîtresse des lieux, et guérisseuse expérimentée, je le sais bien. Mais toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour m'éclipser auprès de ma petite fille.

« Bonjour petit cœur. Oh, on a bien joué ? Viens dans les bras de ta grand-mère et raconte lui tes histoires. »

C'est avec un sourire béat collé au visage que je prends le bébé dans mes bras, et elle commence immédiatement à gazouiller. Je fais signe à la nourrice qu'elle peut nous quitter, sans détourner les yeux du petit ange dans mes bras. Elle a les yeux de son père, et la douceur de sa mère. Je pose mes lèvres sur le duvet de sa tête et la regarde bâiller.

"Vous êtes épuisée, petite Dame. Il est temps de fermer ces beaux yeux."

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil à bascule, et nous berçant toutes les deux, j'entreprends de lire le courrier en provenance de Fondcombe. Dame Celebrian rayonne plus que jamais de sa sagesse et sa douceur. Ses jumeaux ont bien grandit, et une autre bonne nouvelle est en route. Je souris, ignorant le creux dans mon propre ventre. L'infertilité est rare dans ce peuple. Que cela se produite dans une Maison aussi prestigieuse la rend d'autant plus visible et honteuse. De plus en plus, j'ignore la voix de Thranduil. J'aurais pu tomber enceinte de lui, mais j'en suis incapable avec mon époux. La culpabilité ne m'a jamais quittée. Je soupire et finis la lettre.

Le Seigneur Glorfindel est reparti à l'Est, aux ports de Mithlond. Elle ne peut pas m'en dire plus, car je le verrais par moi-même, mais un vieil ami doit faire son entrée ici. Une aide bienvenue. Mon regard se porte immédiatement vers la cime des quelques arbres en contrebas de la forêt, et me dis qu'une aide ne serait en effet pas de trop. Des rumeurs de plus en plus persistantes affirment que des hommes disparaissent et ne refont plus surface, des voyageurs, des promeneurs trop aventureux. J'ai vu bien trop d'horreurs ici moi même pour remettre en doute les rumeurs sur les orcs se déplaçant en plein jour, et d'autres plus grands encore que des elfes adultes. Gundabad est en plein travail, et on ne va pas tarder à en goûter le fruit.

C'est justement en finissant cette missive qu'une servante entre en trombe dans la nurserie, ses joues pâles et les yeux écarquillés.

"Ma Dame !"

Je me relève immédiatement, reposant le bébé délicatement dans son berceau et fait signe à la nourrice de prendre le relais.

"Parles." j'ordonne aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous.

"Les orcs, ma Dame. Ils ont effectué une percée dans un village des Hommes aux frontières est. Ils ont tout brûlé et n'ont laissé aucun survivant."

"Ton Seigneur a-t-il été prévenu?"

"Oui, il est parti aussitôt, mais il a ordonné que vous restiez ici."

C'est tout lui ça !

"Et a-t-il donné une raison à cela?" je demande en gardant mon calme.

"Le messager a dit qu'ils attendent du sang royal...celui de Seigneur Galadh."

"Quoi? "

Je la dépasse pour me diriger vers le balcon et voir mon fils qui devait partir pour le sud. Mais je ne vois plus rien, seulement les garde devant nous garder en sécurité.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Où sont-ils tous allé?"

"Je vous l'ai dis, ma Dame. Ils vont défendre les frontières."

"Galadh est avec lui..."

Mon ventre se noue et les pas précipités dans le couloir me disent que Drimeth est aussi au courant.

"Hana !"

"Oui, ma chérie. Une fois encore nous sommes laissées derrière."

Soucieuse, je fixe les arbres au loin comme s'ils pouvaient me donner une réponse, un indice. Un signe. Mais tout est affreusement calme et silencieux. Seule une mince volute de fumée noire au loin me confirme les dires de ma servante.

Seigneur sauvez les. Pour moi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je n'ai fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont parti, et aucun message ne nous informe sur l'avancée de la situation. Ne tenant plus, je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers la penderie. Une malle enfouie au fond de mon bric à braque créé un fourmillement dans mes membres. Je la tire vers moi et retenant mon souffle, soulève le couvercle.

"Bonjour, toi."

Je soulève un présent bien trop longtemps ignoré. L'épée offerte par le Seigneur Elrond, il y a une éternité. Son éclat est toujours aussi vif, et les années d'inaction n'ont pas réussi à l'émousser. Mon coeur se serre en remarquant ma tenue soigneusement pliée et oubliée au fond de la malle. Aux couleurs d'Eryn Galen. Je l'effleure du doigt, mais n'ose pas prolonger le contact. Je prends mon épée et son fourreau avant de refermer ce coffre et le pousser derrière les épaisseurs de vêtements. Les cottes de maille de mon époux étant trop larges, je me contente de vêtements de voyage et d'une cotte en cuir, espérant ne pas avoir à en venir aux mains, et que je ne sois pas trop rouillée.

En tressant mes cheveux, mon regard est attiré par mon anneau de mariage ornée d'une Ithiloth en gemme blanche. Je le serre longuement entre mon pouce et mon indexe, puis finis par le retirer et le poser sur ma coiffeuse. Si le pire devait arriver, ils n'auront pas cette partie de ma vie à portée de main. Avant de partir, je laisse une note pour mes servantes, ne voulant pas créer plus de panique que ce qui les agite déjà. Ma jument lève instinctivement la tête vers l'entrée de l'étable alors que j'en ouvre la porte. L'endroit a été vidé de ses pensionnaires. Seuls quelques chevaux messagers ou destinés à chercher de l'aide en cas de besoin, mâchonnent paresseusement du foin. Comme si elle ressentait l'urgence, elle ne fait aucun bruit alors que je la selle et se laisse docilement monter. Après un dernier regard en direction de la maison, je talonne ma jument qui court au grand galop à travers la cité, alors que je quitte les lieux pour l'est du domaine. Je lui murmure des ordres en elfique, appris de mon fils et de mes compagnons. Je passe sans grand mal les premières portes, ma cape me cachant, mais quelques regards perspicaces me reconnaissent, et bientôt, une garde au complet me fait barrage. Je suis contrainte à m'arrêter, mais ne descends pas de ma monture.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Laissez-moi passer!"

Ils ne se laissent pas démonter, bien que certains piétinent, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Je regrette ma Dame." dit un des gardes en me faisant une révérence courte, mais respectueuse, "Nos ordres sont clairs et ne peuvent être contestés."

"Vous oseriez vous opposer à votre Dame? Dois-je vous rappeler ma position et par conséquent, la vôtre?"

Il resserre sa main sur sa lance et je le vois détourner le regard.

"Je regrette." répète-t-il. "Il doit toujours y avoir quelqu'un dans le domaine pour diriger la Maison."

Je m'efforce de ne pas soupirer de frustration et de dépit.

"Elle survivra à quelques jours sans moi. Je vous interdit de vous mettre entre moi et la défense de mes terres!"

Il se balance d'un pied à l'autre ayant désormais plus l'air d'un petit garçon que d'un garde.

"Hîrnîn Conui a été clair, ma Dame. La maison de doit pas rester vide de sa Seigneurie."

J'ouvre la bouche pour le noyer d'insultes et -probablement- compromettre sa carrière dans la garde de la cité- quand je suis interrompue:

"La maison ne sera pas vide."

Drimeth s'avance alors que la horde de garde d'écarte pour la laisser passer comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse. Les soldats baissent respectueusement la tête et la saluent avant que ma bru ne poursuive:

"Dame Hana est intendante du domaine durant l'absence de Hîr Conui, et par conséquent sa parole fait loi. Et dois-je vous rappeler que les vies de nos peuples sont menacées? Il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure, je suis sûre que Hîr Rînmalthen se montrera compréhensif."

Je lui jette un regard reconnaissant, alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi.

"Ton domaine est entre de bonne mains. Pars en paix, Hana."

Je la salue, alors que les gardes qui me faisaient barrage s'écartent à contre coeur.

"Noro lim !" je m'écrie alors que ma jument s'élance dans la forêt plus noire qu'un océan sans fond.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

J'arrive aux premières lueur de l'aube. L'odeur âcre de fumée et de sang me fait tousser alors que je progresse en direction du village brûlé. Je sens le sang quitter mon visage à mesure que je réalise que les hommes de Rînmalthen sont peu nombreux et les bruits de combats sont ténus.

Pitié...sauvez les...

Des bruits de pas dans ma direction me font ralentir, et une femme apeurée suivie d'un vieillard et d'une petite fille apparaissent. Ne me reconnaissant pas, elle fait demi-tour et crie aux autres de fuir. Je ne les rassure pas. S'ils avaient continué sur cette route, ils se seraient fait rattrapés de toutes façons. Je perçois des cris de douleur au loin. Je talonne ma jument et arrive finalement sur le champ de bataille, sur l'ancienne place du marché. J'ai eu mon lot de sang, mais jamais un champs de bataille n'avait parut aussi...rouge. Le sang des elfes et celui des hommes se mélange à celui noir et putride des orcs. Des visages morts figés dans la douleur et la peur, des visages de pères, de frères, de seigneurs, de paysans, de marchands, de capitaines...mon coeur se serre.

Je descend de ma jument et lui murmure de se cacher et de m'attendre. Elle file, sentant elle aussi le danger plus que présent. Je progresse sur les dalles irrégulières du sol, autrefois place joyeuse et animé, ne trouvant qu'un silence de mort. Je m'arrêtes en entendant un bruit de gouttes sur le sol. Mon regard se lève sur les murs de pierres m'entourant. J'étouffe une exclamation. Les corps des hommes de Galadh ont été empalés au bout de lances acérées, comme un avertissement. Je reconnais dans le lot, les visages que ses amis d'enfance...Beaucoup d'entre eux n'était encore que des novices et n'avaient pas encore deux cent ans. Je ravale mes larmes et me concentre sur une des artères ouverte par une porte arquée. L'obscurité m'avale alors que j'avance à pas mesurés, toujours guidée par les bruits de bataille.

Pitié...

Et c'est là que je le vois. Rînmalthen dans toute sa splendeur, se battant corps et âme, sans aucun signe de fatigue ou de renoncement. Il ne doit pas me voir. Je marche en rasant les murs et trouve ses hommes toujours debout, seuls contre tout un bataillon d'orcs. Parmi eux je vois mon fils, magnifique, majestueux, dirigeant ses hommes avec la prestance et l'assurance que Rînmalthen a toujours voulu voir en lui, celle qu'il a hérité de ses ancêtres. Je vois un meneur, pas un soldat.

"Tiens tiens...si c'est pas la pute du roi Thranduil en personne."

Je me retourne lentement, sachant parfaitement à qui j'avais à faire. Un orcs aussi vilain qu'imposant. Je le regarde dans les yeux, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. J'en ai vue des gueules cassées, mais celle là était un vrai chef d'oeuvre de laideur. Ses lèvres casi-inexistantes couvraient à peine des dents pourries et une plaie infectée traversait son visage en décomposition, comme pour le tenir encore un peu. J'ose à peine le détailler, mais je sais de quoi il est armé.

"Je suppose que l'offre de ton roi tient toujours." je cingle, crispée.

Il émet un rire qui ressemble plus à une toux maladive et se penche sur moi, reniflant mon odeur à plein nez.

"Oui, il tient toujours à t'avoir."

"Pourquoi Galadh?" je lâche de but en blanc.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet orc est d'une humeur loquace, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre cette brute épaisse.

"A ton avis, imbécile! Le sang royal de Numénor coule dans ses veines ainsi que la longévité. Le roi sorcier veut s'en..."

Il s'interrompt et plisse ses yeux morts sur moi.

"N'essai pas de jouer à la plus maligne avec moi..."

"Non, c'est perdu d'avance..."

"Peste!" il crie en jetant sa masse sur moi. Je l'esquive juste assez pour éviter qu'il ne m'arrache le bras. J'aurais probablement un hématome, mais j'ai connu pire.

Rapide comme l'éclaire, il dégaine son épée noire. A l'odeur, je devine qu'elle doit être enduite de poison. Je plisse le nez en la regardant. Il sourit en suivant mon regard.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu vas souffrir."

"Et je vais être honnête, moi aussi..."dis-je en dégainant à mon tour "Je vais aimer ça !"

D'un bref coup d'épée, je lui entaille la jambe, le désarçonnant juste assez pour me donner le temps de rajuster ma posture. Il grogne et se remet en place, pestant contre moi dans sa langue noire. Je grimace en entendant son vocabulaire fleurit et souris lorsqu'il énumère tout ce qu'il compte me faire. Je ne savais pas que me battre me ferait autant de bien. Je me suis empâtée, mais le son de la bataille à quelques mètres de là m'encourage. L'obscurité et la promiscuité de l'alcôve ne me dérangent pas, bien au contraire. Il s'est passé une dizaine de minutes lorsque j'arrive enfin à le désarmer. Il rugit de rage et je ris un peu trop fort, oubliant ce qui se joue un peu plus loin.

"Hana!"

Oh non...

"Ne vous occupez pas de moi!" je réponds en me maudissant intérieurement.

Mais quelle imbécile!

L'orc a vu mon embarras et un sourire cruel écarte la plaie qu'il a au milieu du visage. Dégoûtée, mais aussi effrayée, je lui enfonce ma dague dans la gorge, le faisant cracher un flot de sang noir.

"Je t'avais dis que j'allais aimer..."

Je reprends mon arme en main, juste à temps pour accueillir une demi-douzaine d'orcs alertés par les bruits de nos échanges. Je ne mets pas aussi longtemps que pour le premier (les Valar soient loués), mais je sens bien le poids de l'âge et celui de l'inaction. Un pincement de jalousie me prend quand je vois mon mari danser aussi gracieusement que la première fois que je l'ai vu il y a des années de cela. Nos regards se rencontrent un instant seulement. Juste un instant.

"NON !" hurle Galadh avant de se jeter sur un orc archer.

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de voir l'action de mes propres yeux pour comprendre. J'ai vu mon époux être ébranlé à une centaine de mètres de moi. Le temps s'est arrêté, l'espace s'est figé. Ma propre respiration semble m'avoir quittée. J'entends son souffle au moment où ses genoux rencontrent le sol. Sa peau parfaite miroite la lumière du soleil comme une mer de mithril, alors que ses cheveux forment un halo autour de lui. Son armure argentée semble absorber les rayons du soleil pour la rendre plus merveilleuse encore. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si froids n'étaient qu'inquiétude et désarroi. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri muet. Je suis arrachée à ma contemplation par les soldats elfes qui me viennent en aide.

Je ne sens pas mes jambes me porter mais en quelques instants je suis agenouillée devant mon mari, les mains sur son abdomen. Sa respiration devient saccadée.

"H...Hana..."

Je prends sa main, sentant un étaut glacé se serrer sur ma poitrine.

"Je suis là, mon amour. Ne parles pas."

J'écarte quelques mèches de son visage et remarque un mouvement sur ma droite. J'ai tout juste le temps de lever mon épée qu'un orc fond sur nous, tentant d'achever Rînmalthen sur le sol.

"Eloignez-vous de lui!" je hurle en ouvrant son ventre.

Je me redresse, tenant mon épée devant moi comme avertissement. Mais l'escouade est déjà en sous nombre, et je ne dois pas en abattre beaucoup avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite, poursuivis par Galadh et le reste des hommes. Je me retourne et m'agenouille à nouveau devant Rînmalthen. Il me couve d'un regard fière et tente d'esquisser un sourire.

"Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps après tout, melethnîn..."

"Arrêtes..."

Une larme s'écrase sur son haubert sculpté. Il lève une main gantée vers mon visage et essuie une autre larme qui menace de tomber.

"Mon amour...ce n'est qu'une égratignure..."

"Arrêtes je t'ai dis! Je ne suis pas idiote, cette blessure est m...mor..."

Je m'interrompt, incapable de finir ma phrase. Ma tentative pour les aider et essayer de sauver la situation n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

"Ce n'est qu'un impact de flèche, Hana."

"Infligé par ma faute! Si tu n'avais pas été distrait..."

"C'est la guerre, Hana. Je suis un Seigneur de guerre. Tel est mon destin."

Puis il émet un petit rire coupé par la toux.

"J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait ta cuisine qui m'achèverait."

Je hoquette, choquée.

"Idiot! Comment peux-tu rire dans un moment pareil?"

Il me sourit en dépit du sang sur ses lèvres.

"Ne pleures pas, Ithilnîn, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui."

Son assurance me laisse sans voix. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais mes larmes ne tarissent pas. La culpabilité ne me quitte pas non plus.

"ADA!"

Je lève la tête et voix Galadh, terrifié comme un petit garçon, jeter son casque à terre s'agenouiller près de Rînmalthen.

"Ionîn..."

"Pardonnez-moi...je n'ai..."

"Cesses, Galadh." l'interrompt son tuteur avec regard froid.

Galadh calme alors instantanément sa panique, et lui répond d'un bref signe de tête. Je pose une main tremblante sur sa joue et m'attends à ce qu'il la rejette. Il la retient contre sa joue et embrasse ma paume. Je croise brièvement son regard, et comprends alors qu'il est soulagé de me voir. Lui aussi a cru me perdre. Puis les yeux embués, il se lève et aboie des ordres à ses hommes qui réagissent immédiatement. Je suis surprise et heureuse de voir Eiliant se pencher sur son Seigneur. Il l'examine, lui prodigue les premiers soins, puis se tourne vers moi, alors qu'il est emporté vers une charrette.

"Il a eu de la chance, ma Dame. La blessure en elle-même n'est pas mortelle, mais le poison pourrait faire des dégâts irréparables si nous ne nous hâtons pas."

J'acquiesce.

"Biensûr."

Puis, alors qu'il tourne les talons, je le rappelle.

"Eiliant...merci. Pour tout. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mellonîn."

Il me rend un sourire serein, mâture.

"C'est un honneur, Hanawen."


End file.
